Harry Potter e a Espada Sagrada
by Guilherme McKinnon
Summary: Morte. Destruição. Terror. Guerra. Amor. Carinho. Amizade. Paz. Sentimentos se misturam. A amizade se torna amor. CAP. 42 ON!
1. Trailer

**N/A:** Olá pessoal...  
Vim postar uma fic q eu estou escrevendo... Essa eh a minha 1 fic de vdd... Tentei escrever uma outra mas não ficou boa... Essa eu pretendo terminar...  
Alguns avisos: Eu realmente não gostei do livro 6... Por isso desconsiderem ele e considerem minha fic como um"6 Ano"...  
Outra coisa a dizer eh que os personagens utilizados nessa fic, em sua maioria são de J.K. Rowling, e todos os direitos pertencem a ela, tirando um ou outro P.O. (personagem original)...  
E agradeço a minha Beta, a Bruh, por ótimas sugestões e elogios...  
Axo q eh soh isso que e tenho a dizer por enquanto...  
Vamos a Fic(ou ao Trailer dela):

**Nome da fic:** Harry Potter e a Espada Sagrada  
**Autor da Fic:** Guilherme McKinnon ou Guilherme Aleixo  
**Categoria:** Ação/Romance/Aventura  
**Avisos:** Fic H² e talvez D/G  
Pode conter Spoilers de PF, CM, PdA, CdF e OdF  
**Resumo:** Morte. Destruição. Terror. Guerra. - Amor. Carinho. Amizade. Paz. Sentimentos se misturam. A amizade se torna amor. Muita ação, aventura e romance em:

_**Harry Potter e a Espada Sagrada**_

**_Trailer_**

_O fim de uma época..._

-Harry, é aqui que tudo termina! Você tem que acabar com Voldemort. Por todos que já morreram nessa batalha. Você tem que matá-lo. Esse é o seu destino!

_E o começo de outra..._

-Harry, eu te amo, sempre te amei e ainda amarei quando voltarmos a nos encontrar...

_O fim de uma era de guerra..._

-JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! ACABE LOGO COM ISSO!

_E o começo de uma era de amor._

-Finalmente tudo isso acabou! Finalmente teremos paz.

_Mas antes da calmaria..._

-Acalme-se... tudo... acabou bem... Agora, tudo acabou...

_Vem a tempestade..._

-MATE-O! MATE-O AGORA!

-Harry você precisa aprender isso, ou jamais derrotará Voldemort!

-NEVILLE! NÃOOOOOOOOOO...

-Você o matou... E agora vai pagar... Eu vou acabar com você!

_Novos guerreiros..._

-Ele será sua guarda em Hogwarts, Harry. Ficará com você e lhe protegerá o tempo inteiro.

_Novas armas..._

-Você precisará aprender a usar uma espada. Isso será essencial para acabar com essa guerra.

_E novas mortes..._

-Eu... sinto muito... mas ela está morta...

_Mas será que isso acabará mesmo..._

-Eu não sei se tenho coragem para fazer isso...

_Ou os mundos bruxo e trouxa irão cair perante Voldemort..._

-Eu lhe prometi Dumbledore. Há anos, quando eu deixei o seu lado. Prometi que seria o maior bruxo que já existiu. Prometi que todos teriam medo de pronunciar meu nome. E eu cumpri minha promessa. Aqui estou eu Dumbledore. No topo do seu medíocre mundo. E eu irei destruí-lo. E você irá junto Dumbledore, você, Harry Potter e toda essa ralé que você acha que poderá me deter. Todos irão sucumbir perante o poder de Lord Voldemort.

_**Harry Potter e a Espada Sagrada**_

**_EM BREVE NO FANFICTION_**

**N/A2:** Espero que tenham gostado... Vou postar o cap 1 logo logo... Comentem please, e façam um escritor-novato-de-fanfics feliz... XD  
Vlw pessoal


	2. Pressentimento

_**Capítulo 1 - Pressentimento**_

Ele já estava cansado daquilo, fazia dias que estava de vigia. Sabia que a missão que Dumbledore lhe dera não seria fácil, mas não imaginava que fosse tão entediante.

O sol raiava no horizonte de Londres, e ele sabia que deveria voltar para sua vigia. Mundongo o substituiria apenas durante a noite. O rapaz olhou para a rua em que se encontrava admirando o nascer do sol. Estava deserta. Teve um mau pressentimento, um arrepio na espinha, um arrepiar de pêlos da nuca, uma energia maligna.

Num piscar de olhos ele havia disparado, em uma corrida desenfreada rumo ao número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Mundongo estava descansando em um banco em frente à casa de Harry Potter. Seu turno estava no fim, ele deveria ser substituído ao amanhecer pelo novo integrante da Ordem. Mundongo achara estranho um rapaz tão novo quanto aquele já pertencer à Ordem, e achava mais estranho ainda que Dumbledore tivesse confiado àquele rapaz a vida de Harry Potter, a pessoa que, segundo Dumbledore, acabaria com a Guerra.

O rapaz, admitia Mundongo, demonstrava incrível poder, mas mesmo assim era novo demais para proteger "O Escolhido".

Mundongo foi despertado de seus pensamentos por passos rápidos e firmes. Se levantou do banco em que estava, com a varinha em punho e pronto a atacar. Os passos se aproximavam e Mundongo pôde ver um vulto, coberto por uma capa negra, se aproximar correndo. Ia lançar um feitiço quando ele o chamou:

-Mundongo! Ei, Mundongo, onde você está?

Mundongo se lembrou, então, que estava sob a capa da invisibilidade de Moody.

-Estou aqui. - disse Mundongo descobrindo a cabeça para falar com o rapaz que ainda estava completamente encoberto pela capa negra. - Você me assustou sabia? Por que demorou tanto? Onde se meteu?

-Desculpe, perdi a hora. Hum... você não viu ou sentiu algo estranho?

-Não, por que veria ou sentiria algo? – perguntou Mundongo desconfiado.

-Nada não. Desculpe ainda estou com um pouco de sono. Mas agora já estou aqui e você pode ir. – Disse finalmente descobrindo o rosto, que era coberto pelo capuz da capa.

-O.K. Já vou. Se houver algum problema avise a Ordem rapidamente 'tá?

O rapaz sorriu.

-É claro que sim. Pode deixar comigo. Tenha um bom dia. – E dizendo isso voltou a cobrir o rosto com o capuz e se sentou no banco em que Mundongo estava a minutos atrás.

Mundongo se afastou lentamente enquanto se cobria com a capa da invisibilidade, "Que comportamento estranho ele tem", pensou antes de aparatar com um sonoro CRAC.

Alguns metros distante do local em que Mundongo desaparatou, o rapaz estava pensativo. Ele tinha certeza de que sentira uma presença maligna por perto. Seu rosto, meio encoberto pelo capuz, demonstrava preocupação. "Algo estranho está acontecendo" pensou ele.

Do outro lado da rua, uma coruja, muito branca com olhos cor de âmbar, olhava o vulto escuro num banco. Olhou para o seu dono, um rapaz de mais ou menos dezesseis anos deitado na cama, e dormindo profundamente, e depois voltara a olhar para o vulto. Em questão de segundos Edwiges saltara do parapeito da janela e voara na direção do homem encapuzado.

Quando a viu, ele esticou o braço para ela pousar nele.

-Olá Edwiges. Veio me ver é? – perguntou ele retirando o capuz para olhar melhor para a coruja.

A coruja deu um pio e uma bicada como resposta, e depois voou para o céu do amanhecer que lentamente ia se tingindo de uma luz dourada pelas cores da aurora.

Harry abriu os olhos. Parecia que algo esvoaçara na janela do seu quarto. Levantou-se rapidamente e depois de colocar os óculos olhou a rua. Estava deserta. Ninguém nas calçadas, nem nas janelas, nem nos bancos de jardim e nem em lugar algum. Sequer havia pássaros na árvore que ficava do outro lado da rua. Então, estranhando, ele olhou ao seu redor, visualizando seu próprio quarto. Estava deserto também, apesar da bagunça de livros e papéis pelo chão. Então, uma coisa lhe ocorreu. Edwiges saíra para caçar e fizera barulho ao sair, "É deve ter sido isso".

Respirando aliviado, Harry voltou para a cama depois de olhar o relógio.

-Ainda está muito cedo. – resmungou ele, aparentemente ainda tonto de sono.

Em frente à casa número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, um vulto encapuzado saiu da sombra de uma grande árvore.


	3. Culpa

_**Capítulo 2 - Culpa**_

Já passava do meio-dia. O sol estava forte e o calor estava quase insuportável, o que apenas piorava a vigia. Dumbledore lhe informara que a família com quem Harry Potter vivia era uma família trouxa. E muitos membros da Ordem lhe disseram para tomar cuidado com eles, pois odiavam tudo que se referia a magia, inclusive Harry Potter.

Achara aquilo um absurdo, "Como é possível que odeiem o próprio sobrinho, apenas por ele ser diferente. Apenas por ele ser bruxo." Foi o que pensou quando lhe falaram essas coisas.

Distraiu-se ligeiramente quando um gato listrado passou por ele, mas sabia o que significava. Sra. Figg.

Segundo soubera, ela sempre mandava um de seus gatos avisar quando queria falar com o vigia que, em determinado instante, vigiava Harry Potter.

E estava certo. Minutos depois ela chegou arrastando os pés, em que calçava velhos chinelos.

-Você deve ser o vigia de quem Dumbledore me avisou e de que eu ouvi falar. – resmungou a velha senhora.

-É, sou eu sim. A Senhora deve ser a Sra. Figg. O Professor Dumbledore me avisou que a Sra. poderia aparecer. – disse o rapaz em tom cordial.

-Sim, sim, sou eu mesma. Arabela Figg. É um prazer.

-Igualmente. – respondeu o rapaz educadamente.

-Hum... e qual é o seu nome?

Mas ele não respondeu, por que no instante em que ela terminara de falar, a porta da casa número 4 se abriu e um adolescente de cerca de 16 anos, com cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos incrivelmente verdes, saiu.

Após mais uma exaustiva discussão com os Dursleys, Harry achou melhor esfriar a cabeça longe de casa. Não que a casa dos Dursleys fosse sua casa, Hogwarts era muito mais sua casa que o número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Mas como só iria para Hogwarts dentro de um mês, não adiantava se aborrecer por isso.

Ele saiu pelo jardim e saltou a baixa mureta que separava o jardim da calçada. Subiu a rua de modo lento. Sentiu um frio e quase imperceptível arrepio na nuca, mas não notou. Ia pensando em tudo que acontecera no Ministério no mês anterior. Pela milésima vez, lembrou-se para parar de pensar na morte de Sirius. "Não foi sua culpa" disseram Rony e Mione. Mas mesmo assim ele se culpava, se remoia de raiva, sentia que poderia ter impedido a morte dele. Ele só atravessara o véu. Culpava-se por que ele o levara ao Ministério. Harry fora para lá primeiro e isso levou Sirius para lá depois. De repente Harry se encontrou no parque infantil, e no meio da praça estavam alguns balanços e foi para lá que ele se encaminhou. Sentou-se no balanço e continuou a pensar em Sirius. Lembrou-se novamente que deveria parar de pensar nele e relembrar coisas tão tristes. Fora isso que Hermione lhe recomendara na sua última carta. Mas ele não podia. Ele achava que merecia sofrer. "Eu sou culpado por tudo isso. É por minha culpa que todas as pessoas que eu amo morrem. Minha culpa". Lágrimas frias e tristes escaparam de seus olhos.

Já anoitecia quando Harry se deu conta de que não era seguro para ele ficar sozinho ali. Levantou-se e depois foi rumo à casa dos Dursleys. Seguia perdido em pensamentos pela rua silenciosa e escura. Sentiu um arrepio que eriçou os pêlos da nuca, sentia que estava sendo observado. Ao olhar para trás, viu apenas sombras, tudo encoberto pela escuridão. Enfiou a mão discretamente no bolso da jeans à procura da varinha. Segurando-a firmemente por dentro do bolso, recomeçou a caminhar. Outro arrepio, e ele se virou bruscamente. Viu exatamente o que temia. Uma pessoa, coberta dos pés a cabeça por uma pesada capa negra. Harry puxou a varinha e apontou para o estranho, mas não atacou. Harry não pôde ver seu rosto, mas olhou diretamente para onde achou estarem seus olhos. Depois de muitos segundos se encarando, um enorme barulho distraiu a atenção de ambos.

BUM!

Os dois olharam para a praça de onde Harry viera. Uma luz avermelhada lhes dizia que árvores estavam em chamas. Vários vultos encapuzados apareciam ao longe, lançando raios luminosos para todas as direções.

Harry disparou em uma corrida frenética para a casa dos Dursleys, era a única coisa que podia fazer. Tinha certeza que aqueles homens encapuzados eram Comensais da Morte.

Harry ainda estava a alguns quarteirões da Casa dos Dursleys, quando ouviu passos rápidos atrás de si. Olhou por cima do ombro e sentiu uma onda de medo e adrenalina o invadir. Mesmo correndo o mais rápido que pôde, um dos homens encapuzados estava em seu encalce. A capa esvoaçando levemente atrás de si, como um grande morcego perseguindo sua presa. Ambos correndo o mais rápido que conseguiam, eles foram se aproximando da casa dos Dursleys. Harry parou de olhar para trás para ver se o homem ainda o perseguia e passou a se concentrar em chegar na casa dos Dursleys. Estava a algumas casas de distância dos Dursleys, e as pernas de Harry protestavam, querendo descanso. Ao chegar em frente à casa dos tios, Harry pulou a mureta que separava a calçada do jardim e ainda correndo, avançou para a porta. Abriu-a velozmente, entrou o mais rápido que pôde e jogou o peso do corpo para fechar a porta na cara do seu perseguidor. Seu plano não deu certo. Quando ele já estava fechando a porta, o homem encapuzado jogou-se pela fresta aberta que ainda restava, caindo e rolando pelo hall da casa dos Dursleys. Harry ficou estático. O homem se levantou e, para a surpresa de Harry, e dos Dursleys que acabavam de entrar no hall, desembainhou uma espada.

Apesar da situação, Harry admirou a beleza da espada. Era linda. Pelo que Harry conseguiu ver, a empunhadura era decorada com símbolos circulares e parecidos com desenhos tribais, era decorada com pedras preciosas de diversa cores, e o metal de que era feita a empunhadura, assim com a lâmina, era dourado e reluzia como o ouro.

O homem finalmente puxou o capuz para baixo e seu rosto foi descoberto.

Imediatamente, Harry percebeu que cometera um engano. Aquele homem não poderia ser uma Comensal.

Ele aparentava ter a idade de Harry, era um rapaz de cerca de 16 anos, seu cabelos eram negros, seus olhos era de uma diferente cor castanha como a cor do mel, e seus olhos demonstravam firmeza e calmaria, transmitindo uma estranha tranqüilidade, segurança e bondade.

-Olá Harry Potter. Meu nome é Guilherme McKinnon. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.


	4. Escuridão

_**Capítulo 3 – Escuridão**_

Harry não entendeu aquela situação, pois tudo estava muito surreal. Os Dursleys estavam de um lado do Hall perto da entrada da cozinha, Harry estava do lado da porta de entrada e o homem antes encapuzado e que dizia se chamar Guilherme McKinnon, estava no meio, parado com uma espada na mão.

Por incrível que parecesse a Harry, o nome "McKinnon" o lembrou alguma coisa, mas quando ele tentou se lembrar, seu raciocínio foi interrompido por Valter Dursley.

-O que... está... acontecendo aqui? – foi o que Valter Dursley conseguiu pronunciar. – Quem é você? – perguntou se dirigindo a Guilherme. – Porque está na minha casa? – E depois se dirigiu a Harry – Foi você não foi, moleque? Você trouxe esse marginal para a minha casa, não é?

Harry aparentemente ficou sem fala, então Guilherme respondeu por ele.

-Sr. Dursley me desculpe. Meu nome é Guilherme McKinnon. E não, não foi o Harry quem me trouxe aqui. – disse sorrindo misteriosamente. – Foi uma outra coisa, queiram se sentar e lhes explicarei tudo.

Os Dursleys não se mexeram, aparentemente petrificados ou com raiva demais para se mover.

Mas depois, algo estranho aconteceu, em uma seqüência muito rápida.

-Por favor, eu lhes peço novamente, sentem-se. – como Guilherme estava no meio do Hall, ao se dirigir aos Dursleys, ele ficou de costas para Harry, e foi nessa hora que algo aconteceu.

Os Dursleys tremeram ligeiramente e obedeceram, sentando-se no sofá. No segundo seguinte, Harry pode ouvir o som de algo de vidro caindo no chão, embora não tenha visto o que poderia ser. Logo depois que a coisa de vidro caiu no chão, Guilherme caminhou até Harry e segurou seu braço firmemente e no segundo seguinte, com um flash vermelho que se espalhou pela sala, Harry sentiu que perdia os sentidos.

Harry se sentia meio atordoado quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com o rosto de Guilherme.

-Você está bem Harry? – perguntou ele, parecendo displicente quanto ao fato de Harry acabar de desmaiar na sua frente.

-O que houve? Por que eu desmaiei? – perguntou Harry, se sentando no sofá onde fora posto.

-Desmaiou? Não seja tolo Harry. Você não desmaiou, você foi estuporado. – respondeu o outro rapaz.

-Estuporado? E quem foi que me estuporou? – perguntou Harry começando a se aborrecer.

-Quem te estuporou? Ora, outra pergunta boba Harry. Fui eu quem te estuporou. – disse sem dar muita importância àquela situação e ao aborrecimento de Harry. – E te reanimei em seguida. – E vendo que Harry não entendera nada ele explicou. – Eu usei isso. – ele tateou os bolsos da capa até achar um saquinho de veludo. Ele tirou de dentro uma bolinha transparente, do tamanho de uma bolinha-de-gude, com uma estranha névoa iluminada e vermelha dentro.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Harry ficando curioso com aquilo.

-É uma nova invenção do Ministério, que ás vezes é muito útil. E também é muito simples de usar, é só jogar no chão, que quando detonada, ela estupora qualquer pessoa e animal num raio de 8 metros, exceto quem a jogou. Mas o efeito é temporário – explicou ele pacientemente.

-E porque você usou isso aqui? – perguntou Harry confuso.

Guilherme apontou os Dursleys, que estavam jogados no sofá em que estavam sentados, estuporados.

-Mas depois conversamos sobre isso Harry, precisamos ir para a Sede da Ordem, imediatamente.

Em questão de minutos as coisas de Harry estavam arrumadas dentro do malão e Edwiges que acabara de voltar da caçada, se aninhou na gaiola desanimada por deixar seu jantar, um rato acinzentado, de lado.

De volta à sala de visitas, Harry estava preparado para ir para a Ordem. Animou-se diante da perspectiva de ver Rony e Mione e todos ou outros novamente.

Guilherme estivera preparando algo na cozinha, e voltou logo com uma comprida carta para os Dursleys, explicando tudo.

-Para que isso? – perguntou Harry.

-Não está óbvio Harry? Uma carta para os seus tios. – dizendo isso ele colocou a carta em cima da mesa. – Agora, vamos logo. – disse tirando um estranho gorro vermelho com uma bolinha felpuda e branca na ponta. – É só encostar Harry.

-É, eu sei. – disse ele segurando um pedaço do gorro.

-Pronto Harry? – perguntou Guilherme

-Claro. – respondeu o outro.

-Então, 1... 2... e 3 – finalizou Guilherme.

No instante seguinte, Harry sentiu a conhecida sensação de que prendiam um gancho em seu umbigo, puxando-o para um redemoinho de cores e sons.

Harry sentiu seus joelhos cederem quando seus pés bateram no chão, no que foi ajudado por Guilherme.

Ao olhar em volta, Harry reconheceu o Largo Grimmald, onde se localizava a Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

-Você sabe o que fazer Harry. – disse Guilherme começando a arrastar o malão para um determinado ponto da calçada.

"A Sede da Ordem da Fênix se localiza no Largo Grimmald número 12, em Londres" pensou Harry rapidamente. Pelo jeito funcionara, a Sede da Ordem apareceu no meio das casas número 11 e 13.

Guilherme fez um gesto para que Harry fosse em frente, mas antes que o mesmo pudesse tocar a campainha, a porta se abriu. Harry olhou para Guilherme que sorria discretamente, mas fez um sinal para que prosseguisse.

Harry, meio temeroso adentrou a escuridão da casa seguido por Guilherme.


	5. Surpresa

_**Capítulo 4 – Surpresa**_

Harry achou muito estranho que a entrada da Ordem estivesse escura do modo que estava. A única fonte de luz no cômodo era o poste de iluminação na calçada, em frente à casa.

Harry teve um arrepio, pareceu ouvir cochichos vindos da escuridão. De repente a porta de entrada foi fechada e Harry novamente mergulhou na escuridão completa, estava perdido em relação à escuridão e ao silêncio, até que...

-SURPRESA! – gritaram inúmeras vozes, deixando Harry completamente assustado.

As luzes se acenderam bruscamente e os olhos de Harry protestaram, fazendo-o piscar várias vezes até se acostumar com a repentina iluminação.

Depois de alguns segundos, com os olhos já acostumados, Harry olhou a volta e o que viu o surpreendeu.

Lá, no Hall de entrada estavam pendurados alguns balões vermelhos e dourados, uma enorme bandeira com o Leão e as cores da Grifinória, e uma faixa dizendo: "Feliz Aniversário Harry".

-Harry querido... – disse a Sra. Weasley o abraçando fortemente. – Parabéns, espero que goste da festinha que preparamos para o seu aniversário.

Então, Harry se lembrou de que era seu aniversário, estava completando 16 anos. Estivera tão perdido em pensamentos, pensando em Sirius, Rony, Mione, a Guerra, Voldemort, que se esquecera que era seu aniversário.

Harry não teve tempo de responder à Sra. Weasley, pois fora arrastado, por uma montanha de braços para a cozinha de pedra que se encontrava no porão da casa.

Outra surpresa para Harry.

A cozinha estava muito mais enfeitada do que o Hall de entrada, havia balões coloridos espalhados por todos os lados (idéia, suspeitava Harry, da Sra. Weasley), uma enorme foto de Harry sorrindo em uma das paredes, velas flutuando pelo cômodo inteiro, fitas douradas e confetes que caiam a intervalos sobre todos e muitas outras coisas. Havia uma grande mesa em um canto em que estavam variados presentes, de diversos tamanhos e formatos, e uma comprida mesa coberta de comida no centro do aposento, em que tocava uma musica animada.

Harry sentiu seu queixo cair e sentiu que corara, completamente sem jeito.

Havia diversos convidados desde colegas da Grifinória até conhecidos membros da Ordem, embora Harry sentisse a falta de algumas pessoas como Lupin, Tonks, Moody, entre outros.

-Harry! – foi um grito estridente, que Harry reconheceu como sendo de Hermione. No segundo seguinte sentiu que algo se jogou com força em cima dele e ele sentiu um delicioso perfume de jasmim emanando do cabelo úmido de Mione.

-Olá Mione. – disse meio anestesiado pelo perfume e sufocado pelo abraço que ela lhe dava.

Hermione se separou dele sorrindo e corando, então ele pôde notar que Rony estava ao lado dela sorrindo com cara de tonto.

-Alô Harry. – disse ele aparentemente fazendo força para não rir da cara perplexa que Harry fazia pelo abraço que recebera, e da cara envergonhada de Hermione.

-Er... oi Rony. – disse ainda meio sem jeito pelo abraço de Hermione.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, foram interrompidos por Guilherme, que viera falar com Harry.

-Ei Harry... Eu tenho que ir. Vim te desejar um feliz aniversário. Aproveite, pois amanhã teremos assuntos muito importantes a tratar. – disse seriamente – Boa noite a vocês! – disse se dirigindo a Rony e Hermione também.

Depois que Guilherme saiu, Harry percebeu que ele estava certo. As pessoas, principalmente integrantes da Ordem, embora sorrissem convincentemente ainda aparentavam preocupação.

-Cara estranho esse não é? – perguntou Rony a Harry, apontando Guilherme discretamente com a cabeça enquanto ele saia.

-Eu não sei. Você achou? – perguntou Harry, estranhando o que o amigo dissera.

-Aham. Achei sim. Desde que o conhecemos ele me pareceu muito estranho. Não é Mione? – disse se dirigindo a Hermione que apenas ouvia a conversa dos dois.

-Eu não sei Rony. Ele chegou aqui na Ordem antes de nós, e quando o conhecemos ele me pareceu bem legal. – disse ela meio insegura.

-Pois eu o achei estranho. – teimou Rony.

-Ah Rony... Não seja burro. – disse olhando para ele. – Ainda está com essa idéia imbecil de que ele é um espião de Voldemort? – e depois se virando para Harry. – Ele acha isso desde que o conhecemos. Dumbledore não confiaria plenamente em alguém, se essa pessoa está sob mínima suspeita de ser um espião. E Dumbledore demonstrou muita confiança nele. Sem falar... – ela corou ligeiramente – que ele não pode ser um espião. Ele transparece uma sensação de bondade e uma espécie de paz quando está presente.

-Quem vê cara, não vê coração. E além disso, as aparências enganam. – disse pomposamente.

Harry que estivera em silêncio até o momento, apenas ouvindo a discussão dos dois, olhou de Rony para Hermione, e sorriu ao ver a cara de Hermione. A cara dela estava vermelha e se mostrava indignada, aborrecida e divertida.

-Ah Rony... Você agora virou filósofo é? – disse ela bruscamente, no que Rony corou.

Harry e Hermione se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundo e depois gargalharam gostosamente, no que logo foram acompanhados por Rony.

Depois da breve discussão entre Rony e Hermione, Harry passou a notar que muitos colegas de Hogwarts estavam na Sede da Ordem também, e pelo que Rony e Mione lhe contaram, estavam hospedados lá.

Por algum motivo desconhecido a Harry, durante toda a festa ele não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser se divertir, esquecera todas as preocupações. Será que isso era felicidade?

Eram quase 4 horas da manhã quando a festa acabou. Os adultos haviam ido dormir a horas atrás, sobrando apenas Tonks e Lupin, que chegaram na metade da festa, acordados apenas para comerem algo e logo foram dormir também.

Harry se deitou na cama que usara no ano anterior no mesmo quarto que dividira com Rony, a diferença é que agora Neville, Simas e Justino também dividiam esse quarto com eles. Segundo explicaram eles, a Ordem convidara-os e a seus pais para se hospedarem lá por um tempo. Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo exatamente, "Mas eu adoraria descobrir" pensou antes de adormecer. Mal sabia, que ele descobriria tudo muito antes do esperado.


	6. Ouvindo

_**Capítulo 5 – Ouvindo**_

Eram 8 horas da manhã quando Harry ouviu uma grande balburdia no andar de baixo da casa. Ao acordar, Harry olhou para o relógio e se desanimou, pois dormira apenas 4 horas naquela noite.

A Balburdia no andar de baixo diminuiu um pouco, mas mesmo assim, Harry não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Se conformando, Harry se levantou, e depois de colocar uma roupa se dirigiu ao banheiro.

20 minutos depois, Harry foi à cozinha, mas antes que chegasse lá, ele parou. Hermione e Gina estavam com as famosas Orelhas Extensíveis, invenção de Fred e Jorge, ouvindo toda a conversa. Quando Harry se aproximou, Hermione o viu e fazendo gestos frenéticos, lhe estendeu um par de Orelhas Extensíveis, que ele com um sorriso maroto pegou.

-Esperem... Esperem... pessoal... Ei, SILÊNCIO! – berrou o Sr. Weasley.

Imediatamente a sala silenciou, obedecendo ao pedido desesperado dele.

-Arthur tem razão. – disse Dumbledore calmamente – Vamos nos acalmar.

-Você acha mesmo, Dumbledore... – disse Moody – Que pode haver um espião de Voldemort infiltrado na Ordem?

-Eu não tenho certeza, Alastor. – respondeu Dumbledore, ainda calmo – Mas pelas informações que conseguimos a respeito de Voldemort... – houve um leve tremor ao som desse nome – Tudo nos leva a crer que sim. Parece que realmente há um espião entre nós.

Harry, Hermione e Gina tiraram as Orelhas Extensíveis e saíram correndo escada acima segundos antes que a porta se abrisse.

Se dirigiram a toda velocidade a um corredor no andar superior da casa liderados por Hermione que corria à frente.

-Ei, Mione... Por que... nós não... vamos para o meu quarto ou para o seu e da Gina...? – perguntou Harry ofegante.

-Ah Harry... tem muitos alunos de Hogwarts hospedados aqui agora. Alguns garotos estão no seu quarto e algumas garotas estão no meu quarto com a Gina... – disse se recuperando da corrida. – Não podem nos ouvir. Por isso nos trouxe aqui.

-Ah ok. – disse entendendo – E o que vocês estavam fazendo ouvindo àquela reunião da Ordem?

-Ora, isso não é óbvio Harry? – zombou Gina – Estávamos querendo saber algumas coisas, não nos contam nada. Pelo jeito eles acharam que todos ainda dormiam e esqueceram de colocar o Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta.

-E vocês acham mesmo que pode haver um espião de Voldemort aqui na Ordem? – perguntou Harry.

-Eu não sei Harry... – ia dizendo Hermione, até ser interrompida por passos subindo a escada em direção a eles. – Rápido, aqui. – disse ela puxando Harry e Gina para dentro de uma porta.

Os passos passaram por eles sem se deter, e somente quando Hermione sussurrou um "Já foi" é que Harry pôde notar onde estava.

O quarto de Sirius. Havia um grande armário negro de um lado do cômodo, uma cama de dossel encostada na parede perto da janela, e na outra janela estava encostada uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis revirados em cima.

Hermione olhou em volta, e somente naquele momento pareceu notar onde estavam.

-Hum... Gina, vem vamos ver se a reunião já acabou. – disse ela começando a arrastar Gina pela mão para fora do quarto, mas quando abriu a porta para sair, levou um susto ao ver Lupin encostado no batente da porta.

Hermione olhou de Harry, que olhava os papéis espalhados na escrivaninha, para Lupin que a olhava. Ela teve a ligeira impressão de que ele queria falar com Harry, e fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça, saiu.

Lupin entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente, para depois se aproximar de Harry. Este ainda fitava a escrivaninha atentamente, observando a desordem de papéis espalhados.

-Almofadinhas nunca foi muito organizado. – disse Lupin calmamente.

Só então Harry pareceu notar sua presença ali.

-Na verdade ele era um completo baderneiro. – continuou ele, sorrindo – Mas você já sabe disso.

Harry olhou para Lupin atentamente. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, por pensar em tudo o que acontecera a Sirius.

-Sirius te amava Harry. Como a um filho. Ele não se importaria de dar a própria vida para lhe salvar. Assim como ele fez. Ele sabia que ir ao Ministério era perigoso. Mas ele não se importou em estar em perigo, desde que você não estivesse em perigo. Sirius era assim. Agia impulsivamente, mas seu coração estava no lugar certo. – disse Lupin seriamente.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo rosto de Harry enquanto ele ouvia Lupin. Pensar em Sirius doía. Doía muito.

-Não foi sua culpa Harry. – disse Lupin mais uma vez. – Não foi. Sirius iria de qualquer jeito. Mesmo se você não estivesse lá. Ele odiava regras e ordens. – disse começando a sorrir saudoso – Não ia ficar aqui em segurança, enquanto o resto da Ordem se arriscava.

Harry sentiu um peso sair de suas costas. Sabia que Lupin tinha razão. Sabia que Sirius sempre fazia o que queria. Precisava que alguém lhe dissesse aquelas palavras. Não era culpa sua, agora ele tinha certeza disso.


	7. Reunião

_**Capítulo 6 – Reunião**_

Já anoitecia na Sede da Ordem, e muitas pessoas ainda se encontravam na casa. Na sua maioria, eram hóspedes que estavam morando temporariamente lá.

A cozinha se encontrava lotada de pessoas, jantando e conversando principalmente sobre a Guerra.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se encontravam um pouco afastados das diversas pessoas que ali se encontravam.

-Eu realmente não posso acreditar que possa haver um espião d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado infiltrado na Ordem. – disse Rony. – Com toda a segurança que a Ordem tem e com Dumbledore aqui, deve ser impossível.

-Rony, isso não é do jeito que você pensa. Bartô Crouch Jr. se infiltrou em Hogwarts usando a Poção Polissuco e fingindo ser o Olho-Tonto, não foi?

Antes que Rony, ou qualquer outro pudesse responder a Hermione, um pequeno estouro foi ouvido por toda a cozinha, fazendo todos silenciarem. Todos que se encontravam no aposento, olharam para a porta da cozinha, de onde veio o barulho.

-Boa Noite a todos. – cumprimentou Dumbledore com a varinha em punho, que se encontrava ali com Guilherme McKinnon. – Espero que todos tenham tido uma excelente refeição, mas peço agora que todos saiam dessa cozinha, exceto os integrantes da Ordem. Haverá uma reunião agora.

As pessoas que se encontravam ali se entreolharam por um segundo antes de se levantarem rapidamente.

Harry se levantou para sair juntamente com Rony, Gina e Hermione, quando foi impedido pela mão de Lupin em seu ombro.

Harry olhou para ele e ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

-Você deve ficar na reunião de hoje Harry. É importante que esteja aqui. – Quando notaram que Harry não os acompanhava, Hermione, Gina e Rony olharam para trás e puderam ver Harry se sentando novamente com uma expressão um tanto confusa.

-Você não vem Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não. Harry não vai Srta. Granger. – respondeu Dumbledore. – Ele tem que participar da reunião dessa noite, e se tudo correr bem, participará de muitas outras também.

Hermione demonstrou que entendera algo pela expressão de seu rosto.

-Mas é claro que você e o Sr. Weasley aqui também podem ficar. – terminou ele.

Rony e Hermione ficaram ligeiramente contentes por poderem ficar também e se dirigiram até onde Harry estava para se sentarem. No entanto, Gina pareceu levemente chateada por não poder ficar, e se dirigiu para fora da cozinha.

Assim que Gina saiu, Lupin puxou a varinha e se dirigiu à porta da cozinha para lançar um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade. Então, Harry pôde notar, que poucas pessoas permaneceram na cozinha para a Reunião. Estavam lá o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Moody, Snape, Minerva McGonnagal, Lupin, Rony, Hermione, Guilherme McKinnon e Alvo Dumbledore.

-Bem... – começou Dumbledore assim que Lupin se sentou novamente – Podemos começar a reunião então. Harry, como você já deve estar ciente, Sirius faleceu a algumas semanas. Como ele não tinha filhos, ficamos em dúvida sobre os bens e quem seria o herdeiro. Até que Lupin... – Dumbledore olhou para Lupin e sorriu fracamente. – Achou um testamente que Sirius escreveu, e nele, consta que você é o único herdeiro de tudo o que Sirius possuía.

-Eu? – perguntou Harry atônito.

-Sim Harry. Você. Você herdou tudo o que Sirius possuía, uma quantidade considerável de ouro em Gringotes, essa casa e Monstro. Sinto lhe dizer, mas Monstro foi encontrado morto há algum tempo no sótão. Então, devo perguntar Harry: você se importa se continuarmos a usar a casa como Sede da Ordem da Fênix?

-Não. É claro que não. – respondeu Harry imediatamente. – Vocês podem ficar com ela e com o ouro também.

-Isso não é necessário Harry. Tudo vai continuar sendo seu, a casa e o ouro que está em Gringotes.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, não queria aquela casa horrível e nem ouro algum. Se sentindo mal, Harry se levantou para ir embora.

-Nós temos mais um ou dois assuntos a tratar com você Harry. Sente-se. – disse Lupin calmamente. – Essa reunião só está começando.


	8. Aulas

_**Capítulo 7 – Aulas**_

Harry se sentou, estava sentindo uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Então, se lembrou de uma coisa:

-Espere. – interrompeu antes que Lupin começasse a falar novamente. - Ontem antes de o Guilherme me trazer para cá, houve um ataque de Comensais perto da casa dos Dursleys não foi? – disse Harry, sem entender por que não se lembrara daquilo antes.

-Ah... bom, mais ou menos Harry. – disse Guilherme – Foi apenas um Comensal tentando distrair sua atenção, ou de possíveis membros da Ordem. Estava usando um Feitiço Ilusório, para criar várias réplicas de Comensais. Talvez ele quisesse te seqüestrar enquanto você estava fora da casa dos seus Tios. Mas não importa por que eu avisei a Ordem assim que vi o tumulto, e eles prenderam o homem. Mas no momento temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar. – disse olhando de Harry para Lupin, como se esperasse que ele recomeçasse a falar.

-Isso mesmo. Você talvez tenha notado também, Harry, que muitas pessoas estão hospedadas na Ordem, entre elas, alguns colegas seus de Hogwarts. Nós os trouxemos aqui Harry, por que eles e suas famílias estão interessados em entrar para a Ordem. – Disse Lupin.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Harry sentindo a cabeça latejar e se aborrecendo.

-O que você tem a ver com isso Harry, é que essas pessoas precisam de apoio Harry. Você viu o _Profeta Diário_ durante as férias? Ele falou de você pelo menos 3 vezes por dia Harry. O _Profeta_ noticiou que você é o único que pode derrotar Voldemort. Obviamente não passa de especulação, mas considerando que foi você quem o deteu a 16 anos... – ia dizendo Lupin. Todos que estavam presentes na sala, olhavam de Lupin para Harry, para ver sua reação.

-Não fui eu quem o deteu... Foi minha mãe. Ela se sacrificou por mim. Isso foi o que o deteu. – disse Harry rápida e apressadamente.

-Mas nem por isso você deixou de deter Voldemort, Harry. – disse Dumbledore calmamente – No seu 1º ano, você o deteu quando ele queria a Pedra Filosofal; no seu 2º ano você o deteu quando ele atacou os nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts; no seu 4º ano você o deteu quando ele o levou àquele cemitério, você não deixou ele te matar Harry e esse era o objetivo de Voldemort, e você o deteu novamente a alguns meses atrás quando ele invadiu o Ministério, você impediu que os Comensais pegassem a profecia. – continuou Dumbledore – Você ainda não entendeu Harry?

-Não, eu não sei o que vocês querem que eu... – começou Harry.

-Você deteu Voldemort tantas vezes, que as pessoas passaram a ter fé em você, Harry. Elas acham que Harry Potter é a única pessoa que poderá deter Voldemort permanente e definitivamente. – disse Lupin.

-Exatamente. – disse Dumbledore – Harry, as pessoas que estão na Ordem nesse momento precisam de um incentivo. Precisam acreditar que há uma chance de vencermos Voldemort. E nós só teremos essa chance se Harry Potter estiver conosco.

Então Harry entendeu o que eles queriam dizer.

-Mas... o que eu posso fazer? – perguntou inseguro.

-Harry, essa pessoas só poderão vencer Voldemort se forem treinadas. E é isso que a Ordem vai fazer. Vamos treiná-los. Mas se essas pessoas souberem que Harry Potter também está treinando, saberão que tem uma chance a mais de derrotar Voldemort, por que têm _"O Escolhido"_ ao seu lado.

-Então vocês querem que eu treine para que as pessoas tenham mais confiança em vencer? É isso? – perguntou Harry.

-Não apenas isso. Queremos que você treine de verdade. Queremos que você treine diversas coisas. Na verdade queremos que você tenha um treinamento avançado de Auror. Você não disse que queria ser Auror? – perguntou Lupin.

-É, eu disse. É o que eu quero ser. - respondeu Harry de imediato.

-Ótimo. Então, você começará a ter aulas a partir de amanhã.

-Amanhã? – assustou-se Harry.

-É claro. Quanto antes melhor. – disse Lupin para Harry, e depois se virando para Rony e Hermione que ainda estava na cozinha apenas ouvindo a conversa. – Se vocês quiserem treinar junto com o Harry, poderão. Vocês sempre estão juntos, talvez seja bom também terem aulas.

Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry e depois se entreolharam, para depois olharem de volta para Lupin.

-É claro. Vai ser ótimo. – respondeu Hermione.

-É, também acho. – disse Rony animado.

-E nós teremos aulas de que? – perguntou Harry a Lupin, parecendo mais animado e interessado.

-De tudo um pouco. Aprenderão Oclumência com Dumbledore, aprenderão sobre animais das trevas que poderão ser usados por Voldemort comigo, instintos básicos de Aurores com Olho-Tonto, aprenderão auto-transfiguração e transfiguração de objetos com Minerva, aprenderão sobre as Poções mais úteis com Severo e aprenderão artes defensivas e ofensivas com o Guilherme. – terminou Lupin, após apontar cada uma das pessoas presentes enquanto explicava. – É, será difícil para vocês, mas depois que terminarem esse Treinamento, serão excelentes bruxos, serão os melhores. E aí faltará apenas uma coisa para podermos derrotar Voldemort, de um modo que ele nunca mais irá querer voltar. – terminou Lupin sorrindo misteriosamente.


	9. Telepatia

_**Capítulo 8 – Telepatia**_

Harry acordou na manha seguinte, com uma pilha de presentes aos pés de sua cama. Seus presentes de aniversário. Aconteceram tantas coisas que ele sequer se lembrara de abri-los.

Pensou por qual seria melhor começar, escolhendo, por fim um pacote fino e comprido.

-Eu não acredito! – disse num sussurro rouco. Ali em suas mãos estava sua Firebolt. Intacta. Vinha com uma pequena mensagem:

"_Acho que isso pertence a você. _

_Aproveite, pois tenho certeza que Sirius lhe deu de todo o coração. _

_Tenha um Feliz Aniversário Harry._

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

Harry se sentiu extremamente feliz por ter sua Firebolt de volta. Iria começar a abrir outros presentes quando Rony acordou e o chamou para tomarem café. Por fim, desistiu dos presentes e o acompanhou.

O café da manhã transcorreu de forma calma na cozinha da Ordem, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: Lupin disse a Harry, Rony e Hermione que ele teriam a primeira aula do treinamento depois do café.

Harry se sentindo extremamente nervoso, esperou alguém chamá-lo para irem à aula, mas não esperava que fosse Snape.

-Potter, Weasley e Granger, me acompanhem. Darei-lhes a primeira aula do seu treinamento.

Harry olhou para Lupin, como se pedisse ajuda. Lupin, no entanto apenas levantou os ombros e sussurrou um _"Sinto muito"._

Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram e seguiram Snape para fora da cozinha.

Assim que Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram, Lupin olhou para Guilherme que estava sentado ao seu lado e que sorria divertido.

-Guilherme, será que você... – começou Lupin.

Ele riu e respondeu enquanto se levantava:

-É claro. Por mim tudo bem. Eu posso dar a primeira aula para eles. – respondeu o outro adivinhando os pensamentos e o pedido de Lupin, e ainda sorrindo.

Guilherme saiu rapidamente da cozinha e alcançou Snape, Harry, Rony e Hermione ao pé da escada. Só então Harry pôde ver ele. Não notara sua presença no café da manhã. E ficou surpreso ao ver ele daquele jeito. As únicas vezes que Harry o vira, ele estava coberto por uma capa negra de viagem, dos pés até os ombros, deixando apenas o rosto à mostra, no entanto, naquele dia ele se vestia com um trouxa. Ele usava jeans com um tênis negro, uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas, o que deixava à mostra várias correntes no pulso direito, um relógio prateado no pulso esquerdo e logo acima do relógio havia um bracelete adornado com símbolos estranhos, de cor dourada e cheio de pedras brilhantes e aparentemente preciosas.

-Ei, Severo. Espere. – disse ele.

-O que foi McKinnon? – perguntou Snape de cara feia.

-O Professor Dumbledore me pediu para dar a primeira aula deles. Ele quer que eu conte A História. – disse segurando o riso ao ver a cara que Snape fez.

-De novo? Você tem que contar essa História de novo? – perguntou ele fechando a cara.

-Sinto muito. Ordens são ordens. – disse dando um alegre sorriso, o que fez Snape fechar ainda mais a cara.

-Você está mentindo. – disse ele estreitando os olhos. – Dumbledore não lhe pediu nada, não é? – disse ele astutamente.

-Isso não lhe interessa, _Severo_. – disse Guilherme calmamente, sem perder a pose. – Eu vou dar a primeira aula deles, você querendo ou não. – Disse Guilherme encarando Snape nos olhos.

Harry, Rony e Hermione olhavam a cena de bocas abertas. Como Snape permitia que Guilherme falasse daquele jeito com ele?

Guilherme e Snape se encaravam nos olhos, sem ao menos piscar, até que Snape deu um passo a frente murmurando:

-Ora seu... – ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a mão nas vestes, provavelmente à procura da varinha.

-Nem pense nisso Severo. – disse Guilherme calmamente enquanto batia com um dedo no bracelete dourado que usava.

Snape ao ver o movimento relacionado ao bracelete, pareceu pensar melhor e com um bufo irritado, virou as costas e voltou à cozinha.

Guilherme deu uma gostosa gargalhada e com um gesto simples, chamou Harry, Rony e Hermione para acompanhá-lo enquanto subia as escadas.

Uma estranha expressão de entendimento apareceu no rosto de Hermione enquanto eles subiam a escada.

Quando chegaram ao primeiro patamar ela disse:

-Você e Snape se comunicaram não foi? – perguntou se dirigindo à Guilherme.

Guilherme que aparentemente estava distraído, se virou para olhá-la em dúvida.

-Desculpe Hermione. O que disse? – perguntou olhando para ela.

-Você e Snape se comunicaram não é? –disse novamente.

-Do que você está falando? Você estava lá. Você viu e ouviu toda a conversa. – disse ele erguendo uma sobrancelha e formando um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Não é à conversa que assistimos a que estou me referindo. Enquanto vocês se olhavam. Vocês se comunicaram com o olhar não foi? – disse ela olhando nos olhos cor de mel dele.

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso, que foi interpretado com um _"Sim"_ por Hermione.

Ele virou as costas e continuou a subir as escadas sacudindo a cabeça e ainda sorrindo.

-Hermione, do que você estava falando? – perguntou Harry enquanto recomeçavam a subir as escadas.

-Ora Harry. Vai dizer que não notou. – respondeu ela com uma ponta de deboche.

-Notei o que? – perguntou Harry confuso.

-Notou que eles se olharam e depois agiram como se tivessem tido uma longa conversa. – respondeu ela ligeiramente ofegante por subir tantas escadas.

-Ah... E o que é que tem? – perguntou Rony.

-O que é que tem? Rony, não seja burro. Não são todos os bruxos que podem fazer isso. Isso se chama telepatia. É uma arte muito antiga, que é explicada como uma conversa entre duas ou mais pessoas, sem usar as palavras, apenas se olhando eles conseguem conversar, é uma variação da Legilimência. – explicou Hermione.

-E o que tem demais nisso? – perguntou Rony sem entender.

-Tem demais, que isso é uma coisa que apenas bruxos muito poderosos conseguem fazer. Tem demais, que tem que ter enorme poder para usar a Telepatia, e tem que ser um excelente legilimente. – disse ela sem paciência.

Antes que Harry ou Rony pudessem responder, chegaram ao fim da escada, completamente ofegantes.

Estavam em um curto corredor que terminava em uma simples porta. Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram de Guilherme que estava parado ao lado da porta.

-Bem, aqui estamos. – ele segurou a maçaneta e girou. – Bem-vindos à Sala de Treinamento. – terminou ele abrindo a porta.


	10. Espadas

_**Capítulo 9 – Espadas**_

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram lentamente na sala, analisando tudo. O teto da sala era alto e com vigas espalhadas por todos os lugares; havia duas grandes janelas que deixavam o ambiente bastante iluminado; na parede oposta à porta, se encontravam inúmeras caixas, impossibilitando uma visão completa da parede; e no chão do aposento inteiro, havia uma espécie de carpete de borracha, utilizado para absorver quedas, em lutas.

Harry entrou na sala iluminada, olhando para tudo, apesar de nunca ter estado ali, achou que aquela sala havia sido um dia, o sótão da casa.

Harry estava olhando ao redor quando viu, na parede oposta ao local onde se encontrava, cerca de 10 imagens emolduradas.

Harry se aproximou das imagens emolduradas para vê-las melhor. Quando se aproximou o suficiente percebeu que todas elas retratavam Espadas.

Algumas delas estavam em suas bainhas, sobre alguma mesa ou no chão; outras estavam com metade da lâmina enterrada no chão, formando uma cruz; e outras estavam nas mãos de cavaleiros com brilhantes armaduras; e apenas uma imagem emoldurada estava encoberta por um pano negro, impedindo que qualquer um visse a imagem resguardada.

Harry foi analisando imagem por imagem lentamente, por algum motivo desconhecido, se sentia atraído pelas imagens, queria ficar olhando para elas e apreciando os mínimos detalhes como se fossem obras de arte.

-São lindas não é Harry? – perguntou Guilherme se aproximando.

Harry se virou para olhá-lo, enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente com Rony e Hermione ao seu lado.

-Sim. Realmente são lindas. – disse Harry voltando a apreciar as imagens. Se deteu em uma espada que ele não só vira, com empunhara. A Espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Ela estava belíssima na imagem. Sua lâmina prateada reluzia levemente, assim como os rubis incrustados à ela. O nome: _"Godric Gryffindor"_ cintilava levemente na foto.

-Ah sim... – disse Guilherme – Dumbledore me disse que você usou essa espada para matar um basilisco. Alias, _o_ basilisco da Câmara Secreta.

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça, para depois prosseguir olhando as outras imagens.

Parou para observar uma espada dourada nas mãos de um cavaleiro, que usava uma coroa dourada na cabeça. A espada era idêntica àquela que Guilherme empunhara na casa dos Dursleys há alguns dias, mas ele optou por não comentar nada, prosseguindo.

Parou novamente para observar outra espada. Essa, ao contrário das outras espadas, lhe causava arrepios. Ela tinha estranhos símbolos talhados na lâmina enterrada na terra, a empunhadura era dourada, com cobras verdes entrelaçando-se, e a ponta do cabo terminava em uma garra segurando uma pequena esfera, parecida com uma pérola.

-Essa é incrível não é? – perguntou Guilherme a Harry.

Incrível não seria a palavra usada por Harry para descrever aquela espada. A palavra escolhida poderia ser _"Estranha", "Maligna", "Tenebrosa", "Esquisita_", mas jamais seria "_Incrível_".

Aquela espada lhe deu um estranho frio na espinha, como se fosse uma coisa ruim.

-É. Realmente ela não parece incrível. – disse Guilherme calmamente.

Harry se assustou. Com Guilherme sabia o que ele pensara?

-Como você...? – perguntou Harry.

-Você deve ter pensado o mesmo que eu pensei quando vi essa imagem pela primeira vez, a julgar pelo seu rosto. _"Ela pode ser tudo, menos incrível"_, isso foi exatamente o que eu pensei quando vi essa imagem pela primeira vez. Não sei o que há com ela. Emana uma energia ruim.

-Maligna seria a palavra certa. – disse Hermione com um arrepio.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

-É. Você tem razão Hermione. Maligna. Talvez seja por que essa é uma das Espadas mais poderosas que existem, talvez seja por que a pessoa que a forjou fosse um grande bruxo das trevas, talvez seja por que seu último dono tenha sido um dos piores bruxos que já existiram.

-O bruxo que a forjou era um bruxo das trevas e o seu último dono foi um dos piores bruxos que já existiram? – perguntou Hermione.

-É claro. Ah... Eu não contei a vocês? – perguntou Guilherme parecendo confuso. – Essa espada foi forjada e utilizada por Salazar Slytherin, e antes que ele abandonasse Hogwarts, ele a guardou na Câmara Secreta, de onde só poderia sair nas mãos do seu verdadeiro Herdeiro.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

-Você está querendo dizer... Voldemort?

-Exatamente. Estou me referindo, naturalmente, a Lord Voldemort. – respondeu Guilherme com a voz rouca.


	11. História

_**Capítulo 10 – História**_

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram parados estupefatos, olhando Guilherme.

-Pelo que parece, quando Voldemort entrou na Câmara pela primeira vez, ele a tirou de lá. Depois disso, ela foi vista inúmeras vezes empunhada por ele em batalhas, mas por algum estranho motivo... – ele olhou diretamente para Harry. – Ela desapareceu quando ele lançou àquela maldição em você Harry.

-Como assim desapareceu? – balbuciou Harry.

Guilherme deu de ombros e os chamou para o acompanharem pela sala, levando-os diretamente a um canto onde havia várias almofadas douradas e confortáveis. Assim que chegou lá, ele jogou quatro almofadas no chão, formando um quadrado.

-Sentem-se. – disse ele apontando as almofadas enquanto se sentava.

Assim que Harry se sentou, tornou a perguntar:

-Como assim desapareceu?

-Ninguém sabe Harry. A única coisa que sabemos é que ela nunca mais foi vista desde que Voldemort lhe atacou aquela noite. Simplesmente desapareceu.

-Mas ela não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido. – disse Rony.

-Na verdade, ela pode sim Rony. Algumas Espadas mágicas, como é o caso dessa, são enfeitiçadas de diversos modos, de modo que podem se transformar em chaves de portal e coisas assim. – respondeu Guilherme. – Mas a questão é que se ela realmente desapareceu, tomara que seja para sempre, por que Voldemort quase venceu a ultima Guerra graças àquela Espada.

-Foi por causa dela que Vocês-Sabem-Quem quase venceu da última vez? – perguntou Rony.

-Foi sim. Ela é uma Espada poderosíssima, e poucas Espadas podem resistir ao seu poder, entre elas está a Espada de Gryffindor.

-Apenas a Espada de Gryffindor pode resistir à Espada de Slytherin? – perguntou Rony.

-Não foi isso que ele disse Rony. – explicou Hermione impaciente – Ele disse que uma das Espadas que podem resistir ao poder da Espada de Slytherin é a Espada de Gryffindor.

-Ah tá. Entendi. – respondeu ele novamente.

-O que nos leva diretamente ao ponto a que eu queria chegar. – disse Guilherme. – A Espada de Slytherin praticamente se iguala ao poder da Espada de Gryffindor, por isso precisamos de uma Espada mais poderosa para derrotar Voldemort, caso ele esteja com a Espada de Slytherin.

-Mas existe uma arma mais poderosa do que as Espadas de Slytherin e a de Gryffindor? – perguntou Hermione.

-Sim. Somente uma, e é nela que precisamos nos concentrar. – disse Guilherme com um sorriso misterioso e animado.

"Há muito e muito tempo se passou a história que estou prestes a lhes contar. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo se passou desde a realização dessa história, mas creio que ela tenha se passado na Idade Média.

Era uma época de batalhas incessantes, guerras destruidoras, guerreiros corajosos, e entre esses guerreiros corajosos, um se destacava. Não era um simples guerreiro, mas sim um rei. Esse rei era bondoso, justo, generoso, um verdadeiro soberano, um líder nato.

Mas em um dia, não se pode dizer qual exatamente, ele foi assassinado dentro de seu próprio castelo, foi achado em seu quarto, que fora completamente destruído e vasculhado. Uma fortaleza impenetrável. Protegida com diversos feitiços, realizadas por seu mais fiel amigo, conselheiro e protetor: Merlim.

Nem mesmo o mais poderoso bruxo pode ressuscitar os mortos sem o auxílio da Magia Negra, e Merlim não era o tipo de bruxo que utilizava Magia Negra.

O bondoso rei foi enterrado por Merlim e os guardas de confiança do rei, que formavam sua guarda pessoal, os cavaleiros mais fiéis do reino. No entanto, o reino estava em guerra e o rei não deixara herdeiros.

Merlim como o grande sábio que era, preparou um teste para que houvesse um novo rei rapidamente. O teste era muito simples, consistia basicamente em tirar a Espada Sagrada do rei de uma pedra encantada. Merlim não deixou que nenhum de seus aprendizes a enfeitiçasse, preferindo enfeitiçá-la pessoalmente, de modo que o feitiço ficou realmente muito poderoso. Apenas aquele que tivesse bondade, generosidade, força, coragem no coração poderia tirá-la de lá, ou seja, quem tivesse o coração puro se tornaria o novo rei.

Merlim mandou que os mensageiros espalhassem a história da Espada Sagrada por todo o reino, e assim os melhores guerreiros tentaram tirar a Espada, mas sem sucesso.

O tempo passou e depois de muito tempo um garoto conseguiu tirá-la da pedra, tornando-se assim o novo rei. Seu nome era Arthur.

Rei Arthur não tinha poderes mágicos, mas era um bom rei, treinado na arte das Espadas pelos fiéis cavaleiros do antigo rei, os Cavaleiros da Tabula Redonda. Merlim o treinou em artes mágicas simples, como preparar poções poderosas e úteis.

Com Rei Arthur no comando, o reino voltou a estar em paz, mas não por muito tempo.

O reino novamente foi invadido por bárbaros, e Arthur resistia bravamente no poder, até que em um dia de tempestade, Arthur foi achado morto, apunhalado em seu quarto real na fortaleza enfeitiçada.

O quarto fora destruído completamente, como se estivessem à procura de algo. Merlim teve certeza de que estavam atrás da Espada Sagrada, que consagrara Arthur como rei e que mantivera a paz no reino por tantos anos.

Essa era a segunda vez em anos que um rei era assassinado dentro daquela fortaleza. Merlim achava que ambos haviam sido assassinados pela posse da Espada Sagrada que guardavam e pela qual zelavam.

Preocupado com o que poderia acontecer se a Espada caísse em mãos erradas, ele foi até o local secreto em que a Espada era guardada, e a pegou. Entregou-a a um de seus aprendizes e ao cavaleiro mais leal e fiel ao Rei Arthur e também a seu antecessor, com um mapa e ordens para que ele a levasse até o ponto marcado no mapa.

Dias depois, Merlim recebeu uma mensagem do cavaleiro fiel, que enviara àquela missão. Ele disse na mensagem que a Espada Sagrada fora guardada em segurança no local marcado no mapa, disse que o aprendiz enfeitiçara o local com poderosos feitiços para proteção, disse que queimara o mapa com a localização da Espada e depois terminando a mensagem, disse que acabara de matar o aprendiz de Merlim, e que logo que despachasse a mensagem, acabaria com a própria vida, assim como Merlim lhes pedira.

Merlim morreu dias depois, com a segurança de que fizera a coisa certa. Aquela Espada Sagrada tinha enorme poder, serviria tanto para proteger o mundo, quanto para destruí-lo.

Ele sabia disso, ele a fizera. A enfeitiçara com inúmeros feitiços poderosíssimos, para que ela fosse indestrutível e para que saísse sempre vencedora de todas as batalhas.

A Espada Sagrada nunca mais foi vista ou sequer encontrada. As únicas pessoas que sabiam onde ela se encontrava eram Merlim, seu aprendiz e o fiel cavaleiro que serviu ao Rei Arthur.

Infelizmente, ela é a Espada mais poderosa já criada, pois o bruxo que a criou foi o maior bruxo que já existiu. Ela é uma Espada Sagrada, feita com Magia boa e pura.

Não se sabe ao certo como, mas de alguma maneira essa História vazou para o mundo trouxa e foi contada muitas vezes, como uma lenda. A lenda de Excalibur, a Espada Sagrada." – finalizou Guilherme enquanto descobria a única imagem da sala que permanecera coberta. Era uma bonita Espada, com a empunhadura rebuscada e enfeitada com o que parecia ser um dragão prata-e-ouro, sua lâmina era serrilhada e constituída por uma material metálico muito brilhante, idêntico à prata, com uma fina placa de cobre embaixo da imagem dizendo: _"Excalibur, a Espada Sagrada"._


	12. Curiosidade

_**Capítulo 11 – Curiosidade**_

-Meu Deus, eu ainda não acredito. – disse Hermione na hora do jantar para Harry e Rony. – Quero dizer, essa História é muito conhecida no mundo trouxa. Eu não fazia idéia de que poderia ser real.

-É verdade. Mas o problema é que agora nós precisamos achar essa Espada para derrotar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. – disse Rony bebendo um gole de suco.

-É, mas isso não será fácil. Afinal a Ordem tem procurado essa Espada há muito tempo, desde a primeira Guerra e ainda não achou, não é Harry? – perguntou Hermione se virando para ele.

-Ahn...? – perguntou Harry levantando os olhos para o rosto dela. Estivera observando o quanto ela estava linda com uma calça jeans combinando com a jaqueta também jeans e uma camiseta rosa por baixo, completando com o cabelo solto, que lhe caia um pouco abaixo do meio das costas, ainda um pouco úmidos do banho.

-Harry? Ei Harry... – chamou ela acordando ele do transe em que ele se encontrava.

Ao olhar para os olhos dela, ele desviou o olhar e corou.

-Desculpe Mione, o que você perguntou? – disse ele meio sem jeito.

-Nada não, deixa pra lá. – disse ela bufando de impaciência.

Minutos depois todos começaram a esvaziar a mesa, pois haveria outra reunião da Ordem ali.

-Harry... – começou Lupin – Você poderia chamar o Guilherme no quarto dele?

-Ah... Claro. – respondeu ele.

-Ótimo. É no último andar, diga que vamos começar em um minuto. – disse Lupin limpando parte da mesa com um gesto de varinha.

Harry acompanhou Rony e Mione até a sala de visitas e depois de murmurar aonde ia subiu rapidamente até o último andar da casa.

Chegou ligeiramente ofegante ao patamar e andou lentamente pelo corredor, passando pela porta do quarto de Sirius e lhe lançando um olhar esguio.

Chegou ao fim do corredor e bateu à porta do último quarto do corredor.

Alguns segundos se passaram e depois Harry ouviu passos e Guilherme abriu a porta.

-Ah... Olá Harry. Não precisava bater na porta. – disse sorrindo - _A casa é sua_. Literalmente.

-Hum... OK. Mas é que o Lupin me disse para chamá-lo, pois já vão começar a reunião.

-É eu sei. – disse ele voltando para dentro do quarto. – Apenas perdi a hora. Me perdi em pensamentos.

Harry o seguiu para dentro do quarto, fitando tudo atentamente.

O quarto de Guilherme era menor que o de Harry e Rony, no entanto estava muito mais lotado de coisas. Em uma das paredes havia a janela com pesadas cortinas de veludo negro, e uma escrivaninha com alguns livros encostada à janela; havia uma parede abarrotada de estantes cheias de livros; um armário negro em que Guilherme arrumava algumas roupas; os criados-mudos sustentavam abajures simples de porcelana; a cama estava bem arrumada exceto por algumas folhas de papel, alguns livros e o que pareceu ser uma Penseira que Guilherme fez questão de arrumar assim que entrou no quarto; ao pé da cama havia um grande malão que Harry achou ser idêntico ao que ele próprio tinha; havia um armário aberto encostado em outra parede, cheio de objetos como Sensores dos Segredos e Bisbilhoscópios, e vidros com líquidos coloridos, aparentemente diversos tipos de poções.

Harry se aproximou das estantes abarrotadas de livros e pôde ver alguns como: _Artes das Trevas e como detê-la, Magia Negra e sua fraqueza, Luz contra as Trevas: Quem vence?._

-Pode pegar qualquer um se quiser Harry. Eu não me importo de lhe emprestar. – disse Guilherme terminando de guardar a bacia de pedra luminosa em um armário. – Fique a vontade. Escolha o que quiser, mas depois feche a porta ao sair, está bem? Estou atrasado, nos vemos depois. – despediu-se ele saindo rapidamente do quarto.

-OK. Obrigado. – respondeu Harry.

Harry foi andando analisando um ou outro livro das estantes, sem dúvida havia alguns muito bons e interessantes. Ao chegar ao fim da estante, Harry olhou a volta no quarto, se lembrando vagamente da bacia de pedra que Guilherme guardara às pressas. Será que era mesmo uma Penseira?

Se aproximou do armário em que ele guardara o objeto. _"Será que devo abrir?"_ se perguntou ele. Abriu a porta bruscamente e olhou dentro.

O armário estava bem organizado e tudo estava no lugar, não havia nenhuma bacia de pedra à vista.

Meio desapontado, deu uma última olhada no armário e viu uma cintilante luz brilhando na parte superior interna.

Esticando-se ao máximo, ele tateou a estante até sua mão tocar levemente em uma superfície áspera, e com cuidado, ele tirou a Penseira da estante, colocando-a em cima da cama.

Para a surpresa de Harry, a Penseira estava cheia de memórias. Estava tentado a ver quais lembranças guardava. Como Guilherme sabia a História de Excalibur tão detalhadamente? Por que Dumbledore confiava tanto nele?

Harry sentia que as respostas estavam logo ali, dentro daquela bacia de pedra. Sua curiosidade falava mais alto.

"_Será que deveria arriscar e ver o porquê de tanto mistério?"_


	13. Memória

_**Capítulo 12 – Memória**_

Harry olhava pensativo para a Penseira cheia de um líquido solidificado, ou um vento liquefeito, não saberia dizer.

Estava muito curioso para saber o que aquela Penseira escondia, mas sabia que estaria se arriscando a ser pego por Guilherme.

"_Será que devo correr esse risco?"_ pensou Harry antes de tomar sua decisão.

Harry se sentiu caindo pela escuridão crescente até parar bruscamente em um enorme jardim. Era realmente imenso, a grama por toda parte era de um verde surreal, havia árvores espalhadas por todo o jardim e pequenos grupos juntavam-se sob suas sombras. Era o caso do grupo mais próximo a Harry.

Era um grupo de cerca de 8 ou 9 jovens. Aparentavam a mesma idade de Harry.

O grupo ria animada e descontraidamente sobre algo que presenciaram. Harry se aproximou para ouvir melhor a conversa.

-Foi realmente hilário. – dizia um garoto alto e forte de pele bronzeada – Ele ficou com um rabo enorme de rato e saiu guinchando.

Ele fez uma imitação grotesca do que poderia ter acontecido e todos gargalharam gostosamente.

Só então Harry pôde notar em todos que estavam ali. Seis deles eram rapazes, um deles era o Guilherme que tinha um dos braços em torno do ombro de uma garota baixa e gorducha que tinha os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado muito; Dois deles eram altos e fortes, um com a pele bronzeada e olhos miúdos e negros, o outro tinha a pele branca e era loiro como se tivesse ascendência alemã; havia um japonês de cabelo espetado; um rapaz com cara de galã, usando topete de gel, e olhos verdes; e um outro rapaz, magricela e de nariz empinado; havia mais duas garotas, uma delas tinha o cabelo negro e usava esmalte, batom e sombra negros e tinha o rosto coberto de piercings prateados; a outra era loira com mechas claras e olhos muito azuis, com cara de ser CDF.

-Você não devia ter feito isso Guilherme. – disse a garota com cara de CDF. – Você pode receber um bom castigo por isso.

-Não se preocupe com isso Sarah. – respondeu Guilherme despreocupado – A questão é que eu não vou deixar ninguém mexer com os meus amigos e sair impune. Onde já se viu atacar uma garota como a Brenda pelas costas. – continuou ele apertando ainda mais o abraço que dava na garota, que agora sorria meio encabulada.

-Você não deveria ter se metido nisso Guilherme. – disse a tal de Brenda com os olhos ainda vermelhos e a voz esganiçada.

-Aquele imbecil de Jonh Smithers. Se ele se meter com você de novo, nos avise que acabaremos com ele pra você Brenda. – disse o rapaz com cara de galã.

-"Acabaremos"? Até parece que você vai fazer alguma coisa Jake. Você não faria nada àquele imbecil. – disse a garota com a cara cheia de piercings.

-É claro que faria. _"Um por todos e todos por um"._

-Esse é o lema dos _Mosquiteiros_ não é? – perguntou o garoto magricela de nariz empinado.

-É _Mosqueteiros_ Jimmy.

-Que seja... – retrucou ele.

-Ei pessoal. Eu estou com fome. Podemos ir à cozinha pegar algo para comer? – perguntou o grandalhão com cara de alemão.

Todos olharam imediatamente para Guilherme, deixando claro que ele era o líder do grupo, que sorriu e respondeu:

-É claro Jonny. Eu também estou morrendo de fome.

Todos começaram a se levantar conversando, rindo e se demorando bastante. Harry estava se preparando para acompanhá-los, quando foram interrompidos por alguns homens que caminhavam pelo jardim em direção a eles, vindos de uma enorme mansão ao longe.

Os homens que usavam estranhos uniformes negros com bordados em prata e varinhas em punho, pararam a uns 5 metros de distância de Guilherme, Harry e os outros.

A balburdia parou instantaneamente quando os homens se dirigiram a um deles:

-Guilherme McKinnon. – disse o homem da frente que parecia liderar o grupo de cinco homens.

-Sim, sou eu. – disse Guilherme dando um passo a frente dos outros.

-Guilherme McKinnon, você está preso por usar a Maldição Imperdoável _"Avada Kedavra"_ contra outro ser humano, crime que tem sentença pré-determinada como Prisão Perpétua em Azkaban, no entanto você tem direito a um julgamento, que ocorrerá no Ministério da Magia. Agora nos dê sua varinha e se entregue pacificamente ou teremos que usar a força para prendê-lo. – disse o mesmo homem apontando a varinha para Guilherme, gesto que os outros quatro homens que o acompanhavam imitaram.


	14. Vingança

_**Capítulo 13 – Vingança**_

Harry ficou olhando estático para a cena.

Os estranhos homens de uniforme negro e prata apontavam a varinha para Guilherme, que se encontrava a frente do grupo de garotos.

No instante seguinte, todos os garotos estavam entre Guilherme e os representantes do Ministério, com as varinhas em punho.

-Ninguém vai levá-lo a lugar nenhum. – disse o garoto com cara de galã.

-Isso aí. Ele é inocente. – disse a garota com cara de CDF – Guilherme nunca mataria ninguém.

-Saiam da frente vocês todos. – disse o homem do Ministério. – Ou seremos obrigados a enfeitiçá-los.

-Tentem. – disse a garota cheia de piercings levantando a varinha. Todos os outros garotos levantaram as varinhas também, em posição de ataque.

_-"Um por todos e todos por um"._ – disse Brenda, com a voz esganiçada e repentinamente cheia de coragem.

-Parem. – disse Guilherme atrás do grupo de garotos. Todos se viraram para ele.

-Mas Guilherme... – começou o japonês de cabelo espetado.

-Não. – disse ele com a voz firme. – Já chega. Afastem-se. Está tudo bem.

Os garotos se entreolharam e depois abriram caminho para Guilherme, que puxou a varinha e caminhou até os representantes do Ministério.

Os representantes pareceram surpresos com a atitude dele, e o líder do cortejo estendeu a mão, esperando que Guilherme entregasse a varinha a ele.

Guilherme estendeu a varinha para o homem, mas quando ele foi pegá-la Guilherme a tirou de seu alcance.

-O que você... – começou o homem.

-Você não vai tocar na minha varinha. – disse ele sem demonstrar medo algum.

O homem aparentemente contra vontade, meteu a mão no bolso da capa, retirou uma caixinha e lhe estendeu para que guardasse a varinha.

Guilherme fez isso rapidamente e depois lhe devolveu a caixa.

-Podemos ir agora. – disse ele começando a andar.

Um dos Aurores segurou seu braço, mas com um brusco puxão ele resmungou um _"Sei andar sozinho. Obrigado"._

No segundo seguinte Harry sentiu uma mão segurar com força seu braço e antes que ele pudesse olhar quem o segurava, eles foram puxados para fora da lembrança, pousando levemente no quarto de Guilherme na Sede da Ordem.

Harry olhou em volta para ver quem o trouxera, e se deparou com Guilherme que o olhava firmemente.

-Mexer nas coisas dos outros é falta de educação Harry. – disse ele caminhando para a escrivaninha e pegando alguns documentos em uma gaveta.

-Me...me desculpe... eu não... - gaguejou Harry. A expressão de Guilherme era difícil de decifrar.

Guilherme olhou para Harry, e depois caminhou até onde a Penseira estava pousada. Retirou todo o seu conteúdo e o guardou de volta na cabeça.

-Certas coisas não devem ser lembradas Harry. E nem vistas.

-Eu só a achei por acaso e fiquei curioso para... - tentou explicar Harry, se sentindo mal por ter feito aquilo.

-_"A curiosidade não é um pecado, embora devamos tomar cuidado com ela"_.

Harry não soube o que dizer por isso desviou o olhar para a janela.

-Me desculpe. Eu realmente não deveria ter mexido nas suas coisas. – desculpou-se Harry, sem saber o que pensar.

-Tudo bem. Não há problema. - disse ele pegando vários papéis que deixara sob a escrivaninha e arrumando-os nos braços. – Mas eu quero que você me espere aqui. A reunião da Ordem terminará logo e eu quero falar com você.

-É claro. Esperarei aqui mesmo. – disse Harry achando que era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

-Excelente. Volto logo. – disse saindo do quarto.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio. Sabia que o que fizera não era certo, mas não conseguira resistir. Se dirigiu a uma poltrona para esperar o retorno de Guilherme.

-Ei Harry. Acorde! – disse Guilherme estalando os dedos na frente de seu rosto. Harry estivera num estado de transe até aquele momento apenas pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Pensando se Guilherme realmente poderia ter matado alguém, nas aulas que ele teria, em Voldemort, Hermione, Rony, todos os outros.

-Ah... Desculpe. - disse piscando algumas vezes e acordando.

-Você está bem Harry? – perguntou Guilherme o olhando fixamente.

-Aham... Estou sim. O que você queria falar comigo mesmo? – perguntou Harry, de repente se lembrando o porquê de ele estar ali.

-Ah bem. Quero falar com você sobre o que você viu na Penseira. Na verdade quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – disse ele, e depois se levantou e caminhou até um grande armário.

Ao destrancá-lo com um feitiço, pegou uma caixa de madeira polida e a levou até onde Harry e a Penseira estavam. Abriu a caixa lentamente, mostrando três pequenos frascos, dois com um líquido prateado dentro e um deles vazio.

-Essas são as lembranças mais importantes da minha vida, Harry. Duas delas são minhas e uma é de um elfo-doméstico, e foi conseguida por Dumbledore que a presenteou a mim. – dizendo isso, ele pegou o frasco vazio e o encheu com uma memória da própria cabeça. – Essa lembrança é a que você viu a pouco. – disse guardando o frasco de volta na caixa.

Ele pegou outro frasco e o esvaziou na Penseira.

-Essa memória se seguiu à que você viu. – e fazendo um gesto elegante, indicou a Harry que entrasse. – Primeiro você.

Harry se sentiu mergulhando na escuridão como em todas as vezes que entrava na Penseira.

Quando pousou, só teve alguns segundos para olhar o lugar em que estava antes de Guilherme aparecer ao seu lado. Era o mesmíssimo tribunal a qual ele esteve certa vez, sendo julgado por fazer magias fora de Hogwarts, a diferença é que Guilherme estava sentado à cadeira, com os braços acorrentados e o tribunal estava vazio, exceto pelos homens que o prenderam. Esses estavam parados, encostados à parede como se esperassem alguém.

-E então... – começou Guilherme – quando eles vão chegar?

Os homens de uniforme o olharam surpresos, mas não responderam.

-Ora vamos... – continuou ele – Não estaríamos aqui, se não estivéssemos à espera de alguém. Quem está a caminho? O ministro? Algum auror? – disse ele com tom de riso na voz.

-Fique quieto garoto. – disse o chefe do grupo, mas Guilherme apenas riu.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta atrás de Guilherme se abriu e os homens de uniforme se retiraram. Pela porta aberta entraram Alvo Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks e Severo Snape.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram. Estão atrasados. Estava preocupado. Cheguei a achar que tivessem sido atacados. – e depois começou a rir loucamente.

-Quieto. – rosnou Moody para ele e depois sussurrou a Dumbledore – Tem certeza que ele é a pessoa que estamos procurando Dumbledore?

-Absoluta Alastor. – e depois se virando para Guilherme – Olá Guilherme. Meu nome é...

-Alvo Dumbledore, cacique supremo da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, chefe da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos e diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. - recitou Guilherme em tom monótono.

-Exatamente. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

-Gosto de estar bem informado sobre os maiores bruxos da atualidade, notícias em relação à Guerra e etc. – disse ele com um estranho sorriso nos lábios – E esse deve ser: Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody - disse olhando para Moody – Ex-chefe da Seção dos Aurores do Ministério da Magia Britânico, e ex-professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. – depois olhou para Lupin – Remo Jonh Lupin, lobisomem assumido e ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. E parabéns, tem que ter muita coragem para publicar a sua condição de lobisomem hoje em dia, considerando o preconceito e tudo isso. – e depois notando o olhar surpreso de todos para ele, ele sacudiu os ombros e disse – Tenho um correspondente em Hogwarts. Mas esses são os únicos que eu conheço _Alvo_. – disse se dirigindo a Dumbledore como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Chame-o de Professor Dumbledore moleque. – disse Moody se exaltando.

-Acalme-se Alastor. – disse Dumbledore. – Fico contente por você já conhecê-los Guilherme. Estes outros são Ninfadora Tonks, uma excelente auror que está nos acompanhando hoje; e Severo Snape, professor de Poções de Hogwarts.

-Ah sim... – ele olhou para Tonks especificamente e sorriu como se estivesse animado – É um prazer conhecê-la. – e depois olhou para Snape com desdém.

-Gostaria de conversar com você Guilherme, mas não gostaria que estivesse preso durante essa conversa. – e estalou os dedos, para que as algemas que o prendiam o soltassem.

Guilherme se levantou lentamente se espreguiçando e esfregando a marca vermelha em seu pulso esquerdo, logo abaixo de um bonito bracelete dourado cravejado de pedras coloridas, onde as algemas o prenderam.

-Conversar comigo? E sobre o que seria essa conversa? – perguntou ele encarando Dumbledore sem demonstrar nada, nem mesmo admiração ou respeito.

-Eu gostaria de saber se você está interessado em entrar para a Ordem da Fênix. – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

-Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou ele olhando para os outros que estavam presentes.

-Você com certeza sabe o que é a Ordem da Fênix, não? – perguntou Snape demonstrando repugnância e desdém.

-Obviamente que sei _Severo_. É um conjunto de pessoas reunidas sob a liderança de Alvo Dumbledore, para _tentar_ derrotar Voldemort.

-Basicamente, é isso mesmo. – disse Lupin.

-E por que eu iria querer participar da famosa Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou a Dumbledore. – Por que eu estou sendo convidado a participar?

-Porque você é um garoto talentoso Guilherme. Um garoto inteligente, forte, esperto, excelente aluno, e tem uma motivação especial para lutar contra Voldemort. – disse Dumbledore ficando sério.

Guilherme de repente perdeu o sorriso que mantinha no rosto e seus olhos se estreitaram.

-Isso não é da conta de vocês! – disse rispidamente.

-É claro que é. Eles foram mortos por Voldemort à Serviço da Ordem. Você sabe disso.

-Ah... Entendi. Será que vocês querem que eu morra à Serviço da Ordem para continuar a tradição?

-Você não pareceu se importar quando matou aquele homem. – disse Moody friamente.

Guilherme se virou para ele com o sorriso mais sincero que já dera até o momento naquela sala.

-Ele mereceu morrer. Era um monstro. Um assassino. Matou mulheres e crianças tanto trouxas quanto bruxos. Não merecia habitar esse mundo, destruindo-o mais. Fiz o que fiz e não me arrependo. - disse sorrindo cordialmente quando parou de falar.

-Por que você o matou Guilherme? – perguntou Tonks assustada com o comportamento dele.

-Já disse que ele já havia matado gente demais. Achei que alguém devia pará-lo.

-Está mentindo. Você não o matou pelas pessoas inocentes, o matou porque ele matou sua mãe. Você queria vingança. – disse Snape com ar de deboche. Foi um erro.

Guilherme que estivera andando pela sala de costas para todos parou, e virou a cabeça na direção de Snape. Avançou para cima dele numa velocidade incrível, tirando de algum lugar uma brilhante e dourada Espada, e colocou a lâmina no pescoço de Snape.

-Nunca mais se atreva a falar da minha mãe seu Comensal imundo. – disse ele se segurando para não atacar. – Ou eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado: _Eu mato você_.


	15. Assassinato

_**Capítulo 14 – Assassinato**_

Snape ficou mais pálido do que normalmente, provavelmente por ter uma Espada com a lâmina afiada encostada em seu pescoço, empunhada por um assassino.

-Guarde a Espada Guilherme. – disse Dumbledore. Sua voz estava calma, mas firme.

Guilherme olhou de Dumbledore para Snape.

-Está avisado _Severo_. – disse Guilherme empunhando a espada em uma bela bainha dourada.

-De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou Lupin indicando a Espada, presa à cintura de Guilherme.

-Herança de família. – disse simplesmente. – E então, onde estávamos?

-Estávamos à espera da sua resposta: Você quer entrar para a Ordem da Fênix?

-E por que eu iria querer? Meu sonho sempre foi conhecer as instalações de Azkaban por dentro. – disse ele sarcasticamente. – E além do mais. Minha vida já não tem utilidade. Matei o homem que matou os meus pais. Fiz justiça. –finalizou ele.

-Fez justiça à sua mãe, sem dúvida. Do contrário não estaríamos aqui. – disse Moody.

-Espere. – disse Guilherme ligeiramente pálido. – O que você quer dizer com "Fez justiça _à sua mãe_"? E quanto ao meu pai? – perguntou ele estreitando os olhos.

-Seu pai não foi morto pelo homem que você matou. Ele era bom demais para ser morto assim. E temos provas de que Voldemort foi quem o matou. Pessoalmente. – disse Dumbledore.

-Prove. – desafiou Guilherme.

Dumbledore vasculhou os bolsos da capa até achar um frasco de vidro com um liquido prateado dentro.

-Aqui. Pegue. – disse Dumbledore lhe estendendo o frasco.

Guilherme o pegou relutante e ficou olhando fixamente o seu conteúdo.

-O que tem aqui? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

-A verdade. – disse Dumbledore o olhando nos olhos. – A sua resposta depende do conteúdo desse frasco.

Guilherme o encarou de volta e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Não preciso ver o que tem aqui. Vocês me convenceram. – disse caminhando na direção de Dumbledore. Este sorriu e apertou a mão de Guilherme.

-Bem vindo à Ordem da Fênix.

-Obrigado _Professor Dumbledore_.

Harry se sentiu pousando novamente no quarto de Guilherme, ao sair novamente da lembrança.

-Bem, pronto para a última Harry? – perguntou Guilherme.

-Ah... claro. – respondeu Harry ligeiramente pálido por tantas revelações, enquanto Guilherme guardava a lembrança e despejava uma nova na Penseira.

-Essa é a lembrança que o Professor Dumbledore me deu. Devo avisá-lo de que ocorrem fatos bastante trágicos nessa lembrança. Isso lhe incomoda?

-Se é tão importante, não. – respondeu Harry, ligeiramente incomodado.

-Ótimo, então primeiro você Harry. – disse ele fazendo um gesto com a mão em direção à Penseira.

Quando Harry chegou ao fundo da lembrança, ficou ligeiramente surpreso. Esperava tudo, só não esperava estar em uma enorme sala de estar, com a lareira acesa, vários armários e estantes abarrotadas de livros.

Havia duas pessoas na sala naquele momento; um homem alto e de ombros largos; e uma mulher loira, de olhos castanhos amendoados e um belo sorriso.

Ambos sussurravam um para o outro, de modo que Harry e Guilherme tiveram que se aproximar para ouvir a conversa.

-Nós fizemos o certo Kate. – dizia o homem em voz baixa, enquanto guardava uma caixa de madeira sob uma das pedras soltas da lareira.

-Mas será que ele vai ficar mesmo mais seguro naquele país Alan? – perguntou a mulher com um olhar de aflição ao marido.

-É claro que Guilherme vai ficar bem com meu irmão. É mais seguro para ele lá. Com todos os ataques de Você-Sabe-Quem aqui, e a atual situação, é mesmo mais seguro para ele lá.

-Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Algo não está certo. – disse ela parecendo nervosa.

-Acalme-se meu bem. – disse o marido à esposa, e depois se virando para uma porta chamou – Doblin! Doblin!

Um pequeno elfo-doméstico veio correndo da cozinha.

-Sim meu senhor. Em que posso ajudar? – seu olhar para o homem era estranho. Não era apenas a adoração e devoção como a que todos os elfos-domésticos possuem a seus donos. Ele demonstrava lealdade, respeito e fidelidade a seu mestre.

-Por favor, Doblin. Traga um chá calmante para a Sra. – disse ele indicando a esposa com a mão.

-É claro meu senhor. Em um instante. – e com uma reverência saiu às pressas.

Um silêncio pesado reinou sobre o ambiente, e Harry sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca e os pêlos de seu braço se arrepiarem. Aparentemente o homem que estava na sala também o sentiu, pois se levantou imediatamente, com a varinha em punho.

-Katherine, fuja. Ele está aqui. Nos achou. Vá. FUJA! – berrou ele à esposa. Ela olhou atônita para ele sem entender nada.

Então a porta da casa explodiu, voando lascas de madeira para todos os lados.

A mulher se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentada e se virou para a porta enquanto puxava a varinha das vestes.

Vários homens encapuzados entraram, lançando feitiços pelo cômodo, acertando armários e estantes de livros.

O homem imediatamente tirou uma Espada, que estava pendurada na parede como decoração, e começou a duelar de modo incrível com os homens encapuzados.

A mulher lançou um ou dois feitiços, mas não teve chance. Um homem forte e musculoso entrou com a varinha em punho e gritou apontando a varinha na direção dela:

-AVADA KEDAVRA! – fazendo com que a sala fosse banhada em um forte flash verde.

Só então o marido percebeu o que acontecera. Se virou para ver a esposa sendo lançada em direção a uma parede, tamanha a força do feitiço.

Com a distração do homem, os encapuzados tentaram atacá-lo, mas o elfo-doméstico se mostrou presente com o estilhaçar de uma xícara de chá ao entrar no aposento. E com um estalar de dedos, lançou um dos homens pela sala, fazendo-o bater em uma estante e sendo soterrado de pesados e empoeirados livros.

O elfo-doméstico foi lançando feitiços, como fazer uma porção de afiadas facas atacar os homens ou dar vida às Espadas decorativas do mestre.

Um dos homens se desviou dos ataques do pequeno elfo e o lançou à parede com um forte feitiço.

O dono da casa, apesar de ferido, e de lutar contra vários Comensais ao mesmo tempo, continuava a batalhar ferozmente até que um homem entrou na sala.

Ele usava uma esvoaçante capa negra e seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos na penumbra de seu rosto.

Puxou uma bonita Espada com estranhos símbolos talhados na lâmina, a empunhadura era dourada, com cobras verdes entrelaçando-se, e a ponta do cabo terminava em uma garra segurando uma pequena esfera, parecida com uma pérola. _A Espada de Slytherin_. Segurando-a firmemente, Voldemort se aproximou do homem que ainda lutava bravamente, e com um único corte horizontal, passou a lâmina pelo pescoço do homem, pelas costas, banhando o chão de sangue.

Imediatamente, o homem enfiou a lâmina da Espada que empunhava em um dos atacantes, antes de levar as mãos até a garganta, que fora cortada covardemente. Seu corpo caiu sob os joelhos, olhando à volta, como se procurasse uma gota de esperança, mas não a achou. Quando finalmente seu corpo bateu no chão e seus olhos ficaram desfocados, Voldemort disse:

-Avery, bom trabalho com a mulher. Curandeira medíocre. – disse ele aos homens que saqueavam a casa, enquanto ainda segurava a Espada de Slytherin e pisando no sangue do homem que acabara de matar. – Conjurem a Marca Negra. Imediatamente. E vamos sair daqui logo. Macnair, esse homem imundo sujou minha Espada de sangue. Limpe-a.

-Sim milorde. Com prazer. – disse o homem pegando a Espada como se fosse um tesouro.

Os homens se dirigiram para fora da casa, deixando o lugar destruído, deixando dois corpos para trás em seu legado de ganância e poder.

Um deles gritava _"Mosmordre"_ e sequer notaram quando o pequeno elfo-doméstico se levantou, machucado, e se dirigiu até uma pedra solta da lareira pegando uma caixa de madeira, para depois dasaparatar com um leve CRAC.

**N/A:** Eu queria agradecer à Lih Potter pelas reviews... Vlw msm, espero q goste do Novo cap... Comentem


	16. Elizabeth

_**Capítulo 15 – Elizabeth**_

Quando Harry voltou ao quarto de Guilherme, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Sentia que Guilherme o olhava, por isso resolveu dizer a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.

-Quem eram eles? As pessoas que Voldemort matou? – perguntou imaginado se estaria certo em pensar que eram os pais de Guilherme.

-Meus pais. – disse ele simplesmente, ainda olhando fixamente a Harry. –Tem algo que você quer me perguntar sobre essas lembranças Harry?

-Não. – disse ele timidamente.

-Relaxe Harry. Não se preocupe com essa última lembrança. – disse ele guardando-a de volta no frasco, e este na caixa de madeira. – Eu já estou conformado, embora ainda queira justiça. A primeira lembrança que você viu, foi a primeira etapa da minha conquista por justiça. Você sabe quem é Avery? – perguntou ele enquanto se sentava e gesticulava para que Harry também o fizesse.

-É claro. Já ouvi falar dele. Sei apenas que é um dos Comensais de Voldemort. – disse Harry imediatamente.

-Ele _era_ um dos Comensais de Voldemort. Ele morreu há mais de um mês.

-Morreu? – perguntou Harry.

-É. Morreu. Eu o matei. Por isso fui preso. – disse ele sem demonstrar remorso algum. – Mas com a ajuda do Professor Dumbledore, fui solto e ingressei na Ordem, essa é a segunda lembrança que nós vimos. E a terceira e última foi a lembrança que Dumbledore me deu no Ministério. Você viu. É a lembrança do assassinato dos meus pais. O professor Dumbledore a conseguiu com o elfo-doméstico deles, Doblin.

-Sim. Eu vi.

-Pois é. Doblin presenciou tudo, e assim que os homens foram embora, ele apareceu na casa do meu tio, onde eu estava morando, com aquela caixa de madeira.

-E o que tinha dentro dela? – perguntou Harry chocado, mas curioso.

-Isso. – disse ele enrolando a manga esquerda da camisa e mostrando o bracelete dourado que sempre usava. – Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

-A minha Espada Harry. Você me viu usando-a contra Snape naquela lembrança. Veja. – disse se levantando.

Ele encostou o braço esquerdo à cintura, de modo que o bracelete também encostasse, e depois com um forte brilho dourado, o bracelete foi ganhando forma até que havia se transformado em uma bonita Espada dourada. Era a mesma Espada que Harry tinha o visto empunhando na casa dos Dursleys e na lembrança contra Snape. Era dourada, com símbolos circulares por toda a empunhadura e pela bainha, e em ambas havia pedras coloridas e semi-preciosas, estava presa à cintura de Guilherme por um cinto grosso, metálico e dourado.

-Como você fez isso? – perguntou Harry pasmo.

-A minha Espada, Elizabeth, é enfeitiçada com um Feitiço de Auto-transfiguração. Foi isso que o elfo, Doblin, foi me entregar. E depois de deixar o bracelete com meu tio para que ele o desse a mim quando eu crescesse, ele voltou e deu o alarme à Ordem.

Harry apenas olhou abismado para ele, com o cérebro saturado de informações. Sem saber o que dizer, disse a primeira coisa que veio à mente.

-E o que mais essa Espada pode fazer? – perguntou depressa.

-Muitas coisas Harry. Tem feitiços de todos os tipos, Anti-ladrão, para Desarmar, Chave de Portal, Convocatório, entre outros.

-É... Incrível... – disse ainda pasmo.

-Por incrível que pareça, ela não é nada comparada à Excalibur.

A partir do dia seguinte, os treinamentos começaram de verdade. Por todos os dias que seguiram, Harry, Hermione e Rony tinham várias aulas com os membros da Ordem.

A primeira aula que tiveram de verdade foi com Minerva. Enquanto Hermione achou a aula interessante, Harry e Rony acharam dificílimas, embora ela tenha ficado mais fácil quando Guilherme lhes sussurrou instruções, coisa que Harry estranhou.

No começo ficara surpreso quando Guilherme apareceu para assistir a aula com eles, mas depois achou que aquilo se repetiria sempre e, poderia ser útil.

Ele parecia saber a matéria que Minerva ensinava, tão bem quanto Hermione, embora parecesse levemente entediado. Ao sair da sala de treinamento, onde fora a aula particular, Harry lhe perguntou o porquê do tédio e ele resmungou um _"Matéria repetida"_ que Harry não entendeu.

As aulas foram se tornando bastante interessantes, exceto, talvez, Poções. Snape parecia estar de péssimo humor, mais do que o normal, e falava apenas o essencial. O estranho é que em determinadas aulas, como a de Poções, Guilherme sequer prestava atenção. Ele apenas se sentava em uma cadeira e ficava lendo um livro em silêncio, como se estivesse apenas acompanhando e sequer dirigia um olhar a Snape.

Mas ao contrario as aulas de Snape, as aulas de Dumbledore eram muito interessantes. Harry em poucas semanas com as aulas de Dumbledore, conseguiu o que não conseguira no ano anterior com Snape: Aprender Oclumência.

Segundo Dumbledore, assim que todos eles aprendessem Oclumência, poderiam passar à Legilimência, o que seria muito interessante segundo Guilherme e Hermione.

As aulas de Lupin continuavam tão boas como sempre, e a cada aula ele lhes mostrava uma criatura das trevas diferente e como derrotá-la. Revisou Bichos-papões e Dementadores, aulas que Harry achou anormalmente fáceis.

Com Moody, as aulas eram repletas de gritos e avisos sobre como os Comensais agiam, como identificar venenos na comida ou bebida, mas o tema mais interessante sem dúvida era a Percepção do Bruxo. Moody lhes explicou que se desenvolvessem a Percepção Mágica com perfeição, não precisariam de nenhum olho mágico para saber se estavam em perigo ou sendo seguidos.

Na opinião de Harry, Rony e Hermione, a aula mais importante de todas essas era a que Guilherme começara a dar. Depois de contar a história de Excalibur, ele passou a lhes ensinar ótimos feitiços ofensivos e defensivos.

-Excelente Hermione. Muito bom mesmo. Você já dominou o Feitiço _Expendia_. – ia dizendo ele.

-Grande novidade. – sussurrou Rony para Harry, que sorriu.

-Não é tão difícil. – murmurou ela corada, de esforço para realizar o feitiço ou, talvez, de vergonha. – Só não entendi como podemos usar magia fora de Hogwarts, sem o Ministério saber.

-Ah isso. Com a Guerra contra Voldemort, a ultima coisa com que o Ministério se preocupa é com magias realizadas fora da escola. – explicou Guilherme.

-Ah certo. E mais quantos feitiços desse tipo teremos que aprender? – perguntou Hermione.

-Bom. Mais alguns. O treinamento que Dumbledore me pediu para dar a vocês vai ser dividido em três partes...

-Quais? – perguntou Rony o interrompendo.

-A primeira fase é essa. Feitiços Ofensivos e Defensivos. Muito úteis.

-E depois? – perguntou Harry curioso.

-A segunda fase é o treinamento corporal. Vou ajudar no seu desenvolvimento físico.

-Desenvolvimento físico? – perguntou Hermione entrando em pânico.

-É. Vou ajudar vocês a desenvolver sua força física, velocidade, resistência, elasticidade, etc. – disse sorrindo ao ver a cara dela. - E a terceira e última fase é ensinar vocês a usarem Espadas em batalha. Principalmente a você. – disse apontando para Harry.

-A mim? – perguntou surpreso.

-É claro. A Ordem está à procura da Excalibur. E quando a acharmos, você terá que saber usá-la para derrotar Voldemort. – disse de forma simples.

-Mas eu não posso usar uma Espada. Nem sei como...

TOC, TOC.

Alguém batia à porta.

-Você não sabe usar uma Espada agora. É pra isso que eu vou te ensinar. – disse ele caminhando até a porta para abrí-la. Quando o fez, Lupin entrou. Estava vestindo um sinistro uniforme negro com linhas prateadas bordadas e uma capa pesada.

-Olá Lupin. – disse Guilherme. – Achei que viria mais cedo.

-Desculpe. Tive assuntos a tratar com Moody. – respondeu lançando um olhar para os garotos que apenas ouviam a conversa.

-OK. Sem problemas. Você está pronto pelo que vejo. – disse sorrindo.

-Estou sim. E você? – perguntou surpreso por ele ainda estar com roupas de trouxa.

-Ah... Desculpe-me. Perdi a hora. – disse se dirigindo à porta. – Volto logo. – terminou saindo.

Harry, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, sentindo que algo muito interessante estava para acontecer.

N/A: Bom aí esta o nov cap... Espero q os poucos que estão lendo estejam gostando e desculpem a demora, andei mto, mto ocupado... Obrigado a tdas as reviews... Abraços


	17. Demonstração

_**Capítulo 16 – Demonstração**_

Cerca de 5 minutos haviam se passado até que Guilherme voltou para a sala com roupas idênticas às de Lupin.

-Finalmente. – disse Lupin impaciente. – Achei que tinha desistido. – completou em tom zombeteiro.

-E por que eu desistiria? – respondeu o outro no mesmo tom.

-Por que está com medo de mim. – disse Lupin sorrindo como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu? Com medo de você? O que você bebeu antes de vir para cá? – disse Guilherme desdenhoso.

Harry, Hermione Rony apenas acompanhavam a discussão com a boca meio aberta de espanto.

-Eu não bebi nada. Me respeite McKinnon! – disse Lupin em voz alta.

-Não diga asneiras. Por que eu respeitaria um lobisomem? – berrou o outro, exaltado.

Hermione, achando que a qualquer momento eles iriam começar a usar as varinhas, achou melhor intervir.

-Ei. Acalmem-se. – disse ela tentando se sobrepor aos berros dos dois.

Mas ao ouvir a voz de Hermione, ambos puxaram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo, como por instinto, e apontaram na direção dela em posição de ataque.

Ele parou de falar e se mexer, atônita.

Guilherme e Lupin a olharam e depois, do nada, começaram a gargalhar.

-O que foi que houve? Por que estão rindo e agindo assim? – perguntou ela confusa.

-Ora Hermione. – começou Guilherme. – Você não acreditou realmente que essa briga era real, não é? – perguntou ele rindo.

-Era só uma brincadeira Hermione. – disse Lupin. – Uma encenação. Nós combinamos isso.

Hermione fechou a cara e se sentou emburrada ao lado de Harry.

-Relaxe Mione. Foi só uma brincadeira. – disse ele sorrindo.

-De péssimo gosto. – retrucou ela bufando.

Quando conseguiram parar de rir, Guilherme e Lupin disseram que dariam uma aula juntos naquele dia.

-Alias, não vai ser exatamente uma aula. – acrescentou Guilherme olhando sorrateiramente Lupin.

-É. Vai ser uma demonstração. – completou Lupin.

-Demonstração de que? – perguntou Hermione ainda de cara fechada.

-De tudo o que vocês poderão fazer quando terminarem os treinamentos. Pelo menos a parte do Guilherme. – disse Lupin.

-Isso mesmo. A única coisa que vocês têm a fazer é não sair daí. – disse se referindo à parede onde estavam encostados.

-Verdade. Pode ser perigoso. – disse Lupin.

-Vamos começar então? – perguntou Guilherme ansioso.

-Claro. Harry, Rony e Hermione. É melhor se afastarem. – avisou Lupin.

Tanto Guilherme quanto Lupin tiraram as pesadas capas de viagem, parte do uniforme, que usavam e as jogaram a um canto.

Só então Harry, Hermione e Rony puderam notar que Lupin usava uma Espada presa à cintura por um cinto metálico. Essa Espada tinha a empunhadura de prata escura, assim como a bainha, como se fosse muito antiga. Tinha alguns símbolos ilegíveis pela bainha e sua lâmina não estava visível.

Guilherme, depois de tirar a capa, mostrou que estava com Elizabeth, sua Espada, presa à cintura também.

Cada um deles se posicionou em um lado do aposento, fazendo com que os garotos ficassem no centro, encostados na parede.

Ambos levaram as mãos às empunhaduras de suas próprias Espadas, quando Harry sentiu o que ia acontecer. Ele sentiu duas grandes energias se encontrando no centro do aposento.

Então, no segundo seguinte, ambos avançaram na direção do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que desembainhavam as Espadas, prontas para atacar.

Lupin e Guilherme se encontraram no centro do aposento, as lâminas de suas espadas se chocando e produzindo faíscas e sons estridentes.

Eles sequer se moveram por alguns segundos, apenas forçando uma batalha de lâminas, ficou claro que não daria em nada, então Lupin, rapidamente, levantou a perna direita e deu um forte chute nas costelas de Guilherme, que cambaleou um pouco antes de se equilibrar novamente, momento em que Lupin atacava ferozmente.

Guilherme dessa vez foi mais rápido, pois assim que viu Lupin voando em sua direção, se jogou no chão, dando uma cambalhota e saindo de seu alcance.

Ambos pararam em um lado do cômodo, ligeiramente ofegantes e sorrindo.

Lupin e Guilherme pareceram ter a mesma idéia ao mesmo tempo, pois puxaram as varinhas juntos. Lupin deu um salto para cima e lançou um feitiço para trás, na direção da parede, para impulsioná-lo, fazendo com que avançasse à enorme velocidade na direção de Guilherme, que se abaixou no chão no momento em que Lupin passava sobre sua cabeça.

Lupin tentou atacá-lo no instante em que esteve sobre ele, mas Guilherme apontou a varinha para o estômago dele, conjurando um feitiço que fez com que Lupin batesse com força nas vigas que ficavam no teto da sala, rachando-as.

Guilherme se afastou um pouco de Lupin que caíra no chão, ofegante.

Lupin aproveitando a distração do oponente, atacou-o duas vezes seguidas, acertando-o de raspão em ambas. Primeiro lançou um feitiço mal-direcionado que pegou de raspão em seu ombro, fazendo um profundo corte em suas roupas e na pele, e no segundo ataque, ele se levantou rapidamente e tentou um golpe horizontal com sua Espada, Guilherme saltou para trás no exato instante, mas mesmo assim um fino corte se abriu em seu abdômen, rasgando seu uniforme negro e escorrendo filetes de sangue.

Guilherme não pareceu preocupado por quase ter sido cortado ao meio, simplesmente sorriu, e girando o pulso da Espada gritou _"Expendia",_ mas o feitiço não saiu da varinha e sim da sua mão, pois o cabo da Espada brilhou com o feitiço azulado e a Espada voou em direção a Lupin, se enterrando na parede quando ele saltou para o lado.

Lupin pensando rápido, guardou a varinha nas vestes e com a mão livre, pegou a Espada de Guilherme que se enterrara na parede atrás dele.

Guilherme apenas sorriu diante da situação em que se encontrava: seu inimigo estava com duas Espadas, dentre o qual uma era sua. Com um sorriso ele disse em voz alta:

"_Elizabeth, expelliarmus",_ frase que fez com que sua Espada, Elizabeth, emitisse um raio vermelho contra a pessoa que a empunhava, no caso Lupin, lançando-o longe.

Lupin se levantou da queda, sorrindo e murmurando _"É claro. Feitiço para Desarmar. Devia ter pensado nisso"_.

Mas ele não pôde pensar em mais nada, pois Guilherme apontava a varinha para ele e começou a murmurar "_Expulsore"_, no exato instante em que Lupin começava a correr pela sala, abandonando as duas Espadas no lugar de sua queda. Guilherme seguiu seu percurso com a varinha, utilizando sempre o mesmo feitiço, que lançava sinistros e afiados punhais, marcando o caminho de Lupin. Este puxou a varinha e convocou sua Espada enquanto se jogava atrás de Guilherme, fazendo com que a Espada voasse em direção a Guilherme, que começou a ver estrelas quando a pesada empunhadura de ferro bateu em sua cabeça. Meio desorientado pela pancada, ele se afastou alguns passos de Lupin, que sem dar trégua, apontou a varinha e o lançou longe com um feitiço.

Guilherme, antes de bater na parede puxou a varinha e apontou para a parede o qual fora jogado, e foi impulsionado por um feitiço no mesmo instante em que convocava Elizabeth. Ao sentir o peso da Espada nas mãos, ele a girou enquanto se dirigia em alta velocidade a Lupin, que alcançou sua espada caída, e quando Guilherme se aproximou e caiu a alguns metros dele, ambos firmaram as Espadas em mãos e apontaram para os pescoços do oponente.

Eles ficaram imóveis, estavam ofegantes, suados e cansados. Ficaram parados sorrindo um para o outro com as lâminas das Espadas na garganta do outro.

-Excelente combate Guilherme. – disse Lupin se levantando e ajudando Guilherme a fazer o mesmo.

-Concordo. – murmurou o outro cansado. Sem dúvida a batalha terminou empatada, embora Guilherme parecesse ter levado a pior. A camisa de suas vestes estava rasgada em vários pontos, ele estava com dois profundos cortes, um no ombro e outro no abdômen, e vários arranhões no rosto e mãos; Lupin estava consideravelmente melhor, apenas alguns arranhões no rosto e um fino corte no braço esquerdo, mas ambos estavam muitos suados e cansados.

-Isso foi... incrível... – murmurou Harry.

-Por Merlim, vocês quase se mataram. – murmurou Hermione com as mãos na boca.

-Bobagem Hermione. Esse foi um dos mais divertidos. – disse Guilherme contente pelo combate proveitoso.

-O que você quer dizer com: _"Um dos mais divertidos_"? Vocês fazem muitas dessas batalhas? – perguntou ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ah sim... É um excelente treinamento. – disse Lupin.

-Eu não acredito. Como vocês podem fazer isso? Vocês estão machucados e quase morreram. – teimou ela.

-Exato. Quase morremos. Não morremos ainda, o que quer dizer que aprendemos com a batalha. – disse Guilherme.

-É um absurdo. – repetiu ela.

-Não, não é. E é melhor mudar de idéia sobre isso Hermione. – disse Lupin olhando estranhamente para ela.

-E por quê? – desafiou ela.

-Por que você fará esse tipo de batalha durante o seu treinamento. Você irá ter que batalhar, pois querendo ou não, nós estamos em Guerra e para que sobrevivamos e vençamos essa batalha, você terá que lutar. – finalizou Lupin.


	18. Partida

_**Capítulo 17 – Partida**_

-Excelente Harry! – disse Dumbledore animado. – Você conseguiu me bloquear novamente, e dessa vez você foi mais rápido. Imagino que poderemos começar logo como a Legilimência, e depois, talvez, algo mais difícil. – completou ele olhando para Guilherme que levantara o olhar para ele, surpreso.

Harry sentiu que estava corando por causa do elogio, embora sentisse que o merecia depois de tanto trabalho com a Oclumência. Com os sucessivos incentivos de Hermione, Rony, e agora, Dumbledore, Harry se viu obrigado a treinar todas as noites e, para sua surpresa, Oclumência se tornara cada vez mais fácil depois de pegar o jeito. Talvez por sorte de Harry, a sala estava praticamente vazia, de modo que quase ninguém o viu corar. Nela estavam apenas Harry e Dumbledore tendo uma aula de Oclumência, e Guilherme lendo um livro a um canto da sala. Rony e Hermione haviam ido comprar os materiais escolares no Beco Diagonal junto com a Sra. Weasley. Faltando uma semana para o inicio do novo ano letivo, finalmente, as cartas de Hogwarts e as listas de materiais chegaram, juntamente com os resultados dos NOMs.

Para a surpresa de Harry, ele passou em quase tudo, exceto História da Magia, Astronomia e Adivinhação. Também não fora bem em Poções, mas com as aulas extras que Snape estava lecionando a Harry e os outros, ele conseguiu uma vaga na aula de Poções Avançadas do 6º ano.

Para a surpresa de todos, Rony também fora muito bem em seus exames, para seus padrões, sendo reprovado apenas em Poções e Adivinhação. Hermione para variar, tirara nota máxima em todas as matérias, exceto Runas Antigas, exame em que ela cometera um pequeno erro.

Harry estava contando os dias para regressar a Hogwarts. Embora todos na Ordem o tratassem muito bem, sabia que só se sentiria em casa em Hogwarts.

No dia anterior ao retorno à Escola, Harry estava fazendo suas malas quando foi interrompido por Gina.

-O Professor Dumbledore quer dar uma palavrinha com você. – disse ela.

Harry desceu rapidamente para encontrar Dumbledore o esperando ao pé da escada com Guilherme.

-Ah... Que bom que você veio rápido Harry. Tem algo que eu queria falar com você. – disse ele calmamente.

-Hum... OK. – respondeu sem saber o que dizer.

-Bem, você está ciente de que Guilherme faz parte da Ordem agora, não é? – começou ele.

-Claro. – respondeu monossílabo.

-Gostaria de lhe avisar que o Guilherme será sua guarda em Hogwarts, Harry. Ficará com você e lhe protegerá o tempo inteiro. – disse calmamente. – Estive pensando em várias maneiras de lhe proteger em Hogwarts, e embora a Escola esteja com inúmeros feitiços defensivos, você sem dúvida é a pessoa que mais corre perigo dentro daquelas paredes, e como não posso colocar membros da Ordem lhe seguindo por Hogwarts inteira, mesmo disfarçados Harry, esse foi o melhor meio que encontrei.

-O quê? – perguntou Harry atônito. – Guarda?

-Sim. Guarda. Como você tem uma certa atração por confusões, se me permite dizer... – disse Dumbledore sorrindo, com os olhos cintilando. – E com os históricos que temos de professores querendo lhe atacar, achei que seria o mais sensato a fazer.

Harry ficou de boca aberta diante da situação enquanto Guilherme balançava a cabeça concordando.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas a sua segurança é um dos objetivos principais da Ordem no momento. – disse Guilherme.

-Era só isso o que eu tinha a dizer Harry. – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Pode terminar de fazer suas malas. – e depois de dizer isso, caminhou calmamente para a cozinha da Ordem.

Logo após Harry chegar em seu quarto, se jogou com força em cima da cama, bufando. Sabia que agora não teria um momento de paz, nem mesmo em Hogwarts. Teoricamente seria seguido a todos os lugares, embora Harry tivesse a esperança de que Guilherme não soubesse de sua Capa da Invisibilidade. Se animando com esse pensamento, se colocou de pé e recomeçou a arrumar a mala.

Segundos após recomeçar, a porta se abriu com estardalhaço e Rony entrou carregando diversos embrulhos.

-Ei Harry... – disse ele, ofegante. – Aqui estão seus novos materiais. – e lhe estendeu uma porção de embrulhos.

-Ah... Obrigado Rony. – agradeceu o amigo. – Como foram as compras?

-Foram bem legais. Pena que você não pôde ir. – lamentou Rony. – Fomos conhecer a loja de Fred e Jorge. É incrível. Te trouxe algumas coisas de lá. – disse apontando uns embrulhos coloridos. – A loja está demais, você precisa ir conhecer.

-É. Quem sabe um dia desses. – disse Harry desanimado, imaginando que também seria seguido até lá.

A porta se abriu novamente e por ela entrou Hermione. Só então Harry pôde ver como ela estava linda.

-Ah... Olá Harry. – disse ela alegremente.

-Oi Mione. – respondeu sem graça por achá-la tão linda.

-Te trouxe uma coisa do Beco Diagonal. – disse ela entendendo um grande embrulho retangular.

-Ah... Obrigado. – disse sem jeito, mas já imaginando que seria um daqueles enormes e chatos livros que Hermione adorava.

-Por nada. – disse ela contente

Quando desembrulhou, sentiu um sorriso enorme se abrir em seu rosto. Eram dois livros, o da frente que encobria o que estava atrás era intitulado em letras douradas _"A História do Quadribol e seus Jogos Inesquecíveis"_ e o segundo fez Harry erguer a sobrancelha para Hermione, estranhando o livro _"História Contemporânea e os Mais Temidos Bruxos das Trevas"._

-O primeiro livro, obviamente, é sobre Quadribol; e o segundo é sobre os mais terríveis bruxos das trevas que já existiram, inclusive Slytherin e Voldemort. – disse ela. – Nesse livro, eles citam a Ordem, Dumbledore, seus pais... e você Harry. Achei que iria gostar. – terminou timidamente.

-Eu gostei Hermione. Gostei muito mesmo. – disse ele indo dar um abraço na amiga. Quando se abraçaram, ele pôde sentir o perfume que emanava do cabelo e do pescoço dela, pôde sentir o calor do corpo dela. Essa sensação lhe deu um estranho frio na espinha, e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ao se separarem, ela disse mais animada e corada:

-Que bom. É que como eu não havia lhe dado um presente de aniversário...

-Não precisava disso Mione. – murmurou Harry.

-É claro que precisava Harry. Não podia deixar de presentear um dos meus melhores amigos em seu aniversário.

-Isso não tem importância... – começou Harry.

-Claro que tem importância Harry. Você é muito importante para mim. – disse ela, corando quando ele a olhou nos olhos.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou mais cedo do que esperava ou desejava. Eram basicamente 06h30min da manhã, e Harry, apesar de tentar, não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Se levantou ligeiramente aborrecido, e foi ao banheiro. Quando saiu, se vestiu rapidamente com uma calça jeans e uma camisa velha, trocaria as roupas trouxas pelas vestes de Hogwarts no Expresso, e decidiu descer para ver se alguém mais estava acordado.

Quando pisou no patamar do primeiro andar, pôde ouvir leves batidas à porta de entrada.

Segundos depois, Lupin apareceu correndo em direção à porta e cochichou algo para a pessoa do lado de fora da casa, a pessoa respondeu e depois Lupin começou a destrancar as muitas fechaduras e trancas da porta.

Quando a porta finalmente se abriu, Guilherme entrou, com uma roupa completamente trouxa, e ensopada.

-Finalmente você chegou Guilherme. Estávamos ficando preocupados. Por que demorou tanto hoje? – perguntou Lupin, demonstrando indiferença por ele estar parecendo que saiu de uma piscina.

-Desculpe. – murmurou ligeiramente sem fôlego. – Resolvi... mudar o... percurso hoje.

-Você acha que ainda é seguro você correr, mesmo com a ameaça de Voldemort por aí? – perguntou Lupin enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

-Bom... - -disse Guilherme recuperando o fôlego. – Eu sempre corro e sempre corri de manhã cedo. E não vou mudar meus hábitos por causa Dele. E também, se ele resolver aparecer, melhor para mim, já acabo de vez com ele. – disse sorrindo sonsamente à Lupin.

-Aham. É claro que acaba. – disso o outro debochado.

-O que foi? Está duvidando de mim Lupin? Não apanhou o suficiente nas batalhas? – perguntou Guilherme sorrindo, desafiante.

-Eu? Apanhar de você? Quando foi isso? Deve ter sido um sonho seu... – disse Lupin rindo.

Lupin e Guilherme caminhavam enquanto conversavam, até que entraram na cozinha, e o som de sua conversa se perdeu no caminho até Harry.

Harry desceu as escadas rapidamente e se aproximou da porta da cozinha. Quando ia abri-la, pôde ouvir a voz de Guilherme dizendo:

- ...sei, sei. Se você está dizendo. Mas eu vou tomar banho agora. Vamos sair logo não é? – perguntou ele.

-Claro. Vamos sair cerca de 10h daqui. Não queremos nos atrasar. – disse a voz de Lupin dentro do aposento.

-OK. Estarei pronto. Até mais tarde. – disse Guilherme abrindo a porta da cozinha e dando de cara com Harry. – Ah... Olá Harry. Madrugou hein?

Harry respondeu com a cabeça. Guilherme subiu as escadas de três em três degraus, saindo de vista no primeiro patamar.

Harry adentrou a cozinha e a achou demasiadamente movimentada para àquela hora da manhã.

-Bom dia Harry. - disse Lupin virando uma das folhas do _Profeta_.

-Bom dia Harry, querido. – disse a Sra. Weasley lhe servindo um prato com torradas que estava colocando na mesa.

-Bom dia. – disse Harry, respondendo a ambos de uma vez só.

Harry cumprimentou Moody e Tonks que conversavam à ponta da mesa, e depois se sentou, pegando uma torrada.

-Dumbledore ainda não disse a opinião dele. E eu particularmente não posso opinar sobre de que lado os duendes estão... – ia dizendo Tonks calmamente. – Espero que do nosso lado. Eles são bastante poderosos e se eles se unirem à Ordem, ganharemos uma boa vantagem em relação a Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Concordo, inclusive acho que eles nunca se uniram a Ele. Estive falando com Gui Weasley, e ele tem nos informado constantemente a situação dos duendes, em especial os de Gringotes, e ele me disse que eles, apesar de também terem sofrido perdas, ainda se mantêm neutros. – disse Moody.

-Bom, isso é uma coisa comum, ultimamente não é? Os duendes não são os únicos a tentarem ficar neutros nessa Guerra. Eu, por exemplo, não ouvi uma só palavra sobre os centauros. Dumbledore acha que a atual situação dos centauros é muito instável, o que é um problema considerando que Hogwarts tem um dos maiores rebanhos do Reino Unido. – continuou Tonks. – Se a situação mudar, e a neutralidade dos centauros variar para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem, ganharemos um poderoso inimigo, e o que é pior, um poderoso inimigo infiltrado em Hogwarts.

-Realmente você tem razão nesse ponto. Mas Dumbledore acha que o perigo não é imediato, embora ele esteja tentando negociar com o rebanho que vive em Hogwarts. Ainda mais depois do incidente com o centauro Firenze. E Hagrid que agora está lá na Terra dos Gig... – Moody parou de falar e olhou para Harry, que estava com uma torrada na mão e ouvia a conversa atentamente. Continuou a falar rapidamente. – ...naquela missão especial.

Tonks acompanhou o seu olhar à Harry e depois ajudou:

-Ah, sei. É claro. Entendo o que você quer dizer.

Por volta da 09h da manhã, todos já estavam acordados, e suas bagagens entulhavam o hall da casa.

Harry se certificou de que Edwiges estivesse bem trancada na gaiola e depois se virou para procurar Rony e Hermione na multidão barulhenta. Quando os localizou, tratou de se aproximar rapidamente. Pôde notar o quanto ela estava bonita enquanto falava, usando uma saia jeans, botas de camurça de cano alto e um leve casaco, para protegê-la do vento.

-Pára de bobagem Rony. Ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas. – ia dizendo Hermione, aparentemente entretida em outra discussão com Rony.

-E como é que você sabe disso? – desafiou o outro.

-Eu confio nele. E tem outra, se você falar mal do Guilherme novamente, eu vou usar um dos feitiços que ele me ensinou, em você. – disse ela com o rosto vermelho.

Rony resmungou alguma coisa e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

-Você realmente iria enfeitiçá-lo Mione? – perguntou Harry.

-Ora Harry. É claro que não, mas às vezes ele é tão chato e irritante.

Harry concordou intimamente, embora não tivesse respondido. Estava com duas sensações estranhas: uma delas era o estranho sentimento que surgira na boca de seu estômago enquanto Hermione defendia Guilherme, mas Harry escolheu por ignorar essa estranha sensação; a outra sensação era a de que se esquecera de algo, que não percebera alguma mudança. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que era. A multidão de pessoas e a algazarra não ajudavam sua memória.

Então se lembrou. O barulho naquela casa sempre fora associado por Harry a gritos do quadro da Sra. Black.

-Ei Hermione, havia me esquecido. O que aconteceu ao quadro da mãe de Sirius? – perguntou Harry a olhando nos olhos.

-Ah... Você não soube Harry? – perguntou ela em dúvida.

-Não. Eu só me lembrei agora.

-Bem, como você se lembra, Sirius andava deprimido por estar sozinho nessa casa com o Monstro, então algum tempo antes de ir ao Ministério, ele acabou colocando fogo no retrato da Sra. Black. Pelo que nós soubemos, Lupin, Moody e Tonks quase tiveram que quebrar a parede para tirar os restos do quadro...

-Ei pessoal. – chamou Lupin. – Está na hora de partirmos. – continuou consultando o relógio. – Harry, Hermione, Gina, Rony, Guilherme e Neville vêm com a gente. Vamos.

Todos os que foram citados por Lupin se juntaram à porta de entrada com ele, Moody, Tonks e Quim. Moody se apressou em chamar o Noitibus, com um gesto simples de varinha.

Assim que o ônibus roxo-berrante de três andares apareceu, Tonks subiu rapidamente e empurrou uma pequena bolsa cheia de ouro na mão do condutor, lhe murmurando instruções urgentes.

Lupin começou a carregar toda a bagagem para dentro do ônibus enquanto Moody empurrava os garotos para dentro de modo brusco. Harry olhou para trás, na direção da casa que pertencera a Sirius, sem saber _quando_ voltaria a vê-la, ou _se_ voltaria a vê-la.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom... Hoje eu 'tô postando dois caps juntos como uma "desculpa" pela demora... Espero q gostem e vlw a tds q tem comentado... Abraços 


	19. Regresso

_**Capítulo 18 – Regresso**_

Apesar de toda a correria para chegar até King Cross, chegaram lá apenas por volta da 10h30min da manhã, cerca de meia hora antes da partida do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Mesmo àquela hora, a plataforma 9 e ½ já estava apinhada de pais e seus filhos que queriam embarcar à Hogwarts rapidamente.

Assim que conseguiram avistar o trem, os aurores da guarda pareceram ficar aliviados, e os garotos logo viram o porquê.

Ao lado de cada entrada para o trem, havia dois ou três homens com fardas do Ministério da Magia. Cada um deles parecia estar armado com simples Espadas nas cinturas, todas idênticas.

O pequeno grupo de garotos e seus guardas se aproximou de uma das entradas para o trem e foram parados pelos guardas do Ministério, que aparentavam não ter a menor idéia de como usar aquelas Espadas.

-Esses caras não iriam durar um segundo contra nós, não é Lupin? – sussurrou Guilherme discretamente à Lupin, que riu, de modo que apenas Harry e Hermione puderam ouvi-lo.

-Por favor, identifiquem-se. – disse um dos homens fardados do Ministério, que tinha uma lista e uma pena na mão.

-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginerva e Ronald Weasley, Guilherme McKinnon e Neville Longbottom. – disse Lupin rapidamente, apontando para cada um.

O homem consultou a lista e foi marcando com uma pena enfeitiçada, cada um dos nomes anteriormente referidos, e depois, os deu passagem para entrar no Expresso.

Após uma rápida despedida com os membros da Ordem, os garotos embarcaram no trem e não demoraram a achar uma cabine vazia, que fizeram questão de ocupar.

Não demorou muito e Rony e Hermione tiveram que sair, para cumprir seus deveres de Monitores; Guilherme se sentou ao lado da janela, que mostrava um céu tempestuoso e carregado, e começou a ler um enorme livro; E Harry, sem opção, começou a trocar figurinhas de Sapos de Chocolate com Neville e Gina.

Quando já estavam no meio da tarde, e Rony e Hermione já haviam voltado para a cabine, Guilherme do nada se levantou, marcou a pagina do livro "_Hogwarts, uma história_" que estava lendo, e depois de puxar a varinha, a apontou para a porta e murmurou:

-_Colloportus_.

Harry pôde ouvir o som de que a porta fora trancada, mas Guilherme não se moveu, continuou ali, em pé, apontando a varinha para a porta.

Segundos depois, uma voz arrastada e esnobe disse sonoramente do outro lado da porta:

-_Alorromora_. – Harry pôde ouvir novamente o som, indicando que a porta fora destrancada.

-Ora, ora, ora... – começou Malfoy, mas parou de falar quando viu que Guilherme apontava a varinha direto para seu rosto.

Fez um movimento rápido indicando que ia pegar a própria varinha, no que foi impedido por Guilherme.

-Nem pense nisso Malfoy. Se você se mover de novo, eu acabo com vocês três antes que possam dizer _"Professor Snape"_. – disse sorrindo cinicamente. – Saiam! AGORA! – ordenou ele.

Malfoy, sem alternativa, se retirou da cabine seguido de Crabble e Goyle, mas não antes de lançar um olhar muito venenoso a cada um que estava ali.

-Como você sabia que ele iria aparecer? – perguntou Rony.

-Ora Rony, você não tem prestado atenção nas aulas com Moody? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto Guilherme ria e tornava a abrir o livro. – É claro que não, por que se estivesse prestando atenção, saberia perceber a energia mágica de alguém. Aposto como foi assim que o Guilherme descobriu que Malfoy estava vindo. Não é Guilherme? – perguntou ela se virando para ele.

Ele virou uma página do livro, como se não estivesse prestando atenção, antes de responder.

-É claro Hermione. Cada pessoa tem uma energia mágica diferente. Não há duas iguais no mundo, nem mesmo em irmãos gêmeos. Não foi muito difícil perceber quem era e o que estava vindo fazer aqui, principalmente por já ter ouvido histórias sobre Lúcio Malfoy e seu filho. – disse ele sem levantar os olhos do livro, aparentemente ainda lendo-o.

-Viu? Eu não te disse? – insistiu Hermione na conversa com Rony.

Guilherme se levantou novamente, indo até o malão pegar uma pequena bolsa com alguns Galeões, e já os tinha espalhados na mão e contados quando a porta tornou a se abrir.

-Vão querer alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos? – perguntou a bruxa baixinha que empurrava um enorme carrinho de doces.

Guilherme entregou uma pequena folha de papel a ela, que depois de abrir e ler, lhe entregou uma enorme sacola.

Ele lhe deu a quantia de ouro exata que tinha na mão e depois murmurou um "_Obrigado_" antes de voltar ao seu lugar com a sacola e seu livro.

Logo que o Expresso parou, os garotos se cobriram bem com as capas dos uniformes antes de sair para a Estação de Hogsmeade, pois uma grossa e fria chuva caia sobre todos, ensopando-os rapidamente.

Puderam ver Hagrid encaminhando os alunos do primeiro ano rapidamente para a Escola, com sua lanterna balançando sobre a cabeça de todos.

Havia muitos outros aurores do Ministério ali na Plataforma, apressando-os a pegarem uma carruagem rapidamente, o que eles fizeram sem pensar duas vezes.

Quando se aproximaram da fila de carruagens, Harry pôde ver nitidamente os inúmeros Testrálios, à espera dos alunos, para ocupar suas carruagens.

Harry se apressou a entrar com Rony e Hermione, Guilherme sussurrava alguma coisa para Gina e Neville, eles concordaram e depois foram pegar outra carruagem.

Guilherme hesitou antes de subir na carruagem, com uma estranha expressão no rosto. Harry, Rony e Hermione não deixaram de notar tal expressão, por que o esperavam fechar a porta da carruagem.

Quando finalmente ele se sentou ao lado de Harry, Hermione perguntou:

-Desde quando você vê Testrálios Guilherme?

Guilherme olhou para ela, aparentemente surpreso.

-Isso realmente não vem ao caso Hermione. – disse ele com um suspiro e um sorriso cansado.

A carruagem parou exatamente em frente à Hogwarts, e depois de Guilherme, Rony e Hermione descerem, Harry desceu da carruagem.

Então, ele viu novamente o lugar em que passara os melhores, e piores, momentos de sua vida; Lugar em que ele fez as melhores amizades que poderia ter; Lugar em que ele aprendeu as coisas mais incríveis; Lugar em que ele passou as maiores aventuras; Lugar em que ele aprendeu a ser um bruxo, assim como seus pais; Lugar em que ele se sentia em casa. E, então, desejando de todo o coração que aquela não fosse a última vez que voltava para seu verdadeiro lar, ele adentrou o Saguão de Entrada do Castelo de Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, aí está o novo capítulo... Espero q qm está lendo goste... Abraços e comentem!!!


	20. Discurso

_**Capítulo 19 – Discurso**_

Harry, Rony, Mione e Guilherme adentraram o Salão Principal e se acomodaram à mesa da Grifinória. Guilherme olhava para o teto encantado como se o analisasse, meio assombrado.

-Nunca havia estado em Hogwarts antes, Guilherme? – perguntou Hermione.

Guilherme riu antes de responder _"Não. Nunca estive aqui antes Mione."_

A balburdia pelo Salão era grande, mas ela silenciou em um instante quando Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração, colocou sobre um banco um Chapéu muito velho e gasto.

Minerva não se demorou muito com o Chapéu, se dirigindo rapidamente para a porta, por onde trouxe uma fila de alunos novatos.

A surpresa, no entanto, era que não havia apenas os garotos jovens de todos os anos, mas alguns adolescentes mais velhos, talvez da idade de Harry e dos outros.

Assim que uma fila única se formou frente ao Chapéu Seletor, ele abriu um rasgo que deveria ser sua boca, e se pôs a cantar uma canção, que além de distinguir as qualidades de cada uma das quatro casas, também avisava sobre o iminente perigo de Voldemort.

Todos os presentes no Salão aplaudiram com fervor. Embora logo tenham se aquietado pelo olhar que Minerva lançou às quatro Casas.

Começou a ler um pergaminho, primeiro pelos alunos que iriam cursar o 1º ano, pra apenas depois passas aos demais alunos que esperavam na fila.

Esses garotos mais velhos eram um grupo não muito grande de cerca de 9 ou 10 jovens.

Minerva os chamou calmamente:

-Jason Burks. – disse em alto e bom som e um garoto avançou rapidamente colocando o Chapéu e sendo selecionado para a Corvinal e fazendo com que uma salva de palmas viesse daquela mesa.

-Susan Peterson. – chamou Minerva calmamente, fazendo com que uma bonita garota de cabelos negros, pele alva e olhos incrivelmente azuis avançasse.

-Grifinória! – berrou o Chapéu alguns segundos após ela coloca-lo na cabeça.

Uma salva de palmas explodiu àquela mesa, como era costume quando um novo aluno era selecionado.

-Patrick Tear. – chamou Minerva novamente.

E assim prosseguiu até que todos fossem selecionados e estivessem acomodados às suas mesas.

Quando Minerva saiu do Salão com o Chapéu, Dumbledore se levantou para discursar:

-Boa Noite a todos e Bem-vindos à Hogwarts! – começou ele alegremente – Tenho alguns avisos a dar antes de iniciarmos o delicioso banquete que nos foi preparado. Em primeiro lugar, quero dar boas vindas aos novos alunos e ao nosso novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, _Professor Maximus Clapham_! – disse Dumbledore com os olhos cintilando e fazendo um gesto para a ponta da mesa dos professores, onde um homem se levantou: Ele era um homem alto que usava longas, caras e formais vestes a rigor, de pele bronzeada, com cabelos castanhos, um curto cavanhaque que cobria seu queixo por completo e possuía um sorriso gentil no rosto, usava óculos de armação de metal, escondendo o que nenhum aluno poderia ver: seus olhos cinzentos e frios, que não compartilhavam o calor de seu gentil sorriso.

Ele fez um cumprimento em direção à mesa da Sonserina, com uma expressão que demonstrava ligeiro asco ao olhar naquela direção.

Fez também um cumprimento à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, com uma expressão que demonstrava simpatia e gentileza.

Outro cumprimento à mesa da Corvinal, a qual fez surgir no rosto uma leve expressão de sabedoria infinita.

O último cumprimento foi à mesa da Grifinória, onde fez aparecer em seu rosto um sorriso forte e corajoso, de quem nada temia. No entanto, ao passar os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória, algo estranho ocorreu em seu semblante.

Ele passou os olhos, ainda sorrindo gentilmente, por vários alunos, até chegar à ponta da mesa onde estavam Harry e seus amigos. Olhou Rony e Hermione sorrindo, e demonstrou ligeira surpresa ao reparar na cicatriz em forma de raio na testa de Harry, para no instante seguinte, seu sorriso desaparecer de imediato ao passar os olhos por Guilherme.

Guilherme também o encarava com uma expressão séria e feroz, muito parecida com a que o Professor demonstrava, embora Clapham soubesse disfarçar melhor.

Apesar da troca de olhares entre Guilherme e Clapham terem durado apenas alguns segundos, foi tempo suficiente para que os alunos acabassem de aplaudir o novo professor.

Dumbledore adivinhou o que estava acontecendo, por isso pigarreou e continuou:

-Obrigado Professor Clapham. Sim, já pode se sentar. Continuando, é bastante provável que vocês tenham notado que esse ano estamos recebendo alguns alunos a mais do que o normal. E eu vou explicar o porquê: Voldemort voltou. – simplificou ele – E com o retorno de Lord Voldemort, a sociedade bruxa atual ficou bastante abalada. Por isso, em recente decreto do Ministério da Magia, entramos em acordo com as mais poderosas e conhecidas Escolas Bruxas da Europa. Concordamos que a segurança dos alunos nesse momento é o mais importante. Por isso, estamos recebendo estudantes em intercâmbio, por tempo indeterminado. No decorrer do ano, provavelmente, chegarão mais alunos, e espero que todos os moradores de Hogwarts os tratem bem. Hogwarts está abrigando alunos estrangeiros, por que Hogwarts é o local mais seguro de todo esse continente. O Ministério da Magia colocou aurores de vigia o tempo inteiro ao redor da escola, por isso, é impossível que alguém entre ou saia sem o conhecimento ou permissão dos funcionários da escola. Peço a todos os alunos que não tentem sair da escola sem permissão, para que não sofram nenhum acidente com ataques de aurores. Eles têm seus meios de descobrir Capas da Invisibilidade e disfarces. Aviso também que a Floresta que faz parte da propriedade de Hogwarts é proibida e está sendo vigiada, portanto, ninguém deve sequer tentar entrar para explorá-la. Por enquanto, isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Só lhes digo mais duas palavras: _Bom Apetite!_ – e se sentou.

As mesas se encheram instantaneamente do farto banquete de sempre enquanto as conversas se voltavam ao discurso de Dumbledore.

Quando todos foram dispensados, os alunos saíram rapidamente das mesas, se dirigindo a seus dormitórios.

Harry, Rony e Mione saíram do Salão Principal ainda discutindo o discurso de Dumbledore, com Guilherme um pouco atrás. Até que ele avistou uma cabeleira negra subindo as escadas de mármore junto com os novatos.

-EI, SUSAN! – berrou ele em meio aos sons da multidão que se deslocava pra seus dormitórios.

Muita gente se assustou, chegando a dar um pulo de susto, mas não foi o caso dela. Ele sabia que ela era imensamente corajosa e que não se assustava por bobagens.

Ela parou na escada, imóvel. Ficou assim por vários segundos. Completamente imóvel.

Susan havia se alimentado bem no banquete e naquele momento só queria ir para seu novo quarto dormir. Mal colocara os pés na escada de mármore que alguém a chamara.

-EI, SUSAN! – berrou uma voz que ela conhecia. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar. Parou imóvel na escada. _"Não pode ser ele"_ pensou. Mas sabia que era. Reconheceria aquela voz doce em qualquer lugar. Continuou imóvel tentando acreditar que tudo aquilo era um sonho ou, talvez, um pesadelo.

Depois de tudo o que passara, ele não poderia voltar a aparecer. Não agora. Lentamente ela se virou na direção da voz.

E lá estava ele, um rapaz de cerca de 16 anos, seus cabelos negros caídos displicentemente sobre os olhos cor de mel, e seus olhos demonstravam firmeza e calmaria, transmitindo aquela estranha tranqüilidade, segurança e bondade que sempre transmitiram.

Guilherme sorriu de orelha a orelha. Tinha certeza que era ela, no instante que a vira.

_Susan_. Ambos ficaram sem reação. Em um segundo, ela desceu os poucos degraus da escada e se jogou nos braços dele, dando um apertado abraço.

Um minuto depois, ela se separou dele, de repente. Se afastou alguns passos e o olhou de modo firme e sério. E do nada, deu um sonoro tapa no rosto do rapaz.

Guilherme apenas virou o rosto com a força do tapa. Voltou a olhá-la longamente. Se encararam nos olhos por vários segundos com uma multidão ao redor, observando a cena. Então, ambos deram um passou a frente se abraçando, e dando um longo e apaixonado beijo. Ficaram se agarrando no meio do Saguão, sem se importar com a multidão de curiosos que se formava ao seu redor.

O beijo era apaixonado, lento, cheio carinho. Susan lhe dava um beijo lento e carinhoso. _"Ela não mudou nada. Continua a mesma!"_ pensou Guilherme enquanto sentia que ela estava com as mãos em sua nuca e acariciava seu cabelo, sensações que lhe proporcionavam deliciosos arrepios. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, para depois passar os dedos de leve pelas costas dela. E então, outra vez, Susan se afastou de Guilherme, ambos ofegantes, sem fôlego e bastante corados, e novamente lhe deu um sonoro tapa no rosto. Novamente, todos ficaram surpresos e sem reação, inclusive Guilherme, que apenas voltou a olhá-la depois do segundo tapa.

Ela, depois, deu as costas sem dizer uma palavra e se afastou escada acima com passos firmes.

Guilherme tocou os lábios recém beijados e depois tocou a face esquerda, vermelha e marcada pelos tapas. E sorriu. Passou os dedos de leve pela marca vermelha no rosto. Harry, Rony e Mione, um pouco mais atrás se entreolharam.

-Vai entender... – disse Rony antes de começar a subir com os outros em direção aos dormitórios.

Guilherme, por incrível que pudesse parecer, em seus gestos demonstrava que os tapas tinham tido muito mais significado para ele que o beijo.


	21. Clapham

_**Capítulo 20 – Clapham**_

-Hipogrifo saltitante. – berrou o rapaz, fazendo a Mulher Gorda acordar.

A Mulher Gorda abriu os olhos de má vontade. Pegara no sono há poucos minutos e alguém já vinha lhe acordar. Esse ano seria longo.

Sua experiência lhe dizia que aquele rapaz deveria ter uns 16 anos, o que significava que deveria estar no 5º ou 6º ano.

Seus cabelos eram muito negros, seus olhos eram castanhos cor-de-mel, e suas vestes, provavelmente novas, estavam impecáveis, e embora suas feições fossem calmas, ele aparentava estar aborrecido.

-Com certeza. – respondeu ela, na hora em que girava para a frente, abrindo passagem para ele entrar. E por fim, resmungou antes de voltar a dormir: – _Garoto estranho_.

-Hipogrifo saltitante. – disse Guilherme em voz alta à Mulher Gorda.

-Com certeza. – respondeu ela de volta, depois de acordar e girar, permitindo a sua entrada na torre.

Estava ligeiramente aborrecido. Depois da cena no Saguão, que fora presenciada pela maior parte da escola, ainda levara um sentida bronca de McGonnagal por causar tumulto. Assim que entrou, avistou Harry, Rony e Hermione conversando com Neville e Gina em frente à lareira sobre o recente discurso feito por Dumbledore.

-Finalmente você apareceu. Onde estava? – perguntou Hermione assim que o viu entrar.

-Ah... Olá Hermione. Estava conversando com a McGonnagal, mas não se preocupe, não foi nada demais.

-Você queria falar comigo ainda hoje, não é? – perguntou Harry.

-Ah é. Mas é que... bem... – ele parou de falar, sem jeito.

-Que foi? – perguntou Rony.

-Ah... Nada não. Vamos até seu quarto Harry. Falaremos lá. – disse se dirigindo às escadas.

Harry olhou para os outros e deu de ombros antes de segui-lo.

Assim que Harry entrou, Guilherme o mandou parar.

-Fique onde está Harry. Não se mova. – disse ele tirando um disco metálico do bolso da capa. Ele abriu duas longas antenas douradas e deu um toque de varinha. As antenas começaram a girar, produzindo um leve zumbido. Apontou para uma cama: – Essa é a sua cama, não é?

-Hum... é sim... Por quê?

Mas ele não respondeu. Apenas passou as duas antenas douradas por cima da cama. Depois passou por baixo da cama. Passou envolta do baú de Harry. Passou em volta dos armários do quarto. Quando passou as antenas pelos abajures nos criados-mudo de Harry, o equipamento soltou um estridente apito. Guilherme imediatamente puxou a varinha e tocou o abajur diversas vezes com ela. Por fim passou o equipamento pelas janelas do quarto, que também fizeram o equipamento disparar apitos agudos e altos.

Guilherme novamente puxou a varinha e começou a tocar as janelas com ela. Quando estava na última, Harry se cansou de esperar:

-Afinal de contas, o que é que você está fazendo?

-Revistando o quarto à procura de Artes das Trevas. – respondeu o outro concentrado na janela.

-Como é? Como assim?

-Esse equipamento aqui é do Moody. Ele me emprestou para que eu revistasse o seu quarto. Esse equipamento localiza qualquer feitiço ou encantamento das Trevas, por menor que seja.

-E tinha algum encantamento ou feitiço das Trevas nas janelas ou nos abajures? – perguntou Harry, começando a se preocupar com essa possibilidade.

-Não. Mas poderia ter. Eu enfeiticei os abajures para se tornarem inquebráveis e também coloquei um Feitiço Adesivo Permanente. E nessas janelas eu lancei feitiços para que nada possa quebrá-las, e depois um Feitiço para Conjurar a Vida, para que não deixem nada entrar a não ser corujas.

-Você sabe fazer um Feitiço para Conjurar a Vida? – perguntou Harry, meio assombrado. – Hermione contou que nós vamos aprender esse feitiço nesse ano. Ela disse que estão entre os mais difíceis dos _N.I.E.M.s_ e que nem ela conseguiu faze-los ainda.

-Ah bom. Não é tão difícil assim. – disse ele. – Veja só: _Vitalium._

Guilherme apontou sua varinha para a última janela e um raio semitransparente acertou a janela em cheio. Guilherme começou a fazer pequenos floreios com a varinha em direção à janela, de olhos fechados.

Depois, do nada, abriu os olhos e guardou a varinha.

-Pronto. Seu quarto está _limpo_ e _seguro_ Harry. Só mais uma coisa...

-O que foi? – perguntou Harry, impressionado com a demonstração do feitiço.

-Me dê o Mapa do Maroto Harry. – disse Guilherme estendendo a mão.

-O que? – perguntou Harry. Aquilo o pegara de surpresa.

-O Mapa do Maroto Harry. Me dê. Agora. – pediu novamente.

-Mas eu não sei do que... – começou Harry querendo despistar.

-Não adianta mentir Harry. Lupin me contou tudo sobre o Mapa e sobre os Marotos. Agora me dê o Mapa.

Não vendo outra escolha, Harry se encaminhou para seu baú e o abriu. Depois de o vasculhar rapidamente, ele achou um pergaminho em branco, velho e meio gasto.

O entregou em silêncio para Guilherme.

-Obrigado Harry. Se isso te consola, eu vou usá-lo bem. Vou usá-lo para a sua segurança e a de todos aqui no castelo. – E depois de dizer isso, guardou o Mapa no bolso interno da capa e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Guilherme se encaminhou lentamente em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Quando estava atravessando a Sala Comunal, no entanto, foi detido por Rony e Hermione.

-Ah... olá Guilherme. Nós queríamos lhe pergunt... – começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Rony:

-Por que você não se submeteu ao Chapéu Seletor como todos os outros novatos?

-O que voc... Ah é isso? Eu não fiz o teste do Chapéu Seletor, porque teoricamente, eu estou em Hogwarts para servir de guarda para Harry Potter. – disse baixando a voz. – Seria completamente sem sentido se eu fosse selecionado para, por exemplo, a Sonserina. Entende? Como eu poderia seguir o Harry e protege-lo sendo de outra casa que não fosse a Grifinória.

-Tem razão. – disse Rony ficando pensativo.

-Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou demonstrando cansaço.

-Aham. Tem sim. O que você queria com o Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

-E onde você vai dormir, já que não está em nenhuma das quatro Casas? – perguntou Rony em seguida.

-Ah, bom... Eu só fui fazer uma revista de rotina no dormitório do 6º ano. Nada demais. E eu vou dormir em um quarto especial que Dumbledore me preparou. É logo aqui fora, nesse mesmo corredor. – explicou ele, piscando os olhos de cansaço.

-Hum. Tudo bem então. Boa noite. – disse Hermione notando a cara de cansaço do rapaz.

-'Noite. – disse Guilherme saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e bocejando visivelmente.

Assim que Guilherme saiu andando pelo corredor, sua cara de cansaço e sono desapareceu instantaneamente.

Caminhou pelo corredor, continuava ligeiramente aborrecido. Sabia que Harry não gostara da idéia de lhe entregar o Mapa do Maroto. E não era por menos. Se tudo o que Lupin lhe contara era realidade, aquele artefato mágico era incrível e seria muito útil.

Guilherme parou à frente de uma janela, entre os quadros de uma mulher de vestido vermelho e o de um cachorro babão.

Riu ao dizer a senha em voz baixa. Aquilo era inusitado. Apenas mais uma inútil e improdutiva tentativa de aproximar as Casas rivais da escola.

A janela foi tomando forma e segundos depois se transformara em uma lustrosa porta de madeira. Guilherme deu um toque de varinha para destrancá-la e depois entrou.

O quarto era impressionante. Guilherme se encontrava ao lado da porta, localizada em cima de dois degraus de mármore.

Estava em um amplo aposento. O teto era bastante alto e o chão era completamente coberto por um carpete felpudo, que dava a impressão de poder afundar muito os pés.

Exatamente em frente aos degraus de mármore, ficava uma cama de dossel, encostada na parede. A cama de casal era recoberta por uma colcha muito branca e confortável. Em cada um dos lados da cama, havia criados-mudos com bonitos abajures de porcelana. Alguns metros à direita da cama havia uma porta de vidro, que levava a uma sacada em forma de meia-lua, àquela hora, banhada pela chuva de verão. Na parede, próxima à janela da sacada, havia uma grande lareira de pedra, suficientemente grande para caber um homem de pé. Na lareira, apagada, havia um grande caldeirão prateado. Ao lado da lareira havia um armário preto, o mesmo que estivera no quarto de Guilherme no Largo Grimmald e uma bancada idêntica àquelas de preparar poções nas masmorras.

À esquerda da cama, havia uma grande escrivaninha de mogno lustroso, encostada na parede, logo abaixo de uma grandiosa janela. A alguns metros da cama e da escrivaninha, havia um armário grande, embutido na parede, ao lado de uma porta simples de madeira escura. Encostadas em quase todas as paredes estavam as estantes, abarrotadas de livros, as únicas paredes em que não haviam livros eram ocupadas por quadros de paisagens e por espadas de decoração.

Guilherme suspirou assim que deu uma boa olhada no quarto. Apesar de que fora o próprio Dumbledore que arranjara aquele lugar, esperava um lugar mais simples. Parecia um quarto de luxo de um grande hotel trouxa cinco estrelas. Guilherme desceu os degraus de mármore, em direção à cama e às bagagens pousadas nela. Abriu as malas e com um aceno de varinha, as mandou para o armário embutido na parede, ao lado da outra porta que havia no aposento. As roupas se arrumaram rapidamente nas gavetas e cabides, deixando Guilherme ligeiramente perdido quanto ao que iria fazer depois.

Decidido a tomar um banho, avançou até a segunda porta do quarto, que ele estava certo ao deduzir, era um grande banheiro.

O chão e as paredes eram de um branco ofuscante, assim como a porcelana da pia e do sanitário. Havia um armário de portas brancas ao lado de uma cabine semitransparente, onde ficava o chuveiro.

Guilherme caminhou até o armário de portas brancas e o abriu, mostrando várias prateleiras com toalhas felpudas e roupões, ambos de algodão branco.

Separou uma toalha ao lado do chuveiro e voltou ao quarto. Tirou a capa que usava e colocou-a no cabideiro de madeira ao lado da porta. Pegou algumas roupas no armário arrumado e voltou ao banheiro. No entanto, antes que entrasse no chuveiro, se lembrou de algo.

Voltou ao quarto e foi diretamente ao bolso da capa, de onde tirou o Mapa do Maroto. Fez do jeito que Lupin lhe explicara, deu um toque de varinha e disse a frase _"Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"_, que fez com que o Mapa aparecesse.

Ele vasculhou um canto do pergaminho onde estava escrito _Sala Comunal da Grifinória_. Percorreu os traços finos que delimitavam paredes até chegar ao _Dormitório do 6º Ano_, onde localizou rapidamente dois pontinhos nomeados como _Harry Potter_ e _Ronald Weasley_. Voltou a percorrer as linhas do Mapa até localizar _Hermione Granger_ e _Ginerva Weasley_ do outro lado da Torre. Suspirou.

Voltou ao banheiro deixando o Mapa do Maroto aberto sobre a escrivaninha.

Cinco minutos depois que entrou no banheiro, Guilherme saiu. Usava uma calça negra, que sempre usava para dormir. A toalha úmida vinha pendurada sobre os ombros nus. Vinha chacoalhando os cabelos, distraído. Sentiu um vento gélido passar por ele. Tão distraído estava, que sequer percebeu o vulto branco-perolado flutuando atrás dele. Caminhou sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, em direção à lareira.

-_Incêndio_. – ordenou Guilherme apontando a varinha para a lareira e fazendo surgir um fogo crepitante e acolhedor que iluminou todo o aposento.

-É um belo truque. – disse uma voz mais atrás no quarto.

Se aproveitando que estava com a varinha na mão, Guilherme se virou lançando feitiços:

-_Imobilus. Petrificus Totalus. Impedimenta. Uédiuosi_.

Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça ficou parado, ou muito surpreso com a reação do garoto, ou talvez, inutilizado com o efeito de algum dos feitiços dele.

-E você é...? – perguntou Guilherme ainda lhe apontando a varinha.

-Eu sou Sir Nicholas de M...

-Ah sim... O famoso Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça... – disse se lembrando que Rony o citara durante o banquete. E depois desfez os feitiços – Ah e me desculpe por isso. Atualmente é bom tomar cuidado.

-Oh sim, sim. Tem toda a razão meu jovem. Desculpe ir entrando assim, mas o Professor Dumbledore comentou comigo que um aluno novo iria ocupar esse quarto. Vim dar uma olhadinha. – explicou o fantasma.

-Ah sim. Tudo bem, não há problema. Eu só me distrai por um instante. – disse voltando a olhar para a lareira. Tocou o caldeirão com a varinha e este se encheu com um líquido prateado. Caminhou para o armário negro e deu uma leve batida com a varinha. Quando abriu as portas, havia uma divisória no meio do armário, dividindo-o ao meio. Do lado direito espalhadas por várias prateleiras, haviam inúmeros frascos de diferentes tamanhos e formas, todos cheios com várias poções coloridas.

Do lado esquerdo, por várias prateleiras estavam espalhados frascos, caixas, potes e garrafas dos mais variados objetos. Parecia um estoque de ingredientes para poções.

-Você tem ótimos materiais por aqui. O Professor Snape ficaria contente se obtivesse algumas dessas coisas. – disse o fantasma apontando o estoque do armário.

-Aposto que sim. Muitos desses materiais são muito difíceis de encontrar e são Artigos Não-Comerciáveis. O Ministério anda muito rigoroso com relação a isso. – disse Guilherme começando a picar uma raiz, com uma faca prateada, sobre a bancada de pedra.

-Bem... você não parece se importar muito... – continuou o fantasma.

-Sem dúvida não me importo mesmo. Algumas dessas leis que o Ministério nos _impõe_, são absurdas. Felizmente um amigo do meu tio tem uma loja de poções em Londres e me vende alguns materiais _não tão ortodoxos_, se é que você me entende. – comentou Guilherme ainda de costas para o fantasma, agora começando a moer algumas sementes.

O fantasma riu. Segundo Dumbledore, aquele garoto arranjava muito mais coisas do que material _não ortodoxo_ para poções, arranjava ingredientes, possivelmente, proibidos. Dumbledore comentara que o garoto era um excelente preparador de poções e que muitas poções que ele preparava eram utilizadas pelos membros da Ordem. _"Em tempos de Guerra, toda a ajuda é bem vinda"_ dissera Dumbledore.

-Você sabe que o Professor Dumbledore o tem em alta estima, não sabe? – perguntou o fantasma às costas do garoto. Guilherme suspirou pesadamente antes de responder:

-É, eu sei. Espero me mostrar digno de tal confiança. – e depois despejou os ingredientes picados no líquido prateado e borbulhante do caldeirão. Depois se afastou, indo em direção à cama.

-Você se esqueceu de deixar o fogo perpétuo. – avisou Nick.

-Ah... é mesmo. Obrigado. – disse apontando a varinha para o fogo. - _Infinite_.

-Por nada. – disse o fantasma flutuando em direção à parede, para sair do quarto. – Por nada.

O café da manhã transcorria normalmente. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina já estavam à mesa quando Guilherme apareceu para tomar café, no entanto, antes que sequer entrasse no Salão Principal, Minerva apareceu e começou a falar alguma coisa com ele. Na mesma hora o correio chegou, e três corujas pousaram na mesa, bem em frente à Hermione. Ela estendeu a mão e tirou um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ que uma das corujas lhe estendia, pagando-lhe com uma moedinha de bronze. E se dirigiu às outras duas corujas, uma coruja das torres que trazia outro exemplar do _Profeta_ e uma coruja de penas muito negras e grandes olhos esverdeados:

-Quem vocês estão procurando? – e estendeu a mão para ver o destinatário da carta que a coruja negra trazia, mas antes que seus dedos tocassem o pergaminho do envelope, a coruja levantou vôo, indo parar no braço estendido de Guilherme, que se dirigia para a cadeira vazia ao lado de Hermione, com um pergaminho na mão, que lhe fora entregue por McGonagall.

-Não se preocupe. Elas estão me procurando Hermione. – disse Guilherme se sentando ao lado de Hermione e tirando a carta da coruja negra. E depois de tirar a carta, lançou a coruja para cima, para que ela saísse voando. – Obrigado Kronos, pode ir.

Em seguida, Guilherme também retirou o jornal da outra coruja e a pagou com um nuque de bronze.

Enquanto a coruja das torres levantava vôo, Guilherme já abria a carta que recebera por sua coruja, Kronos. À medida que lia seu conteúdo, sua expressão endurecia mais a cada segundo. Quando terminou, dobrou a carta e a guardou no bolso interno da capa, bufando. Após isso, passou os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória, procurando uma cabeleira negra acompanhada de um par de lindos olhos azuis. Quando os encontrou, porém, ela o ignorava visivelmente. Bufou novamente demonstrando sua visível irritação e impaciência.

Harry, Rony e Hermione notaram e Rony tentou dissipar o clima quase palpável que dominava o grupo:

-Acho que esse ano vai ser muito mais difícil que o ano passado. – ia dizendo.

-Com certeza será, Sr. Weasley. – disse Minerva enquanto passava pela mesa distribuindo os horários. Assim que entregou para todos ainda resmungou para que não se atrasassem para a 1ª aula do novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: _Maximus Clapham_.

-Que tipo de aula será que ele irá dar? – perguntou Harry para Rony e Hermione, quando estavam a caminho da Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

-Eu não sei. Pergunte ao Guilherme. - disse Rony fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao rapaz, que os seguia alguns metros atrás. – Ele parece que já conhece o homem...

A conversa parou nesse ponto, pois chegaram à porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. A porta se encontrava aberta, num gesto claro de _"Entre e fique a vontade"_.

Os garotos entraram na sala ainda vazia, haviam seguido o conselho de Minerva e se apressaram, chegando antes que os demais. Caminharam lentamente pela tão conhecida Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, embora estivesse decorada de maneira diferente. A cada novo professor, a sala era decorada de um jeito, e com Clapham não foi diferente: havia quadros forrando todas as paredes, quadros de animais incríveis, quadros de bruxos realizando feitiços, quadros de encantamentos mal-feitos, quadros de guerreiros com brilhantes armaduras e cavalos imponentes, quadros que emolduravam cenas de batalhas, cenas de Guerras.

Havia muitos livros também, colocados sobre cada estante, quase de modo displicente.

Harry, Rony e Hermione já sentavam-se na primeira fileira de cadeiras, enquanto Guilherme adentrava a sala, de cabeça baixa, bufando irritado. Deu uma boa olhada na sala e soltou um longo e baixo suspiro de cansaço e rendição. Sentou-se logo atrás de Harry e ficou em silêncio velado enquanto os outros alunos chegavam e tomavam seus lugares. O sinal tocou ao longe, e no exato instante, Clapham entrou na sala.

Usava longas e elegantes vestes de veludo negro, juntamente com o sapato engraxado e até mesmo seus óculos pareciam ter sido polidos incansavelmente. Seus cabelos estavam bem arrumados, assim como o cavanhaque, rente à pele do rosto.

-Bom dia alunos. Meu nome é Maximus Clapham. Sou seu novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas vocês já sabem disso. – ele sorriu gentilmente para todos. Aquele mesmo sorriso que ele dera no Banquete de Abertura, aquele sorriso que não se estendia aos seus olhos cinzentos e frios como o aço. – Espero que estejam prontos para um ano longo e trabalhoso. Estou ansioso para começarmos logo, mas antes gostaria de lhes falar algo. Antes de decidir o que ia lecionar a vocês nesse ano, procurei seus antigos Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pelo menos os Professores que estavam disponíveis, para saber o que eles haviam lhes ensinado. Fiquei muito contente quando o Professor Lupin conversou comigo sobre essa turma. Ele disse que muitos aqui têm potencial para serem grandes bruxos, se forem bem educados em magia. Eu soube, posteriormente, que vocês estudaram Maldições Imperdoáveis, assim como estudaram _kappas_, _barretes vermelhos_, _grindylows_, etc e etc... – continuou ele se apoiando na própria mesa. -O Professor Lupin me passou uma lista dos animais que vocês estudaram e eu notei que essa lista é muito longa, por isso pretendo nesse ano lhes ensinar sobre mais algumas Criaturas das Trevas e como detê-las. Como vocês estão quase se formando, e há uma Guerra contra o Lord das Trevas lá fora, me focarei com entusiasmo nas criaturas mais prováveis a ser utilizadas por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E é claro, se sobrar um tempinho... – ele sorriu marotamente, como um garoto que vai aprontar – ...poderemos falar sobre a minha paixão: _Dragões_.

Houve um burburinho na sala, depois que o Professor terminou esse pequeno discurso.

-Mas por hora, nossa Criatura abordada não serão os Dragões e sim as _Esfinges_. – ele fez um gesto com a mão e as luzes se apagaram, as janelas se fecharam, mergulhando a todos na mais profunda escuridão. E então, um retro-projetor se acendeu, iluminando a parede à frente de todos. Uma foto de uma esfinge apareceu, sorrindo e piscando misteriosamente para todos.

-Bem, as Esfinges não são exatamente criaturas das trevas, mas podem ser bastante perigosas. Possuem cabeça humana e corpo de leão. Há mais de mil anos ela é usada para guardar tesouros e esconderijos secretos. É um animal inteligentíssimo, que tem prazer em inventar charadas e quebra-cabeças. Em geral, a Esfinge só se torna perigosa quando aquilo que está guardando é ameaçado. Raramente ataca, a não ser quando tentam passar por elas à força ou quando erram suas charadas. E o Ministério da Magia as classifica como _Perigosas_ e que somente _bruxos peritos_ podem enfrentar. – Clapham estalou os dedos e as luzes se acenderam no exato instante em que o sinal tocava, anunciando o final da aula. – Ah sim... Podem ir. E façam um resumo sobre o Capítulo das Esfinges para a próxima aula.

Os alunos saíram conversando. Harry, Rony e Hermione eram seguidos por Guilherme, que ia logo atrás deles.

- McKinnon. – chamou Clapham, fazendo Guilherme se virar para olhá-lo da porta. – Fico feliz que esteja bem... Guilherme.

Guilherme não respondeu nada, apenas continuou a encará-lo silenciosamente. Harry pôde jurar que os olhos de Guilherme brilharam de cólera e era visível que seus maxilares estavam contraídos no rosto magro. Guilherme sem dizer uma palavra deu as costas e saiu da sala sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.


	22. Pesadelo

_**Capítulo 21 – Pesadelo**_

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas passou de modo incrivelmente rápido do ponto de vista de Harry, e Rony e Hermione pareciam achar o mesmo. Seguiram lentamente para as masmorras, para a primeira aula de Poções do ano. Assim que entraram no conhecido corredor das masmorras, Harry sentiu um grande desânimo preenche-lo.

Os motivos eram claros: ele teria aula de Poções, o que significava ver Snape; e pelo visto eles dividiriam aquela _maravilhosa_ aula com a turma do 6º ano da Sonserina.

Um pequeno grupo de alunos da Sonserina já estava formado à porta da Sala quando o grupo de alunos da Grifinória chegou.

-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o famoso Harry Potter e sua guarda particular. O que foi Potter, não sabe andar sozinho? – começou a zombar Malfoy.

-Não comece Malfoy. – retrucou Hermione segurando Harry e Rony pelas vestes, por precaução.

-Começar o que Granger? Estou dizendo alguma mentira? Vocês não são os seguranças do Potter? Quer dizer, só porque ele é meio perturbado e o cérebro dele não funciona direito, ele acha que pode sair salvando o mundo...

_Salvar o mundo?_ Aquilo trouxe à Harry uma dolorosa lembrança, que ele achava já ter superado: _Sirius_. Ele tentara salvar Sirius e por isso o mesmo estava morto.

-_Silêncio_. – disse Guilherme com a voz rouca, mas firme.

Malfoy imediatamente levou as mãos à garganta, demonstrando que o Feitiço Silenciador funcionara. E seguida puxou a própria varinha e apontou para Guilherme, à frente da turma da Grifinória.

-Já chega. Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória e para a Sonserina. – disse Snape aparecendo atrás da turma da Sonserina. – Agora entrem todos se não quiserem perder mais pontos e ganhar detenções.

A balburdia foi geral enquanto todos adentravam a masmorra e tomavam seus lugares, mas bastou a porta se fechar para o silêncio se instalar imediatamente.

-Se essa ceninha se repetir a turma inteira irá receber detenções. – começou Snape. – Já chega disso. Hoje iremos preparar uma poção excepcionalmente difícil: a _Poção Anti-Veritaserum_. Essa poção é extremamente complexa e se preparada erroneamente, pode mergulhar quem a beber em um coma profundo e, possivelmente, sem volta. É extremamente útil, pois seu efeito dura quase 72 horas após ingeri-la e durante esse período, o efeito do Veritaserum é anulado ao entrar no organismo da pessoa que a beber. O único ponto negativo é que a _Poção Anti-Veritaserum_ é extremamente viciante e em caso de abstinência, o usuário pode sentir tonturas, enjôos e pode haver desmaios também. – ia explicando Snape enquanto dava uma batida com a varinha no quadro-negro, no qual apareceram os ingredientes da poção e o método de preparo. – Como essa é a turma preparatória para os NIEMs, achei que vocês estariam prontos para preparar tal poção, que repito, é extremamente difícil. Podem começar. – finalizou Snape começando a andar pelas muitas bancadas, em silêncio.

_"Extremamente difícil?"_ pensou Harry enquanto lia as instruções do quadro _"Extremamente difícil é pouco..."_ continuou a pensar o rapaz. Olhou para Rony que parecia estar tão perdido quanto ele, então ambos se viraram para Hermione que já estava acendendo o fogo embaixo do caldeirão. Assim que ela se levantou, pegou algumas folhas e começou a picá-las em pequenas e finas tiras idênticas. Guilherme fora mais rápido e assim que Snape avisou qual seria a poção do dia ele enfeitiçou algumas facas, que começaram a picar e cortar os ingredientes, e ignorou por completo o restante do discurso de Snape.

Harry deu de ombros para Rony e tentou seguir as instruções da lousa, mas estas eram tão absurdamente complexas que ele se perdeu em questão de minutos.

Os minutos da aula iam se passando e o único que parecia estar relaxado ao preparar aquela poção era Guilherme, que estava sentado observando as facas encantadas com o olhar perdido e absorto em pensamentos desconhecidos.

-Ei Guilherme... - começou Neville, que por milagre conseguira passar no seu NOM de Poções, em voz baixa para que Snape não ouvisse. – Pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui.

Harry e Rony que praticamente ainda não haviam começado a poção, prestaram atenção à conversa.

-Hum? – perguntou Guilherme acordando de seu devaneio. - Ah claro Neville. O que você quer saber?

-O que eu quero saber? Quero saber como começar essa poção! – sussurrou o garoto urgentemente. Guilherme riu antes de responder:

-Ah OK. Bom, acenda o fogo embaixo do seu caldeirão e deixe o sangue de dragão ferver junto com água e com três lágrimas de fênix. Pique as folhas de mandrágora em finas e idênticas fatias e as deixe separadas para usá-las depois. Amasse as sementes de locruária e despeje o pó juntamente com pó de chifre de unicórnio no caldeirão. Mexa de modo circular e não pare de mexer até que a poção fique meio azulada. Quando isso acontecer, coloque as fatias de folha de mandrágora, uma por uma, mas de modo rápido, antes que a poção fique alaranjada, o que demora uns dois segundos. Se ela ficar laranja, desista por que estragou. Assim que as folhas afundarem e desaparecerem, coloque algumas gotas de óleo de heléboro, apenas o suficiente para a poção desprender um vapor prateado. Quando o vapor prateado aparecer, não o respire, é meio tóxico e você pode desmaiar. – ia dizendo Guilherme, explicando para Neville que seguia à risca as instruções do companheiro, assim como Harry e Rony que ouviam toda a conversa. Ao final da aula, a bancada da Grifinória estava completamente envolta em vapor prateado. Snape fez poucos comentários, pelo simples motivo de que não havia muito do que reclamar. A poção ainda estava longe de ficar pronta, teria que maturar por uma semana e depois teriam de ser adicionados novos ingredientes. Fariam isso na próxima aula de Snape.

O sinal tocou anunciando o almoço. A turma mais adiantada era a turma da Grifinória graças à ajuda de Guilherme, por isso eles saíram antes que os alunos da Sonserina. Já estavam no corredor quando aquela voz arrastada os alcançou:

-Ei Potter... Não vai agradecer a esse seu amiguinho aí? Afinal se não fosse por ele, vocês não teriam conseguido sequer começar a poção não é?

Harry corou. Ele odiava admitir, mas Malfoy estava certo.

Naquele instante Crabbe e Goyle apareceram atrás de Malfoy, como sua guarda. O restante dos alunos da Sonserina, assim como Snape, passaram pelos dois grupos e se dirigiram ao Salão Principal.

-Isso não é da sua conta Malfoy. Não se intrometa. – retrucou Hermione.

-Não me dirija a palavra sua Sangue-Ruim imunda.

-Olha como fala com ela seu... – respondeu Rony, tentando partir para cima de Malfoy, mas sendo segurado por Hermione.

-Oh... O pobretão em defesa da sangue-ruim. Que surpresa, não? – zombou Malfoy, fingindo surpresa, no que Crabbe e Goyle riram.

-Morda a língua antes de falar dos meus amigos seu... – começou Harry também tentando avançar em Malfoy, mas sendo segurado por Guilherme.

-Chega. – disse Guilherme em voz alta. – Vá embora Malfoy, não acha que já encheu o suficiente por um dia?

-Você não manda em mim... McKinnon. É o McKinnon não é? – disse ele fazendo de conta que se lembrava vagamente de alguém. – Ah sim... Meu pai me falou a respeito do McKinnons. Família puro sangue que adorava trouxas e sangues-ruins e que ficou no caminho do Lord das Trevas. – continuou Malfoy provocando.

Guilherme não caiu na provocação de Malfoy, simplesmente virou as costas e resmungou um _"Vamos"_ para Rony e Hermione, enquanto puxava Harry pelo braço.

-Isso mesmo. Fuja. Parece que a covardia é de família. Soube que seu pai abandonou sua mãe e fugiu enquanto ela era morta, é verdade? – continuou Malfoy, zombando. – Porque, você sabe, com o mundo bruxo em Guerra com o Lord das Trevas, covardes como você e seu pai não têm chances. Afinal, um covarde que abandona a própria esposa não merece viver.

Guilherme que estava andando pelo corredor simplesmente parou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Já havia largado o braço de Harry e todas as pessoas que estavam no corredor olhavam para suas costas imóveis: Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle no meio do corredor e Harry, Rony e Hermione, junto de Guilherme perto das escadas para sair das masmorras. O tempo pareceu congelar. E quando finalmente Guilherme se mexeu, foi para se virar para Malfoy, e já estava com a varinha em punho.

-Você mexeu com a pessoa errada, Malfoy. – disse ele em voz baixa. Sua voz mais parecia um rosnado de fúria.

Avançou para Malfoy com a varinha na mão e quando passou por Harry e ele o viu, ficou em estado de choque. Suas feições antes calmas e pacíficas haviam mudado totalmente, se transformando em um rosto cheio de fúria e ódio profundo. Aquela expressão lembrava bastante o rosto ofídico de Voldemort. Até mesmo os olhos haviam mudado: não eram mais castanhos cor de mel; sua íris havia ganhado um tom vermelho vivo e cristalino, como se fossem esculpidas em um rubi lapidado por alguém com muito talento nessa arte.

Antes que Guilherme alcançasse Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle se colocaram na frente dele, protegendo-o de Guilherme. Não adiantou muito, pois Guilherme era praticamente da mesma altura que Crabbe e Goyle, embora não fosse tão grande quanto os dois.

Assim que Crabbe e Goyle entraram no caminho, Guilherme apontou a varinha para Crabbe berrando _"Estupefaça"_. O grandalhão foi lançado para o fim do corredor com a força do feitiço. Goyle ao ver o companheiro voar, avançou em Guilherme, que escapou do soco que o sonserino tentava lhe dar e mergulhou o joelho no estômago do sonserino burro. Goyle se dobrou com a força da joelhada no estômago, oportunidade que não foi perdida por Guilherme que disse em voz alta _"Encarcerous"_, fazendo com que cordas saíssem de sua varinha e amarrassem o garoto. Em seguida avançou para Malfoy que olhava para ele surpreso. Malfoy já estava de varinha em punho para o caso de precisar se defender, e tentou lançar uma azaração que foi rapidamente desviada por Guilherme.

-Repita agora o que você disse sobre minha família, Malfoy.

O garoto loiro tentou outra azaração, mas essa também foi repelida pelo outro rapaz. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, tamanha a fúria de Guilherme. No segundo seguinte, Malfoy foi lançado no chão, o nariz visivelmente quebrado, por um soco do rapaz moreno.

-Zombe dos outros com o nariz quebrado Malfoy. – disse Guilherme lhe apontando a varinha. O rapaz loiro não disse nada, e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos até se jogar sobre a varinha caída. Guilherme que não esperava aquilo, fora surpreendido pela azaração que fez um profundo corte na face, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-Ora seu... – Guilherme fez um movimento de varinha e lançou Malfoy para o alto, fazendo-o bater no teto de pedra do corredor. Assim que Malfoy aterrissou dolorosamente no chão, foi estuporado. Guilherme aproximou de Goyle e o estuporou e logo após, apontou a varinha para ele _"Obliviate"_. Repetiu o feitiço com Malfoy e Crabbe.

-Guilherme... o que você...? – perguntou Hermione impressionada com a batalha que se desenrolara no corredor.

-Feitiço de Memória. Assim não teremos problemas. Vamos embora. – disse começando a caminhar em direção às escadas que levavam aos andares superiores.

-Mas... e eles? – perguntou Hermione.

-Alguém vai achá-los algum dia. – disse Rony despreocupadamente, e depois disse animadamente: - Guilherme isso foi incrível. Como é que você...

-Por que seus olhos estão vermelhos? – perguntou Hermione novamente.

-Ah... obrigado por me lembrar. Feitiço de Mudança de Cor. Sempre que fico muito zangado, começo a fazer feitiços involuntários. O primeiro sempre é o Feitiço de Mudança de Cor. _Finite_. – ele apontou a varinha para os olhos e eles voltaram a ser cor de mel. Harry pareceu satisfeito e resmungou com um sorriso:

-Vamos subir logo. – eles seguiram-no em direção ao Salão Principal, deixando no corredor das masmorras os três sonserinos estuporados.

O restante do dia transcorreu calmamente, pelo menos até aquela noite. Harry estava entretido com um dever que McGonagall passara naquela tarde, embora não conseguisse se concentrar direito, devido à forte dor de cabeça que sentia e a discussão de Rony e Hermione. Decidiu encerrar aquela noite e se despediu dos colegas, se retirando ao seu quarto, àquela hora, vazio. O primeiro dia de aula fora bastante longo, e parecia ter durado uma semana inteira. Harry se deitou pensando na briga que tiveram com Malfoy naquela manhã e conseguiu sorrir ao pensar que ele ficara lá, naquele corredor, estuporado. O sono foi chegando lentamente tirando a dor de cabeça e Malfoy de sua mente. A sonolência o invadia e ele sequer se lembrou que deveria praticar Oclumência antes de dormir.

Harry abriu os olhos. A dor de cabeça passara completamente. Levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentado e se aproximou da janela. Notou que estava mais alto do que o normal, embora não soubesse dizer o porquê.

Ao observar a paisagem, pôde notar que não estava mais em Hogwarts. A paisagem visível da janela era a orla de uma escura floresta. Não sabia o motivo, mas se sentia seguro e confortável naquele isolamento total. Foi só esse pensamento lhe ocorrer e Harry ouviu batidas à porta.

-Entre. – disse Harry com a voz muito mais fria do que o normal.

Um homem baixinho e gorducho entrou. Apesar de já estar curvado, ele se arrastou até os pés de Harry e beijou a barra de suas vestes. Harry por algum estranho motivo se sentiu satisfeito ao ver Rabicho.

-Suponho que tenha novidades para mim Rabicho. – disse Harry com aquela mesma voz fria.

-Sim milorde. Bellatrix acabou de chegar com os outros Comensais.

-Isso é bom. – disse Harry, caminhando até a poltrona a qual estivera sentado a pouco. Sentou-se e disse em voz baixa _"Nagini"_, mas ao invés da voz fria, o que foi ouvido foi um estranho sibilado. Uma enorme cobra escamosa e lisa se arrastou até os pés de Harry onde se aninhou em uma grotesca imitação de bichinho de estimação. – E quais são as novidades? – perguntou novamente com a voz fria, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da cobra a seus pés.

Rabicho pareceu muito temeroso em contar tais novidades, mas com um olhar lançado por Harry, ele começou a falar:

-Felizmente milorde, conseguimos chegar antes do grupo de Dumbledore...

-Mas... – interrompeu Harry, sua voz soou fria e letal.

-Mas não conseguimos entrar. – disse Rabicho em voz baixa, curvando mais ainda o corpo.

-O QUÊ? – berrou Harry sentindo a raiva e a frustração invadi-lo.

-O lugar foi muito bem enfeitiçado milorde. Um grande bruxo enfeitiçou aquele lugar. Não conseguimos descobrir um jeito de entrar.

Harry soltou um urro de ódio. Não gostava nada daquela situação, embora fosse esperada. Rabicho se encolheu mais ainda ao ouvir o urro de Harry.

Harry voltou até a janela para olhar a paisagem. Tinha que se acalmar. Apesar da incompetência de seus servos, ainda estavam à frente de Dumbledore e da tal Ordem da Fênix.

_"Milorde quer que eu acabe com ele?"_ perguntou Nagini sibilando alto.

-Não Nagini. Ainda não será hoje que você terá o Rabicho para o jantar. Esse inútil ainda tem trabalho a fazer. – sibilou Harry de volta. - Vá chamar a Bella, seu verme. Diga que preciso falar com ela agora. Vá. – ordenou Harry. Rabicho se levantou do chão onde estava encolhido e saiu do aposento. – Não se preocupe Nagini. Não demorará muito e eu lhe darei Rabicho para você se divertir com ele. – disse Harry sibilando novamente. _"Obrigado milorde. Obrigado"_ respondeu a cobra, fazendo uma reverência com a cabeça.

Naquele instante Bellatrix entrou na sala, se curvou e beijou os pés de Harry.

-O que deu errado Bella? – perguntou Harry com a voz mais fria e letal do que nunca. Bellatrix pareceu estremecer antes de responder:

-Os feitiços protetores eram muito mais fortes do que esperávamos milorde. – disse humildemente, com a cabeça abaixada. – E haviam criaturas protetoras. E antigas armadilhas trouxas. Não sabíamos o que esperar ou fazer milorde.

-Está me dizendo que os meus mais fortes e poderosos Comensais não conseguiram sequer se aproximar daquele lugar? – a voz de Harry demonstrava decepção e fúria, uma combinação nada boa para Bellatrix. Ela pareceu engolir em seco antes de responder:

-Sim milorde. Isso foi...

-_Crucio_. – ordenou Harry apontando a varinha para Bellatrix. Seus gritos encheram o aposento e Harry sentiu os gritos dela fortalecendo-o, com um prazer inigualável. – Que isso não se repita Bella. – disse ele retirando a maldição.

Bellatrix apenas concordou do chão onde havia caído, ao lado da cobra.

-Agora, e quanto aos dois planos. Como estão indo? – perguntou Harry sua voz estava fria e cruel novamente, como uma ameaça.

-Os planos... vão... bem... milorde. Estão... melhor... do que...esperávamos. – respondeu Bella entre ofegante e soluçante.

-Excelente. Continuem assim então. E continuem tentando entrar naquele maldito lugar. Precisamos do mapa. Temos que aproveitar a imbecilidade de Dumbledore e a nossa vantagem.

-Sim milorde.

-Ótimo. Então vá dizer aos Comensais para continuarem tentando entrar naquele lugar, e continuarem prosseguindo com os dois planos. Eles são essenciais para derrotarmos Dumbledore.

-Sim milorde. – disse Bella uma ultima vez e depois se arrastou para fora do aposento.

Harry levantou novamente de sua poltrona e caminhou até o espelho que estava na parede ao lado da janela. Harry admirou lentamente o rosto branco com fendas vermelhas que estava refletido. Sorriu. Um sorriso cruel e sem emoção. Esticou a mão para tocar a imagem do rosto refletido no espelho, mas sua mão não tocou o vidro, sua mão atravessou o vidro. Quando finalmente Harry tirou a mão de dentro do espelho encantado, ela estava segurando a empunhadura de uma bonita Espada que tinha estranhos símbolos talhados na lâmina, a empunhadura era dourada, com cobras verdes entrelaçando-se, e a ponta do cabo terminava em uma garra segurando uma pequena esfera, parecida com uma pérola. A Espada de Slytherin. Harry sorriu novamente.

Segurou a Espada de modo mais firme na mão de longos dedos brancos.

-Eu vou matar todos eles. Todos irão tombar aos meus pés. Eu vencerei a todos e que ninguém tente me impedir, porque será esmagado juntamente com Dumbledore. Eu, Lord Voldemort, derrotarei a todos que tentarem me impedir e conquistarei o mundo. – Harry começou a rir enquanto apontava a Espada para seu próprio reflexo, o riso mais frio, cruel e sem emoção que Harry já ouvira, um riso que fez Harry Potter acordar em Hogwarts, com a cama ensopada de suor e a cicatriz queimando em brasa na testa.


	23. Animagia

Capítulo 22 – Animagia

_**Capítulo 22 – Animagia**_

Harry, assim que abriu os olhos levou imediatamente a mão à testa. Sua cicatriz ardia como se estivesse pegando fogo. Aquilo o preocupava. Embora soubesse que agora que Voldemort voltara, a cicatriz deveria doer com mais freqüência, ele não esperava uma dor tão intensa. E o sonho que tivera não ajudava em nada a aliviar sua preocupação.

Sentou na cama e olhou ao seu redor no dormitório. Todos os cortinados das outras camas estavam fechados e sonoros roncos eram ouvidos juntamente com a lenta respiração de seus colegas. Harry se lembrou de que Sirius sempre lhe dizia que quando sua cicatriz doesse, que procurasse Dumbledore imediatamente. Era isso que ele ia fazer. Se levantou e vestiu o roupão. Decidiu-se por levar a varinha e a Capa da Invisibilidade no bolso, caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Assim que guardou a capa e a varinha num dos bolsos, percebeu que um deles já estava cheio de artigos dos gêmeos Weasley. Lembrou-se do pacote que Rony dera para ele quando viera do Beco Diagonal e que eles estavam mexendo neles pouco antes de Harry subir para o quarto. Consequentemente, os artigos foram guardados às pressas num dos bolsos do roupão. Carregando ambos os objetos nos bolsos, Harry rumou para o escritório de Dumbledore, tentando não se esquecer do sonho e rezando para que ele estivesse acordado às 02h30min da manhã.

XxXxX

Harry se arrependeu de não pegar uma capa de frio. Embora estivesse vestindo seu roupão, este não parecia ser suficiente para resistir aos fortes e gélidos ventos que cortavam os corredores do castelo durante a noite. Durante o percurso noturno pelo castelo, Harry teve a impressão de estar sendo seguido e de ouvir um leve farfalhar atrás de si, mas sempre que se virava para checar, via apenas o corredor vazio atrás de si.

Harry só se deu conta de que não sabia a senha para entrar no escritório de Dumbledore quando entrou no corredor em que a Gárgula guardava a entrada. No entanto, assim que chegou à frente da Gárgula, notou que ela já estava aberta, como se estivesse a sua espera. Sem pensar duas vezes, subiu rapidamente a escada em espiral em direção ao escritório do diretor. Parou em frente à porta lustrosa com a aldrava de grifo, e quando levantou a mão para bater...

-Entre. – disse a voz de Dumbledore vinda de dentro da sala.

Harry entrou, estranhando que Dumbledore adivinhasse que ele estava ali. A sala era a mesma de sempre, cheia de estranhos objetos e seus zumbidos; os quadros dos antigos diretores pareciam realmente dormir dessa vez e Fawkes dormia tranquilamente em seu poleiro ao lado da porta.

-Boa noite Harry. O que o traz a minha sala há essa hora? – a voz de Dumbledore estava como sempre, calma. Ele não demonstrava qualquer sinal de cansaço ou sono, muito ao contrário, seu olhar estava alerta e ligeiramente sério. Estava usando um roupão lilás com uma visível camisa branca por baixo.

-Hum... Boa noite Professor Dumbledore. – respondeu Harry sem jeito. – É que eu... bem... tive um novo sonho... com Voldemort.

-Ah sim... Imaginei que fosse algo desse tipo. – disse ele cruzando os dedos longos e brancos. – Hum... Guilherme pode, por favor, esperar lá fora?

-É claro Professor. Com licença. – disse a voz de Guilherme, saindo do nada. Quando a porta se fechou Dumbledore voltou a falar:

-Para nossa sorte Harry, Guilherme tem um sono muito leve e percebeu sua energia se movendo na Torre da Grifinória. Ele me mandou uma coruja o mais rápido que pôde para me avisar que você viria me ver e depois ainda usou um Feitiço Ilusório para segui-lo. Mas isso não vem ao caso... – continuou Dumbledore colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. – Conte-me o seu sonho Harry.

XxXxX

-...e depois, por fim, ele começou a rir, e então eu acordei. – finalizou Harry. Sua boca estava seca. Ele estava falando sem parar a mais de 10 minutos sobre todos os detalhes do sonho que pôde se lembrar.

-Hum... Entendo. Harry, muito obrigado por vir me contar. Você já pode ir descansar. Esqueça tudo o que viu e ouviu e lembre-se de praticar Oclumência sempre antes de dormir. – disse Dumbledore olhando fixamente algum ponto atrás dele.

-Mas... – começou Harry querendo saber o que significava aquele sonho.

-Nada de _"mas" _Potter. O diretor já o dispensou. Saia. – era a voz de Snape logo atrás de Harry. Harry se virou lentamente, sentia o sangue queimar seu corpo apenas em se aproximar de Snape, tamanho seu ódio em relação ao mesmo. Harry tornou a olhar para Dumbledore e ele confirmou as palavras de Snape, apesar de Harry poder notar seu desagrado em relação ao tom que Snape usara. Se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Quando estava para sair, olhou para trás:

-Boa noite Harry. – disse Dumbledore sinalizando para que ele saísse. Assim que a porta se fechou, Dumbledore perguntou para Snape:

-Você acha que Voldemort pode ter chegado antes de nós ao Primeiro Templo, Severo?

-Se o que o Potter viu foi real, ele já chegou diretor. – respondeu Snape se sentando.

-Não seria outra armadilha, como a que levou Harry ao Ministério? – a preocupação era nítida em sua voz.

-Uma armadilha para o Potter? – perguntou Snape com desdém. – Eu duvido. O Lord das Trevas sabe que jamais contaríamos qualquer coisa sobre esse assunto ao Potter, por causa de sua mania de _Salvador do Mundo_.

-Fawkes. – chamou Dumbledore. – Leve essas mensagens para Minerva, Hagrid, Lupin e Moody, e depois leve essa para Guilherme McKinnon.

Fawkes abriu os olhos e sobrevoou a mesa do diretor antes de pousar e pegar as mensagens. Levantou vôo novamente e desapareceu com uma labareda, deixando apenas uma pena flutuar levemente até chegar ao chão.

-O que mais me preocupa no momento é o Harry, Severo. Sabemos que apenas bruxos de bom coração podem abrir o Templo, por isso, com esse assunto não estou preocupado. – continuou Dumbledore.

-O Lord das Trevas está mais interessado na Espada Mágica do que no famoso Harry Potter, diretor.

-Tomara que você esteja certo Severo. Tomara que você esteja certo. – finalizou Dumbledore.

Dumbledore e Snape estavam tão entretidos discutindo que sequer notaram que a ponta de um par de Orelhas Extensíveis ouvia toda a conversa pelo vão da porta. E também não notaram quando um adolescente de 16 anos, cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos muito verdes guardou um bolo de fios cor de carne no bolso e desceu as escadas correndo.

XxXxX

Harry não conseguira dormir o resto da noite, pensando em seu sonho e na conversa que ouvira entre Dumbledore e Snape.

Felizmente para ele, o restante da madrugada passara voando, de modo que em um instante ele chegava à Sala Comunal da Grifinória e no instante seguinte ele descia as escadas do dormitório masculino, acompanhado de Rony, o qual ele contava tanto sobre o sonho quanto a respeito da conversa que ouvira entre Dumbledore e Snape.

-Mas... que lugar é esse sobre o qual eles tanto falam? – perguntou Rony, logo que Harry acabou de narrar a conversa que entreouvira entre Dumbledore e Snape.

-Eu não sei. – respondeu Harry de imediato, enquanto se sentavam nas poltronas da Sala Comunal, à espera de Hermione. – Só o que eu sei é que esse lugar é tão bem enfeitiçado quem nem mesmo os Comensais conseguiram entrar. E sei que é um Templo.

-Um Templo? – perguntou Hermione chegando perto deles com Gina.

-Sim, um Templo. – concordou Harry, se pondo a narrar novamente o sonho e a conversa.

-Hum... interessante. – murmurou Hermione pensativa.

-O que é interessante Mione? – perguntou Rony.

-Ora, não está óbvio? – perguntou ela, no que os outros três negaram. – Se tanto Voldemort quanto Dumbledore estão interessados nesse Templo, é porque há algo nele que pode fazer a diferença nessa Guerra.

-E o que seria? – perguntou Rony impaciente.

-Ai Rony... Não seja tão tapado. – bufou ela, impaciente. – É claro que deve ser a Excalibur.

Depois de dizer isso, ela se levantou, se dirigindo ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Harry, Rony e Gina se entreolharam, deram de ombros e a seguiram para fora da Sala Comunal.

XxXxX

Depois daquela conversa que tiveram, Harry, Rony e Hermione, assim como Gina, não voltaram a tocar no assunto do sonho de Harry e nem da conversa que ele ouvira, pois Guilherme estava sempre junto deles, e o grupo entrou em um consenso silencioso de que o rapaz não soubesse de nada. A primeira semana chegava ao fim quando os treinamentos especiais recomeçaram. McGonagall lhes passava matérias extras no treinamento especial e segundo ela, poderiam começar Animagia logo, se eles se esforçassem e quisessem. Obviamente, todos ficaram muito animados com essa idéia. No entanto, a animação passou rapidamente quando eles receberam o aviso de que seu treinamento físico começaria naquela mesma tarde. A carta fora escrita pelo próprio Dumbledore, pedindo que Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e até mesmo Neville estivessem prontos na Sala Comunal às 18h.

-Que horas são agora hein? – voltou a perguntar Rony pela milésima vez.

-A mesma hora de dois minutos atrás Rony, adicionando dois minutos. – respondeu Gina rudemente, fazendo Rony fechar a cara.

Quando o relógio de Harry marcou exatamente 18h, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu, e por ele entrou Guilherme. Ele olhou para o grupo sentado às poltronas na frente da lareira e murmurou rapidamente:

-Vamos. – e voltou a caminhar para fora da Sala Comunal, sem nada a acrescentar.

XxXxX

Havia mais de 10 minutos que estavam caminhando, num subir e descer de escadas, passando por corredores escondidos e mal-iluminados, até chegarem até um corredor onde tochas estavam acesas. Guilherme caminhou até uma tapeçaria de um homem ensinando balé para Trasgos e passou por ela três vezes, fazendo com que uma porta lustrosa de madeira surgisse na parede lisa.

Assim que entraram na sala escura, Guilherme disse em voz alta _"Lumus"_ e tanto velas flutuantes como tochas se acenderam no teto e nas paredes, respectivamente.

A sala em que estavam parecia um antigo ginásio ou academia de ginástica trouxa: haviam sacos de areia, luvas, um tatame, algumas máquinas estranhas e mais três portas alem daquela pela qual entraram.

Guilherme caminhou até um armário de madeira e de lá tirou vários conjuntos de roupas de treino.

-Coloquem essas roupas. – disse ele entregando uma pequena muda de roupas a cada um e parecendo bastante mal-humorado. E depois apontou para duas portas do outro lado da sala: – Os vestiários são ali.

Todos se entreolharam e acharam melhor não discutir, diante do visível mal-humor do colega.

XxXxX

-Excelente. – disse Guilherme assim que todos voltaram vestido com as roupas de treino, assim como ele já estava. – Vamos começar logo então.

-Guilherme, o que há de errado com estas roupas? – perguntou Gina.

Guilherme olhou para todos e sorriu. Todos estavam vestidos com calças de moletom, enfeitiçadas para ficarem mais pesadas do que o normal, de modo a ajudar no treinamento; as garotas vestiam um top elástico preto, usados por mulheres trouxas para irem à academias; os rapazes também usavam camisetas elásticas pretas, exceto Guilherme, que estava sem camisa; Todos estavam descalços e usavam faixas brancas enroladas nas mãos e pés. Suspirou antes de responder:

-São enfeitiçadas. Vocês verão o porquê assim que as tirarem depois do treinamento. – respondeu ele. – Bom, mas agora que todos estão prontos, vamos começar. Rony e Hermione venham comigo, os outros esperam aqui um instante. – e se pôs a caminhar em direção à ultima porta.

Quando a abriu, tanto Rony quanto Hermione ficaram surpresos. Estavam em um salão enorme, do tamanho de um campo de Quadribol.

-Hermione, você pode ajudar o Rony a andar de bicicleta? – perguntou Guilherme apontando para algumas bicicletas encostadas na parede.

-Ah claro, claro. – respondeu ela apressadamente.

-Ótimo. – disse McKinnon novamente. – Elas vão ajudar bastante na resistência física e vão ajudar a fortalecer as pernas de vocês também. – e depois saiu.

-Mione... o que é _bicliceta_...? – perguntou Rony, perdido.

-É bicicleta Rony. É isso aqui. Venha cá. – e Hermione começou a explicar pacientemente o que era e como funcionava.

XxXxX

-Muito bem. Rony e Hermione já começaram a treinar. – disse Guilherme voltando. – Está na hora de vocês começarem também. Harry venha cá. – chamou Guilherme se aproximando de um círculo de um metro de diâmetro no chão.

Quando Harry chegou perto, Guilherme explicou como Harry deveria ficar. Assim que Harry se pôs no meio do círculo, Guilherme puxou a varinha:

-Está pronto Harry? – perguntou ele no que Harry confirmou, incerto. – Ótimo. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

O feitiço fez com que dois sacos de areia, feitos para treinamento de boxe, saíssem flutuando e pousassem suavemente nos ombros de Harry. O rapaz soltou um gemido ao sentir o peso extra se depositando em seus ombros.

-Agüente firme aí Harry. – comentou Guilherme. Se virou para Gina e Neville. – Gina venha cá. Você vai começar aqui. – e apontou para um saco de areia grande, pendurado na vertical.

Começou a demonstrar à Gina, e Neville que assistia a tudo, como fazer aquilo. Ele dava leves saltos, rodando em volta do saco e dando fortes socos e às vezes, chutes.

O tempo foi passando. Já eram quase 20hs quando Guilherme avisou que era a hora de pararem. Gina, assim como Neville, passara a maior parte do tempo, aprendendo golpes de boxe e artes marciais, treinando-os em sacos de areia. Rony e Hermione passaram o tempo todo pedalando no salão ao lado. E Harry, já estava com câimbras quando o treinamento acabou. Ficar segurando aqueles sacos de areia era muito mais difícil do que poderia parecer. Segundo Guilherme, o objetivo desse treino específico seria fortalecer os braços e ombros de Harry. Guilherme estava certo quanto às roupas. Quando Harry as tirou, se sentiu incrivelmente mais leve.

A única coisa que tiveram tempo de fazer ao chegar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória foi tomar um banho e desmaiar na cama.

XxXxX

Os dias foram passando monotonamente. Os treinamentos se tornavam cada vez mais pesados, em compensação, as aulas estavam cada vez melhores. A primeira aula do ano de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas foi bastante monótona, pelo simples fato de passarem a aula inteira cortando ervas mágicas. Hagrid explicou o porquê:

-É bastante simples. Eu pedi a um amigo meu uma criatura incrível emprestada, mas ele só poderá emprestar na semana que vem. – explicava ele. – Por isso vamos cortando estas ervas, para que semana que vem a criatura tenha bastante alimento.

No entanto, Hagrid se recusou a responder qual seria a criatura futuramente estudada.

XxXxX

O treinamento físico estava cada vez mais cansativo, e segundo Guilherme, a tendência era piorar. O treinamento de Transfiguração com McGonagall praticamente terminara, por isso ela anunciou que se eles quisessem aprender Animagia, aquela seria a hora certa. Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram bastante contentes com a possibilidade de ser animagos. Gina se preocupou, dizendo que seus NOMs estavam chegando e que talvez ela não poderia se dedicar completamente à animagia, visto que seria necessário muito estudo nesse área. Neville entrou em desespero dizendo que essa área da Transfiguração era a parte mais difícil e que ele não iria conseguir.

No geral, quase todos os treinamento especiais que estavam recebendo estavam chegando ao fim, exceto o treinamento de McGonagall, o de Dumbledore e o treinamento de Guilherme. Este último, por fim, avisara o porquê do seu mal-humor nos últimos tempos:

-Vocês devem se lembrar que eu disse na Sede da Ordem, que o meu treinamento para vocês seria dividido em três partes: Feitiços, Resistência Física e Luta de Espadas. – disse ele para Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville em um dia na Sala Comunal vazia. – Pois bem... Eu não vou mais lhes ensinar a lutar de Espadas.

-O que...? Mas... por quê? – perguntou Gina.

-Dumbledore acha que eu devo me dedicar ao treinamento físico de vocês. Por isso ele me dispensou do _dever_ de ensinar vocês a lutar com Espadas. – continuou Guilherme, dando ênfase ao _dever_. – Ele passou essa missão a outro membro da Ordem.

-Quem? Moody? – perguntou Rony.

-Moody é um bom espadachim, mas é muito melhor em feitiços e coisas de aurores. Lupin anda ocupado com as coisas da Ordem. Tonks não pode vir ao castelo a todo momento, pois ela trabalha no Ministério e iam começar a desconfiar de algo.

-Então quem? – perguntou Hermione.

-A mesma pessoa que me ensinou a usar uma Espada. Ele foi meu primeiro instrutor nessa área. Um exímio espadachim. Talvez um dos melhores.

-Quem? – perguntaram todos em uníssono.

-_Maximus Clapham_. – disse Guilherme com um suspiro.

XxXxX

Um vento invernal se infiltrava nas paredes do castelo. Mas isso não parecia importar, pois os alunos do terceiro ano para cima se aprontavam para o primeiro fim de semana em Hogwarts, que por acaso teria um passeio à Hogsmeade.

-Ainda não entendo porque não podemos ir a Hogsmeade.

-Ah Rony... É porque nós vamos ao Ministério. É difícil de entender? – resmungou Hermione, totalmente encapotada para se proteger do vento gelado.

Estavam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, à espera de Gina e Neville. Iriam ao Ministério àquele dia para se registrarem como Aprendizes de Animagia. Iriam pegar uma chave de portal para Londres, para depois se dirigirem ao Ministério.

-Mas eu queria ir a Hogsmeade... – retrucou Rony, chateado.

Harry que estava quieto, apenas revirou os olhos; Guilherme que também estava na Sala Comunal tinha um ligeiro ar de riso no rosto; Hermione bufou, irritada; e Gina que descia as escadas naquela hora respondeu:

-Então vá a Hogsmeade, maninho. Mas depois que você for preso por ser um animago ilegal, não diga que não avisamos.

Todos riram da cara emburrada que Rony fez. E enquanto todos riam, Neville apareceu, vindo do Retrato da Mulher Gorda:

-A Professora Minerva disse que já podemos descer.

-Ótimo. Só uma coisa... – começou Guilherme. – Todos estão com suas varinhas? - Todos confirmaram com as cabeças. – Excelente. Então podemos ir.

Ao chegarem no Salão de Entrada, viram McGonagall conversando com Lupin, Quim e Moody.

-Finalmente vocês apareceram. Vamos logo. – disse Moody com um rosnado.

Seguiram para os portões de Hogwarts. O vento frio lhes fustigava os cabelos e cortava seus rostos como facas de gelo.

Assim que chegaram aos portões e saíram para Hogsmeade, Moody tirou um gorro natalino do bolso e disse para todos tocarem nele.

-Um, dois e... três. – Harry sentiu o conhecido puxão no umbigo e o redemoinho de cores girando ao seu redor.

XxXxX

Quando tudo entrou em foco novamente, Harry pôde ver que se encontrava em um beco sujo de Londres. Havia uma grande caçamba de lixo na entrada do beco e uma cabine telefônica ao fundo.

Caminharam até lá e Moody finalmente perguntou:

-Estão todos prontos? – Quando todos confirmaram, ele disse: - Ótimo. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom e McKinnon, vocês vão primeiro. Depois irão Granger, Weasley e Minerva. E não se esqueçam: seis, dois, quatro, quatro, dois. – e depois de dizer isso, Lupin, Moody e Quim desaparataram.

Harry, Rony, Neville e Guilherme entraram imediatamente na cabine. Ficaram bastante apertados. Harry se lembrou imediatamente de sua última visita ao Ministério. Guilherme digitou rapidamente os números no telefone. Assim que terminou de digitar os números, uma voz feminina se fez ouvir na cabine apertada:

-Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.

-Hum... Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Guilherme McKinnon. Registro de Animagia.

-Obrigada. – disse a voz tranqüila de mulher. – Visitantes, por favor, apanhem os crachás e prenda-os ao peito de suas vestes. – Ouviu-se um clique e um rumorejo, e Harry viu alguma coisa sair pela ranhura de metal por onde normalmente saem as moedas excedentes. Apanhou-a: era um quadrado prateado em que se lia _Harry Potter, Registro de Animagia_. Prendeu-a ao peito da camisa, e a voz feminina tornou a falar.

-Visitantes ao Ministério, o senhores devem se submeter a uma revista e apresentar suas varinhas, para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio.

O piso da cabine estremeceu e eles começaram a afunda lentamente. Enquanto desciam, as imagens de sua última visita ao Ministério, passavam pela mente de Harry.

Quando finalmente chegaram, ouviram novamente a voz da mulher:

-O Ministério da Magia deseja aos senhores um dia muito agradável.

Harry sentiu seu queixo cair. Na última vez que estivera ali, o lugar ficara destruído, devido à batalha entre Dumbledore e Voldemort. No entanto, o local estava mais limpo e bonito do que antes e até mesmo a Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos estava intacta novamente.

Harry pôde ver vários bruxos conversando pelo Átrio, inclusive Moody com Lupin à um canto e Quim conversando com o Segurança ao fundo do Átrio. Logo que os três membros da Ordem os viram chegar, foram logo se despedindo e cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Segundos depois, a segunda turma aparecia, no elevador.

-Vamos por aqui. – disse Minerva.

Todos a seguiram até a mesa do Segurança, no qual foram revistados.

Seguiram por um corredor, até um dos barulhentos elevadores. Em questão de minutos, o elevador fechava a grade dourada, com todos dentro.

-Hum... – começou Minerva. – Qual era mesmo o andar? Acho que é o nível dois. – disse apertando um dos botões.

"Nível sete, Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, que incluí a Sede das Ligas Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, o Clube de Bexiga Oficial e a Seção de Patentes Absurdas."

As portas se abriram e alguns memorandos violetas-claros entraram e ficaram planando acima de todos.

"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que inclui a Autoridade da Rede de Flú, o Controle de Aferição de Vassouras, a Seção de Chaves de Portais e o Centro de Testes de Aparatação."

-Viremos aqui ano que vem para fazer os testes de aparatação. – comentou Hermione para Harry e Rony. – Será ótimo.

Alguns memorandos entraram e outros saíram, assim como bruxos e bruxas.

"Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, incorporando o Organismo de Padrões de Comércio Mágico Internacional, o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia e a Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, sede britânica."

Todos os bruxos saíram, exceto Harry e seus amigos. Um único bruxo entrou, com uma grande caixa nas mãos. Harry poderia jurar que ouviu distintamente alguma coisa lá dentro sibilar _"Me deixe sair... me deixe sair agora... meu mestre lhe recompensará..."_.

"Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui as Divisões das Feras, Seres e Espíritos, Seção de ligação com os Duendes, Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas."

O homem com a caixa saiu antes que Harry pudesse sequer entender o que ouvira.

-Vocês ouviram aquilo? – perguntou em voz baixa para Rony e Hermione, para que McGonagall que conversava com Gina e Neville não ouvisse.

-Ouvir o que? – perguntou Rony.

-Aquele bicho dentro da caixa...

"Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo o Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais, Central de Obliviação e Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas."

-Harry, do que você está falando? – perguntou Hermione com a cara preocupada.

-Eu... ah... nada Hermione. Deixa pra lá. – resmungou Harry. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam preocupados. Guilherme apenas ouvia a conversa, silenciosamente, com seriedade.

"Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e os Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."

-É aqui. Vamos. – disse Minerva tomando a dianteira.

O grupo começou a caminhar pelo corredor, ladeado de portas, dobraram em um canto e entraram em outro corredor. Caminharam mais alguns metros e passaram em frente às pesadas portas de carvalho, que Harry sabia ser o Quartel-General dos Aurores. Chegaram ao fim do corredor e passaram por finas portas de madeira dupla, saindo em uma gigantesca sala, onde haviam vários cubículos, cheia de pessoas, correndo de um lado para o outro.

Minerva os guiou até o outro lado da sala, em direção a mesa de uma moça, onde ficava uma grande porta dupla.

-Olá. Temos hora marcada com os Sr. William Craid. Viemos fazer o Registro de Animagia.

-Olá. Ah sim. É claro. O Sr. Craid está à sua espera Professora McGonagall. Podem entrar. – disse a moça sorridente.

-Obrigada. Vamos. – disse Minerva avançando para a porta dupla.

Entraram rapidamente na sala de Craid, onde já estavam dispostas sete cadeiras para visitas. Um homem alto, negro e magro estava mexendo em um armário, tirando algumas doses de uma poção alaranjada.

-Bom dia. Sentem-se, por favor. – disse o homem sem sequer se virar.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras, o homem finalmente se virou, mostrando que usava óculos redondos. Ele caminhou até a mesa de carvalho e se sentou, colocando as seis doses da poção em um suporte em cima da mesa.

-Meu nome é William Craid. É um prazer recebe-los e conhece-los. O Professor Dumbledore me falou que os senhores estão interessados em se tornar animagos. Fico contente...

-Pode, por favor, ir direto ao ponto? Estamos com um pouco de pressa. – apressou Minerva rudemente.

O homem pareceu ficar desconcertado por um instante antes de responder:

-Tudo bem então. Quem será o primeiro?

-Primeiro... a fazer o que? – perguntou Rony, temeroso.

-Nada demais rapaz. Nada demais. Só temos que saber em que animais irão se transformar e suas características. É só beber essa poção. – ele fez um gesto em direção aos seis frascos em cima da mesa. – Então, quem será o primeiro?

Guilherme sem nem ao menos responder ao homem, se levantou e bebeu a poção alaranjada. Sentou-se novamente, imóvel. De repente do nada, começou a tremer. Levou a mão ao estômago, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Colocou a outra mão na cabeça, fechou os olhos com força. Guilherme caiu no chão, de joelhos. Então, antes que sua roupa começasse a se rasgar, Craid fez um movimento de varinha e as roupas sumiram, bem na hora em que pêlos cinzentos cobriram suas costas, pêlos brancos cobriram o restante do seu corpo. Um enorme rabo peludo cresceu. Orelhas pontudas apareceram no meio da cabeça peluda. Um focinho de pêlos brancos apareceu em seu rosto. Ao abrir sua boca, os caninos cresceram, se tornando presas. Então, tudo parou. Todos olhavam assombrados para o animal no centro da sala, exceto McGonagall e Craid. O único indício de que aquele animal era Guilherme eram seus olhos cor de mel. Todos estavam admirados da beleza, elegância, porte e ferocidade do animal.

-É um belo espécime de _Canis lupus_. – disse Sr. Craid, admirado.

Guilherme McKinnon se transformara em um lobo.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de séculos, atualizando a fic... Aí está o novo cap... Espero que gostem... Comentem...


	24. Capitão

_**Capítulo 23 – Capitão**_

-Hum... Vamos começar então. – disse William Craid, puxando uma ficha de uma gaveta. Molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever enquanto analisava o animal em voz alta. – Sexo: _macho_. Pelagem: _cinzenta e branca_. Olhos: _castanho-claros_. Família: _Canidae_. Gênero: _Canis_. Espécie: l_upus_. Espécime: _Canis lupus_. Nome comum: _Lobo_. Idade: _16 anos_. Nome: _Guilherme McKinnon_. – terminou ele. Pegou um carimbo e bateu com força sobre um ponto específico da ficha. – Excelente. Parabéns Sr. McKinnon, o Sr. agora é um animago registrado. Quem será o próximo?

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville se entreolharam enquanto Guilherme se deitava no chão, com as patas dianteiras cruzadas e a cabeça apoiada nelas, em sinal de impaciência. Hermione por fim se pronunciou:

-Ok... Eu vou. – Se levantou e bebeu a poção enquanto Craid pegava outra ficha.

Demorou alguns poucos segundos para a poção fazer efeito, mas quando fez, o resultado foi surpreendente. A transformação era incrível. Hermione se curvou sobre os joelhos, caindo no chão, sua longa cabeleira encolheu e de sua cabeça foram saindo penas amarronzadas, de um castanho escuro, como seus cabelos. Seus braços também se cobriram com as mesmas penas e se alongaram ficando chatos e finos. O corpo de Hermione diminuiu de tamanho e seus pés viraram garras. Seus olhos brilhantes continuaram os mesmos, a única coisa que não mudou em seu corpo. Um bico curvo apareceu em seu rosto cheio de penas. Craid fez um movimento de varinha, livrando Hermione de suas roupas, visto que ela batia as asas e piava, incomodada.

-Hum... – começou Craid a preencher outra ficha. – Sexo: _fêmea_. Penugem: _castanha-escura_. Olhos: _castanhos_. Família: _Strigidae_. Gênero: _S__peotyto. _Espécie: _cunicularia_. Espécime: _S__peotyto_ _cunicularia. _Nome comum: _Coruja parda_. Idade: _16 anos_. Nome: _Hermione Granger_. – Pegou o carimbo e bateu com força na nova ficha. – Excelente transformação. Uma bela coruja. Parabéns Srta. Granger, a Srta. agora é uma animago registrado. Próximo?

Harry olhou para Rony, Gina e Neville, tentando não parecer nervoso. A transformação era incrível, mas parecia bastante dolorosa, e até aquele momento, nem Guilherme e nem Hermione haviam voltado ao normal. Hermione estava pousada na cadeira que a pouco se sentara, e Harry achava difícil acreditar que aquela era sua amiga.

Gina bufou de impaciência por nenhum dos _corajosos_ homens se apresentar. Se levantou dizendo:

-Tudo bem, então vou eu... – e bebeu a poção alaranjada.

A transformação de Gina foi bastante parecida com a transformação de Hermione. Exceto pelo fato de que as penas de Gina eram de um bonito vermelho alaranjado. Ela diminuiu de tamanho também, e seus pés ganharam grandes garras douradas. Uma longa cauda de penas vermelhas e douradas cresceu e apareceu quando Craid fez suas roupas sumirem. Àquela foi a primeira vez que Craid arregalou os olhos em muitos anos, diante de uma simples transformação. Gina Weasley se transformara em uma fênix.

-Em nome de Merlim... Isso é realmente incrível. Poucos bruxos tomam a forma de animais mágicos. As exceções são os bruxos sangue-puros, que são extremamente poderosos. Me diga Sr. Weasley... – disse se virando para Rony. – Em quantos irmãos vocês são?

Rony pensou um pouco, contando nos dedos:

-Tem o Gui, o Carlinhos, o Percy, Fred e Jorge, eu e a Gina. – disse ele, fazendo o homem arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

-Ela é a única mulher? Única mulher em sete filhos? – perguntou Craid no que Rony confirmou. – Então é isso. Isso explica tudo. Sete é o número mágico mais poderoso. E a primeira menina a nascer nessa geração de Weasleys também é um ponto positivo. Os Weasleys são uma família puro-sangue também. É incrível. Inacreditável. – ele ainda murmurando coisas desse tipo, puxou uma nova ficha em branco. - Sexo: _fêmea_. Penugem: _vermelho-alaranjado e dourado_. Olhos: _castanhos_. Família: _Strigidae_. Gênero: _S__madgycia. _Espécie: _feniscea_. Espécime: _S__madgycia feniscea._ Nome comum: _Fênix_. Idade: _15 anos_. Nome: _Ginerva Weasley_. Realmente incrível... – e bateu o carimbo. - Parabéns Srta. Weasley, a Srta. agora é uma animago registrado. Próximo?

Neville se levantou de um salto, demonstrando uma coragem fora do comum. Bebeu a poção apressadamente.

A transformação começou. O corpo de Neville diminuiu de tamanha, ganhando escamas e uma cor verde-folha. Uma longa e fina cauda cresceu para fora das roupas que segundos depois desapareceram.

-Hum... – disse Craid molhando a ponta da pena no tinteiro. – Vamos ver. Sexo: _macho_. Escamas: _verde-folha_. Olhos: _negros_. Família: _Chamaeleontidae_. Gênero: _Chamaeleo_Espécie: _chamaeleon_. Espécime: _Chamaeleo chamaeleon_ Nome comum: _Camaleão_. Idade: _16 anos_. Nome: _Neville Longbottom_. – pegou o carimbo e bateu com força na ficha. - Excelente. Parabéns Sr. Longbottom, o Sr. agora é um animago registrado. Qual dos dois será o próximo?

Harry ia se oferecer, mas antes que abrisse a boca, Rony se levantara e já se aproximava dos dois últimos frascos de poção alaranjada. Bebeu um deles em um único gole.

-Vamos lá então. – disse Craid puxando mais uma ficha em branco.

A transformação começou. O corpo de Rony, ao invés de diminuir, aumentou. Começaram a crescer pêlos alaranjados e rajados com pêlos negros. Uma cauda comprida e também rajada de laranja e preto cresceu, assim como os caninos e o focinho.

-Hum... Vocês notam como os animais mantêm a aparência e um pouco da personalidade dos animagos? Isso sempre é interessante. Vamos começar. Sexo: _macho_. Pelagem: _alaranjada e rajada com negro_. Olhos: _castanhos_. Família: _Felidae_. Gênero: _Panthera_Espécie: _tigris_. Espécime: _Panthera tigris_ Nome comum: _Tigre._ Idade: _16 anos_. Nome: _Ronald Weasley_. – pegou o carimbo e bateu com força na ficha. - Excelente. Parabéns Sr. Weasley, o Sr. agora é um animago registrado. E só sobrou o Sr., Sr. Potter. Sua vez.

Harry se levantou ligeiramente temeroso. Pegou o vidro frio que continha a dose da poção. Levou-o aos lábios e engoliu o mais rápido que pôde. Um segundo depois, Harry sentiu uma pontada forte no estômago. Sentiu leves tonturas, e sentiu seus joelhos baterem no chão. Sentiu a própria temperatura subir. Sentiu o corpo quente. Sentiu fios grossos de pêlos crescerem em suas costas e em seu pescoço. Sentiu suas roupas desaparecerem, o que foi uma coisa boa, visto que o estavam incomodando. Seus óculos caíram no chão quando seu focinho cresceu. Abriu a boca, pois sentia seus caninos superiores e inferiores crescendo. Até que tudo parou. Harry piscou algumas vezes olhando ao redor. Pôde distinguir surpresa no olhar dos outros animais. Ouviu uma voz distorcida estranhamente alta e próxima ao seu ouvido.

-Muito bom Sr. Potter. Sexo: _macho_. Pelagem: _castanho-amarelada_. Olhos: _verdes_. Família: _Felidae_. Gênero: _Panthera_Espécie: _leo._ Espécime: _Panthera leo_ Nome comum: _Leão._ Idade: _16 anos_. Nome: _Harry Potter_. – pegou o carimbo e bateu com força na ficha. - Excelente. Parabéns Sr. Potter, o Sr. agora é um animago registrado. – terminou Craid sorrindo.

XxXxX

-Como eu já disse antes, os animais em que se transformam possuem características dos bruxos. Como exemplo, cito a Srta. Granger. Ela se transformou em uma coruja, símbolo de inteligência e sabedoria. O Sr. Longbottom aqui se transformou em um camaleão, símbolo de carinho e amizade. A Srta. Weasley se transformou em uma fênix, que alias é uma coisa impressionante, visto que a fênix é um símbolo de poder. O Sr. McKinnon se transformou em um lobo, símbolo de imponência e ferocidade. – ia dizendo William Craid para todos, devidamente transformados em suas respectivas formas originais. – O Sr. Weasley se transformou em um tigre, que é um símbolo de lealdade e proteção demais às pessoas de quem gosta. E temos o Sr. Potter, que se transformou em um leão, um símbolo de força, poder, lealdade e coragem como nenhum outro. O leão é um líder nato, assim como os bruxos que nele se transformam. Acho que podemos esperar grandes coisas do senhor, Sr. Potter.

XxXxX

-Eu não acredito nisso. Perdemos nosso sábado no Ministério. Por quê? Isso é algum castigo? Fizemos alguma coisa errada? – disse Rony quando chegavam à Sala Comunal. Harry riu com o comentário do amigo; Gina e Mione reviraram os olhos; Guilherme e Neville apenas sorriram enquanto se sentavam próximos à lareira.

-Pára de drama Rony. – disse Gina ríspida.

-Ei... ei... já chega. – disse Guilherme interrompendo a discussão deles. – Estamos todos cansados. E uma briga não vai ajudar. Amanhã será um longo dia para todos, assim como essa semana inteira. Começaremos Legilimência com Dumbledore, Animagia com McGonagall, Treino de espadas com Clapham, entre outras coisas. O melhor agora é todos irem descansar. – sentenciou ele.

-Mas eu tenho que fazer alguns deveres e... – começou Hermione.

-Deixe isso para amanhã Mione. Guilherme está certo, temos que descansar. – disse Gina.

-OK então. Vamos dormir logo então. – disse ela.

Todos se dirigiram para os dormitórios. Ao chegar em sua cama, pronto para se deitar, Harry viu um pequeno rolo de pergaminho. Pegou-o calmamente e o desenrolou.

Se deparou com a letra fina e floreada que reconheceu como sendo a letra de Dumbledore:

_"Não esqueça de praticar oclumência, Harry. E tenha bons sonhos."_

XxXxX

O domingo amanheceu frio. Harry acordou muito cedo. Ouvia ao longe o piado tímido dos pássaros. Pelo ressoar tranqüilo que dominava o dormitório, Harry deduziu que todos ainda dormissem. Se aconchegou ainda mais entre as cobertas, mantendo os olhos fechados, tentando voltar a dormir. Entretanto, seu sono não voltou. Sentiu a luz da manhã se infiltrando pelo dormitório. Relutante, abriu os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que tateava a cômoda à procura dos óculos. Quando os achou, colocou apressadamente no rosto. Havia visto um vulto distorcido e embaçado passar por sua cama.

Se sentou rapidamente, pegando a varinha de cima da cômoda. Olhou ao redor e localizou uma pessoa parada à janela. A luz do sol apenas começara a penetrar no dormitório, por isso Harry não pôde distinguir a quem pertenciam aquelas costas. Se levantou silenciosa e rapidamente como um gato, a varinha em punho. Ao chegar a uns dois metros, reconheceu Neville.

-Neville, o que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – sussurrou Harry, fazendo Neville dar um pequeno pulo de susto.

-Ah... Harry, você me assustou. Eu só estava com sede e aí quando vim beber água, acabei vendo ele... – Neville gesticulou apontando primeiro para a jarra de prata contendo água e depois para os jardins onde era visível um rapaz jovem correndo ao redor do lago.

-Aquele é o... Guilherme? – perguntou Harry ajeitando os óculos, tentando enxergar melhor.

-Eu acho que sim. Ele me disse que todos os dias de manhã, ele corre ou nada no lago.

-Nadar no lago? Estamos quase no inverno... a água deve estar congelante!

Neville deu de ombros murmurando um _"Eu sei"_ antes de voltar pra cama.

-Ele deve ser louco... – sussurrou Harry para si mesmo quando viu Guilherme mergulhar nas águas frias, escuras e profundas do lago.

XxXxX

O domingo transcorreu de forma monótona. Passaram o dia inteiro colocando os deveres em dia. Harry largou a pena sobre a mesa. Deu um longo suspiro olhando para a redação de um metro sobre Esfinges. Achou que Clapham provavelmente ficaria satisfeito. Olhou para os lados e viu Rony copiando o dever de Poções de Hermione furtivamente. Ele olhava para os lados a cada três palavras que escrevia. Continuou olhando pela sala e pôde ver Gina escrevendo freneticamente em um pergaminho enquanto consultava um grosso livro; Guilherme estava sentado em uma mesa ao lado, juntamente com Neville, discutindo sobre a Poção Anti-Veritaserum.

Um vento gélido entrou pela janela aberta fazendo Harry sentir um arrepio na espinha e uma leve fisgada na cicatriz. Levou a mão imediatamente à testa, do modo mais discreto que pôde, pois não queria preocupar Rony e os outros.

Na mesma hora Edwiges entrou com as asas abertas pela janela e pousou à sua frente, entendendo a perna. Harry retirou o rolo de pergaminho preso na perna da coruja, agradecendo com um carinho em sua cabeça emplumada. Quando abriu o pergaminho e leu, uma felicidade enorme se apossou de seu corpo. Sentiu que começava a rir descontroladamente, como se estivesse comemorando a excelente notícia. Rony levantou a cabeça ao ver o amigo rindo escandalosamente, assim como Guilherme, Neville e Gina.

-O que foi Harry? – perguntou Neville.

-É, está rindo de que? – perguntou Gina.

Harry não respondeu, apenas empurrou o pergaminho na direção de todos, ainda rindo. Todos se juntaram para ler e também sorriram ao terminar a leitura do pergaminho onde fora rabiscada uma mensagem na letra de McGonagall:

_"Parabéns Sr. Potter, o Sr. foi nomeado o novo Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Favor se apresentar na Sala do Diretor de sua Casa no próximo dia corrente para discussão sobre o seu novo posto. E aproveitamos a oportunidade para pedir desculpas ao Sr. pelo incidente ocorrido no ultimo ano letivo, incidente este em que o Sr. foi expulso injustamente da Equipe de Quadribol. Por agora, subscrevo-me._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

XxXxX

-Quando você vai falar com a McGonagall? – perguntou Rony, na segunda feira quando se dirigiam ao Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã.

-Eu ainda não sei. – disse Harry sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Talvez na hora do almoço.

-Eu ainda não acredito. Eu sequer me lembrei que esse ano teria campeonato de Quadribol. – disse Rony desacreditado. – Como eu pude esquecer?

-Temos tido coisas mais importantes em mente Rony. – disse Gina caminhando ao seu lado.

-Gina tem razão. – concordou Hermione.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal no exato instante em que as coruja o invadiam trazendo o correio matinal. Hermione correu à mesa da Grifinória para apanhar seu jornal, deixando os outros para trás.

Quando todos finalmente se acomodavam à mesa, Hermione já soltava exclamações e murmurava coisas como _"Já estava na hora!"_ ou _"Finalmente alguém fez alguma coisa"_.

-O que houve Mione? – perguntou Harry, seu sorriso sumindo, aparentemente de preocupação com a notícia.

-Vejam isso. – disse Hermione sorrindo triunfante e estendendo o jornal para que os amigos pudessem ver.

Harry pegou o jornal e na primeira página estava uma foto grande de Fudge discursando, a manchete em letras garrafais era: _"Ministro da Magia Deposto!"_

-Fudge foi... deposto? – perguntou Harry atônito.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça enquanto começava a tomar seu café, de ânimo renovado. Fez um gesto para que lessem a matéria.

_"Ministro da Magia Deposto! por Rita Skeeter_

_No último domingo, dia 1 de setembro, um membro do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia entrou com um pedido anônimo para a deposição do atual Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. Boatos não confirmados afirmam que a denúncia foi feita por Alvo Dumbledore, atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Fontes no Ministério da Magia informaram que a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, a qual é dirigida por Alvo Dumbledore, estaria, durante uma semana, analisando seriamente a possibilidade de aceitar a deposição de Cornélio Fudge perante sua posição neutra e impassível diante dos recentes ataques ocorridos. Por isso, a possível deposição de Fudge só será anunciada no final da semana, possivelmente até o dia 10 de setembro. Com a saída de Cornélio Fudge quase certa, uma eleição rápida ocorrerá entre os membros da cúpula do Ministério, de modo que o chefe de algum dos muitos departamentos do Ministério deverá assumir o cargo de Ministro da Magia, mesmo que temporariamente. Nesse caso, os mais prováveis sucessores de Fudge seriam: Amélia Bones, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia ou Nigel Bayle, atual chefe da Seção dos Aurores. De qualquer maneira, a comunidade bruxa se sente aliviada pela demissão de um de seus governantes mais inúteis, visto que os ataques ocorridos em nome d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado apenas aumentam e têm que ser detidos por um grupo de forças ministeriais não-oficiais. Fontes bastante confiáveis insinuaram que tal grupo seria comandado por Alvo Dumbledore, como um modo de defesa à sociedade bruxa e trouxa. Dumbledore se pronunciou sobre ambos os assuntos: 'Ambos os boatos são infundados. Eu com toda a certeza não fiz uma denúncia ministerial anônima envolvendo Cornélio (Fudge), embora não negue que discordo de algumas atitudes de nosso Ministro. E sobre os comentários de que fundei uma organização ilegal para combater Voldemort, nada posso dizer a não ser que essa afirmação é ridícula. Nunca sequer pensei nessa possibilidade.' O que resta a essa pobre jornalista é a esperança de que com a deposição de Fudge, um novo governante assuma o Ministério e o comande à vitória contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado."_

-Uau... – disse Rony atônito com tantas informações. – Uau...

-Mione você disse que o Fudge já tinha sido deposto. – disse Harry.

-Praticamente Harry. Ele já está praticamente fora. – disse Hermione comendo uma torrada.

-E desde quando Rita Skeeter voltou a escrever notícias para o _Profeta_? – perguntou Gina à Hermione. – Você não tinha ameaçado denuncia-la caso voltasse a trabalhar no _Profeta_?

-Eu ameacei denuncia-la se noticiasse qualquer coisa envolvendo o Harry. Isso não tem nada a ver com o Harry, pelo menos não diretamente.

-Hermione, que dia é hoje? – perguntou Rony a olhando. Hermione sorriu triunfantemente antes de responder:

-Hoje é dia 9 de setembro.

-Hoje é... dia 9 de setembro? A notícia diz que...

-Exatamente. – Hermione alargou o sorriso. - Fudge ficará no cargo, no mais tardar, até amanhã.

XxXxX

Depois do café da manhã, todos se encaminharam ao segundo andar para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao entrar na sala vazia, os alunos se depararam com uma grande foto pendurada na frente da mesa do professor. A foto retratava uma serpente de três cabeças, dois metros de comprimento e escamas laranja berrante rajadas com listras negras.

Quando todos já haviam se acomodado, Clapham chegou à sala.

-Bom dia alunos. Vamos começar logo então. Essa criatura é o farosutil. – disse Clapham gesticulando em direção à foto da cobra. - O farosutil é originário de um pequeno país africano, o Brukina Faso. É uma serpente de três cabeças, que normalmente atinge entre um metro e oitenta centímetros e dois metros e dez centímetros de comprimento. Laranja berrante com listras negras, o farosutil é facilmente localizável, razão pela qual o Ministério da Magia de Brukina Faso declarou imapeáveis certas áreas de floresta para seu uso exclusivo. Esse animal, embora em si não seja particularmente agressivo, no passado foi um bichinho de estimação de bruxos das trevas, sem dúvida por causa de sua aparência vistosa e intimidante. É aos escritos ofidioglotas, que criaram e conversaram com essas cobras, que devemos a nossa compreensão dos seus curiosos hábitos. Esses escritos revelam que cada uma das cabeças do farosutil tem uma finalidade diferente. A cabeça da esquerda (para o bruxo que está de frente para a cobra) é a cabeça que planeja, decide aonde ela deve ir e o que deve fazer a seguir; a cabeça do meio é a que sonha (o farosutil pode permanecer parado durante dias seguidos, perdido em visões e devaneios gloriosos); a cabeça da direita é a que critica e avalia os esforços das cabeças da esquerda e do meio, com um silvo contínuo e irritante. As presas da cabeça da direita são extremamente venenosas. Este animal raramente alcança uma idade avançada, uma vez que as cabeças tendem a se atacar mutuamente. É comum ser avistado um espécime sem a cabeça da direita, porque as outras duas se juntam para arrancá-la. O farosutil põe ovos pela boca, o único animal mágico capaz desse feito. Os ovos têm imenso valor na produção de poções para estimular a agilidade mental. O mercado negro de ovos e das próprias cobras floresce há muitos séculos. É considerado _Perigoso_, exige conhecimento especializado e somente _bruxos peritos_ podem enfrentar. Achei interessante estudarmos essa criatura, visto que o Lord das Trevas é um dos últimos ofidioglotas ainda vivos e como todos aqui devem saber, ofidioglotas podem controlar serpentes. – Clapham fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Por favor, comecem a fazer uma redação sobre o farosutil para me entregar na próxima aula.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim de mais uma aula. Quando todos estavam saindo, Clapham disse em voz alta:

-Potter, Granger, Longbottom, Weasley e McKinnon, venham à minha sala no sábado à noite, depois do jantar. Não se esqueça de chamar a sua irmã, Weasley. Vamos começar o treinamento. – e depois saiu da sala com um suspiro.

XxXxX

O grifinórios já haviam se acomodado na masmorra quando os sonserinos apareceram. Snape chegou logo depois, com a mesma cara de mal-humorado de sempre.

-Hoje iremos continuar com a Poção Anti-Veritaserum. Quero que vocês se concentrem, pois é nesse ponto que a maioria dos bruxos costuma errar. Um erro qualquer transformará essa poção em uma Poção Indutora de Coma Mágico, por isso, muito cuidado.

A aula de Poções transcorreu anormalmente bem, talvez pelo simples motivo de Snape ficar quieto em sua mesa ou por Guilherme cochichar informações e instruções para todos os grifinórios, à exceção de Hermione que não precisava disso.

XxXxX

-Vou à sala de McGonagall. – anunciou Harry quando a turma subia das masmorras em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço.

-Eu até te acompanharia Harry, mas estou faminto. – disse Rony começando a rir. – Mas vá lá e diga tudo a ela, _Capitão_...

Hermione deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Rony e olhou para Harry:

-Quer que nós o acompanhemos?

-Acho que não é preciso Mione. – disse Harry sorrindo. – Bom almoço pra vocês. – e depois subiu em direção a sala de McGonagall, sendo seguido por um Guilherme silencioso. Quando chegaram ao alto da escada de mármore, Harry notou a presença de Guilherme logo atrás de si.

-Você não vai almoçar?

-Hum... não. – respondeu ele como se isso fosse óbvio. – Estou te acompanhando, não está vendo?

Harry deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho silenciosamente até chegar à porta de Minerva. Parou e olhou para Guilherme que se encostou na parede:

-Eu fico por aqui mesmo.

Harry bateu e logo entrou.

XxXxX

-Você é quem decide isso Sr. Potter. Marque os testes para o dia que quiser, mas que seja o quanto antes, pois o time da Sonserina já marcou o primeiro treino. – McGonagall fez uma pausa. – Eu realmente não gostaria de entregar a taça de Quadribol ao Professor Snape, Harry. – ambos lançaram olhares em direção à taça dourada na estante da Professora. – Faça tudo o que puder para que vençamos o Campeonato de Quadribol esse ano também.

-Sim professora, eu farei.

XxXxX

Harry marcou os testes para escolher os novos jogadores para o final da semana, no sábado pela manhã. Harry sabia que era uma grande responsabilidade escolher os novos jogadores, mas faria o melhor possível.

XxXxX

A melhor aula da tarde era, sem dúvida, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. E apenas quando a turma toda estava reunida em frente à cabana de Hagrid é que o meio gigante apareceu. Ele usava a mesma roupa de sempre e estava com a mesma aparência de sempre, exceto pelo fato de ter uma ave empoleirada em seu enorme ombro. Não uma ave qualquer, uma fênix. Não uma fênix qualquer, _Fawkes_.

-Boa tarde pessoal. Vamos começar logo hoje. A criatura que estudaremos hoje é a Fênix. A fênix é um pássaro magnífico, de cor vermelha e porte de cisne, com um longo rabo, bico e garras dourados. Faz ninho no cume de montanhas no Egito, Índia, e China, e tem uma vida longuíssima, porque é capaz de se regenerar, irrompendo em chamas quando seu corpo entra em decadência e ressurgindo das cinzas, novamente jovem. É um pássaro manso, a que não se atribuem mortes, e se alimenta apenas de ervas. Ela pode desaparecer e reaparecer quando quer. Seu canto é mágico: acredita-se que aumenta a coragem dos puros de coração e atemorize os impuros de coração. Suas lágrimas possuem poderosas propriedades curativas e elas são capazes de carregar enormes pesos. A fênix recebe classificação de _"Perigoso"_, não porque seja agressiva, mas porque pouquíssimos bruxos conseguiram domesticá-la. Esse espécime foi emprestado a mim por um grande amigo. Creio que seja uma das poucas fênix domesticadas do mundo. Vocês picaram algumas ervas na aula passada, vamos ver se ela está com fome. – Hagrid balançou o ombro e Fawkes levantou vôo, indo pousar na mesa de madeira ao lado da cabana onde estavam as ervas picadas, os olhos fixos em Harry.

-A fênix é uma criatura incrível, não é? – perguntou Hagrid fascinado.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, todos concordaram.

XxXxX

No dia seguinte, todos tiveram uma excelente notícia ao descobrir que Fudge realmente havia sido deposto e que haveria uma eleição ministerial. Essa novidade animou a todos e deu forças para a dura semana que se seguiu.

XxXxX

A semana passou voando, de modo que o sábado chegou muito rapidamente, e com ele os testes da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória. Os batedores foram os mais fáceis de escolher, visto que só 4 alunos fizeram testes para essa posição. Os escolhidos foram Jaquito Peakes, um terceiranista baixo e forte, e Cadu Coote, um quartanista que tinha uma pontaria excepcional. Vários alunos se apresentaram como goleiros, mas nenhum sequer chegou perto do nível de Olívio Wood, o mais próximo foi Rony que parecia ter superado seu medo devido à vitória do campeonato do ano anterior graças às suas defesas. Harry naturalmente seria o apanhador e ninguém sequer tentou competir com ele. Artilheiro era a posição mais concorrida, por isso, alunos de vários anos da Grifinória se apresentaram em busca da posição. Harry achou melhor fazer um teste de velocidade com todos para testar seu equilíbrio e companheirismo em relação aos outros. Fora uma boa idéia, pois meia dúzia de alunos foi dispensada no primeiro teste. Logo os outros 7 aspirantes a artilheiros estava enfileirados lado a lado ouvindo Harry.

-Bom, vocês já mostraram que voam bem, mas isso não é suficiente. Vou soltar um dos balaços e quero ver como vocês escapam dele. - Harry passou por uma garota loira de pele clara e sorriu. Katie Bell era a única jogadora do antigo time de Quadribol da Grifinória que restara, além de Harry. Com o teste do balaço, mais dois alunos foram eliminados, sendo atingidos rapidamente.

-Excelente. Agora só tem mais um teste. – e se virou para Rony. – Vá para as balizas, por favor.

-Sim, capitão. – disse o outro batendo continência.

-Muito engraçado. Vai logo. – disse Harry rispidamente. Rony vinha fazendo aquilo à semana inteira, desde que descobrira que Harry seria capitão do time.

-Ih... deu azar maninha, o capitão ta estressado... – disse Rony audivelmente para Gina, uma das finalistas.

-Rony... – começou Harry.

-Já tô indo capitão. Já tô indo. – e voou rapidamente, rindo muito, para proteger as balizas.

-Todos tem direito a 5 chances. Àqueles que fizerem mais gols estão no time.

A primeira a tentar foi Katie e fez 4 dos 5 gols, não que ela precisasse fazer os testes já que ela já estava no time. Depois foi a vez de Gina, que também fez 4 dos 5 gols. O terceiro foi um quintanista alto e moreno que fez 2 gols. O quarto a tentar foi uma moça de pele morena que só conseguiu fazer 1 gol. A última a tentar foi uma garota com quem Harry nunca falara, a tal de Susan Peterson. Ela foi a única que conseguiu fazer os 5 gols, mas Harry desconfiou que a beleza dela afetou o _talento defensivo_ de Rony.

-Nem preciso dizer não é? Katie, Gina e Susan estão no time. – disse Harry satisfeito. Se virou para os outros dois. – Obrigado por virem fazer os testes.

Gina, Katie e Susan comemoraram.

-Acho que dá tempo de um treino leve antes do almoço. – disse Harry olhando o relógio.

-Claro, vai ser ótimo. – disse Gina alongando as mãos.

-Pode crer... – disse Coote balançando o bastão novo de batedor.

-Com certeza. – disse Susan com sua voz doce e calma.

-Vamos lá então. – disse Harry subindo em sua Firebolt e alcançando vôo.

O treino no geral fora muito bom, na concepção de Harry. Exceto pela parte em que ele quase caiu da vassoura ao se desviar de um balaço lançado por Coote, visto que estava distraído. O motivo de sua distração eram Hermione e Guilherme conversando e rindo numa das arquibancadas. Haviam ido assistir aos testes e depois ao treino e Harry sentiu aquela estranha fisgada no estômago ao ver os dois juntos.

Decidido a se concentrar no treino, Harry passou a dar ordens do tipo _"Coote, Peakes, mais força e precisão nesse balaço"_ ou _"Gina, Katie, Susan, passem a Goles mais rapidamente umas para as outras, isso vai confundir os adversários!"_

-Capitão... –começou Gina, sorrindo, depois de algum tempo de treino – Não acha que devemos treinar algumas jogadas ensaiadas?

-Hum, tem razão, é uma boa idéia Gina. – disse Harry ignorando o novo _apelido_ - Coote, Peakes, por favor, guardem o balaço.

-Certo capitão.

-Claro...

-O restante do time, vamos ao vestiário ver algumas táticas e jogadas. – disse Harry virando a vassoura em direção ao chão. Gina seguiu Harry, descendo enquanto o chamava:

-Ei Harry, você não ficou chateado por causa daq... AI.

Harry se virou rapidamente. Havia acabado de pousar e ouviu Gina fazer o mesmo e depois gritar. Harry se apressou a levantá-la.

-Você está bem Gina? – perguntou Rony pousando ali também.

-Ai... eu tropecei e quando cai, torci o pulso. – disse ela mostrando o pulso vermelho.

-Venha eu te levo à Ala Hospitalar. - disse Susan também pousando. Susan jogou sua vassoura para Katie, pedindo que ela a guardasse no vestiário, e depois saiu do campo com Gina.

-Não há sentido em continuar um treino tático sem duas artilheiras, então vamos embora. – disse Harry.

O sol estava forte na nuca de todos e um reflexo forte fez Harry fechar os olhos. Tentou localizar o objeto que havia refletido a luz do sol e se deparou com a vassoura de Susan na mão de Katie.

-Posso ver? – perguntou Harry indicando a vassoura.

-Claro capitão. – disse Katie e depois sorriu – Mas não deixe de guardá-la no vestiário depois.

-Certo. – e pegou a vassoura que Katie lhe estendeu.

Rony se debruçou sobre seu ombro para dar uma olhada na vassoura também ao mesmo tempo em que Coote, Peakes e Katie iam para o vestiário conversando.

Harry girou a vassoura na mão. Era muito bonita. A madeira escura de carvalho estava brilhando de nova, as cerdas estavam retas e juntas e perfeitamente alinhadas, o suporte metálico da cauda estava impecável e por fim Harry pôde ler as letras gravadas na empunhadura. Soube imediatamente que o reflexo em seus olhos viera daquelas letras.

-É linda... – murmurou Rony assombrado.

Harry concordou ainda observando as douradas letras cintilantes formando a gravação floreada _"Nimbus 2005"_.

XxXxX

Gina e Susan caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores até a Ala Hospitalar. Ao chegar lá, Susan abriu a porta e acompanhou Gina até uma cadeira.

-Fique aí. Eu vou chamar a enfermeira. – e se dirigiu até a sala de Madame Pomfrey, logo depois voltando com ela.

-Fique boa logo Gina. Até mais. – disse Susan e depois foi embora.

-O que houve Srta. Weasley? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey mexendo levemente o pulso de Gina.

-Eu caí no campo de Quadribol. – disse ela reprimindo um gemido.

-Hum... Acho que só torceu. Vou pegar uma poção para a dor. – disse Madame Pomfrey indo à sua sala e voltando com uma poção azul turquesa que ela obrigou Gina a beber. – Vai ficar inchado por um ou dois dias, mas é só. Pode ir para o seu almoço Srta. Weasley.

-Certo. Obrigada Madame Pomfrey. – e se dirigiu para a porta.

Ao sair da Ala Hospitalar, Gina não estava mais preocupada com seu pulso, estava pensando nos deveres que teria que fazer àquela tarde quando esbarrou em alguém que ela sequer havia visto.

-Ei não olha por onde anda não, é? – perguntou o rapaz rispidamente. Gina ergueu o olhar, mal-humorada para o rapaz de cabelos platinados e pele muito branca.

-Tinha que ser você não é Malfoy. Não olha por onde anda?

-Digo o mesmo Weasley. – disse ele estreitando os olhos para o rosto dela.

-Ah Malfoy... vá se danar... – virou as costas e caminhou a passos duros até o fim do corredor. Malfoy ficou apenas observando o jeito característico de andar da garota. Teve uma idéia e sorriu marotamente.

XxXxX

-Ei Weasley, espere...

-O que você quer Malfoy? – perguntou Gina em voz alta, ainda andando, sem sequer se virar.

-O que eu quero...? – perguntou ele como se fosse óbvio, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para trás pelo pulso bom.

Gina que estava andando de modo rápido foi pega de surpresa pelo puxão dele e quase caiu novamente.

-É Malfoy... o que você quer? – perguntou ela ignorando a proximidade deles. Malfoy estava segurando o seu pulso com a mão direita, o corpo encostado ao de Gina, prendendo-a à parede.

-Eu quero uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que você também quer Weasley.

-E o que seria Malfoy? – disse Gina cinicamente, tentando não pensar no que seria, embora já soubesse vendo sua proximidade e sentindo o hálito de menta dele em seu própria pele.

- Um beijo... – e colocando a outra mão no rosto de Gina, Malfoy a beijou. Era um beijo diferente de tudo o que Gina já experimentara. Não era um beijo carinhoso ou amoroso e sim um beijo rápido, forte, selvagem. Gina ficou parada enquanto era beijada por Malfoy. A sensação de proibido só dava ainda mais sabor ao beijo. Gina não podia negar que estava gostando do modo como a língua de Malfoy se entendia com a sua. Então, ela se deu conta de que estava sendo beijada por _Draco Malfoy_, _o _Draco Malfoy. Num gesto de puro reflexo, Gina levantou o joelho, que estava no meio das pernas de Malfoy, com toda a força que tinha, acertando-o num ponto bastante... _sensível_.

Malfoy se afastou dela, caindo de joelhos e gemendo de dor. Gina passou as costas da mão com força pelos lábios, como se quisesse apagar qualquer vestígio da boca de Malfoy, o que fez com que seu batom ficasse ainda mais borrado.

-Você é um imbecil Malfoy. Um imbecil, idiota, burro, cafajeste... Nunca mais se atreva a me beijar ou não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos. – ela disse em uma voz bastante alta, que ecoou pelo corredor. – NUNCA mais. NUNCA!

E depois se afastou pisando duro e sumindo de vista.

Malfoy ficou ali no chão, ajoelhado, os olhos lacrimejando de dor. Se permitiu um sorriso quando murmurou a frase _"Ela gostou..."_, para depois transformá-lo em uma outra careta de dor.

* * *

**N/A:** Segunda atualização do dia hein... Espero que gostem desse cap. também... Até mais...


	25. BK

_**Capítulo 24 – B.K. **_

-Se eu encontrar esse Malfoy eu acabo com ele... – ia dizendo Hermione. Gina havia acabado de contar que ele a beijara.

-Não se preocupe Mione, eu sei lidar com ele... e ele não vai se esquecer de mim por um bom tempo... – e depois riu.

-O que você fez com ele Gina Weasley? – perguntou Hermione, mas havia um tom de riso em sua voz. – Lançou uma Azaração para Repelir Bichos-Papões? Você é especialista nisso...

-Na verdade foi bem pior, Mione... – ele riu mais um pouco. – Eu dei uma joelhada nele... e bem _naquele_ lugar... – e depois gargalhou. Não demorou muito e Hermione já ria junto com a amiga.

-E é bem feito para aquele loiro metido aprender a não mexer com você...

-Pois é, eu sei que ele não vai mais me... – Gina parou de falar, olhando para o relógio. Lentamente seus olhos se arregalaram. – Mione você viu que horas são?

-Hum... não, o que tem? – perguntou a amiga olhando para o próprio relógio.

-O Rony não falou algo sobre o treinamento do Clapham começar hoje depois do jantar, que por acaso acabou há 15 minutos...?

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram também...

-AH MEU DEUS! ESTAMOS ATRASADAS... VAMOS GINA... – Hermione agarrou a mão de Gina e disparou pelo corredor. Até aquele momento estavam conversando à saída da biblioteca e agora tinham que subir dois andares na maior velocidade possível. Hermione dizia coisas desconexas que Gina não entendia:

-Como eu... isso... impossível... irresponsável... idiota... sou... horas... vamos... aula... má... impressão...

Gina sequer conseguia respirar, apenas era arrastada pela amiga na maior velocidade que conseguia. Subiram lances de escada e atravessaram tapeçarias, economizando tempo pelos atalhos que Harry às vezes utilizava.

Chegaram quase morrendo no corredor do segundo andar, ainda correndo em direção à Sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione ainda segurando Gina pelo pulso, abriu a porta à toda a velocidade. Maximus Clapham estavam no meio de um tatame, com todos sentados a sua volta e todos ficaram olhando para as duas que chegaram.

Hermione se apoiou nos joelhos tentando respirar enquanto Gina se apoiava na parede em busca de ar.

-Desculpe... o atraso... professor... – Hermione tentou dizer.

-Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Rony, olhando para as duas que estavam ofegantes, vermelhas e suadas.

-Isso não importa. Sentem-se garotas. – disse o professor.

Hermione e Gina caminharam lentamente e se sentaram ao lado de Neville.

-Como eu estava dizendo, se vocês souberem se defender com um pano ou uma capa, o que não fará com uma arma? Além do mais, atirar a capa em um oponente irá cobrir sua visão enquanto você faz uso da espada. A espada será o ponto forte de vocês, mas terão de saber lutar com adagas, escudos e a varinha.

E os treinamentos começaram. Em um dos treinamentos Clapham usou duas espadas, atacando cada um de uma vez, quando o aluno só tinha um escudo para se defender. Foi um desastre. Estariam degolados em segundos. Mas esse treino persistia até o momento em que cada um conseguia resistir por um pouco mais de tempo... E por mais um pouco... Até conseguirem se esquivar e defender dos golpes titânicos de Clapham por um tempo considerável, o que certamente seria muito na hora de enfrentar Comensais, visto que Clapham era um espadachim excepcional.

XxXxX

Os meses se passaram rapidamente. O natal se aproximava. Todos acordavam cada vez mais cedo para treinar com Guilherme, correndo ao redor do lago ou nadando nas águas congelantes do mesmo. Todos os dias tinham treino com Guilherme e Clapham, o que apenas fazia com que não tivessem tempo para muitas outras coisas. Os treinos continuavam cada vez mais duros. Tinham de carregar grandes sacos de areia nos ombros por grandes trilhas e caminhar por pelo menos uma hora todos os dias para fortalecer as pernas.

Depois de algumas semanas treinando, Clapham veio com uma novidade: os alunos se deitavam no chão, um de cada vez, e ele lhes lançaria um Feitiço do Empurrão no abdômen.

-Seu equilíbrio está na cintura, Potter. Esse é o maior segredo de um bom espadachim, pois o equilíbrio em batalha é essencial. Já vi muitos e bons guerreiros tombarem em batalha devido à falta de equilíbrio. Nunca ensinei isso a ninguém. Nem sei por que lhe ensinei isso. Acho que é para você fazer um bom trabalho com o Lord das Trevas. – ele riu. – Deve ser por isso.

Três horas por dia. Seis dias por semana. Quatro semanas por mês. Esse era o tempo que Harry passava treinando com Clapham. Estava agradecido por todo o conhecimento e pelo treinamento que ele lhe passava, mas mal pensava nele e já chegava o horário do treino.

-Novidade pessoal! Treino novo hoje! Espada!

Houve uma pequena balburdia. Desde que os treinamentos começaram, eles sequer haviam pegado em espadas. Clapham disse que quando eles se preparassem bem e estivessem prontos eles começariam a treinar com espadas.

-A espada é uma arma longa e, justamente por isso, pesa quando está parada na sua mão, pois a ponta começa a cobrar do seu pulso e braço. – ia explicando ele. – Espada parada é espada pesada. Lembrem-se disso. Se o espadachim ficar apontando uma espada parada, ele tem a impressão de que economiza forças, mas o que acontece é justamente o contrário: ela pesa demais e o esgotamento logo o atinge. E se seus golpes são em variados sentidos, visando alterar as direções, isso exige dos pulsos um esforço inócuo. Mas se você movimentar a espada sem parar, economizará forças e terá uma arma mais eficiente, pois dificilmente alguém se aproximará de você sem perder a cabeça, visto que se atingir alguém será no pescoço, o lugar correto de acertar um oponente com uma espada. – Clapham pegou uma espada comum, de lâmina brilhante e começou a girar, a fazendo assobiar por cima da cabeça de todos. A arma parou de sibilar e era a vez dos alunos tentarem...

-Potter, venha cá. – Harry se levantou e se dirigiu a Clapham que lhe entregou a espada. Seu peso era absurdo para uma arma e Harry entendeu perfeitamente com o que ele queria dizer com peso na ponta, pois a espada tendia a tombar no chão, como um arado. Antes de mais nada, Clapham ensinou Harry a segurá-la. Como empunhar o cabo e a que distância mantê-lo em relação ao corpo, como dobrar o cotovelo e alinhar a espada com os movimentos corporais, aliás, alinhá-la contra, pois se deve fazer um contrapeso com o corpo ao movimento da espada, a fim de manter-se equilibrado, dissera Clapham.

-Movimento pendular. Como um lobo que ao perseguir uma presa rápida tem de fazer uma curva fechada e para manter o equilíbrio utiliza a cauda como contrapeso.

Depois de apresentados à espada, todos perceberam que ser espadachim era muito mais do que sacudir uma lâmina, havia toda uma teoria de defesa e ataque, e a utilização da espada, como logo perceberam, parecia-se mais com uma dança ensaiada onde tudo era milimétricamente calculado.

XxXxX

Faltavam apenas três dias para o natal. Hogwarts estava cercada com grandes montes de neve. Os corredores eram varridos por fortes correntes de vento, frios como facas de gelo, por isso muitos optavam por ficar em suas Salas Comunais, saindo apenas para as refeições.

As férias já haviam começado a tempos, mas mesmo assim Harry, Rony, Hermione, Guilherme e Gina ainda faziam os deveres passados pelos professores. Aquela noite em especial, estava incomumente monótona.

-Eu não agüento mais... Esse Snape que se dane... Faltam só três dia para o natal e ele passa um redação de um metro sobre a Poção Anti-Veritaserum... Ele é o que? Louco?

-Ora Rony... por favor... você não é o único atarefado por aqui, sabia? – disse Gina.

-Pode copiar a minha se quiser, Weasley. Eu já fiz essa redação há dias atrás. – disse Guilherme que lia um livro.

-Ele não quer copiar a sua redação Guilherme, não é Ronald? – perguntou Hermione olhando feio para Rony.

-Ah é claro que eu... – ele fez uma pausa na qual todos o encararam para saber sua resposta. - ...quero. Se você não me empresta Mione, porque o Guilherme não pode?

Hermione bufou, mergulhando a todos num clima muito pesado. Rony começou a copiar a redação quando uma leve batida na janela anunciou que uma carta chegara.

Harry foi até lá e abriu a janela, deixando uma coruja completamente negra de olhos claros entrar.

-Quem você esta procurando? – perguntou Harry em voz alta lendo o destinatário. – B.K.?

-B.K.? – perguntou Guilherme se levantando da cadeira imediatamente. – Essa carta está destinada ao B.K., Harry?

-Quem é B.K.? – perguntou Rony erguendo a cabeça.

-Eu sou o B.K. – disse Guilherme olhando em volta para se certificar de que a sala estava vazia. – É o meu codinome na Ordem.

Ele caminhou até a coruja e pegou a carta murmurando um _"Obrigado Kronos"_ para a coruja e dispensando-a.

Ele rompeu o lacre de cera vermelha e desenrolou o pergaminho pigarreando. Todos esperaram, na expectativa, para ouvir a carta ser lida em voz alta, mas ela não foi. Guilherme a leu e voltou a enrolar o pergaminho pensativo.

-Volto já. – e saiu apressadamente pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas não sem antes lançar o pergaminho na lareira acesa.

Assim que ele saiu, Hermione puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo com que o pergaminho saísse da lareira, apenas meio chamuscado, mas ainda assim, inteiro.

Ela o abriu e leu:

_"Black Knight,_

_A doença do Rei está pior. Sua presença é essencial. Esteja na Sala do Trono quando a lua estiver em seu ápice, na mesma noite em que receber esta carta. Todos os Cavaleiros estarão lá, por isso não falte. Tenha certeza de que o Principal Tesouro do Rei estará em segurança. Não comunique sua saída a nenhum Aldeão Infiel. NINGUÉM deve saber! Repito, certifique-se da segurança do Principal Tesouro antes de vir encontrar o Rei, B.K.!_

_Honradamente_

_A Rainha__!"_

Hermione terminou de ler e olhou para os três amigos.

-Alguém entendeu alguma coisa dessa carta? – perguntou Rony olhando de Harry para Hermione, de Hermione para Gina e dessa novamente a Harry.

-Deve ser um código... mas sinceramente eu não consegui entender. Hermione? – perguntou Gina.

-Não tenho idéia. – disse ela.

Todos os olhares se concentraram em Harry.

-Ei não olhem para mim, a _gênia_ aqui é a Mione...

-Ora Harry, francamente... – começou ela quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu.

Guilherme estava com uma pesada capa negra de frio. Ele caminhou a passos rápidos até onde os garotos estavam.

-O que vocês... o que a minha carta está fazendo aqui? – ele apontou o pergaminho chamuscado largado em cima da mesa. Na confusão de perguntas que se seguiu à carta acabaram deixando o pergaminho em cima da mesa. – Vocês leram?

Sua expressão era impossível de ler, não dava para saber o que ele estava sentindo ou pensando e Hermione sabia que isso era uma das coisas das quais ele mais se orgulhava na própria personalidade.

-Vocês leram... mas não conseguiram entender nada, não é? – ele deu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. – Sentem-se.

Todos se sentaram nas próprias poltronas em frente à lareira. Guilherme puxou a varinha e apontou para Harry murmurando um feitiço. Houve um flash de luz.

-O que você fez comigo? – perguntou Harry tentando se levantar, sem, no entanto, obter êxito.

-Feitiço Adesivo. Você deve ficar aqui. Hermione e Rony fiquem com ele aqui até eu voltar. Não o deixem sozinho. – depois disso ele se dirigiu à lareira. – Vou indo. Tenho uma reunião na Ordem e ainda tenho que passar num lugar.

-Mas você não pode deixar o Harry aqui assim...

-Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. – Ele pegou um pouco de Pó de Flú e jogou no fogo, deixando-o verde-esmeralda. – Até daqui a pouco. – entrou no fogo. – Travessa do Tranco! – e sumiu em uma lufada de fogo verde-esmeralda.

XxXxX

-Xeque-mate... ganhei de novo Harry. – disse Rony sorrindo.

-Grande novidade... eu 'tô quase dormindo aqui, você queria o que? – resmungou Harry bocejando na poltrona.

-Ora, não dê desculpas pela sua péssima estratégia...

-Será que dá pra vocês pararem de discutir? – disse Gina elevando a voz na mesa ao lado. – Estamos tentando tirar alguma informação dessa carta e vocês não estão ajudando com essa discussão.

Hermione, sentada ao lado de Gina, não disse nada, apenas bufou enquanto copiava mais algumas frases do pergaminho.

-Eu cansei desse jogo... – resmungou Harry bocejando de novo.

-Certo, vou guardar então... – Rony pegou o tabuleiro com as peças equilibradas nos seus devidos lugares e caminhou alguns passos. Passos abafados foram ouvidos descendo a escada do dormitório feminino.

Uma garota de pele branca e cabelos muito negros apareceu envolta por um roupão de seda vermelha. Os olhos azuis de Susan brilharam ao ver os presentes.

- O que todos estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? – perguntou calmamente.

-Hum... jogando Xadrez de Bruxo. – disse Rony segurando o tabuleiro cheio de peças.

-Ah claro... adoro esse jogo. – ela se aproximou do tabuleiro analisando as peças.

-DESCOBRI! – berrou Hermione a plenos pulmões, fazendo todos se assustarem. Susan deu um pulo tão grande que o tabuleiro e as peças de xadrez voaram por cima do sofá e rolaram para o chão. Pondo a mão sobre o peito arfante ela disse:

-Deixa que eu pego...

-Hermione, não precisava gritar desse jeito. Quer acordar o castelo inteiro? – sussurrou Rony se aproximando enquanto Susan sumia atrás do sofá, em busca das peças de xadrez.

-Eu acho que eu descobri um importante código... Aqui nessa parte _"A doença do Rei está pior"... _eu acho que quer dizer que a Ordem tem um problema... – disse em voz baixa apontando para o pergaminho.

-E não é que você está certa Hermione? – disse uma voz atrás deles. Todos deram um pequeno salto do novo susto, até que se viraram e deram de cara com Guilherme saindo da lareira, cheio de fuligem. – É exatamente isso que esse trecho quer dizer.

-Será que agora que você voltou, poderia retirar esse feitiço? – perguntou Harry incomodado.

-Ah claro. Me desculpe. _Finite._ – murmurou depois de colocar o embrulho que carregava na mesa. – E então... conseguiram desvendar os códigos da carta?

-Não, mas você poderia nos ajudar não é Cavaleiro Negro? – disse Gina em voz alta.

-Não é à toa que eu sou chamado de B.K. ou Black Knight ou Cavaleiro Negro. – ele parou de falar ligeiramente pensativo e depois riu baixo, dando de ombros.

-_B.K_. ou _Black Knight_ ou _Cavaleiro Negro_? – a voz de Susan ecoou pela Sala Comunal, fazendo Guilherme se virar para ela, surpreso.

-Su... Susan... o que está...fazendo aqui? – gaguejou ele.

-Como você pôde Guilherme McKinnon? Como pôde usar esse nome? – ela perguntou, endurecendo as feições, antes pacíficas.

-Aqui não é o lugar e nem a hora para isso Susan...

-E quando será a hora e o lugar? – ela insistiu. Guilherme segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, a alguns metros do lugar onde estavam antes. Começaram a discutir em voz baixa, apesar de algumas frases se sobressaltarem na Sala Comunal vazia.

-Isso era um segredo... – dizia Susan com voz reprimida de raiva.

-Ainda é um segredo... – tentava explicar Guilherme.

-Como assim _"ainda é um segredo"_? – apontou para Harry e os outros. – Todos eles já sabem!

-Eles não sabem de nada. Apenas Dumbledore e poucos membros da Ordem sabem disso...

-Apenas... Você acha pouco? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? Por que usou esse nome? Por que justamente esse nome?

-POR QUE ELE É ESPECIAL PARA MIM! EU O USEI PORQUE ELE É IMPORTANTE PARA MIM!

Todos silenciaram depois da discussão sussurrada que se transformou em briga aos gritos. Susan parou olhando para Guilherme, que não a encarava. Ele olhava para o chão quando disse:

-Eu usei o _B.K._ por que é especial para mim... você sabe o porquê...

-Guilherme eu... eu... – começou Susan, mas não pôde terminar porque foi calada com um beijo. Foi pega de surpresa, mas nem por isso deixou de corresponder.

-Quem entende esse dois? – perguntou Rony aos amigos. – Numa hora brigam como cão e gato e na outra parecem um casal de coelhos...

Hermione o olhou, indignada com o comentário:

-Rony... cala a boca!

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele fechando a cara.

XxXxX

Depois de Guilherme e Susan se _acertarem_ por algum tempo no sofá do Salão Comunal, eles se sentaram à frente da lareira para conversar com os outros. No mesmo instante, Guilherme foi bombardeado por perguntas em relação à carta e à reunião da Ordem.

-Calma, calma. Um de cada vez.

-Certo, eu primeiro. – disse Hermione, curiosa. – O que quer dizer essa carta?

-Ah bom, a carta. Me dê ela aqui... o código é simples. – disse ele pegando um pergaminho e rabiscando. Logo entregou os rabiscos e Hermione leu para os outros:

_Black Knight, B.K. _Guilherme McKinnon

_Doença do Rei_ Problema da Ordem

_Sala do Trono _Sede da Ordem

_Lua em seu ápice _Meia-noite

_Cavaleiros _Membros da Ordem

_Principal Tesouro do Rei _Harry Potter

_Aldeão Infiel _Não-Membros da Ordem

_Rei _Ordem

_Rainha _Escritor da Carta (Dumbledore ou McGonagall)

-É isso. Agora é só substituir as palavras na carta que ela ganha sentido. – Explicou Guilherme reescrevendo a carta abaixo da original. – Vejam:

_"_Guilherme McKinnon_,_

_O _Problema da Ordem_ está pior. Sua presença é essencial. Esteja na _Sede da Ordem_ à _Meia-noite_, na mesma noite em que receber esta carta. Todos os _Membros da Ordem_ estarão lá, por isso não falte. Tenha certeza de que _Harry Potter_ estará em segurança. Não comunique sua saída a nenhum _Não-Membro da Ordem_. NINGUÉM deve saber! Repito, certifique-se da segurança de _Harry Potter_ antes de vir encontrar a _Ordem_, _Guilherme McKinnon_!_

_Honradamente_

Escritor da Carta_"_

Todos leram a carta abobalhados e impressionados com a simplicidade da mesma.

-Agora isso faz algum sentido. – murmurou Gina.

-Mais alguma pergunta? – perguntou Guilherme impaciente enquanto a turma voltava a ler a _nova_ carta.

-Sim. O que houve na reunião? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

-Bom, eu não deveria contar, mas como precisarei da ajuda de vocês, serei obrigado. Essa reunião de emergência foi realizada devido à procura pela Excalibur. Até aí nenhuma novidade. Acho que vocês já haviam suposto isso, de tão óbvio...

-Eu não supus isso. E você? – sussurrou Rony à Harry, que deu de ombros.

-...de tão óbvio. A questão é que a Ordem descobriu recentemente um pergaminho muito antigo, e quero deixar bem claro que essa informação é ultra-secreta, que pode guardar a localização da Espada Sagrada. Esse pergaminho está escrito em latim ou hebraico antigo, sei lá... enfim, Dumbledore, Snape e Lupin vêm trabalhando nele há algum tempo e conseguiram decifra-lo por fim. Esse pergaminho ao que parece, foi escrito pelo próprio Merlim. Vocês têm noção do que é um pergaminho escrito por Merlim em pessoa? – Ele fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Bom, a reunião de hoje foi para discutir isso, em geral.

-Mas na carta diz que há um problema na Ordem... – disse Hermione com cara de sabe-tudo. – E esse pergaminho pelo jeito é uma solução e não um problema.

Guilherme olhou para Hermione fixamente por um segundo, para sorrir sem graça depois.

-Você me pegou Hermione. Achei que vocês tivessem se esquecido desse detalhe da carta, mas nada escapa de Hermione Granger. – Ele riu um pouco. – Eu omiti um tópico da reunião... – Disse ele aos olhares curiosos que o cercavam. – Dumbledore confirmou que há um espião infiltrado na Ordem...

A surpresa tomou conta da mesa, embora a agitação tenha sido contida por Guilherme.

-Mas isso é um assunto de _Segurança Alfa_. Não posso contar a ninguém, nem sob tortura, literalmente falando.

Pelo tom de voz dele, todos entenderam a seriedade da _Segurança Alfa_.

-Hum, sobre esse pergaminho... – Começou Hermione, mudando de assunto. – Você disse que ele guarda a localização da Excalibur, certo? Mas de que modo está isso, quero dizer, há um mapa desenhado no pergaminho?

-Bem, eu não vi o pergaminho com meus próprios olhos, mas ao que disseram na reunião, o pergaminho dá instruções específicas e que podem indicar apenas um lugar em todo o planeta. Se não me engano a localização é dada por meio de charadas, ou algo assim. Agora imagine a dificuldade em ter que traduzir para a nossa língua e ainda por cima manter o mesmo sentido da charada, para não modificar suas respostas. É uma tarefa dificílima. Mas para a nossa sorte, a localização já foi confirmada e alguns aurores e membros da Ordem vão partir para explorar em dois ou três dias.

-O QUE? – disseram todos em coro.

-Que foi? – perguntou Guilherme surpreso pela reação deles.

-Você não havia dito que já haviam localizado a Espada...

-E não localizaram a Espada... Localizaram um Templo onde a Espada possivelmente...

-NÃO! – Berrou Harry, se levantando da poltrona. – Voldemort já chegou lá. A Ordem não pode ir pra lá... Serão atacados e...

-Ei Harry, acalme-se. Dumbledore nos contou o sonho que você teve, estamos cientes de tudo...

-NÃO! Quem quer que vá à essa exploração será atacado e alguém vai se dar mal...

-Calma Harry... – tentou dizer Hermione.

-Acalme-se e diga, por que você acha que alguém vai se dar mal Harry?

-Por que tive outro sonho... e nesse sonho houve um ataque... e alguém se dá muito mal...

-Quem se dá mal, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme, sua preocupação se acentuando.

-... – Harry engoliu em seco e respirou fundo antes de responder. – Quem vai se dar mal... _serei eu_!

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo atualizada... Espero que gostem e... Deixem reviews...


	26. Rapto

_**Capítulo 25 – Rapto **_

-Você? – Hermione arregalou os olhos ao terminar a pergunta. – Isso é impossível Harry... Você provavelmente nem vai nessa exploração. Dumbledore não permitiria uma coisa dessas e...

-Espere Hermione... – Disse Guilherme olhando fixamente para Harry, sem desviar o olhar um segundo. – Harry, como foi esse sonho que você teve?

-Foi confuso... eu... eu me vi com várias pessoas em uma clareira e vários Comensais saíram das árvores... foi muito estranho por que eu não era eu...

Uma feição de entendimento perpassou pelo rosto de Guilherme, mas essa feição desapareceu tão rápido que deixou a impressão de ser uma ilusão. Harry observou a expressão impassível no rosto do colega sem, no entanto, dizer nada. Harry sabia que Guilherme estava escondendo alguma coisa, ele sempre escondia. Então, repentinamente uma idéia ousada passou pela mente de Harry: _Legilimência_. Harry sabia que Guilherme era bom em Oclumência, mas talvez se fosse pego desprevenido, deixasse Harry penetrar fundo o suficiente em sua mente. Harry sabia que seria arriscado, visto que Guilherme era um oclumente a muito mais tempo do que Harry era um legilimente, mas não resistiu à tentação de descobrir o que aquela estranha expressão de entendimento que durou menos de um segundo queria dizer.

_Flashback_

_-Bem Harry... As férias de Natal começam esta semana, não entendo o motivo de querer começar tão rápido com a Legilimência. – disse Dumbledore, parecendo satisfeito pelo garoto estar ali._

_-Ultimamente venho sentindo que o momento crucial dessa Guerra está se aproximando, professor. – disse Harry, formalmente. – Sinto que a batalha entre Voldemort e eu está cada vez mais próxima e se a Legilimência puder me ajudar a vencer, quero começá-la o mais brevemente possível._

_-Entendo Harry, entendo. – Dumbledore se levantou e apanhou a varinha no bolso interno das vestes. – Então vamos começar. O princípio básico da Legilimência é a _surpresa_. Pegando o seu oponente de surpresa com a Legilimência você pode _"observar"_ suas táticas, planos e idéias de combate, os feitiços que ele conhece e pode usar em você e até mesmo suas Contra-Azarações. _

_-Mas como eu posso pegar o meu oponente de surpresa se eu disser em voz alta o feitiço?_

_-Com o tempo, você poderá usar a Legilimência como um Feitiço Não-Verbal, ou seja, sem necessidade de falar o feitiço em voz alta. Continuando, a Legilimência é uma arte especialmente difícil de aprender Harry, mas quando se pega o jeito fica mais fácil que um Feitiço de Levitação. A concentração é essencial nessa técnica, por isso se não estiver concentrado é melhor não usar a Legilimência. O uso inadequado da Legilimência em outra pessoa pode acarretar problemas sérios como ligação mental, junção de personalidade e até mesmo o coma mágico em ambos os bruxos. A iniciação na Legilimência é simples. Um feitiço. Aprenda a fórmula mágica, Harry e repita comigo: Legilimens._

_-Legilimens._

_-Novamente._

_-Legilimens._

_-De novo._

_-Legilimens._

_-Excelente. Pegue sua varinha Harry. – pediu Dumbledore apanhando a sua, deixada sobre a mesa. – Agora a parte difícil da Legilimência, a concentração. Concentre-se apenas em mim e em você, Harry. Nada mais importa, nada mais existe, apenas eu e você. Concentre-se na minha pessoa. Você consegue me ver em sua mente?_

_Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo-se meio ridículo por estar de pé no meio do escritório de Dumbledore com os olhos fechados. Se viu em um espaço vazio, em branco e lá havia apenas ele. Tentou imaginar a imagem de Dumbledore e um Dumbledore sorridente apareceu à frente do Harry naquele imenso espaço em branco. Foi uma das coisas mais estranhas que Harry sentiu em toda a sua vida. Ele via a si mesmo e à Dumbledore no meio de um infinito espaço branco, completamente vazio._

_-Você consegue me ver em sua mente, Harry? – tornou a perguntar Dumbledore._

_-Consigo. – disse Harry calmo, aquela imagem estranha em sua mente, por algum motivo lhe acalmava, lhe dava um estranho e reconfortante sentimento de paz._

_-Ótimo. Quando estiver pronto, lance o feitiço sobre mim. Não esqueça da concentração. Concentre-se o máximo possível e apenas depois lance o feitiço. Não tenha pressa._

_Harry respirou profundamente, ainda de olhos fechados. Podia sentir Dumbledore o olhando do outro lado de sua escrivaninha e ao mesmo tempo via um Dumbledore o olhando naquele infinito vazio. Concentrou-se apenas em Dumbledore e olhando nos olhos de sua imagem, sentiu que poderia mergulhar neles e assim que essa sensação passou pela sua mente Harry sentiu que devia lançar o feitiço. Apertou a varinha com força na mão e disse em voz alta: – Legilimens._

_No mesmo instante a imagem em sua cabeça mudou. Ele viu a si mesmo lançando o feitiço na imagem de Dumbledore, mas uma parede reluzente de luz bloqueou seu feitiço, lançando tanto a imagem quanto o verdadeiro Harry para trás. Harry sentiu suas costas batendo na parede da Sala de Dumbledore e abriu os olhos. Viu Dumbledore abaixado ao seu lado._

_-O que houve? – perguntou meio desnorteado pela pancada._

_-Você está bem? – perguntou Dumbledore no que Harry confirmou se levantando. – Eu usei Oclumência e bloqueei a sua Legilimência. Agora venha, vamos tentar de novo._

_-Certo. – disse Harry._

_-Do início. Você acertou. É exatamente daquele jeito, você esperou o momento certo, se concentrou e lançou o feitiço corretamente. Foi perfeito, mas eu te bloqueei, e isso não vai acontecer agora. Deixarei você se aprofundar um pouco em minha mente. Pronto?_

_-Sim. – Harry fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Começou o procedimento desde o início. Aconteceu tudo idêntico à vez anterior, viu a imagem de Dumbledore parada à frente da própria imagem em um espaço vazio, em branco._

_-Quando você quiser, Harry._

_Harry sentiu sua concentração atingir o ápice, quando olhou nos olhos da imagem de Dumbledore. O azul-água o hipnotizava e o atraia, e nesse instante Harry ergueu a varinha e lançou o feitiço: - Legilimens._

_No mesmo instante Harry percebeu que dera certo. Memórias que não eram suas invadiram sua mente. Viu um Dumbledore de barbas prateadas conversando com Hagrid em sua cabana; viu Dumbledore olhando seu próprio reflexo no Espelho de Ojesed; viu Dumbledore olhando para o próprio Harry da Mesa dos Professores; viu Dumbledore à frente do número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros colocando um bebê e uma carta na soleira da porta._

_Harry piscou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. Parecia que havia corrido uma maratona inteira sem respirar e agora tentava compensar, puxando o ar em grandes sorvos._

_-Minha nossa... – disse Harry sem fôlego, se sentando._

_-Concordo com você, Harry. A Legilimência é uma técnica que utiliza energia abundante do Legilimente, ao contrario do bruxo ou trouxa que tem a mente "lida", que quase não perde energia. Quanto mais tempo se mantém o contato mental, mais energia é utilizada. Mas... por hoje chega, creio que você está cansado, continuaremos numa próxima oportunidade..._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Bem vou dormir... está tarde... – disse Susan depois de algum tempo naquela conversa, consultando o relógio. – Boa noite a todos. – Foi até Guilherme e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido antes de dar um beijo em seus lábios. Ele riu.

Logo todos foram se retirando aos seus dormitórios e só restaram Harry e Guilherme, largados em poltronas na frente da lareira.

-Acho que também vou indo, Harry... Já são quase três da manhã, estou meio cansado e...

Enquanto Guilherme falava, Harry colocou a mão disfarçadamente no bolso da varinha e apontou para ele por baixo da mesa, mas naquela situação não havia escapatória, teria que dizer o feitiço em voz alta. Será que Guilherme seria suficientemente ágil a ponto de conseguir bloquear?

-... e depois sair... sabe como é...

Harry se concentrou no rapaz sentado à sua frente. Tentando imaginar aquele imenso espaço vazio, onde só existiam eles dois. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry sentiu que a imagem de Guilherme se aproximava lentamente, e logo seus olhos estavam tão próximos que Harry se sentiu atraído para dentro deles. Aquela era a hora, o momento certo.

-_LEGILIMENS_.

_Imediatamente Harry viu uma imagem de vários membros da Ordem na cozinha da Mansão dos Black, inclusive Guilherme._

_-Me tornar Harry Potter?! – disse ele._

_-Ele é _O Escolhido_... E isso quer dizer que apenas ele pode abrir o Templo... achamos que talvez alguém como você possa abrir no lugar dele... – disse Mundongo._

_-Como você disse, apenas ele pode abrir... – repetiu Guilherme_

_-Se você tomar a Poção Polissuco, você será ele, não é? – disse Clapham._

_-Isso é absurdo. – disse Snape._

-Chega! – disse uma voz na cabeça de Harry. Harry piscou os olhos, percebeu que estava no meio da Sala Comunal, jogado no chão, a varinha em punho. Guilherme estava à sua frente, a própria varinha na mão. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo, Harry? Você sabia que a Legilimência utilizada em outro bruxo, sem permissão dele, é considerada uma técnica hostil?

-É você que vai no meu lugar não é? Você vai na exploração àquele Templo, com a minha aparência...

-_Silêncio_.

Harry sentiu sua voz falhar e sumir.

-Não conte isso a ninguém, Harry, ou terei que pedir a permissão de Dumbledore para apagar algumas memórias por aqui... Agora, boa noite.

E depois de dizer isso, se afastou em direção ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda e desapareceu de vista.

No dia seguinte, Guilherme passou a agir normalmente, fingindo que nada acontecera. Essa atitude causou um estranho mal-estar em Harry, entretanto, não tiveram tempo para conversar muito, visto que iriam para o Largo Grimmald logo cedo naquela manhã.

Nada de muito anormal aconteceu na viagem, exceto o feitiço que Guilherme lançou sobre os óculos de Harry sob a desculpa de estar consertando-o e também quando Guilherme saiu no meio da viagem para vestir sua costumeira capa de frio. Ao chegarem na Ordem, os garotos se apressaram a deixar suas malas nos quartos e descer para comer algo na cozinha, entretanto, não puderam entrar, pois uma reunião acontecia.

-Então já está tudo pronto? – perguntou Guilherme aos outros membros.

-Sim, já está tudo pronto. Eu, Alastor e mais alguns aurores vamos, além de você. – disse Tonks a Guilherme. – E a Poção Polissuco? Já a bebeu?

-Não, ainda não. Acho melhor bebe-la apenas na hora de sair.

-Hum... tem razão... Mas você já está pronto? Queremos sair agora...

-Ah... bem só falta beber a poção mesmo. – disse Guilherme impaciente com toda aquela conversa, mas nervoso com a missão que a seguiria.

-Certo, então beba...

-OK. – Guilherme pegou um cálice vazio sobre a mesa e despejou a poção gosmenta que trazia em uma garrafa, logo em seguida jogou o fio de cabelo negro que trazia num pequeno frasco de vidro. A poção chiou e se tornou um branco pegajoso e lamacento. – _Argh_... Vamos lá então. – e bebeu.

A transformação demorou alguns segundo para começar, e logo, já havia acabado. Guilherme tirou um óculos do bolso interno e colocou no rosto.

-Vamos logo então, o relógio começou a correr.

Tonks, Moody e Guilherme se juntaram sobre uma bota suja que os transportou para um lugar a muitos e muitos quilômetros da Sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Os joelhos de Guilherme cederam ao chegar à clareira coberta de neve. Foi ajudado por Tonks e logo já estava de pé, a varinha em punho. Os outros aurores também já estavam lá. Eram simples aurores do Ministério.

-Acho melhor irmos logo. Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

Estavam em uma clareira no meio de uma floresta de pinheiros. As copas das árvores estavam cobertas de neve dando um ar mais frio à imensidão de gelo.

-É por aqui. – disse Moody apontando. – Fiquem alertas, não sabemos o que nos espera.

Caminharam por uma trilha de terra congelada pela geada. O silêncio pesava nos ouvidos de todos, como se uma estranha atmosfera os envolvesse. Um grande estrondo ecoou pela floresta, como se uma árvore milenar houvesse sido derrubada. Passos pesados foram ouvidos e no segundo seguinte um enorme Trasgo montanhês irrompeu a clareira. Ele era careca e sua pele cinza-claro, devia ter uns três metros de altura e carregava um enorme bastão. O Trasgo piscou seus olhos idiotamente para a clareira vazia à sua frente, para depois seguir seu caminho desconhecido. Assim que o Trasgo sumiu de vista os membros da Ordem e os aurores foram saindo de seus esconderijos: Moody saiu de baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, Tonks saiu de uma volumosa e densa moita e Guilherme pulou da copa de uma árvore para o chão.

-Vamos continuar...

Recomeçaram a caminhar pela trilha congelada até sair da floresta. À sua frente se erguia uma gigantesca montanha, coberta de neve.

-É por aqui... – disse Moody orientando-os.

Caminhavam pela orla da floresta em direção à montanha quando uma gigantesca árvores saiu voando da floresta e cruzando o caminho que percorriam. Em um segundo uma enorme criatura de uns 4,5 metros saiu da floresta olhando ameaçadoramente para todos. A criatura tinha longos pêlos e tão brancos que fazia a neve ao seu redor parecer acinzentada.

-Eu não acredito... é um Iéti? – perguntou Tonks.

-É sim... um Iéti... Usem fogo para repeli-lo. No três... Um... dois... TRÊS. – gritou Moody por fim. Todos, ao seu comando, gritaram _"Incêndio Fluxus"_.

Grandes labaredas irromperam de todas as varinhas, na direção da criatura, que amedrontada, fugiu.

-Hum... Iétis realmente têm medo de fogo hein... – comentou Tonks.

-V-vocês não tinham certeza? – perguntou um jovem auror do Ministério.

-Deixa de bobagem, vamos continuar...

Continuaram caminhando pela orla da floresta até chegar à base da montanha. De perto, a montanha parecia ainda mais imponente. Guilherme viu na base da montanha uma grande fenda, completamente escura.

-O templo é ali... – disse Moody apontando para a fenda. – Naquela caverna.

-Exatamente. Naquela caverna. – disse uma voz feminina e fria vindo das sombras da floresta.

-EMBOSCADA! EM GUARDA, AGORA! – gritou Moody para os outros, no exato instante em que uma flecha prateada voava da floresta e acertava o jovem auror do Ministério no peito. Imediatamente, o rapaz caiu de borco no chão congelado. Todos os outros formaram um círculo em volta do rapaz, conjurando um poderoso escudo semitransparente.

Um riso estridente e cruel foi ouvido por todos enquanto uma mulher de feições macabras saia da floresta com mais quatro Comensais e alguns centauros. Todos ostentavam a Marca Negra.

-Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o velho Olho-Tonto Moody. O que faz por aqui Olho-Tonto? – perguntou a mulher com um sorriso frio e cruel, muito parecido com o de seu mestre.

-Isso não é da sua conta Bellatrix. Vá embora agora e eu prometo que nós não iremos machucá-la. – disse Moody com um sorriso visível através do escudo.

O sorriso de Bellatrix Lestrange se transformou num esgar.

-Como se atreve Olho-Tonto Moody? Como se atreve? Tem meros aurores ao se lado e acha que pode contra todos nós? – Bellatrix começou a caminhar ao redor do escudo, para ver quem estava naquela _amistosa_ reunião. – Vamos ver quem temos aqui. Hum... a auror Ninfadora Tonks... alguns inúteis aurores do Ministério e... Harry Potter?! Você nos trouxe Harry Potter, Moody? Não precisava, iríamos pega-lo de qualquer maneira... mas já que você fez a gentileza e nos poupou tanto trabalho, iremos mata-lo rápido... em agradecimento...

Naquele instante o escudo se desfez e Bellatrix foi lançada longe por um poderoso feitiço de Moody.

-Você fala demais, Bellatrix.

Logo todos se empenhavam em uma poderosa batalha. Bellatrix fora reanimada por um dos Comensais e Moody voltara a lutar com ela; Tonks lutava com três Comensais ao mesmo tempo; os aurores do Ministério tentavam, em vão, lutar contra os centauros que carregavam arco e flecha, bestas e curtas espadas de batalha, típicas deles; Guilherme por sua vez, havia estuporado o último Comensal e agora batalhava ferozmente contra os muitos centauros, fazia tudo o que podia, petrificava, amarrava, estuporava, paralisava, congelava, empurrava, mas eles sempre eram substituídos por outros centauros ainda mais teimosos e preparados.

-ESTUPEFAÇA. ENCARCEROUS. IMPEDIMENTA. GELIUM. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. IMOBILUS. EXPENDIA. - Guilherme deu um passo para trás e suas costas bateram nas de Moody que havia acabado de derrubar Bellatrix novamente, vendo quem era, disse rapidamente:

-Temos que nos retirar, voltar com reforços, eles são muitos... IMOBILUS, ESTUPEFAÇA.

-Eu sei... PRUNTINUDOS, AMAKAS... Temos que sair logo daqui, antes que algo muito ruim aconte...

-AHHHHHHHHHH.

O grito de Tonks gelou Guilherme até os ossos. Ela havia derrotado dois dos Comensais, mas o terceiro acabara de lançar um poderoso feitiço nela.

-Tonks... ESTUPEFAÇA. – gritaram Guilherme e Moody ao mesmo tempo. O Feitiço Estuporante duplo atingiu o Comensal em cheio, mandando-o para dentro da floresta.

-Recuar... – berrou Moody. – RECUAR!

Poucos haviam sobrado de pé do lado da Ordem. Apenas Guilherme, Moody e mais dois aurores do Ministério. Ao ouvir o grito de Moody, um do aurores que ainda estava de pé saiu correndo na direção deles, mas foi pego por uma rajada de flechas lançadas por um bando de centauros. Mesmo com inúmeras flechas presas em suas costas, o homem ainda deu alguns passos caindo aos pés de Moody, morto. O último auror de pé ao ouvir o grito se distraiu, e foi atingido pelo fatal feitiço verde-esmeralda.

Guilherme imediatamente conjurou o mais poderoso Feitiço Escudo que conhecia ao mesmo tempo em que transformava Elizabeth, o bracelete em Elizabeth, a espada.

-Elizabeth... _Portus_... – a Espada dourada soltou um brilho azulado, e Guilherme a empunhou para lançá-la a Moody, que estava abaixado ao lado de Tonks. – Pegue-a, agora.

Moody hesitou por um instante, mas segurou o cabo da Espada dourada, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o punho Tonks e o de outro auror, os únicos sobreviventes.

-Guilherme, eu...

-1... 2... 3... Elizabeth, agora... – a Espada emitiu um brilho azulado e depois desapareceu, levando Moody, Tonks e o único auror do Ministério que havia sobrevivido.

Guilherme suspirou mais aliviado e se virou para o lado dos inimigos. À sua frente Bellatrix e seus Comensais o olhavam, ladeados por inúmeros e incontáveis centauros. Bellatrix sorriu:

-É pessoal... a diversão vai começar!

Guilherme por sua vez, também sorriu, desfazendo o Feitiço Escudo que o protegia.

-O que vai fazer agora, Harry Potter? Correr? – perguntou Bellatrix, rindo. Guilherme teve um sobressalto, pois sequer se lembrava que ainda estava com a aparência de Harry.

-De maneira alguma Bella. Eu não vou correr, vou esperar. – disse ele consultando o relógio.

-Esperar? Esperar o que?

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, no entanto, a mudança começou e segundos depois, terminou. Guilherme tirou os óculos que lhe embaçavam a visão e riu ao ver os olhos arregalados de surpresa de Bellatrix e dos outros.

-Esperar a Poção Polissuco perder seu efeito. – disse Guilherme calmamente. Já tinha um plano em mente.

-Poção Polissuco... o que você... AHHHHHHHHH!

Pela terceira vez naquele dia Bellatrix foi nocauteada. Guilherme se aproveitando que ela falava, a estuporou.

-Sabe Bellatrix, Moody tem razão. Você fala demais. INCARCEROUS. IMPEDIMENTA. IMOBILUS. ESTUPEFAÇA, PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. EXPENDIA. FLIPPENDO. GELIUM.

Em questão de segundos, oito ou nove centauros foram imobilizados. Guilherme imediatamente começou a correr, enquanto era perseguido por centauros e Comensais. Correu velozmente e se embrenhou na floresta escura e fria. Escondido atrás de um grosso carvalho, apontou a varinha para uma árvore e murmurou _"Vitalium"_ dando a ordem para que atacasse qualquer centauro ou humano que passasse por ela. Segundos depois Guilherme ouviu, com grande prazer, gritos e relinchos de dor. Deu a volta e seguiu para o lado oposto aos gritos saindo a vários metros da gritaria. Assim que saiu da floresta, sentiu, no entanto, uma lâmina afiada ser colocada em seu pescoço.

-Não se mexa garoto. – disse o homem que Guilherme reconheceu como sendo um dos Lestrange. – Bella... aqui está ele... eu o achei...

Guilherme se aproveitou da distração e deu um poderoso chute no estômago do homem, fazendo-o cambalear, deixando a espada cair. O homem enfiou a mão nas vestes, mas Guilherme foi mais rápido e gritou o primeiro feitiço que veio à sua mente:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

O homem tombou imóvel no chão. Quando Guilherme se virou, estava cercado de bestas e flechas apontadas para si.

-Não o matem... não o matem... – Guilherme ouviu a voz de Bellatrix dizer. – Ele é meu...

Rapidamente enfiou o pé por baixo da espada no chão e a jogou para cima com o pé fazendo-a subir no ar, e velozmente apanhou a Espada do morto. Bellatrix apareceu e Guilherme lançou a espada como uma lança e acertou no centauro ao lado da Bruxa das Trevas. O centauro tombou no chão, a espada fincada no peito. Os outros centauros ameaçaram atacar, mas Bellatrix os impediu.

-Eu quero ele vivo para o Lord das Trevas. Quero ele vivo.

Os centauros deram um passo, mas Guilherme tirou um fino e longo punhal prateado do tornozelo direito e o lançou contra um centauro, cortando seu pescoço e tingindo a neve de vermelho.

-Vocês ouviram o que ela disse. Ela me quer vivo. – disse Guilherme para depois rir.

-PEGUEM ELE!

Houve um grande tumulto que durou longos minutos, mas por fim cada um dos Comensais segurava uma corda amarrada aos membros do rapaz. Sem poder se mexer Guilherme sorriu cinicamente:

-Satisfeita Bella? Estou vivo, mas será que o Lord das Quantas irá me preferir a Harry Potter?

-Cale a boca! Vou te ensinar a se comportar. _Crucio_.

Guilherme caiu no chão se debatendo, mas foi erguido pelos Comensais que riam ao ver sua expressão de dor. O rapaz resistiu o quanto pôde, mas a maldição lhe causou tanta dor que logo o jovem bruxo gritava.

-Você já sentiu o que posso fazer. – disse Bellatrix ao retirar a maldição. – Agora me conte onde é a Sede da Ordem da Fênix e eu não usarei a Maldição Cruciatus em você novamente.

O garoto deu um sorriso dolorido e ofegante.

-Verdade? Não me diga que você vai fazer chá com biscoitos pra mim... sabe, eu prefiro chá, pois nunca gostei de suco de abóbora, não sei como os bruxos conseguem beber aquilo... enfim, eu gosto muito de chá de menta, mas não muito quente, ouviu?

-Pare de zombar, moleque atrevido...

-Certo. Você quer saber onde é a Sede da Ordem? Eu te digo... depois que você trouxer o meu chá... – e depois começou a rir loucamente.

-Estupefaça. – disse Bellatrix apontando a varinha para o garoto, e assim que o feitiço fez efeito tornou a dizer: - Esse garoto realmente me irrita!

Quando Guilherme abriu os olhos não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, mas imaginou que seria a masmorra ou cela ou o que fosse onde Voldemort costumava manter seus _convidados_.

A cela em que se encontrava não estava vazia, havia um homem encapuzado parado ao lado de Voldemort e Bellatrix estava encostada à parede com um horrível sorriso nos lábios. O ambiente iluminado por tochas não ajudava a descobrir quantas horas haviam se passado desde sua captura. A cela era bastante confortável para os padrões de Voldemort. O chão estava coberto por palha seca, as paredes de pedra retinham certa umidade, tornando o ambiente frio, e a porta de madeira e ferro estava fechada e provavelmente trancada. Guilherme sentiu a pele se arrepiar e notou que estava sem camisa, descalço e que correntes o prendiam à parede.

-Finalmente acordou, não é? É um prazer conhecê-lo garoto. Eu sou Lord Voldemort...

-E eu sou Guilherme McKinnon. E o prazer é todo seu...

Voldemort deu um sorriso mais do que cruel ao ouvir essa resposta.

-Sabe, eu conheci o seu pai. – Disse Voldemort sorrindo. – Você sabia que eu o matei?

-É, eu sabia. E para sua sorte eu estou acorrentado, do contrário, iria retribuir o _favor_.

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir isso.

-Sabe garoto, eu gosto de você, gosto do seu jeito e essa é a única razão para você ainda estar vivo.

-Ah é? Não me diga... pois bem, minha vez. Eu não gosto de você, não gosto do seu jeito e a única razão para você ainda estar vivo é eu estar acorrentado.

Mais uma vez Voldemort riu.

-Pare de brincar garoto. Me diga onde é a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, e eu o deixarei ir...

Foi a vez de Guilherme rir.

-Ah, é claro que sim. Eu te conto onde é a Sede e você me deixa ir sem me fazer nada?

-Exatamente.

-É um belo acordo... Tudo bem, eu te conto. A sede da Ordem é em Londres.

-Me dê o endereço...

-Ah é claro. Que cabeça a minha... Vá até Baker Street, apartamento 221B. Procure por Sherlock Holmes, talvez ele possa te ajudar. – e depois riu.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos e disse alguma coisa para o homem encapuzado, ele negou com a cabeça e sussurrou alguma coisa também.

-Vai continuar zombando de mim? – a raiva era evidente na voz de Voldemort.

-Zombando? Eu? É a verdade. Peça para o Sr. Holmes procurar a Sede, mas eu o asseguro, nem mesmo ele conseguirá acha-la. – e depois tornou a rir.

-É a sua última chance, por isso aproveite-a. Ajoelhe-se e beije meus pés e eu o deixarei viver. – disse Voldemort se aproximando.

O sorriso de Guilherme desapareceu, ele cuspiu nos pés de Voldemort.

-Nesse caso, prefiro morrer.

-Se essa é sua escolha, sofra as conseqüências. Bella, divirta-se.

-Sim milorde. Obrigada milorde.

Voldemort saiu da cela e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Segundos depois os gritos do garoto o alcançaram e ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Apreciando os gritos de dor com se fosse uma doce e calma melodia. Por fim, sabia que o garoto falaria, era uma questão de tempo. Recomeçou a caminhar pelo corredor, saindo do porão. Porão esse em que os gritos de dor de Guilherme não ficaram retidos e nem impedidos de serem apreciados por Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Cheguei com mais um capítulo dessa fic... Parece q nosso amigo Guilherme se deu mal, hein??

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, certo??

E deixem reviews, pode ser pra reclamar, elogiar, criticar, perguntar, etc... Do contrário me sinto desmotivado a postar fazendo drama... Até o próximo cap...


	27. Caverna

_**Capítulo 26 – Caverna **_

-Como isso é possível? – perguntou uma desesperada Susan. – Como é possível que não tenham notícias dele?

-Susy... – começou Gina. – Acalme-se. Você sabe que não adianta agir dessa maneira, você viu o que aconteceu na semana passada devido à sua atitude?

Susan se calou, mas bufou de impaciência e raiva. Haviam se passado um mês e ainda não tinham notícias de Guilherme. A aflição tomava conta de todos os membros da Ordem.

Era noite na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde todos estavam sentados em frente à lareira, para se aquecer.

-Quero dizer, já faz um mês... e até agora ninguém nos disse nada... – disse Susan para depois se debulhar em lágrimas. O estado da garota era lamentável: estava mais pálida do que o habitual, seus olhos antes brilhantes estavam baços e sem vida e haviam enormes e profundas olheiras marcando seu rosto.

-Tenho certeza que logo eles descobrirão onde o Guilherme está. – disse Hermione.

No segundo seguinte Edwiges entrava pela distante janela aberta, carregando um rolo de pergaminho. Harry leu e olhou para os outros pronunciando apenas três palavras que trouxeram uma imensa onde de alívio a todos:

-Eles o acharam!

XxXxX

-Como você sabe? De quem é essa carta? Onde ele está? – perguntou uma desesperada Susan.

-Está tudo bem com ele. A Minerva nos escreveu assim que foi avisada de que ele estava b...

-_Accio Pó de Flú_. – disse Susan apontando a varinha para a escada dos dormitórios femininos. Não demorou nada e um saco cheio de Pó de Flú veio voando do seu dormitório. Antes mesmo de segurar o saco nas mãos, ela já disparara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda à toda velocidade, seguida pelo saco púrpura.

Os garotos ficaram se entreolhando por alguns segundos.

-Será que ela foi...

-...ver a Minerva? É bem possível. – disse Hermione dando um sorriso aliviado.

-Bom, quanto a vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou acompanhar a Susy. Até mais. – disse Gina disparando atrás da outra garota pelo corredor.

O restante do grupo se entreolhou em dúvida. Hermione foi a primeira a tomar uma decisão, se levantou dando de ombros e correu atrás das amigas.

-Então vamos lá. – disse Harry a Rony, quando ambos se levantaram e correram atrás das garotas.

XxXxX

-Srta. Peterson, sinto muito, mas a resposta ainda é não! E por favor, pare de insistir.

-Mas professora...

-Nada de _"mas"_ Srta. Peterson. O Sr. McKinnon está muito bem, aos cuidados de especialistas em um local seguro. Não há motivo pra preocupação.

-Mas onde ele está professora? – insistiu a garota à beira de uma crise de nervos. A professora bufou de impaciência antes de dizer:

-Se eu lhe disser onde ele está, a Srta. irá se acalmar?

-Com certeza...

-Ótimo. Ele está na Sede da Ordem. Agora por favor, voltem aos seus... onde a Srta. acha que vai? – perguntou a professora se levantando de sua cadeira ao ver Susan acender a lareira e jogar Pó de Flú no fogo, a garota se virou e respondeu simplesmente antes de sumir no fogo verde-esmeralda:

-Vou ver o homem que eu amo. Largo Grimmald, número 12. – e desapareceu.

-Isso que é declaração de amor hein... – disse Rony em voz baixa para os outros.

Minerva bufou e se virou para eles:

-O que ainda estão fazendo aí? Voltem aos seus dormitórios...

-Por favor, professora. Nos deixe ir ver como o Guilherme está... – pediu Hermione com uma cara que apenas ela sabia fazer.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia Srta. Granger...

-Por favor, professora. Voltaremos ainda hoje...

-Certo, mas não voltem muito tarde. Vou avisar o Professor Dumbledore. – Minerva foi em direção à porta, mas parou à saída. Virou-se para Hermione próxima à lareira e disse: - E Srta. Granger... mande lembranças ao Guilherme. – e depois se retirou.

XxXxX

-Sentem-se... sentem-se... Bom... – começou Lupin. - ...a situação dele é estável. Em outras palavras ele vai ficar bom.

-Mas o que houve exatamente? – perguntou Hermione.

-Bom, nós ainda não sabemos. Procurávamos Guilherme há quase um mês e do nada ele apareceu na nossa porta, literalmente.

_Flashback_

_-Certo, obrigado pelo relatório Quim. Peça ao Moody para procurar perto do Surrey, ou Sussex ou Briston. Seria a cara de Voldemort escondê-lo embaixo de nossos narizes._

_-Tudo bem, Remo. Farei isso. – disse Quim Shacklebolt se levantando. No segundo seguinte ele havia desaparecido na lareira._

_-Bem Remo, eu tenho que ir para casa. Arthur e os outros garotos chegarão em breve para jantar e eu tenho que pegar uma receita na Toca._

_-Ah certo, Molly. Que Merlim te acompanhe. – disse Lupin piscando um olho para a Sra. Weasley, que riu._

_Molly Weasley pegou o vaso de Pó de Flú, mas quando ia acender a lareira a campainha tocou. Molly se virou e disse à Remo:_

_-Deixe que eu atendo._

_-Certo Molly. – disse Remo marcando um grande mapa com um alfinete vermelho._

_Molly pousou o vaso de Pó de Flú sobre a lareira e saiu da cozinha. Ao se aproximar da porta, perguntou quem era e qual a senha. Não houve resposta. Tornou a perguntar quem era e qual a senha. Novamente não houve resposta. Alarmada Molly correu à cozinha puxando a varinha do bolso do vestido:_

_-Remo, possível invasão. Não responderam aos avisos._

_Lupin também puxou a varinha e usou um feitiço que fez um grande estampido ecoar pela casa. Em questão de segundos, Tonks, Mundongo, Carlinhos e vários outros membros da Ordem desciam as escadas, prontos para o combate. Lupin fez um gesto para que Molly abrisse a porta e ela o fez com um aceno da varinha. As várias trancas se abriram e depois a porta se escancarou. Todos pararam seus movimentos de ataque e olharam surpresos para o rapaz à porta. O estado da pessoa era crítico. Parecia ter sido mergulhado em uma banheira de sangue. Estava sem camisa ou calçados. Suas calças negras estavam sujas e sem uma perna, a perna que sobrara estava rasgada em vários pontos e manchada de poeira e sangue. Todo o peitoral e abdômen do rapaz estavam sujos de sangue seco e fresco, haviam vários cortes de tamanhos e profundidades diferentes espalhados em todos os membros, o rosto estava inchado e com grandes hematomas e o cabelo emplastrado de sangue. Havia um corte que parecia ser o mais recente na bochecha direita, por onde ainda escorria sangue. Quando o rapaz abriu a boca para falar, um fino filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca:_

_-Eu voltei... – foi o que disse antes de desabar no chão, inconsciente._

_Fim do Flashback_

-E foi isso o que aconteceu. – disse Lupin que explicara como a aparição repentina do garoto ocorrera.

-E onde ele está agora? – perguntou Harry.

-Nós o levamos para o quarto dele. A namorada dele, Susan, já está lá. Podem ir vê-lo, só não façam barulho.

-Certo. – concordou Hermione.

XxXxX

O quarto de Guilherme estava exatamente igual à ultima vez que Harry estivera ali, exceto pelo garoto inconsciente que agora estava pousado na cama. Eles se aproximaram e Harry pôde notar que os membros da Ordem fizeram um excelente trabalho com o rapaz. Estava limpo e não se viam nenhuma gota de sangue, em nenhum lugar; no entanto as cicatrizes permaneciam espalhadas por todo o corpo do rapaz. Harry viu a cicatriz na bochecha direita dele, era diferente das outras, ela tinha um estranho brilho esbranquiçado, como o brilho das pérolas.

Susan estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da cama do rapaz.

-Ele vai ficar bem. Eu sei que vai.

-É claro que vai. – disse Hermione tentando animá-la.

-Ele é bem forte, vai ficar bem. – disse Gina apoiando a amiga.

-É... ele vai ficar bem. Eu sei que vai.

XxXxX

Uma semana se passou sem que a condição de Guilherme se alterasse. Minerva, regularmente, entregava aos garotos um bilhete de Lupin, avisando que o rapaz continuava na mesma. Ele continuava inconsciente, mas estava dando sinais claros de melhora.

No final de semana, no entanto, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Susan foram novamente à Sede para visitá-lo.

-Quero dizer... ele já está desacordado à uma semana. Ele não deveria ter acordado? – perguntou uma aflita Susan.

-Pelo que Lupin nos contou, ele estava exausto quando chegou... deve ter usado todas as suas forças pra conseguir chegar aqui. – disse Gina olhando o rapaz.

Todos estavam sentados em confortáveis poltronas ao redor da cama do moreno. As janelas estavam abertas, mas as cortinas ligeiramente fechadas, fazendo com que as cortinas ondulassem levemente à brisa.

-Pode apostar que sim... – disse uma estranha voz rouca.

Todos olharam para o rapaz imóvel na cama. Ele sequer se mexera nas últimas duas horas e agora começara a falar. Susan de tão surpresa deu um grande grito e se jogou em cima do rapaz.

-Por Merlim... não faça isso... – disse o rapaz com a mesma voz rouca, fazendo com que a garota se afastasse, voltando à poltrona que anteriormente ocupava.

-Você está bem... Guilherme? – perguntou uma insegura Gina.

-Vou sobreviver, se é isso que você quer saber... – disse ele abrindo levemente os olhos. Olhou para todos ao seu redor e sorriu: - O que é isso aqui no meu quarto? Uma festinha? E ninguém me convidou?

Seu tom era sarcástico e até mesmo engraçado, mas ninguém riu pelo simples motivo da voz do rapaz estar tão fraca e rouca que era uma surpresa ele conseguir falar.

-Ei... relaxem. Eu estou vivo, não é? Hum... será que alguém poderia me dar um pouco de água?

XxXxX

-E então... quais as novidades durante esse tempo em que _estive fora_? – perguntou Guilherme naquela mesma noite enquanto a Sra. Weasley lhe entregava um cálice com uma poção verde-ácido.

-Bom... – começou Hermione, os lábios contraídos pela expressão _"estive fora"_ que ele usara para se referir ao tempo que passou nas masmorras de Voldemort. – Amélia Bones foi nomeada a nova Ministra da Magia, mas fora isso...

-Ah bom... a seleção de Quadribol da Inglaterra jogou contra a Turquia e venceu por 280 a 240. – disse Rony fazendo cara de quem acabara de se lembrar daquilo.

-Sério? Mas isso é muito bom... E quanto foi o jogo da Irlanda contra a Argentina? Sabe como é... Voldemort ainda não colocou o Canal do Esporte Bruxo nos seus calabouços. Eu fiz uma sugestão a ele, mas de nada adiantou... – disse Guilherme como se aquele comentário fosse apenas rotineiro para qualquer conversa.

O clima pesou depois daquilo e um silêncio palpável envolveu a todos. Hermione com sua curiosidade natural, não conseguiu segurar a pergunta que a estava atormentando:

-Hum... Guilherme... como você conseguiu fugir de lá?

-Ãh? Fugir? Não Hermione, eu não fugi... eles é que me soltaram...

-O QUÊ?

XxXxX

-Isso não é hora para interrogatórios... – disse Lupin chegando ao quarto. Ele vinha com a varinha em punho e deu a desculpa de que iria usar um feitiço para sumir com as cicatrizes, antes que fosse tarde demais.

-Sumir com as cicatrizes? Nem pensar... eu dei duro para consegui-las, você não vai tira-las de mim sem lutar... – disse Guilherme, novamente naquele tom sarcástico que tendia à comedia, mas que não fazia ninguém rir.

-Pare de brincar... se eu não fizer elas sumirem logo, será tarde demais.

-Eu estou falando sério. Não quero que você as faça sumir, Lupin. – disse o garoto ficando sério.

-Mas... por qual motivo? – perguntou o bruxo em dúvida.

-Hum... acho que elas serão como um lembrete de que sempre há um peixe maior... quero dizer... um lembrete de que eu nunca serei forte o bastante, que sempre haverá alguém mais forte que eu e que eu sempre poderei me dar mal. Entende?

-A escolha é sua... Mas voltando ao assunto de como você fugiu, você disse que eles o soltaram?

-Isso aí. Na verdade _ele_ me soltou.

-Ele? Ele quem?

_Flashback_

_Guilherme estava em pé, acorrentado à parede e à sua frente estavam os três algozes que o torturavam há um mês: O homem encapuzado, Voldemort e Bellatrix._

_-Sabe garoto. Você já me encheu. Eu já não tenho mais paciência para lidar com você. – Voldemort puxou da bainha uma espada muito bonita que Guilherme reconheceu como a Espada de Slytherin. Levou a ponta da Espada até o rosto do garoto, pressionando a ponta da arma contra a pele do rosto: - Ou você me diz alguma coisa útil agora, ou você irá morrer, entendeu?_

_-Entendi sim. Você quer uma informação útil? Então aí vai: você devia escovar os dentes com mais freqüência... e devia trocar de desodorante, parece que o seu está vencido..._

_-Ora seu... – Voldemort pressionou a lâmina com mais força contra a bochecha direita do garoto, fazendo um grande corte ali. Voldemort pareceu tomar a decisão de acabar logo com aquilo quando o homem encapuzado interferiu:_

_-Milorde... me dê essa honra... deixe que eu faça isso..._

_Voldemort pareceu pensar no pedido e por fim aceitou, se retirando com Bellatrix._

_O homem encapuzado acompanhou Voldemort e Bellatrix até o fim do corredor e depois voltou, parando em frente à Guilherme. Guilherme apenas encarou o que pensou serem os olhos do homem:_

_-Vamos... acabe logo com isso... Me mate..._

_O homem, no entanto, abriu a capa e tirou vários objetos de dentro dela: um fino punhal de prata, uma bainha dourada e sem espada, uma varinha, um cinto dourado, e um suporte de couro onde o punhal encaixava e se prendia no tornozelo: todos objetos de Guilherme. O homem jogou tudo aos pés do rapaz e depois com um aceno de varinha, desacorrentou o garoto._

_-Pegue... e vá. – e dizendo isso, se afastou da porta, dando passagem ao garoto._

_-Como é? – perguntou o garoto alisando os pulsos marcados pelas pesadas algemas._

_-Pegue suas coisas e vá... agora... – a voz do homem soou estranha para Guilherme como se estivesse sob efeito de um feitiço para mudança de voz._

_-Por que você está fazendo..._

_-O Lord das Trevas vai voltar logo e se você ainda estiver aqui e vivo, ele castigará a ambos... pegue suas coisas e vá..._

_A curiosidade entrou no peito de Guilherme e ele quis descobrir o motivo daquele Comensal estar fazendo àquilo, mas achou melhor se apressar. Pegou o cinto dourado e a bainha e os prendeu à cintura, pegou o punhal e o guardou dentro da capa que o homem lhe trouxera, assim como a varinha e o suporte de couro._

_Logo o homem o guiou pelo corredor, levando-o até uma cela distante onde havia uma bola de praia furada._

_-Pegue essa Chave de Portal ela o levará para um campo deserto ao norte de Londres. De lá, você se vira como puder. Tome, pegue logo._

_-Mas porq..._

_-Isso não é hora para perguntar os meus motivos. Eu vou sair agora por essa porta... – ele apontou a porta da cela onde estavam. - ...e vou dar o alarme de que você fugiu, e é melhor que você realmente tenha fugido, por que senão, você não viverá para ter outra oportunidade. Vá logo. – e depois de dizer isso, o homem saiu pela porta gritando que o prisioneiro fugira. Sem opção, Guilherme segurou a bola furada e ativou a Chave de Portal._

_Quando abriu os olhos, viu um campo imensamente grande e vazio. Suspirou fundo e começou a caminhar._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Bom... foi isso o que houve... – disse Guilherme finalizando a história.

-Certo, vou contar isso aos outros membros. E quanto a vocês... – disse Lupin se referindo aos garotos sentados em volta da cama de Guilherme. – Façam silêncio... ele precisa descansar. – e depois saiu do quarto.

-Não liguem para ele... – disse Guilherme retirando as cobertas de cima do corpo e se levantando. – Podem fazer o barulho que quiserem, nenhum som sai de dentro desse quarto devido aos feitiços que usei nas paredes e na porta.

Ele caminhou lentamente até seu baú e o abriu. Logo ele havia tirado vários embrulhos de dentro dele e jogado sobre a cama de uma única vez.

-E então... como vão os treinos de Espada com Clapham?

-Vão bem... Todos já sabemos usar espadas, e até já começamos a fazer duelos entre nós... – disse Gina sorrindo, orgulhosa.

-Isso é bom. Bem... – ele apontou para os muitos embrulhos em cima da cama. – Esses são seus presentes de Natal. Eu havia arranjado eles há muito tempo, pois não imaginava que eu seria capturado. – ele parou de falar, ligeiramente constrangido, para depois sorrir. – Mas enfim... aí estão. Deixe-me ver. Hum... esse é do Rony.

Ele pegou um rolo comprido embrulhado em papel brilhante e o entregou ao Rony. O garoto pegou o embrulho e o olhou surpreso para depois abrir, entusiasmado. Retirou um grande cartaz de dentro do rolo e alguns ingressos alaranjados, presos por um elástico.

-Eu não acredito... Ah meu Deus... – disse o garoto arregalando os olhos, e fazendo Guilherme rir.

-O que é isso afinal? – perguntou Gina se aproximando para ver. Rony, por fim, esticou o grande cartaz sobre a cama para que todos vissem.

O cartaz exibia todo o time dos Chuddley Cannons. Alguns jogadores estavam em pé e outros ajoelhados. Haviam vários rabiscos em toda a borda do cartaz, que na verdade eram autógrafos de todos os jogadores com dedicatória de _"Feliz Natal"_ à Ronald Weasley.

-Espero que você tenha gostado Rony. Pra falar a verdade, os autógrafos não foram difíceis de conseguir, mas os ingressos...

-Ingressos? – perguntou Hermione, perdida.

-Aham. Os ingressos do principal jogo dos Chuddley Cannons na Temporada Britânica de Quadribol. Vai ser em julho.

Rony se sentou em sua poltrona, em choque.

-Aposto que ele vai ficar nesse estado por algum tempo. – disse Gina com desdém do irmão.

-Nesse caso vamos ao próximo presente: o presente da Hermione.

Guilherme pegou um grande embrulho retangular e bem grosso que Harry não teve dúvidas de ser um livro. Quando Hermione abriu, teve uma surpresa.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ela apontando para o livro grande e pesado que caíra do papel brilhante.

Guilherme apenas riu. Ele se aproximou e pegou o livro, passando a mão de leve pela capa de couro liso. Abriu e virou inúmeras páginas, todas em branco.

-É um livro, Hermione. Um livro incrivelmente raro. Calculo que só existam uns 20 em todo o mundo. Esse sim é um presente útil, principalmente a você. Veja. – ele acariciou a capa de couro vazia e lisa e pegou a varinha sobre a escrivaninha. Deu um toque da varinha na capa do livro e disse: - _O Meu Eu Mágico_ de _Gilderoy Lockhart_.

No segundo seguinte, a capa do livro se transformou na capa de _"O Meu Eu Mágico"_ e ao abrir o livro, Hermione descobriu que o interior também se transformara.

-É... é incrível. – disse ela abobalhada.

-Eu sei que sim. Meu tio comprou, por acaso, um exemplar desse Livro Transfigurativo há alguns anos e eu pedi que ele procurasse outro exemplar para presenteá-lo a uma grande amiga. _Finite Incantatem_. – E deu outro toque da varinha, fazendo o livro retornar à forma original: um livro em branco.

-Muito obrigado, Guilherme.

-Por nada, Mione. Faça bom uso. Hum... agora o presente da Srta. Weasley. – ele pegou um embrulho comprido e fino que Harry percebeu na hora ser uma vassoura de corrida e o entregou à Gina. – Espero que lhe seja útil no mês que vem na partida contra a Corvinal. Sei que não é uma Firebolt, mas é uma vassoura excelente, o mesmo modelo da vassoura de Susan e da minha própria.

-Uau... – disse Gina vendo a sua nova Nimbus 2005. Ela pareceu sem palavras e abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de dizer: - Obrigada.

-Por nada. Bom... agora é sua vez Harry. – Guilherme pegou um embrulho uniforme na cama e entregou ao moreno. – Esse sim foi um presente difícil de conseguir. O seu, pra falar a verdade foi o mais difícil, Harry. Espero que goste.

Harry segurou o embrulho hesitante. O presente era grande, mas estranhamente leve. Sem fazer idéia do que poderia ser, Harry começou a desembrulhar. Assim que o laço se desfez, a Espada rolou para cima da cama. A Espada que lhe fora presenteada era estranha. A empunhadura fazia um par perfeito com a bainha. Ambas, bainha e empunhadura, eram de uma coloração de prata oxidada, como um metal mais escuro do que o normal. Uma alça de couro estava presa a cada ponta da bainha, podendo prendê-la tanto à cintura quanto às costas. Harry se sentou na cama e colocou a Espada no colo, sem saber o porquê de sentir um nó na garganta ao encarar a Espada.

-Era dos seus pais, Harry. Por isso foi difícil de conseguir. Dumbledore fez o favor de achá-la para mim.

Harry abriu a boca, mas o nó em sua garganta não permitiu que nenhuma palavra fosse dita. Guilherme olhando em seus olhos apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo e disse:

-Não foi nada. Ei, Susy... falta você. - ele pegou o ultimo embrulho ao lado de um pequeno livro sobre a cama. O embrulho não era grande, do tamanho de uma caixa de jóias. Pegou Susan pela mão e a arrastou para a janela do quarto, enquanto os outros começavam a conversar animadamente sobre seus presentes.

-Hum... Susy, sinceramente, não era nessas circunstâncias que eu queria te entregar o seu presente. Queria entregar à meia-noite do dia 24 de dezembro em um jantar à luz de velas, mas infelizmente Voldemort estragou meus planos. Mas tudo bem... desde que você receba o presente e goste, já me dou por satisfeito. – e dizendo isso entregou o embrulho dourado.

Rapidamente a garota abriu o embrulho e pegou a pequena caixa retangular de veludo negro. Hesitou um instante, durante o qual encarou o namorado nos olhos, e depois abriu a caixinha. Olhou surpresa para os dois pingentes de prata na caixa, ambos presos em finas correntes prateadas.

-São enfeitiçados. – disse ele pegando uma das correntes em que havia um coração brilhante. – Usei um feitiço bastante complexo na verdade... – disse brincando. - ...que mantém os dois pingentes ligados. – Guilherme abriu o pequeno coração de prata e Susan pôde ver uma foto dele sorrindo pra ela em uma das metades do coração, na outra metade havia uma mecha de cabelos negros, presa por uma fita azul. – Para o feitiço ficar completo, preciso de uma mecha dos seus cabelos, Susy. E então... você topa?

-É claro que sim. – disse sorrindo.

Minutos depois Guilherme colocou uma mecha dos cabelos de Susan no outro pingente onde havia uma foto dela sorrindo muito. Guilherme colocou ambos os pingentes de volta dentro da caixa, onde brilharam, finalizando o feitiço.

-Você fica com o pingente que tem a minha foto e o meu cabelo e eu fico com o que tem a sua foto e o seu cabelo. – explicou ele colocando a corrente de prata no próprio pescoço.

-Certo. – disse Susan também colocando a corrente de prata ao redor do pescoço. – Nunca vou tirar.

-Nem eu... – sorriu Guilherme.

Aproximaram-se lentamente e se beijaram. Os pingentes balançaram nas correntes, se tocando. O som metálico dos pingentes se chocando fez os dois se afastarem, e quando isso aconteceu, um fio de luz dourado ficou parado no ar ligando o coração de prata no peito de Guilherme ao coração de prata no peito de Susan.

-Viu isso Susy? Nossos corações estão ligados... – disse ele brincando, enquanto ela ria.

Logo que se afastaram mais um pouco, o fio de luz se rompeu, desaparecendo.

Eles voltaram para perto dos amigos, que estavam ao redor de um livro, sobre a cama. O livro era de couro e tinha um fecho resistente.

-Eu não consigo pensar em mais nenhum feitiço. Já tentamos de tudo. – dizia Rony.

-Já tentaram de tudo o que? – perguntou Guilherme chegando abraçado à Susan.

-Abrir esse livro... – disse Rony apontando o livrinho escuro.

-E vocês não conseguiram abrir? – perguntou Guilherme erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Não... – disse Rony emburrado.

-Que bom!

-Que bom? Por que _"que bom"_?

-Que bom porque diários alheios não são feitos para que os outros leiam...

-Di... diário?

-Exato. Diário. O _meu_ diário. – disse Guilherme apontando para si mesmo.

-Ih... aí o bicho pega, né? – resmungou Rony fazendo uma grande careta no que todos riram.

XxXxX

-É claro que nós deveríamos esperar por um ataque quando fomos ao Templo, mas não havia jeito...

-Porque não trouxeram mais aurores então? – perguntou Gina, enquanto caminhavam pela clareira congelada.

-Não poderíamos trazer mais aurores sem despertar a suspeita da Ministra. Amélia Bones é muito mais esperta do que Fudge, por isso se Dumbledore pedisse mais aurores, teria despertado grande desconfiança no Ministério.

-E membros da Ordem? – sussurrou Hermione, olhando para os lados, temerosa.

-Não havia muitos membros da Ordem disponíveis, pois todos têm que agir como se suas vidas continuassem normalmente, porque teoricamente, a Ordem da Fênix _não existe_. – dizia Guilherme andando à frente de todos, os guiando.

Finalmente saíram na clareira coberta de neve onde a batalha acontecera. A clareira estava deserta e não havia sinais de luta, exceto uma grande mancha avermelhada na neve e uma árvore cortada e queimada. Guilherme apontou para a grande fenda na parede de pedra, indicando que ali era a caverna. Parou à entrada e puxou uma corrente dourada de dentro da capa. Uma das pontas da corrente estava presa ao cinto da calça e a outra estava presa a um objeto redondo e pesado de ouro. O objeto parecia muito um antigo relógio de bolso de ouro. Sobre a tampa uma gravação se mexia. Uma ave flamejante estava pousada sobre duas letras entrelaçadas: _"OF"_.

Guilherme segurou firmemente o objeto e o abriu. A tampa com a gravação em relevo abriu para fora, mostrando dentro um espelho circular cobrindo toda a parte de dentro.

-Remo Lupin. – disse Guilherme em voz alta para o espelho.

No segundo seguinte, o rosto de Lupin apareceu como se refletido no espelho redondo.

-Lupin, estamos entrando. – disse Guilherme, para depois fechar o comunicador da Ordem e guarda-lo no bolso da calça.

**

* * *

****N/A:** Bem... Aí está o cap... Espero que gostem... Até a próxima...


	28. Merlim

_**Capítulo 27 – Merlim **_

-Vamos. – disse Guilherme após guardar o comunicador no bolso.

Começaram a entrar na fenda que os direcionava à caverna. À medida que adentravam a caverna, o ar foi ficando menos frio até que os casacos e capas de frio que os garotos vestiam ficassem insuportáveis.

-Eu vou derreter desse jeito. – disse Rony tirando a capa. Ele deu um passo e jogou a capa à parede da caverna, parando.

-Ele tem razão, Guilherme. Está esquentando. – disse Gina parando também.

-Isso é que é estranho. Vocês já viram onde estamos? Não deveria estar quente assim...

O calor que estavam sentindo não era grande, mas o suficiente para que todos tirassem as capas e casacos.

-Temos que continuar, não é? – perguntou Rony dando um passou à frente de todos. Ouviu-se o som de pedra raspando em pedra e na mesma hora Guilherme imobilizou Rony com um feitiço.

-O que você...?

-Não se mexa. Você acabou de armar uma armadilha. Fique o mais imóvel possível. – disse Guilherme andando ao redor de Rony, dando passos calculados. – Hum...

-Hum... o que? – perguntou Rony com a voz fina de medo.

-Hum... isso não é bom... – disse Guilherme olhando para do teto da caverna, um metro acima deles e depois para as paredes ao redor de todos. – Vocês aí... – ele apontou para Harry, Hermione, Gina e Susan. - ...façam a posição de Defesa Circular e conjurem um Feitiço Escudo.

-Certo. – disseram eles em uníssono, conjurando em seguida o Feitiço Escudo.

-OK Weasley. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você ativou uma armadilha trouxa. Provavelmente flechas ou dardos venenosos sairão daquelas aberturas ali e ali. – ele apontou vários buracos imperceptíveis nas paredes. – Prepare-se. Quando eu disser, se jogue no chão e fique por baixo da rajada de flechas ou dardos até eu te dizer para sair, entendeu?

Rony apenas balançou a cabeça, em pânico.

-AGORA! – gritou Guilherme.

Rony se jogou no chão e pôs as mãos na cabeça, se protegendo. Guilherme se jogou no chão, juntamente com ele. No segundo seguinte, inúmeras flechas voaram sobre ambos os garotos, saindo de cada uma das paredes da caverna e indo parar na parede oposta, com as pontas afiadas enterradas na pedra maciça.

Guilherme se sentou no chão de pedra e olhou à volta para ver se todos estavam bem. Logo, ajudou Rony a se levantar e se aproximou dos outros.

-Essa armadilha não é incomum. Deve haver muitas dessas espalhadas pela caverna, por isso vamos seguir em fila indiana. Onde eu piso, vocês pisam. Eu vou guiá-los. Harry vem atrás de mim, Hermione vem atrás do Harry, Rony atrás da Hermione, Gina atrás do Rony e Susan atrás da Gina. Sigam em fila. Não dispersem. Se precisarem falar, avisem o colega da frente até me avisarem. Farei gestos com as mãos como _"parar"_ e _"seguir"_. – disse Guilherme gesticulando com a mão. – Agora vamos. Em fila.

Recomeçaram a caminhar pela caverna, as varinhas acesas, iluminando o caminho, até que Guilherme fez sinal para todos pararem.

-Porque paramos? – perguntou Rony.

-Podem sair de fila agora. Nessa parte não há armadilhas. Venha ver você mesmo porque paramos, Weasley.

Rony saiu detrás de Hermione e caminhou até onde Guilherme estava e sentiu seu queixo cair. À frente de todos estava uma ponte brilhante de gelo que era o único caminho por algumas dezenas de metros, o resto do espaço à frente deles era um abismo escuro e aparentemente sem fundo. Estavam em uma saliência de pedra, como uma varanda, onde a ponte de gelo começava.

-Porque paramos afinal? – perguntou Susan se aproximando. Quando a garota viu o abismo escuro, seus olhos brilharam e ela disse: - Uau... isso é incrível.

-Você esta linda nesse _estilo Lara Croft_, sabia? – perguntou Guilherme sorrindo para ela. Só então Harry percebeu onde foi que vira aquela roupa. Susan usava uma camiseta regata azul-acinzentada, uma bermuda curtíssima que ia até o meio das coxas, um cinto grosso de couro, e uma trança única e bastante longa que ultrapassava o meio das costas da garota. Usava também uma Espada presa à cintura, como todos eles usavam, e a varinha presa ao cinto.

-Obrigada. – disse ela rindo do comentário dele.

-Hum... e agora? Vamos fazer o que? – perguntou Gina também se aproximando e olhando o abismo negro.

-Ora... atravessar. Por acaso temos alguma opção?

-Mas essa ponte de gelo não me parece segura. – disse Gina novamente.

-É porque ela não é segura. – disse Guilherme. – Vocês aprenderam a rastrear magia nas aulas do Moody, não? – perguntou ele no que todos confirmaram com as cabeças. – Pois então, rastreiem magia na ponte ou envolta dela para verem.

Harry fez o que Guilherme disse. Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Logo que abriu os olhos, viu um ponto de luz vermelha dançar no meio da ponte de gelo.

Naquele momento, houve uma grande explosão ao lado de fora da caverna, e os ecos os alcançaram rapidamente. Guilherme sentiu seu comunicador da Ordem esquentar, por isso o pegou e o abriu imediatamente. O rosto de Lupin apareceu no pequeno espelho circular.

-Guilherme, vocês já chegaram no Templo? – perguntou ele.

-Não, ainda não, mas estamos perto. O que está havendo aí?

-Comensais e centauros. Apressem-se. – disse Lupin uma última vez e depois desligou.

-Certo. Vamos. Mesma fila de antes, OK? Vamos logo. – disse Guilherme e no minuto seguinte ele já havia saltado o pequeno degrau que os separava da ponte de gelo.

Harry veio atrás de Guilherme, e a fila anterior se repetiu. Caminharam lentamente pela estreita ponte de gelo até que Guilherme fez o gesto para que todos parassem, e foi o que fizeram.

-Nos próximos metros há uma armadilha. Não sei o que pode acontecer, por isso fiquem aqui. Eu vou sozinho. – dizendo isso Guilherme caminhou mais alguns metros pela ponte de gelo. Enquanto Guilherme ia lentamente pela ponte de gelo, Harry observou que a ponte apenas tinha aparência de gelo, não era realmente de gelo. O material em que estava pisando não escorregava com o gelo, apenas brilhava muito à tênue luz das varinhas acesas. – Ei Harry, avise os outros para prepararem-se para correr.

Harry nem precisou se dar ao trabalho, pois todos ouviram o rapaz falar. Guilherme deu mais um passo e Harry viu o ponto de luz vermelha brilhar sob o _"gelo"_ e os pés do rapaz. Durante alguns segundos, ninguém se mexeu, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Nesse pequeno espaço de tempo um enorme tremor sacudiu toda a caverna e uma estalactite do tamanho do Hagrid caiu do longínquo teto acertando o inicio da ponte. O tremor parou, mas as estalactites não pareceram perceber, pois continuaram caindo.

-Bom, era uma armadilha mesmo... Por isso: CORRAM! – disse Guilherme, gritando a última palavra.

Todos correram como se o céu estivesse caindo às suas costas, e bem que parecia que estava caindo mesmo. Harry ouvia nitidamente as estalactites estourando sobre a ponte e quando ainda faltavam muitos metros para acabar a ponte, Harry sentiu que a mesma estava tremendo e logo percebeu que não demoraria muito para não haver mais ponte. Ouviu um grito de uma das garotas, e achou que a voz era de Susan:

-MAIS RÁPIDO! A PONTE ESTÁ CAINDO!

Harry tentou não olhar para trás, essa ação poderia determinar se ele e seus amigos sairiam da ponte a tempo. Mais alguns segundos correndo e Harry viu Guilherme se mover para o seu lado direito, então Harry viu que a ponte terminara e que ele se encontrava em uma ilha de pedra no meio do abismo negro. Harry sequer olhou ao redor, assim que chegou ao chão se virou e puxou Hermione da ponte. Logo Rony também saiu da ponte, suando, mas sem nenhum arranhão. A ponte caia gradativamente, do inicio para o final. O final da ponte se deslocou ligeiramente e se soltou da _"ilha"_, começando a cair. Gina ainda se jogou e conseguiu agarrar-se na ilha de pedra com as mãos, por onde foi puxada pelos amigos. Harry olhou para Guilherme ele estava estático, do nada saiu gritando _"Susan"_ e mergulhou no abismo escuro como se fosse uma piscina, desaparecendo da vista de todos.

XxXxX

Todos arregalaram os olhos para o abismo ao ver que Guilherme pulara. Estavam parados olhando para a escuridão quando uma bonita Espada dourada saiu da escuridão do abismo e se enterrou no chão de pedra dura. E então todos viram que uma corda fora apressadamente amarrada ao cabo da Espada e que a outra ponta da corda se encontrava muitos metros abaixo, no abismo escuro. A corda estava esticada ao máximo e raspava na borda da ilha, e desse modo, ameaçava rasgar. Harry pegou a corda e começou a puxar com toda a sua força, mas ela sequer se moveu. Logo, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina puxavam a corda, em conjunto. Minutos depois uma mão saiu do precipício que os cercava e foi puxada pelos amigos. Guilherme e Susan saíram do abismo sujos e arranhados, mas ainda assim, vivos.

-Estamos bem. Está tudo bem. UAU! – disse Susan abrindo a boca para algo atrás dos garotos. Todos se viraram e seus queixos caíram também. À frente de todos estava um grande e imponente Templo de pedra, mas suas paredes possuíam um brilho de gelo.

-É incrível. Impressionante. – disse Hermione.

-Como será que abre? – perguntou Rony se aproximando.

-Deve abrir essa porta quando se aperta um desses símbolos. – disse Guilherme apontando para imagens em alto relevo esculpidas na parede sobre uma visível porta de pedra.

-Porque não _"chutamos"_ algum símbolo? – perguntou Rony novamente.

-Porque isso provavelmente iria ativar alguma armadilha mortal. – disse Guilherme simplesmente.

-Mas que coisa divertida, não é? – retrucou o outro.

-E como vamos saber qual o símbolo correto? – perguntou Gina se aproximando da parede para ver os símbolos melhor.

-Bom... Para isso, contamos com o Harry... – disse Guilherme novamente.

-E... eu? – perguntou Harry como se não tivesse ouvido ou entendido direito.

-Você mesmo Harry. Venha cá. – chamou Guilherme. – Afastem-se. – falou aos outros. – Tudo o que você tem que fazer Harry é usar Legilimência contra o Templo.

-Usar Legilimência contra o Templo? – perguntou Harry levando tudo àquilo como uma brincadeira.

-Eu sei que parece ridículo, mas é isso. Imagine você e o Templo naquele imenso espaço vazio e você verá o símbolo certo.

-Tudo bem, vou tentar. – disse Harry, fechando os olhos. Pôde ouvir Guilherme pedindo silêncio absoluto aos outros.

Harry imaginou o infinito espaço vazio, em branco. Logo se viu ali, uma imagem idêntica ao verdadeiro Harry. Logo um gigantesco Templo apareceu à sua frente. Harry se encontrava exatamente no lugar em que se encontrava na realidade: em frente à porta de pedra. Olhou cada um dos símbolos, se concentrando. Havia um cavalo com oito pernas, uma águia, um unicórnio, uma aranha, um peixe com dentes afiados, uma lança, uma flecha, uma ondulação, uma caveira e um vulto encapuzado com uma mão horrível por fora da capa. Esses eram os símbolos que adornavam a porta do Templo. De repente, quando sua concentração atingiu o ápice, Harry viu que todos os símbolos sumiram exceto um e nessa hora, Harry abriu os olhos.

-E então? – perguntou Guilherme.

-Deu certo. – disse Harry caminhando até a porta, levantou a mão e a colocou sobre um dos símbolos. – O símbolo correto é a _água_. – e apertou a ondulação.

Assim que apertou o símbolo, Harry abaixou a mão e se afastou um passo da porta. O símbolo da água brilhou, ligeiramente azulado e depois com o som de pedras se chocando, a porta abriu. A porta tinha apenas uns dois metros de altura, assim como o túnel que seguia Templo adentro.

-Vamos lá, não temos muito tempo. Guilherme caminhou na frente, acompanhado de Harry, seguidos por Susan e Hermione e por fim Rony e Gina.

O túnel seguia por uns 20 metros até começar uma escada. A escada era bastante curta e terminava em um patamar com uma entrada pra uma sala. Guilherme e Harry entraram na sala. A sala era circular e só havia uma entrada e saída, que era por onde entraram. Assim que entraram, várias chamas acenderam sobre os estranhos objetos espalhados pelo lugar. Eram estranhas taças com hastes longas que as deixavam à altura de uma pessoa. A parte redonda da _"taça"_ seria onde a chama ficaria. Do lado oposto à entrada da sala haviam 3 portais lacrados magicamente. Cada um dos portais tinha um símbolo em cima.

-Água. – disse Harry apontando para o símbolo acima de um portal azul difuso em que não se via nada.

-Certo. Fogo. – Guilherme apontou para o símbolo em cima do portal vermelho. – Terra. – apontou para o símbolo do portal marrom-esverdeado.

-Parece que esses portais estão...

-...lacrados? É, estão sim. Vamos Harry, essa não é a sala certa. – disse Guilherme saindo no que foi seguido por Harry. Os outros os esperavam no corredor. – Vamos.

Subiram mais algumas escadas e chegaram a outro patamar que terminava na entrada de uma única sala. Todos adentraram essa sala e se depararam com uma sala gigantesca. Era retangular e todos estavam na única entrada, no meio de uma das bases menores. O teto era alto, mas ainda assim visível. A sala estava quase vazia, exceto por um altar no lado oposto ao que eles estavam. Esse altar começava no centro da sala, onde dois degraus deixavam tudo num plano superior ao corredor. Encostada na parede havia uma estátua de um homem velho, de nariz centrado no rosto, barbas maiores que as de Dumbledore e olhos pacíficos. A estátua estava com a palma de ambas as mãos viradas para cima e ambas as mãos juntas, como se oferecesse algo pousado nas mãos. Um objeto retangular, de pedra grossa flutuava calmamente sobre as mãos da estátua. Em cada lado da estátua havia mais uma daquelas taças que tinham o mesmo objetivo de tochas.

Guilherme levou a mão ao bolso da calça e tirou o comunicador da Ordem e o abriu.

-Guilherme...

-O que houve, Lupin? – perguntou o garoto assustado pelo estado do outro. Lupin estava sujo, o rosto meio inchado e um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca.

-Eles entraram. Três Comensais entraram. Cuidado.

-Certo. Obrigado por avisar. – e desligou. – Atenção pessoal. Comensais entraram na caverna. Vamos lacrar essa sala. Weasleys venham cá.

Gina e Rony foram até onde ele estava e ouviram suas instruções. Hermione e Susan pareciam alarmadas e tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos. Harry ficou imóvel, apenas observando a estátua e o objeto flutuante, hipnotizado.

-Certo. – disseram Gina e Rony e saíram correndo da Sala e foram para o corredor. Harry acordou a tempo de ouvi-los gritar diversos feitiços de proteção.

-Você 'tá bem, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme.

-Aham. 'Tô sim.

-Ótimo. Hermione, Susan, façam uma parede de gelo aqui e aqui... – dizia ele quando uma enorme explosão lançou Rony e Gina para dentro da sala. Ambos voaram e caíram rolando no meio da sala. – Comecem logo. AGORA!

-Certo. _Gelium_. – disseram ambas. A parede de gelo começou a ser construída.

-Harry, me ajude. Estupefaça. Impedimenta. – disse Guilherme puxando a varinha também.

Harry pareceu acordar quando um feitiço verde-esmeralda entrou pelo buraco da parede de gelo. O Avada Kedavra voou diretamente até a estátua e a acertou. Harry começou a correr em direção à estátua no instante em que ela explodia em milhares de pedaços. A placa de pedra que ficara flutuando sobre as mãos da estátua subiu no ar com a explosão e Harry se jogou para pega-la. Como um bom apanhador, ele conseguiu.

Harry caiu no chão dolorosamente, deslizando por mais alguns metros no chão de pedra. Se sentou e viu Guilherme dando ordens para que os outros reforçassem a parede de gelo. Abaixou os olhos para a placa de pedra que tinha nas mãos e se surpreendeu. A placa de pedra continha inscrições em uma estranha letra, fina e rebuscada, e dessas letras saiu uma luz branca que cegou Harry, e então tudo escureceu.

XxXxX

Harry abriu os olhos e se deparou com um quarto completamente estranho a ele. As paredes, o chão e o teto eram de pedra fria, embora houvessem móveis rústicos e inúmeros tapetes para deixar o lugar mais aconchegante. Harry estava sentado em uma confortável poltrona pousada ao lado da janela, que tinha vista para muros de pedra e depois deles, uma floresta e um lago. Se levantou da poltrona, sentindo que estava mais relaxado e descansado. Quando ficou de pé, notou que estava mais alto do que o normal. Assim que se levantou, ouviu uma batida na porta e se virando para ela disse com uma voz calma e melodiosamente pacífica:

-Entre.

Um garoto loiro de aparentemente 12 ou 13 anos enfiou a cabeça pela fresta da porta e olhou para Harry.

-Oh... É você Edward? Vamos, entre.

-Certo mestre. – disse o garoto entrando. Ele era de estatura mediana, tinha longos cabelos loiros que estavam presos em uma trança única nas costas.

-Alguma novidade, Edward?

-Sim, _ó honorável_. O Al foi buscar a água e todo o resto está no laboratório.

-Entendo. Então não há motivos para ficarmos aqui, não é? Vamos indo.

-É claro. – disse o garoto que aparentemente concordaria com tudo o que Harry dissesse. O garoto fez um gesto para que Harry fosse à frente e ele o fez, sendo seguido de perto pelo garoto. À medida que caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, Harry via homens, mulheres e até mesmo cavaleiros se curvando em respeitosa reverência sempre que passava por eles. Aquilo era muito estranho no ponto de vista de Harry.

Continuaram a descer andares e mais andares pelo castelo, calmamente, como se aquele caminho fosse percorrido por ambos, várias vezes ao dia.

Por fim chegaram a um corredor que Harry achou pertencer às masmorras, devido à umidade e à falta de iluminação natural.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor onde haviam dois Cavaleiros de armadura brilhante e lanças, de guarda à porta. Ambos os Cavaleiros se curvaram em reverência à Harry, para depois deixa-lo passar. Harry continuou a caminhar pelo corredor calmamente quando ele terminou em uma grande sala circular. A sala era do tamanho do Salão Principal em Hogwarts, senão maior. Ao contrario do que Harry esperava, a sala não estava vazia. Um animal enorme estava deitado no chão, de olhos fechados, respirando calma e lentamente. Harry se aproximou do Dragão adormecido e o cutucou ao lado da cabeça. O animal abriu imediatamente os olhos brilhantes e olhou para Harry, sonolentamente.

-Ó Honorável, sois vós meu senhor? – disse o Dragão com uma voz estrondosamente feroz.

-Sou eu mesmo, meu grande amigo. Preciso daquele último favor agora.

-Com grande prazer, mestre. – disse o Dragão tateando a sala em busca de algo. Logo veio segurando algo que para ele parecia um palito, mas para Harry era uma tocha, que o Dragão fez questão de acender. Entregou a tocha acesa a Harry.

-Obrigado, meu amigo. Você não faz idéia de quanta utilidade isso terá.

-Fico feliz em ser útil, meu senhor.

Harry sorriu para o Dragão e segurando firmemente a tocha, seguiu por uma escada que descia mais ainda. Deparou-se com mais uma porta e puxou a varinha. Era a varinha mais linda que Harry já vira em toda a sua vida. Exalava uma aura incrivelmente mística e mágica. Era completamente dourada, tinha uns 30 cm de comprimento, o cabo encaixava perfeitamente na mão de Harry e havia uma espiral que ia da ponta do cabo até a outra ponta do objeto mágico. Parecia ser feita inteiramente de ouro. Harry pigarreou e apontou a varinha para a porta dizendo:

-Astakis mutukos flexus. Astakis mutukos flexus. ASTAKIS MUTUKOS FLEXUS!

Um brilhante raio púrpura saiu da varinha e acertou a porta, fazendo com que ela abrisse. Eles entraram calmamente na masmorra que mais parecia um laboratório de experiências.

Um outro garoto estava ali, sentado em um banquinho, segurando um enorme cantil de couro. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e curtos e tinha visível parentesco com o outro garoto.

-Olá Alphonse. Conseguiu a água?

-Com certeza, _ó honorável_. Aqui está. – e entregou o cantil.

-Excelente. Vamos começar logo então. – disse Harry se aproximando da mesa de pedra, onde haviam vários ingredientes diversificados, uma barra de aço e um objeto comprido enrolado em um pano. Harry se aproximou de uma fornalha com a tocha que o Dragão acendeu e acendeu-a. Colocou um enorme caldeirão em cima e pegou a barra de aço, colocando-a dentro do caldeirão. Logo a barra derretera.

Harry caminhou até uma fôrma esculpida em pedra que tinha o tamanho de um pequeno carro e estava colocada no centro da masmorra. Pegou o cantil e começou a despejar uma límpida e pura água na fôrma, enquanto entoava um cântico em latim. Fechou o cantil e o colocou em cima da mesa, pegou a varinha e com um gesto, trouxe o caldeirão flutuando e despejou o metal derretido na fôrma. O metal derretido soltou um vapor que embaçou a atmosfera de masmorra. Ambos os garotos assistiam a tudo, sentados em baquinhos distantes, abobalhados.

Harry caminhou até a mesa de pedra e pegou um frasco com um pó branco brilhante, ao abri-lo, o levantou e como quem dá explicação aos céus disse em voz alta _"Chifre de Unicórnio" _e o despejou sobre o aço fundido. O pó brilhante logo afundou no aço em brasa. Ele repetiu o mesmo procedimento com o _"Pêlo de Unicórnio"_, _"Sangue de Unicórnio"_, _"Sangue de Rês-Ma"_, _"Penas de Fênix"_, _"Pêlo de Nundu"_, _"Escamas de Sereianos", "Pele de Mantícora", "Couro de Arpéu", "Pêlos de Seminviso", "Chifre de Erumpente", "Escamas de Dragão", "Chifre de Dragão", "Presas Venenosas de Dragão", "Cascas de Ovos de Dragão"_.

Depois de jogar os vários ingredientes no aço incandescente, Harry voltou à mesa e pegou um vidro pequeno com terra escura, voltou à fôrma e disse:

-Que essa Arma Mágica adquira a vitalidade da Terra. – e despejou a terra no aço quente.

Fez um movimento com a varinha e o vento varreu a sala, girando em volta da fôrma:

-Que essa Guerreira Divina absolva a força do Ar. – e o vento parou no aço fervente.

Com a varinha fez uma chama que aquecera a fornalha flutuar até o aço derretido:

-Que essa Anciã da Guerra guarde o poder do Fogo. – e com a varinha mergulhou a chama no aço borbulhante.

Pegou novamente o cantil e se aproximou da forma:

-Que essa Espada Sagrada mantenha a pureza da Água. – e despejou o liquido guardado no cantil.

Uma imensa e densa nuvem de fumaça subiu no ar, mergulhando a masmorra numa invisibilidade temporária.

Com um movimento de varinha, Harry fez a lâmina sair da fôrma, e sair flutuando até chegar à mesa. Pegou o embrulho comprido sobre a mesa e o abriu. Era uma bainha e uma empunhadura de Dragão. A empunhadura era de prata com ouro entrelaçados e extremamente brilhantes e combinava com a bainha. Harry com um movimento da varinha fez a lâmina flutuante se encaixar com a empunhadura. Por fim pegou a Espada e a levou até a fôrma que forjou a lâmina. Pegou o cantil ao lado dela e o fez flutuar enquanto se ajoelhava.

-Ó Excalibur, Arma Celeste, Guerreira Ancestral, Divindade da Guerra, Espada de Deus. Eu a construo... – e começou a derramar a água do cantil enquanto oferecia a Espada ao céu. - ...eu a forjo, EU A SANTIFICO.

Após gritar as últimas palavras, Harry se levantou do chão caminhou até a mesa e pegou a bainha. Embainhou a Espada e enrolou ambas, Espada e bainha, no pano, para depois sair caminhando para fora das masmorras.

Harry caminhou lentamente para fora das masmorras, sem encontrar ninguém. A Espada que carregava era Excalibur, a Espada Mágica mais poderosa que existiria. Uma Espada Sagrada, pensou Harry ao sair das masmorras. Olhou o hall de pedra onde se encontrava e começou a subir as escadas em direção à mais importante de todas as salas do castelo: A Sala do Trono.

Harry chegou à frente de grandes portas duplas de madeira maciça, onde haviam dois guardas bem armados. Ambos fizeram uma reverência e depois cada um abriu uma das portas para que Harry passasse.

Harry entrou no aposento, sentindo uma onda de alívio invadi-lo.

Olhou para as grandes tapeçarias e escudos pendurados nas paredes a sua volta, sentindo-se aliviado por finalmente tirar um peso de suas costas. Caminhou pelo tapete vermelho que começava na porta da sala para terminar no altar onde o trono do rei ficava. Ao caminhar pelo tapete, deparou-se com um homem de brilhante armadura vindo em sua direção.

-Olá, ó honorável. Como estás? – perguntou ele fazendo a tão conhecida reverência.

-Bem melhor agora, Cavaleiro. Se tudo correr bem, não mais precisarei de sua ajuda naquela tarefa anteriormente citada.

-Sinto-me feliz ao ouvir tal notícia, ó honorável. Mas mesmo assim, sempre que precisares podes chamar-me. Sabes que minha espada sempre o protegerá e à vossa Majestade, se necessário.

-É claro, meu amigo. É claro. Não se preocupe, se eu precisar de algo, não hesitarei em chamá-lo.

-Sinto-me honrado com isso, mestre. Mas agora tenho que ir. Com licença, ó honorável. – e depois saiu da Sala sem olhar para trás.

Harry continuou a caminhar pelo tapete vermelho, olhando as armaduras que _"guardavam"_ as paredes da Sala do Trono. Chegou até o trono, onde havia um homem alto de cabelos e barbas escuros.

-Como estás seu trabalho, meu velho amigo? – perguntou o rei enquanto Harry se curvava levemente em reverência a ele.

-Terminado, vossa Majestade. Finalmente está terminado. Aqui está. – disse Harry se ajoelhando e entregando Excalibur ao rei.

O rei pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Desembainhou a Espada e a moveu levemente à esmo, cortando o ar.

-É realmente impressionante. Incrível o poder que desprende dessa arma. Eu o parabenizo, meu amigo. Você se superou dessa vez.

-Obrigado, meu rei. Se não se importa, gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos descansar. Não sou tão novo a ponto de poder gastar tanta energia.

-É claro, é claro. Pode ir e... bom trabalho. – disse o rei.

-Obrigado, meu rei. Obrigado. – disse Harry se retirando.

Saiu da Sala e caminhou pelo corredor, subindo escadas e mais escadas, como se estivesse indo ao alto de uma torre.

Chegou ao seu quarto e fechou a porta de madeira. Era o mesmo aposento onde Harry acordara. Viu a poltrona em frente à janela e viu os tapetes espalhados por todo lado. Aproximou-se de um espelho que não havia visto da primeira vez. A imagem que via no espelho não era a imagem de um garoto de 16 anos, cabelos negros e rebeldes e olhos muito verdes; era a imagem de um velho de barbas e cabelos brancos e compridos, seu nariz era grande e reto e seus olhos azul-anil profundo e reflexivos. Sem dúvida era o mesmo velho da estátua do Templo, pensou Harry. E então, Harry se lembrou da história que Guilherme contara sobre Excalibur, se lembrou de onde conhecia esse velho e fez a ligação. O velho que olhava Harry do espelho parecia estar esperando ele ligar os fatos, pois quando isso aconteceu, ele sorriu calmamente para Harry. Harry entendendo tudo não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta para Merlim. E então, tudo escureceu.


	29. Mapa!

_**Capítulo 28 – Mapa?! **_

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua mente parecia não querer trabalhar, pois demorou a absorver as coisas ao seu redor. Sua cabeça latejava fortemente pela pancada que levou ao cair no chão. Olhando ao redor viu a estátua quebrada de Merlim a um lado e do lado oposto do salão estavam seus amigos. Todos se esforçavam para conjurar uma grossa parede de gelo para mantê-los afastados dos Comensais. Harry tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por uma mão. Harry levantou os olhos e viu Hermione ao seu lado.

-Fique parado, Harry. ELE ACORDOU. – disse Hermione em voz muito alta para os outros. Rony virou a cabeça na direção de Harry, para confirmar e sorriu, voltando ao trabalho.

Guilherme, ao ouvir o grito de Hermione, disse:

-Segurem as pontas aqui. Vou ver como ele está. – e depois correu até onde Harry estava. – Hermione, me substitua lá, por favor.

-Claro. – e depois de dizer isso, puxou a varinha e correu para o local da parede de gelo onde Guilherme estivera.

-Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou ele.

-Estou... mas... o que houve? – perguntou Harry, ainda desnorteado.

-Você desmaiou quando bateu a cabeça no chão. Ficamos preocupados. Beba isso. – disse Guilherme tirando um vidro pequeno de dentro de um estojo de madeira.

-O que é? – perguntou abrindo o vidrinho e olhando a substancia vermelho-escura.

-Beba e eu te digo. – disse Guilherme sorrindo.

Harry a contragosto bebeu. O sabor era levemente salgado, mas Harry percebeu que suas energias voltaram multiplicadas em muitas vezes.

-O que é? – tornou a dizer enquanto se levantava. Guilherme fez uma careta e sorriu antes de dizer:

-Sangue de Rês-Ma.

-Sangue... Argh – disse Harry fazendo uma careta de nojo embora se sentisse agradecido por Guilherme ter lhe dado aquilo.

-É, eu sei. Dumbledore me deu para uma emergência. É muito raro.

-Bem... de qualquer forma... obrigado.

-Por nada. Nós é que agradecemos por ter o apanhador da Grifinória aqui conosco, do contrário, teríamos perdido aquilo. – disse Guilherme apontando para a placa de pedra que Harry pegara no ar e que agora estava encostada na parede. – Sem aquilo ali, Harry, estaríamos perdidos.

Harry se sentiu meio encabulado, mas feliz por ter pegado a placa.

Uma súbita ventania apagou algumas das "tochas" que ainda estavam acesas pelo altar. Harry não entendeu o porquê, mas ao sentir o vento, Guilherme sorriu triunfantemente e falou com os outros:

-Gina, Rony venham aqui comigo. Susy, Hermione continuem com a barreira.

-Certo. – disseram as duas moças em uníssono.

-O que foi? – perguntou Gina quando ela e Rony se aproximaram.

-Vento. – disse Guilherme simplesmente. Vasculhou os bolsos e tirou um isqueiro de prata com a gravação _"S&G"_ na borda. Acendeu o isqueiro e começou a caminhar lentamente com o isqueiro quase encostando na parede, por vezes parando e olhando fixamente a chama. Em determinado momento ele disse: - É aqui. Quebrem aqui. – apontou ele batendo em determinado ponto da parede.

-Quebrar? – perguntou Rony. – Por quê?

-Porque há um túnel atrás. Esta saindo vento dessa parede.

-Como assim?

-Usei a chama do isqueiro para ver se havia alguma brisa saindo de algum lugar, e a chama oscilou nessa parte de parede. Acredite, há um túnel atrás, eu sei.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Gina, puxando a própria Espada e lançando um feitiço na lâmina.

-Absoluta!

-OK. – disse ela novamente. – Vamos começar então. – e começou a bater a Espada na parede. Seus movimentos eram firmes e certeiros, o que impressionou Harry. Rony logo estava atacando a parede também. Não demorou muito e grandes e profundas rachaduras apareceram na pedra da parede.

Guilherme pegou a placa de pedra e a colocou em uma bolsa de couro recém-conjurada, para depois entregá-la a Harry.

Naquele momento um som alto alarmou Guilherme. A parede de gelo: _estava rachando_.

Provavelmente os ataques dos Comensais do outro lado estavam surtindo efeito. Guilherme pegou uma bola de vidro do tamanho de uma bolinha-de-gude que parecia cheia de um liquido azul-água. Deu um toque de varinha e jogou por um minúsculo buraco na rachadura da parede de gelo e depois apontou a varinha para a parede e disse em voz muito alta:

-_Gelium_. – o que fez com que a parede se fortificasse novamente.

Ouviu-se um grande ruído de destruição e a parede que Gina e Rony atacavam, ruiu.

Guilherme sorrindo puxou a varinha e entrou pelo túnel escuro que havia acabado de ser aberto por Rony e Gina. Pediu para que todos ficassem ali enquanto ele investigava o túnel.

Os segundos se passaram lentamente, tempo esse em que Harry passou a ajudar com a parede de gelo. Gina e Rony estavam sentados ao lado do buraco na parede, suando. Logo que Guilherme voltou, ele disse:

-Atenção pessoal. Todos venham aqui para esse túnel. Rápido.

Hermione e Susan se afastaram velozmente da parede de gelo, entrando imediatamente para dentro do túnel meio escuro. Algumas tochas estavam acesas às paredes, iluminando uns 3 metros à frente de todos. Assim que todos entraram no túnel, Guilherme pegou outra bolinha de vidro azul-água e jogou para cima. A bolinha de vidro explodiu e vários litros de água voaram para todos os lados. Guilherme apontou a varinha para o chão inundado e murmurou _"Eletriz"_, fazendo com que um luminoso choque azul se espalhasse pelo chão molhado. Ouviram-se alguns gritos do outro lado da parede de gelo.

Guilherme se virou satisfeito para os outros:

-Vamos. – disse recomeçando a caminhar. – Pisem apenas onde eu pisar. Acho que tem armadilhas por aqui também.

-Certo. – disseram os outros em uníssono.

Começaram a caminhar lentamente pelo túnel escuro. À medida que iam caminhando, as tochas à frente deles se acendiam e as tochas às costas se apagavam. Caminharam por vários segundos em silêncio total, até que Gina disse:

-Até agora nenhuma armadilha...

-É por que quando eu vim aqui minutos atrás, eu desativei as primeiras. – chegaram ao lado de uma luz flutuante e brilhante. – Daqui em diante eu não desativei nada, por isso, cuidado. Fiquem em guarda.

Caminharam mais alguns metros e às vezes Guilherme avisava coisas como _"Não pisem aqui"_ ou _"Cuidado agora, se tocarem nessa linha aqui, uma armadilha será ativada" _até que Rony pisou em uma pedra solta no chão. Guilherme imediatamente fez um movimento para que todos parassem de andar. Todos ouviram um estalo alto e seco que ecoou pelo túnel. O túnel começou a tremer e pequenas pedrinhas se soltaram do teto. Guilherme olhou em pânico para todos e berrou:

-CORRAM!

Todos começaram a correr desabaladamente pelo túnel, com o teto de pedra desmoronando atrás deles. Correram por muitos metros, o suficiente para que Harry sentisse suas pernas protestando contra o esforço de correr tanto.

Somente quando o teto finalmente parou de desmoronar, puderam parar de correr.

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou Guilherme passando a mão na testa para limpar o suor que começava a escorrer.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, mas Hermione foi a primeira a falar:

-Estamos bem, mas não vamos ficar...

-Porque diz isso, Hermione? – perguntou Susan. Hermione não falou nada apenas apontou para frente. Todos olharam para onde ela apontava. As tochas acesas iluminavam todos eles e todo o corredor restante. Todos estavam agrupados a 2 metros da pilha de pedras desmoronadas e a 3 metros da outra parede, que seria o fim do túnel. Não havia nada ali, apenas paredes lisas de pedra escura.

-O que? Isso é imp... – começou Guilherme. – Não tem saída? É ridículo... Para que fariam um túnel sem saída?

Ele caminhou até a parede à frente de todos. Passou as mãos pela pedra lisa das três paredes intactas. Todos os outros observavam em silêncio. Estavam presos.

XxXxX

-E então? – perguntou Rony impaciente.

-Eu não sei o que podemos fazer... – começou Guilherme olhando em volta. Parou de falar, quando olhou para cima, para depois sorrir triunfantemente. – Achei a saída.

Todos olharam para cima. A luz das tochas não iluminava o teto direito, por isso Harry demorou a distinguir uma porta circular da pedra lisa e escura do teto. Guilherme pegou algumas pedras do teto desmoronado e começou a empilhar bem abaixo da porta. Subiu sobre as pedras e começou a forçar a porta. Desceu bufando.

-Vai você, Harry. – falou ele a Harry, que olhou surpreso para o rosto do rapaz. A cicatriz branco-pérola em sua bochecha direita brilhou à luz das tochas. Incerto, Harry subiu nas pedras e colocou as mãos na porta de pedra circular. Empurrou para cima e um estalo alto ecoou pelo espaço fechado. Uma nuvem fria e densamente branca entrou no cubículo em que estavam. Guilherme puxou Harry e tomou seu lugar removendo a porta de pedra para fora.

-Fiquem aqui até eu voltar. – disse o rapaz, para depois se içar para fora do túnel.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Susan ficaram em silêncio, esperando o rapaz voltar. Logo a cabeça dele apareceu novamente no buraco do teto, que seria a porta. Estendeu a mão e puxou Hermione. Logo todos haviam sido içados para fora do túnel e a porta foi novamente lacrada.

Harry sentiu que estava tremendo de frio. Estavam em uma caverna, mas isso não impedia que a baixa temperatura os atingisse.

-Gina, Rony, Susan... vocês podem ir à floresta procurar lenha? Para fazermos uma fogueira... – pediu Guilherme.

-Claro. Voltamos logo.

-Certo. – disse ele. Puxou o comunicador da Ordem e o abriu. – Remo Lupin.

Logo o rosto de Lupin apareceu no comunicador.

-O que houve? Vocês estão bem? – perguntou ele.

-Estamos sim, Lupin. Já saímos do Templo. Estamos seguros. Podem ir.

-OK. Não demore.

-Certo. – concordou Guilherme desligando.

Minutos depois Rony, Gina e Susan chegaram à caverna trazendo vários galhos secos. Hermione os amontoou no chão da caverna tremendo de frio e conjurou um feitiço de fogo.

-O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Gina, sentada perto do fogo.

-Vamos embora. Vou conjurar uma chave de portal daqui a pouco. – disse Guilherme olhando para o relógio.

-Porque só daqui a pouco? Porque não agora? – perguntou Rony, fazendo Hermione e Gina revirarem os olhos e Guilherme bufar de impaciência.

-Porque um poderoso feitiço protege esse Templo e as redondezas dele. A Ordem consegue desfazer esse feitiço por alguns minutos... e eu estou esperando a hora certa em que a Ordem irá desfazer, do contrário não adiantará termos uma Chave de Portal.

-Ah... certo.

Longos minutos se passaram em que ninguém disse nada. Todos apenas ficaram sentados ao redor da fogueira, exceto Guilherme. Ele se sentara à saída da caverna e olhava o relógio ininterruptamente. Quando chegou certo horário, ele se levantou, puxou a varinha e tirou a camisa. Apontou a varinha para a camisa e disse:

-_Portus_.

Todos tiveram a impressão de que a camisa fora impregnada com uma luz azulada. De cada fio ou fibra do tecido, um feixe de luz saía, banhando a caverna em luz azul por breves segundos. Guilherme estendeu o pano e todos pegaram uma parte:

-Todos prontos? – perguntou ele, no que todos confirmaram. – Ótimo. Vamos lá. 1... 2... e 3. – assim que ele terminou de falar a conhecida sensação de ter um gancho no umbigo tomou conta de todos.

XxXxX

Assim que Harry descobriu ter um chão firme sob seus pés, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Caiu no chão no mesmo instante em que esbarrava em alguém ao seu lado, e consequentemente acabou levando a pessoa juntamente para o chão. Sentiu uma dor aguda nas costelas ao sentir o peso adicional sobre o próprio corpo e depois um arrepio na espinha ao ver que Hermione estava deitada sobre ele no chão. Harry instintivamente, colocou as mãos na cintura da garota ao caírem e ela colocou as mãos em seu peito. Ambos fizeram uma careta ao cair no chão, para depois se olharem e sorrirem encabulados.

Harry se sentia ligeiramente hesitante em se levantar naquele instante. O corpo de Hermione estava colado ao seu e ele podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo da garota, podia sentir o perfume exalado por seus cabelos e podia sentir que ela estava tremendo ligeiramente. Encarou a garota nos olhos e se sentiu tentado a beijá-la. Os olhos dela tinham algo que o atraia. Pensava seriamente em ficar longas horas naquela posição com ela quando um pigarro o tirou de seu devaneio. Hermione também piscou, ligeiramente desnorteada e corou olhando ao redor.

Harry se sentou no chão assim que Hermione saiu de cima do garoto. Ele sentia que seu rosto estava quente e concluiu que devia estar mais corado do que nunca. Olhou para os amigos e viu Rony e Gina abafando risinhos, Susan conversando com uma Hermione muito sem jeito e Guilherme o observando com um meio sorriso.

-Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme estendendo a mão para ele.

-Estou bem. – disse Harry corando mais ainda ao aceitar a mão do colega.

Harry se levantou e olhou em volta, reconhecendo o lugar imediatamente. Estavam na estação de King Cross, de onde o Expresso de Hogwarts partia todos os anos.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry observando a estação escura e vazia.

-Era o que eu ia perguntar antes de você e Hermione ficarem se amassando no chão. – disse Rony fazendo tanto Harry quanto Hermione corarem fortemente. Harry fez uma anotação mental de lançar um feitiço no _amigo_ assim que chegassem em seus quartos na Ordem.

-Bem, eu trouxe-nos para o lugar bruxo mais próximo da Sede. Iremos a pé a partir de agora. Vamos. – disse Guilherme começando a caminhar em direção à saída da estação.

Saíram da estação de King Cross envolvidos em um pesado silêncio. Guilherme caminhava à frente, conduzindo-os. Harry que caminhava uns poucos passos atrás dele, pôde observar que ele estava aliviado e calmo por voltar com todos em segurança para a Sede. Harry também observou que apesar de sua aparente calma, Guilherme segurava a varinha dentro do bolso da capa e olhava rapidamente para todos os lados.

Harry cansado do silêncio que o sufocava, deu um passo à frente, se aproximando de Guilherme. Este o olhou pelo canto do olho para depois continuar varrendo a rua vazia ao seu redor, com o olhar.

-O que foi Harry? – perguntou ele calmamente enquanto vasculhava com o olhar a pequena praça pela qual acabavam de passar.

-Hum... – começou Harry sem saber como perguntar. Apontou para a placa de pedra grossa que estava carregando numa bolsa de couro e perguntou: – O que você acha que é isso?

Guilherme lançou um olhar reprovador ao colega por lhe fazer àquela pergunta naquela hora e naquele lugar. Parou de andar e se virou para o rapaz curioso. Os outros garotos que caminhavam alguns passos atrás também pararam, exceto Susan que caminhou até Guilherme e colocando a mão no seu braço, murmurou-lhe algo no ouvido. O garoto hesitou por um instante e depois concordou com a cabeça. Bufou de aparente impaciência e depois disse:

-Odeio que você me conheça tão bem, Susy. – murmurou para a namorada. E depois se virou para Harry: - Sinceramente, Harry. Não acho que seja nem a hora e nem o lugar para falarmos sobre isso. Não faço a menor idéia do que é essa placa, embora se eu tivesse que arriscar, diria que é um mapa.

-Mapa?! – perguntou Rony descrente, expressando em palavras o que Harry queria dizer.

-Exato. Um mapa como àquele que nos levou até esse Templo. Mas como eu já disse, agora não é a hora e esse não é o lugar pra essa conversa. Vamos andando. – depois de dizer essas palavras ele recomeçou a andar.

Os garotos seguiram Guilherme alguns passos atrás para poderem conversar. Susan sussurrou aos outros de modo que apenas Guilherme não ouvisse:

-Não liguem para ele. – disse ela apontando para o namorado mais à frente. – Ele está nervoso porque as coisas não saíram como ele esperava no Templo. Quando as coisas não saem como ele espera, ele se irrita. E quando ele se irrita, ele desconta sua raiva, impaciência e frustração em quase todos à sua volta.

-O que ele esperava que acontecesse no Templo, que não aconteceu? – perguntou Gina, também sussurrando.

-Eu não sei... – começou Susan pensando na pergunta da garota. – Talvez ele esperasse encontrar Excalibur...

-ESTUPEFAÇA. – berrou Guilherme a plenos pulmões apontando a varinha para o bosque à direita de todos. O raio vermelho se embrenhou no bosque, sumindo de vista. Guilherme se virou para os outros e disse: - Defesa Circular. Susan venha comigo. Use animagia. – e depois se transformou em um Lobo e correu bosque adentro.

-Façam o que ele disse: Defesa Circular. – disse Susan se transformando em uma linda Pantera Negra, que rugiu e correu velozmente para dentro do bosque.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente. Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione estavam de costas uns para os outros, conjurando o Feitiço Escudo. A rua em que estavam estava vazia e um vento morno brincava levemente com os cabelos de todos. Harry ouviu o farfalhar de um arbusto próximo e de dentro dele saíram Guilherme e Susan em suas formas originais.

-Perdemos ele de vista. Quem quer que fosse, conseguiu fugir. Vamos rápido à Ordem. – disse ele por fim, começando a correr, no que foi seguido pelos outros.

Em poucos minutos eles chegavam ao Largo Grimmald, onde se localizava a Sede da Ordem.

Assim que se sentaram na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley serviu uma enorme jarra de suco de abóbora gelado à todos. Eles estavam suados e ofegantes pela corrida.

-Bem, Harry... Posso dar uma olhada nessa placa agora? – disse Guilherme rejeitando o suco de abóbora, do qual nunca gostara.

-Claro. – disse Harry tirando a placa de pedra da bolsa e lhe entregando por cima da mesa.

-Hum... deixe-me ver. – começou o garoto moreno alisando a face fria cheia de gravações da placa de pedra. – Se não me engano, isso é latim arcaico. Como o latim é uma língua morta, não sofreu muitas modificações desde essa época. – disse Guilherme à todos inclusive Molly Weasley que ouvia a conversa atentamente. Se virando para Susan perguntou: - Como está o seu latim?

-Tão bom quanto o meu grego, o qual eu não falo... – disse a garota fazendo todos rirem. – Brincadeira... mas que meu latim é péssimo, isso é. E o seu, como está? – perguntou ela ao namorado.

-Dá pro gasto. – disse o garoto simplesmente.

-Onde vocês aprenderam a falar latim? – perguntou Gina.

-Na nossa última escola. – respondeu Susan enquanto Guilherme estudava as gravações na pedra. – Na escola onde Guilherme e eu nos conhecemos, tínhamos aulas de latim, mas eu sempre fui uma negação nessa matéria.

-Ah ta...

-Você pode traduzir? – perguntou Rony curioso.

-Eu não posso... –disse Susan olhando para Guilherme pelo canto dos olhos. - ...mas o Guilherme pode.

-Hum... isso não está tão claro. Parece um poema. A tradução seria algo como:

_"Para a Espada Sagrada você encontrar_

_Os Quatros Elementos deve enfrentar._

_Os antigos poderes estão concentrados_

_E os puros de coração serão poupados!"_

-Isso é...

-A primeira estrofe do poema. – concordou Guilherme à pergunta incompleta de Hermione.

-A _Espada Sagrada_ é uma referência óbvia à Excalibur. – disse Hermione sabiamente.

-Concordo, mas o que será os _Quatro Elementos_?

-Antigamente, na época da alquimia, os bruxos acreditavam que os poderes da natureza derivavam de quatro elementos mágicos: Água, Terra, Ar e Fogo. Esses seriam os _Quatro Elementos_. – tornou a dizer Hermione.

-Você deve ter razão, Mione. – disse Gina pensando. – Guilherme... o que mais diz aí?

-Hum... deixe-me ver. Não sei qual seria a tradução perfeita, mas... seria algo mais ou menos assim:

_"Deve enfrentar vários desafios_

_Atravessar vales e rios_

_Passar por animais e armadilhas perigosas_

_Até chegar às criaturas chorosas"_

-Certo... foi o próprio Merlim que escreveu esse poema? – perguntou Rony.

-Acho que sim, mas o que podemos descobrir através desse poema?

-Que Merlim não era um bom poeta? – arriscou Susan fazendo todos rirem.

-Que esse poema é péssimo? – tentou Harry, incerto, causando mais risadas.

-Que as rimas são horríveis? – opinou Hermione, provocando mais risos.

-Não... – começou Guilherme sorrindo. – O que podemos descobrir de útil desse poema, que possa nos levar até Excalibur?

-Hum... sei lá. – murmurou Rony.

-Bom, o poema fala de _criaturas chorosas_... o que são exatamente?

-Existem várias criaturas que podem ser consideradas chorosas em várias partes do mundo. – começou Hermione, pensativa. – Talvez eu possa achar criaturas chorosas que estejam perto de...

-...vales e rios! – completou Guilherme, seguindo o raciocínio da garota.

-É uma excelente idéia, Hermione. – disse uma voz vindo da porta da cozinha. Todos se viraram e puderam ver Lupin, Tonks e Moody parados, sorridentes ouvindo a conversa.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Guilherme se levantando.

-Estamos ótimos. – respondeu Lupin entrando na cozinha e se sentando. – Apenas alguns hematomas. E vocês? Alguém se machucou no Templo?

-Não, estamos todos bem.

-Ótimo. Agora, porque você não vai até a biblioteca pegar o globo, Gina?

-OK – respondeu a garota sumindo rapidamente escada acima. Minutos depois ela voltou trazendo um grande globo azul preso a um pedestal. Assim que Gina colocou o pedestal sobre a mesa, a placa de pedra flutuou em direção ao globo e um raio de luz disparou, marcando à fogo um pequeno circulo em determinado ponto da costa do continente europeu.

-É... pelo jeito essas expedições em busca da Excalibur estão apenas começando. – disse um sorridente Lupin.

XxXxX

-Sinceramente eu não sei o porquê de uma segunda tradução... – dizia Guilherme enquanto caminhavam para o campo de Quadribol para a partida contra a Corvinal. – Deve ser por causa do meu latim estar meio enferrujado. Lupin me disse que ele e Dumbledore vão traduzir a placa de pedra novamente.

-E o que tem demais nisso? – perguntou Gina, carregando sua vassoura nova.

-Nada. Até é uma coisa boa, pois eles podem ver uma tradução diferente que ligue a charada àquele lugar perto da costa.

Finalmente chegaram aos vestiários. Guilherme estava acompanhado de Susan, Gina e Hermione. Harry estava comentando com os outros jogadores sobre o céu estar escuro e uma possível chuva durante a partida.

-Pronto capitão. Suas duas artilheiras estão entregues. – disse Guilherme batendo continência.

Todos sorriram diante da piada, até mesmo Harry, que deu um sorriso de nervosismo. Guilherme se aproximou da namorada e sussurrou-lhe algo no ouvido, fazendo-a corar e lhe dar um tapa no ombro. No mesmo momento Hermione se aproximou de Harry:

-Boa sorte, Harry. E pra você também, Rony. Façam um bom jogo. – e depois de dizer essas palavras, a garota deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um. Harry teve a ligeira impressão de que Hermione deu um beijo mais demorado nele próprio e que se afastou corada. Guilherme vendo que Hermione estava de saída do vestiário, deu um selinho apressado na namorada, desejou boa sorte a todos e depois saiu do vestiário com a amiga. Harry sentia a conhecida sensação de ter borboletas no estômago. Se sentia nervoso como nunca antes se sentira. Descobriria em alguns minutos se o time que escalara era bom o suficiente. Era seu primeiro jogo como capitão do time, o que diria à Minerva se perdessem? E aos seus colegas da casa?

Se levantou do banco em que estava sentado, olhando para o relógio. Estava na hora. Se lembrava nitidamente que Olívio Wood sempre fazia um discurso antes dos jogos, mas não sabia como fazê-lo com aquele enorme nó em sua garganta. Limitou-se a murmurar um _"Vamos"_ para os companheiros.

Entraram no campo sob uma onda de aplausos e assovios. Harry guiou todos até o meio do campo, onde Madame Hooch o esperava. Harry apertou sua Firebolt o mais firmemente que pôde e olhou para as arquibancadas. Grande parte da torcida estava bradando pela Grifinória. O ânimo de Harry foi às alturas. Pôde ver Guilherme, Neville, Hermione e Hagrid sentados nas arquibancadas acenando bandeiras com enormes Leões. Seu estômago revirou, trazendo-o de volta ao campo. À sua frente vinha chegando o time da Corvinal, e à frente dele a nova Capitã: _Cho Chang_.

Harry ficou estático, pois sequer se lembrava que a garota jogaria. A garota chinesa olhava para Harry firmemente, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

-Capitães, apertem as mãos. – ordenou Madame Hooch com seus olhos amarelados. – Quero ver um jogo limpo, entenderam? – perguntou ela enquanto Harry segurava a mão da menina.

No segundo seguinte um estridente apito soou pelo campo, anunciando o início da partida. Harry subiu velozmente, para obter uma visão panorâmica do campo, possibilitando que visse o pomo com mais facilidade. Sentiu que Cho estava logo atrás dele.

Enquanto observava o campo à procura do pomo, Harry mantinha seus ouvidos atentos aos comentários do locutor, que ele não sabia quem era.

-E O PLACAR JÁ ESTÁ VINTE A ZERO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. PELO JEITO AS DUAS NOVAS ARTILHEIRAS ESTÃO DANDO CONTA DO RECADO. UMA EXCELENTE ESCOLHA DO NOVO CAPITÃO DO TIME, HARRY POTTER.

Só então Harry reconheceu a voz: _Lino Jordan_. Harry supôs que o rapaz houvesse sido convidado para ser locutor dos jogos.

-EI, NÃO SE OFENDA KATIE. VOCÊ TAMBÉM É UMA EXCELENTE ARTILHEIRA. O QUE? É CLARO QUE NÃO. NÃO ESTOU DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ... É CLARO QUE ESTOU PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NO JOGO, PROFESSORA...

Harry após ouvir essas palavras, se permitiu um sorriso ao olhar pra baixo. Minerva estava ao lado de rapaz de cabelos rastafari, brigando com ele, pois ele fizera Katie perder a goles.

-E LÁ VAI DAVES. DAVES PASSA A GOLES PRA CORNER QUE PASSA PARA BURKS, MAS QUE PENA... A GOLES NÃO CHEGOU EM BURKS A JOVEM GINA WEASLEY INTERCEPTOU O PASSE E AGORA... O QUE É ISSO? EU NÃO ACREDITO... É O _"V VOADOR"_? SIM, SIM, SIM... ERA MESMO O _"V VOADOR"_... E PARA AQUELES NÃO INTERADOS AO QUADRIBOL AÍ VAI: O _"V VOADOR"_ É UMA JOGADA QUE A SELEÇÃO DE QUADRIBOL DA ALEMANHA DESENVOLVEU... É EXTREMAMENTE EFICAZ COMO ACABAMOS DE PERCEBER... TRINTA A ZERO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA...

Harry ainda sobrevoava o campo, sem sinal do pomo, mas feliz por descobrir que as artilheiras grifinórias estavam dando um banho no time corvinal. Mal esse pensamento lhe ocorreu e Harry viu Cho disparar para baixo em direção às balizas da Corvinal e então, em uma fração de segundo Harry foi atrás, entendendo que ela deveria ter visto o pomo. Harry não demorou muito para alcançar a garota, visto que sua Firebolt era com certeza a vassoura mais rápida em campo. Assim que estavam voando lado a lado, Harry percebeu a manobra: não havia pomo algum, apenas um balaço, vindo em grande velocidade na sua direção.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom pessoal... Aí está o novo cap... Espero q a fic esteja legalzinha... Tomara q gostem da cena do Quadribol desse e do proximo cap, foi o primeiro jogo q eu escrevi... Obrigado a todos que têm lido...


	30. Frustração

_**Capítulo 29 – Frustração **_

Harry não teve tempo de pensar. Viu Cho Chang mudar a trajetória da própria vassoura, jogando-se para o lado direito, saindo do alcance do balaço. Tudo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta. Por puro reflexo Harry puxou a vassoura para a esquerda, jogando o corpo juntamente com a vassoura. Não fora rápido o suficiente. Sentiu o pesado balaço bater com força contra o seu ombro direito, jogando-o para trás e para longe de sua vassoura. Para sua sorte, ele havia descido até o chão, para seguir a apanhadora adversária. Harry se mexeu no chão, sentiu que seu ombro estava fora do lugar, provavelmente deslocara com a pancada do balaço. Uma dor lacinante tomava conta de seu ombro e braço, chegando a encher os olhos de Harry de lágrimas. Piscou tentando enxergar e sentiu grossas e pesadas gotas de chuva caindo contra seu corpo. Seus óculos estavam embaçados e seus olhos molhados, impossibilitando que enxergasse qualquer coisa, mas ainda conseguiu ouvir Lino Jordan narrando:

-GOL DA CORVINAL... PELO JEITO O GOLEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA, RONY WEASLEY, SE DISTRAIU COM ALGO... UHHHH... ELE DEVE TER SE DISTRAIDO COM A QUEDA DE SEU CAPITÃO E APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA, HARRY POTTER. PELO QUE PARECE, HARRY FOI ATINGIDO POR UM BALAÇO.

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. – tocou o apito.

-E MADAME HOOCH ANUNCIA UM INTERVALO PARA QUE O APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA SEJA EXAMINADO. O JOGO RECOMEÇARÁ EM 5 MINUTOS.

Depois de ouvir essas palavras, Harry pôde ver a imagem difusa e embaçada de várias pessoas com vestes escarlates, ao seu redor.

-Você está bem Harry? – perguntou Gina quando o mesmo se sentou.

-Estou. – resmungou mal-humorado pela pergunta sem sentido. Tirou os óculos, enxugou as lentes, piscou algumas vezes e depois de recolocar os óculos viu Hermione e Guilherme se aproximando com Minerva.

-Você está bem Potter? – perguntou McGonagall.

-Estou ótimo.

-Não está não. – disse Guilherme para Minerva.

-Eu estou bem. Posso continuar jogando.

-Harry, acho melhor você ir para a enfermaria. – disse Hermione em voz baixa. O jeito de Hermione falar quase o convenceu, levando-o a considerar a opção.

-Não. Eu estou ótimo. Quero continuar jogando.

-_Ótimo_? Ótimo? Harry, você já viu o estado do seu ombro? – perguntou Hermione com a voz fina.

Harry já imaginava que a garota fosse dizer algo parecido para convencê-lo. A chuva estava ficando mais pesada a cada minuto. Virando a cabeça levemente para a direita Harry viu. Hermione estava certa, com certeza ele não estava _ótimo_. Seu ombro estava em um ângulo estranhamente distorcido. Estava para cima e meio para trás, mostrando visível deslocamento.

-Harry... – começou Guilherme se ajoelhando ao seu lado. – Tem dois jeitos de resolver isso. Um deles é você abandonar o jogo, ir à enfermaria e deixar a enfermeira cuidar do seu ombro...

-Não. Quero terminar esse jogo.

-Certo, o que nos leva diretamente ao outro jeito: você continua jogando, vai doer e você terá que usar uma tala no braço e ombro pelo resto do jogo.

-Ok. Faça isso, então.

-É você quem sabe Harry... – Guilherme pegou a mão direita de Harry, fazendo com que o garoto reprimisse um gemido. – Deixe-me ver. Ah... eu já te contei da vez em que fui esquiar em Aspen?

-Não. – disse Harry reprimindo outro gemido ao sentir o rapaz segurando sua mão firmemente.

-Que bom. Eu estava esquiando em uma montanha sabe, e tinha uma garota linda esquiando ao meu lado. E bem... quando eu fiquei olhando pra ela, me distrai e _CLAQ_...

-AHHHHHHHHHH.

-Quebrei a perna... – disse Guilherme se levantando. Sorriu. Sua tática dera certo. A idéia era bastante simples: distrair Harry com a história enquanto segurava sua mão e aí na hora que gritasse _"CLAQ"_ puxava a mão do garoto com força, fazendo com que seu ombro deslocado voltasse ao lugar. Teoricamente, a idéia deveria dar certo, visto que o susto produzido pelo grito repentino de _"CLAQ"_ liberaria adrenalina no sangue do rapaz, diminuindo consideravelmente a dor de ter o ombro colocado à força de volta no lugar. Depois disso, era apenas a questão de usar um feitiço para conjurar uma tala que prendesse o ombro e braço do garoto no lugar, e foi o que Minerva fez.

XxXxX

-E O JOGO RECOMEÇA. NÃO É NENHUMA SURPRESA QUE O CAPITÃO E APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA AINDA ESTEJA JOGANDO. PELO QUE SABEMOS, HARRY POTTER TEM UM GRANDE HISTÓRICO DE ACIDENTES NO QUADRIBOL, MAS ISSO NÃO O IMPEDE DE VOLTAR SEMPRE AO CAMPO PARA MAIS UMA VITÓRIA... O JOGO? CERTO PROFESSORA... E A GOLES ESTÁ COM A NOVA ARTILHEIRA DA GRIFINÓRIA, SUSAN PETERSON. E QUE LINDA É ESSA GAROTA... E UM TALENTO E TANTO NO QUADRIBOL.

-EI... TIRE O OLHO QUE ELA TEM DONO! – berrou uma voz conhecida de Harry: _Guilherme_.

Harry sorriu fracamente observando o rapaz berrar a plenos pulmões com Lino Jordan. Segurou um gemido ao se firmar melhor na vassoura. Seus braço e ombro direitos estavam amarrados ao corpo, imobilizados. A pesada chuva não ajudava-o a se firmar na vassoura, fazendo com que frequentemente escorregasse no cabo.

-E SUSAN PETERSON MANDA A GOLES PARA GINA WEASLEY E ESTA A MANDA PARA KATIE BELL QUE A MANDA DE VOLTA PARA SUSAN. SERÁ OUTRA JOGADA ENSAIADA? O QUE ESTARÁ HAVENDO? AS ARTILHEIRAS DA GRIFINÓRIA SE DIRIGIRAM ÀS BALIZAS DA GRIFINÓRIA, APENAS PARA PEGAR VELOCIDADE... ELAS AVANÇAM VELOZMENTE EM DIREÇÃO ÀS BALIZAS DA CORVINAL... O GOLEIRO DA CORVINAL SE PREPARA PARA A DEFESA... E A GOLES SOBRA PARA A JOVEM WEASLEY... E ELA VAI LANÇAR E LANÇA: E É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! QUARENTA A DEZ PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. SE NÃO ME ENGANO, ESSE FOI UM _"ARREMESSO DE NEWTON"_... A GRIFINÓRIA ESTÁ SE SUPERANDO ESSE ANO... PARECE QUE O TIME DOS LEÕES ESTÁ ESPERANDO UMA VITÓRIA E SE A SITUAÇÃO NÃO MUDAR, CONSEGUIRÁ.

E então Harry viu. O pomo voando baixo próximo às balizas da Corvinal. Firmou-se novamente com a mão esquerda na vassoura e disparou para as balizas. Ouviu o assovio da vassoura de Cho logo atrás de si. O pomo estava mais à frente... Harry estava quase lá, e então... desviou bruscamente para a esquerda: _o enorme batedor da Corvinal entrara em sua frente, pronto para rebater sua cabeça como se fosse um balaço_.

Perdera o pomo de vista. Irritado, Harry voltou a sobrevoar o campo à procura do pomo. Estava irritado pela manobra do Time da Corvinal. Não era o tipo de jogo que estavam acostumados a fazer. Normalmente essa manobra de jogar sujo era reservada à Sonserina. Sabia que se pudesse usar os dois braços, teria capturado o pomo antes do batedor aparecer. Embora irritado pela falta de punições aos adversários, Harry sabia que algumas jogadas no Quadribol serviam apenas para atrasar ou inutilizar o adversário de certas maneiras. Uma dessa jogadas era a que Cho usara e outro exemplo era a famosa Finta de Wronski, que Vitor Krum usara na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Com esses pensamentos em mente, Harry sorriu triunfantemente. Iria dar o troco em Cho e no time da Corvinal. Segurou firmemente no cabo de sua Firebolt e disparou para o solo, num mergulho vertical. Sabia que se não estivesse em velocidade, escorregaria pelo cabo da vassoura, caindo de cara no chão. Manteve sua Firebolt em uma velocidade mediana, pois a idéia era que Cho o alcançasse, o que ela fez, pensando que o garoto vira o pomo. Harry e Cho disputavam a corrida vertical, Harry à frente, e então quando estavam a 5 metros do chão, Harry puxou o cabo de sua Firebolt para cima, saindo do mergulho bem a tempo de ouvir os comentários de Lino Jordan:

-E PARECE QUE OS APANHADORES VIRAM MESMO O POMO DE OURO...

-UHHHHHHHH. – gemeu a torcida.

-OU NÃO... EU NÃO ACREDITO... QUANTAS EMOÇÕES SERÁ QUE O CORAÇÃO DESSE POBRE LOCUTOR PODE AGUENTAR? HARRY POTTER ACABOU DE EXECUTAR A _FINTA DE WRONSKI_... É INACREDITAVEL. A CAPITÃ E APANHADORA DA CORVINAL, CHO CHANG, ACABOU DE BATER EM ALTA VELOCIDADE CONTRA O CHÃO. PELO JEITO, O APANHADOR DA GRIFINÓRIA DEVOLVEU A BOFETADA DE CHANG, QUE FEZ COM QUE SEU OMBRO SE DESLOCASSE... O QUÊ? OUTRA PAUSA, PROFESSORA? CERTO, CERTO... TEREMOS OUTRA PAUSA DE 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE POSSAM EXAMINAR CHO CHANG.

Harry pousou sorrindo, sendo seguido pelos colegas de time. Entraram em uma barraca montada para o descanso do time. Harry pegou um copo de chá quente e ficou observando a chuva cair pelo campo enquanto várias pessoas formavam uma roda em volta de Cho, para examiná-la.

-Foi uma boa jogada. – disse Gina parando ao seu lado com um copo de chá também.

-Obrigado. – disse Harry sorrindo. Por algum motivo, desde que Cho caiu no chão, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Sabe Harry... você me surpreendeu. – disse ela sorrindo também.

-Surpreendi? – perguntou surpreso.

-Sim. Você me surpreendeu com aquela atitude. Eu não esperava que você agisse dessa forma.

-De que forma? – perguntou ele sem entender.

-Bem... é que você teve um romance com a Cho. Eu não esperava que agisse com tanta maturidade e profissionalismo.

-Isso foi um elogio Gina? – perguntou Harry confuso.

-Uhum... foi sim. – disse ela rindo.

-Hum... nesse caso, obrigado Gina. – agradeceu um sorridente Harry, fazendo a ruiva sorrir e depois se afastar.

XxXxX

-E RECOMEÇA O JOGO. PARECE QUE A APANHADORA DA CORVINAL AINDA CONSEGUE FICAR SOBRE A VASSOURA, MAS SEM DÚVIDA FOI UM PROGRESSO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. E TAMBÉM DEVEMOS COMENTAR A EXCELENTE JOGADA DE HARRY POTTER, QUE ESTÁ SE SUPERANDO A CADA ANO. O QUE? AH CLARO PROFESSORA... O JOGO CONTINUA NA MESMA... UHHHHHHH... BOA TENTATIVA WEASLEY... E É GOL DA CORVINAL. QUARENTA A VINTE PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. E A GOLES SOBRA PARA KATIE BELL QUE A MANDA PARA SUSAN PETERSON... NOSSA ESSA FOI POR POUCO PETERSON... PRESTE MAIS ATENÇÃO NOS BALAÇOS GAROTA...

Harry sobrevoava o campo seguido de perto por Cho. Seu braço esquerdo, ainda amarrado, estava dormente devido à posição e à chuva fria que molhava Harry por inteiro.

-Foi uma jogada impressionante, Harry. – disse Cho logo atrás do garoto.

-Que bom que gostou... – resmungou Harry, sarcástico, sem lhe dar atenção.

-Gostei mesmo. Fiquei preocupada que o nosso envolvimento prejudicasse o seu desempenho na partida de hoje.

-_"Nosso envolvimento"_? Que envolvimento? Nós não temos nada... – disse o garoto, finalmente se virando para a oriental.

-Você não se lembra do ano passado? – perguntou a garota o encarando firmemente.

-Sim... me lembro que no final do ano passado, você ficou com o Miguel Corner.

-O que voc... Como você ficou sabendo disso? – perguntou a morena, corando.

-Isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que nós não temos nada. Entendeu? N-A-D-A.

-Eu entendi. Você está ficando com alguma outra garota. É isso? – perguntou Cho, apertando ainda mais os olhos puxados.

-Não, não estou ficando com ninguém. E se estivesse, isso não seria da sua conta. E tem mais, porque você não vai arranjar alguém com quem se agarrar e me deixa em paz?

A garota abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes, sem pronunciar uma só palavra. Ficou lá parada apenas o olhando, estática. Harry sem dar importância à garota, se virou e começou a procurar o pomo com os olhos.

-Você vai me pagar, Harry Potter. Eu vou acabar com você. Como se atreve a me dizer essas coisas e... – começou ela, fazendo o garoto revirar os olhos de impaciência.

-Como se atreve você a ficar me enchendo. Não tem mais o que fazer garota? Vai ver se eu estou na esquina... – e depois de dizer essas palavras, disparou pelo estádio, à procura do pomo. Rapidamente localizou um brilho dourado próximo ao chão e disparou velozmente atrás da bolinha alada. Por causa da discussão com Cho, perdera totalmente a concentração e não ouvira mais a locução de Lino Jordan. Voltou a se concentrar, fazendo curvas e giros atrás do pomo. Podia ouvir nitidamente Cho reclamando da baixa velocidade da própria vassoura, logo atrás de si.

-E É MAIS UM GOL DE PETERSON PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. CENTO E TRINTA A CEM PARA A GRIFINÓRIA. E PARECE QUE OS APANHADORES VIRAM O POMO... E LÁ VÃO ELES...

Harry sorriu internamente, pois seu time estava ganhando. Entretanto, se Cho pegasse o pomo, Grifinória perderia. Não admitindo tal possibilidade, Harry acelerou sua Firebolt ao máximo, transformando tudo ao seu redor em um borrão colorido. O pomo virou à esquerda nas balizas da Corvinal, dando a volta na haste da baliza central. Harry gemeu levemente, pois aquela curva beneficiava Cho. Acelerou novamente e sentiu sua Firebolt vibrar ao chegar ao máximo de sua velocidade. Cho estava à sua frente, beneficiada pela curva do pomo, e em questão de segundos ele a passara e o pomo estava logo à frente. Tirou a mão esquerda que estava segurando a vassoura e a esticou, tateando em busca do pomo. A chuva batia contra seu rosto, impossibilitando que enxergasse perfeitamente. O uniforme estava molhado e pesado e o estava puxando, o vento e a chuva o empurravam para trás, juntamente com a velocidade da vassoura. Harry tentou enxergar o melhor que pôde e viu um difuso brilho dourado, estava subindo lentamente. Ia sair de seu alcance em segundos. Decidido a acabar com o jogo naquele instante, Harry colocou os dois pés sobre o cabo da vassoura, se equilibrando, esticou a mão e saltou. Estava a uns 5 metros do chão, em grande velocidade. Sentiu que voava de verdade, sem apoio algum. Pairou no ar por um segundo, no qual sua mão se fechou sobre a bolinha fria e molhada, para depois cair, num mergulho espetacular. Aterrissou sobre o braço recém deslocado e gemeu de dor. Para sua sorte, a forte chuva provocou grandes poças que amaciaram sua queda. Se virou no chão, o corpo todo sujo de lama, molhado, cansado, com frio, mas ainda assim triunfante. Assim que se sentou pôde ouvir novamente a narração de Lino Jordan:

-ACABA A PARTIDA. E HARRY POTTER CAPTURA O POMO DE OURO. GRIFINÓRIA VENCE POR DUZENTOS E OITENTA A CENTO E VINTE. UM EXCELENTE INÍCIO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA QUE TEM GRANDES CHANCES DE FATURAR A COPA DE QUADRIBOL NOVAMENTE ESSE ANO.

Harry se levantou, ainda sentindo dor no ombro. Viu todos os companheiros voarem em sua direção e depois o abraçarem fortemente, gritando e comemorando. Havia acabado de dar a vitória ao seu time. O time que ele próprio escalara acabara de vencer seu primeiro jogo.

-Vem Harry... Vamos à Ala Hospitalar dar um jeito no seu ombro. – disse Rony o abraçando e o puxando.

-Certo. – resmungou Harry. Quando começou a andar em direção aos vestiários, viu Cho Chang pousando ali perto, parecendo zangada. Harry se aproximou e jogou algo pra ela. Como a garota tinha bons reflexos, ela levantou a mão rapidamente, pegando o objeto lançado. Abriu a mão e olhou para o pomo de ouro recém-capturado e depois para Harry, sem entender.

-Guarde... como lembrança de um jogo inesquecível. – Harry sorriu sarcástico. – Pode ter certeza que eu não vou esquecer. – e depois se dirigiu com seu time para o vestiário, sorrindo para todos e deixando a oriental espumando de raiva no campo molhado.

XxXxX

Ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se dirigiu à Ala Hospitalar com Rony, Hermione e Guilherme, Gina se dirigiu ao vestiário com os batedores e as outras artilheiras. Todos conversavam, riam e comemoravam a primeira vitória do time. Gina estava bastante sorridente, apesar do visível cansaço. Tudo o que queria era tomar um banho quente e ir para a Sala Comunal, e talvez se sentar em frente à lareira com um bom livro. Ao tirar a parte de cima do uniforme escarlate encharcado, sentiu uma fisgada aguda no pulso. Reprimiu um gemido enquanto passava a mão de leve pelo pulso vermelho. Já fazia algum tempo desde que o torcera, mas mesmo assim vez ou outra ele voltava a doer. Chegara até a ir falar com Madame Pomfrey, mas ela dissera-lhe que se voltasse a doer, ela deveria parar de jogar Quadribol até o pulso melhorar. A idéia de abandonar o Quadribol não agradava Gina nem um pouco, pois a única coisa que a fazia relaxar era o esporte bruxo e visto que andava extremamente nervosa e estressada com os inevitáveis NOMs que se aproximavam cada vez mais, abandonar o esporte, mesmo que temporariamente, estava fora de questão. Suspirou cansada, enquanto se sentava no comprido banco de madeira e tirava as botas sujas de lama. Podia ouvir as sonoras conversas das outras garotas rindo e falando alto do outro lado do vestiário, juntamente com os batedores Coote e Peakes.

Pegou uma felpuda toalha branca no seu armário e deixou cair uma camisa branca de mangas curtas que pretendia vestir ao sair do banho. Resmungou, por deixá-la cair na pequena poça de água e lama no chão, enquanto se abaixava para pegar.

-Belo jogo Weasley. – murmurou uma arrastada voz, vindo da entrada do vestiário. Pega de surpresa, Gina escorregou na água do chão e para se apoiar colocou a mão na frente. Para seu azar, colocou justamente a mão direita, que era a mão do pulso dolorido. Tendo se apoiado no pulso lesionado, a garota só piorou a situação e por reflexo, puxou a mão do chão, caindo com tudo no piso do vestiário. Xingando, se virou para ver quem era o dono da voz e não se surpreendeu ao ver que estava correta ao supor que era Malfoy.

-O que quer aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou a menina se sentando no chão.

-Parabenizá-la pelo ótimo jogo. – disse o rapaz loiro simplesmente. – Você jogou incrivelmente bem. – completou ele, esticando a mão para que ela se levantasse.

Inevitavelmente a garota se lembrou do beijo que o sonserino lhe dera no corredor da enfermaria. Ele tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto que indicava que ele estava se lembrando da mesma coisa.

-Não vai aceitar minha ajuda? – perguntou ele se referindo à própria mão que ainda estava esticada, esperando que a garota a pegasse para que ele a ajudasse a se levantar.

Gina sentiu suas próprias bochechas esquentarem, corando. Dispensou a mão do garoto com um gesto para se por de pé num salto.

-Não, obrigada. O que dizia Malfoy? – perguntou a garota, se recompondo e voltando à sua postura firme.

-Eu disse que vim lhe dar os Parabéns pelo ótimo jogo.

-Ótimo. Já deu, pode ir embora.

-Está falando sério? – perguntou surpreso. – Vai me expulsar assim?

-Você esperava o que? – perguntou ela levantando uma sobrancelha. – Que eu me jogasse nos seus braços, chorando de alegria por esse cumprimento?

O garoto a olhou sem fala, estático. Por fim murmurou:

-Algo assim... você pareceu gostar do que aconteceu no outro dia.

A garota corou novamente. Realmente ela havia adorado o beijo de Malfoy, mas não assumiria nem sob tortura.

-Pois... pois você está enganado. Eu não gostei do que aconteceu no outro dia. – disse ela, tentando parecer impassível.

-Mas não foi o que pareceu... – disse Malfoy, começando a sorrir.

-O caso... é que você me pegou de surpresa. Estava desprevenida, mas não vai acontecer novamente.

-Não vai? – perguntou o sonserino se aproximando da ruiva e encurralando-a nos armários.

-Exatamente. Não vai. - disse ela escapando por baixo do braço dele, que estava apoiado no armário.

-E por quê? – perguntou o loiro, se virando para ela.

-Como... como assim por quê? – retrucou a garota tentando pensar, sem sucesso, devido à proximidade do rapaz.

-Por que não vai acontecer de novo? Me dê um motivo. – disse ele, encurralando a moça novamente nos armários e se aproximando dela. Gina sentiu que seu ar estava acabando. Estava quase sem fôlego, pois o nariz de Malfoy já se encostara lentamente ao dela. O rapaz fechara os olhos e se aproximava mais a cada instante que se passava.

-Não... não vai acontecer de novo por que... – tentou a garota uma última vez.

-Por que...? – sussurrou ele ainda de olhos fechados, a centímetros dos lábios dela.

-Porque se você me beijar de novo, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos, Malfoy! – disse a garota em voz alta. Malfoy parou onde estava e abriu os olhos. Os lábios da moça estavam a 3 cm de seus próprios lábios. Eles ficaram parados, apenas se encarando nos olhos.

-Algum problema aqui, Gina? – perguntou uma voz grossa. Gina e Malfoy se afastaram em um milésimo de segundo, extremamente corados. Ambos olharam para o dono da voz: era Peakes. Ele estava segurando seu brilhante bastão de batedor e estava acompanhado de Coote, também com seu bastão, Susan e Katie.

Os batedores grifinórios seguravam seus bastões ameaçadoramente, batendo-os de leve contra a palma da mão, num movimento intimidante.

-Hum... não. Está tudo bem, rapazes. – disse Gina, abaixando os olhos, sem jeito. Os outros integrantes do time da Grifinória pareceram em dúvida e Susan insistiu:

-Tem certeza, Gina?

-Tenho sim...

-Certo. Se precisar é só chamar... – completou Coote. – Vamos estar logo ali. – e depois os quatro companheiros se dirigiram ao outro lado do vestiário, sumindo de vista.

Gina olhou corada para Malfoy, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Malfoy pigarreou e murmurou algo que soou como:

-Onde estávamos...? – Gina olhou bem para a cara do loiro e sorriu brevemente antes de responder:

-Eu estava te expulsando, se lembra?

-Ah... é mesmo. Não quer continuar a me expulsar? – ele deu um sorriso tão maroto e brincalhão, que Gina se surpreendeu.

-Com todo o prazer: FORA MALFOY!

-Eu vou... mas eu voltarei Weasley. – e dizendo isso, ele saiu do vestiário.

Gina se sentou no banco de madeira e colocou a mão no peito. Ainda sentia como se seu coração quisesse sair pela boca. Não sabia por que Malfoy a fazia se sentir desse jeito. Sentia que quando ele se aproximava daquele jeito, ele era carinhoso e sincero com ela. E o beijo. Que beijo fora aquele. Gina nunca sentira tantas sensações em um beijo antes daquele com Malfoy. Sabia que ele só queria provocá-la... ou será que não?

_"Será que Malfoy está gostando de mim?"_ pensou Gina antes de suspirar uma última vez.

Gina balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar esses pensamentos e por fim entrou no banho. Apenas quando entrara embaixo da água quente é que voltara a sentir o cansaço do jogo de Quadribol. E pensar que quando chegasse à Sala Comunal haveria uma festa de comemoração. Saiu do chuveiro pensando seriamente em ir dormir mais cedo. Apesar da vitória no Quadribol, sentia-se incrivelmente frustrada e com uma inexplicável raiva de Peakes, seu colega de time. Vestiu-se lentamente ouvindo os risos e a conversa de seus companheiros do outro lado do vestiário.

Assim que saiu do banho, não demorou muito a se vestir. Colocou uma justa calça jeans e a, agora seca, camisa branca de mangas curtas. Vestiu uma leve capa de frio, pois ainda podia ouvir uma leve chuva molhando o gramado que a levaria ao castelo. Resolveu deixar os cabelos molhados soltos sobre os ombros e deu uma olhada em si mesma no espelho do armário. Gina Weasley se surpreendeu com a imagem que era refletida no espelho. Fazia muito tempo que não parava para se analisar em frente a um espelho. Estava muito mais bonita do que se lembrava. Os olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes e ressaltavam as leves sardas de suas bochechas e faziam uma combinação perfeita seus cabelos rubros e que chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Sua pele, antes muito branca, estava ligeiramente bronzeada pelos intensivos treinos de Quadribol. Seu corpo antes magro, agora ganhava curvas, acentuadas pelo Quadribol. Pela primeira vez, notara que deixara realmente de ser uma garotinha, para se tornar uma atraente mulher. Sorrindo com esse pensamente, se dirigiu rapidamente para se despedir dos amigos para depois cruzar os gramados vazios. Surpreendeu-se ao perceber que apenas Coote e Peakes ainda estavam lá. Susan e Katie já haviam ido ao castelo há muito tempo, segundo os colegas grifinórios. Assim que saiu dos vestiários, se arrependeu por se demorar tanto no banho. Os gramados estavam escuros e não havia ninguém à vista no jardim. Uma leve e fina chuva ainda caia pelos gramados, obrigando a ruiva a se proteger com a capa. Pôde ver ao longe as luzes acesas na cabana de Hagrid e os vultos indistintos das árvores na Floresta Proibida. Se apressou a cruzar os jardins que a separavam do castelo. Não demorou muito e logo adentrava o Saguão de Entrada. Puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço para que ficasse seca novamente, depois da leve chuva. Subiu as escadas de mármore sem pressa, imaginando a balburdia que provavelmente havia na Sala Comunal. Notou que o castelo estava anormalmente vazio. Não encontrou ninguém pelos corredores exceto Pirraça, o poltergeist, que passou por ela, zombando. Entrou no corredor que a levaria ao sétimo andar com um suspiro. Aquele corredor lhe pouparia o trabalho de subir cinco lances de escada, mas, por outro lado, ela tinha que percorre-lo o que significava andar sozinha por um corredor bastante longo, escuro e isolado. Puxou a varinha e murmurou _"Lumus"_ para poder enxergar o caminho. Haviam inúmeras salas não utilizadas naquele corredor e todas elas transmitiam um aspecto sombrio. Gina caminhou o mais rápido que pôde e quando se achava mais ou menos na metade do corredor, ouviu uma porta bater. Gina parou de andar imediatamente. Tivera certeza absoluta de que a porta que batera pertencia a uma sala do mesmíssimo corredor onde se encontrava, porém tivera igual certeza de que o corredor e as salas estavam vazias. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, encontrando apenas o silêncio e a escuridão a fazer-lhe companhia. Disse com a voz mais alta e firme possível:

-Tem alguém aí? – sua voz ecoou solitariamente pelo corredor deserto. Incerta, ela recomeçou a caminhar, lentamente. A garota olhou novamente para ambos os lados do corredor, se sentindo vigiada. Por fim decidiu-se que daquele dia em diante ela percorreria os cinco lances de escada, mas não entraria novamente naquele corredor sombrio. Decidida, começou a dar passos mais firmes e rápidos, forçando-se a pensar que era apenas a sua imaginação que a estava fazendo sentir-se vigiada. Foi com certa alegria e alívio que pôde ver o fim do corredor se aproximando. Mais duas salas e poucos metros e estaria no corredor do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Mais uma sala. No momento em que passava pela última porta do corredor, Gina ouviu um estranho ruído. Parou, ligeiramente curiosa, olhando para a porta fechada. A madeira era gasta e suja e um som abafado vinha de dentro da sala. O som parecia o ruído do arrastar de cadeiras ou algo assim. Gina sentiu-se tentada a olhar. Uma fina vozinha em sua cabeça, a voz de Hermione, lhe dizia que era mais prudente ela se dirigir rapidamente à Sala Comunal; uma outra voz, que se parecia muito com as vozes de Fred e Jorge, lhe dizia para abrir a porta e dar uma espiada. A curiosidade da garota aumentava a cada instante, assim como o medo de escancarar a porta e adentrar a sala. Decidindo-se por ir direto à Sala Comunal, Gina ignorou a porta e deu mais um passo. Assim que o primeiro passo foi dado, a porta se abriu lentamente, rangendo. Gina sentiu um calafrio passar por suas costas e sua nuca se arrepiar quando olhou para a sala. Esperava ver Pirraça ou algum outro fantasma flutuando pacificamente na sala, mas seu desejo não se realizou. Ela podia ver apenas poucos metros dentro da sala, o resto estava encoberto pela escuridão. Respirando fundo, a garota se voltou para a entrada da sala e disse com a voz alta e ligeiramente tremida:

-Tem alguém aí? – novamente a voz da garota ecoou pela sala vazia, dando a impressão de se perder na escuridão.

Insegura, Gina apertou a varinha mais firmemente na mão e entrou na sala. Não conseguia ver muito mais do que um metro à sua frente. Tudo o que via eram carteiras quebradas e uma mesa grande sem duas pernas, ambas as coisas estavam espremidas em um canto da sala. Gina soltou a respiração, sentindo o alívio invadi-la. Se virou, dirigindo-se de volta para o corredor, para fora da sala. Já estava à porta quando uma mão agarrou seu pulso firmemente e a puxou, girando-a e fazendo com que ela ficasse presa à parede. Com o susto e a surpresa, a varinha da grifinória caiu no chão, iluminando ambos de baixo e deixando a situação ainda mais macabra.

Gina se sentiu presa à parede pelo corpo da pessoa. Ele estava com as mãos pousadas aos lados do corpo da garota, prendendo-a na parede. Aquela estranha posição lhe lembrou algo e num instante inspirado, Gina percebeu quem era. Estreitou os olhos murmurou firmemente:

-_Você_!?

* * *

**N/A: **Bom aí está o novo cap... Espero q gostem... Queria agradecer à minha Beta2, Pri, por betar tão rápido esse cap, terminado ontem, a ponto de eu postá-lo hj... Alguns avisos:  
1)Espero que gostem da cena do Quadribol... Como eu havia dito antes, eu nunca havia escrito um jogo... Espero que de pra entender, como eu imaginei...  
2)Uma coisa q talvez alguns não saibam é que Aspen é uma cidade nos EUA onde tem várias pistas de esqui...  
3)A jogada "Arremesso de Newton" é baseada na 1ª Lei de Isaac Newton: a Inércia... Essa lei diz que todo corpo parado tende a ficar parado e todo corpo em movimento tende a ficar em movimento... Essa jogada foi inventada por mim e a idéia é que o artilheiro voe do seu campo até o campo adversário em alta velocidade e qndo está à frente dos aros adversários ele simplesmente solta a Goles, que pela lei da Inércia segue até o gol sozinha...  
4)Espero q todos gostem da briga entre Harry e Cho, pq eu particularmente não suporto ela(a garota, não a briga)...  
5)Acho q jah deu pra notar q eu apoio D/G... Jah deu pra entender q tah rolando um clima entre eles neh...  
6)Sobre o "Corredor escuro" ou "Corredor sombrio", espero que de pra entender... É um atalho... Quis dizer que o corredor é meio ingreme e bastante longo, o que justifica ser um atalho que poupe o trabalho de subir varios e cansativos lances de escada...  
7)Eu to realmente atarefado com a escola e tenho vestibular no fim desse ano, mas não pretendo pára essa fic... Vou usar todo o pouco tempo livre q tiver e assim que o proximo cap estiver pronto, e estiver betado, postarei ele aqui...  
Chega neh... Essa foi a N/A mais longa q eu ja escrevi... Espero q não tenham cansado de ler... Eh isso... Assim que possivel eu volto a postar... Comentem...


	31. Baile

_**Capítulo 30 – Baile **_

Gina teve certeza absoluta de quem era o vulto que a segurava. Aqueles olhos cinzentos eram inconfundíveis. Juntando toda a força que possuía, Gina colocou as mãos nos ombros fortes do rapaz e o empurrou com toda sua força, fazendo com que o rapaz recuasse alguns passos. Se abaixou velozmente e pegou sua varinha apontando para o rosto de Malfoy. O rapaz colocou a mão na frente da luz para proteger os olhos e sorriu.

-Malfoy, seu imbecil... você me assustou! – resmungou a garota com a foz mais firme que conseguiu depois do susto. Malfoy a olhou e gargalhou gostosamente.

-Desculpe Weasley, eu não consegui resistir... – e depois riu mais ainda. Gina sentiu o rosto corar. _"Ás vezes ele consegue ser tão imbecil"_ pensou a moça.

-Argh... – bufou a garota se dirigindo para fora do corredor. – Como você consegue ser tão... tão... tão idiota, Malfoy?

-É um talento natural. – brincou ele, fazendo a ruiva sorrir de leve. – Ora vamos Gina, foi só uma brincadeira...

-De muito mau gosto, devo dizer.

-Ora vamos...

-Como sabia que eu tomaria esse caminho? – perguntou ela, erguendo a varinha para poder enxergar o rosto do sonserino.

-Eu te vi pegando este atalho uns dias atrás...

-Andou me seguindo Malfoy? – perguntou a moça ruiva, fazendo o rapaz loiro corar.

-É claro que não, eu vi sem querer e...

-E veio para cá me esperar para me assustar batendo portas, arrastando cadeiras e fazendo as portas rangerem...

-Ei... em primeiro lugar, não dá para fazer as portas rangerem, elas simplesmente rangem, se não gosta, peça ao Filch para colocar óleo nas dobradiças; em segundo lugar eu só arrastei uma cadeira e foi para esperar até você aparecer; e em terceiro lugar eu não bati porta alguma.

-Ah tá... e... você não bateu porta alguma? – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos e olhando bem para a cara do rapaz.

-É eu não bati porta alguma. Deve ter sido o vento. – murmurou o rapaz se encostando à parede do corredor enquanto a ruiva firmava a varinha acesa na mão. Gina olhou bem para Malfoy e percebeu que ele não estava mentindo.

-Mas... Malfoy... Nesse corredor não venta. – disse ela.

-Como assim?

-Eu soube que Fred e Jorge tentaram fazer algumas coisas e eles enfeitiçaram para que não ventasse aqui. E eles me disseram que o feitiço ainda continua funcionando, pois eles se esqueceram de tirá-lo...

-Mas se não venta e não fui eu quem bateu a porta... então como...? – antes de Malfoy terminar de falar, uma porta bateu do outro lado do corredor. Apesar do breu em que o corredor estava mergulhado, uma movimentação era visível. Gina apertou os olhos tentando enxergar o fim do corredor, mas não obtivera sucesso. Um arrepio percorreu a nuca de Gina. Um mau pressentimento. O que quer que estivesse se movendo no corredor, estava se aproximando deles. Passos abafados eram ouvidos no sujo chão de pedra fria. Gina pôde ouvir um farfalhar de capa, e no mesmo instante, um impaciente Malfoy deu um passo na direção do desconhecido. Instintivamente Gina levantou o braço, batendo sua mão contra o peito de Malfoy e impedindo-o de avançar. Seus instintos gritavam para que ela fugisse dali o mais rápido possível, mas a garota os ignorou. O círculo de luz projetado pela sua varinha era amplo naquele escuro corredor, iluminando uns cinco metros corredor adentro. Finalmente o vulto encapuzado chegou ao circulo de luz. Ele parou de andar, exatamente no lugar em que a luz o alcançava, fazendo com que seus pés fossem iluminados pela tênue luz da varinha da garota. Gina sentiu como se gelo derretido a estivesse invadindo. Tudo no interior da garota gelou. A luz iluminava tenuemente a barra escura de uma calça negra, sapatos bem lustrados, a barra de uma capa de viagem, que se arrastava no chão e também iluminava, com um brilho mortal, a lâmina de uma espada. A lâmina estava sendo apontada para o chão de pedra, o que permitia que a ponta da espada fosse vista. Assim que o cérebro de Gina captou aquela imagem, a garota pegou Malfoy pelo pulso e caminhou de costas lentamente em direção ao fim do corredor, que saía atrás de uma tapeçaria no corredor da Mulher Gorda.

-Vamos sair daqui... – foi o que a garota conseguiu murmurar para Draco. Gina começou a dar lentos passos para trás, trazendo Malfoy arrastado pelo pulso. A cada passo que a garota dava, o vulto encapuzado dava um passo também, como se estivesse acompanhando-a, mas mantendo-se à margem do circulo de luz projetado pela varinha. Assim que Gina sentiu o pano macio e fino da tapeçaria às suas costas, ela se virou, empurrou a tapeçaria para o lado e se jogou velozmente para o corredor iluminado do sétimo andar. Todos os fatos seguintes aconteceram em câmera lenta: Gina e Malfoy caíram de costas no chão, olhando preocupados para dentro do corredor escuro e no mesmo segundo, a tapeçaria ficou suspensa pelo movimento repentino e o vulto encapuzado apareceu na divisa entre o escuro corredor e o corredor iluminado que levava diretamente até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Aquela cena pareceu congelar momentaneamente. Gina e Draco caídos no chão, a tapeçaria suspensa no ar e na entrada do corredor sombrio estava a pessoa, coberta por uma pesada capa negra, segurando uma espada brilhante e de aspecto letal. No momento seguinte, a tapeçaria voltou ao lugar, cobrindo a entrada para o corredor e a imagem arrepiante do vulto espadachim.

Gina e Malfoy ficaram no chão imóveis, ofegantes, o suor frio escorrendo pelo rosto. Se entreolharam e se levantaram lentamente. Malfoy puxou a varinha e decidido, executou um movimento que fez a tapeçaria levitar, mostrando um escuro, isolado e vazio corredor.

-Mas... havia alguém... bem... ali... – murmurou Gina apontando atônita para o corredor escuro e vazio.

-Isso é muito estranho Weasley. Sugiro que saiamos daqui logo... – murmurou o rapaz, mais pálido do que normalmente.

-Certo. – disse a garota firmemente. Se virou e caminhou alguns metros ao lado de Malfoy, até que chegou a uma escada. Ambos pararam, pois o rapaz seguiria o rumo das escadas e a moça continuaria até a Torre Norte.

-Hum... Gina... Weasley... sobre o que aconteceu naquele corredor... me desculpe pelo susto...

-Não tem problema Draco. – a garota deixou escapar, sem perceber. – O problema foi aquele homem encapuzado depois...

-Ah sobre isso, pode deixar que eu vou agora mesmo falar com a McGonagall e contar sobre...

-Você vai até a McGonagall contar sobre isso? – interrompeu a menina estreitando os olhos e olhando desconfiada para o sonserino.

-Vou. – disse o rapaz convicto. E vendo a cara de desconfiança da moça, completou – Eu juro.

-Eu vou falar com ela amanhã para ter certeza de que você conversou com ela. – disse a moça o encarando ainda mantendo a cara de desconfiança.

-Você não confia em mim? – perguntou Malfoy erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-O que você acha? – perguntou a moça com tom óbvio na voz.

Assim que Gina resmungou a última frase, a expressão de Malfoy mudou ligeiramente, embora a grifinória não tenha percebido.

-Bom, mas agora eu vou indo Malfoy. Já me demorei muito. Boa noite. – continuou a garota se despedindo do rapaz.

-Ah, certo... Boa noite, Weasley. – disse o loiro desanimado, começando a descer as escadas.

Gina o observou sumir escadaria abaixo para depois se dirigir ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. Assim que entrou, se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma verdadeira baderna. Uma grande bandeira da Grifinória fora afixada à parede e havia uma grande mesa cheia de garrafas de variadas bebidas e muitas guloseimas. Só então a garota se lembrou que seu time vencera o jogo de Quadribol. Depois dos acontecimentos no corredor, o jogo lhe parecia tão distante quanto um sonho. Gina sentindo a boca seca se dirigiu rapidamente à mesa e apanhou uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada, para depois se dirigir à lareira onde encontrou os amigos reunidos.

-Gina Weasley... onde é que você se meteu? Você está sumida há quase uma hora e meia...

-Uma hora e meia...? – Gina preocupada, puxou o pulso de Hermione, para olhar em seu relógio. Não percebera quanto tempo se passara desde o término do jogo. – É que eu me demorei tomando banho... e depois essa chuva me atrasou também... – inventou a garota se sentando em uma poltrona. Olhou de soslaio para Susan que a estava encarando, aparentemente não entendendo o porquê da mentira encobrindo sua conversa com Malfoy no vestiário.

-Ah sei... – resmungou Rony, dando-se por satisfeito com aquela desculpa e voltando a beber sua cerveja amanteigada.

Gina sentiu sua garganta secar com o olhar acusador que Susan lhe lançava. Para ocupar sua boca, sorveu um grande gole de cerveja da garrafa que segurava. Olhou o restante do grupo para não ter que encarar os olhos azuis penetrantes da moça morena. Susan estava sentada em um sofá e o namorado, Guilherme, estava deitado com a cabeça sobre suas pernas; Hermione estava deitada sobre o tapete em frente à lareira, escrevendo concentrada em um comprido rolo de pergaminho; Harry estava sentado ao lado de Rony, segurando uma prancheta e discutindo táticas para o próximo jogo. Todos estavam bem próximos à lareira e aparentemente tentavam ignorar a festa que os rodeava. Gina sem ter o que fazer, se deitou em frente à lareira, ao lado de Hermione, que lia atentamente o que havia escrito no pergaminho. Gina ficou em silêncio olhando para o fogo, esperando que Mione puxasse conversa, pois sabia que a amiga odiava ser interrompida quando estava lendo. Longos minutos depois de se deitar, Hermione começou a falar com ela:

-E então Gi... me conte a verdade: por que demorou? – disse Hermione virando a cabeça para olhar a ruiva. Gina olhou à volta para ver se havia alguém ouvindo e murmurou surpresa:

-Eu nem sabia que você estava ouvindo... - e riu baixinho. – Eu... hum... fiquei conversando com o...

-Com o...? – insistiu a outra.

-Hum... – enrolou a ruiva, sentindo um nó na garganta. – Com o... Malfoy. – disse a última palavra tão baixo que nenhum som saiu de sua boca.

-Quem? – insistiu Hermione, por não ter ouvido.

-Malfoy. – sussurrou Gina novamente, apertando os olhos fechados como se não quisesse ver a reação da garota, mas dessa vez Hermione fora esperta o suficiente para fazer leitura labial na garota.

-O QUE? – falou Hermione em voz muito alta, atraindo momentaneamente a atenção de todos para si. Assim que a atenção se dissipou de volta para a festa, Hermione voltou a sussurrar: - Com o Malfoy, Gina? O que você tinha pra conversar com aquele... aquele...

-Não foi nada, Mione. Ele só queria me parabenizar pela vitória no Quadribol.

-Só? – perguntou a morena desconfiada. – Só isso?

-É. Só isso... – mentiu Gina fazendo a cara mais inocente possível.

-'Tá bom. – consentiu a amiga sem muita convicção, voltando à sua carta.

-Pra quem está escrevendo? – perguntou Gina tentando, inutilmente, ler a carta na mão da amiga.

-Quem é a única pessoa pra quem eu escrevo Gina? – perguntou Hermione sarcástica.

-Krum? – arriscou Gina em voz baixa.

-Bingo! – ironizou Hermione novamente. Gina parou pensativa e teve uma idéia: perguntou a Hermione se podia usar a pena e o pergaminho extra da garota, que estavam no chão, no que a morena consentiu.

Começou a escrever uma longa carta e nem percebeu o tempo passando. Sua concentração só foi quebrada minutos depois pela voz do irmão.

-E então Gina... não vai dormir?

-Agora não... vou terminar de escrever essa carta. – murmurou a ruiva automaticamente.

-Carta? E pra quem está escrevendo? – perguntou o irmão curioso.

-Isso realmente não é da sua conta Rony... mas já que está tão interessado em saber, é para Luna.

-Para... Luna? – perguntou ele, desentendido. – E para que escrever uma carta? Por que você não fala com ela amanhã no Salão Principal?

-Falar com ela amanhã no Salão Principal, Rony? – perguntou a ruiva se virando para ele com uma cara que lembrava nitidamente ódio. – Você não escuta as coisas que eu falo, Ronald Weasley?

-O que... eu... eu...

-Luna Lovegood não estuda em Hogwarts desde novembro passado, Ronald. – murmurou Hermione que estava ao seu lado balançando a cabeça negativamente, com uma cara que dizia claramente _"Não acredito nisso. Como se pode ser tão obtuso?"_.

-Ela não... estuda? – perguntou ele confuso, olhando de uma para outra.

-Como você consegue ser tão... tão... idiota, Rony? – perguntou a ruiva sem se dar conta de que era a segunda vez no dia em que xingava alguém da mesma coisa. Sem esperar nem mais um instante, a ruiva pegou a pena e o pergaminho e se dirigiu para seu dormitório.

-Você é a pessoa mais insensível e sem tato de que já ouvi falar, Ronald. Francamente... – e depois de dizer essas palavras, Hermione se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino batendo os pés.

-Você sabia disso...? – perguntou Rony se dirigindo à Harry.

-Hum... é... eu sabia sim. Aliás, você estava do meu lado quando fiquei sabendo...

-Estava?

-Aham... acho que você não estava prestando muita atenção.

-É... talvez tenha sido isso. Bem, vou me deitar... você vem? – perguntou o ruivo parando à frente das escadas e olhando para Harry.

-Agora não. Estou sem sono, e acho que vou terminar esse capítulo também. – disse o moreno apontando para o grosso livro, que havia acabado de começar a ler, sobre Quadribol.

-Certo. Boa noite. – despediu-se o ruivo.

-Boa noite. – respondeu Harry pegando seu livro para retornar à leitura. Antes de voltar seus olhos para as páginas do livro, passou-os pela Sala Comunal e a encontrou deserta, exceto por um casal de namorados que conversavam aos cochichos num sofá perto da lareira. O silêncio reinou no amplo ambiente, fazendo com que simples sussurros ecoassem ruidosamente pela sala vazia.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Guilherme? – perguntou Susan, no que o namorado bufou.

-Será que é tão difícil de entender? Essas expedições são perigosas... não quero que nada aconteça a você...

-Pois então digo o mesmo... você corre tanto perigo quanto eu... talvez mais. – retrucou a moça de olhos azuis, se levantando.

-Ah... eu desisto... não há maneira de conversar com você... você é muito teimosa... – resmungou ele, se deitando no sofá. Susan sorriu de um jeito cínico e maldoso:

-Sem argumentos para me persuadir, Sr. McKinnon? – Guilherme sorriu, sentindo-se provocado pelo tom da garota.

-Na verdade ainda tenho um argumento na manga... – disse ele se levantando e se aproximando da garota.

-Tem é? E qual seria?

-Eu vou... – murmurou o rapaz se aproximando da namorada lentamente. A moça enlaçou as mãos na nuca do rapaz enquanto ele colocou suas mãos na cintura da moça. Se aproximou lentamente enquanto Susan fechava os olhos esperando o beijo, que não aconteceu. Guilherme se aproximou até ficar a milímetros de tocar os lábios de Susan, suas respirações se encontrando, para depois se soltar e se afastar da moça. Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou interrogativamente. Ele riu e terminou de falar: - ..._fazer greve_ dos seus beijos.

-Como é? – perguntou ela colocando as mãos na cintura, irritada.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Srta. Se você não desistir dessa idéia de ir nas expedições, eu farei um greve contínua e permanente de seus beijos. – disse ele confirmando com a cabeça.

-Você não faria isso... – disse ela fazendo uma cara de ameaça.

Guilherme riu novamente, o que pareceu provocar ainda mais a garota. Sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas:

-Ah... eu faria sim, e farei.

-Você não teria coragem... – disse ela apertando os olhos brilhantes.

-Você duvida? – ironizou o namorado. Ela bufou e se afastou em direção às escadas, batendo os pés:

-Guilherme McKinnon... se você não morrer nessa expedição, prepare-se, pois eu mesma vou matá-lo! – e depois sumiu nas escadas.

Assim que a moça parou de falar, Harry viu Guilherme se deitar no sofá, as mãos atrás da cabeça, rindo muito do último comentário da namorada.

Harry parou seu olhar um segundo analisando o estranho casal. Apesar das brigas e discussões que sempre estavam presentes, Harry achou que eles combinavam e formavam um par perfeito.

Pensou um segundo na discussão que tiveram e pensou que ela ocorrera pelo medo de perderem a pessoa de que gostavam. O medo de que a pessoa de que gostavam morresse e nunca se tivesse a chance de dizer o que realmente se sentia. Esse medo da morte era algo que atormentava muito a Harry nos últimos tempos. Não medo de ele próprio morrer, medo de que seus amigos morressem naquela inútil e sem sentido guerra.

-Ainda acordado, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme se sentando na poltrona ao lado da poltrona do garoto. Harry piscou por um instante. Estivera perdido em seus pensamentos e nem notara o amigo ali.

-Ah é... estava meio sem sono. – disse o rapaz voltando a atenção ao livro, sem lê-lo, ainda pensando na morte.

-Ah sei... – murmurou o outro rapaz, voltando seu olhar para o fogo. A fina cicatriz que cortava sua face brilhava estranhamente perolada à luz do fogo.

Harry continuou a pensar que a morte o assombrava há muito tempo. Sofrera muitas perdas e mesmo assim, não conseguia sentir medo da morte. Sentia apenas um vazio ao pensar no que aconteceria se morresse sem ter a chance de derrotar Voldemort. O pensamento da morte em si, não o assustava, mas o pensamento de morrer e deixar Voldemort vivo, esse sim era uma idéia apavorante. Se virou para o colega e perguntou a primeira coisa em que pensou:

-Você tem medo de morrer?

Guilherme se virou para ele surpreso, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o analisou um segundo antes de responder:

-Sabe o que os antigos gregos diziam sobre a morte? – perguntou o rapaz no que Harry negou. – Eles diziam que: _Se a morte fosse um bem, os deuses não seriam imortais_.

Harry parou um segundo para absorver a frase do rapaz.

-Mas você não respondeu a minh...

-É, eu sei disso Harry. – ele fez outra pausa e depois continuou: - Sabe o que os antigos romanos, guerreiros naturais, diziam sobre a morte? Eles diziam que: _Aquele que não teme a morte, é o primeiro a morrer em batalha_. Por isso, sim Harry. Acho que tenho certo medo da morte. Não um medo de morrer, entenda bem. Um medo do que pode acontecer às pessoas a quem eu amo, se eu não estiver aqui. Entende?

-Entendo. – concordou o garoto de olhos verdes.

-Sabe Harry... acho que todos temem a morte a seu próprio modo. Uns temem sua própria morte; outros temem a morte das pessoas a quem amam; e outros ainda temem o que aconteceria se morressem e deixassem amigos e familiares para trás. Cada um teme a morte a seu modo, mas isso não torna as pessoas menos especiais ou nobres. Nós, humanos, tendemos a temer o que desconhecemos. – Por fim o moreno se levantou, meio pensativo. – Acredito na filosofia de um grande homem que certa vez, lutou pelo seu ideal. Ele foi assassinado Harry, mas ele deixou seus ensinamentos... – fez outra pausa - ...a frase que eu mais gosto dele é a seguinte: _Se você não tem um bom motivo para morrer, não está preparado para viver_. Eu acredito nessa filosofia. – e depois de dizer essas palavras, Guilherme se retirou, deixando um pensativo Harry para trás.

XxXxX

O dia seguinte era Domingo e amanheceu frio. Harry abriu os olhos e olhando para o relógio constatou que eram pouco mais de sete horas da manhã. Apesar do conforto de sua cama, o rapaz se levantou para se arrumar para o passeio a Hogsmeade.

Não demorou muito e Harry já estava agasalhado e pronto para ir. Acordou Rony e o apressou para que se aprontasse e depois desceu até a Sala Comunal e a encontrou com certo movimento. A maioria dos estudantes ficaria no castelo, talvez por causa do vento frio ou por causa do medo de serem atacados em Hogsmeade. A minoria que iria ao passeio se aglomerava pela Sala, esperando seus companheiros. Harry se sentou em uma poltrona ao lado de um pensativo Guilherme. O rapaz o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, para depois começar a escrever em um pergaminho. Havia um outro pergaminho já lacrado sobre a mesa, mas o endereço do destinatário não estava visível. Guilherme estava mais arrumado do que normalmente, embora Harry não soubesse a ocasião. Usava uma calça jeans normal, uma camisa vermelha e um casaco marrom claro para se proteger do frio. Dispensara as muitas correntes de prata no pescoço e naquele dia usava um simples crucifixo preso a uma fina correntinha, juntamente com o pingente prateado de coração com que presenteara a namorada. O bracelete dourado estava escondido pela manga do casaco que lhe cobria todo o braço. Por fim o rapaz terminou de escrever no pergaminho e o lacrou para depois pegar o outro pergaminho e leva-los até uma coruja-das-torres e uma coruja negra de olhos claros que estavam pousadas na janela. Entregou o primeiro pergaminho escrito para a coruja negra que partiu imediatamente, para depois entregar o segundo pergaminho a coruja-das-torres, no que a mesma saiu voando. O rapaz voltou a se sentar ao lado de Harry:

-E então... dormiu bem Harry?

-Na medida do possível... sim. – disse o moreno se referindo à insônia que insistia a atormentá-lo na noite anterior.

-Que bom. Então você está pronto para hoje?

-Pronto para que?

-Oras... para a festa do Dia dos Namorados. – disse Guilherme em tom óbvio, apontando para o quadro de avisos. – Pelo que parece, a visita a Hogsmeade vai ser mais curta e teremos um Baile hoje à noite. – disse ele e depois acrescentou. - _À fantasia_.

-Baile? – disse Harry arregalando os olhos, em pânico. – Hoje?

-Pois é... Segundo Dumbledore, nesses tempos difíceis, precisamos de um pouco de diversão...

-Mas... não é meio em cima da hora? – perguntou Harry entrando em pânico. Na última vez que houvera um baile em Hogwarts ele tivera semanas para se preparar e convidar uma garota e dessa vez teria apenas um dia.

-Acho que não. Assim, de surpresa, fica mais divertido, não acha? Bem, de qualquer maneira há muitas lojas de fantasias em Hogsmeade e Minerva também tem um monte de roupas para alugar. – disse Guilherme obviamente pensando que Harry estava preocupado com as fantasias.

-Mas... não vai dar tempo de arranjar um par...

-Ah... isso... não se preocupe... muitas pessoas vão sozinhas a esse tipo de baile e arranjam companhia por lá... e por outro lado, esse baile não é obrigatório... acho que alguns alunos nem mesmo vão...

Harry murmurou algo para Guilherme e se dirigiu ao quadro de avisos e começou a ler o aviso afixado sobre o baile. Enquanto estava lendo, Rony apareceu e começou a conversar com Guilherme, e logo Hermione e Gina se juntavam a Harry no quadro de avisos.

-Um Baile à Fantasia? Parece interessante... – disse Hermione mais para si mesma do que para os outros, enquanto se dirigiam para tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal.

-É... acho que vai ser divertido. Estamos muito entretidos com essa busca por Excalibur e precisamos relaxar um pouco... – disse Gina a eles, enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Minutos depois Guilherme e Susan chegaram e se sentaram à mesa também. A garota de olhos azuis estava muito corada e segurava um perfumado buquê de rosas vermelhas.

-O que houve... onde você estavam? – perguntou Rony vendo a cara dos namorados.

-Estávamos fazendo as pazes... – disse Guilherme rindo, no que Susan corou mais ainda e deu um tapa no ombro do namorado. Harry sorriu brevemente vendo a cena. Seus pensamentos se desviaram do casal quando Dumbledore se levantou pronto a fazer um breve discurso.

-Bom Dia a todos. Espero que estejam apreciando o café da manhã. Tenho apenas alguns avisos rápidos a dar a todos, por isso peço sua atenção por alguns minutos. Provavelmente todos ou a grande maioria de vocês já estão sabendo que haverá um Baile à Fantasia hoje à noite. A todos aqueles que vão a Hogsmeade, procurem uma das muitas lojas e aluguem uma fantasia para a ocasião. A todos que pretendem permanecer no castelo durante o dia, procurem a Profª. McGonagall e escolham uma das muitas fantasias que ela disponibilizou para a festa. O Baile do Dia dos Namorados começará às 20 horas em ponto, o que significa que o passeio à Hogsmeade deverá ter se encerrado no mais tardar até às 17 horas. Para a segurança de todos os alunos, haverá Aurores do Ministério de guarda por toda Hogsmeade, por isso não se preocupem e aproveitem o passeio. Era só o que eu tinha a dizer. Bom dia a todos.

E depois se sentou, voltando à sua conversa com McGonagall.

Minutos depois, Harry caminhava rapidamente em direção à Hogsmeade, juntamente com Rony, Hermione, Gina e também Guilherme e Susan que vinham de mãos dadas.

-Para onde agora? – perguntou Harry ao chegarem à rua principal do vilarejo.

-Acho melhor o Três Vassouras, não?

-Concordo... vamos. – disse Harry em voz alta, quase tendo que gritar por causa do vento que insistia em ensurdecê-lo.

Caminharam rapidamente em direção ao _pub_, e o adentraram com igual velocidade para fugir do frio. Sentaram-se em uma mesa ao fundo do apinhado bar. Rony se levantou e foi pedir as bebidas, juntamente com Guilherme. Quando voltaram estavam carregando várias pequenas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e uma garrafa grande cheia de um líquido vermelho-fogo. Rony distribuiu as cervejas e Guilherme abriu a garrafa vermelha, servindo seu conteúdo em um pequeno copo.

-Estão servidos? – perguntou ele aos outros. Hermione e Gina negaram com a cabeça enquanto bebiam suas cervejas; Susan não respondeu, apenas o encarou apreensivamente; Rony aceitou e Harry ficou na dúvida. Por fim perguntou:

-O que é isso, exatamente?

-Ah... desculpe Harry... é Uísque de Fogo. Quer? – perguntou o rapaz oferecendo um copo pequeno com a substância que fumegava.

-Guilherme... você agora quer transformá-lo num alcoólatra? – perguntou a namorada.

-Ei... que é isso... ele nunca saberá se gosta se não experimentar. Vai querer ou não Harry? – perguntou o rapaz.

-Ah... vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim. – disse Rony virando o pequeno copo e fazendo uma careta. – E esquenta para valer.

-Certo. Vou experimentar um pouco... – disse Harry pegando o copo que Guilherme lhe estendia.

-Ótimo. Um brinde então: _a nós_! – disse ele levantando o copo no que foi imitado pelos amigos. Harry levou o copo à boca no mesmo instante que Guilherme e viu o rapaz virando o copo de uma vez. Ele engoliu o líquido e sequer mudou a expressão do rosto, enchendo seu copo novamente. Harry respirou fundo e jogou o líquido na boca. Sentia como se o líquido fosse morno e tinha um sabor levemente adocicado e muito azedo. Um sabor difícil de descrever do ponto de vista de Harry, só o que o garoto sabia era que aquela bebida ardia muito a garganta. Tentou engolir de uma única vez e sentiu o líquido queimando e ardendo sua garganta. Não pôde reprimir uma careta e algumas leves tosses para desengasgar.

-Viu só... – disse Susan apontando Harry tossindo para Guilherme.

-O que tem? – perguntou Guilherme indiferente. – Todo mundo engasga na primeira vez que bebe Uísque de Fogo. Todo mundo. Sem exceção. – ele riu um pouco pegando a garrafa, já pela metade, e a aproximou do copo de Harry. – E então, Harry? Vai outra dose?

-Não... – disse o rapaz sentindo a garganta ainda quente. -...obrigado. Acho que vou ficar com a cerveja amanteigada.

-Você é quem sabe. E você Weasley? – perguntou à Rony.

-Pode encher... – riu o ruivo empurrando o copo na direção da garrafa.

-Era só o que faltava Rony. Você virar um bêbado. – disse Gina fazendo uma careta enquanto bebia outro gole de sua garrafa.

-Olha aqui... – começou o irmão, erguendo a voz.

-Ei... não vão começar a brigar vão? – perguntou Hermione que estava entre os dois e acabara de servir uma cerveja amanteigada para Harry.

-É claro que não. – disse Gina se levantando e pegando a própria bolsa. – Brigar com bêbados não tem graça. Eles não têm argumentos, por isso partem para a ignorância. Nos vemos depois. – e depois se dirigiu para fora do bar.

-Contente agora, Guilherme? – perguntou a namorada olhando feio para o garoto.

-Ei... como eu poderia adivinhar...?

-Para começo de conversa você nem deveria ter comprado essa bebida. Sabe que somos menores de idade.

-Mas... eu sempre...

-Você é uma coisa Guilherme. Você está acostumado a beber. Sempre bebe vodca, uísque, conhaque, etc. Mas eles não estão acostumados...

-Ei... espere aí... porque está brigando comigo? Ele bebeu por que quis... eu não o obriguei a nada.

-Ah... mas você é sempre assim. Não tem bom senso? – a morena se levantou e jogou uma moeda dourada sobre a mesa, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora.

Todos os rostos do bar se viraram para o rapaz e se surpreenderam ao vê-lo sorrir. Um sorriso triunfante e sóbrio apareceu no rosto do rapaz e todos entenderam menos ainda quando ele murmurou uma simples palavra:

-_Perfeito!_

* * *

**N/A:** Bem... Aqui está o novo capítulo... Não tive tempo de mandar pra minha beta pq acabei de terminá-lo, por isso desculpem se houver algum erro, não queria deixar vcs esperando ainda mais tempo...  
Esse cap é bem simples... Nada de grandes emoções nem nada de muito emocionante, apenas um cap. "ponte" entre uma ação e outra... Uma coisa q eu tenho q dizer é que o filósofo que foi assassinado pelo seu ideial se chamava Martin Luther King, um americano que queria dar mais liberdade aos negros e foi morto por isso...  
Minha fic tbm é cultura tah...  
Abraços


	32. Lust

_**Capítulo 31 – Lust **_

Gina saiu do bar bufando de raiva. Como alguém pode ser tão imbecil quanto Rony? Seria difícil imaginar, mas a opinião da garota em relação ao irmão piorava a cada dia. Não entendia suas atitudes e nem mesmo Hermione que sempre tinha explicação para tudo sabia justificar as atitudes do ruivo. Saíra do bar com tanta raiva que sequer vira para onde estava indo. Quando se deu conta estava à frente da Casa dos Gritos. Já sabia há anos que a Casa dos Gritos não era realmente assombrada, mas isso não a impedia de ter um aspecto bastante assustador. Soltou um irresistível suspiro de impaciência e se virou, dando de cara com Malfoy. Com o susto repentino, a garota até mesmo deu um salto para trás, para não esbarrar no loiro sonserino.

-Ah... Olá, Weasley. – disse ele meio sem jeito.

-Olá Malfoy... está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou a moça erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando para ele.

-Na verdade... sim. – o garoto apontou para um lugar embaixo de uma árvore onde havia uma capa estendida no chão e onde ele, aparentemente, estivera sentado. – Não quer se sentar?

-Hum... OK. – disse a ruiva caminhando em direção à árvore.

-Você está bem, Weasley? Parecia irritada quando apareceu um segundo atrás...

-Estou bem... – murmurou a garota, não querendo entrar no assunto com o rapaz. – Mas e então, Malfoy... o que estava fazendo aqui?

-Ah... – o rapaz desviou o olhar e corou ligeiramente. – Nada demais... apenas pensando.

-Pensando? Em que? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa, se encostando ao tronco da árvore.

-Não em_ que_, Weasley. Em _quem_...

-Tudo bem então... em quem?

-Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou o loiro se aproximando da moça.

-Hum... acho... acho que não quero mais... – disse ela vendo o rapaz se aproximar lentamente.

-Estava pensando em você...

-Em... em mim? – gaguejou ela.

-Sim, em você. E em como eu arranjaria uma oportunidade de fazer isso... – e assim que terminou de falar, a agarrou e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Draco não aprofundou o beijo, apenas manteve o contato entre seus lábios, sentindo o sabor da garota, seu calor e seu hálito se misturando ao seu. Gina permitiu o contato por poucos segundos para depois empurra-lo:

-Você se lembra do que eu disse a você Malfoy? Se lembra do que eu disse que faria se você tentasse me beijar de novo? – perguntou ela com a voz tremida. Malfoy suspirou pesadamente antes de responder:

-Você disse que não iria se responsabilizar pelos seus atos. – afirmou o loiro olhando para a expressão no rosto dela, e não reconhecendo o sentimento. Não sabia se era raiva, ódio ou desprezo.

-_Exatamente_. – confirmou Gina. – Foi exatamente o que eu disse. – e depois de dizer essas palavras, agarrou Malfoy pela gola e o puxou para outro beijo, mas dessa vez, o beijo fora aprofundado e a iniciativa fora toda dela.

XxXxX

-Perfeito? – perguntou uma atônita Hermione. – Como assim _perfeito_?

Guilherme riu e se levantou calmamente de sua cadeira, se aproximando de Rony. Tirou um pequeno papel dobrado de dentro do casaco, acompanhado de um frasco com uma poção laranja berrante. Entregou ambas as coisas para Rony, para depois tirar mais dois frascos de dentro do casaco e estender um deles à Harry.

-Beba... vai aliviar a ardência de sua garganta. – disse o rapaz, para depois ele próprio beber o terceiro frasco da poção.

-O que está havendo, afinal? – perguntou uma confusa Hermione, enquanto Harry e Rony bebiam as poções. Guilherme sorriu, contente com a pergunta da amiga. Apontou para a garrafa cheia do líquido vermelho-fogo e disse:

-Aquilo ali não é Uísque de Fogo, Mione. É uma poção ardente.

-Poção Ardente? – perguntou ela sem entender. – Vocês querem me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Eu combinei com o Weasley aqui... – apontou para Rony que sorriu. - ...para que fizéssemos essa ceninha. Ficou bem convincente, não acha?

-Ceninha? _Ceninha_? – perguntou a morena incrédula. – Com que objetivo?

-Enganar a Susan... – disse Guilherme simplesmente, e vendo a cara de revolta da menina continuou: - É que eu pretendo fazer uma surpresa de Dia dos Namorados para ela. Pedi ao Weasley para me ajudar no que ele concordou em troca de... – ele parou de falar com o pigarro de Rony. - ...em troca da satisfação de fazer um casal de namorados feliz. Muito obrigado, Weasley.

-Não foi nada... – corou Rony sob o olhar intimidante de Hermione.

-Bom, se vocês me dão licença, tenho que _''fazer as pazes"_ com a minha namorada... – disse Guilherme sorrindo. Fez algumas recomendações para Harry não se afastar de Rony e Hermione e saiu do bar.

-E então Ronald... quando foi que vocês dois bolaram esse plano? – perguntou Hermione erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Rony ergueu os olhos, sorridente, do pequeno papel que estivera lendo para olhar a amiga. Guardou o papel dobrado no bolso e bebeu um gole de cerveja amanteigada, para depois responder:

-Foi hoje de manhã, Mione... – disse ele fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

-Hoje?

-Uhum... Quando acordei hoje, encontrei um bilhete dizendo que Guilherme queria falar comigo. E quando eu desci, ele estava na Sala Comunal me esperando...

_Flashback_

_Rony abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou preguiçosamente para Harry, que insistia em dizer que se ele não se levantasse logo, iriam se atrasar para o passeio a Hogsmeade. Rony concordou com o amigo e se sentou na cama. Harry vendo que o amigo estava acordado e ia se aprontar, disse que o esperaria na Sala Comunal. Rony concordou novamente com a cabeça quando o moreno saiu do quarto. O ruivo podia ouvir o sonoro ronco de Neville por trás das cortinas da cama do garoto. Se levantou e começou a se arrumar. Assim que terminou de colocar o tênis, viu uma coruja das torres parada na janela, olhando para ele. Se aproximou da mesma e retirou o pergaminho dela, para abri-lo em seguida. A mensagem era simples e rápida:_

"Weasley, me procure assim que acordar. Preciso falar com você.

Guilherme"

_Rony se apressou em descer. Assim que chegou à Sala Comunal, localizou uma pequena multidão se aglomerando ao redor do quadro de avisos. Passou os olhos pela sala e viu Guilherme em frente a uma janela, olhando para o jardim. Aproximou-se e perguntou:_

_-Você queria falar comigo_

_-Ah... olá Rony. Sim, bem... Eu preciso de sua ajuda em uma coisa..._

_-E o que seria? – interrompeu Rony._

_-É uma surpresa do Dia dos Namorados para Susan. Você pode me ajudar?_

_-Eu não sei... – disse Rony indeciso._

_-Ora vamos... se você me ajudar, eu te ajudo também. – disse o moreno lançando um olhar rápido ao redor._

_-Me ajudar com o que? – perguntou Rony olhando para o rapaz, sério._

_-Eu te consigo o endereço da Lovegood... – disse Guilherme indo direto ao assunto. Ele viu o ruivo corar e escondeu um sorriso triunfante._

_-E pa... para que eu iria qu... querer o ender...? – perguntou Rony corando e gaguejando um pouco._

_-Sei que você não vai assumir para mim que gosta dela, e nem eu vou insistir nisso... – disse Guilherme em voz baixa, fazendo uma pausa. – É você quem sabe, Weasley. Se você me ajudar eu te arranjo a localização da garota._

_-Simples assim? – perguntou o ruivo considerando a proposta, ainda corado._

_-Simples assim... – concordou o moreno._

_-E o que eu teria que fazer, se eu aceitasse?_

_-Nada demais. Eu iria lhe oferecer uma bebida e depois de alguns copos você deveria se fingir de bêbado. Eu conheço a Susan e ela não suporta esse tipo de coisa, então com toda a certeza ela iria e vai brigar comigo. E é só isso, depois eu te entrego o endereço._

_-Só isso? – perguntou Rony se sentindo tentado aceitar._

_-É só, eu juro. E então, você aceita me ajudar?_

_-Tudo bem, mas você não pode contar à ninguém... – disse o ruivo corando ao apertar a mão do rapaz de olhos cor de mel._

_-Certo, eu não conto. – Guilherme parou de falar um instante antes de perguntar: - Hum, Weasley... você gosta mesmo da Lovego...?_

_-Não pergunte! – cortou Rony rapidamente, corando até a raiz do cabelo e se afastando, e deixando um sorridente Guilherme para trás._

_Fim do Flashback_

-E foi isso. – disse Rony, terminando de contar a Harry e Hermione o que ocorrera naquela manhã, omitindo, é claro, a parte da conversa que envolvia Luna Lovegood.

-Mas você não sabe qual a surpresa que Guilherme preparou para Susy? – perguntou Hermione no que Rony negou com a cabeça. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo sua curiosidade ao máximo.

-Pode dizer Hermione... – disse Harry sorrindo ao ver a cara dela. – Diga que quer ver o que ele vai aprontar... Assuma que você está morta de curiosidade...

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... eu assumo... estou me mordendo de curiosidade... – disse a garota rindo junto com os garotos. – Podemos ir dar uma espiadinha...?

Os garotos concordaram e se apressaram em sair do bar. Caminharam pela rua principal do povoado, procurando o casal de namorados, quando viram uma espalhafatosa comemoração de namorados em frente a uma joalheria. Inúmeros balões vermelhos e rosas flutuavam ao redor do casal, buquês e mais buquês de rosas os cercavam e uma melodia romântica e lenta tocava. Vários casais se juntavam ao redor do casal, observando a cena. Assim que Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao meio da confusão, viram Guilherme e Susan se beijando embaixo de um coração feito de balões. Várias fitas douradas caiam sobre eles, que não pareciam se importar.

-Droga, chegamos tarde demais... – murmurou Hermione desapontada. Ouviram uma risada irônica atrás de si e se viraram para ver Malfoy se aproximar:

-Esse é o cúmulo da solidão não é _Sangue-Ruim_? Ficar desapontada porque não presenciou um beijo de um casal... Tsc, tsc, tsc... – disse Malfoy balançando a cabeça e debochando. – Por que não pensa em arranjar um namorado pra você, ao invés de ficar invejando as outras garotas? É claro que se você só puder escolher entre o Potter e o Weasley, que são os únicos que lhe agüentam, você estará ferrada mesmo...

-Vai passear Malfoy... – resmungou Rony, os punhos fechados, se segurando para não partir para cima do loiro. No segundo seguinte Gina apareceu ao lado de Malfoy e lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas e um pisão em seu pé, para depois se postar ao lado dos amigos:

-É... vai passear Malfoy... – disse a ruiva fazendo cara de zangada. Draco com uma careta de desagrado, se afastou em silêncio.

Gina se virou para os amigos e não se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione segurava Harry e Rony pelas costas das vestes.

-Ei vocês... relaxem, ele já foi. – disse a ruiva para os garotos. Se aproximou de Hermione: - O que acha de irmos escolher as nossas fantasias? Não temos muito tempo, pois logo o passeio irá terminar.

-É uma boa idéia Gina. – disse Susan se aproximando de mãos dadas com o namorado. Era bem visível que ambos usavam alianças prateadas nos anelares direitos, pois o brilho que desprendia dos anéis era mágico e chamava a atenção de todos que estavam perto.

-Certo. Então, Susy, você vai às compras com as garotas e eu vou com Rony e Harry e nos encontramos no castelo, certo?

-OK, Gui... Nos vemos lá então. – disse a moça se despedindo com um selinho e se afastando com as garotas pela rua principal.

XxXxX

-Vocês têm alguma idéia das fantasias que vão querer? – perguntou a gentil moça da loja de fantasias para Harry, Rony e Guilherme.

-Eu não sei... vocês têm alguma idéia? – perguntou Harry no que Guilherme respondeu de imediato, vindo do balcão da loja com uma roupa embrulhada.

-Eu já tinha encomendado a minha... – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

-Você encomendou a sua fantasia? Quando? – perguntou Rony entrando em desespero na loja movimentada.

-Hoje pela manhã. É que eu vou fazer par com a Susan... nossas fantasias se completam.

-Você vai de que, afinal? – perguntou Harry curioso olhando para o embrulho lacrado.

-É segredo. Vocês verão quando eu for me aprontar...

-Droga... – murmurou Rony bufando.

-Vocês têm fantasias trouxas aqui, suponho. – disse Guilherme à atendente que sorria debilmente para eles.

-Sim, sim, temos muitas fantas...

-Você tem de _El Zorro_? – interrompeu o garoto dos olhos cor de mel.

-Eu preciso verificar, mas acho que ainda temos. – disse a moça insegura.

-Ótimo, então vamos levar uma.

-Mas se você já tem fantasia, pra que é essa de Zorro? – perguntou Harry.

-Para você, Harry. Acredite, nada que um ou dois feitiços não façam... vai ficar perfeita em você.

-Acho que isso não vai dar certo. – resmungou um Harry torcendo o nariz enquanto Guilherme ria.

XxXxX

-Eu estou pronto... e você como está indo? – perguntou Rony sentando-se em sua cama.

-Estou praticamente pronto também. – disse Guilherme se sentando em sua cama. Segurou aldrava de flechas e com um movimento de varinha, as coloriu de verde. Pegou o arco de mogno brilhante e o envergou para prender a corda. O esforço contínuo por parte do garoto, chamou a atenção de Rony que ficou observando-o. Uma das pontas do arco estava apoiada no chão, sendo segurada pelo pé de Guilherme, a outra ponta era forçada para baixo, para encaixar a corda e formar uma perfeita arma. A corda fina e quase invisível finalmente foi afixada à ponta do arco, permitindo que Guilherme a soltasse, deixando a corda esticada ao máximo e o arco perfeito. O garoto soltou um suspiro e se jogou sobre a cama. Rony curioso, não conteve a pergunta:

-O que você está fazendo, afinal?

-Arrumando meu arco. – disse o garoto, ofegante, dando um toque de varinha no arco e fazendo-o ganhar tons verdes em toda a sua extensão.

-Ótimo e está fazendo isso por que...?

-É a minha fantasia. Eu vou de Robin Hood e a Susan vai de Lady Mary que é o par romântico dele.

-Essa roupa é de Robin Hood?

-É claro que sim. – disse Guilherme se levantando e se olhando no espelho de corpo. Sua roupa era constituída por um colete sem mangas e uma calça, tinham uma aparência brilhante de couro e eram verde-escuras com traços verde-claro e preto, ele usava protetores verdes e pretos em ambos os braços e prendera as flechas e o arco às costas. Sobre sua cama estava uma máscara simples, que cobria apenas a área ao redor dos olhos, e também era verde.

-E... quem seria Robin Hood?

-Deixa pra lá... – dizia o garoto, quando Harry finalmente saiu do banheiro. – Eu disse que ia ficar perfeito não disse...

-Eu 'tô ridículo. – murmurou Harry se olhando no espelho também.

-Ora que é isso Harry. É uma festa à fantasia, todos estarão ridículos.

-Eu não vou sair assim...

-Por quê? – perguntou Rony o olhando.

-Como assim _por quê_? Olha só pra mim...

-É só darmos um jeito de você não ser você... – disse Guilherme tirando a varinha das vestes. – Assim. – e deu um toque de varinha na cabeça de Harry.

Imediatamente Harry sentiu seu cabelo crescer, passando ligeiramente dos ombros e alcançando seus olhos. Guilherme deu um toque de varinha no seu pescoço e Harry sentiu sua garganta esquentar e depois voltar ao normal e depois o rapaz apontou a varinha para seus olhos que Harry pôde ver pelo espelho, se tornaram castanho-esverdeados.

-Uau... – murmurou o garoto se olhando e notando que sua voz também estava diferente, bem mais grossa.

-Minha vez... – disse o rapaz dando um toque de varinha na própria cabeça, mudando seu cabelo negro para um castanho-claro. Pegou a máscara que estava sobre sua cama e a colocou no rosto. Estava quase irreconhecível, exceto pela fina cicatriz horizontal em sua bochecha e pelos olhos cor de mel. Harry também colocou sua máscara negra sobre os olhos. A máscara havia sido enfeitiçada para ele poder dispensar os óculos naquela noite. Rony estava com vestes laranja-berrante, que o caracterizava como um jogador dos Chuddley Cannons.

Todos prontos, decidiram descer para encontrar as garotas. A Sala Comunal estava muito mais cheia do que de costume. As pessoas se aglomeravam, à espera de seus pares ou amigos. Rony reclamava que estava morrendo de fome e que as garotas demorariam demais para descer.

-Por que vocês não vão indo para o baile? – disse Guilherme consultando o relógio na parede. - Já deve estar começando. Podem ir, eu espero as garotas.

-Certo. Estaremos andando por lá. – avisou Harry.

-Pode deixar que eu acho vocês. – disse Robin Hood sorrindo.

-OK. – disse Harry se afastando com Rony.

Não demorou muito e Harry já adentrava o Salão Principal. A iluminação era precária. As luzes piscavam e o salão parecia muito uma discoteca trouxa. Harry se serviu de uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto Rony pegava vários salgadinhos e enfiava de uma vez na boca. A música que tocava lembrava nitidamente As Esquisitonas. Os minutos se passaram lentamente, enquanto o Salão ia enchendo de pessoas. Alguns casais se sentavam em distantes mesas brancas, deixando o centro do salão para os dançarinos. Logo Guilherme apareceu com Susan e Gina. Susan estava realmente bonita naquele vestido medieval. Seu vestido era branco e azul-claro, seu cabelo estava arrumado em um elegante coque, onde havia um véu transparente preso. Ela usava uma espécie de cordão com uma pérola em forma de lágrima. Gina estava quase irreconhecível com uma roupa dourada e branca e com cabelos negros. Seus olhos estavam pintados de uma maneira única que só podia simbolizar Cleópatra.

Guilherme se aproximou dos garotos e os cumprimentou. Harry cumprimentou Gina e Susan e elogiou suas fantasias. As garotas também o elogiaram dizendo que ele estava muito bonito.

-Mas... onde está Hermione? – perguntou o rapaz olhando em volta à procura da amiga.

-Ela disse que talvez não venha. – disse Gina olhando disfarçadamente para Guilherme que lhe fez um breve e imperceptível aceno de cabeça.

-Mas... por que?

-Eu não sei. Ela estava em dúvida. – disse a ex-ruiva pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – Vou dar uma volta. Nos vemos depois. – e sumiu de vista.

-Bem, aproveitem a festa, OK? – disse Guilherme estendendo a mão para Susan. – Aceita essa dança, _milady_?

-É claro, senhor... – disse ela rindo e se afastando para dançar com o namorado.

Harry se viu sozinho no meio do baile, pois Rony se entupia de comida na mesa. Meio desanimado, Harry se sentou em uma fofa cadeira de estofado vermelho encostada à parede. Ficou apenas observando o movimento lento e contínuo de pessoas que dançavam no meio do salão. Arrumou a máscara no rosto e alisou a franja para ter certeza de que não seria reconhecido. Sentia que estava atraindo um ou outro olhar, mas não era por causa de sua bem escondida cicatriz. Foi nesse clima de monotonia que ele a viu. Uma garota esbelta e magra, mas com curvas bem delineadas entrou no Salão. Seus cabelos estavam elegantemente arrumados atrás da cabeça, embora deixasse uma mecha balançar levemente de cada lado de seu rosto, emoldurando suas feições. Seu cabelo era castanho-claro, quase loiro e ela usava um _vestido tomara-que-caia_ vermelho sensualmente decotado. Havia uma abertura lateral no vestido, que deixava à mostra suas pernas curvilíneas e bem torneadas. Usava uma máscara vermelha e brilhante no rosto e carregava uma bolsa também vermelha. Seu colo estava nu e à mostra pelo decote.

A moça caminhou alguns passos para dentro do Salão e Harry não foi o único garoto a olhar para ela. Vendo que chamara certa atenção, deu um sorriso sexy e perfeito com os lábios pintados de escarlate, mostrando dentes muito brancos e retos. Varreu o Salão rapidamente com o olhar como se estivesse à procura de alguém. Piscou rapidamente e caminhou até onde Harry estava e se sentou na única cadeira vaga que havia em muitos metros, a cadeira cor de vinho ao lado de Harry. O rapaz sentiu sua garganta secar e suas mãos começarem a suar. Ela era ainda mais bonita de perto. Assim que ela se dirigiu na sua direção, Harry virou o rosto para o outro lado e apenas depois de alguns segundo ele arriscou um olhar para a garota.

-Olá. – cumprimentou ela, em uma voz roucamente familiar.

-Ah... oi. – respondeu Harry na sua nova e grossa voz. Para ocupar a boca e não falar besteiras, o rapaz sorveu um grande gole de sua garrafa.

-Você não teria visto Gina Weasley da Grifinória, por aqui, teria? – perguntou a garota, puxando assunto.

-Eu a vi, mas depois ela sumiu na pista de dança. – respondeu Harry, pensando que ele iria obrigar Gina a apresentá-lo àquela garota. Não sabia quem ela era, mas sabia que Gina era bem popular em Hogwarts e que aquela garota poderia ser de qualquer casa, embora pela escolha das cores, ela parecesse ser Grifinória.

-Ah, entendo. – disse a moça sorrindo para Harry e olhando-o nos olhos.

-Hum... qual é o seu nome? – perguntou ele, tomando coragem para manter, no mínimo, uma conversa normal com a garota.

-Não vamos falar em nomes nessa noite. Você pode me chamar apenas de _Lust_.

-OK, Lust. – disse Harry rindo do nome que a moça escolhera.

-E você? Qual o seu nome?

-Meu nome é... – começou Harry automaticamente, mas foi interrompido por um dedo da garota que tocou seus lábios, fazendo-o parar de falar.

-Nada de nomes hoje, querido. Me diga um nome que se encaixa com você, apenas isso. Essa noite você pode ser quem quiser, por isso aproveite.

Harry parou um segundo para pensar em um nome. Decidiu se nomear com o que estava sentindo.

-Pode me chamar de _Lonely_.

-Lonely é? Uma boa escolha, na minha opinião. – disse a moça sorrindo e se encostando no estofado vinho da cadeira. – Então, devo presumir que você está sozinho aqui, hoje?

-Eu não sei... você deve? – brincou o garoto fazendo a moça sorrir. – Sim, estou só.

-Mas que pena. Onde estão seus amigos? – perguntou Lust movendo a cadeira alguns centímetros mais para perto de Harry.

-Não faço idéia... – disse Harry em voz alta, para depois acrescentar em pensamentos _"...e nem quero fazer"_.

-Ah, sei... – comentou Lust cruzando as pernas e deixando seu salto-alto balançar ao som da música que estava tocando.

-E então... – começou Harry tentando puxar assunto. – Em que Casa você estuda?

-Isso importa? – perguntou a moça gentilmente, descruzando as pernas e se levantando. Olhou para a pista de dança, onde haviam vários casais dançando uma música lenta e romântica. – Você não gostaria de dançar comigo?

Harry sentiu seu rosto corar e agradeceu à má iluminação do Salão, para depois pigarrear, se levantar e dizer:

-Claro que sim.

-Ótimo. – disse a garota pegando-o pela mão e o levando para a pista de dança. Harry estava abismado com a moça. Ela era linda, gentil, engraçada e divertida. Pararam no meio da pista de dança e a moça começou a guiá-lo. Mesmo de salto, Lust conseguia ser apenas alguns centímetros mais baixa que Harry, o que os deixava praticamente cara-a-cara. A moça enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Harry, colocou as mãos do garoto em sua cintura e depois encostou seu rosto macio no rosto de Harry, fazendo com que o espaço entre seus corpos fosse o menor possível. Harry momentaneamente esquecera de todos os seus problemas, se deixou levar pelo perfume adocicado que desprendia do pescoço da garota, pela música lenta e pela voz baixa e rouca da garota, que cantarolava a canção aos sussurros em seu ouvido.

-Sabe Lonely... eu acho que foi o destino que o colocou em meu caminho... – sussurrou ela roucamente no ouvido de Harry, provocando um arrepio.

-Porque diz isso? – perguntou Harry em voz baixa, também no ouvido da moça, onde havia um brinco simples e brilhante.

-Por que estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo e acho que não sou correspondida...

-Sério? – perguntou Harry sem entender o motivo dela lhe dizer aquilo.

-É... e sabe o que é pior? O pior é que ele é tão incrível, tão gentil, tão especial que eu não consigo odiá-lo... não consigo odiá-lo por não me amar como eu o amo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, apenas ouvia atentamente as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido, sentindo que eram sinceras e profundas e lhe tocavam fundo no peito.

-E... no fundo, eu acho que o entendo. Ele tem medo dessa Guerra, como todos nós temos. E eu sei que enquanto ela não acabar, nós não teremos chance de ficarmos juntos. Por isso eu queria te pedir um favor.

-Um favor? – perguntou Harry surpreso, sem entender o que ele tinha a ver com aquilo tudo.

-Sim. Você poderia me dar um beijo?

-Um beijo? – indagou Harry se afastando da garota e a olhando através de ambas as máscaras.

-É. Você pode me beijar? Me beijar como se fosse ele?

-E porque eu... porque você quer isso? – perguntou ele olhando à volta e depois de volta para ela.

-Eu quero aproveitar a situação. Você não sabe quem eu sou, e eu não sei quem você é, por isso eu quero um beijo seu. Me faça esse favor. Me deixe acreditar por alguns segundos que você é o meu amado e que me ama também.

Harry não soube o que dizer, novamente. Olhava nos olhos castanhos da moça e acreditava cegamente em tudo o que ela lhe dizia. Não podia evitar tal sentimento de crença profunda por ela. A moça estava sendo sincera e lhe confiando seus segredos. Ainda indeciso o rapaz apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. A moça deu um leve sorriso e começou a se aproximar. Enquanto fechava os olhos, enlaçou o pescoço de Harry novamente e antes que seus lábios se tocassem, murmurou:

-Obrigada... por tudo... – foram as últimas palavras que Harry ouviu antes que a boca macia de Lust tocasse a sua. Harry, novamente, colocou suas mãos na cintura da garota e fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume da garota entrar por suas narinas, inebriando-lhe, juntamente com o beijo adocicado que ela lhe dava. Quando Harry se deu conta de que estava retribuindo apaixonadamente ao beijo da moça desconhecida, parou de beijá-la e se afastou de Lust. Ela estava com o batom meio borrado, mas mesmo assim estava linda e com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry não pôde deixar de olhar em volta, onde várias pessoas os olhavam. Os garotos olhavam com inveja dele, as garotas com inveja dela. A moça pegou Harry pela mão e o guiou para fora do Salão. Assim que saíram do salão, a música pareceu mudar magicamente de lenta e romântica para uma mais rápida e dançante. Passaram pelo Saguão de Entrada onde viram alguns casais se agarrando como uma fada e um rei, um lobo e uma medi-bruxa e um Júlio César e uma Cleópatra, entre outros.

O jardim estava bem iluminado e extremamente romântico com enormes roseiras vermelhas iluminadas e bancos de pedra. Lust e Harry se sentaram em um desses bancos e ficaram se olhando. Tomada por um novo impulso, Lust agarrou a nuca de Harry e o puxou para um novo beijo. Harry não se incomodou e até mesmo retribuiu ao beijo da garota. Tinha a impressão que ela sequer se lembrava que gostava do melhor amigo naquele momento. A moça se afastou novamente e olhou para Harry, com aquele simpático e gentil sorriso a povoar-lhe os lábios vermelhos. Ela se levantou e disse:

-Novamente, obrigada... por tudo... _Harry_. – e ao notar o que havia dito, se virou e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo, desaparecendo de vista.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem aqui está o novo cap... Espero q gostem... Como já disse antes estou mto sem tempo... Agradeçam ao feriado de por esse cap, senão só viria semana q vem... O próximo cap?? Não tem previsão ainda, mas assim que estiver pronto, postarei... Desculpem qlq erro no texto, nem tive tempo de betar... Só mais uma coisa, ''Lust" e "Lonely" querem dizer respectivamente Luxúria e Sozinho...  
Eh soh...  
Abraços e Comentem q eu posto mais rápido... xD


	33. Molhados

_**Capítulo 32 – Molhados **_

Harry ficou parado, estupefato, olhando para a silhueta da moça que sumiu ao entrar no castelo. Ficou estático. Ela sussurrara seu nome. Sabia quem ele era. Harry tinha absoluta certeza de que não dissera seu nome à garota e ela não poderia ter descoberto pela aparência dele. Checou a franja comprida e ela continuava a esconder a cicatriz em forma de raio. Pensando com mais calma, parecia bem estranho que uma garota tão atraente como ela se dirigisse exatamente para o lugar onde Harry ficara sentado, _por coincidência_. Ela se dirigira para aquele lado, por causa dele. Harry recostou no banco de pedra, suspirando. O que foi que ocorrera ali? Por que ela fizera tudo aquilo se sabia quem ele era? E ele, sabia quem ela era? Não, Harry não imaginava quem ela poderia ser, embora uma vozinha em sua cabeça insistisse que _poderia, deveria e era_ Hermione. Ele estranhara a ausência da amiga no baile desde o início. E aquilo explicava tudo. Ela se ausentara como Hermione para estar presente como _Lust, a mulher de vermelho_.

-Na verdade Harry, o termo é _dama de vermelho_. – disse uma voz.

-O quê? – sobressaltou-se Harry erguendo a cabeça e vendo Guilherme à sua frente.

-_Dama de vermelho_, Harry. – repetiu o garoto e vendo a cara de interrogação de Harry, o rapaz se sentou e explicou: - Você estava pensando tão alto que e ouvi dali... – e apontou para a margem do lago, a vários metros de distância do banco em que estavam sentados.

-Eu estava...

-Estava pensando em voz alta. Acho que estava tão concentrado e perdido em pensamentos que nem notou. – respondeu Guilherme à pergunta incompleta do garoto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, onde Harry voltou a pensar em Lust ou Hermione ou quem fosse. Os trejeitos e os modos da moça lembravam vagamente alguém a Harry e ele tinha quase certeza de que era Hermione.

-Por que você não considera a hipótese de que ela simplesmente não quis vir ao baile?

-Ah? – perguntou um perdido Harry erguendo novamente a cabeça.

-Você estava pensando em voz alta de novo. – disse Guilherme revirando os olhos e sorrindo.

-É... pelo jeito eu estou fazendo muito disso ultimamente. – disse Harry se levantando bufando.

Assim que o moreno de olhos verdes se levantou, um pequeno objeto brilhante caiu de sua roupa, coisa que não passou despercebida por Guilherme que logo o avisou. Harry se abaixou rapidamente a apanhou o objeto, trazendo-o para perto dos olhos. Utilizando um pouco da luz encantada do jardim, pôde constatar que era um brinco. Um brinco de Lust.

-O que é? – perguntou Guilherme curioso.

-Nada demais. – mentiu Harry embolsando o pequeno objeto. – E então... o que faz por aqui? Por que não está com a Susan?

-Ah... ela já foi se deitar. – respondeu o garoto, sorrindo e se lembrando do que acontecera minutos atrás.

_Flashback_

_Guilherme e Susan caminhavam pelo jardim calmamente. Estavam andando pelo caminho que fora enfeitiçado para ficar iluminado. Não havia conversa entre ambos, apenas andavam silenciosamente, de mãos dadas, apreciando a companhia do outro. Quando se aproximavam de uma árvore onde havia uma lixeira encostada, Susan puxou assunto:_

_-E então, por que você escolheu essa fantasia de Robin Hood?_

_-Eu não sei... por que você escolheu essa fantasia de Lady Mary?_

_Ambos sorriram levemente._

_-Vamos fazer um jogo... – propôs a moça. Ela caminhou até a lata de lixo encostada à árvore e pegou uma latinha de refrigerante trouxa que estava no chão ao lado da lata de lixo. Colocou a latinha sobre a tampa da lata de lixo e voltou para o lado do namorado._

_-O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou ele sorrindo._

_-Acerte a latinha de refrigerante... – disse ela simplesmente._

_-E qual é o meu prêmio se eu acertar? O que eu ganho? – perguntou ele tirando o arco das costas e apoiando uma ponta no chão e o rosto na outra ponta._

_-Se você acertar, eu termino a minha greve dos seus beijos. – disse ela fazendo cara de boa moça. - O que você acha?_

_-É. É um bom prêmio. – concordou o rapaz. – Certo. Acordo fechado, mas faça silêncio, eu preciso me concentrar._

_-Certo. – riu ela passando dois dedos pela boca, fingindo que a trancou._

_-Segure aqui. – disse o rapaz lhe estendendo o arco. Quando a moça segurou a arma, percebeu que era de verdade e não um simples adereço como ela pensava de início. Depois que passou o arco para a garota, Guilherme puxou uma das flechas do suporte em suas costas e a analisou. Checou se as três penas estavam retas e posicionas a cada 120 graus, checou o peso da flecha, a estabilidade e se a mesma estava retilínea. Por fim pegou seu arco de volta e se preparou. Testou a corda, puxando-a uma vez. Quando a soltou, ela fez um som melodioso como uma harpa, de tão esticada que a corda estava. Sorriu brevemente. Aquilo seria extremamente fácil, visto que estava apenas a uns 7 metros do alvo. Passou o dedo de leve pela ponta da flecha para ver se estava afiada. Estava ligeiramente cega, mas daria para um tiro simples à curta distância. Aquelas flechas que Guilherme estava carregando não tinham ponta triangular como grande parte das flechas, apenas a ponta da haste era afiada, como a ponta de um lápis. O rapaz olhou para a namorada e sorriu. Ambos adoravam fazer joguinhos um com o outro. Ele adorava aquilo mais do que ela podia imaginar. Postou-se com o arco em posição e esticou a corda, deixando a flecha preparada para atingir o alvo. Seu rosto sério de concentração se desfez por um milésimo de segundo quando ele lançou um olhar de soslaio para a namorada. Voltou a olhar para o alvo e dando um ligeiro sorriso, moveu propositalmente sua mão de apoio um centímetro para cima, para depois soltar a corda e fazer a flecha voar._

_-Uh... que pena. Essa foi quase Robin Hood... quem sabe de uma próxima vez. – disse ela rindo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, para depois se afastar, rumo ao castelo, rindo e acenando._

_Guilherme riu um pouco e se aproximou de seu alvo. A latinha de refrigerante continuava imóvel onde a garota a colocara. Se a flecha tivesse batido um centímetro abaixo, teria acertado. O rapaz puxou a flecha do tronco da árvore, arrancando-a. Olhou por fim para a haste da mesma onde havia um anel de metal preso. A ponta da flecha passara por dentro do círculo do minúsculo anel de metal. Um daqueles anéis que ficam presos sobre as latas de refrigerantes, e são usados para abrir a latinha. O rapaz deixou o pequeno anel brilhante cair sobre a palma de sua mão e antes de jogá-lo na lata do lixo murmurou para si mesmo, com um sorriso:_

_-_Na mosca_._

_Fim do Flashback_

-Entendo... – murmurou Harry chutando uma pedra que voou até o lago.

-Bem... acho que está na hora de irmos para dentro, não?

-É... acho que sim... – concordou o rapaz de olhos verdes, achando que aquela noite já devia ter terminado.

-Ótimo. Vamos. – concordou Guilherme caminhando ao lado de Harry e começando a discutir sobre banalidades.

Harry só se deu conta do quanto estava cansado, quando finalmente se deitou em sua cama, pronto para dormir.

Sentia que aquela noite fora bastante longa e tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era descansar. E embalado pelos hipnotizantes roncos de Rony, Harry adormeceu, pensando em Lust.

XxXxX

-Ainda está muito longe? – perguntou Rony, reclamando pela milésima vez da dor nos pés que aquela caminhada estava lhe causando.

-Não, Weasley. – respondeu um Guilherme já sem paciência. – Estamos quase lá.

-Ótimo. – murmurou Gina, ofegante. – Essas coisas estão pesadas.

A ruiva se referia à grande mochila que todos carregavam. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que havia nelas, pois Guilherme entregara-as fechadas e lacradas com feitiços. Tudo o que era visível de seu conteúdo eram as espadas presas à parte de trás de cada mochila.

O caminho não facilitava. Seguiam por uma íngreme ladeira rochosa, embrenhada em uma clara e úmida floresta. O cascalho e a terra deslizavam facilmente, por isso a caminhada exigia cuidado redobrado. Naquele dia, ao contrário da Primeira expedição, eles não usavam casacos e sim roupas leves e frescas, pois pareciam estar em um lugar tropical. À sua volta podiam ter uma visão de relance, de altas montanhas de pedra, por entre a copa das árvores.

O dia estava claro e quente, o que dificultava mais ainda a caminhada, devido ao calor excessivo. Harry estava ofegante, seus ombros doíam pelo peso da mochila, sua testa gotejava de suor e sua camisa estava grudando na pele, visto que estava molhada pelo suor.

Finalmente saíram em uma clareira plana onde havia uma grande tenda armada. A tenda estava a vários metros da margem de um lago, que parecia ser maior e mais profundo que o lago de Hogwarts. Dentro da tenda estavam Lupin, Quim, Tonks e Moody. Eles estavam sérios e conversavam apontando para um mapa que estava sobre uma mesa de armar. Assim que Guilherme chegou, liderando o pequeno grupo, ele próprio tirou a mochila das costas e a jogou no chão, levantando poeira, devido ao peso da mesma. Aquele ato chamou a atenção dos adultos que os olharam interrogativamente enquanto os outros garotos o imitavam, jogando suas mochilas com alívio no chão.

-O que tem nessas mochilas? Eu não falei para trazerem pouca coisa para chegarem mais rápido? – perguntou Moody olhando para cada um.

-Mas... mas o Guilherme disse... que devíamos traze-las... – resmungou uma Hermione sem fôlego.

-O que há nessas mochilas, afinal? – perguntou um Harry cansado e suado. Todos os olhares se concentraram em Guilherme que havia se sentado no chão e parecia contente.

-Pedras... – respondeu ele simplesmente enquanto bebia água de seu cantil.

-Pedras? Como assim pedras? – perguntou Rony corando nervoso e fazendo cara de raiva.

-Pedras ora... Pedras. – disse Guilherme óbvio. Estalou os dedos e as mochilas dos garotos no chão se abriram, fazendo inúmeras pedras acinzentadas e pesadas rolarem para fora, se espalhando pelo chão de areia.

-O que significa isso? – perguntou Gina, pondo as mãos na cintura, a fúria reprimida na voz.

-Ora vamos... não foi tão ruim assim. Uma curta caminhada de três horas, carregando uma mochila com 10 quilos de pedras por uma trilha íngreme e escorregadia em um quente dia, cuja temperatura é de 35 graus. Foi um bom aquecimento para o que viemos fazer. – disse ele simplesmente, ignorando as caras de incredulidade de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina. Susan, que os acompanhava, não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e revirou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação, enquanto Moody e Lupin riam acompanhados de Quim e Tonks.

Guilherme foi até sua mochila e a abriu. Tirou um punhado de pedras acinzentadas do caminho e pegou um pacote embrulhado em papel pardo. Abriu-o e distribuiu várias vestes para cada um deles, inclusive Lupin e os outros. Harry abriu as vestes e descobriu que era uma espécie de roupa de mergulho. Junto com a roupa, havia uma correia de couro para prender a varinha ao tornozelo.

-Vamos lá, pessoal, vamos nos aprontar... – disse Lupin batendo palmas no que Harry suspirou e se encaminhou para se arrumar.

XxXxX

-Fiquem juntos. Não dispensem, entenderam? – instruía Lupin para eles. Lupin, Tonks e Quim estavam vestindo roupas de mergulho de corpo inteiro, deixando apenas as mãos, os pés e a cabeça de fora. Gina, Hermione e Susan também usavam roupas nesse estilo. Já Harry, Guilherme e Rony, usavam bermudas justas até os joelhos, com bolsos fechados por zíperes. As varinhas iam presas aos seus tornozelos e as espadas às cinturas. Da cintura para cima, os rapazes estavam nus e Harry agradecia mentalmente por isso, visto que podia ver o suor escorrer pela testa das garotas. Uma sensação que estranhara era a aparência de Guilherme. Fazia tempo que não via o rapaz sem camisa e ficou ligeiramente surpreso com o que viu. O corpo do rapaz era bem parecido com o de Harry, magro e com músculos definidos, os de Harry pelo Quadribol e os de Guilherme pelo treinamento físico e com espadas, a diferença era que o peitoral e as costas do rapaz estavam cheias de cicatrizes, resultado da tortura de Voldemort. As marcas estavam escuras e cicatrizadas, mas ainda bem visíveis.

Notou que Moody estava com uma veste de bruxo normal, o que significava que não iria com eles. Minutos antes de entrarem no lago, ouviram vozes e mais três membros da ordem apareceram: Fred e Jorge Weasley e Maximus Clapham. Estavam armados de espadas e pareciam bem sérios. Cumprimentaram a todos com simples acenos de cabeça.

-Verifiquem suas varinhas e espadas e preparem-se. – disse Quim com sua voz lenta e profunda. Harry se baixou e verificou se sua varinha estava bem presa à correia de couro e depois se seu cinto prendia firmemente a bainha da espada. Quando voltou a se levantar, Quim estava oferecendo à Rony, ao seu lado, uma vasilha cheia de algo que o garoto não pôde ver. Rony pegou um bocado do que quer que fosse e levou ao nariz para examinar o cheiro. Quando Quim lhe ofereceu a vasilha, Harry reconheceu imediatamente o guelricho, planta que utilizara em seu 4º Ano para cumprir a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Colocou a mão sobre a erva e pegou certa quantidade, sendo repreendido por Moody, que estava perto.

-Pare de frescuras, Potter. Você não sabe quanto tempo ficará lá embaixo, pegue mais.

Harry, a contragosto, pegou mais um pouco da raiz e colocou em um bolso da bermuda, para depois fechar o zíper do mesmo. Pegou certa quantidade da erva e colocou rapidamente na boca, mastigando rapidamente e se lembrando com certa precisão que da última vez a erva também tinha a consistência borrachenta de lula. Observou que da última vez, a erva não tinha aquele estranho gosto amargo que tomou conta de sua boca. Viu Rony engolindo a erva a alguns metros de Harry, assim como Hermione, Gina, Susan, Guilherme, Tonks, Lupin e Quim. Em um instante, Lupin, Tonks e Quim mergulharam na água do lago, pois a erva fizera efeito. Guilherme conduziu as garotas até ficarem com a água do lago na cintura, e assim que a erva fez efeito, todos entraram na água. Harry respirou fundo uma última vez, antes de sentir a conhecida sensação de ter uma almofada invisível cobrindo sua boca e nariz, impedindo-o de respirar. Estava se preparando para entrar na água, quando notou que Rony estava de joelhos, na areia, com as mãos na garganta, em pânico. Olhou à volta e viu que Moody, Fred, Jorge e Clapham estavam discutindo concentrados na tenda. Podia sentir suas guelras tentando bombear oxigênio para seus pulmões, sem sucesso. Desesperado, pois estava ficando sem ar, Harry correu até o amigo e agarrou-o pelo pulso, arrastando-o até a água. Jogou o amigo com força dentro do lago e depois mergulhou.

Uma sensação de extraordinário alívio invadiu o corpo de Harry. Sentia que o oxigênio era bombeado novamente para todo o seu corpo. Deu uma braçada mais para o fundo da água e achou os companheiros esperando-os.

-Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Lupin, fazendo várias bolhas saírem de sua boca e sua voz soar distorcida dentro da água.

-Nada demais. – mentiu Harry olhando de soslaio para Rony.

-Certo, então vamos. Fiquem juntos. – disse Quim, sua voz soando estranha embaixo d'água.

Harry lançou um último olhar à superfície, pensando que aquela poderia ser a última vez que veria a luz do sol. Ainda podia ver os raios solares se infiltrando timidamente na água.

XxXxX

Assim que começaram a nadar para o fundo, Rony se aproximou de Harry e disse em voz baixa:

-Desculpe por aquilo lá em cima. É que é tão estranho... entrei em pânico.

-Não há problema. Quando eu provei guelricho pela primeira vez, senti o mesmo.

-Ah... é verdade, você o usou no Torneio Tribruxo, não é?

-É... – concordou Harry.

-Façam silêncio. – pediu Tonks na frente deles. – Pode haver criaturas hostis aqui.

-Certo. – concordaram ambos.

Harry sentia que a água estava agradavelmente calma, e isso era estranho. Não havia um peixe ou criatura marinha à vista em qualquer direção que se olhasse. O único movimento visível era o movimento repetitivo e hipnotizante das algas, no chão alguns metros abaixo do lugar em que nadavam. Depois de muitos silenciosos minutos nadando no total vazio, Quim fez um movimento para pararem e começou a cochichar com Lupin e Tonks. Harry estava com um estranho pressentimento. Nenhum lago poderia ser tão vazio. Olhou para os amigos e não se espantou ao ver que alguns já seguravam as varinhas, cautelosamente.

Gina e Hermione estavam ao lado de Susan, ambas segurando as varinhas em uma das mãos, e a outra mão sobre o cabo da espada. Rony estava segurando a varinha, mas mantinha os ouvidos atentos à conversa dos aurores. Guilherme olhava para os lados, o olhar alerta se destacando no rosto, segurando duas varinhas, uma em cada mão.

Harry olhou à própria volta, temeroso. Levou a mão lentamente ao tornozelo e abriu a correia de couro, puxando a varinha.

Estavam em uma espécie de clareira submarina. Era uma parte plana do terreno, onde não haviam algas se movimentando naquela dança silenciosa e hipnotizante. Harry se aproximou de Guilherme e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pelo garoto. Olhou-o interrogativamente, sem entender, até que ouviu a voz do amigo soar alta e clara em sua mente: _"Use legilimência"_.

Harry não entendeu de imediato até que se lembrou da explicação de Hermione sobre telepatia na Sede da Ordem. Concentrou-se encarando o moreno de olhos cor de mel, e sequer precisou murmurar a fórmula do feitiço, quando ouviu novamente sua voz na própria cabeça, dizendo _"Não quebre o contato visual"_.

_"Certo"_ pensou Harry. A sensação era muito parecida com a sensação de usar Legilimência, mas era ainda mais bizarra. Mesmo que quisesse desviar os olhos, não achou que seria capaz. _"Não sei o que fazer"_ pensou Harry novamente. _"Não tem que fazer mais nada Harry, posso te ouvir perfeitamente"_, murmurou a voz de Guilherme em sua cabeça. _"Já estamos usando telepatia?"_ indagou o moreno em pensamentos no que foi respondido do mesmo modo com um simples _"Sim"_. _"Então, por que nós..."_ perguntou Harry, no que foi interrompido por Guilherme novamente: _"...paramos? Paramos pois há algumas criaturas naquelas algas ali na frente, talvez grindylows"_ explicou Guilherme. _"Entendo"_ pensou Harry, desviando os olhos e quebrando a ligação mental.

Não demorou muito e todos já estavam nadando novamente, mas ainda segurando as varinhas em punho. Assim que passaram a nadar sobre as grandes moitas de algas, as criaturas verde-claras saltaram do meio das folhagens, os dentes pontiagudos à mostra, juntamente com os chifres pontudos. Alguns grindylows seguravam cipós e os lançaram, tentando laçar algum dos bruxos nadadores, mas não obtiveram êxito visto que os mesmos estavam preparados para um ataque.

-Todos comigo: _Relaxo_! – disse Lupin à todos. Todos o imitaram nessa ação, fazendo grandes marcas vermelhas de queimaduras surgirem na pele dos grindylows. Eles soltaram gritos estridentes e nadaram de volta para suas moitas de algas.

Voltaram a nadar pela água calma, mas Harry tinha a impressão de que as coisas só iam ficar piores dali para a frente.

XxXxX

À medida que avançavam no percurso, o silêncio pesava cada vez mais. Pararam por alguns momentos para comerem mais guelricho, pois já fazia quase uma hora que estavam nadando. Todos reabastecido, voltaram a nadar. Harry notou que depois que passaram a área dos grindylows, os peixes voltaram a aparecer. Inclusive espécimes bruxas.

-Epa... – estacou Lupin, puxando a varinha e a espada. Todos procuraram o que ele estava olhando e Quim apontou para um cardume que se aproximava deles, no que Lupin explicou o que eram: - É um cardume de Reques.

-Ah não... – exclamaram Guilherme e Hermione em uníssono, puxando as varinha e espadas ao mesmo tempo.

-O que seriam...? – começou a perguntar Rony, mas ninguém precisou responder à sua pergunta incompleta, pois o cardume estava poucos metros à frente deles e ele entendeu.

O restante dos garotos puxou as espadas e as posicionaram em frente ao corpo no exato instante em que um enorme cardume cheio de peixes prateados os alcançava. O pior era que os peixes tinham o corpo todo recoberto por incontáveis espinhos. O número de peixes espinhosos era tão grande que parecia uma massa única se movimentando em direção a eles. Eles estavam tão próximos uns dos outros que Harry duvidava que qualquer coisa que ficasse no meio do cardume não fosse perfurada ou retalhada pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes.

-Ai, ai... – suspirou Guilherme, resignado. – O pior é que eu nem gosto de sushi.

Harry sorriu brevemente ao ouvir o que o colega falara, enquanto firmava a espada nas mãos e se preparava para fatiar os peixes espinhosos.

XxXxX

-Estou ligeiramente entediada. – murmurou uma alegre Gina, enquanto nadavam.

Os garotos pareciam satisfeitos com a _"vitória"_ sobre os Reques, embora Guilherme insistisse que aquilo sequer fora um batalha, estava mais para uma _"aula de culinária"_, segundo as palavras do próprio.

Em determinado momento, os bruxos pararam de nadar e pousaram suavemente no chão de areia do fundo do lago. Pareciam ter chegado ao seu destino.

Em frente à eles estava um enorme arco grego de mármore. Devia ter uns três metros de altura e estava marcando o início de uma estrada feita de pedras. Os dois pilares de base quadrada sustentavam uma placa de mármore branco com gravações ilegíveis.

-É melhor seguirmos a pé daqui. – murmurou Tonks para Lupin e os outros.

-Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

-Não queremos despertar a ira de ninguém, não é? – murmurou a jovem mulher, com uma piscadela. Ao ver a cara de desentendido dos garotos, Lupin explicou, apontando o arco de mármore:

-A partir daqui, é território dos sereianos.

-Há sereianos aqui? – perguntou uma alarmada Hermione.

-Sim, uma colônia inteira. Se não adentrarmos seu território por este caminho, seremos vistos como inimigos.

-Então é bom que ninguém saia do caminho, não é? – murmurou Guilherme olhando para os outros que sorriram.

-Exatamente. – murmurou Quim. – É melhor irmos.

E assim caminharam. A estrada de pedra era bastante longa e rústica, e de cada lado da estrada estavam postos a intervalo de alguns metros, outros pilares de mármore branco com bases quadradas. Em alguns desses, haviam carcaças de grindylows penduradas ou ossadas que pareciam ser humanas.

À medida que caminhavam, podiam ver surgir ao longe a silhueta de uma cidade. As rústicas casas de pedras se erguiam de modo impressionante no horizonte vazio e pouco movimentado do lago.

Não demorou muito tempo e os bruxos já podiam distinguir as silhuetas que cercavam a cidade, inclusive, podiam ver as sombras de inúmeros sereianos, armados com tridentes e lanças rústicas, os esperando para uma calorosa _"recepção"_.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais Harry podia notar o quão selvagens eles pareciam. Suas peles eram verde-claras e seus dentes amarelos e pontiagudos. Seus olhos eram escuros, miúdos e desconfiados. Usavam colares com dentes e seus cabelos eram desgrenhados e parecidos com algas. Tinham fortes rabos de peixe e caras nada amigáveis. Seus braços musculosos seguravam lanças e tridentes de metal enferrujado, mas ainda assim, de aspecto letal; usavam cintos de pele escamosa na cintura e estes prendiam facas, adagas e uma criatura cilíndrica e comprida, que parecia ter um líquido esverdeado dentro. Alguns eram musculosos e quase tão grandes quanto Hagrid. Vários deles ostentavam elmos negros e protetores de peito, feitos de cobre com um símbolo de tridente marcado. No total, pareciam ser cerca de 50 sereianos bem armados, apenas na entrada da cidade, prontos para a _recepção_.

Assim que Harry e os outros se aproximaram o suficiente, vários sereianos saltaram velozmente sobre Lupin, Quim e Tonks, que sequer tiveram tempo de reagir. Houve uma pequena balburdia em que os sereianos lutaram bravamente e instantes depois, Lupin, Quim e Tonks estavam amarrados por grossos cipós. Os sereianos comemoraram, balançando as lanças no alto, gritando. Levaram os bruxos amarrados para dentro da multidão, que ainda comemorava. Só se deram conta da presença dos garotos quando Guilherme pigarreou em alto e bom som. Os sereianos pararam um instante, encarando os garotos, como se estivessem surpresos por eles estarem ali.

Todos os garotos, sem exceção, estavam com cara de tédio esperando que as criaturas os notassem. Não haviam se movido do lugar, mesmo quando os bruxos foram capturados.

-São só crianças. – riu uma das criaturas, um macho grande e musculoso, apontando para eles.

-Só... crianças? – perguntou Guilherme apertando os olhos. Levantou a mão para que todos pudessem ver e estalou os dedos, apontando para o homem.

-ESTUPEFAÇA! – o raio estuporante acertou em cheio a cara verde do sereiano, fazendo-o tombar no chão, levantando uma nuvem de areia. Os sereianos ficaram imóveis os encarando, estupefatos pela sua ousadia. No mesmo instante, Susan saiu de trás de Guilherme, a varinha na mão, e bateu na mão levantada do garoto, como se comemorassem.

-E crianças conseguem fazer isso? – perguntou a garota, cínica, apontando o grandalhão caído no chão.

-Peguem eles. – murmurou um dos sereianos, que aparentava ser o líder, por causa de suas vestimentas e de seu elmo, todo negro, com bordas douradas.

E ele era mesmo um dos líderes, pois assim que ele terminou de falar, inúmeros soldados avançaram contra os garotos. Dessa vez, no entanto, os bruxos estavam preparados. Antes mesmo que os sereianos se aproximassem, os garotos já estavam com varinhas e espadas em punho.

Harry não ficou parado. Assim que os homens-peixe se aproximaram o suficiente, ele lançou todos os feitiços que conhecia, imobilizando muitos deles. Utilizou a espada apenas para desviar as lanças dos oponentes, e se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que conseguia fazer isso.

-Mande-os parar de atacarem meus amigos. AGORA! – berrou a voz de Guilherme de algum ponto à frente de Harry.

-Parem. PAREM! – berrou novamente o líder.

Todos os guerreiros, sereianos ou bruxos, estacaram no lugar e olharam para o ponto de onde vieram os gritos. Lá estava Guilherme com Elizabeth na mão, e a lâmina dessa, no pescoço musculoso e longo do líder dos sereianos.

-Mande seus homens recuarem. Agora. – ordenou Guilherme pressionando a ponta da espada contra a garganta do imponente sereiano.

-Obedeçam. – falou o ameaçado sereiano, em voz baixa, mas mesmo assim, todos os homens-peixe recuaram até ficar alguns metros atrás de seu líder.

-Ótimo. – murmurou Guilherme com um sorriso, olhando nos olhos da criatura, muito mais alta do que ele próprio. – Você sabe muito bem que apesar de você ser bem rápido, eu posso decapitá-lo antes que possa ordenar qualquer coisa ou puxar qualquer arma, não é?

-Sim. – murmurou o homem, ainda tentando manter a pose de líder destemido, embora sua voz tremesse ligeiramente.

-Que bom. Então eu vou abaixar a minha arma. No entanto, se houver qualquer movimento de sua parte ou de seus homens, você morrerá antes que possa pronunciar a palavra _"Morra"_. Estamos entendidos? – indagou o garoto, pressionando a ponta dourada da lâmina contra a garganta do sereiano e fazendo com que uma pequena nuvem de sangue esverdeado se dissipasse lentamente pela água à sua volta.

-Sim, sim... entendido. – resmungou o homem, fechando os olhos de desagrado.

-Que bom. – murmurou Guilherme novamente, enquanto abaixava a lâmina da espada lentamente. – Agora... tenho algumas coisas a dizer, e espero que me ouçam atentamente, todos vocês. – e vendo que toda a atenção estava concentrada em si próprio, sorriu. – Em primeiro lugar, não estamos aqui para guerrear com vocês...

-Não estão aqui para guerrear? – perguntou o general sereiano erguendo a voz, tornando-a mandona como a de um verdadeiro comandante. – Não é o que parece! – terminou apontando os garotos atrás de Guilherme, que ainda seguravam as espadas e varinhas, prontos para uma possível batalha. Um deles, Rony, estava sentado no chão, com um corte bastante profundo na testa.

-Mas é a verdade. E tem mais, não fomos nós que atacamos vocês. Vocês é que nos atacaram antes que pudéssemos nos pronunciar sobre nossa missão aqui. – tais palavras calaram o comandante dos sereianos. – E em segundo lugar, não podemos comunicar nossa missão à vocês, apenas ao seu grande líder.

-Ao nosso líder? – perguntou o comandante, para depois gargalhar. – E você acha que é fácil assim. Você acha que é só chegar aqui e dizer que quer vê-lo que nó o levaremos à ele?

-Bem... é. – confirmou Guilherme, com a cabeça.

-Pois se enganou garoto. Para ver nosso líder, vocês têm que provar que são dignos em uma prova de coragem e honra.

-Certo. Aceitamos qualquer prova que vocês nos dêem, mas sobre o que estamos falando, exatamente? – indagou o bruxo de olhos cor de mel.

-Normalmente são batalhas entre os melhores guerreiros de cada grupo.

-Batalhas, é? – perguntou Guilherme em dúvida. – Que tipo de batalhas?

-Batalhas de um contra um, sem interferência externa, na qual, o guerreiro que vence em uma batalha permanece para outra, até perder ou desistir ou...

-Ou... o que?

-Ou morrer. – sorriu o comandante.

-Para mim parece bom. Um dos meus amigos se machucou por isso apenas cinco de nós lutaremos. Escolha seus cinco melhores guerreiros e me avise quando estiver pronto. As regras das batalhas serão decididas antes que a primeira aconteça. Estaremos à sua espera. – finalizou o moreno se afastando.

-GUILHERME... NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – berrou Lupin, ao longe, sendo amarrado à uma estaca na praça da cidade, à poucos metros da entrada onde estavam.

-LUPIN, NÃO SE META. ESSA ESCOLHA É MINHA. E ALGUÉM FAÇA O FAVOR DE CALAR ESSE CARA AÍ...

Guilherme continuou a caminhar em direção aos amigos e ao passar direto murmurou apenas quatro palavras:

-_Isso vai ser divertido_! – e se afastou, com a cicatriz horizontal faiscando à pouca luz fluvial.

* * *

**N/A:** E aqui está o mais novo e inédito capítulo, recém saido do forno da minha imaginativa e fantasiante mente... Ele sequer foi betado, e isso ocorreu mais pelo fenômeno denominado preguiça, do que pela falta de tempo, por isso desculpem... Como sou um péssimo vestibulando, não tenho estudado muito, o que quer dizer que me ddedicarei um pouco menos à escrever fics para poder passar no bendito vestibular, mas isso não quer dizer que abandonarei minha criação... O processo de postagem é que será mais lento devido ao fato de eu sequer ter começado o novo cap... xD  
E eu quero me explicar tbm qnto ao fato desse enorme e longíssimo cap (espero q gostem), pq eu nunca escrevi um cap com 9 páginas no Word... Isso aconteceu pq eu me recuso terminantemente a parar um cap sem um fim marcantes, seja ele, engraçado, emocionante, romântico, ou pelo menos, com uma frase de impacto...  
Obrigado à todo mundo que lê e num comenta... Vcs gostando da fic e acompanhando, já me dou por satisfeito...  
Até a proxima...  
Abs


	34. Batalhas

_**Capítulo 33 – Batalhas **_

Os sereianos discutiam incessantemente quem iria batalhar com os garotos, sendo liderados pelo seu comandante. Há alguns metros da discussão estavam os jovens bruxos, sentados sobre pedras, aguardando o consenso. Susan estava sentada ao lado de Guilherme, que se recusava a olhá-la, pois sabia que ela o estava encarando. Cansado daquela vigilância sobre si, se virou para a namorada perguntando:

-O que foi Susy?

Ela parecia estar aguardando que ele começasse a falar, pois respondeu de imediato:

-Você acha que foi uma boa idéia aceitar esse desafio?

-E por que não seria? – indagou o rapaz, direcionando seu olhar para os colegas e depois para os sereianos que discutiam próximos.

-Eu só estou dizendo que é perigoso...

-Susan, todos estamos bem treinados. E por outro lado, se não pudermos vencer simples sereianos, que chance teremos contra os Comensais e Voldemort?

A garota soltou o ar rapidamente, fazendo com que uma enorme bolha saísse de sua boca no que deveria ser um suspiro de derrota.

-Tem razão.

-Eu sei que tenho... – gabou-se Guilherme, rindo e piscando um olho.

XxXxX

Harry se aproximou de Hermione, se sentando timidamente ao seu lado. A garota o olhou em silêncio e sorriu brevemente para ele, mas quando ele abriu a boca, ela murmurou em voz baixa:

-Nem comece Harry.

-Mas Mione... – enrolou-se o rapaz, sentindo o desapontamento invadi-lo.

-Você não quer começar com aquelas perguntas agora, não é? – perguntou ela, sorrindo misteriosamente e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-O que tem demais nisso? Eu só faço aquelas perguntas por que você insiste em não respondê-las.

-OK Harry. – desistiu a garota. – Você venceu. Eu não fui ao baile porque eu não quis. Não estava em clima de festa e não estava a fim de ir. Contente?

-E você...?

-Não eu não perdi nenhum brinco naquele dia. – respondeu a moça monotonamente. - E a minha fantasia era de princesa, embora eu não tenha usado-a.

Harry desviou o olhar do rosto da amiga, sentindo a frustração invadi-lo. Estava insistindo naquelas perguntas com Hermione, tinha alguns dias e ela se recusava a respondê-las até aquele momento. Sentiu a mão leve da amiga sobre o próprio ombro e voltou a olhá-la:

-Soube que você conheceu alguém no baile. – disse ela gentilmente.

-É. Era uma garota bem legal. Achei que podia ser você, fazendo uma brincadeira. – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

-Eu? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa. – Porque você achou isso?

-Sei lá. Era parecida com você... no seu jeito, seus modos. Acho que... foi apenas uma impressão. Deixa pra lá. – murmurou o garoto se levantando e se afastando.

Hermione notou que quando o rapaz se levantara, um objeto leve caíra de seu bolso para o chão. A garota pegou do chão o cordão que havia sido amarrado a um brinco brilhante. Olhou do brinco para as costas de Harry e sorriu brevemente.

XxXxX

-Se o que você disse ao Harry é verdade e esse brinco não é seu Mione, deveria pensar seriamente em comprar um par igual a esse, pois combina com você. – murmurou Guilherme se aproximando da garota. Ela o olhou estranhamente e ele lhe estendeu uma tigela com mais guelricho. – Não queremos que acabe o efeito enquanto ainda estivermos aqui, não é? – indagou ele, se afastando quando a morena se serviu da viscosa erva.

A moça o observou servir a erva aos companheiros, inclusive Harry.

XxXxX

Guilherme se aproximou da fileira de sereianos e pediu que levassem um pouco da erva a Lupin e os outros que se encontravam a poucos metros dali. Logo o comandante dos sereianos, que se apresentou como Jynx, se aproximou de Guilherme:

-Nossos 5 guerreiros já foram escolhidos. Vamos combinar as regras que se aplicarão a todos os combates.

-Ótimo. Acho que não deve ser uma batalha até a morte. Concorda que a batalha siga até que um dos guerreiros fique desacordado ou desista?

-Hum... – o sereiano pareceu indeciso, mas por fim concordou: - Certo. Mas vocês não podem usar varinhas.

-OK. – murmurou Guilherme à contragosto – Mas todas as outras armas são permitidas. E nenhum outro guerreiro pode interferir em uma batalha que esta acontecendo. De acordo?

-Sim. – sorriu Jynx, com seus dentes amarelados. – Se vocês nos vencerem chamaremos nosso líder, mas se nós vencermos vocês terão que ir embora. Ah, mais uma coisa... todos os guerreiro só poderão lutar uma vez.

-Certo. Que seja... – murmurou um desanimado Guilherme se afastando.

Assim que o sereiano deu as costas, Guilherme murmurou para si mesmo enquanto sorria:

-Que as batalhas comecem!

XxXxX

Um sereiano enorme se aproximou da arena improvisada à espera de seu oponente. Ele tinha um aspecto selvagem e uns dois metros de altura, bastante alto para os aspectos dos homens-peixe. Estava com o peito nu e segurava um lança ligeiramente enferrujada.

Guilherme se aproximou dos companheiros e murmurou as regras do combate. Por fim decidiu quem seria o colega que enfrentaria o monstro sereia.

-Susan... – começou ele. – Eu quero que você vá.

-Eu? – perguntou surpresa. – Tem certeza?

-Sim, eu tenho. – concordou enquanto caminhavam em direção ao guerreiro impaciente e à arena improvisada no chão de areia do fundo do lago. – Precisamos de uma vitória, por isso escolhi você. Tenho certeza absoluta de que vencerá.

-Mas... – ela pareceu indecisa ao olhar para a criatura. – O que eu devo fazer com ele?

-Faça o que sempre fez comigo. Dê uma surra, derrube-o, coloque a espada em seu pescoço pressionando de leve e mande-o desistir! – afirmou convincentemente.

-Ah é... Eu fazia isso com você, não é? – perguntou, sorrindo saudosa.

-É... mas isso foi antes de começarmos a namorar. – lembrou o moreno.

-É, eu me lembro. Depois do início do namoro eu só te surrava e derrubava no chão. A única mudança foi parar de te ameaçar com a espada.

-Ah sim... bons tempos... quem sabe um dia desses não repetiremos a dose...

-Para que? Pra eu te vencer novamente? Como antigamente? – perguntou a moça só sorrindo para o namorado que correspondia ao seu sorriso, aparentemente ignorando as caras dos colegas e dos sereianos que ouviam a conversa.

-Você continua convencida, não? – analisou o rapaz. - Bem... desde nossa última batalha, eu andei treinando...

-Hum hum. – pigarreou Hermione ali perto. O casal olhou na sua direção e a moça apontou para frente, local onde Susan deveria estar para a luta.

-Ah é... – confirmou a moça entrando no território preparado para a luta. Guilherme beijou seus lábios de leve e disse:

-Vai fundo! – e saiu do terreno da luta. Enquanto se afastava de costas disse em voz alta para ambos os guerreiros: - Boa Sorte!

-Há há há... – gargalhou o sereiano que ia lutar, abafando a voz de Jynx que iniciava oficialmente a batalha. – É bom mesmo desejar toda a sorte pra ela, porque ela vai precisar...

Enquanto o sereiano ria mais ainda, Guilherme que estava a muitos metros fora da arena murmurou mais para si mesmo que para o guerreiro, embora este parecesse ouvi-lo:

-Mas... aquele _"Boa Sorte"_ não foi pra ela...

Ao entender o que Guilherme dissera, o enorme sereiano arregalou os olhos e olhou para a moça, mas ela havia sumido. Olhou à toda a volta procurando por ela, mas não a achou. Olhou interrogativamente para Guilherme que fez um gesto apontando para cima. Ao levantar a cabeça para olhar o que ele apontava, tudo o que viu foi um enorme pedaço de metal, acertando seu rosto em cheio, antes de tudo escurecer.

XxXxX

Harry se surpreendeu com a velocidade da garota. Assim que o comandante dos sereianos iniciou a batalha, ela correu velozmente, saindo do campo de visão do oponente, que ria abertamente. Em um segundo ela retirara a espada da cintura, com bainha e tudo, e pegara impulso em uma enorme pedra próxima. Subiu velozmente na água que os cercava e quando caia, segurou a espada como um bastão e bateu em cheio na cara do enorme sereiano, derrubando-o instantaneamente no chão e levantando uma grande nuvem de areia. Apenas em momentos como aquele é que Harry se lembrava que estava embaixo d'água. Já havia se acostumado e se sentia como se estivesse em terra firme e cercado de ar normal.

No instante seguinte, Susan já estava se retirando da arena submarina. Vários sereianos arrastaram o perdedor para longe das vistas de todos e uma fêmea de aspecto bastante selvagem tomou seu lugar.

Guilherme se dirigiu à Gina e pediu que ela fosse. A moça ruiva se dirigiu até a arena sem sequer perguntar o motivo da escolha do rapaz. Ao entrar na mesma arena que a selvagem sereiana, puxou a espada e se preparou para o combate.

A selvagem segurou sua lança mais firmemente e começou a se movimentar ao redor de Gina, cercando-a. A moça apenas seguia a criatura aquática com o olhar.

Quando finalmente Jynx anunciou o início da batalha, Gina saltou para trás, dando uma cambalhota e desviando do ataque da sereiana. Quando a moça ruiva pousou no chão, avançou velozmente, atacando com a espada. A criatura marinha apenas se defendia com sua lança e por vezes tentava se desviar, até que em determinado momento, não foi rápida o suficiente. Gina atacou com a espada, usando-a com uma lança, em uma perfuração horizontal. A sereiana tentou desviar, mas foi atingida na lateral do tronco. Uma nuvem de sangue esverdeado se espalhou pela água, até a criatura cobrir o ferimento com a mão. Pegou sua lança e jogou-a no chão. Gina, obviamente pensou que ela estava se rendendo e abaixou a espada, sorrindo triunfantemente. A criatura se aproveitando da distração da oponente, pegou um animal cilíndrico e comprido em seu cinto e o apertou na direção de Gina. Os amigos tentaram avisar a aprendiz de bruxa, mas ela não fora rápida o suficiente também. Uma fina agulha que se parecia com um espinho, fora arrancado do próprio braço pela ruiva. Ao lançar o fino espinho no chão de areia, Gina notou uma gota esverdeava saindo da ponta do mesmo.

-Gina... desista. – resmungou uma voz ali perto. Quando a garota se virou, viu Rony ali perto falando com ela. Estranhou aquilo, já que o irmão estava meio desacordado a alguns metros dali.

-De jeito nenhum. Não vou desistir. – murmurou ela, com a voz mole. Piscou algumas vezes e a imagem de Rony ficou distorcida para depois se transformar em Hermione.

-Gina... não seja teimosa. Desista. – disse a amiga.

-Não. – retrucou Gina, se virando para a oponente que estava ali perto e lhe sorriu maldosamente.

-Desista Gina. – disse uma voz diferente. A grifinória se virou e viu Guilherme parado ao lado de Hermione. – Pode desistir. Eu ganharei a próxima luta.

-Não... eu não vou desist... – murmurou a moça, enquanto caia no chão, desmaiada.

XxXxX

-O veneno deve estar concentrado. Nunca vi veneno de Seringa agir tão rapidamente.

-Aquilo é uma Seringa então? – indagou Harry se abaixando ao lado de Guilherme, que havia tirado Gina da arena.

-Sim. É uma criatura marinha na verdade. Mas sereianos costumam ter criações para usarem-nas como armas. Elas lançam espinhos com um tipo de veneno paralisante. Normalmente tal veneno demora cerca de 5 ou 10 minutos para fazer efeito, mas quando está concentrado como esse, pode ter efeito quase instantâneo. – explicou Hermione, enquanto Guilherme retirava uma caixa de madeira do bolso do calção. Parecia um kit de emergência. Ele deu um toque de varinha e abriu a caixa, que na verdade era muito maior do que realmente parecia. Retirou um pequeno vidro com pedras secas e retorcidas e colocou uma delas dentro da boca da garota ruiva, fazendo-a engolir.

-É bezoar. Felizmente funciona nesse veneno.

Por fim fechou todo o kit e o jogou juntamente com as varinhas que carregava na areia ao lado de Gina e Hermione.

-Eu volto já. – murmurou ele, adentrando a arena para a próxima batalha.

XxXxX

Um sereiano bastante forte adentrou a arena. Ele não era tão musculoso quanto aquele que lutara contra Susan, mas Guilherme sabia que ele era forte apenas de encarar seus olhos. Antes que o sereiano abrisse a boca para o que quer que quisesse falar, um flash vermelho reluziu pela água.

-Estupefaça. – murmurou Guilherme.

Todos os sereianos e bruxos o olharam atônitos. Ele não apontava uma varinha para o sereiano caído, apontava apenas a palma de sua mão. Sorriu brevemente ao olhar que Jynx, o comandante dos sereianos lhe lançava e murmurou:

-Você disse que não podíamos usar varinhas, mas não disse nada quanto a feitiços. Como você vê, são poucos os bruxos que podem fazer feitiços sem varinhas, mas eles existem. – finalizou o rapaz se afastando para o lado dos amigos.

-Como você fez aquilo? Como lançou um feitiço sem varinha? – perguntou Hermione de olhos arregalados.

-Isso é incrível. – resmungou um assombrado Harry.

-Agora chega. – resmungou Jynx, entrando na perigosa arena. – Agora é minha vez, que venha o próximo.

-O quê? – perguntou Guilherme arregalando os olhos para o comandante que recebia uma lança de um de seus homens. – Você vai lutar?

-Sim. É claro que vou. – sorriu maldosamente o comandante sereiano.

-Ótimo, eu luto com você.

-Sinto muito. Nas regras que estabelecemos, nós combinamos que todos só lutariam uma vez. Isso também se aplica a você. – o sereiano sorriu maldosamente, como se aquilo estivesse planejado. – Que venha o próximo guerreiro!

XxXxX

Guilherme chegou e parou ao lado de Harry, Susan e Hermione. Olhou para ambos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sabia o que fazer. Observou os amigos em dúvida. Um deles teria que lutar contra o comandante e vencer para acabar com aquilo, do contrário aquela situação se alongaria mais ainda.

-Eu vou. – disse Harry decidido.

-Mas Harry... ele é o comandante de um exército inteiro... – começou Hermione.

-E daí? Se eu não conseguir derrota-lo, que chance terei contra Voldemort?

-Harry... ele é muito mais perigoso que qualquer um daqueles soldados que vimos até agora. Mas muito mais.

-Isso não importa. – insistiu Harry, teimoso.

Entrou na arena, desembainhando a espada e se dirigindo a Jynx, ignorando os avisos dos amigos para desistir.

-Vamos lá. – disse Harry, se preparando.

-Ótimo. Começar. – anunciou o Comandante dos sereianos.

Harry avançou velozmente, fazendo movimentos rápidos e letais com a lâmina da espada. Cortava a água com tamanha velocidade e força que numa tentativa de se proteger com o cabo da lança, Jynx quase teve a cabeça decepada, juntamente com o cabo da lança, que fora dividido por Harry. O garoto saltou e pegou impulso numa grande pedra ali perto. Desceu velozmente até o chão, ao mesmo tempo em que atacava verticalmente e seguia atacando sem descanso. Parou um segundo. Sorvendo o ar em grandes lufadas pelas brânqueas. Olhou para Jynx e este lhe sorriu como que achando graça. Aquele sorriso prepotente o lembrava de Voldemort. Sentindo uma raiva desconhecida tomar conta de seu corpo, Harry enfiou o pé dentro da areia e depois chutou, fazendo com que uma nuvem de areia encobrisse a sua visão do oponente. Em seguida pulou para cima de uma pedra próxima e saltou sobre o comandante sereiano assim que ele atacou o lugar em que Harry deveria estar. Deu um forte chute no rosto da criatura enquanto caia e assim que pousou no chão, colocou a ponta de sua lâmina sobre o peito de Jynx.

-Já chega. – disse uma voz autoritária ali perto. – Vocês conquistaram o direito de passar pela minha aldeia.

Quando Harry se virou para ver quem estava falando, viu um sereiano usando roupas extravagantes e sem dúvidas, dignas da realeza. O líder estava parado ao lado de Quim, Lupin e Tonks.

-Excelente trabalho garotos. – murmurou Tonks, sorrindo.

XxXxX

-Nossa aldeia foi incumbida do sagrado dever de proteger esse templo. Viemos realizando essa tarefa por muitas gerações, guardando e protegendo esse templo até que o escolhido viesse reivindicar o que é seu por direito. – discursava o líder da aldeia, parado em frente ao templo submerso, fazendo um movimento simples para que os bruxos avançassem. - Esse momento finalmente chegou. Sejam bem-vindos, Guardiões da Espada Sagrada.

E ao terminar essa frase, o soberano dos sereianos se abaixou no chão em respeitosa reverência, sendo imitado por todos os seus subordinados.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Desculpem a demora na postagem do capítulo, é que devido a va´rios problemas, não pude escrever e depois foi dificil postar... Quero me desculpar tbm pelo tamanha excessivamente pequeno do cap, mas foi o q deu pra escrever... Espero q gostem e vou me esforçar ao máximo para escrever o proximo cap mais rápido e maior... Espero q todos que estejam lendo gostem, msm se não comentarem, jah me dou por satisfeito... Flw e até a proxima postagem...


	35. Traidor!

_**Capítulo 34 – Traidor?! **_

Os bruxos se entreolharam, indagando silenciosamente o que deveriam fazer. Guilherme pôde ouvir nitidamente Hermione murmurando para si mesma:

-Não deviam se ajoelhar... é como se fossemos superiores...

Imaginando que a garota poderia ofender as criaturas se pedisse para que se levantassem, o garoto deu um passo à frente e fez um reverência, dizendo:

-Obrigado, ó honrado líder dos sereianos. Estamos gratos por permitirem que passemos. – depois de dizer essas palavras, caminhou até Harry e o pegou pelo cotovelo. – Faça o melhor possível para entrarmos logo nesse Templo. Não temos muito tempo.

-Certo. – murmurou Harry caminhando rapidamente até a entrada principal do monumento submerso, sendo acompanhado pelos outros garotos.

-Será que eles já estão à caminho? – perguntou Guilherme à Lupin, enquanto observavam todos os jovens olhando as paredes do Templo a alguns metros de distância. – Os Comensais?

-Provavelmente. E estão sendo liderados por _ele_.

-Por... _ele_? Você quer dizer que...

-Que ele é o traidor da Ordem. – confirmou Lupin. – Sim. E provavelmente foi ele quem soltou você quando era prisioneiro de Você-Sabe-Quem.

-E desde quando vocês sabem? – perguntou Guilherme olhando para os aurores e Lupin.

-Desde que você avisou Dumbledore. Ele sabia que havia um espião entre nós e quando você disse que poderia ser ele, investigamos um pouco, o seguimos e descobrimos que você estava certo.

-Mas... porque ele continua na Ordem então? Por que não prenderam ele por ser um Comensal e ajudar Voldemort?

-Dumbledore acha que é melhor não agirmos por enquanto. – respondeu Quim com a voz profunda e lenta, mesmo embaixo d'água.

-Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo... – murmurou Guilherme, desacreditando.

-Acalme-se, ele não vai fazer nada. Estamos de olho nele. – disse Tonks.

-De olho nele? E acham que isso vai ser suficiente? Ele deve estar trazendo um monte de Comensais sanguinários para atacar esse povoado e arrancar nossas cabeças.

-Não seja bobo. – murmurou Tonks, quase rindo. – Temos membros da Ordem lá em cima.

-É sério? – indagou um sarcástico Guilherme. – E o que seria aquilo ali? – o moreno apontou para vários flashs de luz que estouravam casas e faziam sereianos saírem voando.

-Isso não é bom... – murmurou Lupin para si mesmo.

-Jura? Eu nem tinha notado. – comentou Guilherme, irônico.

Naquele momento Hermione veio nadando da entrada do Templo e disse assim que chegou ali:

-Conseguimos abrir. – e depois nadou de volta para os amigos.

-Vá. – pediu Lupin à Guilherme. – Iremos segurá-los. Pegue o que quer que haja lá dentro e fujam o mais rápido que conseguirem.

-Mas...

-VÁ! – ordenou Lupin puxando a espada e varinha e se virando para o lado da balburdia.

-Certo. – murmurou Guilherme, e com um impulso, nadou o mais rápido que pôde até a entrada do Templo, onde era aguardado pelos amigos.

XxXxX

Harry, Susan, Gina e Hermione estavam esperando por Guilherme em frente a uma abertura quadrada de pedra grossa. Rony estava sentado no chão e parecia bem melhor, mesmo para seus parâmetros. Tinha uma faixa enrolada na cabeça.

-Bom trabalho. – murmurou Guilherme para Harry assim que chegou. Depois, puxou a varinha e apontou para dentro do túnel escuro – _Esferatus Luminarie_.

Um raio amarelo-canário adentrou o túnel e em um segundo, o teto do mesmo havia se enchido de grandes bolas de luz amarela.

-Vamos lá. – guiou Guilherme, adentrando o túnel recém iluminado.

Caminharam alguns metros em silêncio. Guilherme às vezes lançava olhares esguios para a entrada do túnel, por cima do ombro. Parecia preocupado e a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas demonstrava isso perfeitamente. Susan, que o conhecia melhor do que qualquer um que estivesse naquele corredor de pedra bruta, se aproximou do namorado, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. Ele parou de andar e se virou para ela. Ela lhe sorriu gentilmente enquanto dava um aperto mais forte no ombro do garoto. Em um instante ele a abraçara. Harry, Rony (que era carregado pelo amigo e pela irmã), Gina e Hermione pararam de andar e desviaram o olhar. Era uma cena estranhamente inusitada. Harry e Gina colocaram Rony sentado em uma pedra próxima e depois se sentaram no chão ao lado de Hermione.

Harry ouviu sussurros vindos do casal abraçado. Estavam conversando em voz tão baixa que nenhum dos outros amigos de Harry havia percebido os sussurros de Guilherme e Susan. Apurou os ouvidos para a conversa deles, ignorando a reclamação de Rony de que estava cansado e queria voltar para Hogwarts.

-...eu te avisei sobre ele... é o traidor da Ordem. – murmurou Guilherme, ainda abraçado à morena.

-Mas eu o conheço desde... eles devem estar enganados... não pode ser o traidor... um espião de Você-Sabe-Quem... impossível... – respondia ela.

Por fim, se separaram e a cara de preocupação de Guilherme só havia piorado. Olhou para a namorada e balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto dizia:

-Vamos.

Bastou Rony fazer menção de se levantar da pedra em que estava sentado que um ruído alto foi ouvido e num instante a lâmina de Elizabeth havia entrado em uma fenda do outro lado do túnel. Da mesma fenda, saia a metade de uma lança, e a ponta dessa estava apontada para o exato lugar onde Rony estava.

Todos ficaram paralisados por um segundo, inclusive o próprio Guilherme, que empunhava a espada dourada. Ele soltou um suspiro alto e por fim disse devagar:

-OK, Weasley. Levante-se devagar. Estou impedindo que o mecanismo de disparo funcione com a ponta da espada, mas não sei se há outras armadilhas.

Rony se levantou devagar, o pânico estampado no rosto. Sua voz ecoou no silêncio do túnel, aguda e apavorada:

-Sempre comigo... porque é sempre comigo?

Assim que o ruivo se levantou e foi amparado por Gina e Harry, Guilherme puxou a ponta da espada da fenda e a lança foi lançada de vez, acertando em cheio o lugar onde o coração do ruivo deveria estar.

-Eu juro que nunca mais venho em uma expedição dessas. Vocês... – apontou para Harry e Hermione. - ...façam o favor de me lembrar disso.

-Certo. – concordaram em uníssono.

-OK. Vamos indo. – murmurou Guilherme, guardando a espada dourada na bainha.

No restante do caminho, Guilherme prestava atenção a cada detalhe ao seu redor antes de cada passo. No instante em que se abaixava para desativar uma armadilha, deu um pulo de susto e colocou a mão no peito, demonstrando que se assustara muito. Se virou para os garotos. O rosto pálido à luz das bolas amarelas do túnel.

-Eu quase matei a todos nós agora. – ele respirou fundo e enfiou a mão no bolso da bermuda que usava e retirou o comunicador da Ordem. Estendeu para os garotos e murmurou, ainda pálido. – Alguém, por favor, atenda.

Harry, que era o mais próximo do moreno, se aproximou e pegou o objeto. O comunicador da Ordem se parecia com um daqueles antigos relógios de bolso ou então um daqueles estojos redondos de maquiagem que as mulheres trouxas carregam nas bolsas. Segurou o objeto metálico e redondo e observou os desenhos em alto relevo marcado na parte de cima. As letras _"OF"_ floreadas com capricho e uma fênix irritadiça pousada sobre as letras. Sentiu que o metal dourado estava quente, assim como a corrente fina de ouro que balançava ao ritmo da água. Por fim abriu o objeto e viu um espelho redondo onde tudo estava preto. Pôde ouvir uma voz dizer risonha, vinda do outro lado do espelho _"Não tão perto, Hagrid. Eles não vão enxergar nada"_. Harry nem precisou pensar, reconheceu a voz imediatamente como sendo de Alvo Dumbledore. No instante seguinte, a cara sorridente de Hagrid, seu grande amigo barbudo, apareceu no pequeno espelho.

-Ah... olá Harry. Que prazer revê-lo. Desculpe por aquilo. Eu deixei perto demais da minha barba. – riu o meio gigante. – Como estão você e os garotos?

-Ah... olá Hagrid... estamos bem, obrigado. Mas é que... – começou Harry, sem saber como dispensar o _grande_ amigo.

-Ah sim. Recebi sua carta. Desculpe não ter respondido, mas naquelas montanhas é realmente difícil achar uma coruja.

-Montanhas? Onde é que você...?

-Ah, desculpe. Eu não te disse não é? Eu voltei àquela colônia de gigantes nas montanhas. Olímpia foi comigo, assim como o Professor Dumbledore. – nesse momento, embora Harry só pudesse ver o rosto de Hagrid, notou que o peito do amigo se enchera de ar, demonstrando orgulho. – Com Dumbledore lá, conseguimos convencer muito mais gigantes. Acho que agora teremos uma boa ajuda.

-Isso é muito bom, Hagrid. O problema é que...

-Ah me desculpe por não ter falado com vocês antes de ir. Dumbledore achou que seria melhor se ninguém soubesse. Sabe, com aquele espião na Ordem, nunca se sabe...

-Peça ao Harry para chamar o Guilherme, Hagrid. – disse a voz de Dumbledore novamente.

-Certo professor. – respondeu o barbudo a alguém ali perto. Se virou para Harry e disse. – Desculpe interromper o papo, Harry, mas o Guilherme está por aí?

-Ah, está sim, espera aí. – pediu o garoto de olhos verde olhando para o corredor. Estava vazio, exceto por ele próprio. Olhou para a entrada do túnel e os gritos que vinham de lá, pareciam alarmantemente próximos. Como não ouvira aquilo antes?

-Harry o que está fazendo aí? – perguntou Guilherme descendo uma escada de pedra logo à frente. Quando o rapaz se aproximou o suficiente, Harry lhe estendeu o comunicador:

-É pra você. – disse Harry, deu alguns passos em direção à escada, mas parou para ouvir a conversa.

-Oi Hagrid. Não, não é uma boa hora. – murmurou Guilherme para o interlocutor que Harry não conseguia ouvir. – Eu nem sei se sairemos vivos daqui. – ouviu o que o outro dizia. – Eu entendo. É uma boa idéia, sem dúvida. Mas o que eu tenho com isso? – ouviu novamente a pessoa falar. – Ah, sim. Posso arranjar alguns ovos, com certeza. Para quando? – ouviu mais uma vez. – Talvez dê para conseguir nas férias, se eu fizer umas viagens para visitar uns amigos influentes. – outra pausa para ouvir. – OK. Farei o melhor possível. Sim. Obrigado professor. Tchau.

Ao terminar a conversa, se aproximou de Harry e pediu que o acompanhasse. Subiram as escadas rapidamente e passaram por uma entrada de pedra. Ao olhar para dentro da sala, Harry reconheceu como sendo quase idêntica àquela sala cheia de portais que encontraram na Primeira Expedição. Haviam 3 portais coloridos na sala. Dentro dos portais não se via nada, exceto uma luz difusa que mostrava o lacre mágico de cada um deles. Harry viu os símbolos marcados sobre cada um dos portais e reconheceu cada um deles como sendo _"Ar, Terra e Fogo"_. Haviam grandes colunas de pedra, que se perdiam de vista até chegar ao teto que sustentavam. As colunas estavam rentes às paredes, deixando pouquíssimo espaço entre a coluna e a parede de pedra.

-Vamos Harry. Estão nos esperando.

-Está bem. – concordou o outro.

Assim que chegaram a outra sala, ao final do corredor, Harry sentiu novamente. Era como se fosse um _dejà vú_. A sala em que estava era idêntica àquela do outro templo. Idêntica em tudo. Não havia uma só diferença. Era como se Harry estivesse revivendo tudo de novo. Os amigos pareciam pensar na mesma coisa, pela forma com que olhavam ao redor.

-Eu duvido que haja um túnel atrás dessa parede. – murmurou Rony apontando a parede que fora quebrada por ele e por Gina, no outro Templo.

-E por que haveria? Aquele túnel era uma passagem de ar. Para que haveria uma passagem de ar embaixo d'água? – indagou Gina, ironicamente.

Harry não deu atenção à discussão entre os ruivos, apenas se dirigiu, automaticamente até o tablado onde havia a estátua. A estátua era de um homem velho, de nariz centrado no rosto, barbas maiores que as de Dumbledore e olhos pacíficos. A estátua estava com a palma de uma mão exatamente do lado oposto à palma da outra mão, como um vidente que movimenta as mãos ao redor de uma bola de cristal. Um objeto retangular, de pedra grossa flutuava calmamente entre as mãos da estátua. Harry caminhou sem medo até a estátua e reconheceu a figura como sendo uma imagem em tamanho real de Merlim. Fez uma reverência com a cabeça e, por fim, pegou a placa de pedra. Olhou as letras finas e rebuscadas, gravadas na pedra. Uma luz branca saiu de cada uma das letras, cegando Harry momentaneamente. Sentiu seu corpo caindo, como se estivesse voando sem uma vassoura. Quando a forte luz branca desapareceu, Harry abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu. Não estava mais no Templo.

XxXxX

Harry estava em um quarto já visitado por ele antes. As paredes, o chão e o teto eram de pedra fria, embora houvessem móveis rústicos e inúmeros tapetes para deixar o lugar mais aconchegante. Harry estava em pé, ao lado de uma confortável poltrona pousada ao lado da janela. Tinha vista para muros de pedra e depois deles, uma floresta e um lago. Soltou um suspiro. Já havia visto aquela paisagem antes. Era a vista que se tinha ao olhar da janela do quarto de Merlim. Harry caminhou para o espelho e lá estava ele novamente. A imagem de um velho de barbas e cabelos brancos e compridos, com nariz grande e reto e com olhos azul-anil profundo e reflexivos, sorriu para ele.

-Pelo visto voltamos a nos encontrar, _Escolhido_. Espero que não se importe com essas viagens que eu o convido a fazer. – disse o velho com uma voz calma e melodiosamente pacífica. – Infelizmente, essa é uma conversa onde apenas eu falo. Tudo o que você pode fazer é ouvir e aceitar tudo o que eu lhe propor e mostrar. Não se preocupe, não vai demorar muito agora.

O velho homem voltou à observar a vista que a janela lhe proporcionava. Num instante haviam batido à porta e o mesmo jovem loiro que Harry vira da última vez de nome Edward entrara. A diferença é que o jovem loiro parecia bem mais velho. Aparentava 15 ou 16 anos.

-_Ó honorável_, Sir Lancelot pede que vossa senhoria compareça ao corredor do quarto do rei. Ele disse que é _muito_ urgente.

-Oh sim. – Harry sentiu a própria boca responder. – Tenho certeza que é muito urgente.

Em poucos segundos, Harry caminhava ao lado do garoto por corredores de pedra decorados com lindas pinturas e às vezes armaduras vazias.

-Onde está Alphonse? – perguntou Harry.

-Ah? Al foi comprar as especiarias no mercado, mestre. Hoje é dia de compras.

-Ah... é mesmo, havia me esquecido. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso. Embora a atuação de Merlim fosse convincente para quem o visse e ouvisse, para Harry que estava dentro de sua mente era inútil. Tinha certeza de que Merlim não se esquecera que era dia de compras. E tinha igual certeza de que Merlim sabia onde Alphonse estava.

Viraram um corredor e havia dois cavaleiros a fechar-lhes a passagem.

-Sir Lancelot deu permissão apenas ao _honorável_ Merlim. Ninguém mais pode passar.

Harry se virou para o garoto loiro ao seu lado, e sorriu ao ver a cara que ele fizera ao ouvir as palavras do cavaleiro.

-Tudo bem, Edward. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres.

-Certo mestre. – concordou o rapaz, e se virando, sumiu pelo corredor.

Harry olhou para os cavaleiros e estes abriram passagem para que passasse. Harry caminhou até o meio do corredor e pôde ver as costas de mais dois cavaleiros guardando a outra entrada do corredor. Olhou a pintura pendurada exatamente à frente da porta do quarto do rei. Era uma bela mulher usando uma coroa. A rainha-mãe fora realmente uma mulher muito bela. Levantou a mão e bateu apenas uma vez. Imediatamente assim que bateu, a porta se abriu, dando-lhe passagem para entrar no quarto. Quem segurava a porta era o cavaleiro mais fiel ao rei que Harry e Merlim conheciam.

-Cavaleiro. – cumprimentou Harry, com um aceno de cabeça.

-Honorável. Que bom que viestes. Sinto-me aliviado ao ver que Vossa Majestade ainda tem aliados de confiança.

-Infelizmente, o rei também tinha aliados nos quais não podia confiar. – ao dizer essas palavras, Harry olhou para o quarto em que estavam. Era incrivelmente pequeno para o quarto de um rei. Uma cama de dossel estava encostada à parede, os lençóis sobre ela estavam desarrumados como se quem estivesse nela repousando, houvesse saído de seu conforto às pressas. As cortinas que protegiam a cama e seu ocupante da luz solar estavam caídas sobre a cama e a parte que ainda resistia estava rasgada e esfiapada. Os pequenos armários que repousavam cada um de um lado da cama estavam abertos e todo o seu conteúdo estava jogado no chão. As cortinas estavam abertas, dando passagem à tênue luz solar que entrava timidamente no aposento, limitando-se a iluminar a pequena poça de sangue que manchava o tapete persa. Tapete este que fora recebido alegremente pelo rei e que agora tinha sobre si o corpo do próprio homem que um dia se alegrara ao ganhar um tapete feito em tão distantes terras. O tapete, que cobria a maior parte do chão do pequeno quarto era feito em linhas de seda branca, marrom e com fios de ouro. As imagens não se moviam, mas o rei apreciara muito aquele presente não-mágico. Ao lado da janela havia um grande armário de madeira escura, com as portas abertas. Todo o conteúdo do armário estava espalhado pelo chão. As pinturas à óleo que decoravam o quarto do rei haviam sido rasgadas e arrancadas bestialmente de seus lugares, sendo lançadas de qualquer modo para os lados. Isso era tudo o que se via no quarto. Armários abertos, roupas e pertences do rei atirados, forrando o chão assim como o corpo do próprio homem, idolatrado por muitos, respeitado por todos. O rei estava caído de bruços, ao lado de sua mão direita estava uma espada com cabo de ouro. A empunhadura era recoberta de pedras brilhantes e a lâmina prateada havia sido levemente mergulhada na poça de sangue do homem que deveria estar utilizando-a para se proteger. O motivo da invasão era simples e óbvio: estavam procurando por alguma coisa. E a causa da morte do homem caído no chão era ainda mais óbvia do que o motivo da invasão. Havia um punhal encravado em suas costas. Um punhal que fora presenteado ao rei pelo seu próprio pai.

-O que será que houve aqui? – indagou Lancelot. – Como é que algum inimigo do rei conseguiu entrar no castelo?

Harry não estava ouvindo. Andou cuidadosamente pelo quarto, tomando o cuidado de não pisar em nada. Puxou a varinha e murmurou algumas palavras em latim. Fechou os olhos e quando reabriu-os uma leve fumaça rosa brilhante flutuava em certos pontos do quarto.

-O que é isso? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

-Estou usando um feitiço para rastrear magia. – explicou Harry se virando para o homem de armadura brilhante. – Estais a ver esta fumaça rosada?

-Sim. O que tem?

-Isso é rastro mágico. Em todo lugar que há essa fumaça, foi usado algum tipo de magia.

Sir Lancelot olhou à volta, abobalhado. A fumaça rosada estava flutuando por todo o aposento. Inclusive havia um rastro mais forte que mostrava o caminho de alguma coisa ao lado da cama do rei até o ponto acima de onde o rei estava caído.

-O que é este rastro mais forte?

-Rastros mais fortes podem indicar duas coisas: ou é a magia mais recente realizada ou algum feitiço com intenções muito malignas foi usado. Nesse caso... – apontou Harry - ...acho que foram ambas as coisas.

-Como assim?

-O rei guardava aquele punhal... – apontou para as costas do rei. - ...naquela gaveta. – apontou a gaveta onde o rastro começava.

-Estas a me dizer que...

-...Que quem matou o rei, fez o punhal atacá-lo... usando magia.

-Mas como isso é possível. Achei que o senhor havia protegido o castelo de bruxarias externas.

-E protegi. – afirmou Harry.

-Então como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Lancelot se irritando.

-A única explicação não me agrada.

-E qual é?

-É que eu protegi o castelo contra bruxarias externas, e não...

-...Contra bruxarias internas. – completou o cavaleiro.

-Exatamente.

-Isso quer dizer que algum bruxo de dentro do castelo matou o rei?

-É exatamente isso que quer dizer. – afirmou Harry.

-Mas o que procuravam? O que queriam?

-Só há uma resposta para isso...

-EXCALIBUR! – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Num instante, os dois andavam rapidamente em direção à Sala do Trono. Adentraram rapidamente e caminharam até o fim do tapete vermelho, onde o trono do rei estava pousado.

-Contaste para alguém sobre isso cavaleiro? Qualquer um que seja? – perguntou Harry no caminho até o trono.

-Sobre o que? Sobre o assassinato do rei ou sobre a localização da Espada Sagrada?

Harry parou de andar um segundo, analisando qual das questões queria que fosse respondida, por fim decidiu-se pelas duas:

-Ambas as coisas. – disse Harry voltando a andar em direção à cadeira dourada, com estofado cor de vinho.

-Pois eu respondo _"não"_ para as duas perguntas, _honorável_.

-Ótimo. – aliviou-se Harry. – Eu não contei nem mesmo aos meus aprendizes. Os únicos que sabemos somos eu e você.

Haviam chegado ao trono dourado do rei. Deram a volta nele, se dirigindo à uma grande estátua logo atrás do trono. Era uma estátua em tamanho real do falecido rei. Usava roupas dignas do rei, uma coroa de ouro cheia de pedras coloridas, um colar com a cabeça de um dragão em ouro e prata entrelaçados, braceletes de ouro e rubis e presa à cintura havia uma espada.

Ambos encararam o rosto pálido brilhante da estátua de mármore, como se encarassem o rei.

Harry ergueu a mão e pegou o pingente em formato de cabeça de dragão pendurado no pescoço da estátua. Segurou a pequena forma animalesca feita em ouro e prata. Cabia perfeitamente na mão de Harry. O garoto observou as curvas graciosas e a beleza esplendorosa dos metais prateado e dourado, que brilhavam à pouca luz do recinto. Fechou a mão sobre a peça metálica que ele próprio forjara, sentindo uma tristeza profunda por imaginar que aquela peça de sua autoria havia sido a causadora da morte do seu grande amigo, soberano daquelas terras.

-Acho melhor que fique comigo. – murmurou Harry para Lancelot que concordou com a cabeça. – Vou fazer com que fique bem guardada.

E ainda apertando a cabeça metálica do dragão se virou para a porta. Quando se dirigia para a saída da Sala do Trono, no entanto, Harry parou, virou para direção da estátua e fez uma reverência dizendo:

-Foi uma honra e um prazer servi-lo, meu rei. – e depois de dizer essas palavras, Harry se encaminhou para fora da Sala e sumiu de vista.

Sir Lancelot que assistira a cena olhou para o pálido rosto de pedra da estátua e murmurou:

-Pois eu digo o mesmo. E prometo-lhe, meu rei, que pegaremos a vil serpente que se deu o direito de tirar-lhe a vida.

Por fim, fez uma reverência à estátua e ao trono e se dirigiu rapidamente para fora da sala.

XxXxX

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Olhou exatamente à sua frente viu o teto de pedra do Templo. Debruçado sobre ele estava Hermione. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão ao lado dele. Um dos braços da garota segurava as costas de Harry e a outra mão dava tapinhas leves na bochecha do garoto.

-Harry, você está bem? Teve outra visão?

-Estou bem, Hermione. – disse o moreno enquanto se sentava no chão de pedra. – Quanto tempo fiquei desacordado?

-Apenas alguns segundos. Vi você caindo e quando cheguei aqui e me abaixei ao seu lado, você acordou.

Harry olhou para os outros colegas que o encaravam, concordando com Hermione.

-Você tem certeza que está bem, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme se aproximando e conjurando uma bolsa de couro para colocar a placa de pedra.

-Tenho. – respondeu o garoto ainda sentado, observando Guilherme colocar a placa na bolsa e esta enroscada no pescoço.

-Ótimo, então se levante e vamos embora.

XxXxX

Alguns minutos depois, os garotos já caminhavam pelo corredor de pedra em direção à saída do Templo. Quando estavam descendo as escadas, ouviram gritos e uma explosão, para em seguida ouvir vozes.

Guilherme colocou o indicador esticado na frente da boca, indicando silêncio e retornou pela escada, entrando na Sala dos Portais.

As vozes se aproximavam. Quem quer que estivesse entrando no Templo, estava subindo as escadas. Estavam perto, bem perto.

Guilherme puxou a espada e a varinha, se colocando à frente dos amigos. Rony fora encostado atrás de uma coluna, mas sacara a varinha. Todos os outros desembainharam as espadas e puxaram as varinhas, prontos para o combate.

Um instante depois um homem passou rapidamente pela sala, estacando ao ver o que e quem estava dentro. O homem era loiro, com cabelos platinados e compridos e olhos azuis acinzentados. Lúcio Malfoy deu um sorriso cruel ao ver quem estava ali. Seu sorriso foi ampliado pelo Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha que usava.

-Ei... venham ver quem está aqui. – disse para alguém logo atrás de si.

Segundos depois, Bellatrix Lestrange e Maximus Clapham aparecem, usando o mesmo feitiço.

-Ora, ora, ora... – murmurou a mulher, tresloucada. – Se não é o bebezinho Potter e seus amiguinhos.

-Eu não acredito... – Harry ouviu Susan murmurar para Guilherme. – Você realmente estava certo... Maximus Clapham é um espião e traidor da Ordem da Fênix.

Então Harry notou que ela estava certa. Maximus estava parado entre Lúcio Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange, e com um movimento de varinha murmurou:

-Accio. – sorriu mais cruelmente do que os outros dois e disse. – Vocês verão o que acontecerá com vocês.

Quando ele terminou de falar, agarrou alguma coisa redonda e grande que viera voando ao seu chamado. Harry saltou para trás assim que o homem jogou o objeto na direção deles. Sentiu náuseas ao ver o que era aquilo. Olhou horrorizado e percebeu a mesma expressão de horror no rosto dos amigos.

-E então... quem será o próximo? – perguntou Maximus Clapham, acariciando a lâmina manchada de sangue da própria espada.

Harry encarou os olhos frios e cinzentos do homem a quem chamara de professor. Não acreditava que ele fizera aquilo, mas no fundo sabia que fora ele.

Voltou a olhar o objeto redondo caído a poucos metros de distância. A cabeça de Quim Shacklebolt estava parada quase imóvel, sendo movida apenas pelo movimento da água. Seus olhos baços e arregalados de horror e surpresa encaravam a todos como se suplicassem por uma ajuda que nunca viria.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá novamente pessoal... E aqui está o mais novo capítulo... Desculpem novamente pela demora viu, mas agora que estou de férias postarei mais rapidamente (imagino)... Espero que gostem desse capítulo... Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando da fic... Deixem comentários dizendo o que está bom e o que está ruim, para que eu possa melhorar... Por exemplo, as cenas de Harry/Merlim: vcs gostam? Devo mudar alguma coisa? Estão um pouco confusas?

Deixem suas opiniões sobre isso para que a fic fique melhor, OK??

Espero que gostem desse cap e obrigado pelos comentários... Até logo pessoal e se puderem comentar, vou agradecer mto, pq fico mto feliz com os coments e escrevo mais rápido... xD

Abs a tds e até a próxima postagem...


	36. Terra

_**Capítulo 35 – Terra **_

Os bruxos das trevas sorriam debilmente para os garotos à sua frente.

-E então, bebezinho Potter, veio tentar salvar o mundo mais uma vez? – indagou Bellatrix, rindo.

Harry sentiu o sangue latejar em sua cabeça e estava se preparando para dar uma resposta bem grosseira quando foi interrompido por Guilherme.

-Não responda isso, Harry. – dissera o garoto simplesmente. – Então eu estava certo ao desconfiar de vocês, Max. Assim que o vi em Hogwarts imaginei se não seria um espião infiltrado, e não é que eu estava certo?

-Como sempre, está se achando o sabe tudo não é, McKinnon?

-Eu faço o que posso. – respondeu o garoto, firmando a espada dourada na mão.

-É claro que faz. Sempre faz o que pode e algo mais. – concordou Maximus.

-Sim, eu faço. – retrucou Guilherme.

-Chega de papo... vamos lutar. – disse Lúcio Malfoy, dando um passo à frente.

-É, vamos lutar. – repetiu Clapham.

-Quer mesmo lutar novamente, Max? – perguntou Guilherme sarcasticamente. – Não se lembra do que houve na última vez que insistiu em lutar comigo? Eu venci!

-E você achou mesmo que venceu por si mesmo? – retrucou Max, alargando o sorriso. – Eu deixei você ganhar.

Os olhos de Max se estreitaram com a reação de Guilherme. Esperava que o garoto o encarasse surpreso, brigasse e discutisse na tentativa de afirmar que vencera sozinho. No entanto, tudo que o garoto fez ao ouvir as palavras de Max, foi sorrir. Um sorriso franco e divertido que Maximus Clapham nunca havia visto Guilherme McKinnon dar na vida.

-Você... você sabia? – perguntou Max, estreitando os olhos para o garoto que sorria. – Sabia que eu tinha deixado você vencer?

-É claro que sim. Devo admitir que você atuou bem, mas depois, quando me lembrei da luta, percebi que seus golpes eram lentos e fracos demais. Sequer chegavam perto da força que você utilizava treinando comigo. Não demorei a perceber que você queria que eu vencesse. A pergunta era por quê? A resposta que me ocorreu foi simples: você queria que eu acabasse com Avery.

-É... você está certo. Não achei que fosse perceber tão rapidamente. Sim, o Lord das Trevas chegou ao ponto de pedir para que nos livrássemos dele. Não era um bom Comensal. Nessa hora, pensei em um plano e o coloquei em prática.

-Um plano que envolvia a mim. – concordou Guilherme. – É, eu sei. Deixou a falsa carta para que eu achasse e pesquisasse sobre o Avery. Depois me deu dicas e conselhos sem que eu percebesse para que eu o achasse e o matasse. Até deixou _"acidentalmente"_ aquele livro sobre a Avada Kedavra esquecido lá em casa. Uma pena que quando percebi isso tudo, já era tarde.

-É, você é mais esperto do que eu pensei...

-Já chega desse papo. – disse Bellatrix em voz alta. – Vamos começar logo a nos divertir.

-É, estou ansioso há muito tempo para matar esses garotos. – disse Lúcio.

-Esperem aí... – disse Guilherme. Ele retirou o comunicador da Ordem do bolso e jogou para Rony atrás de uma pilastra e depois se aproximando do ruivo, sussurrou enquanto tirava a placa de pedra, juntamente com a bolsa de couro e as deixava ali, ao lado do ruivo: - Já usou um espelho de dois sentidos? É bastante simples, basta chamar a pessoa com que você quer falar, que o rosto dela aparece no lugar do seu reflexo. Quero que tente se comunicar com seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, com Moody, Tonks e Lupin e depois Dumbledore. Conte a ele o que esta acontecendo aqui e diga que é _Prioridade Alfa_.

-Certo. – disse o ruivo, abrindo o comunicador e começando a fazer o que o garoto pedira.

Guilherme voltou ao lado dos amigos, que encaravam os três bruxos das trevas, concentrados.

-Gina, Susan, Hermione, vocês ficam com o Malfoy. Harry, acho que você prefere a Lestrange, não? – Harry concordou com a cabeça, firmando a varinha numa mão e a espada na outra. Guilherme olhou para Clapham e sorriu cruelmente. – E o Max ali, é meu. Então vamos lá, pessoal.

Depois de dizer essa palavras, Guilherme se aproximou de Maximus, ignorando tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Não havia notado antes as roupas que ele usava. Parecia uma roupa de mergulho trouxa. Usava um cinto de couro com a bainha da espada presa. A espada em questão, no entanto, se encontrava na mão do bruxo. Ele usava um cordão com pingente de cavaleiro medieval e seus óculos metálicos brilhavam dentro da bolha de ar que envolvia sua cabeça.

-É um belo pingente que você tem aí, Max? Um presente de natal?

-Pra falar a verdade sim... um presente que Eva Peterson me mandou. – disse Clapham com um sorriso que pareceu gentil.

-Ah... é claro. A Sra. Peterson é realmente muito gentil... mas tem certeza que esse presente é dela?

Ao ouvir a frase proferida pelo garoto, Max estreitou os olhos, encarando os olhos cor de mel do garoto à sua frente. Olhou para baixo, a ponto de ver o pequeno cavaleiro de armadura, segurando a espada apontada para baixo. Voltou a olhar para Guilherme e aquele sorriso triunfantemente irritante a povoar-lhe os lábios. Em um segundo Max levara a mão ao colar para arrancá-lo. Assim que sua mão se fechou ao redor da fina corrente, Guilherme disse em alto e bom som:

-_Úsuros_.

No instante seguinte, a espada de Clapham afundou lentamente até atingir o chão de pedra do Templo. Ambas as mãos do ex-professor estavam ocupadas tentando em vão soltar a correntinha que o sufocava. O pequeno pingente de cavaleiro ganhara vida e apontava a afiada e minúscula espada para a garganta do homem que usava ao cordão. Guilherme assistia a luta de Max, sorrindo malvadamente. O homem segurava a fina corrente com as duas mãos, tentando afrouxar seu aperto mortal, embora não obtivesse sucesso. Com um sorriso particularmente cruel, o garoto disse:

-Você realmente não achou que eu, desconfiando de você, deixaria de ter uma apólice de seguro, achou? Ora, não seja tolo Max... você já jogou xadrez comigo, sabe que eu gosto de me prevenir contra futuros ataques.

-Isso é Magia Negra... – resmungou o homem, apenas com um fio de voz.

-E isso importa? Nunca achei muito justo que nós, _os bonzinhos,_ tivéssemos que usar as regras até mesmo para lutar contra as trevas. Quero dizer, parece idiotice que uma pessoa tenha que obedecer as regras e leis mesmo quando está lutando contra o mal. Eu apenas não aderi a essa filosofia. Concordo com aquele ditado que diz _"use fogo contra fogo"_. É apenas o que estou fazendo. E cá entre nós... a Magia Negra é um tantinho mais divertida, mas não conte ao _Dumbie_ e aos outros, tá?

-Ora seu... – ele lutou mais um pouco contra o colar e resmungou novamente. – Seu garotinho mimado desgraçado... eu vou acabar com você.

-Ora, ora, ora... alguém está perdendo a compostura, hein? – riu Guilherme.

-Quando eu tirar essa droga... eu juro que vou arrancar o seu coração ainda pulsando... e o levarei ao Lord das Trevas juntamente com a cabeça do Potter.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc... Alguém realmente perdeu a compostura. Nunca te ensinaram que se deve manter a compostura nas batalhas, Max? Isso irrita o oponente.

-Ora seu... – a respiração do homem chegara ao auge, fazendo-o cair ajoelhado no chão de pedra. Um segundo depois, um feitiço verde-esmeralda cruzou na frente dos dois, batendo contra uma das seis pilastras da sala e destruindo-a. Guilherme não estava perto do feitiço, mas o acompanhou com os olhos, apenas para saber o seu destino e ficou ligeiramente contente quando viu o mesmo terminar em uma pilastra de pedra. Quando votou seu olhar para Clapham, ele segurava um punhal e em um instante, arrebentara a pequena corrente com a lâmina.

-Ah... você acabou com a brincadeira. Uma pena. Teria sido divertido ver você lutar até que acabassem suas forças e você morresse sufocado.

-Eu... vou... acabar... COM VOCÊ! – e avançou velozmente, o punhal em uma mão e a espada em outra. Guilherme abriu seu maior sorriso até então e disse:

-Então pode vir.

XxXxX

-Gina, Susan, Hermione, vocês ficam com o Malfoy. Harry, acho que você prefere a Lestrange, não? – Harry concordou com a cabeça, firmando a varinha numa mão e a espada na outra. Era tudo o que o garoto queria. Guilherme continuou. – E o Max ali, é meu. Então vamos lá, pessoal.

Harry viu Bellatrix estreitar os olhos, se aproximando, um sorriso a aflorar os lábios.

-E então, bebezinho Potter... queria se encontrar comigo?

-Claro que sim. Para acabar com você pelo que fez ao Sirius! – respondeu Harry, num só fôlego.

-Ah... você ficou tristinho por causa dele, foi? – perguntou ela, fazendo a irritante voz de bebê.

Harry sentiu o sangue latejar em seus ouvidos. Desde que voltara do Ministério, meses atrás, imaginava aquele momento. O momento em que acabaria com Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Você o matou... E agora vai pagar... Eu vou acabar com você!

A mulher riu escandalosamente, para depois dizer:

-Acha mesmo que conseguirá me vencer, Potter? – fez uma pausa esperando uma resposta que não veio. – Eu sou a mais fiel seguidora do Lord das Trevas, você não poderia, mesmo que quisesse...

-Estupefaça! – disse Harry lhe apontando a varinha. O feitiço voou até a mulher, que o desviou facilmente.

-Ora, vamos. Você sequer sabe lançar feitiços não-verbais. Acha mesmo que conseguirá vencer a mais fiel e poderosa serva do Lord das Trevas?

-Você fica se intitulando como a mais fiel serva do Lord... mas será que é mesmo? – provocou Harry. – Você repete isso tantas vezes que é como se estivesse tentando se convencer também.

-Não se atreva... é claro que eu sou... eu passei anos em Azkaban pelo Lord... me sacrifiquei por ele... quem mais poderia... NINGUÉM PODE COMPETIR COMIGO! EU SOU A MAIS FIEL SERVA DO LORD! EU, E SOMENTE EU! Avada Kedavra! – berrou ela.

Harry sorriu brevemente ao ver o feitiço esmeralda voar em sua direção. Já esperava que ela perdesse a cabeça. Defendeu-se simplesmente com um movimento de varinha. O feitiço atravessou a sala, tendo seu fim em uma das pilastras que sustentavam o teto de pedra.

-Eu não acho que você seja tudo o que pensa que é. É apenas uma mulher desorientada e com sérios problemas...

-Não se atreva a falar assim comigo... – disse ela com olhos estreitados, atacando com a espada.

Harry defendeu-se do ataque da bruxa, utilizando sua própria espada. A irritação subira à cabeça dela. Estava irritada e consequentemente desconcentrada. Seus movimentos, lentos e previsíveis.

-Isso é lamentável. Eu quase não consigo lutar com você por pena. Piedade. É o que eu sinto por você. É tão fraca que sequer consegue executar um ataque com espada. É pra isso que se intitula _"a mais fiel e poderosa serva"_? Se você é a mais poderosa, tenho até pena de Voldemort por estar cercado de um bando de fracotes inúteis. – Harry sentia seu queixo se mexer e ouvia essas palavras saindo de sua boca. No entanto, não tinha idéia de onde tais palavras saiam. Tudo o que sabia era que elas passavam por sua mente e numa tentativa de irritar a Comensal, Harry lançava tudo num tom de asco. Também podia notar o tom avermelhado que o rosto cadavérico de Bella adquirira.

A mulher não respondeu, apenas começou a atacar com a espada e por vezes lançava feitiços que Harry se desviava por pouco. Apesar da dificuldade em se desviar dos feitiços e encantamentos da bruxa, Harry não conseguia parar de lançar zombarias em sua direção como: _"É o melhor que pode fazer?"_ ou então _"Ora, o titio Voldie não lhe ensinou mais do que isso?"_.

Harry recuava pelo fundo da sala, passando ao lado de todos os portais lacrados. O moreno andava de costas, falando, se desviando e por vezes conjurando um Feitiço Escudo. Até que aconteceu. Um dos feitiços os quais Harry havia se desviado tinha batido contra o chão de pedra, provocando um buraco. Harry que andava de costas não pôde ver e ao pisar em falso, se estatelou no chão, a varinha voando da mão.

Harry nem sentira as costas bater na pedra, tudo o que sentira fora a surpresa de não haver chão por um instante. Tamanha surpresa o fez se distrair, perdendo a varinha. Recuou no chão, encarando destemidamente o olhar mortal que Bellatrix lhe lançava. Ela enfincara a espada no chão e simplesmente lhe apontava a varinha.

-E então Potter... É o melhor que pode fazer? – zombou ela. – Então veremos se conseguirá escapar dessa vez: AVADA KEDAVRA!

Bellatrix ergueu a varinha até o alto da própria cabeça, apontando-a diretamente para o coração de Harry, caído aos seus pés e gritou a maldição da morte. Num segundo, Harry soube que não havia escapatória. Estava se varinha. Sua espada estava caída inerte ao seu lado. Sabia que seria seu fim, pois não havia como escapar dessa vez. Não havia ninguém para se jogar a sua frente e morrer por ele.

Para Harry, tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. O raio verde-esmeralda partiu da ponta da varinha da Comensal, mergulhando em sua direção. Num instante, um grosso pedaço de pedra veio voando de algum ponto de seu lado direito (ao seu lado esquerdo estavam as paredes com os portais), entrando diretamente na trajetória do raio mortal. A pedra pareceu flutuar enquanto o raio se chocava diretamente contra seu centro. O segundo se passou, mas a pedra, que Harry notou ser o mapa de pedra da sala vizinha, continuou parada no ar.

Harry piscou para a placa de pedra grossa. Ela havia recebido todo o dano do Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix. Um instante depois, várias rachaduras brancas se espalharam pela pedra, ainda imóvel no mesmo lugar onde fora atingida. Em seguida a placa de pedra explodiu, lançando um flash de luz branca sobre todos e fazendo com que Bellatrix, que era a mais próxima, fosse lançada contra a parede oposta.

Harry olhou para o lado de onde a placa de pedra viera voando em seu auxílio. Lá estava Rony, segurando a bolsa de couro conjurada para carregar a placa agora destruída. O ruivo deu de ombros dizendo:

-Foi mal pela placa, mas não tive tempo pra pensar...

-Obrigado. – agradeceu Harry, incrivelmente mais grato do que poderia expressar ao amigo.

Num pulo, Harry estava de pé, observando as grandes lascas de pedra que juntas formavam o mapa para o próximo Templo. Enquanto observava os pedaços, estes flutuaram no espaço e como se um fantasma montasse um quebra cabeça no ar, os pedaços voltaram a se juntar, no mesmo lugar onde foram destruídos. Harry olhou abobalhado para Rony, que estava apoiado à parede, mantendo uma cara muito parecida com a que Harry imaginava manter no próprio rosto.

Quando Harry pensou em pegar a placa de pedra que flutuava, esta saiu voando em direção a um portal e o atravessou, desaparecendo de vista. Harry se aproximou da parede dos portais e encarou os portais. Os portais vermelho do Fogo e branco do Ar continuavam igualmente lacrados, no entanto o portal do meio, que antes tinha uma proteção marrom-esverdeada estava visivelmente aberto. Harry soube que a placa abrira o lacre que mantinha o portal fechado. Tudo o que o garoto podia ver era um redemoinho em vários tons de verde girando atrás do portal. Olhando à volta, Harry se surpreendeu com o estado da sala em que estavam. Quando entrara pela primeira vez, contara seis grandes colunas de pedra, sustentando o teto. Agora, entretanto, apenas três o faziam. Duas colunas em uma das paredes e uma coluna na parede oposta. O motivo da destruição eram as batalhas que ainda ocorriam. Guilherme ocupara o espaço que Harry e Bellatrix haviam ocupado na sua luta com Clapham. Era incrível. Ambos se moviam de um jeito ágil e fluido, como se deslizassem pela água numa dança milimétricamente ensaiada. Guilherme usava a espada com uma destreza que Harry jamais vira, exceto talvez em Maximus. Ambos usavam as espadas de maneira parecida, embora os movimentos em sua maioria, fossem diferentes. Clapham usava além da espada a varinha e por vezes lançava feitiços que Guilherme desviava com a mão nua.

Do lado oposto da sala estavam Gina e Susan batalhando ferozmente contra Lúcio Malfoy. Hermione estava encostada numa parede, uma flecha espetada no ombro esquerdo, no entanto, seu olhar mostrava uma determinação que deu forças a Harry. As garotas se esforçavam e o atacavam ao mesmo tempo, embora ele parecesse se divertir imensamente.

Agora que Harry parara para observar, podia notar que aquela sala estava em péssimo estado. A intervalos de minutos, grandes pedaços do teto de pedra, se soltavam, afundando lentamente até o chão, que a essa altura já se encontrava cheio de grandes lascas e pedaços de pedra cinzenta. Harry deu uma olhada à sua volta e constatou que Bellatrix continuava desacordada no lugar onde havia caído. Se aproximando do amigo ruivo, Harry viu que as batalhas que ainda ocorriam estavam destruindo ainda mais a sala, que corria o risco de soterrar a todos eles.

Pensando rápido, Harry pegou sua varinha no chão e fez mira, apontando para o corpo esguio e magro de Lúcio Malfoy:

-_Estupefaça_. – disse Harry, fazendo com que o raio vermelho atravessasse a sala, acertando em cheio peito magro do Comensal. Malfoy ainda mantinha o sorriso enviesado no rosto enquanto caía inconsciente no chão.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Gina se virando para ele.

-Salvando a pele de vocês... – começou Harry.

-Salvando? – indagou Susan se virando para Gina e voltando a olhar Harry. – Por quê? Nós acabaríamos com ele...

-Nós não temos tempo pra isso... – disse Rony, saltando num pé, na direção das garotas. – Se vocês não notaram, esse lugar vai desabar, e o que é pior: CONOSCO AQUI DENTRO!

-Isso mesmo... – começou Harry para as garotas. – Conseguimos abrir um portal. No momento, não importa pra onde ele nos leva, desde que consigamos sair daqui com vida, já está ótimo. Vocês podem ajudar o Rony?

-Claro. – concordou Susan e ela e Gina começaram a carregar o ruivo em direção ao portal enquanto Harry pegava sua espada no chão. Virou-se e correu para ajudar Hermione. Assim que chegou ao lado da moça, ela se levantou, sorrindo, trêmula:

-Eu estou bem, Harry. Posso ir sozinha. Vá ajudar o Guilherme.

Harry vendo que a garota não aceitaria ajuda, murmurou um simples "OK" e se virou para o lado em que Guilherme batalhava.

-Não pense... nem por um momento... em se meter, Harry. – arfou Guilherme, sem nem mesmo lançar um olhar ao garoto que se aproximava.

-Nós temos que ir embora agora. – disse Harry, mantendo Max sob seu olhar. – Esse lugar vai desabar a qualquer segundo.

-Ótimo, pegue os outros e vá! – disse Guilherme andando em círculo, no lado oposto ao lado em que Max estava.

-Mas e você? – perguntou Harry, atento a qualquer ataque.

Mas não houve resposta, no momento em que Harry disse aquelas palavras, um brilhante raio púrpura voou na sua direção. Harry que já esperava algo do tipo, apenas se abaixou, para depois ouvir uma das últimas pilastras que seguravam o teto vir abaixo, devido ao impacto do feitiço. Mas Guilherme não deixou por menos. Se aproveitando da distração do ex-professor, fez um ataque horizontal com a espada e por muito pouco, Maximus não foi cortado ao meio.

O homem levou a mão ao abdome, onde um corte se abrira, lançando sangue escarlate na água.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh... – um grito feminino.

Harry olhou em volta. Gina estava caída no meio do salão, uma enorme pedra estava em cima do seu pé. O moreno de olhos verdes lançou um olhar ao portal, onde Rony e Susan estavam quase voltando para ajudar a ruiva. Hermione, entretanto, já agarrara uma mão da garota e puxava o mais fortemente que podia.

-Vão. – gritou Harry para eles. – Nós pegamos ela. Vão!

-Certo. – disseram os dois em uníssono, para um segundo depois, sumirem ao atravessar o portal. Harry se lançou na direção da ruiva e ambos puxaram o pé dela debaixo da pedra ao mesmo tempo, sem, no entanto, obter sucesso.

-O que você estava fazendo? – perguntou Harry, com mais um esforço. – Eu não falei pra vocês levarem o Rony?

-Eu vim salvar aquele traste. – disse a ruiva apontando o corpo inconsciente de Lúcio Malfoy. – Apesar de tudo, ele não precisa morrer... – e adicionou em pensamentos _"... ainda mais se ele chegar a ser meu sogro"_.

Com mais um esforço conjunto e o pé da moça se soltou de baixo da pedra. Harry pegou em seu braço e se moveu na máxima velocidade, juntamente com Mione, que pôde em direção ao portal que ainda permanecia aberto.

-_Expendia_. – disse Clapham ao mesmo tempo. À medida que Harry e Gina se dirigiam ao portal com Hermione, viram um grande embrulho passar voando ao seu lado, batendo com força na parede de pedra oposta. Em instantes, o embrulho revelou-se como sendo Guilherme McKinnon. Guilherme levantou a cabeça, parecendo desnorteado:

-Cuidado... – alertou ele.

Na mesma hora, Harry soube a razão do alerta. Clapham conjurara uma corda e esta se enrolara no pé de Gina. Harry olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto segurava a garota pelas mãos: o portal aberto estava a dois metros deles. Se Harry conseguisse puxar a moça por mais alguns metros, estaria à salvo. Sabia que de algum modo, os Comensais não poderiam passar pelo portal.

-Puxe... Harry! – resmungou Hermione, agarrada a uma mão da amiga, puxando com todas as suas forças.

A cena era um tanto bizarra: Clapham rindo de um lado, segurando uma corda amarrada ao pé de Gina; Harry e Hermione, cada um segurando uma mão da ruiva, puxando-a para o seu lado; e a própria moça, no meio, erguida no espaço, um pé balançando sem tocar no chão. Era como cabo-de-guerra, com a pequena diferença de que a corda era o corpo de Gina Weasley.

A sala tremeu. Enormes blocos de pedra se soltaram do teto do Templo, caindo ao redor deles.

Gina olhou para cima, seu olhar triste, a expressão de derrota e disse:

-Harry... pegue a Hermione e vá! Leve ela daqui.

-Não... – recusou o amigo, agarrando firmemente sua mão.

Harry estava em pânico. Sentiu a sola de seus pés, deslizar facilmente pelo chão de pedra. Clapham estava ganhando o cabo-de-guerra. E o pior era que o Templo estava se desmanchando ao redor deles.

Maximus vendo o desespero de seus ex-alunos, apenas apontou a varinha para uma das duas pilastras que seguravam o teto. Ele riu ao lançar um feitiço que explodiu a coluna. O teto tremeu mais ainda e Gina puxou sua mão da mão desesperada de Hermione. Se esticando ao máximo, Gina empurrou Hermione para o portal. Hermione se surpreendeu com a atitude da ruiva, mas antes que pudesse pensar, já estava caindo em um rodamoinho de cores vibrantes. Harry arregalou os olhos para a ruiva que ainda segurava com as duas mãos. Não ia soltá-la. Não _podia_ soltá-la. Como que lendo os pensamentos do garoto, Gina sussurrou para ele:

-Me solte, Harry.

-Não... – retrucou ele, fazendo o máximo para não soltar a mão da moça.

-Pode me soltar, Harry.

-NÃO! – gritou Harry, puxando com toda a força. Conseguiu dar dois ou três passos em direção ao portal. Podia até mesmo senti-lo girando logo atrás dele.

-Harry... me solte ou ambos morreremos. – disse a ruiva ao ver um grande bloco de pedra atingir um local próximo.

-Então morreremos os dois. – resmungou o garoto quase sem fôlego.

-EXPENDIA! – gritou Guilherme, disparando do canto da sala. Ele veio como um torpedo pela água, deslizando velozmente. Ele trocou um simples olhar com Gina enquanto passava por ela e ela fez um movimento com a cabeça, como que confirmando que era isso o que ela queria. Guilherme que se impulsionara com um feitiço, não parou. Havia disparado como um torpedo e foi com essa velocidade que passou por Gina e bateu com força contra Harry, lançando-se juntamente com ele para dentro do portal.

Harry não soube o que acontecera. Num segundo ele segurava Gina com todas as suas forças, mas foi apenas ela desviar o olhar dele que alguma coisa pesada o atingiu como uma marreta, arrancando-a de seus dedos. Quando se deu conta, estava dentro de um portal multicolorido, e ao seu lado estava Guilherme McKinnon. Antes que pudesse entender a expressão melancólica com que ele o encarava, Harry se viu sendo jogado no chão quente. Abaixo dele só havia terra quente e grama fresca. Antes que pudesse se levantar, uma voz surpresa perguntou:

-Onde está Gina?

XxXxX

Harry se sentou no chão. Rony estava em pé logo à frente, olhando para alguém atrás de Harry. Dando uma olhada por sobre o ombro, Harry viu Guilherme de pé, encarando o ruivo, sem expressão alguma no rosto. E então, se deu conta do que havia acontecido.

Gina. A garota havia escapado por entre os dedos de Harry que a agarravam o mais fortemente que eles conseguiam.

-Onde está Gina? – tornou a perguntar Rony, olhando à volta.

-Ela... ela... ela não ficou lá, ficou? – perguntou Hermione se levantando de uma pedra onde estivera sentada.

-O que você quer dizer com... – os olhos do ruivo se arregalaram. – Você a abandonou lá, McKinnon?

Harry imediatamente se levantou. Aquilo não ia resultar em coisas boas.

-Rony... Guilherme não tem culpa, eu...

-Não diga asneiras, Harry. – interveio Guilherme, no que foi encarado por todos. Ele apenas acrescentou naquele mesmo rosto sem expressão. – A culpa foi toda minha. Havia uma pedra caindo sobre vocês e eu saltei levando apenas você para dentro do portal. Se a culpa é de alguém, esse alguém sou eu.

-Ótimo. – disse Rony. Ele deu apenas um passo e socou Guilherme no rosto, sendo logo em seguida puxado para trás por Hermione.

-Rony! – repreendeu ela, embora pela sua cara, parecesse se controlar para não fazer o mesmo.

Guilherme, no entanto, sequer se mexeu, apenas virando o rosto com a força do golpe.

-Eu sinto muito, Weasley. – disse ele.

-Sente muito? Sente muito? Foi a minha irmã que você abandonou lá... Você sente muito? Vai sentir mesmo... – e gritando isso, se livrou de Hermione e avançou para o moreno, socando-o de novo. Guilherme não se preocupou em revidar aos golpes do ruivo, apenas dava um ou dois passos para trás com a força dos golpes seguidos que levava no rosto. Aquilo pegara Harry tão desprevenido que ele demorou alguns segundos até avançar até os amigos e segurar Rony, afastando-o de Guilherme. O garoto moreno estava com o rosto um pouco arranhado e um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da sua boca. Todavia, ele continuava com a mesma expressão de impassibilidade marcando o rosto.

-Faça alguma coisa... dê um jeito de abrir aquele portal para que busquemos minha irmã! – berrou Rony a plenos pulmões enquanto era segurado por Harry.

-Eu não posso abrir o portal. Não posso... – resmungou Guilherme simplesmente com voz inexpressiva e o rosto ainda naquela mesma expressão vazia.

-Guilherme, abra o portal. – o tom imperativo na voz da garota o fez levantar o rosto que estivera fitando o chão, imóvel. Guilherme olhou meio surpreso para Susan.

-Não posso fazer isso. – respondeu ele novamente.

-POR QUE NÃO? – berrou Rony.

-Eu simplesmente não posso reabrir o portal. – tornou a respondeu o garoto, voltando a olhar para o chão, impassível.

-Harry, me solta para que eu possa arrebentar a cara dele... – disse Rony em voz muito alta.

-ABRA AQUELE PORTAL PARA QUE POSSAMOS SALVAR A GINA...

Harry se surpreendeu com o grito. Ele não viera de Rony como Harry esperava, ao invés disso, viera de Susan que se mantinha em quase silêncio até o momento. Harry que nunca vira a garota se descontrolar daquele jeito, até soltou Rony tamanha a surpresa.

Rony ao se ver livre do aperto de Harry, avançou até Guilherme o mais rapidamente que sua perna machucada pôde levá-lo, para sem seguida levantar o punho e manda-lo em direção ao rosto do rapaz. Guilherme, no entanto, apenas segurou o punho do ruivo com a mão esquerda e colocando a mão direita no peito de Rony, lançou-o para trás com o que pareceu ser um feitiço de empurrão.

Rony voou uns bons dois ou três metros antes de aterrissar no chão, levantando uma pequena nuvem de terra. Devido à briga que começara, no entanto, ninguém pareceu sentir a falta do ruivo.

-EU NÃO POSSO REABRIR AQUELE PORTAL... – berrava Guilherme

-E PORQUE NÃO? – gritava Susan de volta.

-PORQUE ISSO SERIA IDIOTICE. COLOCARIA TODOS NÓS EM RISCO...

-MAS A GINA ESTÁ LÁ...

-ELA NÃO ESTÁ EM PERIGO IMEDIATO...

-Não está em perigo imediato? – perguntou Rony aparecendo ao lado de Harry, coberto de terra. – Tirando o fato de ela estar em posse de COMENSAIS DA MORTE!

-Escutem aqui, todos vocês. – começou Guilherme. – Eu não vou reabrir aquele portal, não importa o que vocês digam. – e vendo que Rony se preparava para vir lhe socar novamente complementou: - E se você tentar me atacar novamente, Weasley, eu vou revidar.

Naquela hora, Harry se virou para Hermione, que encarava a todos como se não acreditasse que aquilo estava sendo discutido.

-Hermione... você pode reabrir aquele portal? – perguntou Harry a ela, enquanto Rony recomeçava a discutir com Guilherme.

-Eu não sei se posso, Harry. Abrir portais já é bem difícil, mas reabrir um que leve exatamente ao mesmo lugar e ainda mais depois que este já se fechou... eu acho que não dá.

-Eu te avisei! – gritou Guilherme depois que houve um flash vermelho e Rony caiu na grama, inconsciente.

-O que você...? – começou Hermione olhando para o corpo caído de Rony.

-Eu só o estuporei com um feitiço não-verbal. – disse Guilherme simplesmente, enquanto cuspia no chão. Harry notou, com uma pontada de nojo, que a saliva do garoto adquirira um tom escarlate devido à mistura com o sangue. Vendo a cara de todos, apenas disse: - Sinto muito. Não adianta insistirem. Harry, venha comigo, por favor.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, o garoto se embrenhara por uma trilha na mata ali perto. Harry o seguiu hesitante. Logo localizou as costas nuas do garoto, caminhando alguns passos à sua frente. Em poucos minutos ambos saíram em uma grande clareira e no meio dela, havia um Templo enorme. As paredes de pedra pareciam bem velhas e a hera havia se apossado de grande parte, crescendo pelas paredes do Templo, que mais parecia uma pirâmide azteca ou maia.

XxXxX

Minutos depois, Harry adentrava na sala principal do Templo, hesitando. Haviam acabado de passar por uma sala cheia de portais, mas não havia portal para o Templo da Água. Havia apenas um grande bloco de pedra bloqueando este portal.

Guilherme estava ao lado de Harry e apontou para a longínqua estátua de Merlim, logo à frente. Ele estava em uma posição estranha, como se segurasse um livro à frente do corpo, oferecendo-o a alguém. No entanto, ao invés de um livro, uma placa de pedra havia sido colocada entre seus dedos.

Harry se aproximou da estátua e pôde sentir a excitação se apossando dele. Guilherme estava ao seu lado encarando a estátua com uma fascinação obsoleta. Quando Harry ergueu a mão para pegar a placa de pedra, teve uma idéia. Logo em seguida, sem nem ao menos tocar na placa, abaixou a mão.

-O que foi, Harry?

-Não vou pegar a placa de pedra. – disse Harry, obstinado, se afastando alguns passos da estátua. – Não enquanto você não me disser seus motivos...

-O quê? Meus motivos? Do que você está falando?

-Dos seus motivos para não reabrir o portal e...

-Harry, não temos tempo pra isso... pegue a placa, por favor.

-Não. Eu quero saber o porquê de você...

-Ah... você quer saber os meus motivos? Pois eu vou lhe dar: o principal motivo é _você_.

-O quê? Eu? Como assim?

-Sim, você. Minha principal missão é proteger você, Harry. Devo proteger todos os outros também, é claro. Mas principalmente você. E tem mais. Eu sequer tenho idéia de como reabrir um portal como aquele, você tem?

-Não, eu...

-Exatamente. E mesmo que eu soubesse reabrir o portal, coisa que eu não sei, eu não tenho o material necessário para fazê-lo. E provavelmente para conseguir mandar-nos para o mesmo lugar eu teria de usar Magia Negra, coisa que vocês não iriam gostar, não é?

-Eu...

-Deixa pra lá... – bufou Guilherme, agora bastante irritado. – Esquece. Eu apenas... – ele fez uma pausa. - ...sinto muito pela Gina. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela não corre perigo imediato. Os Comensais estão esperando que a gente volte por ela. Não vão machucá-la. E depois, se o Weasley fez a coisa como eu disse, a Ordem está bem atrás deles. Eles irão conseguir salvá-la.

-Aham... – concordou Harry, sem saber o que dizer. – Eu vou pegar a...

-Ah... deixa isso. – disse Guilherme que estava mais perto da estátua. Ele esticou a mão dizendo: – Eu pego.

Harry não soube o que aconteceu, apenas se viu gritando um tardio _"Não!"_ que não impediu que o garoto tocasse a placa de pedra. Assim que os dedos tocaram a pedra da placa, houve um flash cegante de luz branca e Guilherme McKinnon voou pela segunda vez no dia. Quando Harry se deu conta, estava correndo na direção do corpo imóvel do amigo que havia sido arremessado pela sala até bater contra a parede de pedra.

-Guilherme... Guilherme... – começou Harry, sacudindo o garoto de leve. Teve efeito, pois o moreno se mexeu com um gemido, levantando a cabeça na direção de Harry. – Guilherme, você está bem?

Guilherme olhou a volta enquanto passava a mão de leve pela nuca e se sentava. Quando ouviu as palavras de Harry, ele ergueu os olhos cor de mel para encarar os olhos esmeraldinos de Harry.

-Quem é Guilherme? – perguntou com um olhar confuso, que deixou Harry completamente desnorteado. Tudo o que Harry pôde pensar foi que aquela situação não podia piorar ainda mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Voltei... Desculpem a demora na postagem... Nunca escrevi um cap tão longo: 10 páginas do Word... xD

É pra compensa pela demora...

Vou viajar amanha e volto dentro de alguns dias, mas gostaria de ler alguns coments aqui quando voltar, OK??

Agradeço desde já por eles... Espero que gostem e divirtam-se lendo o cap... Desculpe não poder responder os coments agora, mas estou saindo, assim q voltar das comprinhas, respondo os coments, tá??

Até... Abs


	37. Explorador

_**Capítulo 36 – Explorador **_

Harry estava estático e atônito ao lado do companheiro que tornou a perguntar:

-Quem é Guilherme? – seu olhar estava perdido e ligeiramente desfocado. Como que se lembrando que tinha outras perguntas, acrescentou quando Harry abriu a boca para falar: – Aliás, quem é você? E... quem sou eu?

Harry fechou a boca. A última esperança que tinha acabara de fugir por entre seus dedos. Tentara se agarrar à possibilidade de Guilherme estar lhe pregando uma peça numa brincadeira muito sem graça. Ficou ainda mais frustrado com aquilo. Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu a placa de pedra flutuando inocentemente no mesmo lugar. Não havia se movido. Voltou-se para Guilherme para dar de cara com o garoto o encarando, com o se esperasse uma resposta.

-Meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter. E você se chama Guilherme McKinnon. Por enquanto fique aqui. – murmurou Harry.

Harry se virou para a estátua de Merlim ao fundo da sala. Caminhou até lá e hesitando um pouco, pegou a placa de pedra. No entanto, antes de tocar na pedra, Harry protegeu as mãos cuidadosamente com a bolsa de couro. Harry retirou a placa cuidadosamente das mãos de Merlim e a colocou na bolsa de couro vazia que Guilherme trouxera e na qual as mãos de Harry estavam protegidas. Pendurando a bolsa no pescoço, Harry se voltou para o amigo que havia ficado observando impassível.

-O que diabos você estava fazendo? – perguntou Guilherme a Harry.

-Agora não é a hora para isso. Vamos lá pra fora. Lá poderemos conversar. – disse Harry, guiando o amigo para fora da sala e minutos depois, do Templo.

Assim que saíram do Templo, Harry notou que Hermione e Rony estavam sentados ali, esperando que saíssem.

A clareira onde o Templo da Terra fora construído esta bastante grande e podia abrigar facilmente todo o castelo de Hogwarts. O Templo, apesar de bem menor, era tão imponente quanto a moradia dos estudantes bruxos. Olhando de fora, aparentava ter vários andares e nesses, várias janelas. Entretanto, só havia um caminho a se seguir e ele não levava a nenhum dos inacessíveis andares superiores.

Harry caminhou para fora do corredor de pedra com Guilherme apoiado em seus ombros. O garoto de olhos castanhos parecia ter torcido o tornozelo com a queda. Ao ver os dois garotos voltando e, notando que um deles era carregado, Hermione se adiantou e perguntou ansiosa:

-O que houve?

-Ah... – resmungou Harry, aliviado por finalmente colocar o amigo sentado em uma pedra. Guilherme olhou enigmaticamente para Hermione, como se ela fosse um animal especialmente interessante num zoológico. – Ele só torceu o tornozelo...

-Ah bom. – suspirou a garota aliviada.

-É claro que isso foi logo depois de ele ter sido arremessado pelo Templo, o que pelo que me parece, o fez perder a memória. – continuou Harry, como se não houvesse tido interrupção.

-Isso é... O que disse? – perguntou Hermione encarando Harry, como se esperasse que aquilo fosse uma piada. – Realmente espero que isso seja uma brincadeira.

-O que está olhando? – reclamou Rony para Guilherme, devido ao fato de este estar observando o ruivo.

-Nada. Só acho que você me parece familiar. – respondeu o moreno simplesmente.

Rony fez uma cara estranha, mas não respondeu, pelo que Harry agradeceu internamente.

-Isso não é uma brincadeira? – perguntou Hermione, numa voz aguda que lembrava a Harry uma pessoa muito agoniada e desesperada.

-Eu te conheço, não é? – perguntou Guilherme a Hermione. A garota olhou para o rapaz, os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho. Hermione puxou a varinha e se abaixou, dando um toque com ela no tornozelo do moreno. – Como você fez isso?

-Magia. – respondeu ela secamente. Agarrou Harry pelo braço e o afastou alguns metros do amigo desmemoriado. Sussurrou: – O que houve, exatamente?

-Foi um feitiço de proteção, acho. Assim que ele tentou pegar... – Harry apontou a placa de pedra na bolsa que carregava. - ...ele foi lançado contra a parede. Não sei se foi um Feitiço de Memória, o _Obliviate_, ou uma Azaração do Empurrão, o _Expendia_, mas de qualquer forma o efeito é o mesmo, não?

-Na verdade não. Se for uma simples amnésia trouxa é possível reverter com as poções e feitiços certos, mas se for um _Obliviate_, o que eu não duvido que seja, pode dar mais trabalho.

-Entendo.

-Fique com ele. – disse Hermione observando Guilherme que por sua vez olhava a imponente imagem do Templo. – Não o perca de vista.

-Certo. – concordou Harry.

Hermione se aproximou do ruivo e começou a sussurrar palavras urgentes para ele. Harry se aproximou de Guilherme que ao vê-lo se aproximar perguntou:

-Ela está zangada?

-Quem? – perguntou Harry distraído enquanto olhava para as costas de Hermione.

-A sua namorada. Ela está zangada?

-Hermione não é minha namorada. – respondeu Harry de imediato, desviando o olhar.

-Entendo. Mas bem que você queria, não?

-É claro que... não. Do que você está falando? – perguntou o garoto de olhos verdes se virando para os olhos castanhos cor de mel do companheiro. – Ela é apenas minha amiga. Sempre foi assim.

-Sei... – o tom de descrença era nítido na voz do garoto.

-É verdade. Nós sempre fomos amigos e apenas isso: _amigos_.

-Entendo. – disse Guilherme achando melhor não discutir.

Naquele momento Susan chegou. Ela apareceu pela trilha que levava à clareira onde estavam. Ainda usava a roupa de mergulho que usara quando foram ao Templo da Água. Seu cabelo estava preso e algumas folhas estavam presas em sua cabeleira negra.

Assim que a viu, Guilherme se levantou e olhou a garota, fascinado.

-Q... quem... quem é... ela? – gaguejou o moreno. Harry o encarou estranhamente. Nunca ouvira aquele tom de voz sonhador no garoto. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam e seu rosto estava quase púrpura de tão vermelho. Tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Maior do que todos os sorrisos que Harry já vira estampando o rosto do amigo.

Hermione, que parecia ter ouvido o que o garoto falara, se aproximou e agarrou um braço do garoto e com a outra mão, segurou a mão de Harry e os puxou em direção a uma outra trilha.

-Harry, siga esta trilha por alguns metros e verá uma caverna. Fique lá com o Guilherme enquanto eu falo com a Susy.

-Ok, Mione.

Hermione, como na maioria das vezes, estava certa. Poucos metros trilha adentro, uma fenda na rocha era visível. Num instante, Guilherme e Harry já estavam dentro da caverna. Guilherme se sentou um uma pedra plana e Harry ficou andando, à espera dos amigos. A intervalos de minutos, olhava para a trilha de onde vieram, à espera de alguém. A luz do crepúsculo começava a tingir tudo com uma cor ligeiramente alaranjada. Por algum motivo, a idéia de se afastar dos amigos, em um lugar estranho e aparentemente isolado com uma pessoa sem memória não lhe era convidativa.

-Harry? HARRY! – a voz de Rony veio da trilha.

-Estamos aqui, Rony. – respondeu Harry, observando o ruivo da entrada da caverna, enquanto este aparecia na curva da trilha. Rony se aproximou e enfiou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado nas mãos do moreno.

-Hermione pediu pra eu te entregar isso. Agora, tenho que voltar lá para ajudá-la. Faça o que for preciso. E rápido. Não conseguiremos segura-la muito. – e depois se afastou, sumindo no lugar de onde viera.

-O que houve? – perguntou Guilherme.

-Eu não sei. – Harry olhou o papel amassado em suas mãos e disse: - Mas já vamos descobrir. – e começou a desdobrar e desamassar o pergaminho, para poder ler.

-O que diz aí? – perguntou Guilherme, curioso, tentando ler o bilhete por sobre o ombro do amigo.

O bilhete fora rabiscado na garranchosa letra de Rony, mas ainda assim era um pouco legível.

_Legilimência. É o que você deve fazer, Harry. Hermione me pediu para que eu te avisasse que você deve usar Legilimência no Guilherme para que ele se lembre. Você deve buscar uma lembrança específica: a senha para se usar o comunicador da Ordem. Segundo a Hermione, é o único jeito de falar com a Ordem. Faça o que for preciso rápido. Seguraremos a Susan o máximo, para que ela e nós fiquemos fora do caminho._

Harry levantou os olhos para Guilherme. Se continuasse a usar Legilimência no amigo, Harry achava que daqui a algum tempo, ele teria mais memórias de Guilherme em sua cabeça do que suas próprias. A questão era: Harry estava pronto pra isso ou não? Talvez, de sua decisão dependesse a vida de todos os seus amigos, e essa não era uma escolha que Harry queria fazer.

XxXxX

-Apenas fique calmo, ok? – disse Harry a um Guilherme, novamente sentado. – Vai terminar em um segundo. – Pigarreou. – _Legilimens_. - Harry num instante viu as imagens do garoto entrando em sua própria mente.

_Guilherme estava entrando na cozinha de uma casa. Susan estava ao seu lado. Apresentou o garoto a uma mulher, alta e esguia que deveria ser sua mãe, em seguida, fez um gesto em direção a um garotinho sentado em uma cadeira. O garoto obviamente era irmão de Susan, e eram bem parecidos, exceto por pequenos detalhes: os olhos azul-esverdeados brilhantes, o topete arrepiado no cabelo negro que o garoto usava e suas bochechas que tinham uma coloração rosada permanentemente. Em seguida, o garotinho encarou Guilherme e Harry sentiu as palavras dele, ecoarem em sua mente, muito mais do que ouviu: o que você quer com a minha irmã?_

_A cena mudou. Guilherme agora, descia os degraus de pedra, saindo de uma mansão, liderando vários garotos aos jardins. Entretanto, parou, olhando a parede da mansão. Havia uma grande pichação ali. As letras brilhavam, de vermelho para azul, de azul para amarelo e de amarelo para vermelho. A frase era simples: B.K. MANDA!!_

_Guilherme não parecia satisfeito ao ver aquilo. Puxou a varinha, no que foi imitado pelos amigos atrás de si, e começou a remover a pichação da parede._

_A cena mudou de novo. Guilherme estava sentado em um tronco numa clareira. Uma grande fogueira estava acesa à sua frente. Ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Observava o fogo, que lançava uma luz refletora em seus olhos._

_-O que vamos fazer com eles? – perguntou um garoto próximo, em pé, apoiado numa árvore. Era um garoto que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Usava uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta de mangas comprida e uma camisa branca toda desenhada de mangas curtas por cima da primeira. Tinha cabelos branco-prateados, olhos negros e sem vida, rosto fino e ligeiramente pálido. Alguma coisa em suas pupilas o fazia se parecer com um gato doméstico. Estava apoiado numa árvore, uma perna dobrada, os braços cruzados e encarava Guilherme. – Você não quer matá-los, não é?_

_-Eu vou matar alguém, mas não será nenhum deles. – Guilherme respondeu._

_-O que faremos então? – o garoto com olhos de gato olhou para o lado e Harry viu dois homens acorrentados a uma árvore. Usavam mordaças e pareciam trouxas, caçadores trouxas._

_-Solte-os, Killua._

_-O q... que? Vai simplesmente solta-los? Não vai fazer nada?_

_-É claro que não. Você vai solta-los e se eles tiverem sorte e forem rápidos, sobreviverão para ver o sol nascer novamente. – O garoto de cabelos brancos apenas olhos os dois trouxas. Ambos eram gordos e não pareciam nada rápidos._

_-Você deve estar brincando, não é? Isso seria o mesmo que matá-los... a diferença é que eles seriam devorados ainda vivos..._

_-A escolha não é minha._

_-É claro que é..._

_-Não, não é. Eles atiraram na líder de uma alcatéia, que, aliás, era uma amiga minha. Você não a conheceu. Quando eu descobri sobre meus pais, ela foi a única criatura que suportou se aproximar de mim. Ela era meiga e fiel e extremamente dócil... e eles a mataram! – Depois de cuspir as últimas palavras, Guilherme se levantou e só então Harry pôde ver que o vermelho em seus olhos não era um reflexo do fogo. – Eles vão arcar com as conseqüências._

_-Ei... se você quer matá-los, é só dizer, OK? Você sabe que não precisa agir assim perto de mim. Ao menos mate-os de forma decente, e não..._

_-Matá-los de forma decente? Você só pode estar brincando... você sabe tão bem quanto eu que essa floresta é uma reserva protegida por lei. Eles entraram aqui sabendo disso e caçaram os animais sabendo disso... eles são culpados por seu destino. Eles têm que pagar o preço..._

_-Você sabe que só está descontando a raiva por eles matarem uma amiga sua, não é? – Killua descruzou os braços e se aproximou da fogueira._

_-Não diga besteiras sem sentido. – resmungou Guilherme apontando a varinha para os homens acorrentados. As correntes se soltaram e caíram retinindo aos pés dos caçadores. Guilherme voltou a se sentar no tronco, e encarou os homens. – Vocês podem ir. Se chegarem à orla da floresta com vida, estarão livres para ir._

_-Co... como assim? – gaguejou o mais baixo dos caçadores._

_-Bem, vocês mataram uma grande amiga minha, que por coincidência era líder de uma alcatéia aqui da floresta. Obviamente, os membros de seu grupo não ficaram felizes com a morte dela. – Enquanto o garoto de cabelos negros falava, inúmeros pares de olhos brilhantes surgiram nas sombras das árvores às suas costas. Killua, que percebeu isso sem nem sequer desviar o olhar dos caçadores, disse em tom zombeteiro:_

_-Se eu fosse vocês, eu começaria a correr. – Num segundo os homens sumirem por entre as sombras da floresta._

_-Vão! – ordenou Guilherme. – Acabem com eles. Não deixem rastro. – imediatamente após suas palavras, uma multidão de lobos, de todos os tamanhos e cores, dispararam atrás dos trouxas, atravessando a clareira com a fogueira em um instante e sumindo na floresta._

_Guilherme se levantou do tronco assim que o som do último animal desapareceu mata adentro. Caminhou até um local um pouco afastado da clareira e abriu um embrulho no chão. Lá estava ela. Helena. Fora assim que ele a nomeara. Sua pelagem era fofa, de cor branco-acinzentada, e tinha um porte elegante de que tem poder e sabe disso. Os pêlos albinos de seu peito estavam agora tingidos de vermelho e seus olhos azul-água, fechados para todo o sempre. Acariciou de leve a cabeça felpuda de sua amiga e depois, num movimento, Guilherme se transformou num lobo. Ele era bem parecido com a loba morta ao seu lado. Os mesmo pêlos brancos e cinzentos e o mesmo porte de que sabe que vai ter as ordens obedecidas, a diferença, no entanto, estava nos olhos. Os dele eram castanhos, cor de mel, cor de âmbar, e os olhos desse lobo também se fecharam quando ele olhou para a lua cheia sobre suas cabeças e uivou. Um uivo longo e contínuo de tristeza que ecoou por toda a floresta, o qual foi respondido por outros muitos uivos que lhe diziam que tudo havia acabado. Helena, enfim, poderia descansar em paz._

Harry abriu os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava. Estava caído no chão da caverna e Guilherme estava caído à sua frente, parecendo tão desnorteado quanto o próprio Harry.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Harry, enquanto ajudava o amigo a se levantar.

Guilherme estava estranho. Como se estivesse com medo de que as imagens que havia visto fossem reais.

-Você... viu o mesmo que eu vi?

-Acho... – pigarreou – Acho que sim. Mas... esqueça isso. Precisamos continuar.

-Cer... certo. – concordou um temeroso Guilherme. Harry suspirou e ergueu a varinha:

-_Legilimens_.

_Inúmeras imagens desfocadas adentraram a cabeça de Harry. Num instante, Harry se viu no meio de um jogo de Quadribol. O mais incrível, era que estava voando sem vassoura ao lado de Guilherme que estava montando a sua mais nova vassoura de corrida, uma Silver Arrow muito veloz. Não alcançava o nível de uma Firebolt, mas era mais rápida do que qualquer Nimbus já lançada. Seu cabo era de um prata brilhante e o nome estava escrito no punho em letras floreadas negras. As cerdas eram bem arrumadas e pareciam ter sido escolhidas à mão devido ao tamanho ideal que tinham e lhe conferiam uma aerodinâmica impressionante. Guilherme carregava a Goles sob o braço esquerdo enquanto segurava a vassoura com a mão direita. Usava um uniforme azul-turquesa e fez um passe perfeito para uma artilheira loira do seu time. Em seguida, se jogou para o lado para escapar de um balaço que viera em sua direção. Fez um looping e estabilizou a vassoura novamente a tempo de receber a Goles de volta. Ao se concentrar para pegar a Goles que lhe fora lançada, tirou os olhos um segundo do campo e quando voltou a olhar, um enorme batedor da equipe rival, vestido de amarelo mostarda, voava em sua direção com o bastão pronto para rebater sua cabeça. Por instinto, Guilherme largou a Goles, e com as duas mãos, mudou drasticamente a direção da sua vassoura. Quando já estava um pouco longe, fez a volta e voltou a voar na direção de onde viera. Um artilheiro adversário, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, havia pegado a Goles que ele deixara cair e agora voava na direção dos Aros para tentar fazer um gol. Guilherme se deitou sobre a vassoura e disparou em sua direção. Não demorou a alcançá-lo e quando o fez, prestou atenção ao comentarista que naquele momento narrava como os apanhadores perseguiam o pomo. Ficou voando lado a lado com o artilheiro que tinha a Goles e sussurrou para ele:_

_-Você querem jogar sujo? Ótimo, jogaremos sujo! – e dizendo isso, deu uma cotovelada com força no rosto do rapaz, fazendo com que um monte de sangue espirrasse e manchasse seu rosto. Guilherme não ligou e pegou a Goles, fez a volta e voou em direção aos Aros do time adversário para fazer um gol._

_A imagem mudou. Harry estava andando ao lado de uma figura encapuzada numa rua que Harry reconheceu como sendo a Travessa do Tranco. Entraram em uma viela e saíram em uma outra rua escura e entraram em um beco. Havia uma grande loja com letreiro gasto e ilegível. A figura encapuzada virou a cabeça como que checando se ninguém a vira e entrou na loja. Uma sineta tocou, avisando que clientes haviam chegado. A loja era estranha. Parecia uma mistura de loja de ingredientes para poções e antiquário de magia negra. Haviam sacas e bancadas com os mais variados ingredientes para poções, e Harry notou que nunca usara e sequer vira qualquer um daqueles ingredientes. Os artefatos eram os mais variados e até havia uma estante cheia de livros suspeitos num canto. O encapuzado parou ao balcão e tirou o capuz que lhe cobria o rosto. Era ninguém menos que Guilherme. Um homem careca e gordo veio dos fundos da loja. Cheirava fortemente a fumo e a bebida e segurava um palito mordido entre os dentes amarelados._

_-Ah, Sr. McKinnon. Finalmente o senhor deu o ar da graça, não é? Eu o esperava há três dias._

_-Desculpe. Estive ocupado. – seu tom era bem seco e profissional. – Tem a encomenda que eu pedi? – O homem deu um sorriso cruel e disse entre os dentes sujos:_

_-Isso depende. Você tem a minha encomenda?_

_-Humpft... – resmungou o garoto contrariado. Enfiou a mão na capa e puxou uma caixa de madeira amarrada com fios de barbante. – Aqui está a sua. Onde está a minha?_

_O homem careca e nojento enfiou a mão embaixo do balcão e puxou um objeto retangular embrulhado em papel escuro e sujo._

_-Se alguém descobrir sobre isso, você não o conseguiu comigo, entendeu bem? – perguntou enquanto cortava os barbantes e olhava o conteúdo da caixa. Harry esticou o pescoço e viu vários frascos com uma poção amarelada dentro da caixa que Guilherme entregara. O careca pegou um frasco e o abriu, derramando uma gota sobre um pedaço de papel no balcão. Pegou uma poção avermelhada sob o balcão e pingou sobre o papel onde a poção de Guilherme estava. Houve um chiado alto e o papel, onde as poções se encontraram, ficou azul meia-noite. – É... parece que está tudo certo. Como sempre, é um prazer fazer negócios com você, McKinnon. – Guilherme ergueu uma única sobrancelha, demonstrando que não gostou do tom de deboche na voz do homem._

_-Veja como fala, Rupsty. Você sabe que não está lidando com um garoto qualquer. – o tom de ameaça na voz de Guilherme era evidente._

_-Certo. Desculpe. – concordou o homem, finalmente deixando de lado todo aquele ar de superioridade._

_-Ótimo. Eu preciso de mais ingredientes. O meu estoque básico já acabou e o estoque avançado está no fim._

_-OK. Mando um novo kit amanhã pela maneira usual._

_-Perfeito. Ah, e se alguém perguntar, você não sabe de onde vieram essas poções, entendeu?_

_-Toda vez que você vem aqui precisa repetir a mesma coisa?_

_-É só pra ter certeza de que você entendeu. Até mais, Rupsty. – e após recolocar o capuz sobre a cabeça, Guilherme saiu da loja._

_A imagem mudou de novo. Guilherme estava numa sala realmente escura. Não havia nenhuma janela e apenas uma porta. A iluminação vinha de velas que espalhavam uma luz fraca no aposento. As paredes eram de pedra e pareciam-se com as masmorras de Hogwarts. Sobre uma bancada de madeira, o embrulho em papel escuro e sujo estava rasgado e aberto, revelando ser um livro o que o garoto recebera do homem da Travessa do Tranco. Ao lado havia uma caixa quadrada aberta onde se podiam ver os mais variados ingredientes de poções. Ao lado da bancada de madeira havia um caldeirão com um líquido negro e pegajoso borbulhando. Guilherme colocou três tigelas de porcelana sobre a bancada e com uma concha, colocou um pouco da poção nojenta em cada vasilha. Checou a página em que o livro estava aberto para saber o que fazer em seguida._

_-Ah sim. Então é agora que se coloca aquilo. – Dizendo isso, pegou três frascos com uma gota de substâncias diferentes em cada. Despejou o conteúdo em cada uma das vasilhas separadamente. Houve um chiado estranho e as poções tomaram cor e depois forma. A primeira ficou branca e fosca; a segunda ficou vermelho-sangue e a terceira ficou azul-clara. Num instante as poções se solidificaram em pequenos frascos. Guilherme pegou o primeiro frasco que tinha o formato de uma lágrima e o vidro era aquele branco e fosco. Cheirou seu conteúdo e fechou os olhos._

_-Lágrima. Sim, sem dúvida. - Colocou o frasco sobre a mesa. Pegou o segundo. O vidro era transparente e vermelho brilhante. – Sangue, sem dúvida. – Pegou o frasco azul e olhou dentro. – Suor, eu acho. – Finalizou colocando o terceiro frasco sobre a bancada. Lágrima, sangue e suor eram os últimos ingredientes que ele adicionara. As poções na verdade eram perfumes. O do sangue era uma forte poção do amor, mas apenas realçava um sentimento já existente; O do suor induzia quem o sentisse a ter medo da pessoa perfumada; O da lágrima induzia as pessoas que aspiravam o perfume a confiar na pessoa que o usava. Aquela era uma poção pouco conhecida na atualidade e era considerada proibida devido ao poder que quem soubesse fazer teria._

_Guilherme pegou o frasco branco e fosco e deu uma espirrada no pescoço._

_-Vamos ver se funciona. – E saiu pela porta, sumindo no corredor escuro._

Harry abriu os olhos. Sentia um bolo na garganta. Tinha a impressão que poderia botar qualquer coisa que houvesse comido para fora em instantes. Sentou-se respirando fundo. Viu Guilherme encostado na parede oposta, com uma cara tão horrível quanto Harry, talvez pior.

-Você... – começou Harry, mas se conteve. Fechou a boca com medo de vomitar. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Se concentrou em si mesmo. Aquelas lembranças não eram suas, não tinha porque dar atenção a elas. Por um momento se esquecera o motivo pra estar invadindo a mente do colega, então sentiu o pergaminho, onde o bilhete de Rony fora rabiscado, apertado em sua mão fechada. Lembrou-se instantaneamente que procurava a senha para poder usar o comunicador da Ordem. Abriu os olhos determinado a acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

Harry encarou um Guilherme totalmente abatido. Uma pequena poça ao lado do garoto denunciava que ele já vomitara. Concentrando-se no que tinha que fazer, Harry apontou a varinha para o amigo. Antes que pronunciasse o encantamento ou se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, já estava invadindo a mente do colega de novo.

_Uma escadaria. Enorme. Feita de pedra, ela se erguia morro acima, sumindo de vista. Guilherme estava lá. Usava uma camiseta regata branca e uma camisa de mangas curtas também branca aberta sobre a primeira. Usava uma bermuda confortável e carregava uma mochila grande. Ao seu lado estava o garoto de cabelos branco-prateados que Harry se lembrava de ter visto na cena da floresta. Este usava uma regata preta e uma bermuda cáqui. Agora, podendo enxergar à luz do sol, Harry notava que o garoto realmente tinha um ar ligeiramente felino. Algo em seus olhos passava essa impressão. Seu rosto era ainda mais pálido e fino do que Harry se lembrava e seus olhos não estavam negros. À medida que a luz incidia sobre suas pupilas, elas variavam em vários tons de verde até chegar ao preto sem vida que Harry vira na floresta._

_-Bem... está entregue. – disse o garoto de cabelos branco-prateados._

_-Obrigado por ter me acompanhado, Killua. – agradeceu Guilherme, olhando para o amigo._

_-Ah, que nada. – Dispensou o garoto, colocando ambas as mãos nos bolsos. – Você sabe que não me custa nada. Na verdade foi até um prazer... tenho boas recordações desse lugar._

_-Ah é... Seu pai te deixou aqui quando você tinha o que? Sete anos?_

_-Oito, na verdade. Mas pra alguém da lendária família Zaoldyeck, até que era de se esperar, não é?_

_-Mesmo assim... acho um absurdo._

_-Pode até ser, mas todos nós passamos por isso. Nós da família Zaoldyeck, quero dizer._

_-Como você agüenta? Quero dizer, ser treinado desde os seis anos para se tornar um..._

_-Isso foi antes. – interrompeu Killua. – Já conversei com eles. Eles não irão interferir se eu quiser seguir outro caminho que não o escolhido pela família. Mas agora deixe essa conversinha toda de lado e suba logo._

_-Certo. – concordou Guilherme, mas após subir alguns degraus, se voltou para o amigo. – Alguma dica de última hora? O que o velhote gosta ou o que não gosta?_

_-O que o velho não gosta? Ele não gosta de mulheres, brancos e ocidentais._

_-Ah, bom saber. – ironizou Guilherme. – Eu sou duas das três coisas que ele não gosta._

_-Pense pelo lado bom, pelo menos você não é uma mulher também. – Killua parou de falar observando o amigo moreno. Deu um sorrisinho e disse: - Pelo menos, acho que não é..._

_-Há há há... – Riu Guilherme sarcástico. – Você realmente é muito engraçado viu._

_-Eu sei que eu sou. – Disse Killua e depois deu as costas, acenando. – Até mais._

_-Até mais. – respondeu Guilherme começando a subir os intermináveis degraus de pedra._

_A cena mudou. Dessa vez. Pareciam estar num porão quase totalmente afundado na escuridão, exceto por um caldeirão aceso sobre uma forte chama azul. O líquido dentro do caldeirão era dourado e borbulhava lentamente. Killua acompanhava as instruções num livro que lia à luz de uma vela. Guilherme observava a substância no caldeirão borbulhar. Ali perto estava Susan, carregando um outro caldeirão que depositou ali perto. Um líquido vermelho-rubi chacoalhava lá dentro._

_-Acho que está tudo certo. – disse Killua lentamente. – Como está a sua parte, B.K.?_

_-Está quase pronta. – respondeu Guilherme ainda observando a poção dourada borbulhar. – E já disse pra não me chamar assim. Esse apelido idiota está começando a pegar._

_-Essa é a parte divertida, oras. Susy, como está aí? – perguntou Killua novamente._

_-Aqui já está pronto. – disse a garota._

_-Ótimo. Acabou. – disse Guilherme e num estalar de dedos, a sala se iluminou. – Está pronta._

_-Beleza. Vamos ao trabalho. – disse Killua animado._

_-O que você quer dizer com vamos? – indagou Guilherme para o garoto de cabelos brancos. – Você não fez nada além de ler o livro. Eu e Susy fizemos todo o trabalho._

_-OK, seu estraga-prazeres. – Bufou o garoto de cabelos brancos. – Então vocês vão ao trabalho._

_Killua não pareceu notar porque estava concentrado em manter uma cara falsamente irritada, mas Guilherme piscou um olho e deu um sorriso maroto para a garota. Ambos puxaram as varinhas e começaram o trabalho. Guilherme tirava pequenas bolas de poção dourada com a varinha e as modelava para terem a forma de anéis. Na parte mais larga, a parte que fica à mostra para as pessoas, havia uma buraco vazio, onde Susan depositava uma pequena quantidade da poção vermelha. Num instante as poções haviam secado, virando anéis dourados com uma brilhante pedra vermelha e quadrada na parte superior._

_-Está feito. – murmurou a garota. _

_-E segundo o livro, não podem ser destruídos. O único jeito de serem destruídos é se as pessoas que forjaram os anéis morrerem. No caso, Susan forjou as pedras, então se ela morrer, todas elas irão ser destruídas automaticamente e ao mesmo tempo._

_-Exato, e é a mesma coisa pra mim, que forjei a parte metálica dos anéis. – disse Guilherme. – Agora, vamos aos feitiços._

_Começaram a lançar feitiços sobre os vários anéis idênticos que haviam criado. Depois de lançados, cada um colocou um anel na mão direita. Guilherme e Susan colocaram em seus anelares e Killua colocou no indicador._

_-Temos que entregar para os outros também. – disse Susan apontando para os muitos anéis sobressalentes._

_-Nós vamos, mas antes deixe-me explicar isso. O meu anel tem um Feitiço de Proteu, então eu posso convocar reuniões com ele. Mas não é só isso, se um dos outros membros estiver em perigo, todos aqueles que usarem os anéis saberão imediatamente e podem ir ajudar. – Guilherme olhou para o seu anel e duas letras douradas flutuavam na pedra avermelhada: B.K. Olhou para Killua como que perguntando o que era aquilo._

_-Ah vai... Vai dizer que você não gosta nem um pouco desse apelido? – e sorriu._

_A cena mudou de novo. Havia um homem grande caminhando por uma rua quase deserta. Parecia com alguma rua do subúrbio. As casas aparentavam serem velhas e mal-cuidadas, embora não tivessem o estilo das casas londrinas. O homem seguiu pela rua mal-iluminada em direção a um parque que aparecia bem à sua frente. Harry o seguiu olhando para os lados. Não havia visto Guilherme em lugar algum desde que chegara àquela lembrança, mas ele devia estar por perto, já que essa lembrança era dele._

_O homem adentrou no parque. Parecia-se muito com o parque que Harry visitava durante as férias, havia alguns balanços, um escorregador e uma gangorra, todos eles cercados por algumas árvores que lançavam um clima tenebroso no parque àquela hora. Era fim de tarde, o céu escurecia rápido e as luzes dos postes trouxas já haviam se acendido. Assim que chegou a orla do parque onde as árvores terminavam e começavam os brinquedos de crianças, o homem grandalhão que Harry seguiu se virou bruscamente e disse com uma voz fria e cruel:_

_-Ora vamos, não me subestime. Pode sair, eu sei que você está aí._

_Harry teve um arrepio na espinha. Olhou em volta, à procura de mais alguém, mas não encontrou ninguém. Será que o homem estava falando com ele próprio? Talvez não pudesse vê-lo, mas pudesse sentir sua presença. Isso seria possível?_

_Antes que pudesse pensar que aquilo era muito mais do que improvável, uma voz saiu das sombras às suas costas, flutuando pela escuridão que os cercava._

_-Desde quando sabe que eu estou aqui?_

_-Desde o momento que você aparatou na frente da minha casa, na verdade. – respondeu o homem grandalhão._

_-Eu não consegui esconder completamente a minha presença? – perguntou Guilherme, saltando da copa de uma árvore onde estava escondido. Usava uma capa tão negra quanto a noite e isso o tornava quase invisível, exceto pela sua cabeça._

_-Não. Na verdade você fez um bom trabalho com isso. – Respondeu o homem quase gentilmente. – O que você não conseguiu esconder foi a sua sede de sangue. Você quer me matar e não consegue esconder isso. Não consegue conter essa vontade. – O homem riu, enquanto arregaçou a manga esquerda de suas vestes, mostrando a Marca Negra. – Você sabe quem eu sou e sabe com quem eu convivi e convivo. Eu sei quando estou correndo o risco de ser morto._

_-É bom saber que você pensa assim. – disse Guilherme, afastando a capa do lado esquerdo do corpo e levando a mão à empunhadura de Elizabeth. – Assim, posso te matar sem nem pensar duas vezes e sem arrependimentos._

_-Isso se você conseguir me alcançar. – disse o homem e disparou em velocidade espantosa por entre os brinquedos. Harry não percebeu o que aconteceu. Viu a imagem das árvores à sua volta se distorcer como quando se passa em alta velocidade por uma paisagem. Parecia que havia sido arrastado junto com o homem._

_Apenas depois foi notar que não podia se afastar de Guilherme, o dono da lembrança, ou seria arrastado com ele. Fora isso que acontecera. Guilherme se movera velozmente e parara na frente de Avery, com a espada em punho._

_-Pelo jeito você é bem rápido. – disse Avery. – Eu não estava querendo lutar contra um simples garoto, por isso corri. Esperava que você desistisse se não conseguisse me alcançar, mas agora vejo que isso não vai acontecer, não é?_

_-Com certeza não vai. – concordou Guilherme e a lâmina dourada cortou o ar, descendo sobre o homem. Errou por pouco._

_Os reflexos de Avery eram bons. Ele escapou rapidamente do primeiro ataque do garoto, mas o balanço que estava ao seu lado foi estraçalhado. A trave metálica onde as correntes dos balanços são presas havia sido cortada na diagonal, deixando uma perigosa e curta estaca pontuda no chão._

_-Parece-me que você é melhor do que o esperado, McKinnon._

_-Muito obrig... como você sabe o meu nome?_

_-Ora, vamos. Você me observa há tempos, não esperava que eu não soubesse nada sobre você, não é? – uma risada cruel e alta._

_-Bom... isso me surpreende um pouco, mas não muda nada._

_-Tem razão, não muda nada mesmo. Eu matei sua família e você veio se vingar. É um direito seu. Na verdade, se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa. – Deu um sorriso perversamente cruel. – Nós somos exatamente iguais._

_-EU NÃO SOU IGUAL A VOCÊ! – berrou Guilherme a plenos pulmões. – Você matou inúmeras pessoas inocentes. Você nunca se importou em matar mulheres e crianças, trouxas ou bruxas, não importava. Nunca importou. Você apenas as matava. Você é um monstro. Você não é como eu. VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! ESTOU FAZENDO UM FAVOR AO MUNDO MATANDO VOCÊ! – e atacou. Um ataque na diagonal, um na horizontal, um na vertical, uma perfuração reta com a espada, como se ela fosse uma lança. Nenhum ataque acertou Avery._

_-Você está certo sobre mim. Eu matei dezenas, talvez centenas de pessoas. Nunca me importei se eram bruxos ou trouxas, eu só queria matar. Você já matou alguém, McKinnon?_

_-Não. – disse Guilherme entre dentes. – Mas estou prestes a fazê-lo. – Outra porção de ataques, em velocidade dobrada em relação aos primeiros. Dessa vez, Avery não pôde se desviar de todos. Um corte horizontal quase o cortou ao meio. Um corte fino e reto se abriu em seu tronco._

_-Uau. Você está ficando mais rápido, garoto. Você nunca matou, não é? Eu já sabia. Depois que matar o primeiro, vai ver o quão boa é a sensação. O poder de tirar vidas é algo sublime. Você se sente um Deus. Pode tirar quantas vidas quiser. Se alguém o aborrecer mate-o. É indescritível. Você verá._

_-VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO! – Mais uma porção de ataques. Mais alguns cortes finos e longos surgiram pelo corpo de Avery. Todos superficiais. Ele sempre se esquivava no último instante. Num ataque de perfuração, ele saltou e Guilherme enterrou a ponta de Elizabeth numa árvore. Num instante, Avery havia conjurado uma adaga de aspecto letal. Enquanto Guilherme puxava a espada da árvore com força para desprendê-la, Avery apareceu atrás do garoto._

_-Você não é ruim, McKinnon. Já pensou em ser um Comensal da Morte?_

_-Eu prefiro morrer... – respondeu Guilherme, olhando para Avery por cima do ombro, enquanto esse se aproximava._

_-Imaginei que você fosse dizer isso... Ouch! O que você...? – Avery passou a mão pelo seu rosto. Um fino corte havia aparecido centímetros abaixo do seu olho esquerdo. O que acontecera foi que enquanto Avery se aproximava falando, Guilherme puxou a varinha e apontou para o Comensal, atirando um punhal mágico com o Feitiço Expulsore. Na teoria, esse feitiço seria considerado Magia Negra visto que conjurava e atirava um punhal com a lâmina envenenada, mas Guilherme não estava ligando para isso._

_-Você já está morto, Avery. – Riu Guilherme, finalmente baixando a lâmina que tirara da árvore. – A lâmina que acabou de te cortar é envenenada. Você morrerá em pouco tempo. Eu vou ficar aqui apenas assistindo._

_-Ora seu... – Avery teve que se apoiar em uma árvore. Parecia ligeiramente entorpecido e tonto. – Eu realmente... vou te matar._

_-Isso é pouco provável, pra não dizer impossível. Você ainda tem alguns minutos de vida, então porque não senta embaixo de uma árvore e morre quieto e em paz?_

_-VÁ SE DANAR! – Gritou Avery e saiu correndo na direção do garoto com seu punhal em punho. Guilherme sorriu calmamente e, num movimento rápido, chutou o peito do homem em cheio. Avery voou uns dois metros e caiu no chão. O problema é que ele caiu exatamente sobre a estaca metálica pontuda que havia sido cortada do balanço. A ponta penetrou em suas costas e saiu no meio do seu peito quando caiu no chão._

_-Se você tivesse me ouvido e ficado quieto, teria tido uma morte quase indolor. – Guilherme sorriu cruelmente. – Agora vai sangrar até a morte aí._

_-Por fav... favor... me mate. – pediu Avery._

_-De jeito nenhum. Faço questão de assistir à sua morte sem interferir. – Sorriu novamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelho-sangue._

_-ME MATE!_

_-Não. Na verdade estou pensando em me sentar em algum lugar e apreciar isso. – Seus cabelos negros foram ganhando um tom branco e ficando espetados._

_-Ora seu... – com suas últimas forças, Avery enfiou a mão nas vestes e puxou a varinha. Guilherme, por puro instinto, pois ainda segurava Elizabeth na mão esquerda, também puxou sua varinha e um apontou a varinha para o outro, ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo._

_-Me mate._

_-Não._

_-Por fav... favor... – Avery tossiu um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de seus lábios._

_-Não._

_-Então... Avada..._

_-AVADA KEDAVRA! – berrou Guilherme, interrompendo o feitiço incompleto do outro. O raio verde-esmeralda brilhou por um segundo entre os dois e depois bateu com força contra o peito ensangüentado de Avery. O braço musculoso, que segurava a varinha na direção de Guilherme, pairou um instante no ar e depois bateu seco contra a grama, a varinha rolando para longe dos seus dedos mortos._

_Guilherme abaixou a varinha e embainhou a espada. Suspirou de leve. Fizera o que tinha que fazer. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua bochecha pálida. Quando lançara a Maldição da Morte, sentira algo dentro dele se partir. Sentia que havia algo sujo dentro dele, algo que não estava ali antes e que agora estava. Não sabia o que era e não queria saber. Iria trancar aquilo no lugar mais profundo de sua alma e deixar lá. Caiu de joelhos, ao lado do corpo do algoz de sua família e chorou. Chorou como nunca antes._

Uma torrente de lembranças não nítidas e informações invadiram a mente de Harry e num momento tudo havia acabado. Abriu os olhos. A última lembrança que assistira tivera um efeito muito forte em si mesmo e em Guilherme. Harry ainda podia vê-la claramente. Já Guilherme havia assumido a forma _estranha_. Cabelos branco espetados, olhos vermelhos e várias tatuagens negras arredondadas e com pontas estranhas por todas as partes visíveis, formando desenhos tribais negros por todo o seu corpo.

-AJUDE-A, RONY! – Berrou a voz de Hermione. Harry ergueu a cabeça, ligeiramente tonto como se seu cérebro estivesse sobrecarregado de informações. – TEM MAIS DELES VINDO POR ALI! AHHHHH...

-HERMIONE! – berrou Rony. – PAREM! DEIXEM-NA EM PAZ!

Harry firmou a varinha e saiu da caverna. Era noite. Não havia lua brilhando no céu e nem mesmo estrelas. Tudo que havia era um frio que penetrava no corpo, trazendo más sensações e pensamentos cada vez mais negativos. Harry sabia o que aquilo significava: _Dementadores_.

Caminhou a passos trôpegos pela trilha e saiu na clareira onde os amigos estavam. Hermione estava caída no chão ao lado de Susan. Ambas imóveis enquanto Rony conjurava e mantinha um patrono para protegê-los. Havia muitos dementadores, vindo de todos os lados. Incontáveis capas rumorejavam na relva, espalhando seu mal.

Harry ergueu a varinha, mas seus dedos estavam amortecidos. Parecia que havia sido drogado ou algo do tipo. Nunca se sentira mais cansado. Seu braço parecia pesar toneladas e apenas para levantá-lo, tinha que concentrar toda a sua energia. Sentiu seus joelhos tremerem e se apoiou numa árvore para não cair. Não adiantou. Seu corpo deslizou pelo tronco e ele ficou ali sentado. Juntou toda a energia que ainda possuía e murmurou:

-Expecto patronum... expecto patronum... – quase não ouvia sua própria voz e não conseguia se concentrar em lembranças felizes quando tudo o que conseguia pensar era no assassinato de Avery. Seus olhos foram ficando embaçados e começaram a pesar.

-HARRY! - A voz de Rony o chamava. Ele queria responder, mas quase não tinha forças para manter seus olhos abertos. – CUIDADO, HARRY! – Harry pela surpresa do aviso do amigo, abriu os olhos o máximo que pôde e viu uns quatro Dementadores observando-o enquanto se aproximavam de seu corpo cansado. Tentou pensar em algo feliz para conjurar o seu veado prateado, mas nada lhe veio à mente exceto a luz verde e o sangue de Avery. Seus olhos se embaçaram de novo e ele sentiu uma mão fria e pegajosa agarrar seu pescoço e levanta-lo. Podia ouvir os gritos de sua mãe e um bebê chorando, Sirius atravessando o véu com um sorriso no rosto e choque nos olhos. Tudo o que pôde ver foi o rasgo que era a boca do Dementador se aproximando da sua própria para um beijo que nada tinha de apaixonado. Harry ainda via levemente pela fresta de seus olhos entreabertos e conseguiu enxergar uma luz prateada vindo de sabe-se lá onde que acertou o Dementador que o segurava em cheio. Já que mergulhava em direção à escuridão, Harry nunca se deu conta do momento exato em que tocou o chão.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi pessoal... Nem vou me alongar muito aqui... Sei que não há desculpa por ficar 6 meses sem atualizar... Desculpem msm... Só consegui terminar o cap ontem... Na verdade foram vários motivos que atrasaram a atualização tanto tempo assim: eu ia prestar vestibular e tinha provas finais, estava um caco de nervoso, passei de ano raspando, depois fiquei roendo as unhas pelo resultado do vestibular, me decepcionei com os resultados embora não fosse surpresa não ter passado, comecei o cursinho... Esse foi o resumo desses seis meses... Isso sem contar as faltas de tempo, falta de ânimo, falta de inspiração e falta de paciência que me assolaram nesse tempo... Desculpem msm... Mas a fic vai continuar sim... Pode demorar, mas eu vou postar caps novos sempre que der... Como quero seguir um curso concorridíssimo, comecei a fazer um curso de redação e preciso treinar minha escrita em narração... Essa vai ser minha desculpa para escrever a fic... Desculpem qlqr coisa... Esse foi o cap mais longo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha curta carreira de ficwriter... 12 paginas de Word... Espero que aceitem isso como um pedido de desculpas...

Até mais pessoal...

PS-Podem reclamar bastante sobre a demora, isso é, se alguém ainda lê isso... De qlqr forma, espero que gostem do cap...

PS2-Tinha me esquecido de avisar: o nome Killua Zaoldyeck e tbm a descrição que eu fiz dele são, ambos, de um personagem do anime HunterXHunter... Quem conhece sabe a qm me refiro... De qlqr forma, se quiserem procurar nas imagens do google ou no orkut, verão o garoto que tentei descrever... É isso...

Té mais...


	38. Adeus

**N/A:** Quero avisar que há uma grande parte em itálico no meio do capítulo e esta cena contém imagens de sangüinolência e violência... Quem não quiser ler, basta pular a parte em itálico... Já estão avisados... Divirtam-se com o cap...

* * *

_**Capítulo 37 – Adeus **_

Harry abriu os olhos e notou instantaneamente que estava em uma caverna. O chão pedregoso sobre suas costas lhe incomodava levemente, mas não o suficiente para obrigá-lo a trocar de posição. Alguém havia dobrado um pano e colocado sobre a sua cabeça, como um travesseiro. Seu corpo estava dolorido em cada parte que Harry se lembrava de possuir e não se lembrava de ter estado mais cansado. Sentia como se seu cérebro latejasse, provocando-lhe uma desagradável sensação de tontura, mesmo deitado. Tudo o que podia fazer era observar o teto da caverna, iluminado por uma luz bruxuleante que significava que haviam acendido uma fogueira ali dentro. Ouvia palavras sendo sussurradas em algum lugar ali perto e talvez se pudesse concentrar-se, conseguiria entender o som que chegava aos seus ouvidos. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando desanuviar sua mente, que insistia em trabalhar lentamente. E depois de alguns instantes de concentração, o garoto começou a distinguir as palavras que chegavam até ele. As vozes eram de Rony e Hermione e eram palavras sussurradas num tom baixo e preocupado.

-E eu o proíbo terminantemente de ir até lá, Ronald Weasley. Ele está confuso com as lembranças que Harry o ajudou a recuperar e provavelmente foram lembranças bem desagradáveis. Você viu o estado dele?

-É claro que eu vi o estado dele, Mione. E também vi o patrono. Nunca tinha visto um patrono tão grande...

-Nem tão ameaçador. – completou Hermione. – Fique quieto um instante, vou ver como o Harry está.

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou até o riacho pegar mais água.

-OK.

Harry ouviu os passos abafados da amiga se aproximando e fechou os olhos por puro reflexo. Tentou permanecer o mais imóvel possível e teve que se lembrar de respirar, pois havia prendido a respiração automaticamente. Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem de leve a sua face, acariciando sua bochecha. Foi um contato rápido, mas que Harry conseguiu aproveitar. Era bom sentir alguém fazer carinho daquele jeito. Muito bom. Em seguida, a mão morna da garota afastou os cabelos da testa de Harry e ficou pousada ali, aparentemente checando se o rapaz estava com febre. Ao tirar a mão, a garota acariciou de leve a cicatriz em forma de raio e murmurou para si mesma:

-Quem diria que algo tão pequeno quanto isso pudesse causar tantos estragos como uma Guerra. – Hermione suspirou e Harry sentiu uma gota de líquido quente pingar em sua bochecha. A garota conseguiu reprimir um soluço tremido, mas Harry pôde entreouvi-lo. Outro suspiro e Hermione se afastou.

Harry não tivera coragem de abrir os olhos na presença dela. Sentira as bochechas queimarem com o carinho da amiga. Mas ele estava errada. O que causara estragos não fora sua cicatriz, e sim ele próprio. Harry sabia disso. Passos soaram, vindos de fora da caverna.

-Ele está bem agora. – a voz de Hermione voltou a sussurrar, ligeiramente mais distante. – A febre baixou.

-Ah, que bom. Assim que ele acordar vamos perguntar a senha do comunicador para que possamos entrar em contato com a Ordem. – sussurrou Rony de volta. Com tal argumento, Harry não pôde mais se fingir de adormecido e abriu os olhos. Tentou falar para chamar a atenção dos amigos, mas sua garganta estava seca. Virou a cabeça com dificuldade na direção dos amigos e os observou. Estavam do outro lado da fogueira, à beira da saída da caverna. Rony estava sentado em uma pedra e bebi água em um cantil e Hermione... Hermione estava olhando pra ele. A garota o observava fixamente, quase sem piscar os olhos. Ao notar que estava sendo observado tão profundamente pela amiga, Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso tímido, do qual se arrependeu depois, devido à dor nos músculos de sua face. Ao notar o sorriso de Harry, Hermione mexeu a cabeça para vê-lo melhor. Aparentemente o fogo que os separava atrapalhava sua visão e, só então ela notou que ele estava acordado.

-Harry? – a garota se levantou e se aproximou em passos largos. Se abaixou ao lado do rapaz de olhos verdes e passou a mão de leve pela topo de seus cabelos rebeldes. – Você está bem?

Harry tentou falar, mas sua garganta seca o impediu. Pegou ar e sussurrou uma palavra ininteligível.

-Desculpe, o que disse? – perguntou a garota, aproximando seu ouvido da boca de Harry para que quando ele falasse, ela pudesse ouvir. Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume que desprendia do pescoço ou do cabelo dela, ele não sabia dizer. Mas o perfume era bom. Muito bom. Então abriu os olhos e sussurrou a palavra novamente.

-Água. – Harry quase não conseguiu ouvir sua própria voz de tão baixa e rouca que ela estava.

-Ah, claro. Rony me dê seu cantil, rápido. – disse ela. Rony que já estava ajoelhado ao lado dos amigos, alcançou algo às suas costas e depois entregou para Hermione. Ela destampou o saco de couro que guardava a água e colocou uma mão na nuca de Harry, levantando sua cabeça de leve para que ele pudesse beber. Quando o líquido tocou a língua de Harry, o garoto sentiu um alívio intenso. A água escorreu pela sua garganta ressecada e Harry se sentiu incrivelmente melhor. Depois de alguns goles, conseguiu se sentar, com a ajuda dos amigos.

-Justiça. – disse Harry, a voz ainda um pouco rouca, mas num volume normal. – É a senha do comunicador da Ordem. – Não tinha idéia de como sabia aquilo, mas a questão era que sabia.

-Beleza. – comemorou Rony puxando o comunicador da Ordem de algum lugar às suas costas. – Valeu mesmo, Harry. – O ruivo abriu o comunicador redondo e dourado. – Vou falar com eles agora mesmo. _Justiça_. – O pequeno objeto emitiu um bip e um chiado leve e depois silenciou.

-Você deve chamar o nome de alguém especificamente, Rony. – explicou Hermione.

-Ah tá. Entendi. Remo Lupin. – outro chiado no comunicador e um rosto sombrio apareceu no pequeno espelho do aparelho. – Lupin?

-Rony? Ah Meu Deus... Onde vocês estão? – a voz de Lupin chegava aos ouvidos de Harry como uma benção. Tudo o que o rapaz queria era saber se Gina estava bem, ir embora dali e, talvez dormir por uns três dias seguidos na sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória.

-Remo... vocês acharam Gina? Vocês estão com ela? – perguntou Rony apressadamente.

-Acalme-se. Ela está bem. Já foi levada para Hogwarts. Nada demais aconteceu a ela. Estava com alguns cortes, mas nada mais sério do que isso.

Rony ficou tão feliz que começou a rir, caindo sentado no chão pedregoso da caverna. Hermione pegou o comunicador e começou a conversar com Lupin. Harry sentiu seu estômago dar um salto de alívio. Suspirou.

Harry pegou o cantil ao seu lado e bebeu mais um longo gole de água fresca. Ainda sentia-se levemente tonto e achou que um pouco de ar puro lhe faria bem. Levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até a saída da caverna, se apoiando nas paredes. Rony, que ainda ria de se acabar no chão, e Hermione, que conversava concentrada com Lupin, sequer perceberam sua saída.

Ao chegar ao lado de fora da caverna, respirou fundo e bebeu mais um gole da água do cantil. A tontura passou por completo e Harry observou as estrelas. Sentiu-se levemente nostálgico. Nunca fora muito de ficar olhando a natureza, mas começou a gostar de fazê-lo depois de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sempre que ia à casa dos Dursleys, olhava a lua ou observava as estrelas, pensando se seus amigos também o faziam enquanto pensavam nele. Ficava pensando em Hagrid e Dumbledore e se eles estariam apreciando as estrelas e a lua através do teto encantado do Salão Principal. Com o passar do tempo e a ameaça constante de Voldemort pairando sob sua cabeça, Harry passou a apreciar tais momentos de contemplação, pensando que poderia ser a última vez que tinha a oportunidade de olhar as árvores, ou o pôr do sol, ou mesmo a lua e as estrelas.

Não era lua cheia, mas mesmo assim, ela iluminava todo o céu. Haviam nuvens claras no céu e a luz lunar passando por elas lhe dava a sensação de estar observando uma pintura feita num teto imensamente grande que cobria sua cabeça.

De repente, Harry se lembrou que nem Susan e nem Guilherme estavam por perto. Lembrou-se que nem mesmo chegara a perguntar a Rony ou Hermione onde eles estavam. Pensando bem, não deveriam estar longe. Quando foi beber mais um gole da água fresca do cantil, percebeu que este estava vazio. Harry olhou ao redor, em busca de algum indício que indicasse onde estava o riacho onde Rony fora encher o cantil. O som de água, não tão próximo assim, parecia vir de algum lugar por ali. Seguindo o som da água, Harry entreouviu as vozes de Guilherme e Susan. Não querendo interromper a conversa do casal, Harry parou atrás de alguns arbustos, apenas ouvindo suas vozes.

As palavras que diziam quase não se sobressaltavam ao som da água corrente do rio ao lado deles. Harry pôde ver por entre as folhagens que estavam sentados na curva do rio, Susan com os pés dentro d'água e Guilherme abraçando os joelhos. A aparência do garoto era a mais esquisita e, agora já comum ao ponto de vista de Harry, excêntrica possível. Apesar de o garoto estar de costas para Harry, o moreno de olhos verdes podia notar seus cabelos brancos e as muitas tatuagens negras de formas arredondadas e pontudas em todo o corpo de Guilherme. A voz do garoto estava exaltada e a voz de Susan estava contrastantemente calma.

-Você não viu o que eu vi. – disse Guilherme veementemente. – Não sabe as coisas que eu fiz!

-Sim, eu sei. Você me contou, embora talvez não se lembre. Não se preocupe, você foi inocentado.

-Eu não estou preocupado se eu fui ou não inocentado. EU MATEI UM HOMEM!

-Em primeiro lugar, abaixe seu tom de voz para falar comigo, Guilherme. Entendo que esteja exaltado. É como se vivesse tudo isso pela primeira vez e, acredite quando lhe digo, você não reagiu de modo muito diferente na _outra_ primeira vez. Entretanto, eu sou sua namorada, melhor amiga e confidente, então supõe-se que não haja necessidade de explicar esse tipo de coisa, mas explicarei mesmo assim: você confia em mim e pelo que me consta, sempre confiou. Você me contou o que fez, apesar de eu não aprovar sua atitude na época, mas logo que eu descobri a verdade, eu te perdoei. A verdade é: era você ou ele. Pelo que se sabe, o tal do Avery ia matar você. Foi autodefesa. Você não teve culpa.

-Você não entende. Eu fui atrás dele com a intenção de matá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz, não importa o que tenha ocorrido. – Murmurou o garoto, erguendo os olhos para a lua brilhante.

-Não seja cabeça-dura, Guilherme McKinnon. Você deve se lembrar que já discutimos esse assunto o suficiente em Hogwarts. Você fez o que tinha que fazer e ponto final. Ninguém o culpa por isso.

-Tudo bem. Posso até não ter culpa nisso, mas e quanto ao resto?

-Que resto?

-Quando Harry entrou na minha mente, me lembrei de um monte de coisas que eu fiz e gente com quem falei. Gente _estranha_. Muito estranha, para não dizer coisa pior.

-Essa gente _estranha_ a que você se refere são os seus amigos. – Censurou Susan.

-Quer dizer que eu tenho um amigo que é dono de uma loja na Travessa do Tranco? – ironizou Guilherme. – Imagino que nossa amizade seja muito forte.

-Pra falar a verdade, não. Não chega a ser uma amizade, está mais para uma relação de negócios. Mas é graças a esse tipo de relação que você obtém informações em primeira mão para a Ordem.

-É... o que? – surpreendeu-se o garoto.

-Sim. Você tem muitos amigos... hum... _escusos_, por assim dizer. Mas é graças a eles que você obtém informações sobre o submundo da magia e informa a Ordem.

-Quer dizer que eu... sou uma espécie de... _traficante de informações_? – perguntou Guilherme chocado.

-Claro que NÃO! – brigou Susan. – Não seja bobo. Você não _vende_ informações para a Ordem. Você as passa, com o intuito de ajudar a derrubar Voldemort.

-Hum... e quanto à minha aparência? – perguntou Guilherme se olhando na água do rio.

-O que tem ela? – perguntou Susan, se fingindo de inocente. Guilherme lhe lançou um olhar mal-humorado.

-O que tem ela? O que tem ela? Você só pode estar brincando. Num momento tenho os cabelos lisos e negros e olhos castanhos e no outro momento tenho cabelos brancos e espetados e olhos vermelhos e um monte de tatuagens que não sei como vieram parar aqui.

-Ah... isso. – disse a morena, parecendo se lembrar do que ele estava falando.

-Sim, é isso. – uma pausa onde nem Guilherme e Susan falaram. – E então?

-Hum... e então o que? – perguntou Susan, surpresa.

-O que há de errado comigo? – Exasperou-se Guilherme. – Por que minha aparência muda tão facilmente?

-Em primeiro lugar, sua aparência não muda facilmente, é preciso que você esteja realmente chateado para que isso aconteça. Em segundo lugar, por que você acha que eu saberia?

-Você mesma me disse que é minha namorada, melhor amiga e confidente, então você deve saber.

-Certo, eu sei. – Susan deu um suspiro rascante. – À princípio, seu tio acreditava que sua aparência mudava devido a feitiços incontroláveis. Você sabe quando um garotinho não consegue controlar seus poderes? Pois é... No início ele achava que era este o caso. Ele comentou que quando você era criança isso acontecia com freqüência, então ele levou você até o St. Mungus e foi constatado que você é um Metamorfomago tardio. Ou seja, que ainda não consegue controlar seus poderes de variação corporal. Como os poderes dos bruxos se desenvolvem até que completem 17 anos, isso não é tão raro. É apenas incomum, pois a maioria dos metamorfomagos aprende a controlar seus poderes naturalmente durante o início do seu aprendizado em magia e...

-Quer dizer que eu... sou um metamorfomago? – perguntou Guilherme surpreso. – Eu não me lembro disso...

-Bem, você não deveria se lembrar mesmo, já que nunca soube desse fato.

-Eu não... antes de perder a memória eu não sabia disso?

-Não. Seu tio contou ao Max e o Max contou à minha mãe e minha mãe me contou. Mas seu tio pediu para que todos nós guardássemos segredo.

-E porque isso? – perguntou Guilherme, meio irritado.

-Não faço idéia. – respondeu Susan, dando de ombros.

Um silêncio repentino se instalou entre o casal. Harry permaneceu quieto, apenas observando-os. Guilherme se deitou na grama, o corpo seminu esticado na relva, os braços atrás da cabeça, observando as estrelas.

-Ah é... – disse Susan repentinamente, assustando o garoto que observava o céu. – Parabéns pelo seu patrono. Foi incrível.

-Ah... certo. – Guilherme sorriu de leve para a garota, ao perceber qual o assunto que ela iniciara. – Obrigado.

-De nada. Mas eu achei realmente incrível. Nunca fui boa com o patrono e estava quase desacordada quando você apareceu para nos salvar. Ah... antes que eu me esqueça, obrigado por nos salvar.

-Ah... quê isso. – Harry conseguiu notar que o rapaz deitado na grama estava sem graça. – Não foi nada.

-Não foi nada? Foi o patrono mais... mais... mais incrível que eu já vi.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu Guilherme sem jeito.

-Que animal era? Não consegui ver direito do ângulo em que eu estava.

-Um urso. – resmungou Guilherme, dando um sorriso tímido.

-Sério? Eu sabia que era grande, mas não imaginava que fosse um urso. Bem legal, Gui.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu o garoto de novo.

-Você não devia ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Harry. – sussurrou uma voz feminina ao ouvido de Harry. Harry sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha na velocidade da luz. Era Hermione. Aquela voz era indiscutivelmente dela. E a melhor parte era que ela estava encostada contra as costas de Harry, para que pudesse sussurrar ao pé do seu ouvido. Aquele contato era de enlouquecer. Harry sentia o calor do corpo da garota contra as suas costas nua. Sentiu as bochechas pinicando e esquentando, demonstrando que estava bastante sem jeito.

Quando finalmente Harry se virou para a garota, ela lhe sorria. Um sorriso bondoso que lhe dizia claramente que ela não se importava se ele estava ou não escutando uma conversa alheia. Ela se aproximou e por um milésimo de segundo, Harry achou que ela iria beijá-lo, pois ela moveu a boca na direção de seu rosto, mas no último instante, desviou os lábios para a orelha de Harry, para lhe sussurrar mais algumas palavras:

-Venha comigo, precisamos conversar. – quando Hermione lhe sussurrou isso, Harry fechou os olhos, momentaneamente entorpecido pelo perfume da garota. Como ela conseguia estar perfumada depois de passar horas no fundo de um lago? Harry não sabia e tampouco se importava.

Hermione pegou Harry pela mão e o guiou por entre as árvores até a entrada da caverna.

-Onde está o Rony?

-Ele finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono. Ele estava preocupado com a Gina, mas agora está tudo bem.

-Que bom. – começou Harry, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

-Eles já estão vindo, Harry. A Ordem está a caminho pra nos buscar.

-Sério? – perguntou Harry sem acreditar. Estava contente em ouvir aquilo. – Isso é realmente muito bom.

-Não é? – sorriu a garota. Ela parou um instante e então, sem aviso, se jogou sobre Harry, dando um abraço de quebrar as costelas. – Fico feliz que tudo tenha corrido bem nessa expedição. Fico feliz que esteja bem, Harry.

O garoto apenas aproveitou os braços da amiga ao redor do seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Eu também, Mione. Eu também.

XxXxX

Harry passou o dia seguinte inteiro na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Segundo Madame Pomfrey, o abuso da Legilimência poderia ter causado sérios danos tanto a Harry quanto a Guilherme. No entanto, como fora Harry quem conjurara e mantivera a ligação mental, era ele que estava sem energia.

As férias começariam dali a três dias e Harry não se sentia satisfeito em perder seus últimos dias em Hogwarts na Ala Hospitalar. Infelizmente ele não tinha opção, como dissera Madame Pomfrey quando ele reclamou.

-Quem mandou ficar fazendo feitiços muito poderosos? Agora agüente as conseqüências e descanse, Potter. – brigou Papoula Pomfrey. A enfermeira caminhou pela enfermaria e sumiu em sua sala.

Harry bufou, movendo seu olhar para o familiar teto da enfermaria. Já era noite lá fora, ele sabia. Sentia o ar fresco que entrava por uma janela aberta não muito longe do leito onde estava deitado. Suspirou profundamente. Sentia-se aliviado por todos estarem bem, por todos terem voltado sãos e salvos daquela expedição fracassada. Ficou feliz ao saber que Gina já estava em casa. Ela fora mandada antes do fim das aulas para a Sede da Ordem, onde estava em observação.

Harry sentiu a mente começar a divagar. O sono o abraçou lentamente e antes que se desse conta já havia adormecido.

XxXxX

_Harry conhecia aquele corredor. Era localizado em Hogwarts. Um corredor que já percorrera mais vezes do que gostaria. O corredor que levava diretamente até a gárgula na porta da sala de Dumbledore. E naquele momento era ainda mais importante encontrar Dumbledore e lhe contar seu sonho. Seu sonho com Voldemort. Dumbledore precisava saber._

_Um vento frio percorreu o corredor, fazendo a espinha de Harry gelar. Não era um frio qualquer. Era como se o medo de algo terrível penetrasse em sua pele como agulhas incandescentes. Harry parou de andar. Já podia divisar o contorno da gárgula na semi-obscuridão do corredor. Sentindo-se mais aliviado, deu um passo apressado e quase caiu. Seu pé derrapou em algo que sujava o chão. Ao olhar para baixo, o estômago de Harry gelou. Uma poça de sangue pegajoso e vermelho-brilhante marcava um circulo quase perfeito no chão de pedra. Harry seguiu o sangue com os olhos e quando encontrou sua origem, deu um passo atrás, horrorizado. Seu estômago embrulhou e ameaçou botar todo o jantar para fora. Pregado à parede de pedra do corredor estava Neville Longbottom. Havia um profundo corte de um lado a outro de sua garganta, criando um colar vermelho que escorreu por seu corpo para o chão. Seu rosto sem vida mantinha uma expressão de dor e horror. Harry não soube o que fazer. Precisava avisar Dumbledore. Deus às costas à Neville e pôs-se a caminhar mais rapidamente pelo corredor, encontrando mais corpos pelo caminho. Seu tênis deslizava pelo chão coberto de sangue humano. Harry tentava em vão não olhar os cadáveres. Simas, Dino, Lilá, Parvati, Padma, Justino, Ana, Colin, Denis, Luna, todos mortos, os corpos espalhados ao longo do corredor. Como Dumbledore podia não saber de tal massacre?_

_Harry praticamente corria agora. A gárgula se aproximou rapidamente e Harry parou à sua frente, sem saber a senha. Como iria entrar sem a senha? Talvez algum dos amigos mortos no corredor soubesse a senha antes de ser assassinado. Quando Harry se virou para o corredor cheio de corpo, se deparou com um corpo novo que havia surgido ali. Estava pendurado em um lustre que Harry nunca notara até aquele momento. Era uma garota ruiva, com rosto pálido e sardas. Estava amarrada pela garganta ao lustre e seu ventre estava aberto, fazendo o sangue escorrer abundantemente para o chão de pedra._

_-Gina..._

_-Harry... – sua voz estava rouca e parecia extremamente doloroso para ela falar. – Por quê? Por que você não nos salvou?_

_-Gina... eu não sabia... eu só..._

_-Você nos deixou morrer, Harry. – disse uma voz atrás de si. Quando Harry se virou, viu Susan caminhando em sua direção. A garota fora decapitada. Sua cabeça se equilibrava medonhamente no pescoço cortado._

_-Não eu..._

_-Por que, Harry? - Rony havia aparecido. Caminhava com uma espada fincada no peito._

_-Você não pôde nos salvar, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme se aproximando. Ele tinha grandes e profundos cortes no rosto, deixando-o irreconhecível; um de seus olhos castanhos estava furado. – Por que não nos disse? Não teríamos confiado em você..._

_-Não, eu não..._

_-Eles estão certos, Harry. – aquela era a voz que Harry não queria ouvir desde que vira Neville preso à parede: Hermione. Se virou na direção dela. Ela acabara de sair do escritório de Dumbledore. Estava intacta. Usava uma camisola branca semi-transparente e caminhava de uma forma que parecia flutuar sobre o chão vermelho-sangue. Logo atrás dela vinha Voldemort, segurando a Espada de Slytherin apontada para a garota. – Você não pode vencê-lo se tiver medo de nos perder. Tem que fazer o que for necessário._

_-Não... eu jamais arriscaria a vida de vocês... eu nunca..._

_-Você não vai me derrotar dessa forma, Harry. – disse Voldemort sorrindo cruel. – Serei bonzinho e te darei uma escolha. – Voldemort empurrou Hermione para a frente e Dumbledore surgiu ao lado dela. Ele estava impassível, com seu olhar brilhante e seus óculos de meia-lua dourado. – Escolha quem deve viver: seu querido professor Dumbledore, a quem você admira e o único que pode me derrotar ou Hermione, a sangue-ruim por quem você se apaixonou. Quem vive e quem morre, Harry?_

_-Eu não... não quero escolher... – o pânico tomou conta do peito do rapaz. Não queria fazer aquela escolha._

_-Você tem que escolher, Harry. – disse Hermione calma._

_-Você tem que escolher, Harry. – disse Dumbledore calmo._

_-Não... eu não..._

_-Escolha. – disse Voldemort sério, movendo a lâmina de sua espada do pescoço de um para o pescoço de outro. – Quem eu devo matar, Harry?_

_-Não vou escolher..._

_-Faça sua escolha. – pediu Voldemort._

_-Não... eu nunca..._

_-Quem deve viver...? – perguntou Voldemort._

_-Eu não..._

_-ESCOLHA!_

_-Hermione... – Harry disse rápido, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Na mesma hora, a lâmina desceu, cortando a face de Dumbledore ao meio. O sangue escorreu e Dumbledore apenas encarou Harry enquanto seus oclinhos de meia-lua eram partidos ao meio._

_-Você me matou, Harry. – disse a voz de Dumbledore. No instante seguinte, o corpo velho do diretor desabou no chão. Harry estava ofegante, devido ao conflito interno que se passara em seu coração. Hermione ainda estava parada, imóvel, em frente a Voldemort._

_-Você fez a sua escolha, Harry. – disse Voldemort. Ele sorriu cruelmente e ergueu a espada acima da própria cabeça, mirando Hermione. – Agora eu farei a minha. – e desceu a lâmina, cortando a moça ao meio._

Harry se sentou em sua cama de sopetão. Seu cabelo grudava na testa devido ao suor frio que a molhara. Seu rosto estava totalmente molhado, tanto pelo suor quanto pelas lágrimas. Observou o quarto que ocupava na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Havia chegado havia um mês à casa dos Dursleys e não via a hora de ir embora para sempre. Aquele fora um dos piores pesadelos que já tivera. Ainda podia sentir o estômago embrulhado pelo cheiro de sangue. Era como se tudo aquilo fosse real. Mas não poderia ser. Voldemort não conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts. Dumbledore estava lá e protegeria a escola. Sentindo-se mais calmo com o pensamento de que cada um dos amigos estava em sua cama naquele momento, Harry olhou para a janela aberta de seu quarto. Lá estava Guilherme, abaixado no batente, o observando.

-Você tem pesadelos com uma freqüência assustadora, Harry.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry ignorando o que o amigo dissera enquanto se levantava da cama.

-Já são 11h30min da noite. Vim te acordar para se preparar. Temos que ir.

Harry olhou para o relógio. Ele tinha razão. Completaria 17 anos em pouco menos de 30 minutos.

-Nós vamos... embora? – perguntou Harry em dúvida e ao ver Guilherme confirmar com um sorriso, continuou. – Para sempre?

-Bom, na teoria sim. Mas se você quiser voltar para fazer uma visita aos seus tios, ninguém irá impedi-lo. – ficou óbvio pelo tom de ironia de Guilherme que ele estava zombando do moreno.

-Você sabe ser engraçado quando quer... – disse Harry. – Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui para nunca mais voltar.

-Bom saber disso. Assim que der meia-noite, você será maior de idade e poderemos ir embora.

-Certo. Vou arrumar minhas coisas então. – E foi o que Harry fez. Passou longos minutos recolhendo tudo que era seu e iria levar. De modo surpreendente, suas coisas haviam se espalhado pelo quarto no mês que passara ali desde o início das férias. Haviam livros e coisas de Hogwarts por todo lado.

-Acho que é melhor não deixar nada do nosso mundo aqui, Harry. – disse Guilherme que olhava para a rua pela janela. – Mesmo que você não vá usar, leve. Nos livraremos do que quer que seja depois.

-Certo. – Concordou Harry. O moreno de olhos verdes pegou uma pilha de velhos livros escolares e jogou de qualquer forma dentro do malão. Com certeza teria que se livrar daquilo. Quando finalmente fechou o malão e se jogou na cama para descansar da intensa arrumação, Guilherme se aproximou:

-Você ainda precisa se trocar, Harry. E rápido, faltam apenas cinco minutos.

XxXxX

Cinco minutos depois, Harry já estava pronto e ambos olhavam para o relógio, aguardando a meia-noite. Quando ela bateu, Guilherme encarou Harry com um sorriso que Harry interpretou como _"Parabéns! Você agora é maior de idade. Que seu aniversário seja muito feliz, Harry!"_, mas que na verdade não foi dito. Tudo o que Guilherme disse foi:

-Vamos. – E lhe entregou sua Firebolt. Havia muito tempo que Harry não parava para admirar sua vassoura. Continuava linda, seu cabo brilhava muito à luz que entrava pela janela. Guilherme tirou uma miniatura de vassoura do bolso das vestes e com um floreio de varinha, ela voltou ao tamanho original. Era uma vassoura muito bonita.

-É uma Nimbus 2005. Eu queria o modelo 2006, mas só será lançado mês que vem. – disse Guilherme ao ver a fascinação de Harry pela vassoura. – Mas é claro que não chega ao nível da Firebolt. Está pronto, Harry?

-Estou. – respondeu ele e minutos depois, estavam no ar, distanciando-se em grande velocidade da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Harry freou a vassoura e olhou para trás na direção da casa dos Dursleys. Ela ainda estava perfeitamente divisível por entre as outras casas àquela distância.

-Eu falei sério quando disse que você pode voltar sempre que quiser. – Harry olhou na direção da voz e viu Guilherme também parado, o olhando. – Nós podemos vir para você se despedir deles algum dia desses se quiser.

-Não. Eles nunca foram muito familiares quando se tratava de mim.

-Apesar de tudo, são sua única família.

-Não mais. Se eu voltar eles podem correr perigo e não quero isso. Apenas vamos embora. Para sempre.

-Você é quem sabe.

Harry olhou para trás uma última vez. Achou ter visto alguém à janela do segundo andar na casa dos Dursleys. O cômodo que fora seu quarto nos últimos anos. Por um momento, pareceu a Harry haver alguém a observá-lo dali. Sacudindo a cabeça com a improbabilidade do pensamento, Harry deu as costas e acelerou a vassoura, sendo seguido por Guilherme. Mentalmente, deu adeus à Rua dos Alfeneiros e aos Dursleys. Nunca mais voltaria ali, sabia disso. Com o vento queimando seu rosto, Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu os Dursleys saírem permanentemente de sua mente e de sua vida. Sua vida trouxa acabara e Harry sabia disso. Agora, tudo o que podia e iria fazer era se entregar de corpo e alma na sua tarefa como O Escolhido.

XxXxX

Num quarto no segundo andar do número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, uma figura olhava pela janela. Ainda agora vira duas pessoas se afastando velozmente da casa em vassouras. Com um suspiro de satisfação e alívio e também de dor e perda, a figura deu um suspiro e sussurrou:

-Adeus, Harry.

E quando ia saindo do quarto, Petúnia Dursley parou à porta e observou o cesto de lixo quase vazio ao lado. Lançando lá o pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel vermelho que trazia, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente às suas costas.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Quem diria hein... Petúnia Dursley ia se despedir do Harry?? Não exatamente... xD O por quê de ela ir se depedir será revelado no futuro... Rs rs...

Para quem não compreendeu, Harry entrou em férias e passou um mês na casa dos Dursleys... Achei que era completamente desnecessário alongar ainda mais o cap para mostrar isso... O importante é que estamos fazendo a curva e entrando na reta final pessoal... Esse é o cap 37, e suponho que a fic não passe do 42 ou 43 e mais o Epílogo...

O que acharam do pesadelo do Harry?? Bastante sangue não?? É por que ele está preocupado com a segurança dos amigos... E antes q alguém me pergunte: Não, Voldemort não "plantou" esse pesadelo na mente do Harry, foi apenas um pesadelo comum numa mente estressada...

E então, gostaram do capítulo?? Botei meu lado sádico pra fora na cena do pesadelo... AMEI escrevê-la... Espero que tenham gostado de ler... O próximo capítulo virá sabe-se lá quando... Provavelmente no meio ou final de maio... E as cenas de sangue estão se intensificando... Espero que tenham gostado do cap... Até a próxima vez pessoal... Abs


	39. Killua

_**Capítulo 38 – Kill(ua) **_

Harry sentia o vento úmido e frio batendo contra seu rosto. Um cheiro de terra molhada pairava no ar enquanto voavam baixo. No momento, tanto Harry quanto Guilherme estavam invisíveis, visto que estavam em área trouxa. Voavam rápido sobre uma vila deserta. Haviam voado a noite inteira, parando duas vezes durante a noite para descansar um pouco. Neste momento, voavam ao amanhecer. O sol despontava timidamente no horizonte, atrás de morros verdejantes.

-Não falta muito agora, Harry. Vamos parar no próximo vilarejo. – gritou a voz de Guilherme de algum lugar ao seu lado.

-Certo. – respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

Em poucos minutos haviam descido em uma rua deserta de um vilarejo trouxa. Logo, ambos já podiam se ver e Guilherme guiou Harry por uma viela onde saíram na frente de um galpão com um letreiro luminoso. O letreiro brilhava intensamente com letras finas e rebuscadas nos dizeres: _"1984"_. Murmurando um feitiço para encolher as vassouras, Guilherme bateu fortemente na porta metálica três vezes.

Um instante depois, uma janelinha se abriu à altura dos rostos dos rapazes. O rosto redondo de um enorme segurança apareceu usando óculos escuros. Sua voz grosseira resmungou:

-Senha?

-George Orwell. – respondeu Guilherme. Imediatamente em seguida, o som da tranca deslizando foi ouvido e a porta se escancarou.

Guilherme adentrou o recinto e Harry o seguiu. Era uma ante-sala onde haviam mais três montanhas de músculos chamados de seguranças, excluindo aquele que abrira a porta, sentados à uma mesa jogando cartas.

Guilherme os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e atravessou a salinha, chegando até uma cortina cor de vinho aberta. Do outro lado da cortina, Harry pôde ver uma multidão dançando, apesar de não ouvir nenhuma música, enquanto canhões de luzes varriam o espaço lotado fechado.

-Interessante, não é? – perguntou Guilherme, observando a multidão dançar, aparentemente sem música. – É um feitiço muito útil de isolamento acústico. Assim que se cruza essa cortina se pode ouvir a música.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui exatamente? – perguntou Harry, observando a multidão dançante.

-Essa boate é de um conhecido meu. Viemos pegar um portal pra um lugar mais distante. Demoraria muito para chegar lá de vassoura. – explicou Guilherme enquanto fazia sinais para uma japonesa próxima. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e sumiu na multidão.

-O nome da boate é 1984? – perguntou Harry surpreso se lembrando do letreiro luminoso lá fora.

-Sim. É o livro preferido desse meu amigo. Foi escrito por um homem chamado George Orwell. Inclusive o famoso programa de televisão trouxa, o tal de Big Brother, é baseado nesse livro.

-Você sabe bastante sobre trouxas, não?

-Sei algumas coisas sim... – No entanto, antes que Guilherme pudesse terminar de falar, a moça japonesa voltara e fizera um movimento para que a seguissem. Ao cruzar a cortina, a música eletrônica se fez presente nos ouvidos de Harry, descompassando seu coração. Caminharam à orla da multidão que dançava. Num instante, Harry quase não conseguia mais distinguir as costas de Guilherme em meio às luzes multicoloridas que piscavam.

Quando se deu conta, estava em frente a um lustroso balcão de madeira onde um barman servia drinks e bebidas multicoloridas. Guilherme começou a conversar com o garçom em tom baixo e Harry se encostou no balcão para observar a multidão. Até aquele momento não tinha notado que muitos dos freqüentadores da boate usavam colares que emitiam uma luz fluorescente no ambiente mal-iluminado. Harry pegou um colar que havia sido abandonado sobre o balcão e o olhou mais de perto. Era feito de várias bolinhas plásticas que emitiam uma luz esverdeada graças à iluminação precária. Enquanto segurava o colar brilhante, uma moça loira de longos cabelos cacheados se aproximou e parou à sua frente. Quando Harry ergueu os olhos para ver o que a moça queria, parou embasbacado. Ela tinha rosto fino e caprichosamente maquiado, pele perfeita e olhos castanhos claríssimos.

-Essas contas são suas? – perguntou a moça loira apontando o colar que Harry segurava. No entanto, antes que Harry pudesse responder, a moça já tinha colocado a mão em sua nuca e o puxado para um beijo. Harry ficou ali, parado, em choque. Enquanto a moça o beijava ele ficou parado, os olhos abertos, sem saber o que fazer. A moça se separou dele e sorriu. – Nada mal. Minha mesa fica ali perto dos banheiros, então, apareça por lá mais tarde, certo? – e com uma piscadela se afastou.

Harry observava a moça se afastar, chocado demais para falar qualquer coisa quando ouviu uma risada conhecida. Olhando para seu lado, viu Guilherme observando a moça também. Ele ria enquanto segurava uma taça com um líquido transparente e uma cereja. Harry se aproximou dele e em resposta à sua cara chocada, Guilherme disse:

-É o colar, Harry. São _contas de fiestas_. É uma tradição mexicana. – Guilherme bebeu seu drink num só gole e depois continuou. – Quem usa colares desses nessas festas está procurando alguém com quem se agarrar.

Harry arregalou os olhos e depois olhou o colar que brilhava por entre seus dedos. Ao erguer os olhos para a multidão pulsante, viu várias garotas, e alguns rapazes, o observando. Num instante, jogara o colar de volta ao balcão, onde o encontrara. Guilherme riu e pegou a cereja na traça vazia com um palito.

-Quer beber alguma coisa, Harry? – perguntou ao colocar a taça, agora vazia, sobre o balcão.

-Não, obrigado. – disse Harry. Era melhor não provar bebidas oferecidas pelo colega.

-Certo. – disse o rapaz. Logo o barman voltou segurando duas cartas de baralho. Guilherme lhe entregou uma nota de cem libras e depois fez um movimento para Harry acompanha-lo.

Caminharam na direção de uma escada de metal, onde um segurança impedia a passagem. Quando chegaram à frente do homem, Guilherme tentou passar por ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, mas o homem impediu sua passagem.

-Aqui é a área V.I.P.

-Eu sei disso. – disse Guilherme tentando passar pelo homem que ocupava todo o espaço possível na escada, impedindo a passagem de qualquer pessoa. – Por isso quero entrar aí.

-Sinto muito. É só para convidados. – disse o segurança fazendo cara de mal.

-Você sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou Guilherme impaciente.

-Deveria saber? – perguntou o segurança fazendo cara de quem não ligava.

-Eu sou sócio do dono dessa boate, sabia? – retrucou Guilherme cínico.

-Não me diga... – ironizou o enorme homem.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou uma voz vindo da escada que o segurança escondia com o corpo.

-Só evitando que penetras entrem, senhor. – disse o homem saindo do caminho para olhar o chefe e apontando Harry e Guilherme.

-Olá, Hatake. Como vai sua esposa? – cumprimentou Guilherme. – E a pequena Takada? Bem, espero.

O superior do segurança encarou Guilherme e sorriu abertamente. Seus olhos puxados e seu terno impecável em oposição às luzes piscantes e à música alta.

-McKinnon! – sua voz soou surpresa, mas alegre. Depois se virou para o segurança: – O que você pensa que está fazendo barrando esse garoto? Ele é sócio do Sr. Wakabayachi, idiota.

O segurança arregalou os olhos e ficou parado chocado ao lado da escada enquanto os três subiam os degraus metálicos.

-Obrigado, Hatake. – disse Guilherme apertando a mão do japonês de terno.

-Por nada, McKinnon-san. Sr. Wakabayachi disse que um amigo dele viria utilizar o portal, mas não disse que seria você.

-Sim, sim. Estou aqui em segredo, entende? Pedi para ele não revelar nada a ninguém. Me desculpe por isso. Mas como vão Suzuiro e Takada?

-Ah sim... Suzuiro está ótima, só um pouco cansado devido às noite sem dormir. - Hatake riu. – E a pequena Takada está ótima. Aliás, muito obrigado pelo presente que você mandou. É muito bonito.

-Ah, não foi nada. – disse Guilherme modesto com um gesto de mão. – Deixe-me apresenta-lo ao meu amigo Harry. Harry este é Hatake Mitsuiro. Ele é gerente da boate e fica no comando quando o dono não está. – explicou Guilherme para Harry. – Por falar nisso, Wakabayachi não está por aqui, está?

-Não, senhor. Sinto muito. Ele está em Tóquio resolvendo negócios com a _Yakuza_. – Mitsuiro sussurrou a última palavra, como se tivesse medo de ser ouvido mesmo com a música altíssima.

-Entendo. Bem, temos que ir, não é Harry? Foi muito bom revê-lo Hatake. Mande lembranças à família, sim?

-Claro. Volte mais vezes, McKinnon-san.

Guilherme caminhou pela plataforma metálica, onde se localizava a área V.I.P., até uma porta. Ao entrarem na sala e fecharem a porta, a música silenciou instantaneamente. Estavam numa ante-sala redonda com outra porta. A japonesa que os guiara até o barman estava lá, parada em frente à porta. Guilherme se aproximou e entregou as duas cartas de baralho que o barman lhe dera. Harry viu que eram idênticas e possuíam a imagem de uma porta com um grande cadeado sobre a fechadura. A japonesa pegou as cartas e as trocou por outras duas que mostravam imagens idênticas de chaves douradas. Em seguida, a moça abriu a porta às suas costas e Harry viu que a porta fora construída em frente a uma parede. A parede começou a brilhar assim que se aproximaram e depois que Guilherme jogou as cartas de chave, um portal se abriu. Segurando o cotovelo de Harry, Guilherme entrou no portal, arrastando o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu consigo.

XxXxX

Depois que atravessaram o portal na boate, Harry se viu no meio de um vilarejo trouxa. O sol despontava no horizonte e Harry tinha a impressão de que a cidade começava a acordar. Harry piscou molemente. Estava cansado e doido para se jogar em uma cama e dormir umas 12 horas.

-Por aqui, Harry. – chamou Guilherme saindo do beco onde apareceram. Caminharam com o sol nascente às suas costas pela rua de paralelepípedos e por fim adentraram uma casa que mantinha as portas abertas. Passaram pelo homem da recepção que via televisão sonolentamente e subiram as escadas. Ao entrarem um quarto, Guilherme disse: - Peguei esse quarto ontem. Vamos dormir algumas horas e depois fazer compras, certo?

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e se jogou numa das duas camas do quarto. Adormeceu quase instantaneamente.

XxXxX

Harry acordou por volta do meio-dia. Sentia uma estranha sensação de liberdade naquele quarto estranho. Uma brisa fresca adentrou o quarto pela janela aberta. O sol iluminava a maior parte do quarto, mas Harry apenas observou o teto não querendo se levantar.

-Precisamos ir, Harry. – a voz de Guilherme veio de uma poltrona ao lado da janela. Ele estava sentado lendo um exemplar do _Profeta_. Ao seu lado uma mesinha fora colocada com um bule e duas xícaras de chá.

-Certo. – Harry se levantou de imediato, sentindo-se pouco descansado, mas mesmo assim animado. Foi ao banheiro e minutos depois adentrava o quarto, ligeiramente mais acordado. Guilherme o esperava ao lado da porta. Num instante a porta bateu, deixando o quarto vazio para trás.

XxXxX

-Você disse que vamos fazer compras?

-Sim, isso mesmo. – respondeu Guilherme depois de entregar a chave do quarto para uma mulher sorridente na recepção, juntamente com uma nota de cem libras.

-E o que você vai comprar? – perguntou Harry, caminhando ao lado do amigo pela rua de pedra.

-Eu? Nada. Quem vai fazer compras é você, Harry. – disse Guilherme, parecendo surpreso.

-Eu? – Harry parecia mais surpreso ainda.

-É claro. Você não vai continuar usando as roupas velhas do seu primo para sempre, vai? – Ouvindo as palavras do amigo, Harry percebeu que ele tinha razão. Suas roupas trouxas eram todas herdadas de Duda e todas eram ridiculamente grandes para Harry.

-Pensando por esse lado, você tem razão. Mas eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa. E tenho poucos galeões comigo.

-Ah, não se preocupe com isso. – Guilherme tirou um bolo de notas de cem libras enroladas com um elástico do bolso e entregou para Harry. – Pode gastar. – e vendo que Harry não aceitaria, emendou, revirando os olhos: - Depois você me paga.

-Certo. – aceitou Harry de má vontade.

Não demoraram a achar uma loja de jovens trouxas e Harry entrou, se sentindo livre.

XxXxX

-Para onde você as mandou? – perguntou Harry, enquanto ele e Guilherme caminhavam por uma rua cheia de bruxos. Guilherme não dera explicações. Depois das compras, simplesmente pegaram uma chave de portal até a entrada daquela cidade.

-Estão todas no quarto de hóspedes esperando por você. Até que você não comprou tanta coisa. – respondeu Guilherme.

-Eu não queria gastar o seu dinheiro assim.

-Besteira, Harry. – Disse Guilherme parando ao chegarem à rua principal do vilarejo.

Harry notou que era uma cidade turística. Inúmeras lojas de todos os tipos estavam abertas, mostrando todo tipo de objeto, bruxo e trouxa; e várias barracas montadas nas calçadas amontoavam multidões de bruxos de vestes variadas. A rua era larga e feita de paralelepípedos meio irregulares. Os vendedores anunciavam seus produtos aos berros para que todos que passassem pudessem ouvir em meio a balburdia.

À medida que caminharam pela multidão de pessoas na rua, Harry notou que os cidadãos da cidade e vendedores lhes lançavam olhares estranhamente sérios e nada agradáveis, totalmente diferente dos olhares acolhedores e amigáveis que lançavam aos outros clientes.

-Por que estão nos olhando assim? –indagou Harry em um murmúrio que apenas Guilherme poderia ouvir.

-Quem? – perguntou o garoto se virando para o amigo. Harry notou que a mão do amigo estava dentro do bolso, provavelmente segurando a varinha enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam a multidão de turistas.

-Os vendedores e mercadores. – explicou Harry, sentindo-se sob refletores debaixo de tantos olhares que podia sentir, mesmo sem checar para ter certeza.

-Ah, isso? Não se preocupe. Não estão olhando pra você. Estão olhando para mim. – disse Guilherme com um sorriso mais relaxado.

-E por que ficam te olhando?

-Tirando o fato de que eu comprovadamente matei um homem e fui preso? – ao ver a expressão de surpresa pela frase, Guilherme riu. – Não se preocupe. Eles nunca gostaram de mim, mesmo antes daquele incidente. Eu era meio anti-social com os moradores dessa vila.

-Quer dizer que você morava por aqui?

-Ah, sim. A casa onde eu cresci é no final desse vilarejo. Na verdade, eu acho que se eles pudessem, eles, isto é, o povo do vilarejo, não deixariam que eu entrasse mais na vila, mas não fazem isso.

-E por que não? –perguntou Harry interessado.

-Bom, primeiro por que eles não são loucos de se meter com um assassino condenado; segundo por que é um vilarejo bruxo, de modo que apenas trouxas são proibidos de entrar; e terceiro... meu tio.

-Seu tio?

-Sim, sim... nunca te falei sobre ele? –perguntou o rapaz de olhos cor de mel quando saiam numa parte mais vazia da rua, caminhando com mais liberdade.

-Não. – negou Harry.

-Bem, sim. Ele é um membro importante na comunidade bruxa desse país. Na verdade ele é o terceiro na hierarquia de poder do Ministério local. Se o ministro e o seu subordinado direto morressem, meu tio assumiria o governo.

-Sério? Impressionante. – comentou Harry.

-Pois é. Ele tem bastante influência, por isso o povo da vila prefere me ignorar a tomar qualquer medida.

-Deve ser bem ruim, hein? – perguntou Harry, se referindo ao fato de ser ignorado por todos, sentimento que sentira na própria pele enquanto vivera com os Dursleys.

-Ah, nem tanto. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos mesmo. – Começaram a subir por uma trilha um morro pouco íngreme logo no fim da vila. – Na verdade tirando a família da Susan e Killua, um grande amigo meu, nunca tive amizade alguma aqui.

-Nenhuma?

-Bom, exceto Max, mas obviamente ele não conta. – resmungou Guilherme, se referindo à traição do professor.

Chegaram em frente a um grande portão de metal. Haviam duas gárgulas de pedra guardando os lado do portão e um grande _"M"_ floreado em meio às grades metálicas. As grades continuavam de ambos os lados do portão, se perdendo de vista.

-Podem abrir o portão, por favor? – indagou Guilherme a ninguém especificamente. Num instante as gárgulas abandonaram sua falsa imobilidade e se puseram a cheirar os visitantes.

-Hum... um deles é um McKinnon, Yang.

-Sim, Yin. O outro é mestiço, mas há um pouco de sangue puro em suas veias. Sim, sim, sem dúvida.

-Andem logo com isso. – apressou Guilherme. Se virou para Harry e murmurou: - Não ligue para elas. São um sistema de segurança. Detectam a Maldição Imperius, entre outras coisas, e adoram fazer comentários sem nenhuma importância sobre sangue puro.

Quando as gárgulas voltaram aos seus lugares, perguntaram em uníssono:

-Seja bem-vindo, Sr. McKinnon. Quem traz com o senhor?

-Este é Harry Potter. Ele é um amigo e eu lhe dou total permissão de adentrar a Mansão.

-Entendemos. Sejam bem-vindos. – disseram novamente as duas gárgulas e o portão se abriu, dividindo o grande _"M"_ ao meio.

-Não ligue para Yin e Yang, Harry. São realmente idiotas. – comentou Guilherme quando passavam pelo portão. Harry ainda pode ouvir a voz de uma das gárgulas comentar:

-Um Potter? Quem diria que a realeza viria até aqui. Isso é que é sangue puro, né Yang?

Harry respirou fundo. Por algum motivo estava muito irritado, e foi dessa forma que ergueu os olhos para a residência à sua frente.

Era simplesmente impressionante. Tinha três andares esplendorosos, inúmeras janelas e uma grande porta de mogno escuro sobre degraus de pedra. Do portão onde estavam até as escadas da entrada, havia pelo menos uns cinqüenta metros de trilha a ser percorrida. A trilha estava marcada em pedras na grama verde que se espalhava por todos os lados, exceto por um dos lados da casa, onde uma floresta ocupava e preenchia toda a visão do lado direito de quem chegava. A floresta parecia profunda e talvez por isso fosse um pouco afastada da casa. A única árvore próxima à casa era um grande e imponente carvalho.

-É uma bela casa. – comentou Harry sem jeito. As únicas construções mais surpreendentes que aquela eram os templos que visitaram em busca de Excalibur e Hogwarts. De resto, não havia comparação.

-Ah, obrigado, Harry. Apenas não comente isso na presença do meu tio, ok?

-Por quê?

-Bom, você até pode comentar se quiser ouvir um monólogo de duas horas e meia sobre como a casa foi conservada e passada por 22 gerações de McKinnons. – Guilherme enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e revirou os olhos. – E acredite em mim: são realmente duas horas e meia. Eu cronometrei na quinta vez que ele contou aos convidados.

-Certo. – concordou Harry, rindo.

Finalmente chegaram até as escadas de pedra. Pararam um segundo para retomar o fôlego e Guilherme comentou:

-Não me lembrava que a casa ficava tão longe dos portões. – e dizendo isso, subiu as escadas e adentrou a mansão, sendo seguido por Harry.

Mais uma vez Harry se surpreendeu. O piso do hall era de mármore branco com o símbolo do brasão dos McKinnons – um grande _"M"_ floreado dentro de um escudo amarelo, ladeado por dois lobos cinzentos em pé nas patas traseiras – feito em mármore negro e ouro. Sim, ouro. No chão. Aquela gente deveria ser muito, muito rica, pensou Harry. O hall era alto e as paredes muito brancas. Uma escada de mármore branco com um tapete vermelho se erguia no canto esquerdo mais afastado da porta. Uma mesa estava encostada à parede logo após a porta, no lado direito. Um espelho com moldura trabalhada em ouro estava apoiado na parede sobre a mesa. Na mesa havia um vaso com flores recém colhidas e alguma correspondência. Poucos metros depois da mesa, a parede acabava, dando passagem a uma sala de estar com uma lareira gigantesca de pedra, quadros delicados, tapeçarias e poltronas confortáveis. Do lado oposto à entrada para a saleta de estar, duas portas lisas e simples estavam fechadas.

Guilherme pareceu ignorar a expressão abobalhada no rosto de Harry, porque apenas tirou a mochila que carregava e pendurou num cabideiro ao lado da porta de mogno, que deixara aberta.

-Doblin! Doblin estou em casa. Não vai vir me receber? – perguntou Guilherme se posicionando no meio do hall e falando para as paredes. Sua voz ecoou pelo hall enorme da casa. No mesmo instante as portas simples que Harry vira há pouco se abriram e um elfo muitíssimo velho veio correndo ao encontro de Guilherme. Usava vestes brancas impecáveis com o brasão dos McKinnons estampado no peito. Jogou-se contra o garoto o abraçando pela cintura como Dobby costumava fazer com Harry. Apenas de observar, não parecia possível que um elfo tão velho pudesse correr tão rápido.

-Guilherme McKinnon voltou. Meu senhor voltou. Doblin fica muito feliz. Muito feliz, meu senhor. – o elfo se afastou e Harry viu que grandes lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. – Doblin estava muito preocupado com o senhor. Muito preocupado. Sua última carta para Doblin veio pouco depois do Natal, meu senhor. Doblin se preocupou.

-Meu desculpe por isso, Doblin. Estive realmente ocupado. Depois te contarei as histórias, como antes, certo? Deixe-me apresentar você a um amigo meu...

-Não é o jovem Zaoldyeck, é? O senhor pensa que Doblin se esquece, mas Doblin se lembra sempre...

-Não, não é o Killua, Doblin. Este é o Harry. Harry Potter. Harry, este é um grande amigo meu e mais fiel elfo da família: Doblin.

-Oh... sim, sim. O famoso Harry Potter. Sim, sim, é realmente um prazer conhecer o grande bruxo que derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Devemos-Nomear. Oh, sim, sim. O senhor é um grande bruxo. Doblin fica feliz ao ver que o senhor de Doblin fez tão bom amigo. Sim, sim...

-Não ligue muito pra o que ele diz, Harry. É um bom elfo, mas já está muito velho, coitado. – sussurrou Guilherme próximo ao ouvido de Harry para que apenas este pudesse ouvi-lo. Harry concordou com a cabeça ao ver que Doblin continuava a concordar sozinho, lembrando estranhamente Monstro, o elfo da mãe de Sirius.

-Sabe Doblin... você sabe que eu confio minha vida a você, não é? – perguntou Guilherme se ajoelhando para encarar o elfo na mesma altura. – Por isso, te peço que cuide de Elizabeth novamente. Por favor. Sempre que eu a pego depois de você cuidar dela, ela está mais poderosa... – e Guilherme continuou a tecer elogios sobre como o elfo cuidava bem da espada. Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver aquilo. Sentia que o elfo não poderia ficar mais feliz com qualquer outra ação. Seus olhos marejaram e brilharam ainda mais do que antes quando Guilherme lhe entregou o bracelete dourado que era Elizabeth. – Cuide bem dela, certo Doblin?

O velho elfo sequer respondeu, apenas voltou para a cozinha, de onde viera, olhando o bracelete com reverência. Assim que a porta se fechou, Guilherme deu às costas ao hall e adentrou a sala de visitas. Harry o seguiu, em dúvida se deveria fazê-lo.

Guilherme atravessou a sala, desviando das poltronas, sofás, mesinhas de chá e chegou até uma porta lisa e simples, repleta de trancas.

-O que é que há aí? – perguntou Harry, surpreso com a quantidade de trancas que a porta tinha.

-É só o corujal. – respondeu Guilherme, se abaixando à medida que ia destrancando as travas mais baixas. – Mas por ser um cômodo aberto, é impossível instalar feitiços de proteção, então o meu tio preferia instalar várias trancas nessa porta. – concluiu Guilherme abrindo a porta.

Uma brisa quente adentrou a sala de visita, trazendo uma sensação de prazerosa liberdade a Harry. Guilherme atravessou o batente da porta e Harry o seguiu, entrando no corujal. Era uma sala circular com paredes de pedra e janelas sem vidros. Vários poleiros estavam espalhados pelas paredes e pelo teto, permitindo a permanência de no mínimo umas vinte corujas ao mesmo tempo, embora só houvessem umas 5 naquele momento. Guilherme foi até um poleiro próximo onde uma bonita coruja negra estava pousada observando-os. Seus olhos claros brilharam ao ver Guilherme lhe estender o braço. Num instante ela voara do poleiro e pousava no braço estendido do dono.

-Você conhece Kronos, não é Harry? – perguntou Guilherme enquanto saiam do corujal levando a coruja. Guilherme fez um movimento com a mão e a porta se fechou, trancando-se automaticamente.

-Já nos vimos antes. – concordou Harry, que se lembrava vagamente de ter visto a coruja em outras oportunidades.

-Que bom. – Guilherme colocou a coruja sobre um solitário poleiro ao lado de uma mesa de madeira no canto da sala de estar e abriu uma gaveta, pegando pergaminho, pena e um tinteiro. Rabiscou um bilhete que Harry leu por sobre seu ombro: _"Estou em casa. Venha me ver agora mesmo. B.K."_. Guilherme dobrou o pergaminho e o atou à pata da coruja negra. A levou até a janela e consultou seu relógio de pulso. Ficou parado, imóvel, a coruja pousada em seu braço em frente à janela aberta, apenas olhando o relógio. Por fim disse, ainda olhando o relógio:

-Vou solta-lo em alguns segundos, Kronos. Quero que entregue essa carta ao Killua em exatamente dois minutos. Nem um segundo a mais, nem um a menos. Exatamente dois minutos, entendeu? – a coruja negra piou em sinal de entendimento. – Excelente. 3... 2... 1... Agora! – e lançou a coruja pela janela.

Ao erguer os olhos, Guilherme viu Harry o encarando sem entender. Sorriu um pouco e fez um movimento para que Harry o seguisse enquanto se encaminhavam para fora.

Sentaram-se na escada de pedra que levava ao jardim e Guilherme disse:

-Eu estava cronometrando o tempo que o meu amigo demorará para chegar aqui. – comentou ele em resposta à muda pergunta de Harry. – Sempre faço isso.

-Onde ele mora exatamente? – perguntou Harry olhando o horizonte.

-Ele mora ali. – apontou Guilherme, indicando uma montanha que se erguia pouco depois do vilarejo por onde haviam passado. – Montanha Kukuru. – checou o relógio. – Ele está atrasado.

-Atrasado? – surpreendeu-se Harry. – Mas você acabou de mandar a carta.

-A carta foi entregue há exatamente um minuto e vinte e sete segundos... vinte e oito... vinte e nove...

-Está me dizendo que esse seu amigo vinha daquela montanha até aqui em menos de um minuto e meio?

-A última vez que eu marquei o tempo dele, ele chegou em um minuto e dezenove segundos. Ele está enferrujando, eu acho.

Um silêncio tomou conta deles enquanto Guilherme continuava a olhar o relógio. De sopetão, enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou uma caixinha como se tivesse se lembrado dela de repente.

-Coloque isso, Harry. – disse entregando a caixinha preta a Harry. – É enfeitiçado. Se você estiver usando, poderei localizar você e poderá pedir ajuda se necessário.

Quando Harry abriu, viu um anel dourado com uma pedra quadrada e vermelha na parte superior. Colocou no indicador e sentiu o anel diminuir até ficar perfeitamente ajustado no seu dedo. Guilherme também estava usando um, com a diferença de o anel dele ter as letras _"B.K."_ douradas boiando dentro da pedra vermelho-rubi.

Nesse momento, ouviram-se passos apressados vindos da floresta. Guilherme e Harry se levantaram e Guilherme checou o relógio novamente.

-Vergonhoso! – anunciou Guilherme. – Seu tempo piorou em 43 segundos. Você enferrujou enquanto estive fora? – na mesma hora um garoto de aparentemente 16 anos saiu da floresta em alta velocidade e parou exatamente em frente aos degraus de pedra, encarando Guilherme. Usava uma regata preta com uma bermuda escura e meio suja. Seus cabelos eram de uma coloração branco-prateada impecável, possuía um rosto pontudo e fino e olhos muitíssimos verdes sob a luz do claro dia de verão.

-"Moshimo Kono Sekai de Kimi to Boku ga Deae Nakattara"? – perguntou Killua, apertando os olhos. Guilherme imediatamente abriu um enorme sorriso, e em duas passadas alcançou o amigo para um abraço. Quando se separaram, o rapaz de cabelos negros disse:

-Não acredito que ainda se lembra disso...

-Do que está falando? – perguntou Killua erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Foi a última frase que me disse antes de ir embora. E que jeito estranho é esse de falar? Está com sotaque britânico?

-Acho que um pouco. – riu Guilherme. – Deixe eu te apresentar, Killua. Este é Harry Potter. Harry, este é Killua Zaoldyeck.

-Ah, sim. É um prazer conhece-lo. Você é muito famoso.

-É... eu sei. – concordou Harry de má vontade.

-Venham, vamos entrar. Vou pedir um chá para nós. – disse Guilherme, adentrando o hall da mansão com os amigos.

XxXxX

-Tudo que preciso fazer é encontrar com um contato designado pelo ministério, hoje à tarde, para pegar uns documentos. – ia dizendo Guilherme, enquanto tomava chá com Harry e Killua na sala de estar. – Depois disso ficarei livre e poderemos fazer algo de mais interessante.

-Está pensando em uma partida de Quadribol? – perguntou Killua. Guilherme riu.

-Exatamente. Já te aviso que Harry é um talento nato para Quadribol.

-Sério mesmo? – perguntou Killua surpreso. E depois se virando para Harry: - Isso me surpreende. Pensei que você fosse bom apenas em derrotar bruxos das trevas. – Harry não pôde reprimir um sorriso e Killua riu. – Em que posição joga, Harry?

-Apanhador. – disse simplesmente.

-Um dos melhores que já vi, Killua. – emendou Guilherme.

-Nossa. Se o B.K. está dizendo isso, você deve ser realmente bom, Harry. Que vassoura usa?

-Uma Firebolt. – disse Harry orgulhoso.

-Sério mesmo? – Killua arregalou os olhos. – Uau. Você deve ser realmente muito rico para ter uma Firebolt.

-Foi um presente. – disse Harry de imediato, sem pensar. – Do meu padrinho. – só então se lembrou de Sirius e imediatamente toda a lembrança de sua morte veio à mente de Harry.

Guilherme, percebendo a expressão de Harry, se levantou e disse:

-Tenho mesmo que ir encontrar o cara do Ministério. Harry, você terá que vir comigo, ok? Quer vir também, Killua? Pode ser divertido.

-Claro. – respondeu o garoto de cabelos brancos se levantando. – Eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo.

XxXxX

Jacob Champers, também conhecido como Jake, era um jovem bastante simples. Tanto em seu modo de ser quanto em seus gostos. Em todos os seus 19 anos de vida, sempre gostou de tudo certo, tudo em seu devido lugar. Sempre procurara se vestir impecavelmente e sempre conseguira tal feito. Seu único hobby era jogar boliche aos sábados. Nunca fora um excelente jogador, mas também não era ruim. O seu recorde era 270 pontos por noite. Era um rapaz que se orgulhava de ter sua rotina e odiava tudo e qualquer coisa que a quebrasse.

Esse era o caso. Sua rotina fora quebrada, mas foi por uma boa causa, disseram-lhe. Essa manhã vestia um impecável terno preto e uma camisa azul-claro por baixo do paletó escuro. Nunca fora excepcionalmente bonito. Seu cabelo sempre fora de um tom castanho escuro e seu rosto fino e ligeiramente pálido destacava seus olhos de um castanho escuro, mas que dependendo da luz variavam de castanho-esverdeado a preto.

Jake sempre fora uma pessoa calma, pacífica e completamente normal. Nunca fizera mal a uma mosca, literalmente falando. Conhecia tudo sobre os bruxos, é claro, inclusive sobre a crise que viviam atualmente com o problema Voldemort. Trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, na área de ligação entre bruxos e trouxas.

Não costumava carregar uma pasta executiva preta, mas hoje era diferente. Sua rotina já fora quebrada o suficiente por um dia. Aquela tarde, deveria se encontrar com um membro importante do movimento Anti-Voldemort, um bruxo conhecido como B.K. Não fazia idéia do porquê do nome e nem queria saber o motivo. Tudo o que queria era terminar a missão que lhe fora ordenada e voltar à sua rotina perfeita. Pouco sabia sobre o que deveria fazer. Na verdade, os membros do alto escalão pouco se importaram em lhe informar o que estava sendo designado a fazer. Apenas lhe explicaram que estava sendo escolhido devido ao fato de ser um trouxa civil ligado ao Ministério. Tudo o que deveria fazer era se encontrar com o bruxo. Na verdade, o bruxo o encontraria. Quando isso ocorresse, deveria lhe entregar um envelope com documentos secretos, os quais estavam nesse momento dentro de sua pasta executiva preta, e então sua missão teria terminado. Poderia voltar à sua rotina e todos viveriam felizes para sempre. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

O céu estava nublado naquela manhã, mas isso não impedia a super lotação das ruas de Londres. As nuvens repolhudas e acinzentadas ameaçavam um temporal que não demoraria a chegar. Caminhava pela calçada lotada, esbarrando em pessoas frias e sem rostos. Não se importavam se esbarravam ou não. Apertou a alça de sua pasta mais firmemente, com medo de perdê-la na multidão. Isso não seria tolerável.

Chegou à uma esquina e parou, esperando o sinal fechar. O tráfego passou roncando: barulhentos ônibus vermelhos, Volkwagens, um caminhão grande e inúmeros carros de todas as cores e formas possíveis. Era apenas um homem, mas não um homem qualquer, e pôde ver o homem que o mataria pelo canto do olho. Era um homem de preto, e não dava para ver o rosto, só a pelerine que rodopiava, as mãos estendidas e o sorriso duro, profissional. Jake caiu na rua com os braços esticados, mas sem largar a pasta executiva preta que continha os documentos secretos de B.K. Deu uma breve olhada, através de um pára-brisa polarizado, no rosto horrorizado de um homem de negócios que usava um chapéu azul-escuro. Em algum lugar, um rádio explodiu com rock-and-roll. Uma senhora idosa no meio-fio oposto deu um grito. Ela estava usando um chapéu preto com uma rede. Nada havia de vistoso naquela rede negra, na verdade, lembra um véu de acompanhante de enterro. Jake só sentiu surpresa e experimentou sua habitual sensação interna de perplexidade, é assim que a coisa termina? Antes de conseguir fazer mais que 270 pontos no boliche?

Bateu com força no asfalto, vendo um buraco tapado a uns cinco centímetros dos olhos. A pasta foi puxada de sua mão. Está se perguntando se esfolou os joelhos quando o carro do homem de negócios, que usa chapéu azul-escuro, passa por cima dele. É um grande Cadillac 1976 azul, com pneus de banda branca. O carro é quase exatamente da mesma cor que o chapéu do homem de negócios. Quebra as costas de Jake e faz o sangue lhe sair da boca como um jato de alta pressão. Jake vira a cabeça e vê as flamejantes lanternas traseiras do Cadillac e a fumaça brotando embaixo das rodas recém-freadas. O carro também atropela sua pasta, deixando sobre ela uma larga marca negra de pneus. Vira a cabeça para o outro lado e vê um grande Ford cinzento com os freios cantando a centímetros o seu corpo. Um sujeito negro, que tem um carrinho que vende rosquinhas e refrigerantes, vem correndo em sua direção. O sangue escorreu do nariz, orelhas e olhos de Jake. Seu corpo fora esmagado. Ele se pergunta, irritado, se os joelhos tinham ficado muito esfolados. Achava que poderia chegar atrasado ao trabalho. O motorista do Cadillac veio correndo em sua direção, balbuciando alguma coisa. Vinda de algum lugar, uma voz calma, terrível, a voz do juízo final diz:

-Sou padre. Me deixem passar. Um Ato de Contrição...

Vê a batina preta e experimenta um súbito horror. É ele, o homem de preto. Jake virou a cara com a última de suas forças. Viu sua própria mão se arrastando na calçada, grande, branca, bem proporcionada. Ele nunca roera as unhas. Olhando para sua mão, Jake morreu.

XxXxX

Perto do corpo, o padre que abrira caminho na multidão observava o cadáver do jovem. Apesar de ser um bom ator, seu olhar frio e profissional, era a única coisa que denunciava que não era padre. Neste momento, começou a recuar na multidão se afastando do corpo do jovem e levando uma pasta executiva preta consigo para longe do cadáver.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Aí está mais um capítulo... Obrigado a todos que tem lido... Estamos na reta final da fic hein... Deixem-me dizer que o Killua é um personagem baseado num personagem de anime, do anime HunterXHunter... Quem quiser ver fotos dele, pode digital "Killua" no google ou no orkut que encontrará mtas fotos... Até mês que vem com o próximo cap...

Abs


	40. Profissionais

_**Capítulo 39 – Profissionais **_

Harry, Killua e Guilherme saíram do beco onde haviam parecido. Harry não fazia a menor idéia de onde estavam e nenhum dos amigos parecia preocupado em explicar a ele. À sua frente se estendia uma verdadeira multidão, que se apertava e se comprimia à medida que caminhava pela rua cheia de lojas, nenhuma delas, até onde Harry pôde ver, vendia artigos mágicos.

-Essa é uma área trouxa. Não usem magia a menos que seja extremamente necessário. – avisou Guilherme que estava à frente dos garotos. Se virou para Killua e Harry. – Vou fazer o reconhecimento, me esperem aqui mesmo. Volto já. – e depois sumiu na multidão.

-Onde ele está indo?

-Há um restaurante bem movimentado do outro lado dessa rua. – explicou Killua apontando a multidão em movimento. – É para o B.K. encontrar o cara do Ministério lá.

-Onde estamos exatamente? – perguntou Harry expondo mais uma das inúmeras perguntas em sua cabeça.

-Algum lugar da Espanha, acho. – disse Killua vagamente. Por fim sorriu fracamente e disse enquanto enfiava as mãos no bolso. – Relaxe, Harry. Não vai demorar muito. É só um encontro para pegar informações. Logo estaremos no campo no meio de uma revigorante partida de Quadribol.

-Certo. – Mais um momento em silêncio em que Harry tentou inutilmente segurar sua língua. Por fim desistiu e soltou enquanto observavam a multidão à espera do retorno de B.K. – O que é aquela frase que você disse assim que reviu o Guilherme?

-Hã? – Killua parecia distraído ao observar as pessoas andando. – Ah, sim... "Moshimo Kono Sekai de Kimi to Boku ga Deae Nakattara"? – Riu um pouco. – Foi a última frase que o B.K. me disse antes de ir pra Inglaterra.

-E o que significa?

-É uma música. Em japonês.

-Sério? E vocês falam japonês?

-Na verdade não. – Killua deu uma risada curta quando a lembrança invadiu sua mente.

_Flashback_

_Guilherme caminhava silenciosamente ao lado de Killua. Eles haviam acabado de descer o último degrau da escada quando Killua parou à frente do amigo e o olhou profundamente._

_-Quando você vai me dizer o que houve?_

_-Não houve nada... – respondeu Guilherme vagamente. Parecia bem chateado com algo._

_-Não houve nada? Não houve nada? A quem você acha que está enganando, B.K.? Desde que a Susan falou com você ontem à noite você está assim. Ou você pensa que eu não percebi que você não dormiu nada essa noite?_

_-Eu não sei do que..._

_-Não subestime minha inteligência, Guilherme. – pediu o garoto de cabelos branco-prateados._

_-Certo. – conformou-se Guilherme, desistindo da postura que estava adotando. Suspirou fundo e respondeu ao amigo: - Ela terminou comigo._

_-Isso todos já perceberam. – disse uma voz aguda sobre a cabeça deles. Ao olharem para cima o amigável fantasma chamado de Dom Petty estava flutuando sobre suas cabeças, aparentemente ouvindo toda a conversa._

_-Quer fazer o favor de parar de ouvir conversas alheias? – perguntou Killua cinicamente. E depois aumentou o tom de voz para que todos que estavam no hall da escola ouvissem. – E isso vale para qualquer um, esteja vivo ou morto. – imediatamente após as palavras do garoto, um bando de garotas e um grupinho de alunos mais novos se precipitaram para fora do recinto, deixando os garotos sós com o fantasma que logo se foi também._

_-E então? – inquiriu Killua querendo a continuação da história._

_-Ela terminou comigo por causa do Avery. – continuou Guilherme como se não houvesse havido interrupção._

_-O que o Avery tem a ver com o término do seu namoro? – perguntou Killua se sentando ao lado do amigo num dos últimos degraus da escada._

_-Desde que a notícia de que ele apareceu morto saiu nos jornais, a Susan andava desconfiada... e então eu tive que contar para ela..._

_-Você não fez isso! – exclamou Killua. – Você contou a ela que matou aquele cara? Você tem problema?_

_-Eu tive que contar. Não havia outra forma. Ela descobriria cedo ou tarde..._

_-Que fosse tarde então. – reclamou o outro._

_-De qualquer forma, está feito. Não posso voltar atrás._

_-Na verdade, se você falasse com o seu tio..._

_-Eu não vou pedir um vira-tempo. Isso está fora de cogitação! – disse Guilherme antes mesmo que o colega expusesse a idéia._

_-Qual a utilidade de ter um parente tão poderoso no Ministério se você se recusa a utilizar os privilégios? – indagou Killua inocentemente, como se estivesse colocando a idéia a uma pessoa que não falasse a mesma língua que ele._

_-Nem vou discutir isso com você novamente, ok? – respondeu Guilherme se levantando._

_Alguns passos depois, entretanto, Killua quebrou o silêncio novamente:_

_-Você quer que eu fale com ela, não é?_

_-Você se importaria? Quero dizer... ela sabe tudo sobre você e sua família e parece não se importar... Você não se importa, não é?_

_-Certo, certo... eu falo com ela, mas não se acostume..._

_-Ok. Estarei lá fora com o pessoal, certo?_

_-Aham. Tem vejo depois. – disse Killua e depois disso Guilherme saiu para o jardim. Killua subiu as escadas que haviam acabado de descer e não demorou a encontrar a ex-namorada do melhor amigo. Engajou uma conversa longa com ela e está só foi interrompida quando um grupo de cinco aurores usando vestes negras e prateadas passaram por eles, escoltando Guilherme McKinnon._

_Guilherme se aproximou de Killua e Susan e enfiou um pedaço de papel nas mãos da garota e depois se virou para o amigo e disse uma única frase:_

_-Moshimo Kono Sekai de Kimi to Boku ga Deae Nakattara. – e por fim sorriu, sendo levado embora pelos aurores._

_Susan abriu o pedaço de papel e leu algumas palavras que pareciam ter sido escritas às pressas. Killua ler por cima do ombro da garota: "Desculpe ter te decepcionado. Prometo que quando nos virmos novamente você pode me bater, gritar comigo e fazer o que quiser, desde que me deixe explicar o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia. Desculpe se te magoei, não era minha intenção e você sabe disso. Te amo. B.K."._

_Assim que teve chance, Killua foi até a cama do amigo e notou que todas as suas coisas haviam sido levadas, exceto um caderno de anotações dele, onde anotava as letras de músicas das quais gostava, poemas que escrevia, entre outras coisas. Abriu o caderno que havia sido largado na cama e folheou rapidamente pelas anotações em letra caprichada. Chegou a uma página com o nome que Guilherme lhe dissera mais cedo. Era uma música. Em japonês. Killua sabia falar algumas línguas, mas japonês não era uma delas. Felizmente, Guilherme era muito perfeccionista e organizado e escrevera a tradução da letra logo abaixo da original. Killua leu o seguinte:_

_"Se nós não tivéssemos nos encontrado nesse mundo_

_Ei, se nós não tivéssemos_

_nos encontrado nesse mundo, _

_minha tola crença em sonhos_

_certamente teria continuado a mesma. _

_Obrigado, meu melhor amigo. _

_A hora da partida se aproxima. _

_Nossos caminhos seguem por diferentes direções. _

_Você me ensinou_

_a sempre continuar sorrindo, não importa como. _

_Ei, se nós não tivéssemos_

_nos encontrado nesse mundo, _

_minha tola crença em sonhos_

_certamente continuado a mesma. _

_Obrigado, meu melhor amigo."_

_Fim do Flashback_

Killua sorriu com a lembrança. Ainda guardava o caderno do amigo. Piscou algumas vezes, deixando de lado o passado e voltando a observar o presente. B.K. voltava a caminhando a passos rápidos em sua direção.

-E então? – perguntou Killua.

-Aparentemente é o cara certo. Não deu pra analisar as redondezas devidamente, mas de qualquer forma vou lhes explicar o Plano B, caso algo dê errado. – Guilherme respirou fundo e passou uma mão pela testa, limpando o suor que a molhava devido ao intenso sol do meio da tarde. – O Plano A é bem simples: eu vou até lá e pego os documentos enquanto vocês me observam, me dando cobertura. O Plano B é um pouco mais complicado... se algo sair errado, quero que você, Harry, fique com o Killua o tempo todo. Ele irá cuidar de você. Se algo der errado, iremos nos separar. Eles provavelmente irão me seguir.

-Onde nos encontraremos? – perguntou Killua enquanto Harry concordava e observava atentamente a situação.

-Loja da Irene.

-Qual das Irenes? – perguntou Killua erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-A da Loja de Tricô. – disse Guilherme simplesmente. – Em Berlim.

-Ah, certo. – lembrou-se Killua. – À que horas?

Guilherme consultou o relógio e Harry fez o mesmo. Seu relógio marcava 15h27min no horário de Londres.

-São quase três e meia da tarde, horário de Londres. Nós vemos lá às cinco e meia, horário de Londres?

-Beleza. - concordou Killua. – Vamos lá, então.

Num instante, Harry se viu atravessando a multidão em direção ao restaurante do outro lado das pessoas que cruzavam a rua, carregando sacolas e pacotes enormes. Chegaram finalmente à uma grade metálica preta que separava a rua de uma pátio azulejado cheio de mesas e guarda-sóis. Várias pessoas estavam sentadas nas muitas mesas protegidas da luz solar, mas não o homem para quem Guilherme apontou discretamente.

Ele estava usando uma roupa toda preta e sua mesa não tinha guarda-sol. Mesmo assim, ele não parecia nem remotamente incomodado com o calor. Ao lado de sua cadeira havia uma pasta executiva de couro preto. Seu rosto parecia feito de mármore: apesar de jovem e bonito, não demonstrava nenhuma reação a nada. Harry, ao observá-lo, teve a impressão de que se um bando de Comensais saíssem da multidão atirando feitiços, ele sequer mudaria a expressão. Provavelmente até ajudaria os malditos, pensou Harry.

-Tem algo de errado. – sussurrou a voz de Killua da direita de Harry.

-Eu também achei isso. Só não consegui identificar o que está errado. – resmungou Guilherme também em voz baixa, do lado esquerdo de Harry.

-Esse cara é o que no Ministério? – perguntou Harry, tentando descobrir o que era aquela estranha sensação que os três sentiam.

-Me disseram que é um civil ligado às relações bruxo-trouxas.

-Não... – começou Killua. – Esse cara não é um civil... Ele é... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, o homem sentado à mesa consultou o relógio. Impaciente, olhou na direção do bar, onde um garçom lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significado para depois olhar a multidão, desconfiado; em seguida o homem de preto olhou para o telhado de uma casa onde um homem, aparentemente consertava um poste de energia, entretanto, o eletricista também lhe lançou um olhar para depois vasculhar a multidão atrás de alguém. Foi então que o homem de preto olhou a borda de pessoas à beirada da grade e seu olhar recaiu sobre os três garotos que o observavam. – Ele é um profissional. – concluiu Killua.

-É uma emboscada. – afirmou Guilherme. – PLANO B! CORRAM! – e depois de gritar as últimas palavras, Guilherme se lançou em meio à multidão, sumindo de vista enquanto se espremia para passar por entre as pessoas.

Harry sentiu a mão de Killua agarrar seu cotovelo e puxar fortemente.

-Rápido, Harry! – berrou a voz do garoto. Enquanto era arrastado pela multidão, Harry olhou para trás e pôde ver o homem de preto de pé ao lado da mesa, observando os garotos sumirem na multidão.

XxXxX

Harry não tinha idéia de para onde iam. Só sentia suas pernas se moverem rapidamente à medida que era motivado pela voz de Killua, logo à sua frente, enquanto corriam pela multidão, pisando em pés e esbarrando em pessoas e ignorando seus resmungos de dor e protesto.

Depois de correr sem parar por uns quatro quarteirões, Killua e Harry entraram num beco sem saída e se encostaram nas paredes escuras de pedra para descansar.

-Acho que... conseguimos escapar. – anunciou Killua, meio incerto, e muito menos ofegante que Harry.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, enquanto encostava as costas na rústica parede de pedra e deslizava até se sentar no chão. Respirou fundo várias vezes até sua respiração se normalizar. Killua ficou de pé à entrada do beco, lançando olhares vigilantes para a rua vazia.

-Se esconda, Harry. – disse ele de sopetão.

-O que... mas...

-Tem alguém vindo. Se esconda ali atrás. – e Killua apontou para uma grande lixeira que ocupava metade do beco em que estavam.

Num instante, Harry estava abaixado atrás de uma lixeira velha, enferrujada e fedorenta. Harry encostou o rosto na fresta entre a parede de pedra e a lixeira e olhou para a entrada do beco. Pôde ver Killua ali ainda, num instante ele saltou para trás e simplesmente entrou na parede escura. Harry sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Era como se o garoto tivesse sido engolido pela sombra que cobria a parede de pedra.

No instante seguinte, um homem vestido roupas estranhas apareceu na entrada do beco. Ele usava um conjunto parecido com aqueles usados em antigos filmes de Bang-Bang. Ele puxou uma arma trouxa prateada de um cinto na cintura e atirou uma bola de luz na enorme lixeira enferrujada que escondia Harry. Num segundo, a lixeira se transformou um monte de poeira carbonizada. Harry, mais pelo susto do que por outra coisa, caiu para trás, a varinha rolando para longe dos dedos.

-Ora, ora, ora... Parece que eu encontrei um rato se escondendo no lixo, hein?! – sua voz tinha uma malícia esquisita para Harry. Era como se sua voz doesse aos ouvidos devido à forma arrastada de falar e também devido ao seu sotaque ligeiramente mexicano. – Você não sabe quem eu sou, sabe? É claro que não. Se soubesse, estaria tremendo agora e... eu sou _O Pistoleiro_. – o Pistoleiro deu um passo na direção de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que firmava a pistola prateada na mão, pronto para atirar e foi então que Harry o viu: Killua. Poucas vezes Harry ficou tão feliz em ver uma pessoa antes.

O garoto de cabelos branco-prateados simplesmente surgiu da parede escura, como se estivesse se materializando das sombras. Ele deu um passou veloz na direção do Pistoleiro, ao mesmo tempo em que este se virava na direção de Killua, pronto para atacar. Tarde demais. No instante seguinte, Killua parara de se mover quando já estava a metros de distância do homem, perto de Harry. O homem se virou e Harry viu seus olhos arregalados de medo. Sua arma prateada deslizou por seus dedos frouxos e caiu com um tinido metálico no chão sujo do beco. Ele ainda deu dois passos antes de cair de joelhos no chão.

-Me devolva... me devolva... ele... – O Pistoleiro esticou um braço fracamente na direção de Killua e Harry finalmente viu algo. Uma mancha vermelha começava a tingir a camisa branca do Pistoleiro. Começou pequena e num instante o sangue havia empapado totalmente o peito do homem. Antes que o homem caísse imóvel no chão, entretanto, Killua se virou e mostrou o que o homem estava pedindo: na mão direita de Killua estava o coração pulsante do Pistoleiro. Ele ainda batia lentamente, mesmo a metros de distância de seu dono. Olhando de forma fria para o assassino de aluguel, Killua simplesmente fechou o punho, explodindo o órgão em vários pedaços minúsculos. E essa foi a última lembrança que o Pistoleiro teve antes de bater no chão, morto.

-Como você... – começou Harry, ainda do chão. Nessa hora, Killua se virou para ele e Harry se sentiu encarando uma serpente extremamente perigosa. Os olhos antes verdes de Killua agora estavam escuros e algumas gotículas de sangue haviam respingado em sua bochecha, ressaltando ainda mais sua palidez. Era o rosto de alguém que acabara de matar e não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazê-lo novamente. Harry simplesmente paralisou ante o olhar fatal do garoto.

Quando Killua percebeu a expressão chocada no rosto de Harry, tentou dar um sorriso e a expressão do moreno suavizou ligeiramente. Ele deveria estar com a cara impassível de assassino que fora treinado a fazer antes e depois de um assassinato, por isso o medo de Harry.

-Como você... fez isso? – perguntou Harry, finalmente se levantando do chão.

-Isso o que?

-Esse... esse... golpe especial. – emendou Harry sem saber como chamar o ato de arrancar um coração ainda batendo do peito de outra pessoa.

-Não é bem um golpe especial. Tudo que fiz foi arrancá-lo. – disse Killua simplesmente.

-Mas...

-Eu manipulei meu corpo para tornar isso mais fácil. – Killua ergue a mão direita, com a qual arrancara o coração, e seus dedos se contorceram, se alongando. Grossas veias saltaram em cada um dos dedos e suas unhas pareceram crescer e se afiar ligeiramente. No final, parecia que Killua estava usando uma luva bizarra que deixava sua mão maior e com um aspecto letal. - Mesmo que ele seja um assassino, ele ainda é um amador. Eu sou um profissional formado. - fez uma pausa e depois continuou. - Mas, meu pai faz isso bem melhor. O oponente nem sangra quando o coração é arrancado. – e então ao ver o olhar perplexo de Harry, Killua o encarou. – Guilherme não te contou não é?

-Não.

-Isso é típico dele. Minha família é uma família famosa... de assassinos profissionais. A famosa Família Zaoldyeck. Todos os membros dela são treinados desde crianças nesse ramo. Me avô é um assassino... assim como meu pai, minha mãe, meus irmãos e eu.

-Sério? – Harry não sabia o que dizer. Será que aquilo era uma brincadeira?

-Aham. Inclusive eu já tinha ouvido falar desse Pistoleiro. Era um iniciante. Acho que seu nome verdadeiro era Juan Cortez. Estava crescendo no ramo, mas ainda era muito inexperiente para confrontar um membro da Família Zaoldyeck.

-Você quer dizer que já matou muitas pessoas?

-Algumas, na verdade. Meu primeiro assassinato foi com seis anos... – Killua se aproximou da saída do beco, olhando para fora.

-Seis anos? Você está brincando... – mas Harry sabia que ele não estava brincando. Seu tom de voz era sério, embora fosse despreocupado também.

-Não, não estou. Meu pai ficou muito orgulhoso.

-Mas que papo mais chato. – A voz feminina surpreendeu tanto Harry quanto Killua que se viraram na direção da voz: uma mulher vestida toda em couro preto brilhante que estava encostada na parede do fim do beco. – A história estava interessante no começo, mas senti que ia se virar para o lado do _"eu não sou compreendido pela minha família"_ por isso interrompi. Espero que não se importem. – a mulher sorriu brandamente e Harry notou que ela tinha uma beleza bem exótica: extremamente pálida, com cabelo e olhos incrivelmente negros e lábios pintados de vermelho com grande destreza, belas curvas ressaltadas pelo couro negro e brilhante. – E então... com quem eu irei me divertir?

Antes que Killua pudesse dar um passo à frente, Harry o fez, ocupando seu lugar.

-Harry... tem certeza disso? Ela é uma profissional.

-Eu cuido dela, vá trás daqueles que estão escondidos do outro lado da rua.

-Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – o tom de riso de Killua era notável, talvez pelo fato de Harry ter percebido os outros assassinos escondidos fora do beco.

-Com certeza é o que quero. Vá.

-Certo. – disse Killua. Ele fez um movimento rápido para sair do beco e na mesma hora uma ponta negra do chicote voou na direção de Killua, como que para segura-lo no beco, entretanto Harry fez um movimento rápido e esticou a mão direita de forma que o chicote se enrolou em seu pulso, ao invés do de Killua.

-A sua briga é comigo. – brigou Harry, se dirigindo à mulher que segurava a ponta do chicote, enquanto Killua sumia do beco.

-Não me diga? Eu só queria manter seu amigo aqui para me divertir um pouco. Você não me parece suficiente para uma boa diversão.

-Pois esse é o segundo erro que você cometeu: me subestimar. – Harry cuspiu essas palavras com escárnio e a mulher apenas riu.

-E qual foi o primeiro? – o tom de riso era evidente em sua voz esnobe.

-Não ter fugido quando teve chance. – respondeu Harry de imediato como se esperasse pela pergunta. Enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso da calça e puxou um relógio prateado que estava preso por uma fina corrente ao seu cinto. Segurou firmemente o relógio e murmurou a senha _"Tiago, Lílian e Harry"_. Num instante, o relógio prateado e redondo brilhou e começou a se transformar em uma espada. A espada de seus pais, presente de natal de Guilherme.

Assim que a espada se materializou completamente, Harry levou a mão direita, ainda amarrada pelo chicote, automaticamente em direção à empunhadura. A mulher que segurava o chicote firmemente o impediu com um brusco puxão. Harry, entretanto, não se preocupou. Sacou a espada com a mão esquerda mesmo, de forma que a lâmina apontava para o chão quando foi sacada. Harry sorriu quando cruzou o braço em frente ao peito, de forma que a lâmina apontasse no mesmo sentido que seu braço.

A mulher estreitou os olhos e Harry sorriu mais brandamente.

XxXxX

Killua derrubou o quarto homem no chão com a mesma velocidade com que derrubara os outros três. Todos jaziam desacordados aos seus pés e mais três homens ainda o observavam à postos, em posição de batalha.

-Vocês realmente irão querer me enfrentar? – perguntou Killua, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desacreditado. No instante seguinte todos os três homens deram o bote simultaneamente. Cinco segundos depois estavam caídos no chão ao lado dos companheiros. – Agora é só o Harry acabar com aquela mulher e podemos dar o fora daqui.

-Ah... – gemeu um dos homens que Killua acabara de derrubar. – Ele não vai conseguir cuidar dela... Ela é forte demais para um garoto qualquer derrotá-la. Ela é a _Viúva Negra_.

-Ah... Viúva Negra? – Foi nesse momento que Killua se virou para o beco, na qual deixara Harry, preocupado. – Oh não...

Enquanto Killua pensava em voltar para lá rapidamente um enorme embrulho preto, amarrado toscamente saiu voando do beco e caiu no chão de pedra da rua, rolando até os pés do garoto de cabelos branco-prateados. Só então Killua se deu conta de que o que ele achava que era um embrulho mal amarrado era a Viúva Negra, enrolada firmemente com seus próprios chicotes.

Harry saiu do beco no instante seguinte, uma espada presa firmemente à cintura. Parecia ileso, exceto por um feio vergão no pulso direito e um fino e quase imperceptível corte no queixo.

-Bom trabalho, Harry. – parabenizou Killua impressionado.

-Não foi nada. – murmurou Harry quando se aproximou. – Vamos dar o fora daqui.

-Certo.

Assim que Harry se virou e deu alguns passos na direção oposta, Killua executou a mulher que o observava enfurecida. Conhecia aquele tipo de gente e sabia que assim que ela se levantasse ia perseguir Harry e não pararia até acabar com ele. Tudo para defender a honra de assassina e blá blá blá. Estava cansado daquele papo.

O sangue quente da mulher escorreu pelos dedos anormalmente longos e perigosos do garoto quando ele os retirou do peito aberto da mulher. O vermelho sangue tingiu a calçada lentamente e escorreu ainda mais à medida que Harry e Killua se afastaram correndo dali.

XxXxX

Harry e Killua não tiveram que correr muito dessa vez. Ambos checavam frequentemente e chegaram ao acordo de que não estavam sendo seguidos.

Entraram em outro beco e Killua guiou Harry na aparatação. Aparentemente, no país onde eles (Guilherme, Killua e Susan) moravam, e Harry ainda não sabia qual era esse país, a aparatação era permitida a partir dos 16 anos.

A sensação de aparatar não era nada parecida com o que Harry imaginava: imaginava que a pessoa sentisse o corpo se desfazendo ou desaparecendo e se remontando depois, mas na verdade parecia era que o corpo era espremido num túnel incrivelmente pequeno. Nada agradável.

Quando Harry se deu conta, depois da aparatação, estavam num beco mal iluminado.

-Vamos logo, Harry. Temos que encontrar o B.K.

Saíram do beco e atravessaram uma rua pouco movimentada. Logo estavam à frente de uma pequena e simples lojinha de artigos de costura. Ao entrarem uma sineta estridente tocou duas vezes. Harry se surpreendeu com a loja, era bem simples e abarrotada de objetos como agulhas de costura, novelos de lã, gorros, meias e suéteres prontos. Uma velhinha estava sentada atrás do balcão e ergueu os olhos quando entraram.

-Hallo, Jungen. Was kann ich helfen? _(__**N/A:**__ Ela disse "Olá, garotos. __Em que posso ajudar?" em alemão)_.

-Sie können in Englisch sprechen, bitte? – disse Killua. _(__**N/A:**__ Ele disse "Pode falar em inglês, por favor?" em alemão. Lembrem-se que eles estão em Berlim e que a língua original de Harry Potter é inglês)_.

-Inglês? Com certeza, meus queridos. – O rosto enrugado da velha se contorceu no que pareceu a Harry um sorriso bondoso, entretanto, seus olhos azuis continham um brilho que Harry não soube definir. E com esse olhar brilhantemente misterioso, ela continuou a encará-lo. – Em que posso ajudar?

-Queremos 7 agulhas de tricô, 3 pares de meias de lã e 5 suéteres vermelhos. – disse Killua.

-Oh sim. – a velha balançou a cabeça concordando. – Me esperem na sala dos fundos que eu levarei tudo em 10 minutos, ok? – e por fim a velha deu uma piscadela para os garotos.

-Excelente. Obrigado, Irene.

-Por nada, querido. Vocês sabem como chegar lá?

-Sim, sabemos. – disse Killua, sorrindo.

-Ótimo. Até mais, então.

Killua passou para a parte de trás do balcão, onde a velha estava sentada, se dirigindo ao corredor atrás dela e Harry o seguiu. Quando Harry estava quase sumindo da vista da velha, ele ouviu a voz rouca dela:

-Obrigado.

Harry parou à entrada do corredor e se virou para a velha Irene. Ela parecia muito mais idosa do que há cinco segundos atrás. Seu rosto parecia uma máscara milenar coberta por teias de aranha e seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais por trás das lágrimas que ela impedia de escaparem. Tinha certeza de que ela sabia quem ele era. De alguma forma compreendeu que ela o agradecia por estar ali, participando daquela batalha contra Voldemort. Ela tinha idade suficiente para ter visto a Primeira Guerra, onde Voldemort estava no auge de seu poder, e com certeza não queria ver isto de novo. Era por isto que ela o estava agradecendo. Por Harry estar ali. No meio de uma batalha que ele não começara. Por estar ali batalhando para acabar com aquele império maligno que ele sequer chegou a conhecer. Aquela atitude o tocou fundo. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao encarar os lacrimejantes olhos da velha à sua frente. Se forçou a pronunciar algumas palavras:

-Eu não... – os olhos verde-esmeralda encontraram os olhos azuis e ele parou. Ia dizer que ele não fazia mais que a obrigação ao impedir que aquilo tudo se repetisse, mas viu nos olhos de Irene que não devia dizer aquilo, por isso emendou simples palavras com uma voz que nem parecia sua. – Por nada. – e depois se virou, seguindo pelo corredor. Não sabia onde devia ir, mas uma porta estava aberta no fim do corredor, então Harry seguiu para ela e adentrou uma sala dos fundos.

Killua estava esperando por Harry encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Assim que o moreno passou, Killua fechou a porta com um estalo. Harry deu uma olhada na sala. Parecia uma sala dos fundos de qualquer lavanderia. Havia uma mesa quase vazia, com duas caixas grandes o suficiente para guardar uma goles cada. Numa parede do fundo, havia um cabideiro com vários suéteres pendurados. Um tapete puído cobria o chão sob a mesa e havia uma outra porta ali. Uma porta de metal com uma grande tranca que provavelmente dava na rua. E ao lado dessa porta de metal havia algo que parecia uma esteira de exercícios trouxa.

Killua se encaminhou para a esteira, subiu e apertou alguns botões na máquina. Num instante estava correndo à toda a velocidade no aparelho, enquanto apertava mais botões. Um instante depois, parou a máquina e desceu.

-Sua vez, Harry.

Harry sequer se deu ao trabalho de perguntar. Já vira muitas coisas consideradas esquisitas, mesmo para os padrões bruxos, principalmente desde que conhecera Guilherme e seus amigos. Fez o mesmo que Killua: subiu na esteira e o colega apertou alguns botões na máquina, fazendo com que Harry corresse velozmente sobre o objeto. Killua apertou mais alguns botões e Harry pôde finalmente descer, ligeiramente ofegante. Alguns segundos depois, dois clones dos garotos se materializaram à frente da porta e saíram para a rua, correndo velozmente. Killua trancou a porta e olhou para Harry para ver sua reação, no entanto Harry não se surpreendera. Murmurou apenas uma palavra:

-Útil. – Killua riu.

-Você nem faz idéia, Harry. Vamos, te conto essa história no caminho. – Killua se virou e foi até a mesa pegando uma das caixas e uma chave presa a uma plaquinha de madeira com o número 502 pintado em dourado. Harry pegou a outra caixa que estava sobre a mesa e assim que o fez, a mesa subiu no ar, juntamente com o tapete, revelando uma escada de pedra que descia para a escuridão sob a loja. Killua desceu primeiro e Harry o seguiu. Assim que passaram pela entrada, o tapete e a mesa voltaram ao seu lugar, mergulhando-os na total escuridão. Harry parou de descer as escadas imediatamente, com medo de pisar em falso e cair rolando pelos degraus escuros.

-_Lumus_. – disse a voz de Killua de algum lugar mais à frente nas escadas. No instante seguinte uma bolha de luz amarela do tamanho de uma bola de tênis apareceu flutuando no ar. Harry se surpreendeu dessa vez. Não era muito comum se fazer magia sem varinha, exceto talvez para B.K. e seus amigos.

A luz não iluminava muito, apenas o suficiente para garantir que ambos pudessem ver onde pisavam. Depois do que pareceu a Harry com uns 10 degraus ou mais, chegaram a um túnel. O cheiro não era agradável, mas depois de alguns minutos Harry estava tão entretido na conversa que sequer notava. Ajeitou melhor a caixa que pegara na mesa embaixo do braço e continuou caminhando atrás de Killua que os guiava com a bolha de luz. Estavam em um túnel, provavelmente do esgoto da cidade, um rio corria por todo o centro do túnel, exceto duas estreitas calçadas coladas às parede inclinadas de pedra cinzenta.

-Então... quem exatamente era aquela senhora? – perguntou Harry assim que Killua materializou a luz e desceram as escadas.

-Quem? Irene? Ah é uma partidária do nosso lado é claro. Antes de Você-Sabe-Quem cair pela primeira vez, ela ajudava refugiados e entrar e sair do país, conseguia mercadoria ilegal, poções proibidas, armas melhores, informações privilegiadas, etc...

-Então ela é... – Harry deixou a frase em suspenso, esperando que o outro a completasse, coisa que ele fez prontamente.

-Ela é uma dona de loja, Harry. É só o que a velhota é, pelo menos agora. Antes disso, a loja era só um disfarce, mas ela envelheceu e assumiu o papel. Mas ainda hoje ela negocia mercadorias proibidas no Mercado Negro e tudo o mais. É uma das fornecedoras do B.K. Quase sempre consegue tudo o que ele pede. Não se deixe enganar pelo rosto de idosa boazinha, é só encenação.

Apesar do tom definitivo na voz de Killua, Harry não achava que aquelas lágrimas era encenação. Não pareciam falsas. Sabia disso. Não eram falsas. Achando melhor mudar de assunto, disse de repente:

-E para onde estamos indo?

-Ah bom... – Killua virou uma esquina no túnel e Harry o seguiu a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer. - ...uma das rotas que eram utilizadas naquela época. Vamos sair num hotel próximo onde B.K. deve estar nos esperando. Ah, e por falar nele, que horas são no seu relógio, Harry? – Harry se aproximou da luz flutuante e checou o relógio de pulso, depois disse:

-São 17h23min no horário de Londres.

-Ótimo. Chegaremos à tempo então. – disse Killua voltando a caminhar. – Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, cuida com esse pacote, ok? – Harry olhou para a nuca do garoto à sua frente e depois olhou para a caixa que carregava embaixo do braço.

-Você sabe o que é isso?

-Faço uma idéia. – murmurou Killua. Parou de andar ao lado de uma escada metálica e enferrujada que subia pela parede de pedra. – É aqui. Venha logo atrás de mim, Harry.

Num instante a bolha de luz amarela desaparecera e Harry sentiu, muito mais do que viu, Killua subir a escada metálica. Sua respiração foi se tornando mais distante à medida que ele subia em direção à superfície. A escada rangia e estalava assustadoramente à medida que o garoto subia. Harry ficou ali no escuro olhando para cima, esperando alguma coisa acontecer. Ouviu o colega forçar o trinco de uma porta. Parecia se esforçar ligeiramente e arfava um pouco com o esforço. Depois um tinido metálico ecoou e uma réstia de luz penetrou na escuridão subitamente, causando agulhadas nos olhos acostumados ao breu de Harry.

Killua pareceu espiar pela fresta da porta e como que confirmando que podia sair, ergueu a porta e saltou para fora. Harry olhando para cima achou que a porta ficava a uns seis metros do chão, onde ele ainda estava. A cabeça de Killua apareceu no quadrado de luz apressando Harry. O moreno não pensou muito, simplesmente firmou o pacote no braço e agarrou um degrau metálico enferrujado. Sentiu alguma coisa grudenta nas mãos e se forçou a ignorar a sensação de nojo que sentia. Começou a subir os degraus o mais rápido que pôde enquanto observava Killua no alto: o garoto de cabelos brancos olhava para os lados para checar se ninguém vinha.

Subir uma escada suja, enferrujada e velha com apenas uma mão enquanto se segura um pacote frágil na outra mão é muito mais difícil do que possa parecer, pensou Harry. Já devia estar no meio da escada metálica quando ouviu um rangido agourento do metal antigo. O rangido foi seguido por um estalo alto que ecoou medonhamente pelo túnel. O som repentino fez alguns ratos se moverem guinchando no túnel abaixo e Killua olhou na sua direção.

-Mais rápido, Harry. – mas Harry não se moveu. Teve a impressão de que se fizesse isso a escada ia se despedaçar. Suspirou e moveu um pé para o próximo degrau, a escada rangeu novamente e estremeceu. Olhou para Killua e jogou o embrulho que carregava. Felizmente o garoto tinha ótimos reflexos e agarrou o embrulho instantaneamente. Agora podendo usar as duas mãos, Harry se sentiu mais seguro. Sabia que se tentasse subir, a escada ia despencar pelo túnel. Respirou fundo e firmou as mãos no mais alto degrau que pôde alcançar. A escada estalou mais uma vez e estremeceu, começando a se inclinar para trás. Harry segurou firme e se impulsionou para a frente com as mãos. Sentiu o corpo subir alguns metros e estendeu a mão para agarrar o parapeito da porta, mas não ia conseguir. Usara pouca força, ainda faltavam uns dois metros. Olhou para a escada que passava por ele e encaixou um pé sobre um degrau dando mais um impulso. Subiu o suficiente para enganchar os dedos de uma mão na borda do parapeito, enquanto a escada cedia e se estilhaçava no túnel abaixo, fazendo um estardalhaço metálico e aquoso de pancadas contra pedra.

Sentiu as juntas dos dedos doerem terrivelmente e o sangue ficar preso na ponta de seus dedos. Sentiu seu próprio peso o arrastando para baixo à medida que seus dedos escorregavam, mas antes que pudesse despencar de vez, as mãos de Killua surgiram como se mandadas pelos deuses e agarraram sua mão. Harry não pôde evitar um enorme sorriso de gratidão e alívio, apesar da dor que sentia no ombro, por este agüentar todo o peso do corpo.

Killua o ajudou a se erguer e Harry se soltou no carpete marrom-avermelhado do corredor, ofegante. Killua bateu a porta no chão e esta, que se fundia perfeitamente ao carpete, ficou invisível a qualquer um que passasse por ali.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Killua, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Não poderia estar melhor. – disse Harry. Sentia o próprio coração bater de forma bem acelerada, mais pelo susto do que por qualquer outra coisa.

-Então vamos. Temos que encontrar o B.K. – disse Killua ajudando Harry a se levantar.

Seguiram pelo corredor e começaram a subir uma escada de madeira. Subiram até o 5º andar e depois seguiram alguns metros pelo corredor.

Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando se aproximaram da última porta do corredor. O corredor inteiro estava iluminado por abajures presos às paredes ao lado de todas as portas dos quartos, exceto naquela porta. Assim que se aproximaram o suficiente da porta do quarto, Harry ouviu leves estalos e sentiu pequenas pedrinhas abaixo de seus pés. Foi então que entendeu que Guilherme já chegara e despedaçara as lâmpadas em frente à porta.

-Bem engenhoso. – sussurrou Killua e Harry teve certeza de que pensara corretamente.

Além de prejudicar a visão de um possível invasor pela falta de luz, os cacos minúsculos no chão também serviam como alarme, pois qualquer um que se aproximasse da porta fazia barulho apenas por pisar no vidro moído.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou a voz de Guilherme de dentro do quarto 502. Harry olhou para Killua, estranhando. Viu que Killua erguera uma sobrancelha apenas por ouvir o tom de voz do amigo dentro do quarto. Era um tom que Harry nunca ouvira Guilherme usar. Algo como medo, terror ou pânico.

-Guilherme, somos nós. Abra a porta. – o tom de voz de Killua era normal, mas o simples fato de o garoto chamar o amigo de Guilherme e não de B.K. já era preocupante. Harry nunca ouvira Killua chamar o amigo pelo nome.

Uma tranca girou na porta e uma fresta se abriu, mostrando uma curta correntinha, que não permitia que a porta se abrisse mais. Metade do rosto de Guilherme apareceu ali. Seu rosto estava assustado, apavorado. Sua voz tremia quando ele disse:

-São vocês mesmo?

-É claro que somos nós. – disse Harry, na sua melhor voz calma. Via-se claramente que alguma coisa estava errada.

-Abra a porta, Guilherme. – pediu Killua calmamente.

-O que aconteceu dois minutos depois que tivemos nossa primeira conversa? – perguntou Guilherme para Killua. Era um teste e os três sabiam disso.

-Você disse que não gostava de mim e me socou. Pode abrir a merda da porta agora?

A porta se fechou e a corrente correu no trilho para depois a porta se escancarar. Killua entrou rapidamente, sendo seguido por Harry. Harry sentiu a mão de Guilherme lhe empurrar pelos ombros, apressando-o a entrar mais rápido. O garoto colocou a cabeça no corredor e checou se não havia ninguém, para depois bater a porta e trancá-la com umas quatro trancas diferentes. Harry lançou um olhar preocupado para Killua, que correspondeu, antes de esquadrinhar o quarto com o olhar.

O quarto era pequeno, quadrado, com duas camas, uma em cada parede. Havia uma televisão trouxa que havia sido jogada num canto e estava com a tela quebrada. Uma das camas estava desarrumada com várias pequenas garrafas de vidro espalhadas sobre os lençóis. A porta de um minúsculo banheiro estava aberta e Harry viu que havia uma grande poça de água espalhada pelo chão.

-O que houve exatamente, Guilherme? – perguntou Killua, quando o outro acabou de trancar a porta. Só que quando Guilherme se virou para os garotos, segurava duas varinhas, uma em cada mão e apontava ambas para os garotos, uma para cada um.

Guilherme tinha um olhar febril e um sorriso maníaco no rosto. E Harry soube que se algo não o impedisse, Guilherme ia matá-los ali mesmo.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Malz pela demora... Sei q esse cap demoro eternidades... Malz msm viu pessoal... É q foram mtas coisas, Enem ontem, vestibulares no fim do ano, estudos e tal... Mas em compensação o cap. está enorme... Aproveitem... Abs


	41. Sonolência

**N/A:** Olá pessoal (se é que alguém ainda acompanha isso aqui)... Desculpem a demora de quatro meses para atualizar, mas eu vou explicar o motivo da demora: 1º) eu tive um bloqueio criativo nesse capítulo que demorou quase um mês para passar. Eu escrevia cerca de um ou dois parágrafos antes de empacar de novo; 2º) quando eu finalmente acabei o capítulo, meu PC começou a ter problemas e ele é a maior causa dessa demora. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo ligar ele e levei a um técnico amigo do meu pai e o cara disse que era um problema no HD e q ia perder tudo que havia. Sem brincadeira, eu quase morri ao ouvir isso, pois a _fic_ inteirinha está nesse HD, inclusive idéias do final, o epílogo (já concluído) e outras _fics_ não publicadas. Como o HD é do meu irmão, ele me aconselhou a levar em outro técnico e eu levei em um amigo do meu irmão que entende de computadores. Esse cara me disse que não havia problema no HD e sim alguns vírus que estava entrando em conflito com o Windows XP (que é o que eu uso aqui). Trouxe o PC pra casa e vi que já tinha acesso à _fic_ e pude salvas o cap. novo em um pendrive; 3º) o modem que permite meu acesso à internet tinha pifado na semana anterior e demorou quase um mês e meio até o serviço técnico da NET vir até aqui trocar o modem e isso ocorreu semana passada; 4º)então eu finalizei e _betei _o capítulo esse final de semana e aqui está ele, prontíssimo para sua leitura; 5º) último recadinho: baixem a música _I Will_ do _Billy Gilman_, pois há uma parte desse capítulo em que ela é tema e se vocês não ouvirem não irão acompanhar bem. Espero que aproveitem as 15 páginas de Word que esse capítulo possui e divirtam-se com a música que é uma das minhas favoritas. Boa leitura.

* * *

_**Capítulo 40 – Sonolência**_

Harry e Killua permaneceram imóveis diante das varinhas que Guilherme apontava para eles. Killua tentou manter a voz firme e calma quando disse:

-O que houve exatamente? E qual o motivo para isso? – perguntou o garoto se referindo às varinhas que o outro mantinha apontadas para seus corações.

-Quem são vocês? – perguntou Guilherme, as varinhas tremendo ligeiramente nas mãos pouco firmes. – O que vocês querem? – seu rosto estava pálido e coberto por gotículas de suor frio. – O que fizeram com meus amigos?

-Guilherme, acalme-se, ok? Somos nós. Agora largue as varinhas e vamos conversar.

-Largar as varinhas? – riu Guilherme. – Mas se eu fizer isso, com o que eu irei matar vocês?

-Certo. Agora eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com você. – disse Killua colocando os dois pacotes que havia trazido ao lado da cama, num lugar protegido de qualquer feitiço que pudesse se desviar, caso começassem a lutar. O garoto de cabelos branco-prateados sorriu abertamente e continuou: - Porque o B.K. que eu conheço nunca precisou de varinhas para acabar com a vida de alguém. Ele dá conta muito de bem de fazer o trabalho com as mãos nuas.

-Quem precisa usar as mãos quando se tem duas varinhas? – perguntou Guilherme disparando um feitiço contra Killua e um contra Harry, ao mesmo tempo. Harry sequer pensou, se jogou para trás de uma cama, fazendo com que o feitiço passasse direto e acertasse uma janela, estilhaçando-a. Farpas de madeira e cacos de vidro choveram sobre Harry que estava jogado embaixo da janela, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos.

Quando Harry se deu conta do que acontecia, feitiços multicoloridos voavam pelo quarto, fazendo buracos em paredes e destruindo a maioria dos móveis. Guilherme se abrigava atrás de uma escrivaninha tombada, enquanto Harry e Killua faziam chover feitiços sobre o amigo. Luzes brancas pipocavam à frente dos olhos de Harry devido às variações bruscas de cores que surgiam no aposento apertado.

De repente um grande estrondo ensurdeceu Harry a ponto de seus olhos lacrimejarem pela dor nos tímpanos. Ao erguer os olhos para o quarto, viu que a escrivaninha que servira de proteção para Guilherme estava pegando fogo, enquanto o próprio garoto estava em pleno ar, a varinha apontada diretamente para Killua que olhava a cena perplexo. No instante seguinte, Killua foi lançado para trás por um potente feitiço azul-choque e se chocou contra estantes, derrubando prateleiras, livros e estilhaçando um vaso e a outra janela do aposento. Assim que Guilherme pousou no chão, apontou a varinha diretamente para o coração de Killua.

Harry gelou. Sentiu o coração parar de bater dentro do peito. O que quer que tivesse havido com o garoto, ia fazer com que matasse o melhor amigo e depois, possivelmente, o próprio Harry. Segurando a varinha com força, saiu de trás da cama, onde estivera se protegendo, e apontou a varinha para Guilherme, berrando _"Expelliarmus!"_ com toda a força que possuía. Um raio vermelho-brilhante muito mais poderoso do que esperava saiu da ponta se sua varinha e atingiu Guilherme no peito, lançando-o na parede do quarto, girando e rodando no ar, tal a força do feitiço. Depois, com um floreio de varinha, Harry atraiu as duas varinhas que Guilherme estivera segurando e lançou-as no banheiro às suas costas. No instante seguinte, Guilherme se levantava com aparente esforço do lugar onde caíra. Na parede às suas costas, havia uma rachadura circular, no lugar onde o feitiço de Harry o jogara.

-Quase tinha me esquecido de você. – disse Guilherme, a voz arrastada e venenosa num tom que Harry nunca ouvira. – Não precisava se apressar. Eu ia te matar quando acabasse com o outro, mas já que você me interrompeu, eu te mato agora e acabo com ele depois. – Guilherme sorriu e limpou com as costas da mão o filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

Harry flexionou ligeiramente as pernas, entrando em posição de batalha. Colocou uma mão perto do rosto e a outra à frente do corpo, na horizontal, e o chamou com os dedos da mão, num gesto de provocação.

Guilherme riu e avançou. Saltou, bateu um pé na parede e deu um mortal no ar, saindo da cambalhota com um pé na frente. Harry saltou para trás e viu a cama onde estivera ser rachada pelo chute do amigo. A cama se partiu no exato ponto onde o chute do amigo atingiu-a. Harry girou a varinha entre os dedos e começou a lançar feitiços que imobilizassem o amigo, enquanto corria pelo quarto. Guilherme se desviava incrivelmente dos feitiços lançados, saltando, girando sobre a mão, dando cambalhotas e etc. Harry notou imediatamente que o amigo esperava uma oportunidade para se aproximar e iniciar uma luta de contato. Com esse pensamento, parou de correr e guardou a varinha. Se Guilherme queria uma luta corpo-a-corpo, seria o que teria.

O moreno de olhos cor de mel se aproximou de Harry velozmente, mirando e errando o primeiro soco. Este foi seguido por um segundo, terceiro e quarto, todos desviados por Harry. Harry notava que Guilherme não estava concentrado. O que quer que houvesse acontecido havia tirado toda a sua concentração, por isso estava lutando tão mal. Em outras épocas, quando treinavam, por exemplo, Guilherme errava pouquíssimos golpes, menos ainda numa luta de média e curta distância, que era o forte do garoto.

Mas, observando Guilherme, Harry viu que algo havia mudado nele. Seus ataques eram desviados por Harry com uma facilidade absurda. Exatamente quando esse pensamento ocorreu a Harry, Guilherme mirou um soco no rosto de Harry. Centímetros antes da mão de Guilherme acertar Harry em cheio, seu punho brilhou com uma luz alaranjada e foi essa luz que alertou Harry do golpe a tempo dele se desviar.

Harry se jogou para o lado e enquanto caía, viu o soco de Guilherme acertar na porta do armário que estivera atrás de Harry. A porta de madeira velha rachou com o soco e a um buraco se abriu na porta, exatamente onde a mão de Guilherme encostou.

Harry, do chão, achou que aquilo já fora longe demais. Puxou a varinha e sem titubear, apontou para Guilherme, berrando:

-_Imobilus_.

O feitiço atingiu o garoto em cheio, imobilizando todos os seus movimentos. Harry se sentou no chão, e olhou para o próprio corpo, coberto de lascas de madeira, poeira e até mesmo pequenos estilhaços de vidro. Harry se levantou, sem pressa, e começou a bater nas vestes para tirar os resquícios da luta no pequeno aposento. Entretanto, quando se levantou, sua varinha rolou para baixo do que um dia foi uma cama e no momento era só um amontoado de madeira rachada e quebrada. Dando as costas ao quarto, Harry se abaixou e enfiou a mão sob as tábuas, tateando em busca da varinha. Quando sentiu seus dedos envolverem-na, sentiu um movimento às suas costas. Se virou rapidamente, apontando a varinha ao mesmo tempo.

Lá, de pé, estava Guilherme. Segurava um pontudo caco de vidro e parecia pronto a matar Harry com ele. Antes que Harry pudesse atacá-lo, entretanto, Killua apareceu atrás de Guilherme e com uma pancada na nuca do garoto, Guilherme caiu de joelhos, para em seguida tombar inconsciente no chão.

-Obrigado – disse Harry se levantando.

-Eu é que agradeço, Harry. – emendou Killua.

-Pelo que?

-Por ter me arranjado uma brecha para derrubá-lo. Mesmo enquanto lutava com você, ele me vigiava. – Killua se abaixou e levantou o corpo inerte de Guilherme, arrastando-o para a cama que continuava intacta no canto do quarto.

Assim que o corpo de Guilherme foi pousado sobre a cama, Harry perguntou:

-Você sabe o que ele tem? O motivo de estar agindo assim?

-Faço uma idéia. – disse Killua vagamente. Revistou os próprios bolsos à procura de algo até que finalmente achou um pequeno estojo de madeira, que abriu com um toque de varinha. Assim que a tampa foi aberta, uma pequena prateleira subiu, saindo de dentro da caixa. Harry viu que era um estojo de poções de emergência idêntico ao que Guilherme tinha.

-E o que você acha que é? – perguntou Harry observando Killua que passava os dedos de leve sobre os frascos com poções multicoloridas, como se procurasse um especificamente.

-Abstinência. – disse Killua vagamente, retirando um vidrinho e olhando contra a luz para depois coloca-lo de volta ao seu lugar e voltar a procurar.

-Abstinência? Como assim?

-Abstinência é quando o corpo exige alguma substância em que está viciado, mas não consegue obter. Isso, é claro, tem efeitos colaterais.

-Está me dizendo que o Guilherme é... um viciado? – Harry estava chocado.

-Devo presumir que você não sabia? – perguntou Killua, nada surpreso. – Era de se esperar. Não é algo que o B.K. saia alardeando por aí. E ele gosta de manter essa pose de garoto-perfeito, mas ele está longe de ser. Tem muitos defeitos, como qualquer pessoa, esse vício entre eles.

-No que exatamente ele é viciado?

-_Poção Anti-Veritaserum_. É extremamente útil, pois seu efeito dura quase 72 horas após ingeri-la e durante esse período, o efeito do _Veritaserum_ é anulado ao entrar no organismo da pessoa que a beber. O único ponto negativo é que a _Poção Anti-Veritaserum_ é extremamente viciante e em caso de abstinência, o usuário pode sentir tonturas, enjôos, paranóia e pode haver desmaios também. A questão é que o B.K. saiu em várias missões e em várias delas ele teve que tomar a poção. Depois da quarta ou quinta dose ele já estava viciado. Ele tem diminuído as doses aos poucos, mas parece que ele não tomou nada hoje, por isso essa reação tão estranha. – Killua parou de falar e puxou outro frasquinho do estojo que segurava. O colocou contra a luz e o analisou momentaneamente para depois soltar um suspiro aliviado. – Achei. – abriu o frasco e pingou cinco gotas da poção na boca do amigo inconsciente. – Agora só temos que esperar. Vai fazer efeito logo e quando fizer ele provavelmente voltará a si.

-Certo. – concordou Harry.

Ambos se sentaram próximos à cama e ficaram em silêncio, esperando o amigo acordar.

-Tivemos sorte de ele não estar com Elizabeth. – comentou Killua. – Estaríamos _muito_ ferrados se ele estivesse, não acha?

-Com certeza. – riu Harry, que já vira a capacidade do amigo com a espada nas mãos.

Mais algum tempo em silêncio até Harry se lembrar dos pacotes que havia trazido da loja da velha alemã.

-O que você acha que são aqueles pacotes? – perguntou apontando para as duas caixas que haviam sido guardadas perto da cama por Killua. As caixas de papelão eram grandes suficientes para caber uma Goles dentro de cada uma.

-São ovos de Occami. – disse Guilherme, se sentando na cama e passando a mão na testa, com voz rouca.

-Você está bem, B.K.? – perguntou Killua, sem se surpreender pela rápida recuperação do amigo.

-Estou ótimo. E desculpem por antes, não estava em meu juízo perfeito, mas continuando... – fez uma pausa para pigarrear e sua voz voltou mais forte e firme. – São ovos de Occami.

-Occami? – perguntou Harry que nunca ouvira falar de tal criatura.

-É. – concordou Guilherme, pousando os dois pés no chão, mas ainda permanecendo sentado. – É uma criatura estranha, na verdade. Imagine você, Harry, um bípede emplumado, com asas e corpo de serpente, com o comprimento de quatro metros e meio.

-Uau... – disse Harry tentando imaginar a criatura. – Difícil imaginar, mas para que você quer os ovos?

-Hagrid me pediu, na verdade. – e vendo que Harry ia perguntar, emendou: - Por causa das cascas dos ovos. Abra uma caixa. – Harry pegou uma caixa e puxou a tampa de papelão. Vários flocos de isopor e uma leve poeira azul brilhante saíram da caixa e Harry viu a superfície lisa e prateada da casca. – As cascas de ovos de Occami são feitas da mais pura e maleável prata. Esse é um dos motivos para os Occami serem tão violentos com relação a proteger seus ovos, o que torna muito mais difícil de consegui-los.

-E pra que Hagrid precisa de prata?

-Lobisomens. – respondeu Killua de imediato, que apenas estivera ouvindo a conversa. – Não é?

-Isso mesmo. – concordou B.K. – Prata é a única coisa que mata Lobisomens.

-E como Vocês-Sabem-Quem recrutou um certo número de Lobisomens, precisamos estar preparados. – disse Killua.

Guilherme se levantou, estralou os dedos, alongou os braços e girou o pescoço, fazendo-o estalar altamente. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa de minutos atrás quando sustentava um olhar maníaco e paranóico.

-Eu nasci preparado.

***

Haviam se despedido de Killua à entrada da mansão, quando Guilherme o convidara para passar o restante das férias junto deles. O garoto de cabelos brancos apoiara a idéia e disse que voltaria para o jantar, trazendo uma muda de roupas.

Harry checou o enorme, e aparentemente caríssimo, relógio que ficava no hall de entrada da casa dos McKinnons. Devia ser inestimável. Feito em mogno escuro e lustroso, uma cavidade no centro, protegida por uma fina placa de cristal, trabalhada à mão, protegia um pêndulo de ouro que terminava em um círculo adornado por formas em baixo relevo. No topo do relógio, na parte onde se viam as horas: um círculo feito em mármore negro com números romanos feitos em ouro; os ponteiros eram de vidro torcido e transparente, que distorciam a imagem do mármore do fundo quando se moviam, apontando para os números dourados, dando um belo efeito sob outra fina e trabalhada placa de cristal transparente. Eram quase sete da noite.

-Você provavelmente está cansado, certo Harry? – disse Guilherme, quando entravam na mansão, se dirigindo às escadas. - Vou te mostrar o seu quarto, assim você pode tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

-Certo. – concordou Harry, que já começava a piscar de cansaço, provavelmente pelo fato de não ter dormido bem na noite anterior e devido ao fuso horário.

Guilherme subiu as escadas, de mármore branco com carpete vermelho, de três em três degraus, passando a mão de leve pelo corrimão metálico. Passaram pelo primeiro patamar sem parar, subindo outro lance de escadas em seguida. Assim que chegaram ao patamar seguinte, Guilherme entrou no corredor, guiando Harry. O corredor bem decorado e bem iluminado tinha várias portas de madeira de lei, com maçanetas redondas e douradas. Guilherme parou quase no fim do corredor e abriu uma porta, entrando em seguida. Quando Harry entrou no aposento, não se surpreendeu muito. Em parte por que o cômodo era bem simples e impessoal e em parte por ter se preparado anteriormente para um cômodo numa mansão daquelas, com base no restante da casa que já vira. Era um cômodo quadrado, com dois grandes lustres de cristal no teto, iluminando bem o aposento. Uma luz alaranjada entrava pelas janelas abertas que davam vista para a vila e o pôr do sol atrás dela. Uma grande mesa de trabalho, feita em madeira clara, estava exatamente abaixo de uma dessas janelas, com canetas, abajur e todo material necessário para trabalhos de rotina. Havia também uma lareira quadrada de pedra cinzenta, neste momento apagada, com um tapete e sofás de couro negro à frente. A cama de dossel era maior que as camas de Hogwarts e o dossel cor de vinho. Os lençóis e a colcha eram negros, aparentemente de cetim ou seda. E por fim, um grande armário embutido a uma parede inteira.

-E então, o que acha? – perguntou Guilherme ao lado da porta. – Não é grande coisa, mas é razoável para um quarto de visitas. O meu quarto é o próximo seguindo pelo corredor. – disse apontando uma direção. – Ah, é. Antes que eu me esqueça, o seu banheiro é aqui. – Guilherme caminhou até o armário embutido na parede e abriu uma das portas. Harry o seguiu e viu que havia um curto corredor, iluminado por uma lâmpada, que dava em um banheiro. Os azulejos eram bem brancos e limpos, assim com a cerâmica do sanitário e da pia. Um boxe circular num canto mostrava onde ficava o chuveiro. Havia também um pequeno armário, onde Harry supôs que houvesse toalhas e roupões. – É isso. – disse caminhando para fora. – Suas roupas novas já foram arrumadas no armário, ok? Tome um banho e descanse um pouco, Harry, você parece cansado. Venho te chamar em uma hora.

-Certo. Obrigado. – agradeceu Harry, fechando a porta quando o colega saiu.

Não demorou muito e Harry já estava embaixo da relaxante água quente do chuveiro. A pressão com que a água batia em seus ombros relaxava cada um dos nós de tensão que haviam se formado nas últimas horas. A sensação era de que mãos feitas de água estavam massageando suas costas e pensando que aquela era uma casa bruxa, não era uma idéia tão tola.

***

Harry fechou mais uma gaveta e bufou. Saíra do chuveiro há pouco e já vestira uma calça preta de um pijama que comprara, mas não estava encontrando a camiseta do mesmo. Pretendia dormir uma meia hora antes do jantar e não queria amassar uma roupa nova apenas por um cochilo, pra isso o pijama, entretanto, ficar vasculhando as gavetas já estava lhe dando nos nervos e estava ficando com calor, apesar de as janelas estarem abertas e uma brisa fresca entrar anunciando a chegada da noite.

Se jogou na cama, a toalha molhada nos ombros, com o tórax e o cabelo ainda úmidos, apenas aproveitando a sensação de frescor do quarto. Que importava que não achara a camisa do pijama? Só queria dormir mesmo. Estava se irritando à toa. Ali, deitado na imensa cama de casal, num país desconhecido, na casa de um colega, estava Harry Potter. O Eleito. O Escolhido. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Queria pensar no futuro naquele instante. Parecia que o famoso Harry Potter não era ele. Ali, deitado, ele era apenas Harry. Nada de Voldemort, profecias, véus da morte, guerras, mortes. Por um instante, enquanto admirava o dossel da cama, imaginou-se um adolescente comum, pelo menos para os padrões bruxos: um adolescente com pais bruxos, que jogava Quadribol com os vizinhos do vilarejo bruxo, que estudava poções com a ajuda da mãe ou do pai durante as férias, que recebia visitas regulares de seu padrinho trintão com jeito de moleque e que gostava de aprontar junto dele. Mas a fantasia não durou muito. Antes que se desse conta, suas pálpebras pesavam. As divagações se transformaram em sonhos e Harry Potter voltou a ser _O Escolhido_ quando se esqueceu de praticar Oclumência antes de adormecer.

***

Harry estava voando em uma vassoura de brinquedo aos onze meses de idade. Presente de Sirius. Tiago o olhava admirado, os olhos brilhando de emoção. Lílian olhava para o garoto, preocupada. Sirius olhava do garotinho risonho que flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão para os pais que expressavam tão opostas expressões. Por um momento, Harry deu a impressão de que ia se desequilibrar, mas a imagem mudou.

Um homem caminhava por um corredor de pedras, seu sapato fazia um barulho seco no chão. Bateu em uma porta e entrou. Assim que passou pelo batente, se curvou em respeitosa reverência e anunciou:

-Eles estão aqui, milorde.

-Todos eles? – perguntou um homem, que não se parecia com um homem, sentado numa confortável poltrona atrás de uma grande mesa.

-Sim, milorde. Dumbledore, Potter e toda a Ordem. Estão lá fora, no pátio.

Voldemort se levantou de sua poltrona e abriu a janela atrás de sua mesa, olhando para fora. De lá, do seu escritório no Ministério, pôde ver Dumbledore, Potter e mais uma dúzia de outros bruxos, todos acorrentados e bem escoltados. Não resistindo ao impulso, gargalhou.

-Eu lhe prometi Dumbledore. Há anos, quando eu deixei o seu lado. Prometi que seria o maior bruxo que já existiu. Prometi que todos teriam medo de pronunciar meu nome. E eu cumpri minha promessa. Aqui estou eu Dumbledore. No topo do seu medíocre mundo. E eu irei destruí-lo. E você irá junto Dumbledore, você, Harry Potter e toda essa ralé que você acha que poderá me deter. – Parou e encarou a todos os prisioneiros. Dumbledore ergueu os olhos muito azuis e encarou Tom, que lhe sorriu maldosamente. - Todos irão sucumbir perante o poder de Lord Voldemort.

***

Harry se sentou assim que despertou. Aquilo fora um sonho. Não um sonho dele, um sonho de Voldemort. Tinha certeza. Se esquecera da Oclumência e provavelmente Voldemort também. Harry estava usando-a constantemente desde que a dominara e talvez Tom não achasse que Harry voltaria a penetrar em sua mente. O pegara em um momento frágil. Voldemort estava dormindo e sonhando. Restava algo de humano nele, afinal de contas.

Harry passou a mão na testa com força. Estava ligeiramente úmida pelo suor. Olhou em volta e viu que ainda estava no quarto, mas a luz da lua que entrava pela janela denunciava uma hora bem avançada na madrugada. Checou o despertador no criado-mudo e descobriu que já passava das quatro e meia da madrugada. Será que estava certo? Chegara pouco antes das sete da noite. Não poderia estar dormindo há nove horas, poderia?

Uma brisa fresca penetrava pela janela, esfriando seu corpo quente e ligeiramente molhado de suor. Deveria tomar outro banho e tentar dormir até o dia nascer. E foi o que fez, ou quase. Assim que saiu do banho novamente, vestiu um roupão e se jogou na cama. Não conseguiu mais pegar no sono. Rolou na cama por aproximadamente vinte minutos antes de desistir. Bufando se levantou da enorme cama e começou a andar pelo quarto. Era visivelmente um quarto de hóspedes, bastante impessoal, mas bem decorado. Viu sobre a mesa, embaixo da janela, uma jarra prateada, uma taça de prata com o brasão dos McKinnons, um prato coberto e um bilhete escrito às pressas. Se aproximando, pegou o bilhete e reconheceu imediatamente a letra de Hermione. O bilhete dizia:

_Olá Harry, desculpe não termos te acordado, mas você dormia bem e parecia cansado. Achamos melhor deixa-lo dormir. Sim, eu também estou hospedada aqui, assim como Rony, Gina e Susan. Há também um amigo de Guilherme chamado Killua, mas me disseram que vocês já se conheceram. De qualquer forma, aqui há suco e alguns sanduíches para quando acordar, caso tenha fome e ainda não tenha nascido o sol ou algo parecido. Nos vemos no café da manhã, às sete._

Harry olhou o pedaço de pergaminho e pensou na forma como a garota o entendia. Depois notou uma única frase rabiscada no fim do papel, na garranchosa letra de Rony:

_Tenho boas notícias, me aguarde!_

O que será que ele queria dizer? Isso não importava muito a Harry no momento, pois ele realmente estava morrendo de fome. Devorou vários sanduíches até o prato se esvaziar e tornar a se encher novamente. O suco de laranja estava gelado e caiu como uma benção no quarto ligeiramente abafado, apesar da leve brisa que entrava pelas janelas abertas.

Quando estava satisfeito, e vendo que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente, Harry achou que talvez pudesse andar um pouco pela casa. Na pior das hipóteses, encontraria com alguém e poderia dizer que estava procurando a cozinha ou algo do tipo. Enfiou a varinha no bolso do roupão antes de sair. Já aprendera a não ir nem mesmo ao banheiro sem ela.

Saiu para o corredor silenciosamente, fechando a porta às suas costas. Segundo Guilherme dissera, aquele andar era só composto pelos quartos, então Harry caminhou pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Harry achou melhor caminhar exatamente no centro do corredor para não esbarrar em mesinhas e outras coisas postas junto às paredes, pois o corredor estava escuro e tudo que Harry podia ver eram sombras disformes na escuridão.

Chegou ao patamar e contemplou a escuridão da casa. Teve um arrepio de medo na espinha ao olhar aquilo: parecia uma igreja ou sepulcro. Se apoiou no corrimão do patamar e olhou para cima e para baixo. Na escassa iluminação que entrava por algumas janelas, Harry pôde ver um gigantesco lustre de cristal flutuando na escuridão metros acima de sua cabeça. Na verdade só podia ver o seu vulto e ocasionais brilhos quando alguma luz tocava um dos pequenos cristais. Como estava no patamar do segundo andar, tudo o que Harry via abaixo era um mar negro de infinito silêncio. Se sentia tentado a explorar a casa, mas não teve coragem de subir outro lance de escadas. Tinha a impressão de que pelo fato de Guilherme ter o levado até o segundo andar, tinha liberdade para explorar tudo dali para baixo. Entretanto no andar de cima, Harry não sabia o que tinha. Poderia ser o quarto do tio de Guilherme. Sentindo-se meio desconfortável, desceu as escadas até o patamar do primeiro andar. Encontrou o corredor levemente iluminado. Uma das poucas portas do corredor estava aberta e uma luz avermelhada de fogo banhava parte do corredor, saindo do aposento. Encaminhou-se para lá silencioso como um gato, seus pés mal tocando o chão acarpetado do corredor. Entrou pelas portas que estavam abertas. Estava em uma biblioteca bem mobiliada, embora em tamanho reduzido. Exceto por duas janelas grandes e uma lareira, naquele momento acesa, todas as outras paredes estavam abarrotadas pelos inúmeros livros, do chão ao teto, de todos os tipos e tamanhos e nas mais diversas línguas. Haviam várias poltronas de couro negro, aparentemente muito confortáveis: duas postas de frente para cada janela, de forma que os ocupantes pudessem apreciar a vista; duas perto da lareira, onde uma mesinha de centro ostentava um magnífico tabuleiro de Xadrez de Bruxo feito em puro mármore branco e preto, que devia custar uma pequena fortuna. O silêncio no aposento era quase opressor. Com exceção do leve rumorejar ocasional de uma folha de papel, nenhum som se manifestava no aposento mal-iluminado.

Harry caminhou silenciosamente pela biblioteca, olhando as prateleiras altas e imaginando quantos livros aquele aposento comportaria. Provavelmente milhares. Chegou próximo a uma janela e observou a vista. Era belíssima. O céu ainda estava escuro, mas não tanto quanto anteriormente. Um tom mais claro de azul começava a tomar conta do céu antes das cores da aurora surgirem. Suspirou, sentindo-se bem com a leve brisa que lhe batia no peito, nu sob o roupão aberto. Continuou caminhando pela biblioteca, seguindo a parede repleta de livros, absorto em seus títulos. Passava os dedos de leve pelas capas grossas e coloridas de couro à medida que seus olhos esquadrinhavam os títulos marcados nas lombadas. Por fim, seguira as estantes até o ponto em que a lareira acesa dividia a sala exatamente no centro, por isso, para continuar a olhar os títulos, tinha que passar em frente a lareira e continuar nas estantes do outro lado. Uma bandeira com o brasão da família McKinnon - um grande _"M"_ floreado dentro de um escudo amarelo, ladeado por dois lobos cinzentos em pé nas patas traseiras - estava pendurada exatamente sobre a lareira. Entretanto, ao passar pela lareira, os porta-retratos sobre ela chamaram sua atenção. As fotos pareciam ter poucos anos e mostravam várias pessoas conhecidas por Harry, pelo menos de vista. Um Guilherme mais jovem, sorridente e feliz do que Harry jamais havia visto lhe sorriu e acenou de uma foto. Seu aspecto era bem diferente do atual: o cabelo negro lhe caia graciosamente pela cabeça, brilhante e curto; seu rosto fino e delicado expressava a inocência e ingenuidade da infância; seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto, destacando ainda mais o castanho cor-de-mel.

-Ele está diferente, não está? – perguntou uma voz atrás de Harry. Todas as ações seguintes passaram-se numa fração de segundo: Harry gelou ao ouvir aquela voz que lhe era desconhecida. Buscou velozmente alguém a quem ligar aquela voz, incluindo todos os Comensais que conhecia, mas não a reconheceu em ninguém. Ao mesmo tempo em que olhava a foto de seu anfitrião no porta-retrato, sua mão deslizou como uma serpente para dentro do bolso, saindo de lá, no segundo seguinte, acompanhada de uma varinha. Enquanto pensava no dono da voz e sacava a varinha, Harry virou o corpo na direção do desconhecido.

Quando se deu conta, Harry apontava a varinha para um homem que estava sentado à uma das poltronas em frente à lareira. Ele usava um roupão dourado e tinha um livro aberto sobre o colo. Quando viu que Harry lhe apontava a varinha, ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. Mas Harry pôde notar algo de irônico na forma como as mãos do homem ficaram no ar, como se estivesse zombando dele.

-Belo reflexo. – parabenizou o homem enquanto colocava um marca-página e fechava o livro, colocando-o, em seguida, sobre o braço acolchoado da poltrona. Levantou-se e passou as mãos automaticamente sobre o roupão dourado, como se estivesse se certificando de que não havia amassados. Se aproximou um passo de Harry, ignorando completamente a varinha que permanecia apontada para o próprio peito. – Você deve ser Harry Potter, suponho. – Harry levou a mão automaticamente à testa, descobrindo que a franja não estava encobrindo a tão famosa cicatriz. – Oh, não. Não foi por causa disso que eu soube que era você. É que você foi o único que eu não vi durante o jantar. – o homem sorriu para Harry. – Oh, é verdade, ainda não me apresentei. Eu sou Gregory McKinnon, tio de Guilherme. – o homem do roupão dourado lhe estendeu a mão e Harry percebeu o jogo dele. Apesar da encenação bem feita, era notável que ele sabia quem Harry era assim que o viu e era igualmente óbvio que não se apresentara de imediato apenas para ver sua reação. Imediatamente, Harry percebeu que aquele homem não era qualquer um. Girou a varinha habilmente e a guardou de volta no bolso do roupão, para em seguida apertar a mão do homem à sua frente.

-Desculpe pela varinha. – disse Harry mecanicamente enquanto apertava a mão do homem o mais forte que podia. Sentia algo estranho com relação a ele. Algo que não sabia definir.

-Oh, sem problemas. Desculpe pelo susto. – disse Greg soltando a mão de Harry. – Está escuro aqui, não está? Deixe-me acender algumas luzes. – estalou os dedos e várias velas se acenderam por todo o aposento, algumas em castiçais e outras flutuando, iluminando-o bem melhor do que antes. – Desculpe-me por isso, Harry, mas é que eu gosto de ler à luz da lareira.

Harry ignorou o comentário sobre a precária iluminação anterior para se concentrar na figura à sua frente. Agora que a biblioteca estava mais iluminada podia dar uma boa olhada no homem: tinha estatura mediana, chegando quase aos dois metros de altura; seu corpo era quase perfeitamente proporcional, exceto por uns quilinhos a mais; usava um roupão dourado impecavelmente liso, como se nunca houvesse sido mexido até aquele momento; inúmeros anéis brilhavam em seus dedos; tinha um porte de quem tem poder e sabe disso, acostumado a ser obedecido o tempo todo; seu rosto era ligeiramente arredondado, quase rechonchudo, mas a barba fora feita com perfeição; o nariz era fino e mais comprido do que o normal, e dava a impressão de já ter sido quebrado algumas vezes; os cabelos raleavam na testa, mostrando grandes entradas frente ao cabelo penteado para trás. No entanto, o que mais chamou a atenção na figura eram seus olhos: tinha olhos ligeiramente puxados, mas grandes e alertas; suas íris eram negras e pequenas, sem brilho e nem vida; algo de astuto brilhava naquele olhar, algo de reptílico, quase como um crocodilo a espreitar sua presa. Enquanto os olhos miúdos observavam Harry, suas sobrancelhas finas e bem desenhadas estavam erguidas, quase como se aguardasse pacientemente que o exame detalhado que Harry lhe fazia acabasse.

Harry percebeu que ficara apenas alguns segundos a fitar o dono da mansão, mas o olhar que este lhe lançava tinha algo de zombaria, quase como se perguntasse _"E então, passei no seu exame?"_. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou aqueles olhos negros e miúdos e percebeu imediatamente que aquele homem era muito mais perigoso do que sua aparência inofensiva poderia vir a demonstrar. E muito mais poderoso do que queria que as pessoas imaginassem também. Assim que isso lhe passou pela cabeça, Gregory sorriu à Harry como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava em sua mente. Com essa idéia na cabeça, Harry deu instintivamente um passo atrás e se concentrou imediatamente em executar Oclumência. Quando sua mente se limpou e ficou completamente em branco, Harry vislumbrou algo como desapontamento no rosto do homem, mas foi um vislumbre tão rápido que no instante seguinte Harry chegou a duvidar se realmente vira aquilo.

-Oh, que falta de educação a minha. Sente-se, por favor, Harry. – disse Gregory fazendo um gesto em direção à outra poltrona em frente à lareira. Quando Harry se sentou, Gregory se sentou também. – O que faz acordado a essa hora, Harry, se é que não se importa em eu perguntar?

Harry pensou cuidadosamente no que responder. Por alguma razão não confiava no homem à sua frente e já haviam lhe dito para seguir seus instintos. Achou melhor não dizer nada com relação a penetrar na mente de Voldemort acidentalmente.

-Fui dormir mais cedo do que esperava e só acordei agora. – disse Harry vagamente.

-Você não se deitou na cama, deitou?

-Deitei sim. Por quê?

-Então foi isso. – Sorriu Gregory. – O Feitiço de Sonolência. Achei que você soubesse.

-Feitiço? Não, eu não sei do que voc... o senhor está falando. – corrigiu Harry.

-Achei que Guilherme tivesse explicado a você. Todas as camas da casa têm um Feitiço de Sonolência. Ele é ativado sempre que alguém cansado se aproxima e quando a pessoa cai no sono, não acorda até que seu corpo esteja completamente descansado. Acho que foi isso que aconteceu com você. Desculpe não termos avisado, mas suponho que Guilherme tenha achado que você sabia, afinal, a maioria das casas bruxas, de classe média para cima, têm esse tipo de coisa.

-É que não costumo freqüentar casas bruxas, muito menos de classe média para cima. – disse Harry ligeiramente desconcertado.

-Ah certo. Tem razão, Harry. Sequer tinha pensado nisso. Me desculpe. – a voz bajuladora de Gregory quase convenceu Harry, mas novamente o garoto percebeu sua atitude. A falsidade em sua voz estava bem disfarçada, mas alguém como Harry, que vivia escondendo coisas e mentindo, podia perceber isso nitidamente.

-Sem problemas. – disse Harry em tom de quem finaliza a conversa. Gregory não se fez de rogado e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquele tom. Levantou-se, pronto a se retirar da biblioteca. Antes de sair, disse:

-Você se parece mais com o Guilherme do que se poderia imaginar. – fez uma pausa, pensativo. Depois acrescentou em tom de aviso: - Cuidado, Harry Potter. Isso não é um bom sinal. – depois a expressão de Gregory se abrandou e ele se encaminhou para fora do aposento. – Fique à vontade e tenha um bom resto de noite. – e sumiu porta afora.

Harry não gostou nada do que Gregory dissera. Parecia uma ameaça ou algo assim. Instantaneamente sentiu como se não fosse bem-vindo na casa. Chegou a cogitar arrumar as malas e dar o fora antes que todos acordassem, mas a idéia sumiu de sua mente ao se lembrar que todos os amigos estavam hospedados na casa também. Apenas o fato de poder revê-los depois daquelas semanas sufocantes na casa dos Dursleys o fez reconsiderar. Caminhou de volta à lareira e olhou novamente os porta-retratos, notando fotos de Guilherme com amigos, com o tio, com Susan. Voltou a analisar estantes com livros e mais livros. Havia livros trouxas e bruxos de todos os tipos e tamanhos, mas nenhum interessou a Harry naquele momento. Caminhou para uma das janelas e observou a vista: na sua extrema direita podia ver o vulto disforme do vilarejo recortado contra o céu azul cheio de nuvens repolhudas; o resto da paisagem era formado por retalhos de campos, de diferentes tons, dispostos em frente a um céu que clareava lentamente, se tingindo de rosa e laranja. Observando aquela paisagem, Harry se soltou na poltrona que ficava em frente à janela e ficou olhando a vista, perdido em pensamentos. Não sabia o que o motivou, mas se deu conta de estar pensando em Hemione. A forma como ela o olhava, a forma como sorria, o olhar concentrado, o rosto determinado, a cara de culpa que fazia ao achar graça em alguma brincadeira de Harry e Rony, o olhar de aviso que lhes lançava quando estava entretida com um livro e era interrompida. Harry não soube o porquê, mas queria que a garota estivesse ali com ele. Sentada ao seu lado, conversando com ele, rindo com ele, beijando ele.

Harry abriu os olhos. Piscou de leve, esfregando os olhos. Parecia ter cochilado, ou talvez, se perdido em pensamentos.

Ouviu passou no corredor e a voz de Guilherme dizendo palavras que não pôde compreender. Num instante o seu anfitrião havia irrompido na sala. Não pareceu muito surpreso ao ver Harry ali.

-Hum... bom dia, Harry. Dormiu bem?

Harry o encarou de leve, impassível, para depois voltar a encarar o céu da aurora.

-Dormi. – Harry pigarreou. Será que deveria fazer o que estava pensando? – Escute...

-Gui... o que você... – disse Susan aparecendo à porta da biblioteca. Ela sim parecia surpresa em ver Harry. – Oh... bom dia, Harry.

-Bom dia. – respondeu Harry sem jeito. Tinha a impressão de ter interrompido alguma coisa. Algo deve ter transparecido em sua face, pois Susan sorriu bondosamente e disse:

-Estávamos indo treinar. Sabe como é? Indo correr um pouco. Quer vir conosco?

-Oh... certo. Quero dizer... não, obrigado. – ainda mais sem jeito. Ela riu e olhou Guilherme interrogativamente, no entanto este não se mexeu, encarando Harry que havia desviado o olhar. Sabia que Harry queria lhe dizer alguma coisa.

-Susy, porque você não vai se aquecendo lá embaixo enquanto bato um papo com o Harry? Desço daqui a pouco, ok?

-Claro. Até mais, Harry. – disse a moça e antes que Harry pudesse responder ela já havia sumido.

-O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Guilherme se sentando numa outra poltrona que trouxera para perto daquela que Harry usava.

-Eu... – parou, em dúvida se deveria continuar e por fim acabou dizendo uma coisa totalmente diferente do que diria inicialmente: - Conheci seu tio.

-Sério mesmo? – perguntou Guilherme achando graça na expressão de Harry. – E o que achou dele?

-Ele parece legal. – mentiu Harry, mas novamente sua expressão foi transparente porque Guilherme riu com deboche de sua cara, cruzando as pernas de forma bem relaxada.

-Eu sei o que ele aparenta ser, Harry, mas te garanto que ele é melhor do que se pode esperar à princípio. – Guilherme parou de falar e ficou encarando Harry por alguns segundos. – Mas não era sobre isso que você queria conversar, era?

-Não. Eu... queria te fazer uma pergunta pessoal.

-Faça. – disse Guilherme relaxado, esperando pacientemente.

-Certo... ah... como você soube que... ah... estava apaixonado pela Susan? – Harry sentia que seu rosto queimava de vergonha, mas Guilherme fingiu não ver, olhando para fora da janela enquanto parecia analisar a pergunta.

-Sabe, Harry... essa talvez seja a pergunta mais difícil que você já me fez. Não, a pergunta mais difícil que qualquer pessoa já me fez. – Guilherme desviou o olhar do céu e o voltou a Harry. – Essas coisas não se sabem, Harry. Esse tipo de coisa se sente. – e dizendo isso, Guilherme tocou a têmpora com um dedo, movendo-o para o peito logo em seguida. Harry soltou um suspiro pesado. Já esperava uma resposta daquele tipo, mas isso não impediu que uma imensa frustração o invadisse. Guilherme vendo que aquela resposta não agradou, emendou:

-Eu conheci Susan quando ambos tínhamos 11 anos. Ela era incrivelmente linda. Tinha um brilho inacreditável nos olhos. Não vou mentir para você: assim que a vi, não senti nada de impressionante, exceto uma fascinação pela beleza dela. Lindíssima. É claro que os hormônios de um garoto de 11 anos me ajudaram a admirá-la. – Guilherme sorriu abertamente. – Mas mesmo observando-a daquela forma, eu não soube imediatamente que me apaixonara por ela. Na verdade eu descobri isso vinte minutos depois de tê-la visto pela primeira vez... quando nos beijamos. – um sorriso saudoso surgiu no rosto do garoto. – Eu juro a você, Harry... juro a você que eu vi estrelas. Isso foi o que me alertou para o fato de eu estar apaixonado: _as estrelas_. – Guilherme parou de falar, dando a impressão de estar botando os pensamentos em ordem. Harry, no entanto, não podia dizer que sabia a que ele se referia. – Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, faíscas voaram, e não digo isso num sentido mágico. – Guilherme riu um pouco. (**N/A:** Começar a ouvir _I Will do Billy Gilman_.) – Instantaneamente percebi que era ela. Ela era a garota para mim. Foi então que eu soube. - Harry assentiu, ouvindo atentamente. – É surpreendente como essas coisas acontecem, certo? Quero dizer, estamos com 16 anos, quase 17, e mesmo assim ainda me lembro perfeitamente de como eu a conheci. Faz cinco anos que conheço Susan e ainda hoje consigo encontrar motivos para adorá-la: seu doce sorriso, seu coração bondoso, tudo. Antes de ser uma amante, uma namorada, ela é minha melhor amiga. – seus olhos brilhavam. – Eu a amo, Harry. Conviver com ela por todo esse tempo me mudou. Fez de mim a pessoa que eu sou hoje.

It amazes me

_Surpreende-me  
_How I can see

_Como eu posso ver _

That there is still so much more

_Que há ainda muito mais  
_After all this time

_Depois deste tempo todo  
_It's not hard to find

_Não é difícil encontrar  
_Why I adore you

_Motivos para__ eu adorar você  
_Your smile, your heart, my friend

_Seu sorriso, seu coração, minha amiga  
_You make me all that I am

_Você faz de mim tudo o que eu sou_

-Não sei como será o futuro, Harry, pois não posso prevê-lo, mas tenho certeza que se necessário for, darei minha vida por ela. Darei a minha vida pela dela. Ela é a pessoa mais bondosa que já conheci e eu conheço muita gente. Nunca, ninguém sequer chegou perto de ser como ela, ao menos para mim.

If you can tell me how

_Se você puder me dizer como  
_I could love you more than I do now

_Eu poderia te amar mais do que eu amo agora  
_I will

_Eu irei  
_And I know without a doubt

_E eu sei, sem sombra de dúvida  
_I will give you all I have to give

_Eu vou te dar tudo que tenho para dar  
_For as long as I live

_Enquanto eu viver  
_I will

_Eu irei  
_

-À medida que esses cinco anos passaram, já conheci outras garotas, já fiquei com outras garotas, namorei outras garotas, mas nenhum delas me marcou como essa mulher. Sim, pois ela não é mais uma garota, não para mim. Eu sou um homem apaixonado e ela uma mulher. Eu vou pedi-la em casamento quando essa guerra acabar, Harry. Ninguém sabe sobre isso ainda, e eu sei que ela vai aceitar. O meu mundo tem um nome: Susan. Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, naquele longínquo dia de verão, eu soube que passaria minha vida com ela. Soube que eu não teria uma vida se não fosse ao seu lado. Eu não existo sem aquela mulher. Nunca sairei do lado dela. A minha vida pertence a ela.

As the years go by

_Conforme os anos passam  
_I know that I

_Eu sei que eu  
_Will never leave your side

_Nunca irei deixar o seu lado  
_You're the world to me

_Você é o mundo para mim  
_And I'll always be

_E eu sempre vou estar  
_Right here for you

_Bem aqui__ para você  
_Until the last breath I take

_Até o __meu último suspiro  
_I'm yours, for the rest of my days

_Eu sou seu, para o resto dos meus dias _

-Sei que pode parecer absurdo para quem ouve, mas é a verdade. Eu não saberia viver sem a presença dela. Não saberia o que fazer da minha vida. Não há forma de descrever um sentimento em palavras, tudo o que se pode fazer é dizer: _amor_. Tudo que essa palavra representa é uma idéia, mas é o mais próximo que se pode chegar de descrever um sentimento.

If you can tell me how

_Se você puder me dizer como  
_I could love you more than I do now

_Eu poderia te amar mais do que eu amo agora  
_I will

_Eu irei  
_And I know without a doubt

_E eu sei, sem sombra de dúvida  
_I will give you all I have to give

_Eu vou te dar tudo que tenho para dar  
_For as long as I live

_Enquanto eu viver  
_I will

_Eu irei_

-E, por mais doloroso que seja, eu tento imaginar, às vezes, como seria perdê-la, mas eu não consigo. Imaginar perdê-la seria admitir essa possibilidade e eu não posso suportar isso. Só posso desejar que eu me vá antes dela, porque eu não existo sem ela. Sem ela em minha vida, não sei o que teria me tornado. Não consigo pensar nisso, simplesmente não consigo.

I can't imagine how

_Não consigo imaginar como  
_I would be now

_Eu seria agora  
_Without you here with me

_Sem você aqui comigo_

-Não sei, Harry. Não sei dizer como, quando ou por que. Eu apenas a amo. É tudo que eu sei.

If you can tell me how

_Se você puder me dizer como  
_I could love you more than I do now

_Eu poderia te amar mais do que eu amo agora  
_I will

_Eu irei  
_And I know without a doubt

_E eu sei, sem sombra de dúvida  
_I will give you all I have to give

_Eu vou te dar tudo que tenho para dar  
_For as long as I live

_Enquanto eu viver  
_I will

_Eu irei_

-Tudo o que sei é o que sinto. Quando você sentir isso, entenderá. Quando sentir que outra pessoa é tão essencial para a sua sobrevivência quanto sua própria alma, entenderá.

For as long as I live

_Enquanto eu viver  
_I will

_Eu irei_

-Talvez você não esteja me entendendo, mas quando entender, terá a sua resposta. – Guilherme deu um sorriso estranhamente sentimental e esfregou os olhos marejados. – Susan foi a primeira garota que eu beijei, a primeira garota com quem eu sai, a primeira garota com quem eu enchi a cara, a primeira garota com quem eu vomitei, a primeira garota com quem eu... – Guilherme parou de falar, dando um sorriso meio envergonhado que fez com que Harry completasse a frase por si só, em pensamentos. - ...enfim, ela foi a primeira em muitas coisas. Eu posso não ter percebido o quanto ela seria importante na minha vida à primeira vista, mas eu percebi assim que senti os seus lábios nos meus; percebi à medida que nos tornávamos unidos; percebi quando nos tornamos inseparáveis; percebi quando nos separamos. – Guilherme parou de falar e sorriu a Harry, enxugando as lágrimas disfarçadamente. Harry notou que ele ia terminar de falar: - Não me lembro como essa conversa chegou a esse ponto, Harry, mas me lembro que você me perguntou como eu soube. Aí está sua resposta. Felizmente, eu não tive que esperar mais que vinte minutos para conhecê-la. É claro que se fosse nos dias de hoje, não esperaria tanto assim. Essa guerra caminha para seu fim, Harry. Não podemos esperar que não haja baixas. Nunca se sabe que vidas podem se perder antes do fim, por isso eu te digo: Harry, não perca tempo. Seus vinte minutos acabaram faz tempo e só _vocês_ ainda não perceberam. Se quer ter a confirmação de que o que sente é amor, corra atrás. Não fique esperando que a resposta caia do céu. – Guilherme se levantou. – Nos vemos no café da manhã, Harry. – e dizendo essas palavras, Guilherme saiu da biblioteca em silêncio.

Harry olhou pela janela e o sol nascia, surgindo timidamente no horizonte, lançando seus raios dourados por sobre um mundo de silêncio e calma. E à medida que os passarinhos começavam a cantar, os raios dourados se lançaram por todos os lados, banhando a tudo e a todos na luz dourada de um novo dia. Um dia de promessas e desejos, de amores e amizades, violência e paz.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo está pela metade ainda, por isso sem previsão de postagem, mas não se preocupem, um dia ele vem. Grato pela leitura. Abs a todos


	42. Nível S

_**Capítulo 41 – Nível-S**_

Harry continuou a observar o horizonte por muitas horas. Estava perdido em pensamentos quando ouviu uma sineta tocar no andar de baixo e concluiu que o café da manhã estava pronto. Achando que era melhor subir ao seu quarto para se trocar, Harry se levantou da poltrona de sopetão e gemeu, sentindo as pernas dormentes protestarem. Caminhou lentamente em direção à porta, sentido o sangue voltar a circular, queimando os músculos de suas pernas. Demorou quase dez minutos para chegar à porta de seu quarto. Quando a abriu, notou imediatamente que o quarto não estava vazio. Rony estava sentado na cama, parecendo ansioso. Quando Harry fechou a porta, o ruivo levantou a cabeça e quando viu que Harry acabara de entrar no quarto, se levantou de imediato:

-Onde é que você estava? Onde tinha se metido? Eu estava quase indo chamar a Hermione para que fossemos procurar você. – essas palavras saíram da boca de Rony numa torrente de palavras de alta velocidade. Harry, observando isso, ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu: Rony estava ansioso e nervoso com alguma coisa.

-Eu estava na biblioteca. E o que aconteceu com você? – encarou o rosto sardento do amigo à procura de alguma informação. – Porque está tão ansioso?

-Ansioso eu? Eu não estou ansioso. Só estava preocupado com você. Não sabia onde tinha se metido e estava... – Rony parou de falar em alta velocidade para respirar e encarou o rosto de Harry que demonstrava que o moreno não estava acreditando. – Ok, ok. – Suspirou e abriu um enorme sorriso, as orelhas corando absurdamente. – Eu estou namorando.

-Sério? Parabéns! – sorriu Harry, feliz pelo amigo. – Quem é a...?

-Eu queria te contar. Começamos a namorar nas férias e eu queria muito te contar, mas achei que não seria tão legal contar por carta porque eu não ia ver a sua cara e eu queria ver a sua cara, porque sabia que você ia gostar de saber e... – outra pausa para respirar, onde Harry apenas riu um pouco no que foi acompanhando logo pelo amigo. – Eu estava ansioso para te contar ontem à noite, mas quando chegamos você já estava dormindo.

-É uma ótima notícia, sem dúvidas, mas porque você estava tão ansioso para me contar?

Ambos se sentaram na cama e Rony abaixou a cabeça, meio sem jeito.

-Queria saber a sua reação, porque... bem... não sei bem se é uma boa idéia.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quando contei à Gina e Hermione, elas sorriram e pareceram felizes, mas eu tenho certeza que elas riram de mim depois que eu virei às costas.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque... bem... eu gosto dela e tal, mas ela é um pouco estranha e...

-E o que isso tem a ver? – interrompeu Harry. – Você mesmo disse que gosta dela, então apenas fique feliz com ela e esqueça o que os outros pensam.

-Acha mesmo isso? – perguntou Rony parecendo mais animado.

-Claro que sim. E à propósito: quem é a garota de sorte?

-Luna Lovegood. – Rony sorriu abertamente. – Mandei uma carta para ela nas férias e nos encontramos no bosque perto de casa e quando começamos a conversar, descobri que ela é bem mais legal do que aparenta e... – Rony continuou narrando a história de como seu namoro começou, mas embora Harry quisesse prestar atenção, sua mente começou a divagar: Rony estava namorando; pelo que soubera, Gina estava se correspondendo com alguém num possível namoro à distância; Guilherme e Susan namoravam; porque tinha a impressão de que ele e Hermione estavam sobrando? Será que deveria fazer o que Guilherme lhe aconselhara? Harry sabia que gostava de Hermione, mas será que aquele sentimento era algo além de uma grande amizade? Será que aquilo era amor? Será que Hermione gostava dele da mesma forma? Se Guilherme estivesse certo, só havia uma forma de descobrir: um beijo. Mas talvez aquilo mudasse tudo. Se Hermione só gostasse dele como amigo, um beijo estragaria tudo para a amizade deles. O que devia fazer? O que fazer?

-Harry?! EI HARRY! – a voz de Rony o trouxe de volta à realidade.

-O que foi? – piscou Harry, como que acordando de um sonho acordado.

-Você está bem? Estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos. – Rony olhou para ele estranhamente. – Em que estava pensando?

-Nada. Nada mesmo. Você está pronto para descer? Me espere que eu fico pronto em cinco minutos.

***

Harry abriu seu armário e se deparou com uma grande variedade de roupas. Olhou em dúvida para as muitas opções que agora tinha à sua disposição. Sempre achara fácil se vestir, pois nunca tivera outra opção além das roupas velhas de Duda. Ouviu a voz impaciente de Rony, o apressando. Decidido a não se demorar na escolha, Harry pegou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Vestiu ambos o mais rápido que pôde e se olhou no espelho: estava bem casual. Colocou o novo par de tênis e vestiu uma camisa de mangas curtas aberta sobre a camiseta que já usava. Estava bom, pensou Harry. Em seguida se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, onde Rony o esperava.

***

Ao chegarem ao térreo, Harry se deparou com a entrada, do que achou ser a cozinha, aberta. As duas portas simples que fechavam o cômodo anteriormente, haviam sumido. Harry adentrou a sala, juntamente com Rony, que já parecia bem à vontade com tudo na casa. Adentraram o aposento e Harry se deparou com uma longa mesa, colocada para várias pessoas. Uma toalha impecável estava entendida sobre o mogno escuro, com talheres e porcelana de primeira, postos à frente de cada cadeira. Uma grande janela, que tinha vista para a frente da casa estava aberta, permitindo que a claridade e uma leve brisa adentrassem o aposento vazio, mas apesar disso, uma grande lustre repousava imóvel exatamente sobre o centro da mesa.

Harry olhou a sala, que tinha alguns poucos quadros simples, mas que ornavam perfeitamente com a decoração clássica e opulenta da casa e depois se voltou para Rony ao seu lado:

-Acho que chegamos cedo. – disse Harry, no entanto antes que o ruivo pudesse responder ao amigo, uma voz veio da sala que Harry acabara de observar:

-Nem tão cedo assim, se é que me permite dizer, Harry. – Harry olhou para a sala que um segundo antes estivera vazia e deu de cara com Killua sentado numa das cadeiras, pronto para o desjejum. – Bom dia, Harry, Rony.

-Como é que você...? – perguntou Harry meio abobado, já que estava parado com Rony junto da única entrada da sala.

-Maus hábitos são difíceis de se perder, sabiam? – Killua sorriu, fazendo um sinal para que se sentassem também. – Infelizmente ainda tenho os passos incrivelmente silenciosos.

-Pode-se dizer que é herança de família, hein?! – brincou Rony no que Killua riu e concordou.

No instante seguinte, três moças adentraram a sala, conversando animadamente. Harry que estava de frente para a porta de entrada, simplesmente ergueu os olhos e observou as moças, reconhecendo-as de imediato: a primeira delas era uma ruiva usando rabo-de-cavalo, usava uma saia jeans e uma blusinha branca fina e delicada, combinando com uma sandália baixa; a segunda delas usava uma única trança negra nas costas e usava uma camiseta d'As Esquisitonas com uma saia branca; a ultima das três usava o cabelo solto, ainda úmido do banho, com brincos prateados balançando alegremente de ambos os lados de seu rosto delicado, usava uma saia florida com cores básicas e uma camiseta com o brasão de Hogwarts. Eram Gina, Susan e Hermione, respectivamente.

-Bom dia. – disseram as três garotas em uníssono.

-Bom dia – responderam os rapazes, quando as viram entrar.

-Oi, Harry, como foi de férias? – perguntou Gina ao se sentar.

-Foi tudo bem. – disse Harry sem tirar os olhos de Hermione que o olhava, sorrindo. – A mesma chatice de sempre com os meus tios, você sabe. – Gina e Hermione riram quando ele completou a frase e depois Gina se virou para conversar e cumprimentar os outros garotos.

-Dormiu bem, Harry? – perguntou Hermione. – Guilherme nos disse que você estava cansado ontem, por isso não te acordamos quando chegamos.

-Sim, eu dormi bem sim. E você, Mione?

-Dormi como uma pedra. – depois sorriu.

Naquele momento, Guilherme adentrou a sala. Estava usando uma roupa bem casual também: calça jeans e uma camisa clara, com os botões próximos ao pescoço abertos, mostrando que usava algumas correntinhas e cordões no pescoço.

-Bom dia a todos.

-Bom dia. – responderam todos em uníssono.

Guilherme se sentou à cabeceira da mesa, exatamente entre Killua e Susan, que estavam de frente um para o outro, assim como Gina estava de frente para Rony e Harry de frente para Hermione, na mesa retangular.

-O meu tio pede desculpas, mas não poderá nos acompanhar no Café da Manhã, pois já saiu para o trabalho. – O olhar de Guilherme cruzou com o de Harry e o desenho de um sorriso surgiu no rosto do garoto, que sabia que Harry não gostava de seu tio. – Mas isso não importa. Vamos aproveitar esse ótimo dia. – E tocou um pequeno sino de cristal que estava à sua frente.

No mesmo instante, um quadro, que estava posicionado exatamente sobre a cabeça de Guilherme, se abriu como uma porta, e de dentro da passagem na parede vieram vários pratos voando. Os pratos flutuaram pela mesa, pousando silenciosamente no centro da toalha branca. Enquanto todos começavam a se servir, Guilherme se levantou e todos lhe dirigiram olhares. Harry se lembrou imediatamente dos discursos de Dumbledore no começo de todos os anos letivos em Hogwarts.

-Bem, desejo um bom dia a todos. Tenho ótimas notícias para todos... – fez uma pausa - ...ou melhor, quase todos. Reservei a piscina do clube por toda a manhã de hoje para que vocês possam nadar e aproveitar um pouco do sol tropical da região.

-"Vocês"? Você não vem conosco, B.K.? – perguntou Killua.

-Não posso. – disse B.K. se sentando – Tenho coisas a fazer hoje. Mas pensando bem... – se virou para Susan – porque você não chama seu irmão para ir com vocês até o clube? Faz tempo que não o vejo. Traga-o para almoçar aqui quando estiverem voltando.

-Hum... – ela pareceu analisar a questão por um tempo. – Parece uma boa idéia. Vou ver se ele quer. – A garota se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu para o escritório, levando uma torrada com geléia na mão, em busca de uma coruja.

-Ótimo. – disse Guilherme começando a comer. Havia algo em seu rosto que Harry não soube definir. Captou um ou outro olhar de esguelha que o amigo lhe lançava, acompanhado de um discreto sorriso. Harry estava imaginando o que o garoto estava pensando quando caiu a ficha: fazia muito tempo que Harry não passava um tempo fora de casa sem Guilherme em sua cola. Desde o começo do ano, Guilherme estava sempre o seguindo, protegendo-o é claro e Harry imaginou que se o colega não ia ao clube, então...

-Eu também não vou poder ir, certo? – perguntou Harry. Guilherme ergueu os olhos de sua omelete e sorriu para ele sem responder. Harry interpretou aquele sorriso como um "certo!". Sacudiu a cabeça, desanimado, e baixou os olhos, suspirando resignado.

Depois disso, tudo que se ouviu na mesa foi o leve tilintar dos talheres contra os pratos. O silêncio opressor envolvia a todos. Harry teve a ligeira impressão de que Hermione o encarava e por isso não ergueu os olhos de sua torrada. Não queria conversar sobre aquilo.

Logo Susan voltou, quando todos já haviam acabado, dizendo que conseguira falar com seu irmão e que ele iria encontrá-los no clube e depois talvez fosse almoçar com eles.

Não demorou nada até que todos acabassem de comer. Logo em seguida, subiram aos seus quartos para pegar roupas de banho e toalhas e qualquer outra coisa que fossem utilizar na piscina. Assim que se levantaram da mesa, Harry pensou em acompanhar Rony ate seu quarto para poder ajudá-lo, mas mudou de idéia ao ver que Guilherme e Killua ficaram na mesa a sós, provavelmente para conversar sobre algo que os outros não poderiam ou deveriam ouvir. Parou na saída da sala de jantar, onde haviam tomado o Café da Manhã, e ficou ouvindo a conversa dos dois. À principio um estranho silêncio predominou entre os dois até que Killua o quebrou:

-Quanto tempo faz?

-Você não acha realmente que eu fico contando os dias, não é? – respondeu B.K. rispidamente.

-Você não conta os dias, mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que você sabe quanto tempo faz. – Um novo silêncio invadiu o aposento e Harry se perguntou do que eles estavam falando. – E então?

-Quatro anos, onze meses, três semanas, seis dias e dezoito horas. Quer saber os minutos também? É só você me dizer que horas são agora e...

-Quer parar com isso? Eu sei que isso te chateia, mas não precisa falar assim comigo, ok? – a voz de Killua não era zangada ou mesmo magoada, estava mais para a voz de alguém que quer apenas ajudar um amigo.

-Tem razão, tem razão. Me desculpe, Killua. – Harry não estava olhando para eles, apenas ouvindo suas vozes, mas podia sentir que Guilherme estava chateado. – Você sabe como isso me afeta, não é?

-Uhum. – concordou o amigo. Outro silêncio se fez presente e Harry temia que alguém chegasse ali, afinal estava ouvindo a conversa no meio do Hall de entrada, exatamente em frente à escada. – Você está pensando em levar o Harry até lá? Até o túmulo dela?

Túmulo? Túmulo de quem?, pensou Harry.

-Não! É claro que não. – B.K. pareceu surpreso com aquela pergunta.

-Então porque você não o deixa ir conosco até o clube? Mesmo se você não puder ir, Susan e eu estaremos lá, podemos protegê-lo.

-A questão não é essa...

-Você não acha que ele merece se divertir um pouco? Quero dizer, ele é Harry Potter, está destinado a salvar o mundo e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim ele ainda é um garoto da nossa idade e merece sair para se divertir e relaxar de vez em quando. – Harry se viu sorrindo com essas palavras, embora não acreditasse que Guilherme fosse deixar ele ir apenas por causa daquilo.

-A questão é exatamente essa: _ele é Harry Potter_. Ele poderá se divertir depois que sobreviver à sua luta mortal contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas, até que esse momento chegue é meu dever garantir que ele sobreviva, da mesma forma como é meu dever garantir que ele esteja preparado para sobreviver a uma luta contra Voldemort.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Pelo que eu pude ver, Harry é um bruxo excelente, um ótimo espadachim e um lutador excepcional...

-Sim, mas infelizmente ainda não é o suficiente para derrotar _Ele_.

-Pode até ser, mas você já ensinou a ele tudo o que você sabe, certo? O que mais você poderia ensin... você vai mostrar a ele como fazer _aquilo_? É isso, não é? É só o que falta, não é? É só o que separa Harry de _ser você_.

-O que está dizendo? Que eu não deveria ensinar _isso_ a ele? Que eu deveria mandá-lo como ele está para enfrentar Voldemort? Ele seria massacrado em um instante. Se for para que Harry ao menos tenha uma chance, que seja, eu farei o que for necessário para que ele tenha essa chance, não importa o que seja.

-Você tem noção do que está me dizendo? Dumbledore sabe disso? Mestre Chang não deve saber, porque, do contrário, você já estaria morto agora. Isso, sem falar, é claro, que você mesmo levou mais de seis meses para dominar o básico. Nós não temos tanto tempo assim, você sabe.

-Harry dominará em menos tempo. – Guilherme disse categoricamente e Harry percebeu que ele já estava se irritando com aquela conversa.

-Você sabe que isso não é apenas improvável, como também impossível. Não dá para dominar aquela técnica, nem mesmo o básico dela, em menos de seis meses. Simplesmente não é humanamente possível.

-Harry conseguirá.

-E se ele não conseguir? – duvidou Killua.

-Ele conseguirá. – o tom de Guilherme encerrou o assunto. Outro silêncio se instaurou entre eles, até Guilherme dizer: - Eu tenho certeza de que ele dominará o básico mais rapidamente do que qualquer outro.

-E porque você acha isso?

-Por toda a história dele. Ele tem feito feitiços sem varinha desde que era criança, eu investiguei com o Departamento de Controle de Magia de Menores no Ministério Britânico. Tem feito mais magia do que qualquer outra criança bruxa fez nos últimos 50 anos. Vem fazendo coisas desaparecerem e depois reaparecerem, mudando a cor de objetos. Inclusive ele transformou a tia em um balão, pelo amor de Deus. É óbvio que ele tem um talento especial para isso. Ele vai conseguir.

-E se ele não conseguir? – perguntou Killua com voz de derrota e um suspiro.

-Então, nesse caso, ele morrerá. – Guilherme também suspirou e completou a sentença. - E então, perderemos a guerra. Voldemort vencerá. Simples assim. – Harry gelou ao ouvir essas palavras. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Teve até mesmo de se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão.

-Acha que isso pode acontecer? – perguntou Killua. – Harry Potter morrer?

-Espero que não. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para evitar que isso aconteça, mas tudo pode acontecer. Tudo. Todos nós podemos morrer lá fora. Mas... – Guilherme parou de falar e Harry sentiu que aquelas palavras iriam lhe causar mais mal-estar apenas por ouvi-las. A tensão no aposento era tão grande na expectativa pela conclusão daquela frase, que Harry pode sentir a energia dali do lugar onde estava escondido, do lado de fora da porta. - ...se Harry Potter morrer, que Deus nos ajude.

***

Harry passou os minutos seguintes olhando pela janela do corujal. Sua mão acariciava automaticamente Edwiges, que parecia contente pelo carinho. Mas Harry não estava pensando em Edwiges ou qualquer outra trivialidade. Estava pensando na conversa entre Guilherme e Killua. Nunca antes a possibilidade da morte lhe passara pela cabeça tão seriamente. Tinha a impressão de que algum tipo de milagre ia salvar a ele e a todos da morte certa, mas agora essa idéia parecia um sonho distante e improvável. Mais do que nunca, Harry se dera conta naquele momento de que tudo dependia dele. Ele é que deveria evitar a morte de seus amigos e a sua própria. Ele é que deveria lutar por todos e vencer. Ele é que deveria derrotar Voldemort.

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar sua corrente de pensamento, houve uma batida na porta do corujal e Harry se virou para ver quem era: um dos elfos domésticos da casa estava parado ali encarando-o. Assim que percebeu que recebia a atenção do moreno, o elfo fez uma reverencia e disse ainda de cabeça baixa:

-O Mestre McKinnon mandou avisar que o espera na Sala das Artes do segundo andar. – e dizendo isso, saiu sem dar as costas e nem mesmo levantar a cabeça.

Harry demorou a subir. Não estava motivado a aprender o que quer que Guilherme quisesse lhe ensinar. O peso que sempre repousara em suas costas parecia ter triplicado de tamanho. Saiu do corujal arrastando os pés, meio desanimado. Sentiu a porta se fechar às suas costas, mas não deu importância.

Ao chegar aos primeiros degraus da escada, objetivando subir o mais lentamente possível ao segundo andar, Harry começou a ouvir uma melodia estranhamente calmante. Parecia ser uma melodia pura, sendo tocada ao vivo em algum ponto dos andares superiores. Provavelmente havia uma ou mais portas fechadas entre o local de origem da musica e Harry, pois o som não se propagava bem, de forma que Harry não tinha certeza do instrumento, embora achasse que parecia ser piano. Começou a subir a escada sendo guiado pela melodia quase hipnótica que lhe soava estranhamente familiar. Passou pelo primeiro andar sem parar. A musica se tornava mais alta agora, ecoando pela casa vazia. Harry adentrou o patamar do segundo andar. A musica vinha dali. Estava alta e clara agora. Era um piano com certeza. Harry se aproximou da porta de onde vinha a musica: ficava exatamente em frente à porta da biblioteca. Harry colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta e entrou na sala, sem saber o que esperar.

Não se surpreendeu muito com a cena. Guilherme ao fundo tocando um piano preto e brilhantemente polido. Já esperava que fosse o colega aquele que estava tocando, no entanto, nunca adentrara aquela sala antes e isso sim o surpreendeu.

Na parede oposta à da entrada havia três grandes janelas, naquele momento abertas, decoradas com finas e translúcidas cortinas brancas; na mesma parede haviam vários quadros multicoloridos pendurados e belamente emoldurados; o restante da sala seguia o mesmo estilo: vários quadros coloridos pendurados por todas as paredes. Abaixo da altura onde os quadros estavam, haviam prateleiras e mesinhas baixas, onde estavam pousadas todo tipo de coisas: estatuetas metálicas ou de gesso ou de porcelana, vasos brilhantemente decorados, enfeites de cristal, medalhas de honra dentro de molduras e algo que pareceu a Harry ser um ovo feito de ouro com detalhes em cristal branco sobre a superfície lisa. Foi então que Harry se deu conta de que a música não parara desde que entrara. Se virou para Guilherme que estava concentrado em frente ao piano, tocando. Não tinha notado até aquele momento que havia um grande buquê de flores claras sobre o piano. A melodia variava de forma perfeita. Lenta, bem rápida e um fim brusco. Notas lentas, rápidas e fim. Harry se aproximou, mas não disse nada. Queria apenas ficar ali ouvindo a música que o amigo tocava. Observou que a cabeça do amigo balançava no ritmo da melodia e depois passou a olhar atentamente para os dedos de Guilherme. Este, concentrado, não se importou. Harry olhou admirado a velocidade com que os dedos do amigo saltavam pelo teclado branco-e-preto. Seus dedos se moviam com uma fluidez que Harry não imaginava existir. Parecia que cada dedo tinha controle sobre si mesmo, decidindo aonde ir por vontade própria, tamanha era a facilidade com que trabalhavam isoladamente, embora fizessem parte de um todo. Harry não conseguia explicar aquilo. Apenas quem já viu um pianista tocar sabe a forma como ele o faz. A desenvoltura e a graça são únicas e inimagináveis para aqueles que nunca puderam ver tal feito. Então Guilherme simplesmente finalizou. Ao erguer os olhos para Harry, perguntou:

-E então, o que achou?

-Incrível. – Harry estava realmente impressionado. – Que música era essa?

-Moonlight Sonata, 3 movimento, de Beethoven. Não ficou lá essas coisas. Estou meio enferrujado ao piano. – disse à guisa de desculpa.

-Pois eu achei ótimo. – disse Harry impressionado.

-Isso porque você não entende nada de música, Harry. – disse em tom de brincadeira, embora fosse verdade.

-Certo. – Harry não sabia o que dizer. – Você queria que eu subisse, certo?

-Uhum. – Guilherme pareceu notar que falara besteira ou que fora mal-interpretado, mas não comentou nada. – O pessoal queria se despedir de você, mas eles não te encontraram. Onde você estava?

-Corujal. – disse Harry simplesmente, dando as costas e olhando pela janela.

-Escute, Harry. Talvez não seja a melhor hora, mas...

-É uma excelente hora. – interrompeu Harry friamente. Aquela conversa não saía de sua cabeça e aquele peso imenso, de suas costas. Por fim se virou para encarar o amigo. – Na verdade, não poderia ser melhor.

Guilherme ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou. Parecia estar tentando analisar as palavras do amigo e retirar um sentido oculto através da expressão do rosto de Harry. O garoto dos olhos verdes apenas reforçou mentalmente a Oclumência que já estava usando. Guilherme pareceu contrariado e Harry sorriu internamente com isso.

-Escute, o que quero te ensinar hoje é uma das técnicas mais difíceis em magia. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabem utiliza-la. E aqueles que sabem, não a utilizam devido à sua grande dificuldade. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa: quando você começou a aprender Legilimência, o que você achou? Achou difícil?

-Se eu achei difícil? – Harry tentou se lembrar. Quando Dumbledore começara a ensiná-lo, Harry não achou que fosse conseguir dominar aquilo. A concentração e o esforço mental eram tão grandes que qualquer distração apenas drenaria sua energia e nada mais aconteceria. – No começo achei impossível de aprender... e mesmo agora, é muito difícil de fazer.

-Entendo. Vou te explicar algo, por isso preste atenção: o aprendizado em magia tem vários níveis. Eles são, do menor e, portanto mais fácil, para o maior e, portanto mais difícil: Nível D, C, B e A. Tudo o que você aprende em Hogwarts se enquadra nessa classificação. Aprender um Feitiço de Levitação é nível D, por exemplo. Um Patrono é nível B. Oclumência é nível B. Legilimência é nível A. Mas existe um outro nível. Está em um patamar diferente. Nível S. O que eu quero te ensinar pertence a esse nível. Mais difícil do que qualquer outra coisa que você já tenha visto ou mesmo ouvido falar. – Guilherme falara tudo isso de costas para Harry, olhando a vista pela janela. Harry até mesmo se esquecera que estava zangado com o amigo. É claro que não havia motivo para estar zangado, mas estava, até aquele momento. Aquela conversa o distraíra.

-O que é? – perguntou Harry.

-Magia sem varinha. – disse Guilherme se virando para Harry.

-O quê? É isso? – Harry esperava algum tipo de técnica secreta que o ajudaria a vencer Voldemort.

-Você acha pouco? – perguntou Guilherme com uma sobrancelha erguida, meio rindo. – Quantas pessoas você conhece que fazem magias complexas e avançadas sem varinha?

-Dumbledore, Voldemort...

-Certo, e quem mais? – perguntou Guilherme se sentando no batente da janela e rindo.

Harry abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Ninguém mais e mesmo os exemplos que Harry citou, não eram com certeza.

-Harry, você está cometendo um erro crítico. Está subestimando tanto Dumbledore quanto Você-Sabe-Quem. Nenhum deles é um bruxo comum, Harry. Entenda isso. Dumbledore é um gênio. Mundialmente famoso, extremamente poderoso. Ninguém pode negar que Dumbledore é o mago mais poderoso dessa época. Ele já derrotou um grande bruxo das trevas, fez descobertas importantíssimas para o mundo bruxo e é uma figura da mais alta importância na sociedade bruxa mundial. Não o rebaixe ao nível de um bruxo comum, chega a ser ofensivo. Agora, quanto a Voldemort... Tom Riddle foi mais longe do que nenhum outro na história em relação ao objetivo de se tornar imortal. Se meteu com a mais poderosa e perigosa Magia Negra, e se utilizou de todos os métodos possíveis para alcançar seu objetivo: imortalidade. Nenhum deles é um bruxo normal, Harry. Se você pensar assim, estará cometendo um erro que pode custar a sua vida. E mesmo assim, quando foi que você viu Dumbledore ou Voldemort fazendo magia sem varinha? – Harry parou para pensar. Não se lembrava de ter visto algo assim, apenas havia suposto que sendo poderosos como eram, talvez fossem capazes de tal feito, que Guilherme dizia ser quase impossível.

-Não me lembro de ter visto isso...

-Exato. Você supôs que ambos eram capazes de fazê-lo porque ambos são poderosos. A questão, Harry, é que essa técnica é extremamente útil, mas poucos sabem usa-la, e a maioria dessas pessoas é do Oriente. É muito improvável que você encontre alguém no Reino Unido que consiga fazer. Agora imagine a utilidade disso: em meio a uma batalha você perde sua varinha. Não sei, alguém a toma de você ou ela é quebrada por um inimigo. O que você faria em condições normais?

-Não sei... luta corpo-a-corpo? – arriscou Harry.

-Sim, acho que essa seria a estratégia mais inteligente. Se você domina técnicas de luta corporal, essa é a melhor estratégia. Além de poder pensar em um meio de escapar, você diminui a distância com o inimigo impossibilitando que ele possa usar a própria varinha. Agora, se você for capaz de fazer magia sem varinha, você pode entrar em um duelo de feitiços com ele, e pode vencê-lo se lutar corretamente. Vê como isso é importante? Vê como aprender isso pode salvar sua vida? Entende?

-Eu entendo.

-Ótimo. Agora, não se preocupe se não for bem no início. Eu mesmo demorei dois meses para aprender apenas o básico. – Harry sorriu por dentro. Sabia que ele estava mentindo. Ele demorara seis meses para aprender o básico. – Nós temos mais ou menos esse tempo também. – então era isso: Guilherme estava mentindo para não desmotivá-lo. – Vamos começar. Irei dando instruções à medida que você for tentando, ok??

-Certo. – Harry pegou a própria varinha e se preparou. Só não imaginava que estava diante do maior desafio que já enfrentara até aquele momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas que têm computador. Desculpem a demora centenária (como sempre, aliás), mas... Não, dessa vez não vou sequer me explicar, pq senão ficaria repetitivo, basta dizer que os problemas nunca param... Desculpem a falta de acentuação em algumas palavras desse capítulo, mas é o que o teclado em que escrevi a maior parte não tinha mtos acentos (longa história)... Tentei corrigir, mas talvez tenha passado alguma palavra... Qnto ao cap., sinto mto pelo fim abrupto... Planejava colocar mais umas duas ou três cenas, mas ia ficar mto grande e ia demorar mais meio século, então resolvi parar por aqui enquanto vcs ainda têm paciência de ler (espero que ainda tenham paciência, né??)... Já aviso que o fim da fic se aproxima rapidamente...Talvez mais uns três ou quatro capítulos grandes e epílogo (que aliás, já está escrito!)... A boa notícia é que já tenho tudo planejado, de forma que só o que falta é tempo e disposição para pôr no papel (leiam documento no Word)... De qualquer forma, espero que apreciem o capítulo, comentem e se puderem, esperem pelo desfecho da fic... Acho que não vão se decepcionar... Grato a todos e até a próxima... Fui!


	43. Alcatéia

_**Capítulo 42 – Alcatéia**_

Harry olhou para Guilherme em busca de uma pista do que deveria fazer. Guilherme arrumava um boneco no meio da sala. Harry sequer viu de onde ele saíra. Era um boneco surrado e roto, e marcado de pancadas e feitiços. Depois de arrumá-lo no meio da sala, B.K. se aproximou de Harry e disse:

-Ataque-o.

-Com o que?

-Qualquer azaração que quiser. – disse Guilherme cruzando os braços.

Harry ergueu a varinha e parou para pensar. A sala estava cheia de artefatos que pareciam ser extremamente delicados e suscetíveis a acidentes, por isso um feitiço de dano estava fora de questão. Acabou se decidindo por uma Azaração do Empurrão. Respirou fundo e ergueu a varinha:

-_Expendia_! – o feitiço voou em linha reta, atingindo o boneco em cheio. O boneco foi lançado com força para trás, para no segundo seguinte voltar à posição em que estava, em pé, imóvel. Parecia uma espécie de João-Bobo.

Harry olhou para Guilherme, se perguntando se devia atacar de novo, mas Guilherme balançou a cabeça e lhe estendeu outra varinha. Harry estranhou aquilo e isso deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois Guilherme disse:

-Faça de novo, usando essa varinha. Você verá a diferença.

Harry entregou sua própria varinha e pegou aquela que o amigo lhe estendia. Era estranhamente desconfortável, como se não se encaixasse à sua mão. Aquela sensação lhe incomodava de uma maneira que Harry não acharia possível antes. Ergueu a varinha que não era sua e pronunciou o feitiço:

-_Expendia_! – para a surpresa de Harry, o que aconteceu foi uma onda de choque que o lançou para trás com força, fazendo com que suas costas batessem contra uma delicada mesinha de madeira, estilhaçando-a e a tudo que se encontrava sobre ela. Se levantou com a ajuda de Guilherme e espanou as lascas de madeira e estilhaços da roupa. Estava surpreso por não ter se machucado nenhum pouco com aquilo.

-O que houve? – perguntou Harry.

-Você usou uma varinha que não é a sua. Isso é o que acontece. Eu queria te mostrar o porquê você não deve usar isso a menos que seja uma emergência. – apontou para o boneco e Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que havia uma grande marca nova no boneco, que, aliás, estava pegando fogo – Em compensação, apesar de ter sido o efeito errado, seu feitiço saiu muito mais forte do que normalmente. Isso é por causa da varinha. É uma excelente varinha para feitiços. – Guilherme pegou a varinha que Harry acabara de usar e começou a girá-la entre os dedos, comentando distraidamente. – Sequóia, 28 centímetros, corda de coração de dragão. Excelente para feitiços. Foi por isso que mandei fazer outra idêntica sob encomenda. – Guilherme tirou outra varinha idêntica do bolso e ficou girando-as, cada uma em uma das mãos. – A segunda saiu mais cara do que a primeira. Aqui... – Guilherme tirou mais uma varinha do bolso, a varinha de Harry, e a entregou. – Pode guardar. Não vamos usar mais varinhas hoje.

-Certo. – Harry embolsou a varinha, ligeiramente preocupado com o que estava por vir.

Guilherme arrumou duas poltronas, uma de frente para a outra, ao lado do boneco de treinamento. Estavam bem próximas. Fez um movimento para Harry se sentar em uma e se sentou na outra, relaxadamente. Seus joelhos quase se tocavam de tão próximas que estavam as poltronas de couro escuro.

-Certo, Harry. O problema é o seguinte. O primeiro passo para dominar magia sem varinha é limpar sua mente.

-Entendo.

-Não, não entende. Não apenas momentaneamente como quando usa Legilimência ou Oclumência. Limpar completamente. Você tem que se livrar de tudo. Todos os preconceitos e conceitos em que acredita ou que pensa serem certos. Essa é a pior parte do treinamento e existem duas maneiras de fazer: a primeira é totalmente através de meditação. É lenta e totalmente maçante, e exige um trabalho mental moderado. Você teria que meditar umas 18 horas por dia e dormir o resto do tempo para se preparar para no dia seguinte meditar mais. Mais da metade do tempo do treinamento é gasto só nessa parte. Mas há uma segunda maneira: o problema é que ela é totalmente invasiva. Consiste na invasão mental e na destruição desses conceitos e preconceitos e exige um trabalho mental extremamente alto de ambas as partes.

-Infelizmente, estamos sem tempo para a primeira alternativa, certo? – perguntou Harry vendo onde o garoto queria chegar.

-Certo. – disse Guilherme feliz por ele ter entendido.

-Quer dizer que você tem que invadir minha mente?

-Exato.

-Por quanto tempo?

-O tempo que for necessário.

-Quão longe você vai?

-O quanto for necessário.

-Não há outra opção?

-Não.

-Nenhuma?

-Nenhuma.

Harry sabia que aquilo tinha que ser feito com extremo cuidado. O processo básico de invasão mental era o mesmo utilizado durante a Legilimência e Dumbledore já tinha lhe explicado aquilo: se algo saísse errado, ou estariam ligados pelo resto de suas vidas numa ligação mental mágica ou ambos morreriam. Nenhuma dessas alternativas parecia atraente para Harry.

-Você sabe o que pode acontecer se algo sair errado? – perguntou Harry.

-Sei.

-E tem certeza absoluta que não há outra forma, qualquer que seja? – Guilherme suspirou antes de responder.

-Tenho.

-Entendo. – Dumbledore tinha lhe explicado aquilo também. Numa briga de _legilimentes_, o mais apto em invasão e em defesa mental venceria, isso porque invadir a mente de outro bruxo era algo extremamente complicado. O exemplo que Dumbledore lhe dera tinha sido o seguinte: imagine-se entrando em uma loja de cristais. Têm copos, taças, pratos e vasos para todos os lados e espalhados em enormes prateleiras, deixando apertados corredores por onde se passar. Agora imagine que quando você adentra essa loja, você está vestindo uma pesada armadura de metal, com um enorme escudo e uma espada bastante pesada. Nessa metáfora, a loja de cristais é a mente a ser invadida e a pessoa armada com objetos grandes e pesados é o invasor. Qualquer mínimo erro ou movimento para o lado errado pode causar um desastre, tanto para a mente a ser invadida quanto para o invasor. E muito mais complicado ainda é ter de destruir algo dentro dessa mente. Seria quase como se tivesse que vencer uma luta de espadas na mesma loja cheia de cristais sem quebrar nada. – Certo, se não há outra escolha... o que devo fazer?

-Ok. Eu vou invadir sua mente e fazer o que deve ser feito. Você provavelmente vai perder a noção de tudo, mas não tente me bloquear. Já terei muito trabalho sem você tentando me repelir, entende? Não use Oclumência, não importa o quão exposto ou vulnerável se sinta, certo?

-Certo.

-Você fala isso agora, mas vai se sentir tentado assim que eu entrar. Não tente me repelir, Harry, isso é muito importante. Se Dumbledore lhe explicou o trabalho que eu tenho que fazer, você faz uma idéia do quão complicado é, não preciso de mais um empecilho, entendeu?

-Sim.

-Ok. Apenas recoste na poltrona e tente relaxar.

Harry pousou as costas no encosto e tentou relaxar, como se fosse possível quando sabia que Guilherme ia invadir sua mente e ver tudo lá dentro, memórias, pensamentos, tudo. Até mesmo os detalhes mais íntimos estariam à disposição do garoto. Guilherme permaneceu sentado, mas se debruçou na direção de Harry, colocando as mãos ao redor de sua cabeça, sem, no entanto, toca-la. Os dedos do garoto estavam próximos da têmpora de Harry e ele ouviu o garoto sussurrar de leve:

-_Legilimens_. – Imediatamente Harry sentiu sua barreira mental se erguendo automaticamente. Guilherme que ainda estava na mesma posição, e de olhos fechados, não disse nada, mas mesmo assim Harry se forçou a baixar sua defesa mental. Então ele sentiu a curiosa sensação de ter a mente invadida. Era parecida com a sensação já sua conhecida de quando fazia contato mental com Voldemort através de sonhos, mas ali era diferente. Tinha a impressão de que quando sua mente tocava a de Voldemort, se tornavam uma só, mas não era o caso ali. Sentia como se um invasor adentrasse sua cabeça. Um ser estranho que precisava, e _devia_, ser repelido a todo custo. Tinha que tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Não podia permitir. Quase ergueu sua barreira de Oclumência novamente, mas se segurou. Era apenas tentador demais, mas não podia. Precisava daquilo para enfrentar Voldemort. Mas era apenas insuportável. Quase como uma coceira dentro de sua cabeça, num local onde não conseguia alcançar. Harry se sentia tentado a bater sua cabeça contra o objeto mais próximo apenas para acabar com a aquela sensação, não importava como. Foi então que sentiu algo se estilhaçar dentro dele. Seus olhos se abriram ao máximo, mas nada além de um suspiro escapou de seus lábios entreabertos. Seus olhos lacrimejaram levemente, embaçando sua visão do rosto concentrado de Guilherme. Sentiu que o garoto penetrava cada vez mais fundo. A sensação de exposição atingiu o ápice, era como se Harry estivesse nu andando pelo meio de um bosque ou algo assim, se sentia vulnerável à mais frágil das criaturas ao mais fraco dos homens e então acabou. Harry piscou e olhou para a frente. Guilherme o encarava, mas tinha algo de diferente. Seu rosto parecia diferente. Harry sequer notou que não estava mais usando óculos.

-Já acabou? – perguntou Harry e sua voz soou estranha aos seus próprios ouvidos.

-Sim. – disse Guilherme enxugando o suor da testa. Sua voz tinha uma entonação estranha. Era quase como se nuca tivesse ouvido a voz do garoto antes.

-Foi bem rápido. – disse Harry se mexendo desconfortável: suas roupas o estavam incomodando.

-Não, não foi. Demorei quase três horas para terminar, mas finalmente consegui.

-Três horas?

-Duas horas e meia, pra ser mais exato. Como se sente?

-Estranho para dizer a verdade. – Era verdade. Estava sentindo uma estranha variedade de cheiros que não estavam ali um segundo antes. Da mesma forma, agora estava ouvindo uma sinfonia de sons lá fora que até o segundo anterior não ouvia: podia ouvir o farfalhar das folhas na floresta lá embaixo, assim como o vento balançando as folhas da grama e o piado de dezenas de passarinhos, numa algazarra quase ensurdecedora embora estivessem no segundo andar da casa. O cheiro da terra úmida e dos galhos quebrados e das folhas maceradas atingiu seu nariz como um soco. A parte de dentro de seu nariz ardia com a intensidade dos aromas. O volume dos sons estava ensurdecedor, levando Harry a tapar os ouvidos com as mãos. Encarou Guilherme. O que ele fizera? Mas Guilherme não era mais ele mesmo. Seu rosto estava diferente: a cicatriz que cortava sua bochecha direita na horizontal estava brilhando tão intensamente quanto o sol numa cor perolada, seu rosto tinha uma estranha textura e até mesmo a cor de sua pele estava diferente. Apenas seus olhos estavam iguais. Apenas pareciam mais inteligentes e calmos. E tinham uma esperteza estranha. Mas porque tinham tudo aquilo? Eram apenas olhos...

-O que você fez? – perguntou Harry em pânico.

-Acalme-se, Harry. – disse Guilherme, mas como Harry ainda tapava os ouvidos, teve de fazer leitura labial. Harry olhou à volta e quase desmaiou: à medida que moveu a cabeça, a sala girou como se estivesse tonto; à medida que seus olhos encontravam os objetos da sala, Harry passou a ver cores que nunca havia visto antes e mesmo à distância podia ver a textura de tudo, desde o couro velho de um livro à superfície mecânica e imperfeita de uma pequena máquina sobre uma mesinha. Harry sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, ia vomitar. Sua pele ardia pelo contato com as roupas. Então Harry sentiu algo quente tocar dos dois lados de seu rosto. Uma onda elétrica percorreu seu corpo partindo daquele toque. As duas mãos viraram o rosto de Harry, fazendo-o encarar Guilherme.

-Acalme-se, Harry. – leu Harry nos lábios do amigo. – Apenas acalme-se. Tudo vai ficar bem. Respire fundo e concentre-se em mim. Harry começou a respirar fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração que martelava em seu peito, mas mesmo assim sua mente trabalhava freneticamente. Harry pensava em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, numa velocidade que nunca pensara existir. Tudo o que conseguia era encarar o amigo nos olhos e respirar. Ficou nisso por algum tempo até que sentiu todas aquelas sensações diminuírem lentamente até um nível tolerável. Estava tolerável, mas ainda incomodava de forma singular.

-O que foi que houve? – perguntou Harry, retirando as mãos dos ouvidos. – O que deu errado?

-Nada deu errado, Harry. Eu fiz exatamente o que devia fazer e isso te libertou. Libertou seus poderes.

-Como assim _"libertou"_?

-O processo pelo qual você acaba de passar ajuda a magia a fluir pelo seu corpo com facilidade e isso afeta seus cinco sentidos, tornando-os mais apurados. Você irá ver coisas que nunca viu; ouvir sons que nem imaginava existirem; sentir sensações de que nunca ouviu falar; provar sabores inacreditáveis; e sentir aromas inesquecíveis. Você evoluiu com isso Harry e agora está pronto para usar magia sem varinha, só depende de você.

O que Guilherme lhe dizia fazia todo o sentido, mas ele estava omitindo alguma coisa. Harry tinha certeza, embora não soubesse o porquê, mas aquela certeza estava presente.

-Entendo. E o que mais?

-Como assim? – perguntou Guilherme que parecia já estar esperando aquela pergunta.

-Tem algo mais, não tem?

-Na verdade, sim. Sua percepção de mundo estará diferente daqui para a frente.

-Como assim?

-Não me entenda errado. Você não ficará mais inteligente ou algo assim. Mas sua mente está mais veloz. Seus pensamentos estão mais rápidos, sua capacidade para ver o óbvio e para compreender coisas complexas aumentou. E, da mesma forma, suas reações estão mais rápidas. Você pode perceber algo e reagir muito mais rapidamente do que antes.

-Entendo. – e Harry entendia mesmo. Embora nunca tivesse imaginado aquilo ou pensado ser possível, fazia pleno sentido para Harry. Seus cinco sentidos estavam em um nível superior agora, assim como sua mente que estava mais veloz e lógica do que nunca. – Essas coisas tornam qualquer pessoa um guerreiro melhor, certo?

-Exatamente. – Guilherme parecia satisfeito. – Agora, sei que seus sentidos estão aguçados no momento e isso pode incomodar bastante, mas demorará apenas um ou dois dias até que você se acostume. Até lá, tenho de lhe dizer algumas coisas. Pode ser extremamente perturbador começar a sentir essas sensações intensas de uma hora para a outra, por isso, se não estiver conseguindo conciliar tudo isso, me procure. Pode ser a qualquer hora da noite ou do dia, ok?

-Certo.

-Ótimo. Com o passar do tempo, você vai perceber que pode controlar esses super cinco sentidos que agora possui. Com um pouco de concentração, poderá ignorar cada um deles, tornando os restantes ainda mais aguçados. Isso é recomendável apenas em certas situações. Por exemplo, se você for ser torturado, pode ignorar o tato e não irá sentir dor nenhuma, mas lembre-se de que a dor é um mecanismo de aviso do corpo. Seu corpo ainda sentirá a dor, apenas a sua mente não sentirá, de forma que os danos ao seu corpo em um caso como esse podem ser catastróficos, entende? – Harry concordou com a cabeça, maravilhado com as implicações daquele dom. – Se você estiver em uma perseguição, por exemplo, perseguindo ou fugindo, eu recomendo que ignore seu paladar. Em uma situação de perigo é o sentido menos útil, mas lembre-se que se ignorar o paladar não conseguirá falar ou fazer qualquer som. E assim por diante. A cada sentido que você ignorar descobrirá pontos positivos e negativos, mas à medida que se acostumar com essa nova intensidade sensorial conseguirá controlar cada sentido com perfeição, aguçando ou ignorando cada um em milésimos de segundos.

Harry ainda ouvia a voz do amigo, mas estava concentrado. Estava tentando ignorar a sensação do tato: sua pele ardia devido ao atrito causado pelo contato de suas roupas com sua pele. Num segundo simplesmente parou de sentir. Não sentia mais nada, era quase como se estivesse flutuando no espaço. Nada o tocava. Sequer sentia seu próprio corpo. Devia ser assim que fantasmas se sentiam. E então tudo voltou. Bastou se desconcentrar minimamente e a ardência voltou a dominar sua pele.

-Estava ignorando o sentido do tato, não é? – perguntou Guilherme no que Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, eu me lembro. Foi a primeira coisa que eu tentei também. O atrito entre a pele a as roupas é extremamente incômodo, certo?

-É... quanto tempo irá demorar até que eu me acostume?

-Temo que um ou dois dias, Harry. – Harry não acreditou. Parecia uma eternidade. – Mas venha. Venha apreciar esse dom que você agora possui. – Guilherme ajudou Harry a se levantar e quando suas mãos se tocaram, Harry sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu braço.

-Guilherme... o que é esse choque que eu sinto?

-Choque? Como assim? – ele parecia não entender.

-Quando você me tocou, senti uma energia percorrendo meu braço. Parecia um choque elétrico, vindo de você.

-Ah, isso. O corpo humano produz energia elétrica, Harry. É assim que as sensações são transmitidas por todo o corpo: estímulos nervosos em forma de choques elétricos. O seu corpo sempre sentiu isso. Sempre que você entra em contato físico com alguém você sente isso, mas normalmente é tão fraco que seu cérebro não interpreta, mas agora que você está com uma super-percepção sensorial consegue sentir. Às vezes até mesmo pessoas comuns sentem esses choques quando há um desequilíbrio entre as cargas elétricas de ambas as pessoas e isso causa um pequeno choque que é perceptível. – Harry entendeu. Conhecia a sensação de às vezes tocar em algo metálico ou em outra pessoa e sentir uma carga elétrica percorrendo seu corpo. – Entendeu?

-Sim. Obrigado. – disse Harry, se levantando sem a ajuda do amigo. Aqueles choques não chegavam a doer, mas lhe incomodavam. Guilherme pareceu notar porque disse:

-Se quer um conselho de alguém que já passou pela experiência que você está passando, eu te digo: evite contatos físicos por pelo menos dois dias. Com qualquer pessoa, mas principalmente Hermione.

-Por que principalmente Hermione? – perguntou Harry rispidamente.

-Apenas acredite em mim. Você não ia querer saber, de qualquer forma.

-Certo. – disse Harry de má vontade, ficando de pé. A sala girou ao seu redor por um instante e depois parou. Harry abriu os braços levemente, tentando se equilibrar. Parecia uma criança aprendendo a andar. A sensação era muito esquisita. Harry tinha a impressão de que não conseguia calcular bem as distâncias, o que fazia com que ficasse desequilibrado. Guilherme estava ao seu lado, os braços esticados ao seu redor, sem tocá-lo, para segura-lo caso fosse cair.

-Tente se concentrar em diminuir o poder da sua visão, Harry. Não tudo, ou ficará momentaneamente cego, apenas um pouco para que consiga se estabilizar ao aproximar sua nova visão da antiga.

Harry fez o que o amigo sugeriu. Respirou fundo algumas vezes para se concentrar e tentou diminuir o novo poder de sua vista. Teve a impressão de que a luz do ambiente diminuiu gradativamente, assim como a sua capacidade de enxergar texturas à distância e novas cores. Pareceu a Harry que estava com sua antiga visão, embora ainda não precisasse de seus óculos.

-Consegui. – disse em tom de comemoração.

-Muito bom. Agora vamos até ali olhar aquele vaso. – Guilherme guiou Harry até uma mesinha perto da parede onde havia um vaso de porcelana azul e branco. A pintura parecia feita à mão com extrema delicadeza e cuidado demonstrando que o artista era excepcional. – O que você vê?

-Um vaso. – disse Harry simplesmente, observando cuidadosamente as curvas graciosas do ornamento, assim como os desenhos que se formavam na sua superfície lisa. O vaso era simplesmente perfeito. – Um lindo vaso, na verdade. Foi feito com magia? – perguntou Harry se virando para o amigo.

-Concentre-se no vaso, Harry. – Harry voltou a olhar para o vaso. – E respondendo à sua pergunta: não. Não foi feito com magia. Foi feito artesanalmente na China. Na Dinastia Wing, Ming, ou algo assim. Mas concentre-se no vaso. O que você vê?

Harry encarou o vaso e começou a enxergar pequenas linhas que se espalhavam por toda a extensão da porcelana intocada. À medida que a visão de Harry se aguçava, as linhas iam ganhando destaque e brilhando como uma teia feita de luz.

-Você consegue ver, certo? Você está enxergando magia.

-Mas você disse... – começou Harry ainda encarando as teias de luz, impressionado. Era lindo.

-Isso que você vê é uma magia de restauração. Quando eu era menor eu quebrei esse vaso e meu tio o concertou com o _Feitiço Reparo_. Entende?

-Então eu estou... enxergando magia? – perguntou Harry atônito. Aquilo era surreal.

-Está. E não é só isso que pode fazer agora. – apontou para o boneco em que treinaram feitiços. – Lance um feitiço.

-Com varinha, certo? – perguntou Harry que ainda não sabia como fazer sem usá-la.

-Ah, sim. Com varinha. – concordou Guilherme como se aquilo não houvesse lhe passado pela cabeça. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e disse:

-_Expendia_. – o raio azul disparou da ponta da varinha de Harry e acertou o boneco em cheio. Mas embora tenha parecido um feitiço normal, Harry sentiu-se extremamente estranho. Pôde sentir uma estranha corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o seu corpo, partindo de seus pés, subindo pelas suas pernas, tronco, ombro, braço, se juntando em sua mão e disparando da varinha na forma de feitiço. Era como se cada célula de seu corpo liberasse uma grande energia que ia se juntando até chegar ao seu braço e se transformar no feitiço que ele proferira. Harry olhou para Guilherme à procura de uma feição de entendimento e mesmo sem ter dito nada Harry a encontrou no rosto do amigo, exatamente como Harry sabia que aconteceria.

-Você sentiu, então? – perguntou B.K.

-Eu... senti. O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry que estava sem fôlego.

-Você acaba de sentir a magia percorrendo seu corpo. Isso sempre acontece quando você lança um feitiço, a diferença é que seu corpo nunca conseguiu sentir isso tão claramente quanto agora. É assim que você vai fazer magia sem varinha, Harry. Agora, guarde a varinha e tente reproduzir a sensação que acabou de sentir. – Harry guardou a varinha no bolso e levantou uma mão na direção do boneco, se sentindo completamente idiota. Olhou para Guilherme em dúvida, mas o garoto não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Harry respirou fundo e disse, com a mão apontada para o boneco:

-_Expendia_. – nada aconteceu. Harry sequer sentiu a magia em seu corpo. Se virou para Guilherme e disse: - Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

-Tenho, tudo o que você tem que fazer é se concentrar, Harry. – Guilherme foi em direção ao piano e pegou o buquê de flores brancas que havia ali. – Continue tentando. Eu volto em algumas horas. – E depois disso, Guilherme saiu da sala. Harry ainda pôde ouvi-lo descendo as escadas e saindo para o gramado lá embaixo.

Harry suspirou, resignado. Estava um lindo dia lá fora, ele tinha cinco super-sentidos que nunca usara, e era obrigado a ficar dentro de casa tentando fazer uma coisa que para ele parecia impossível. Talvez em teoria fosse possível, mas na prática a história era outra. Mas não custava tentar mais algumas vezes. De má vontade e ainda se sentindo um idiota ao fazer aquilo, Harry ergueu a mão direita e apontou para o boneco. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Ficou ali, parado, tentando sentir a sensação que sentira antes, tentando encontrar a magia que estava espalhada pelo seu corpo e então sentiu aquilo. Não sabia o que era. Sabia apenas que aquele formigamento estranho estava espalhado por cada centímetro do seu corpo. Tinha a impressão de que se se mexesse aquela sensação se perderia, desapareceria. Abriu a boca e disse:

-Expendia. – toda aquela energia que estava espalhada por seu corpo, de repente, começou a se acumular em sua mão. Harry sentiu sua mão começar a queimar e arder e ficou com medo do que aquilo poderia ser. Quando não estava mais agüentando a dor, gritou: - EXPENDIA!

Harry caiu de joelhos. No último instante a dor o desconcentrou e quando gritou não houve feitiço. Tudo o que sentiu foi aquela energia sendo drenada de seu corpo sem nenhum efeito além da fraqueza que agora sentia. Estava segurando o pulso direito, sentindo a mão formigar levemente ainda. Estava exausto. Decidido a tentar aquilo novamente uma outra hora, Harry se levantou com dificuldade, se apoiando ao batente da janela. Sentiu a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto, convidativa. Talvez um passeio lá fora o ajudasse a se recuperar.

Demorou quase dez minutos para conseguir descer. Teve que fazer várias pausas pela escada devido ao imenso desgaste que sentia. Era como se não dormisse ou comesse há dias. Por fim, conseguiu chegar às escadas de pedra que davam no jardim. Parou, apoiado ao batente das portas duplas, sentindo a brisa e olhando o imenso gramado e o bosque à sua esquerda e sentindo a quente luz do sol sobre sua pele. Já se sentia melhor, mas queria mesmo era se sentar à sombra e descansar um pouco. Finalmente estava livre. Harry ouvia agora a algazarra que os pássaros faziam e sentia os fortes aromas que vinham das árvores próximas. Caminhou em direção ao bosque e adentrou a trilha que se abria por entre as árvores. Os cheiros se tornaram mais fortes e Harry teve que se esforçar um pouco para conseguir diminuir o poder de seu olfato. O cheiro das flores, das folhas maceradas sob seus pés, da seiva das árvores, da terra. O som do vento, do bater de asas dos pássaros e insetos, das folhas sendo sacudidas ou das mesmas caindo no chão, o estalar rítmico de seus próprios passos na trilha coberta de folhas e galhos secos. Olhou para cima e tudo o que viu foi a cobertura das folhas sobre sua cabeça, protegendo-o dos fortes raios do sol, quase como um teto verde criado pela natureza, onde alguns poucos raios de luz conseguiam penetrar, criando desenhos brilhantes na semi-penumbra da trilha. Por fim chegou até uma clareira coberta de flores selvagens e coloridas. Era uma bela visão. As flores balançavam ao vento, lançando seu perfume no ar, numa dança belíssima com as borboletas coloridas.

Harry adentrou a clareira, se embrenhando por entre as flores multicoloridas que chegavam até seus joelhos. Ficou simplesmente passeando ali, sentindo o sol quente e o vento fresco. Foi quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si. Seu instinto básico foi se virar para encarar o que quer que fosse, mas achou que não era uma boa idéia. O modo como a criatura andava, seus passos eram silenciosos e felinos. Passos de um predador. Harry pensou se deveria correr, mas descartou logo essa possibilidade, não tinha energia suficiente para ganhar no quesito velocidade. Estava com sua varinha no bolso, mas não achou que conseguiria lançar um feitiço poderoso o suficiente para derrotar o animal, isso, supondo que conseguisse sacar a varinha. Ouviu o animal se aproximar silenciosamente. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar: se havia uma boa hora para lançar um feitiço sem varinha, a hora era aquela. Pelo som, conseguiu contar quatro patas amassando a grama lentamente e se dirigindo na sua direção. Estava perto. Harry sentia o suor frio escorrer pelo pescoço. Respirou fundo e se virou.

Todos os acontecimentos a seguir se passaram em uma velocidade assustadora: Harry localizou o animal a poucos metros de distância, estava abaixado e pronto para saltar em cima do garoto. Assim que o animal viu que Harry o notara, começou a rosnar baixo, mostrando os dentes pequenos e pontiagudos, eriçando o pêlo das costas, a baba pegajosa escorrendo da boca entreaberta. O lobo saltou pra cima de Harry, a boca escancarada, os dentes ameaçadores se aproximando perigosamente. Harry simplesmente congelou. Não conseguiria pegar a varinha antes dos dentes do animal se enterrarem em sua garganta.

E então, quando a boca do animal estava a centímetros de seu rosto e Harry já sentia o hálito pobre do lobo, uma mão surgiu do nada e agarrou o lobo pelo pescoço, impedindo que chegasse a Harry. Harry sequer precisou olhar para saber a quem pertencia aquela mão. O anel dourado com a pedra vermelha e as letras _B.K._ brilhava num dos dedos que apertava a garganta do bicho.

Guilherme segurou o lobo pelo pescoço, apertando fortemente e depois o jogou para trás com uma facilidade absurda. O animal caiu no meio das flores e rolou em meio a ganidos de dor. Por fim se levantou, se preparando para atacar e foi quando viu Guilherme. Tudo que o garoto disse ao animal foi:

-Ele está comigo. Se atacá-lo de novo, terei que matá-lo. – Não houve discussão, o animal deu as costas e correu bosque adentro. Guilherme se virou para Harry: - Você demorou mais do que eu esperava.

Harry não se surpreendeu, apenas sorriu fracamente. Guilherme sabia que ele viria e por isso o esperara. Harry sabia que Guilherme saberia que ele viria e que o esperaria. Guilherme certamente sabia que Harry saberia que ele sabia que ele viria, de forma que o esperara e assim por diante.

-Vamos indo? – perguntou B.K. – Tenho que levar essas flores a um túmulo. – disse apontando para o buquê que trazia.

-Vamos sim. – e começaram a caminhar em direção ao bosque. Na exata direção para onde o lobo que o atacara correra. Ao entrar na trilha novamente, Harry pôde sentir mais do que viu os olhos o cercarem. Ouvia os passos leves e silenciosos de predadores à sua volta, cercando-os. E foi então que lhe ocorreu: _Guilherme era um animago e seu animal era um lobo_. Olhou para Guilherme que lhe sorriu tranquilamente na trilha mal-iluminada. Então Harry soube: haviam adentrado uma alcatéia. E estavam se dirigindo para a toca do lobo, literalmente.

* * *

**N/A:** Já tava na hora né?? Enfim, espero que aproveitem esse cap... É razoavelmente longo e tem coisas muito importantes. Cap novo sabe-se-lá-quando. See you later, folks. I'm gone.


	44. Helena

_**Capítulo 43 – Helena**_

Harry estava se forçando a andar ao lado do amigo. Seus braços pareciam feitos de chumbo e suas pernas de gelatina. A idéia de estar cercado por dezenas de lobos ferozes e provavelmente famintos não lhe agradava nem um pouco, para dizer o mínimo.

O caminho pareceu muito mais longo para Harry do que realmente era. A trilha fechada e a constante agressividade que os cercava não ajudavam em nada. Mas Harry e Guilherme finalmente emergiram em uma clareira gramada, cercada por árvores escuras e perigosas. Harry pressentia o perigo vindo de cada sombra naquele lugar. Não eram bem-vindos, e sabiam disso.

Ao fundo da clareira, havia uma grande fenda no paredão de rochas cinzentas, que parecia ser a entrada de uma caverna, e ali, no meio exato da clareira havia uma grande pedra na vertical. Guilherme se aproximou respeitosamente da pedra e Harry o seguiu, compreendendo que aquela era a lápide a qual o amigo se referia. Haviam algumas palavras gravadas em baixo relevo na pedra cinzenta: HELENA - A MORTE É APENAS UM TROFÉU PARA QUEM TEVE CORAGEM DE VIVER.

Guilherme depositou as flores que trazia de forma respeitosa, se ajoelhando e permanecendo naquela posição. Harry ficou parado ao lado do amigo apenas observando, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Os minutos se alongaram interminavelmente, mas Guilherme não se moveu da posição em que estava. Harry ficou em silêncio deixando o amigo se concentrar no que achou que fosse uma oração silenciosa. Apenas aproveitou o toque fresco da brisa sobre seu rosto, o calor do sol sobre sua pele, o aroma emanado das flores silvestres que enfeitavam o túmulo de pedra.

Pelo fato de estar divagando sobre a natureza ao seu redor, utilizando seus novos sentidos super-aguçados, Harry notou quase instantaneamente quando um vulto baixo e peludo emergiu da fenda na parede rochosa, caminhando na direção deles. O vulto, como Harry logo notou, era um lobo cinzento com uma feia cicatriz em forma de meia-lua abaixo de um dos olhos. À medida que se aproximava deles, caminhando pela clareira, ainda mais lobos se juntaram ao primeiro, como um macabro séqüito de feras famintas. À medida que se aproximaram, Harry deu um passo para trás instintivamente. Aquele sutil e quase imperceptível movimento pareceu despertar Guilherme que virou a cabeça na sua direção. Sua expressão estava impassível, como sempre, mas seus olhos tinham um quê de alerta. Levantou uma das mãos que estavam pousadas pacificamente nas coxas dobradas e fez um movimento silencioso para Harry se ajoelhar perante o túmulo também. Ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava, Harry pôde sentir um dedo invasor penetrar timidamente em sua mente, mas sendo repelido pela impenetrável barreira mental que ergueu de imediato, por instinto. Ao ver o olhar de Guilherme, percebeu que ele é que estava tentando fazer contato mental e baixou, relutante, a parede mental que protegia sua mente. A voz de Guilherme soou calma e inalteradamente cristalina:

-Apenas fique calmo e em silêncio, Harry, e mantenha a mente aberta dessa forma que você irá presenciar algo inesquecível! – o garoto se virou para a frente, olhando para o túmulo e, mais adiante, para as centenas de animais que se aproximavam liderados pelo lobo marcado pela cicatriz.

Poucas horas depois, voltando para a casa de Guilherme, acompanhado pelo amigo, Harry continuava pensando em tudo que acontecera na clareira. Harry nunca se conectara mentalmente a tantas outras criaturas vivas ao mesmo tempo, mas ao manter a mente aberta, como Guilherme lhe dissera para fazer, pôde sentir as mentes animalescas de todas as centenas de lobos que se posicionaram ao seu redor e ao redor de Guilherme e do túmulo. A grande maioria dos animais tinha pensamentos simples, quase nada mais que instintos. Podia sentir a intenção de todos os animais à sua volta.

Assim que Harry percebeu a utilidade daquele poder, se perguntou o motivo de as pessoas não o utilizarem com freqüência, mas a resposta lhe ocorreu no segundo seguinte: se sentia extremamente exposto com sua mente tão aberta e sem defesas. Tinha certeza absoluta que se algum bruxo quisesse invadir sua mente naquele instante não só não teria dificuldade nenhuma como provavelmente poderia ler seus pensamentos com a clareza e facilidade com que se lê um livro aberto. Aquele era o poder daquela técnica e também sua fraqueza, pensou Harry a caminho da casa de Guilherme.

Ao chegarem à porta da frente, Harry e Guilherme se sentaram em silêncio nos degraus de pedra que levavam à mansão. Harry apenas se apoiou na pedra quente e fechou os olhos relaxando.

-O que aconteceu lá, Harry, deve ficar em segredo. – disse Guilherme.

-Eu sei. – concordou Harry.

-Ótimo. – disse Guilherme, aparentemente contente por aquilo ter sido esclarecido.

Ficarem ambos em um silêncio confortável, apenas sentindo o calor do sol sobre suas peles, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

O tempo foi passando e o silêncio perdurou entre eles. Guilherme também estava apoiado contra a parede de pedra da mansão, de olhos fechados, sentindo a brisa fresca se sobrepondo à quente luz solar. Harry observou o amigo, que parecia cochilar tranquilamente. A cicatriz branco-perolada em sua bochecha brilhou levemente na claridade. Harry voltou a olhar para as árvores não muito distantes, sentindo o perfume que empesteava a brisa e ouvindo o leve arrulhar dos pardais e andorinhas.

Harry nunca soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou. Achou até mesmo que chegou a cochilar por alguns minutos à luz do sol. Acordou com o ruído de conversas se aproximando. Achou que as pessoas estariam falando a poucos metros dele, mas quando abriu os olhos tudo o que pôde ver foi a sombra indistinta dos amigos se aproximando pelo caminho ao longe. Olhou para o lado e Guilherme estava acordado, observando o céu do meio dia.

-Acho que podemos jogar uma partida de Quadribol depois do almoço. O que me diz, Harry? – comentou ele, casualmente.

Harry olhou para o céu antes de responder. Havia nuvens escuras no horizonte, aparentemente vindo em sua direção. Apontou para elas com a cabeça e disse:

-Parece que vai chover...

-Sim. – concordou Guilherme. – Mas não antes do final da tarde. Podemos jogar um pouco antes de ficarmos ensopados. Que tal?

-Parece ótimo. – concordou Harry sorrindo, mais animado. Se espreguiçou, fazendo suas costas e as juntas de seus braços estalarem.

Logo os amigos se aproximaram, acenando. Harry acenou de volta, percebendo o quão contentes eles pareciam. Estavam queimados de sol e o tempo na piscina parecia ter lhes feito bem. Ostentavam sorrisos enormes.

-Olá pessoal. – cumprimentou Guilherme se levantando e acenando.

Todos chegaram, conversando alto e rindo. A alegria se tornou contagiante para Harry, que acabou rindo junto e participando das conversas, embora ainda preguiçosamente sentado nos degraus de pedra. Foi então que Harry notou que havia um outro garoto entre os amigos.

-Deixe eu te apresentar, Harry. Esse é meu irmão mais novo: Danny. – disse Susan se aproximando com um garoto um pouco mais baixo, mas muito parecido com ela: cabelos negros curtos e espetados, olhos muito azuis e penetrantes e bochechas permanentemente coradas. – Danny, este é Harry.

-Oi, como vai? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando e apertando sua mão.

-Oi, prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse Harry, apertando a mão do garoto. Teve uma estranha sensação ao tocar a mão do garoto. Algo no seu interior se contraiu de forma desagradável, como um mau pressentimento pairando sobre o garoto como uma nuvem negra. Já não estava mais sorrindo.

Os amigos ficaram reunidos ali perto, conversando descontraída e animadamente. Apenas Harry ficara ali nas escadas, sentado, isolado. Observava os movimentos de Danny. Sentia que algo muito, muito ruim cercava o garoto. Não sabia como sabia, mas sabia. Observou como o mais novo gesticulava à medida que falava, como lançava olhares disfarçados para Gina, como corava quando a atenção dos mais velhos se concentrava nele. Foi então que viu algo: seu olhar atento perscrutava o garoto a tal ponto que conseguiu enxergar vários pontos fracos, aberturas, por assim dizer, na guarda do garoto. Entendeu que ele não era treinado. Nunca fora. Provavelmente nunca seria. Não era um guerreiro. Voltou seu olhar para os amigos que se espalhavam ao redor. Seu olhar primeiro caiu sobre Killua. Um receio inesperado cresceu ao observá-lo: seus movimentos eram perfeitamente calculados, não fazia movimentos ou gestos desnecessários; não havia uma só abertura em sua guarda. Era como se ele estivesse o tempo inteiro pronto para um ataque surpresa. Supôs que levara anos para se tornar aquilo. Um guerreiro a se temer.

Seu olhar em seguida passou para Rony. O garoto continuava o mesmo magricela alto e desengonçado que sempre fora, mas o olhar aprofundado de Harry agora captava que ele também mantinha a guarda quase o tempo inteiro. Conseguiu captar uma ou outra abertura, mas à medida que se movia, o ruivo as cobria e defendia e, dessa forma, fazia surgir uma ou outra nova abertura. Era um ciclo e Harry achou estranhamente interessante observar aquilo. Também notou que o melhor amigo tinha um estranho tique nervoso, um gesto involuntário, em que batia os dedos de leve no bolso de trás da calça e foi então que Harry percebeu que ele estava checando se a varinha ainda estava no bolso, pronta para ser sacada se necessário. Passou os olhos para Hermione e Gina e percebeu que embora mais discretas e com pequenas diferenças, elas também faziam o mesmo. Cobriam suas fraquezas, expondo novas aberturas e assim por diante, sempre checando as varinhas. Será que aqueles gestos compulsivos eram resultado de sua convivência com ele próprio? Será que o fato de sempre estarem ajudando o grande Harry Potter a sobreviver havia lhes influenciado e ensinado a sempre estar preparados para um ataque surpresa?

Seu olhar divagou e parou, por fim, em Guilherme. Assim como Killua, não havia aberturas em sua guarda. Não havia gasto de energia com movimentos desnecessários. Ele estava ali, simplesmente parado, ouvindo atentamente a conversa e adicionando comentários eventualmente. Não estava interagindo exatamente com os outros, era quase um espectador com uma leve voz no grupo, nada mais que um sussurro. Passaria despercebido em meio a uma multidão. Harry sentiu um calafrio ao observar isso. Era como observar uma árvore secando, morrendo. A vida se esvaía, simplesmente passava sem ser aproveitada. Guilherme era um guerreiro formidável, sim. Isso era indiscutível, mas era invisível. Negativamente invisível. E o pior era que Harry estava se tornando ele. Sabia disso. Estava a cada dia que passava se tornando mais parecido com ele. Estava obtendo a gigantesca habilidade que o garoto possuía e talvez isso fizesse a diferença nesta guerra. Mas será que ao chegar ao final, não estaria morto, de uma forma ou de outra? Será que ao final da guerra, não estaria morto, independente de seu corpo estar ou não vivo? Será que seria algo mais do que uma casca vazia?

Harry subiu ao céu, sentindo o conhecido sentimento de liberdade. O vento frio batendo em seu rosto o animou mais do que qualquer coisa naquele dia, embora as nuvens escuras se aproximassem visivelmente. Deu uma grande volta pelo campo verdejante onde jogariam Quadribol, observando os amigos pelo canto dos olhos. Todos estavam pousados em terra firme, para decidir os times e tudo o mais, mas Harry simplesmente não podia aguentar mais um só segundo sem a liberdade que sua Firebolt lhe proporcionava. Depois de alguns minutos de alegria pura, e não sem uma pontada no peito, Harry pousou ao lado dos amigos.

-Bem, agora que _todos_ estão aqui... – brincou Guilherme e todos riram, incluindo Harry. – Vamos escolher os times. Serei o capitão de um se não se importam. – colocou sua vassoura no ombro, uma lindíssima _Nimbus 2005_, modelo novíssimo. – Quem será do outro? – Killua deu um passou à frente antes que qualquer outro pudesse falar.

-Vou acabar com você, B.K. – e sorriu tranquilamente.

-Veremos. Deixo inclusive que escolha primeiro. – disse se referindo aos jogadores sem time.

-Ótimo. Escolho a Susan. – disse Killua, cruzando os braços. A garota passou por Guilherme e se postou atrás de seu capitão, a vassoura idêntica a do namorado apoiada no ombro.

-Harry. – escolheu B.K. e Harry se uniu a ele.

-Danny. – Killua deu um sorriso cruel, como si tivesse acabado de fazer algo muito esperto e malvado ao mesmo tempo. Guilherme não pareceu contente quando Danny se postou atrás de Susan, sorrindo.

-Gina. – foi a vez de Guilherme sorrir.

-Hermione. – chamou Killua.

-E por fim o Rony vem para o nosso time. – anunciou Guilherme. – Como temos pouca gente, acho melhor soltarmos apenas um dos balaços, que tal? Assim fazemos um batedor, dois artilheiros e um goleiro por time. O que acham?

-Concordo. – disse Killua, o capitão do outro time. – Em 5 minutos?

-Ok. – disse Guilherme e se afastou para um dos lados do campo com seu time. – Hum, deixem-me ver... Rony, você obviamente será o goleiro. Acho que esta posição lhe é familiar, não?

-Claro – concordou o ruivo. – Nada vai passar por mim!

-Não tenha tanta certeza. No time de Quadribol da nossa escola aqui, eu e Killua éramos os segundos melhores artilheiros, só perdendo para a_ Dupla de Ouro_: Susan e seu irmão, Danny. Separadamente são bons, mas juntos são inacreditáveis. Tome cuidado. Harry, desculpe, mas vou te pedir para ser o batedor. Como não teremos apanhador e eu e Gina somos bons artilheiros, não sobram muitas opções. Você se importa?

-Não, não mesmo. Vai ser divertido tentar outra posição. – disse, de bom grado. Se lembrava claramente de seu teste para apanhador no primeiro ano, com Olívio Wood, e ouvira que se não fosse tão bom apanhador, poderia tentar uma vaga de batedor.

- Muito bom. Gina, tome cuidado com Killua. Tenho quase certeza de que será o batedor deles. Harry, tente mirar nos artilheiros deles, ok? Vamos lá!

Foi uma experiência completamente nova. Principalmente porque Harry sempre tinha de estar concentrado única e exclusivamente no pomo, e no máximo na narração do jogo. Qualquer detalhe além destes o distraiam. Dessa vez, no entanto, teve que se concentrar em todos os jogadores em campo, procurar o único balaço que estavam usando, proteger seus companheiros enquanto eles cumpriam suas funções, que eram marcar pontos e defender o gol, além de, é claro, carregar um grosso bastão, que depois de um tempo começou a ficar realmente mais pesado.

Estavam jogando em uma colina não muito longe do vilarejo de Guilherme. Era uma campina cercada por feitiços de proteção, pelo que disseram, em que era totalmente seguro jogar Quadribol, pois as bolas não podiam fugir do perímetro e nenhum trouxa podia ver o que estava acontecendo ali dentro.

Harry realmente percebeu que Susan e Danny faziam uma dupla espetacular. Seus movimentos eram completamente sincronizados e com um olhar de um para o outro, mudavam totalmente de atitude e estratégia. Killua era um batedor razoável, mas ficou claro que não era sua primeira opção de posição, assim como Harry. Guilherme e Gina estavam se esforçando muito para conseguir alcançar a _Dupla de Ouro_ e estavam indo razoavelmente bem. Sem duvida o diferencial eram os goleiros, Rony e Hermione, que equilibravam a partida – Rony por ser bom, e Hermione por ser tão drasticamente ruim.

A partir de determinado momento, uma tórrida chuva de verão começou a cair pesadamente, não deixando outra opção além de encerrar a partida. O time de Killua acabou vencendo por uma margem de apenas 40 pontos.

Todos pousaram na grama encharcada, espirrando lama e água para todos os lados. Harry que estava concentrado na sensação da chuva batendo contra sua pele, acabou batendo no chão com mais força do que deveria e escorregou, caindo de costas da lama. Abriu os olhos, olhando para o céu cinzento e pesado e sentindo as gotas baterem contra seu rosto, molhando seu corpo inteiro. A sensação de prazer, liberdade, era simplesmente inacreditável.

-Venha, Harry. Vamos embora. – chamou a voz de Hermione aos seus pés. Ele ergueu a cabeça e ela lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Ele podia ver os amigos pelo canto dos olhos não muito distantes dali. Viu um movimento, como se alguém tivesse dado um passo a frente. Percebeu tudo isso enquanto ainda encarava Hermione, que estava com o cabelo preso e pingava de tão molhada que estava. Seu rosto marcado pelas gotas de chuva, sorria para ele. Estendeu a própria mão e pegou a dela. Instantaneamente sentiu seu corpo se contrair, uma sensação de puro êxtase inundou sua mente com uma força inacreditável. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu seu corpo inteiro numa potência que Harry nunca tinha sentido antes. Essas incríveis sensações não duraram mais que alguns segundos, e quando finalmente passaram, Harry percebeu que estava novamente caído no chão, Hermione o olhando, meio preocupada, e alguns de seus músculos ainda se contraiam prazerosamente numa velocidade cada vez menor. Sabia que sensação era aquela e tinha a impressão de que se tocasse Hermione novamente, a sentiria de novo. Se sentindo ligeiramente tentado, Harry se sentou e sorriu para a garota, meio envergonhado. Balançou a cabeça e ficou de pé, puxando a roupa molhada que grudava em seu corpo.

-Você está bem? – perguntou ela, o encarando.

-Ótimo. Podemos ir?

Quando finalmente se juntaram ao resto do grupo, Guilherme se aproximou de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Eu disse para não tocar nela, não disse? – e sem esperar por resposta, se afastou.

Harry decidiu que dali por diante, no que se referisse a estes novos poderes, sempre seguiria os conselhos do garoto.

Chegando em seu quarto, não muito depois, tiritando de frio graças a chuva e a lama que encharcaram suas roupas e gelaram seu corpo, Harry decidiu-se por tomar um banho quente antes do jantar. Começou a se despir no quarto, jogando a roupa suja e encharcada no chão quando seus olhos bateram no enorme espelho que preenchia a parte de dentro do armário. Simplesmente começou a observar a si mesmo. Não tinha notado os resultados físicos de seu treinamento até aquele momento. Estava magro, bronzeado e mais forte do que se lembrava. Também se movia menos do que imaginava, quase como se estivesse imitando Guilherme e Killua na economia de movimentos desnecessários. Analisou seu próprio corpo com a ajuda do espelho, melhorando sua visão, tentando encontrar pontos fracos em si mesmo, ou então analisando sua própria pele de perto para saber a textura. Harry sorriu ao terminar de se despir: aquilo tudo era muito interessante. Aqueles novos poderes eram demais. Foi tomar banho para aquecer seu corpo gelado e limpa-lo de toda aquela lama.

Harry se arrumou mais rápido do que esperava. Estava pronto poucos minutos depois de sair do banho. Foi por isso que, querendo se entreter com algo, saiu de seu quarto e se dirigiu para o final do corredor, onde ficava o quarto de Guilherme. Ainda não visitara o verdadeiro quarto do amigo, que era o quarto onde ele crescera, ali, naquela casa. Bateu na porta que vira Guilherme adentrar mais cedo naquele dia. Como não houve resposta, bateu novamente e entrou.

Era um quarto muito mais cheio de coisas e decorado do que aquele que Harry estava usando, sem falar que era muito maior também. Logo ao lado da porta estavam umas quatro ou cinco prateleiras cheias de livros, cadernos, pesos de papel, pequenas estátuas de decoração, e alguns objetos que Harry sequer reconheceu, provavelmente objetos mágicos. Logo ao lado das prateleiras, havia um armário idêntico ao que Harry possuía em seu quarto. Inclusive, de uma porta ligeiramente aberta (aquela mesma porta que no quarto de Harry levava a um banheiro) vinha o som de um chuveiro ligado. Na parede oposta à porta havia uma cama gêmea aquela que Harry possuía no quarto vizinho, a diferença era na parede sobre a cama, que naquele caso estava simplesmente cheia de armas medievais, de espadas a machados de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Na parede oposta ao armário, ou seja, na parede a direita de Harry, que acabara de entrar no quarto, havia uma gigantesca coleção de vassouras de corrida: todas presas na horizontal, dentro de cúpulas de vidro onde havia uma plaquinha de bronze com as informações sobre a vassoura em questão. No restante do quarto, haviam tapetes extremamente felpudos e algumas poltronas postadas frente a janela que era a única coisa que interrompia a parede de vassouras, bem no centro, além de um baú aos pés da cama. Harry entrou e ficou observando aquela coleção incrível que deveria ter custado uma fortuna para ser montada.

Foi então que notou um único quadro pendurado na parede da porta de entrada. Era simplesmente belíssimo. Parecia ter sido pintado especialmente para Guilherme, pois a criatura na imagem se parecia estranhamente com o rapaz. Os mesmos cabelos negros, o mesmo tipo físico. Era meio hipnotizante. Obviamente fora pintado antes de o garoto ser capturado e torturado, pois não haviam cicatrizes em seu corpo. A imagem retratava um anjo, mas Harry não tinha dúvidas de que o artista se inspirara em Guilherme: a imagem se concentrava única e exclusivamente no anjo, que parecia ser dividido ao meio. O lado direito da imagem era mais deprimente: a asa esquerda do anjo era feita de penas negras e longas; o anel na mão esquerda possuía um brilho vermelho; e o pior era que seu olho esquerdo derramava uma única lagrima que deixou um rastro de sangue por seu rosto. Já o lado esquerdo da imagem era mais belo, pacífico: a asa direita do anjo era de belas penas brancas e longas; o anel na mão direita possuía um brilho puramente azul; e o seu olho direito derramava uma única lágrima branca. Seus braços se cruzavam sobre o peito e a ponta interior de suas asas quase se tocavam na altura da cintura, já que estavam meio fechadas em um gesto estranhamente protetor.

Harry tocou de leve a moldura dourada até que seus dedos rasparam a plaquinha de cobre na base da pintura, onde estava escrito: _"O Anjo Protetor: Guilherme/B.K."_.

Harry finalmente se afastou relutante do quadro, voltando sua atenção contra sua vontade, por incrível que pareça, para a coleção de vassouras do amigo. Caminhou pelo quarto observando-as em suas cúpulas, intocadas, até que chegou ao fim da coleção e dali sua atenção foi atraída para o baú aberto aos pés da cama de Guilherme. Não queria mexer ainda mais nas coisas do amigo, mas algo ali dentro chamou sua atenção: uma esfera de vidro branco, meio empoeirada. Lançando um olhar para a porta do banheiro de onde ainda vinha o som do chuveiro ligado, Harry pegou a bola de vidro branco e a ergueu para olhá-la contra a luz. Parecia uma bola de cristal branco-leitosa. Impossível de ver se havia algo dentro. Mas aquela cor, e peso lhe lembravam alguma coisa. E então, com um estalo, Harry se lembrou: A Sala das Profecias do Ministério. Aquela era uma das esferas onde se guardavam profecias. Mas o que Guilherme estava fazendo com aquilo? Ele roubara do Ministério? Era uma profecia sobre ele? O que será que dizia?

Harry estava se remoendo de vontade de saber, mas não sabia se deveria. Primeiro porque Guilherme poderia sair do banho a qualquer minuto; e segundo porque Harry não sabia como abrir a esfera sem quebrá-la e tinha certeza que quebrá-la não era uma boa ideia.

Por fim, pegou a varinha e hesitou antes de tocar na esfera com ela, mas quando o fez não se arrependeu: a esfera flutuou até o chão e assim que pousou, se abriu, liberando um vulto translúcido. A imagem a sua frente era a de um velho extremamente magro. Possuía barbas cinzentas sujas, e o rosto maltratado pelo tempo, coberto de rugas e marcas da idade. Seus lábios eras finos e ressecados e ele não parecia ter muitos dentes na boca. Mas o pior mesmo eram seus olhos, ou melhor, a falta deles: inicialmente estava com as pálpebras fechadas, mas quando começou a falar, as abriu e mostrou o espaço vazio e negro onde deveriam estar seus olhos, mas onde não havia nada. Começou a discursar de forma monótona e automática, como se as informações que proferia não tivessem a mínima importância para a mais simples e frágil das criaturas. Sua voz era rouca e asmática e se parecia com os sons emitidos por um animal agonizante, à beira da morte.

_-A última batalha se aproxima. Sangue será derramado nas areias do tempo. Lâminas irão se cruzar em uma batalha sem raça, sem cultura, sem origens. O Cavaleiro Negro irá perder seu mundo. Ao mesmo tempo, a fortaleza triunfará sobre os servos do Mal. O Cavaleiro Negro cumprirá a missão que recebeu quando veio ao mundo. A Criatura Sem Nome brandirá sua espada contra seu pior inimigo e este cairá perante sua lâmina. Uma nova cicatriz marcará o início do fim. O Maior de Todos dará uma chance sem volta ao Escolhido, mas isso lhe custará a vida. A Arma Sagrada mudará de mãos e quando ninguém a empunhar, o fim chegará. Vidas se perderão, mas a vitória surgirá do sangue derramado. Quando o fim chegar, o Cavaleiro Negro e o Homem da Cicatriz se encontrarão frente ao Anjo Protetor e à Virgem Que Chora e nesse momento as lágrimas do céu purificarão o mundo, trazendo novamente a Paz_. - o vulto translúcido do velho sem olhos voltou a se recolher à esfera, desaparecendo sem deixar rastro.

Neste momento, Harry ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e pode ouvir uma movimentação vinda do banheiro, pegou a esfera com pressa e a colocou no lugar onde a havia encontrado. Quando Guilherme finalmente saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos, parou perto da cama, se aproximou do baú e o fechou com um estalo. O quarto estava vazio.

O jantar daquela noite transcorria tranquilamente. Todos estavam mortos de fome graças ao Quadribol e por isso devoravam a refeição com avidez, mas ao mesmo tempo se permitiam rir e brincar uns com os outros, pelo menos até a coruja chegar.

Todos riam de uma piada suja que Rony contava, quando uma coruja cinzenta desconhecida entrou voando velozmente pela porta que dava para o hall da casa e esvoaçou até pousar no encosto da cadeira de Guilherme. O riso morreu na garganta de todos com a velocidade de uma vela se apagando. O garoto pousou os talheres e pegou o pergaminho preso à pata que a coruja estendia. Acariciou a coruja e a dispensou com um gesto.

Quando Guilherme rompeu o lacre do pergaminho, o desenrolou e leu, a tensão na mesa se tornou palpável. O silêncio predominava. Seu rosto que minutos antes estava sorridente e relaxado agora estava sério e possuía um quê de preocupação. Uma ruga de concentração surgira entre suas sobrancelhas. Por fim, baixou o pergaminho e o pousou na mesa. Segurava um pequeno embrulho que estivera magicamente preso à parte de dentro do pergaminho.

Todos olhavam em expectativa para saber do que se tratava, mas Guilherme permaneceu durante alguns minutos olhando para o prato, como se pensasse em algo muito sério e não acreditasse que até alguns segundos antes estivera tão despreocupado. Seus dedos deslizavam quase sem perceber pelo pequeno embrulho que segurava entre os dedos.

-O que houve? – perguntou Killua, próximo ao melhor amigo. O som de sua voz, embora calma e fria como sempre, soou um tanto alarmada e preocupada para Harry. Era o som da preocupação de pessoas que tentam viver em meio a uma guerra, pensou Harry. Com o som da voz do amigo, Guilherme pareceu acordar e ergueu os olhos para os colegas na mesa. Parecia perdido, sem saber exatamente o que fazer e isso foi o que mais assustou Harry. Por fim, o olhar de B.K. se encontrou com o de Harry e ele soube que algo muito sério acontecera.

-Me deem licença. – disse Guilherme se levantando de sua cadeira, deixando o prato não terminado para trás ao lado do pergaminho aberto. O garoto caminhou pela sala e pousou uma mão gentil em um dos ombros de Harry. – Venha comigo até a biblioteca, ok? – Harry se levantou de imediato, sondando o rosto impassível do amigo atrás de alguma informação. Começava a ficar seriamente preocupado. Antes de sair da sala, Harry lançou um último olhar para os amigos, que o encararam, preocupados. Ao mesmo tempo, Killua se debruçava sobre a mesa e alcançava o pergaminho abandonado. Harry saiu.

Harry se sentia meio insensível, como se estivesse boiando no meio de um estranho vácuo sentimental. Guilherme estava sentado à sua frente numa das poltronas da biblioteca e acabara de lhe dar a notícia. E Harry não sentia nada. Simplesmente não conseguia sentir nada. Sequer sabia se queria sentir algo. Olhava abobado para o amigo que lhe dera a má notícia. Não sabia sequer se considerava aquilo uma má notícia ou não. O silêncio pesado do luto havia se apossado do ambiente. E o choque, de Harry. Não imaginava que aquilo poderia acontecer. Achava que eles seriam deixados em paz se ele não estivesse mais presente. Acreditara piamente nisso. Estava errado.

A carta trouxe a notícia de que houvera um ataque naquela tarde. Os Dursleys haviam sido assassinados. A Marca Negra flutuava sobre a casa. Harry não sabia o que devia sentir. Estava sozinho agora. Completamente só. Embora nunca tivesse gostado dos Dursleys, pelo menos sabia que sempre tivera um lugar para onde voltar, ainda que não fosse bem-vindo. Agora nem isso possuía mais. Não havia mais para onde ou para quem voltar. Estava só no mundo. E mesmo com esses pensamentos a rodopiar pela mente e sufoca-lo, não conseguia sentir tristeza. Não sentia nada. Simplesmente nada.

Harry se levantou e se aproximou da janela, encarando o horizonte lá fora. Não muito tempo antes achou a vista bela. Naquele momento achava a vista solitária. De alguma forma aquela beleza era estonteantemente, aterradoramente solitária. Nunca percebera o quão grande o mundo era e o quão sozinho estava. Achava que por pior que os Dursleys tivessem sido com ele durante toda a sua vida, sempre estariam lá para aceita-lo de volta, ainda que de mau humor e cara fechada.

-Harry... você está bem? – a voz de Guilherme estava ligeiramente preocupada.

-Estou. – respondeu automaticamente. Em seguida se assustou com a tranquilidade e calma que exprimia pela voz. Estava com medo de si mesmo pelo fato de não sentir nem mesmo uma pontinha de tristeza, arrependimento, saudade ou mesmo satisfação ou aceitação. Não sentia nada. E isso era pior do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Escute... – começou o amigo. – Sei que não é fácil passar pelo que você está passando. Eles eram a única família que você tinha e...

-Pare com isso, ok? Você não faz ideia de como estou me sentindo! – disse Harry em voz baixa, ainda olhando para o imenso céu que estava pontilhado de estrelas.

-Então me diga, Harry. Me diga como você está se sentindo. – disse a voz do garoto de algum lugar às suas costas. Harry apenas olhou para fora, conseguindo ver languidamente as luzes do vilarejo morro abaixo. O silêncio perdurou indefinidamente. Guilherme ia esperar que estivesse disposto a falar. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

-Eu apenas... não consigo... sentir.

-Não consegue sentir? – perguntou o amigo, sem entender. Harry deu as costas à janela e encarou o amigo que estava sentado no braço de uma poltrona, olhando em sua direção.

-Não consigo sentir nada. Nenhuma emoção. Nada. – aquilo o estava frustrando absurdamente. Estava começando a ficar com raiva de si mesmo. Como podia ficar tão impassível quando seus únicos parentes estavam mortos? Quando haviam acabado de ser cruelmente assassinados?

-Não consegue sentir nada? Harry, eu acho que... – mas não pôde terminar a frase, pois naquele momento Hermione entrava na sala.

-Harry, eu fiquei sabendo e... – parou vendo que interrompera uma conversa. – Desculpem, eu... Volto depois. – e saiu antes que Harry pudesse impedi-la.

O silêncio novamente se estabeleceu. Guilherme pareceu esquecer o que ia dizer, pois apenas encarou a caixinha que segurava firmemente e que viera com o pergaminho. Terminou se levantando e a colocando no bolso.

-A situação está pior do que eu pensava. – recomeçou B.K. – Embora você tenha saído da vida deles, em teoria permanentemente, não os deixamos desprotegidos, Harry. – o garoto se aproximou da janela e olhou para fora, suspirando. – Dois aurores morreram do lado de fora do número quatro esta tarde. Serão dois a menos que lutarão ao nosso lado quando a batalha final chegar. Dois homens bons. Dois homens de família. E mais duas famílias destruídas pela ambição de Voldemort!

Um trovão soou ao longe, riscando o céu da noite com o azul brilhante que anuncia a chuva. As pesadas nuvens da tarde voltaram com força total, derramando um véu cinzento sobre a vista que se estendia à frente de ambos. Harry encarava o perfil do amigo em silêncio. Não consegui vê-lo muito bem na penumbra da sala e na escuridão que chegava do outro lado da janela.

-Eu não queria começar este assunto num momento como este, Harry. Mas isto tem que parar. Temos que pará-lo. Não importa o que tenhamos de fazer. Se depender de mim, Voldemort vai cair. – Guilherme se virou para Harry e o garoto achou que nunca tinha visto o amigo tão sério antes. – E, sinto muito ter de lhe dizer isso, Harry, mas você não está pronto. Embora você seja esforçado e seja um ótimo guerreiro, você ainda não é o bom o suficiente para pará-lo.

Harry sentiu o estômago despencar e gelar, fazendo um arrepio desagradável de desapontamento e medo subir pela coluna. Temia aquelas palavras há muito tempo.

-Se eu não sou bom o suficiente, o que devemos fazer?

-Sinceramente, eu só consigo pensar em uma possibilidade e você não vai gostar... – ele voltou a olhar para fora, sentindo gotículas de chuva batendo contra seu rosto graças ao vento que rugia fora da janela. Seus dedos apertaram o batente de madeira da janela com força, transformando suas juntas em manchas brancas em meios à escuridão de sua pele. – E, para falar a verdade, nem eu gosto, mas não sei que outra coisa podemos fazer.

-O que é? – perguntou Harry, a esperança renascendo em seu peito, embora timidamente.

-Um lugar que eu conheço que pode ajudar. O tempo lá passa diferente: você terá mais tempo para melhorar suas habilidades. Mas se queremos ver uma melhora significativa teremos que ir para lá o mais cedo possível. Quanto antes melhor.

-Quando você quer ir? – perguntou Harry, sem pensar, esperançoso com a possibilidade de haver um jeito de acabar com a guerra.

-Ao nascer do sol, suponho.

-Você quer dizer... amanhã? Por quanto tempo você acha que vai ser preciso ficar lá?

-Me dê até o final das férias, Harry. Temos um pouco mais de um mês antes de primeiro de setembro. Me esforçarei ao máximo para que esse tempo seja suficiente, mas também vai depender de você.

-Como assim?

-Quero que você se concentre. Nada de distrações, cartas ou visitas. Apenas treinamento, pelo tempo que seu corpo agüentar. – vendo que Harry tinha dúvidas, complementou – Sinto muito ter que exigir isso de você, Harry. Mas é nossa última esperança. Minha última esperança. Não tenho mais cartas na manga.

-Está bem. Eu concordo em me dedicar completamente por esse tempo. Espero que seja suficiente.

-Eu também espero. – disse Guilherme. – Se prepare, nos vemos ao nascer do sol. – E saiu da biblioteca, aparentemente para fazer os preparativos para a viagem.

Harry assumiu o lugar que o amigo ocupara em frente à janela. Logo depois sentiu o perfume de Hermione se infiltrar na sala e a mão quente e carinhosa da garota sobre seu ombro. Ela o virou e o abraçou silenciosamente.

Harry apenas sentiu o aconchego dos braços da moça, o perfume dela e dos cabelos ainda meio úmidos do banho. Quando finalmente se separaram, ela o pegou delicadamente pela mão e o levou até a lareira acesa, fazendo com que se sentassem sobre um macio tapete, próximos ao fogo, apoiados contra uma das confortáveis poltronas de couro. Ali, ela passou o braço por seus ombros e apoiou a cabeça do garoto contra seu ombro, ainda sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

As horas passaram velozmente. A noite escureceu ainda mais e nas horas que antecederam a aurora a chuva parou de martelar contra os vitrais da biblioteca, embora nuvens cinzentas ainda marcassem o céu que clareava lentamente. Harry não dormira. Passara a noite inteira acordado, perdido em pensamentos sobre treinamentos e sobre a saudade que sentiria da garota adormecida ao seu lado, além dos amigos que não estavam ali.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no céu, Harry sentiu a presença de Guilherme do lado de fora da biblioteca. Estava lhe esperando para irem. Se separou, relutantemente, de Hermione e embora seu movimento tenha sido leve, ela abriu os olhos, meio desnorteada, olhando para ele preocupada. Vendo a imagem da garota meio adormecida ali, Harry não resistiu e a abraçou murmurando:

-Volte a dormir, está tudo bem. Eu volto logo. – quando ia se afastando, Harry parou e voltou, beijando os lábios da garota de leve. Não aprofundaram o beijo. Foi apenas um momento puramente platônico, que para Harry era uma despedida e, para Hermione, uma declaração. Quando se separaram, Harry murmurou um sonoro "eu te amo" que para a garota pareceu parte de um sonho. Então ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, deixando a moça confusa e perdida sobre o que acontecera. Ele se virou para trás, mas ela não ouviu os lábios dele murmurarem um adeus. Ele saiu da biblioteca.

Os raios de sol de verão tentaram atravessar as grossas nuvens cor de chumbo, mas poucos tiveram sucesso. Um novo dia estava começando.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi meu povo. Tô vivo! *todos comemoram, ou não*

Primeiro algumas explicações: minha vida tá uma correria. É isso. Pretendo sim terminar de postar essa fic antes de fazer 30 anos (tenho 21 gente) e peço que me perdoem pela demora milenar. Sério, me sinto mal por fazer vocês esperarem tanto. Uma desculpa pra demora é a seguinte, estou com muito projetos em andamento. Sério. Tenho um romance começado, terminei um conto e comecei um novo, e um roteiro de HQ também começado, fora esta fic e uma história que comecei a escrever na internet com um amigo. Sem falar que tenho trabalhos de faculdade, provas, estou procurando estágio e escrevo resenhas regularmente para um blog (está na descrição da fic). A boa notícia é que quero terminar a fic logo para poder me dedicar aos outros projetos. Vida de estudante de Jornalismo é uma correria sempre, pessoal, me perdoem por isso. Ah, o novo capítulo já foi começado, aguardem-no para o final de maio ou meio de junho. O que mais? Ah, sim, me sigam no twitter e mandem reclamações sobre a demora se quiserem: guilhermealeixo  
É isso gente. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Até a próxima. Fui


	45. Cerco

_**Capítulo 44 – Cerco**_

O jovem caminhou em direção ao galpão. Era o dia final. _Ele_ estava pronto. Tão pronto quanto poderia estar algum dia. O grande lacre mágico que flutuava sobre a porta foi rompido quando a abriu. A luz solar penetrou ligeiramente dentro do enorme galpão. Mas a escuridão lá dentro estava tão densa e pesada que a luz pareceu simplesmente inútil em comparação com a escuridão do salão que seria capaz de abrigar um pequeno avião.

O rapaz adentrou o galpão escuro e caminhou alguns metros, melhorando sua vista para enxergar no escuro. E então pôde ver: uma longa rocha saía do chão em formato de estalagmite subindo mais de dez metros no ar e sobre a ponta fina e afiada havia uma placa de pedra quadrada onde um homem estava sentado, completamente imóvel, as pernas cruzadas, equilibrado. Silenciosamente, o visitante moveu uma mão, fazendo com que várias estacas metálicas, afiadas como lanças, se erguessem no ar, rodeando a forma imóvel do estranho. E então sussurrou, de forma tão inaudível que até para si mesmo era impossível ouvir:

-Uma perna, braço esquerdo, tato. Vai! – e mandou as estacas atacarem ao mesmo tempo de todas as direções possíveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que as armas dispararam na direção dele, o rapaz no alto da placa de pedra se moveu da posição em que estava para uma posição sobre um único pé, desviando das lâminas voadoras ou se defendendo apenas com o braço esquerdo.

-Nada mau, nada mau mesmo. – disse Guilherme, dando mais alguns passos escuridão adentro. Enxergava ali dentro como se fosse o dia mais iluminado do verão. O homem sobre a placa se virou para ele e deu uma cambalhota no ar, descendo a toda a velocidade lá de cima e desacelerando magicamente centímetros antes de chegar ao chão. Estava sem camisa e sujo, mas ileso. Seu cabelo negro estava desgrenhado e abaixo dos ombros, chegando quase ao meio das costas, devido ao longo tempo sem corte. A barba cheia e escura deixava seu rosto carregado, mas seus olhos continuavam brilhantemente verdes. Mais verdes do que nunca. Mais do que normalmente, pois estavam adaptados à escuridão do lugar, possuindo um brilho ligeiramente prateado. O homem à frente de Guilherme era ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

-Que dia é hoje? – perguntou a voz, rouca pela pouca utilização nos últimos tempos.

-Hoje é dia 1º de setembro. O tempo acabou. O Expresso parte para Hogwarts hoje.

-Entendo. – disse ele, dando um salto e começando a fazer flexões no chão com apenas uma mão. Perguntou sem sequer parar o que estava fazendo: – Isso quer dizer que o treinamento acabou?

-Exato. Você está pronto. Ou ao menos tão pronto quanto pode ficar algum dia...

Harry parou a flexão no meio e com um único movimento simplesmente se equilibrou sobre uma única mão, o corpo esticado para cima, reto e imóvel. Então com um salto, voltou a pousar os pés no chão.

-Se você está dizendo. – caminhou em direção à porta por onde o amigo entrara e disse enquanto caminhava: - Você não pretende me atacar pelas costas de novo, não é?

-E de que serviria? Você não cometerá o mesmo erro duas vezes! – naquele momento Harry saiu para o sol e se espreguiçou fazendo Guilherme que estava logo atrás dele ver a grande cicatriz em X que marcava suas costas se esticar à medida que os músculos relaxavam e tencionavam. Sua omoplata esquerda ostentava a marca do ataque como uma tatuagem bizarra. Harry ficou ali parado, de pé, com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o calor do sol em sua pele pálida. Não saía ao ar livre havia muitos e muitos meses.

-Será que posso dar um trato no visual antes de irmos? – perguntou Harry, passando os dedos pela barba cheia e pelos cabelos compridos que lhe davam a aparência de um mendigo.

-Interessante. Estava pensando exatamente nisso.

-Quanto tempo passei lá dentro? – agora alongava os braços e estalava as juntas.

-Aqui fora se passaram apenas algumas semanas. Lá dentro, se passou mais de um ano e meio.

-Sei, sei. Foi o que eu pensei. – disse com indiferença, como se não esperasse outra coisa e aquilo não fizesse a menor diferença. – Podemos ir?

-É, até que não ficou mau. – disse Harry se olhando no espelho. O cabelo estava mais curto do que usava antes, mas até que tinha ficado bom. E nada de barba, é claro.

-Não ficou mau? Esse cara é um mágico! – disse Guilherme apontando o cabeleireiro careca que cuidara do amigo. Parou por um ou dois segundos, como se estivesse pensando e depois comentou: - Mas não literalmente, é claro...

-Chega de enrolação. – disse Harry, passando uma nota para o careca. – Ainda temos que ir para Londres, se lembra? – resmungou saindo do salão do velho.

-Ah, aproveitando que estamos parados, deixe-me te entregar isto. – e tirou um conhecido embrulho de um dos bolsos da mochila. – Se lembra disso?

-Mais ou menos. Lembro que estava com isso quando me avisou da morte dos Dursleys. – disse simplesmente.

-Exato. É pra você. Encontraram no seu quarto no número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Harry pegou o embrulho e o abriu. Era um cordão de prata com um pequeno pingente em formato de escudo.

-O que é exatamente?

-Pelo que pude descobrir tem um forte feitiço de proteção. Um feitiço de proteção com pelo menos 15 anos. Achamos que sua mãe deu para Petúnia quando soube que Voldemort estava atrás dela. Nunca sequer foi tirado da caixa.

-Entendo. – Harry retirou a corrente e a colocou ao redor do pescoço. – Estou supondo que é seguro usar, já que você me entregou.

-Claro. Reforcei o feitiço que já havia e adicionei mais um. Pode ser útil. Segurança nunca é demais.

-Obrigado. Vou usar o tempo todo. – depois disso saiu andando sem olhar para trás. Dois minutos depois, entraram num beco e desaparataram para Londres.

Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que em Londres o sol já estava se pondo. No lugar onde treinara e do qual acabara de desaparatar ainda era o início da manhã. Olhou feio para o amigo ao seu lado. Ele, é claro, percebeu sem sequer precisar encarar o amigo.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Esqueci de converter os horários, certo? A essa hora o Expresso já está em Hogwarts. Melhor aparatarmos em Hogsmeade, não acha?

-Por que não fomos direto para lá então?

-Não seja mal-humorado, Harry. – e, com um sorriso, desaparatou.

Quando Harry se materializou na vila vizinha a Hogwarts notou as diferenças entre a atual vila turística e aquela de suas memórias. No tempo que passou distante, os efeitos da guerra se alastraram pelo pacífico povoado: lojas haviam fechado, vitrines estavam pregadas e lacradas por tábuas, janelas possuíam grades reforçadas e mesmo àquela hora em que acabara de anoitecer, quase não se via pessoas pelas ruas, exceto alguns aurores que faziam rondas (e os pararam três vezes no decorrer do pequeno percurso).

Quando finalmente chegaram aos portões de Hogwarts, tiveram que mandar uma mensagem para o castelo e aguardar enquanto um vulto ostentando uma luminária descia lentamente da porta principal até os limites do terreno. Era Snape, bem-humorado como sempre.

-McKinnon e... Potter? – Snape ergueu a lamparina, fazendo com que a luz amarelada que sustentava caísse diretamente sobre o rosto de Harry, fazendo seus olhos brilharem. O rapaz sequer piscou. Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram com a surpresa do que via. – O que houve com você?

-Do que está falando? – perguntou Harry adentrando o portão que o professor acabara de abrir. Sem esperar por uma resposta, simplesmente seguiu pelo caminho que levava até o castelo, acompanhado por Guilherme. Quando já estava longe de Snape, sussurrou para o amigo:

-Eu mudei tanto assim?

-Mudou. Parece bem mais velho agora do que quando partimos. Isso não passará despercebido pelas pessoas.

-Dane-se. – retrucou ele – Estou com saudades do pessoal e, no momento, isso é tudo que me importa.

-Espere um pouco. – ambos pararam em frente às escadarias de pedra que levavam ao saguão. Guilherme puxou a varinha – _Illudere_. – uma fina fumaça saiu da ponta da varinha e envolveu o corpo de Harry e, quando o amigo puxou um pequeno espelho de dentro da mochila, Harry notou que parecia estar vestindo seu uniforme, coisa que não era verdade até segundos atrás.

-Obrigado. Não precisava de roupas chamativas para ser o centro das atenções. – disse Harry que achara que ia vestir seu uniforme a bordo do expresso de Hogwarts, por isso até aquele momento vestia apenas uma jeans e uma camiseta branca.

-Sim, tenho certeza disso. Mas lembre-se que este Feitiço de Ilusão só dura uma hora mais ou menos. Se seu _"uniforme"_ evaporar na frente de todos, aí sim, você chamará atenção.

-Pode deixar. Não pretendo me demorar, de qualquer forma. Só vou comer algo rapidamente e chamar Rony e Hermione.

-Ok.

Harry deu as costas ao amigo e adentrou o hall do castelo, se dirigindo o mais discretamente possível ao Salão Principal. Caminhou de cabeça baixa, fazendo o possível para não chamar atenção, rumo à mesa da Grifinória. Ergueu os olhos rapidamente, esquadrinhando as muitas cabeças que lotavam a mesa abaixo da bandeira vermelho-e-dourada e localizou uma cabeleira ruiva. Sem pensar duas vezes, se sentou rapidamente ao lado da moça, que se virou para ele quando ele se sentou. Não era Gina. Harry se surpreendeu. Em Hogwarts os Weasleys eram quase que os únicos ruivos. Pelo menos não se lembrava de mais ninguém que ostentasse tal característica. Aquilo era estranho. Foi só então que teve coragem de erguer os olhos e analisar o restante do salão: as mesas estavam muito mais lotadas do que normalmente, alunos que pareciam vindo dos mais diversos cantos do mundo se amontoavam embaixo das quatro bandeiras que simbolizavam as quatro casas. Pelo clima geral do salão, o jantar já parecia estar no fim. As caras de sono dos alunos demonstravam que estavam mais do que prontos para se dirigir a suas camas. Com exceção, talvez, dos alunos da Sonserina, que estavam extremamente mal-humorados, provavelmente pelo fato de sua mesa estar lotada de gente que não consideravam merecedora de tal lugar. Harry procurou ao longo da mesa até localizar um rapaz de cabelos loiros platinados: Malfoy. Ele estava ali sentado e olhava exatamente em sua direção sem, no entanto, demonstrar qualquer emoção no rosto. Era um dos poucos sonserinos que não demonstrava desagrado com a situação de superlotação em sua mesa. Na verdade, não parecia se importar. Malfoy o encarava diretamente nos olhos e uma expressão de reconhecimento leve aparecia em seu rosto.

Finalmente, Harry virou-se para sua própria mesa à procura dos amigos. Esquadrinhou rapidamente as muitas pessoas que estavam ali, até que localizou a verdadeira ruiva da família Weasley. Ela havia crescido no mês que se passara. Parecia mais madura e bem mais magra. À medida que falava com as pessoas ao seu redor, parecia tensa e estressada. A guerra a estava afetando. Estava afetando a todos. As pessoas que Harry conhecia se espalhavam em meio às pessoas desconhecidas, todas parecendo mais velhas e pálidas do que se lembrava. Nenhuma delas parecia reconhecê-lo. Foi quando Harry conseguiu ver Rony e Hermione sentados na ponta oposta da mesa, acompanhados de Susan e Neville. Todos estavam debruçados sobre a mesa e conversavam confidentemente. Mesmo àquela distância, Harry pôde ver o distintivo de monitora-chefe brilhando na frente das vestes de Hermione. Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Uma ponta de orgulho pela garota nasceu em seu peito. Aquele tipo de coisa era o que garantia normalidade na situação crítica em que se encontravam.

No exato momento em que ia se levantar para se dirigir na direção dos amigos, Guilherme entrou no Salão Principal. Seus pés de moviam rápida e urgentemente, a capa esvoaçando às suas costas, lembrando ligeiramente Snape, que o seguia de perto, se movendo de forma igualmente urgente. Inicialmente, um silêncio súbito e chocante se instalou no recinto, deixando seus passos ecoarem fortemente por entre as mesas silenciosas. Foi quase como dar um mergulho tão profundo que não havia nenhum som exceto o som da própria respiração. Depois o momento passou e um burburinho se espalhou por todos velozmente, com a velocidade de um incêndio se espalhando por uma floresta.

Os olhos de todos os estudantes e professores ficaram presos às duas pessoas que caminhavam pelo meio do corredor, se aproximando rapidamente de Dumbledore. As barbas prateadas e longas do professor brilharam à luz das velas quando se inclinou sobre a mesa para ouvir os sussurros urgentes de Guilherme e Snape. Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça à medida que ouvia. Por fim, Guilherme e Snape terminaram o que tinham para falar e se afastaram ligeiramente. O silêncio novamente se espalhou subitamente como se uma nuvem de fumaça tivesse se espalhado pelo Salão Principal: todos encaravam Dumbledore, esperando uma reação. Ele parecia pensativo e concentrado em seu prato enquanto acariciava a ponta de suas barbas prateadas. Então, de repente, seus olhos se ergueram e se fixaram em um ponto específico do Salão. Mais especificamente em uma pessoa. Dumbledore o encarava abertamente, e Harry se sentiu sendo escaneado, analisado mais a fundo do que alguma vez já fora em sua vida. Pôde ouvir, mais do que ver, todas as cabeças do Salão Principal se virando na sua direção, procurando descobrir para onde o diretor estava dirigindo seu olhar de forma tão concentrada. Harry se sentiu sob holofotes, mas mesmo assim não desviou os olhos dos dois pontos azuis e brilhantes que eram os olhos do diretor de Hogwarts. Simplesmente continuou o encarando, sem se sentir intimidado. Nunca passara por sua cabeça encarar Dumbledore tão abertamente. Sentia quase como se o estivesse desafiando. Mas Harry apenas fixou seu olhar e manteve o rosto impávido, inexpressivo.

Quando todas as cabeças se viraram naquela direção, Hermione se juntou aos colegas para tentar olhar o alvo da atenção de Alvo Dumbledore. De início não soube a quem dirigir seu olhar, exatamente. Pela posição em que estava, tinha uma estimativa bem abrangente do local para onde o olhar do poderoso bruxo se dirigira. Olhou atentamente para aquela parte da mesa da Grifinória, tentando distinguir alguém diferente dos usuais desconhecidos que agora povoavam Hogwarts. E então alguém se destacou: não porque tenha feito algo específico, mas por não fazer. Todos que estava naquela direção começaram a olhar em volta tentando ver a pessoa que todos procuravam, exceto um rapaz. Ele simplesmente ficou imóvel enquanto olhava na direção de Dumbledore, quase como se estivesse sustentando o olhar do bruxo mais velho. Era um jovem que aparentava vinte e poucos anos, cabelos negros e curtos despenteados de forma desleixada que lhe davam um ar meio relaxado e ao mesmo tempo o deixavam mais atraente. Daquele ângulo podia ver os olhos dele levemente: eram de uma tonalidade verde-esmeralda que nunca vira antes, nem mesmo em Harry. E mesmo que ele não a estivesse encarando naquele momento, podia sentir um arrepio percorrer suas costas ao olhar para aqueles olhos que despendiam uma aura de magia e poder incríveis. Tinha a leve sensação de que seu rosto era conhecido, mas não se lembrava de onde, quase como se fosse um amigo de infância há muito esquecido. Pelo menos era isso o que pensava até ele virar seus olhos brilhantes e límpidos na sua direção. Simplesmente sentiu sua boca se abrir num esgar de sentimentos misturados e quando se deu conta percebeu que estava gritando. Aquele era Harry. O _seu_ Harry. Ele voltara.

Malfoy olhou na direção que sabia ser para onde Dumbledore estava olhando, um segundo antes de todos os outros. Encarou novamente o rapaz que entrara poucos minutos antes no salão e se sentara silenciosamente. Parecia ser o mais velho entre todos os estudantes que estavam superlotando as mesas das Casas. Draco o havia notado antes, mas de início não o reconhecera. Só descobrirá quem era quando, por fim, conseguiu enxergar a cicatriz brilhando em formato de raio em sua testa. Potter. Naquele momento o rival grifinório encarava o velho gagá – forma carinhosa como a maioria dos sonserinos se referiam ao _amado_ diretor. Mas Draco não conseguira pensar em nada. No simples instante em que seu olhar se cruzara com o olhar de Potter, Draco sentiu seus olhos lacrimejaram e serem forçados em outra direção. Era quase como tentar olhar para o sol em um dia de verão sem nuvens. Inclusive achava mesmo que havia uma espécie de luz ao redor do Cicatriz agora. Quase como... _magia_. Uma aura de magia que o cobria, brilhando como um farol na escuridão.

Dumbledore pensou por um segundo sobre as palavras que acabara de ouvir de Guilherme e Snape. Balançou a cabeça concordando. Aquilo fazia sentido, no entanto, queria saber. Precisava saber se ele estava pronto. Ergueu os olhos na direção dele, se dando conta ao mesmo tempo de que todas as cabeças do salão fizeram o mesmo. Não precisou procurar. Sabia com exatidão a localização do _Menino Que Sobreviveu Mais de Uma Vez_. Olhou para o exato ponto onde sabia que encontraria os olhos verdes do rapaz. Quase não teve tempo de examinar as mudanças físicas que o rapaz sofrera naquele mês que passara isolado de tudo e de todos com McKinnon. Apenas o encarou nos olhos e percebeu que o rapaz o encarou de volta, mantendo firmemente o olhar do bruxo mais velho. Alvo se surpreendeu com a mudança: os olhos de Harry agora eram de uma tonalidade única de verde. Eram de um verde mais profundo, tal qual uma gema mágica, com um brilho e um poder que se podia sentir à distância. Quando Guilherme lhe contara seu plano, não imaginava que as mudanças fossem se pronunciar tão profundamente no garoto que estava ali. Nunca imaginara que fosse conseguir evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo. Podia sentir a aura mágica escapando dos poros de Harry. Podia senti a barreira mágica impenetrável por trás daqueles olhos verdes, protegendo sua mente. Alvo Dumbledore, por fim, piscou, desviando o olhar e quebrando o contato visual. Não se lembrava da última vez que tivera de quebrar o contato visual com um estudante. Geralmente eles ficavam mais do que satisfeitos em desviar os olhos de seu olhar perscrutador.

Três segundos depois todos estavam concentrados no grito que veio da ponta da mesa da Grifinória e ninguém o viu sair do Salão Principal. Da mesma forma, ninguém notou o sorriso extremamente satisfeito que lhe povoava os lábios.

Antes que Harry pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Hermione pulou em seu pescoço, agarrando-o com todas as forças, chorando. Podia sentir as lágrimas molhando a frente de sua camisa quando ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia seu pescoço com as mãos e o segurava bem próximo ao próprio corpo. Harry ergueu a cabeça, olhando enquanto os outros alunos saíam lentamente sob o olhar assustador de McGonnagal. O Salão Principal se esvaziou por completo e Hermione continuava a apertar seu pescoço com força, quase o impedindo de respirar. Mas Harry não reclamou. Depois de tudo pelo que passaram, acreditava ser esperada uma reação como aquela após um mês sem dar notícias a ninguém. Sequer havia se despedido dos amigos quando saíra para treinar. O fato de o estarem aceitando de volta com abraços e lágrimas era mais do que bem-vindo.

Não se lembraria do que acontecera nas horas seguintes. Tentando se recordar depois do que fora dito e ouvido, só se lembraria dos poucos amigos sentados ao seu redor, enquanto ele devorava algumas sobras do jantar. Se lembraria também que Hermione permanecera em silêncio o tempo todo, não voltando a pronunciar uma simples palavra ou qualquer som desde o grito desesperado e agonizado que soltara quando o reconheceu. Se lembraria de ter feito um resumo, breve e inofensivo, e na verdade bastante vago e inútil, sobre o treinamento pelo qual passara. Fora avisado para não alardear as suas novas habilidade e seguiu o conselho à risca. Mesmo assim, Rony e Gina pareceram preocupados com as poucas informações que decidira lhes contar. Hermione parecia estar em choque, o que significava que talvez nem mesmo estivesse ouvindo. Susan e Guilherme ficaram de mãos dadas, em silêncio, ouvindo o tempo inteiro. Guilherme não fizera qualquer menção de tentar impedi-lo de passar algumas informações aos amigos. Pareciam ter chegado a um entendimento em que Harry teria a responsabilidade de contar o que julgasse ser necessário e, da mesma forma, Guilherme não interferiria.

Na volta para torre naquela noite, Hermione caminhou ao lado de Harry, em silêncio. Os amigos andaram um pouco mais à frente ou um pouco mais atrás para lhes proporcionar certa privacidade, pois sabiam que os dois precisavam conversar. Harry lançava olhares esguios e rápidos à garota, sem saber como agir. Sentia um estranho receio na presença dela antes e isso não mudara. Se odiava por isso: treinara duramente para ser um guerreiro formidável e um bruxo poderoso e ainda sentia um nó no estômago na presença de uma garota. _Patético_, pensou. Abriu a boca várias vezes para tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas na hora em que o momento de proferir as palavras, sua mente se esvaziava e não sabia o que dizer. Simples assim. Hermione por sua vez não ajudava. Permanecia num silêncio absoluto, olhando fixamente para baixo ou, em certos momentos, para a frente. De qualquer forma, nunca olhava na direção dele. Por fim o rapaz se esforçou para esboçar um "senti sua falta" tímido e sussurrado, mas não houve reação por parte da garota.

Quando por fim chegaram ao corredor da Mulher Gorda, tomou coragem e tocou a mão dela, num gesto tímido, porém ousado. Ao menos de sua perspectiva. Ela não permitiu o contato por mais de alguns segundos, afastando a mão bruscamente para coloca-la no bolso ou talvez para entrelaçar os dedos de ambas as mãos.

Harry gelou com aquela quebra abrupta do contato. Depois de tudo pelo que passara, não esperava aquela atitude. Por fim entraram na torre da Grifinória. O Salão Comunal estava vazio quando chegaram às escadas que levavam aos respectivos dormitórios. Harry parou, virando-se para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Ela também parou, sem jeito. O silêncio voltou a predominar, desta vez, constrangido. No momento em que Harry já não suportava mais e abriu na boca para tentar dizer algo, a moça deu as costas murmurando uma despedida e se foi pela escada que levava ao dormitório.

Harry fechou a boca, pensativo. Não sabia o que fazer. Ela obviamente estava brava com ele, talvez por ter ido embora sem se despedir, talvez por ter passado tanto tempo sem entrar em contato. Não sabia o que pensar. Mesmo após todo aquele treinamento que também o ajudava a ter um raciocínio mais rápido e adaptável às diversas situações, não conseguia entender a mente de Hermione. Nunca conseguira e nenhum treinamento ia ajuda-lo nisso. Suspirando, se voltou para as suas escadas e as subiu em silêncio.

Naquela noite não conseguiria dormir, ou ao menos foi o que pensou. Tirou a roupa no dormitório silencioso, marcado apenas pelas respirações compassadas dos colegas adormecidos. Rony ainda não chegara. Dissera que tinha algo a fazer antes de se deitar. Tirando aquilo da cabeça, Harry Potter caminhou silencioso com um gato em direção à janela do dormitório. A mesma janela pela qual observara os terrenos de Hogwarts desde o primeiro ano. A mesma janela pela qual a suave luz prateada da lua entrava nas noites em que tinha pesadelos sobre Sirius e Voldemort. A mesma janela que presenciara inúmeras noites insones e inúmeros despertares assustados devido a pesadelos sangrentos e, por vezes, reais.

Harry abriu a janela e se sentou no batente, seminu, sentindo vento fresco da noite tocando a pele desprotegida do peito. Encarou as estrelas isoladas que brilhavam por sobre o povoado próximo. E ficou ali, apenas parado, observando a noite, tentando não pensar em nada em especial. Só queria se distrair até o sono chegar. Mas isso não seria possível. Por estar observando o horizonte foi o primeiro a notar quando as estrelas esmeraldinas surgiram, formando uma forma assustadora no céu. Notou aquilo, antes mesmo de Dumbledore que, por acaso, estava andando por seu escritório naquele mesmo momento. A caveira com língua de cobra ascendeu com uma velocidade assustadora, marcando o lado oeste de Hogsmeade. A luz que a caveira esverdeada produziu permitia a Harry ver as formas escuras se movendo pelas ruas claras, mesmo àquela distância – e também por culpa de sua visão aguçada.

Não sabia exatamente o que o levou a fazer aquilo, mas fez. O simples fato de sua reflexão inocente ter sido interrompida por uma marca da violência que o perseguia o deixou irado. Não podia sequer se dar ao luxo de observar a noite em paz? Estava farto daquilo. Farto de não ter um simples momento de conforto ou descanso. Farto de ter que passar por tudo aquilo, vez após vez. Puxou a varinha do bolso da calça, apontou para a Marca Negra no céu e murmurou:

-_Ordere sepelio_! – um raio de uma inacreditável cor dourada saltou da ponta de sua varinha, serpenteando pelo céu escuro da noite e iluminando os campos de Hogwarts tanto quanto a Marca de Voldemort iluminava Hogsmeade. Por fim o raio pareceu parar nos limites do terreno de Hogwarts e Harry achou ver no limiar entre seu feitiço e o espaço vazio do céu algo como uma fina cúpula cinza-prateada. Imaginava que aquilo existia, mas esperava que o feitiço chegasse à Marca Negra. E chegou. Depois de um breve segundo de hesitação, o raio dourado de Harry ultrapassou a cúpula que protegia a escola e voou até a caveira brilhante no céu. Ao acertá-la, a caveira explodiu em chamas douradas e se transformou em uma fênix flamejante, símbolo da Ordem.

Harry sorriu. Achou ter visto a cúpula abrir uma pequena e quase invisível passagem para permitir que seu feitiço passasse. Fora Dumbledore, tinha certeza disso. Alargando ainda mais o sorriso, Harry voltou a observar a noite, dessa vez sob a brilhante fênix que ainda iluminava o céu noturno, se desfazendo lentamente em fagulhas douradas que choviam sobre Hogsmeade como estrelas se desfazendo na hora da morte.

Dumbledore piscou os olhos. Estava mais do que satisfeito. Encarou Guilherme, ao redor de quem estivera andando. O rapaz ostentava um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Estava bem satisfeito, podia-se dizer. Sorriu abertamente para o rapaz, agora. Podiam ter esperança. Nem tudo estava perdido.

À medida que os dias passavam, notava-se cada vez mais o nervosismo que rondava a escola. Embora o vilarejo estivesse permanentemente povoado por aurores, os ataques ainda aconteciam de alguma forma, quase como um desafio aos bruxos protetores e contra o isolado ponto de segurança que era Hogwarts.

-Alguma coisa ainda vai dar errado. – disse Rony perspicazmente em uma manhã nublada daquele mês. – Quero dizer, com a pressão que todos vêm sofrendo, não me surpreenderia se alguém pirasse logo.

Ele estava certo, é claro. Aquela inquietação era algo que Harry vinha sentindo com cada vez mais frequência desde que voltara para Hogwarts. De alguma forma, a ansiedade e nervosismo pareciam se infiltrar através de todos os feitiços protetores e segurança em que Dumbledore podia pensar para alcançar os alunos e funcionários da escola. Antes do fim do primeiro mês de volta às aula, três alunos já tinham tido um colapso nervoso e a professora Sprout simplesmente largara a turma e a planta de que estava cuidando e fugira da sala gemendo e chorando. Era quase como uma guerra psicológica, pensou Harry. Os Comensais e Voldemort não atacavam diretamente Hogwarts, mas atacavam os arredores, mostrando que estavam à espreita e que poderiam atacar a qualquer segundo, a qualquer descuido, por menor que fosse. Esse tipo de pressão não era algo a que todos estivessem habituados. Mesmo Rony e Hermione que sempre estiveram ao seu lado nas mais perigosas aventuras, pareciam mais magros e exaustos do que jamais os vira. As grandes olheiras que marcavam o rosto de Hermione não o deixavam mentir, assim como o tom acinzentado da pele de Rony.

Por algum motivo, no entanto, Harry não se sentia sendo afetado como os outros. Tentava animá-los e manter o moral dos amigos alto, apesar das dificuldades encontradas. O desanimo e o cansaço eram constantes pelo simples fato de não conseguirem descansar devido à tensão e ansiedade. Harry fazia o possível para ajudar todos a se manterem ativos e na linha, mas mesmo com a ajuda de Guilherme – que também não parecia afetado por aquele desgaste como os outros – estava difícil. Uma grande dificuldade que encontrava era Hermione. Simplesmente não conseguia falar com a garota. A partir do dia seguinte à sua chegada, ela voltara a lhe dirigir a palavra, o que considerara um avanço, definitivamente. Mas nada mais acontecera, exceto talvez, uma troca de meia dúzia de palavras sobre assuntos cotidianos. E isso o desanimava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Principalmente depois de ter dito aquelas três palavras mágicas a ela antes de ir para o treinamento. Aquelas três palavras que tinham o poder de fazer alguém feliz e, da mesma forma, de causar problemas. Para ele só pareciam ter causado problemas.

Mas os problemas só pareciam se agravar com o passar dos dias. O mais recente deles, foi toda a situação Rony/Draco/Gina que só ocorreu por uma questão completamente inocente e sem sentido. E teria sido um grande problema, não fosse o incidente que aconteceu logo em seguida.

-Não acho que a Gina vá concordar em pedir aos seus pais por você, Rony. – disse Harry. – O que acha, Mione?

-Harry está certo, Ronald, não incomode sua irmã com uma besteira como essa. Porque, afinal de contas, ela iria intervir e pedir aos seus pais por aquela vassoura nova para _você_? Ela também voa, sabia, podia pedir para si mesma.

-Veremos. Só acho que se ela pedir a eles, dizendo que é uma necessidade para o time, eles talvez concordem. Merlin sabe que preciso de algo assim para me animar. - Você viu a Gina, Neville? – perguntou Rony assim que passaram pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda e deram de cara com o rapaz que vinha pelo corredor.

-Ela acabou de passar por mim. Acho que tinha marcado de se encontrar com alguém agora... pelo menos foi o que ela disse quando comentou que estava com pressa.

-Certo. Obrigado. – resmungou Rony, voltando a andar, mais rápido agora, não querendo perde-la.

Entraram num corredor longo que tinha janelas com vista para o lago. Não havia nada naquele corredor exceto uma porta que dava em um armário de vassouras. Quando se aproximaram, Harry, Rony e Hermione puderam ouvir um riso abafado e sussurros indistinguíveis. Rony parou e olhou desconfiado para a porta. Deu um passo e estendeu a mão para abri-la quando Hermione o deteve.

-Deve ser um casal de namorados. É melhor deixa-los em paz.

-Danem-se eles. Eu estou procurando a minha irmã. – retrucou Rony, escancarando a porta.

O queixo de Rony foi ao chão na mesma velocidade em que suas orelhas ficaram vermelho-vivo. Ali, parados entre vassouras, esfregões e baldes, estavam Draco Malfoy abraçado a uma Gina Weasley bastante chocada. Diante da cena do casal pego no flagra, todos ficaram imóveis, com medo de que caso se mexessem aquela cena se concretizasse em pesadelo ou, pior ainda, realidade. Rony estava petrificado, a mão apoiada na maçaneta da porta aberta, apertando-a com toda a força, com os olhos arregalados; Draco estava mais pálido do que nunca, mas tentava manter a pose impassível e a calma; Gina, que ainda estava entre os braços do namorado, estava corada e olhava para todos atônita, sem crer que aquilo realmente acontecia; Hermione parecia prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, mas não se mostrava surpresa, talvez apenas um pouco desaprovadora; Harry parecia tão chocado quanto Rony, pois mantinha a boca meio aberta, sem saber o que dizer.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Rony, com a voz baixa e esganiçada. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Rony parecia decidido a ignorar Gina e jogar toda a culpa em Malfoy. - MALFOY, LARGUE A MINHA IRMÃ!

Antes que Rony pudesse saltar sobre os dois, Harry e Hermione haviam agarrado seus braços e o arrastavam para longe da porta.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Harry? Porque está me puxando? Me largue e vamos arrebentar aquele desgraçado que agarrou a Gina à força e...

-Ele não me agarrou à força, Rony. – disse Gina saindo do armário de vassouras com Draco. Olhou para o loiro e suspirou pesadamente, estendendo a mão. Draco sorriu e pegou a mão da garota. Estavam de mãos dadas quando Gina disse: - Eu e Draco estamos namorando há algum tempo.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? VOCÊ PIROU COMPLETAMENTE? VOCÊ TEVE UM COLAPSO MENTAL? – depois a voz de Rony ficou baixa e extremamente venenosa, como se estivesse tentando se convencer além de convencer os outros. – Ele deve ter jogado um Feitiço para Confundir ou talvez usado uma Poção do Amor, sim, ele é bom em Poções, não deve ter dificuldade em fazer uma dessas e...

-Rony, eu estou namorando Draco e não, ele não me enfeitiçou de forma alguma... – e vendo que Rony continuava a sussurrar para si mesmo, Gina perdeu a paciência – RONY, CALA A BOCA! – o garoto arregalou os olhos e parou, chocado, a boca meio aberta. – QUER ME OUVIR, POR FAVOR? Isto já está acontecendo há algum tempo. Já fui examinada pela enfermeira, à pedido do Draco, inclusive, que me garantiu que não estou sob efeito de nada que não seja o fato de estar apaixonada pelo meu namorado.

Rony parou, mudo, olhando abobalhado o casal à sua frente. Harry olhou para Hermione, que surpreendentemente não parecia nada surpresa com toda a situação. Mas antes que alguém mais pudesse falar alguma outra coisa, o chão tremeu, as paredes e o teto tremeram. O castelo pareceu tremer com o som de algo explodindo. Algumas lascas de pedra se soltaram, caindo do teto do corredor, junto com uma fina névoa de poeira cinzenta. Todos se entreolharam, preocupados e em silêncio, a discussão instantaneamente esquecida.

-ATENÇÃO TODOS OS ALUNOS, DIRIJAM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE AO SALÃO PRINCIPAL. ATENÇÃO TODOS OS ALUNOS, DIRIJAM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE AO SALÃO PRINCIPAL. – berrou a voz de McGonnagal magicamente amplificada. – TODOS OS PROFESSORES E FUNCIONÁRIOS, DIRIJAM-SE IMEDIATAMENTE NO SAGUÃO DE ENTRADA. TODAS AS MEDIDAS DEFENSIVAS EM VIGOR. HOGWARTS ESTÁ SOB ATAQUE! – outra explosão se fez sentir no castelo, o barulho ensurdecedor se propagando pelos corredores de pedra, e desta vez, algumas pedras do tamanho de punhos fechados começaram a chover pelo corredor , explodindo ao bater contra o chão. – REPETINDO: HOGWARTS ESTÁ SOB ATAQUE!

No mesmo instante Guilherme entrou correndo pelo corredor, com Susan em seus calcanhares. Desviou habilmente de cada destroço que havia no chão, escapando ainda daqueles que estavam caindo e parou deslizando ao lado deles. Susan continuou correndo, passando por eles e entrando na Torre da Grifinória.

-Vamos, temos de ir para a expedição. – ele parecia ansioso. – Temos de sair agora. Nos encontrem lá embaixo. Saímos em 5 minutos, com ou sem vocês. – e depois disparou novamente, sumindo em um corredor lateral.

Harry olhou para os amigos, tomando a liderança da situação. Deu um passou à frente, se colocando entre Rony e o casal que ainda tinha as mãos dadas.

-Creio que não temos tempo para isso. Vamos descer logo, antes que sejamos deixados para trás.

-Concordo. – disse Gina, olhando para o irmão e dele para o namorado. – Podemos discutir toda essa situação depois.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou Rony. – É claro que...

-Você não vai! – disseram Rony e Draco em uníssono.

-O quê? – ela pareceu surpresa pelo fato de os dois concordarem nisso. Rony e Draco se encararam e depois olharam para a ruiva.

-Você não vai, Gina, é muito perigoso! – disse Rony firmemente.

-Isso mesmo, é melhor não... – disse Draco carinhosamente ao se aproximar da garota. A ruiva se desvencilhou do namorado, eu um passou à frente se afastando dele e enfiou o dedo no peito do irmão.

-Não sei o que você está pensando, Ronald Weasley. É claro que eu vou. E quero ver quem é que vai tentar me impedir, porque eu...

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

A moça simplesmente desabou nos braços de Malfoy, que ainda segurava a varinha recém-sacada. Ele a aninhou nos braços e olhou para os grifinórios.

-O que estão fazendo aqui ainda? Vão logo!

Harry e Hermione se afastaram um pouco, mas pararam ao ver que Rony não se mexera. Ele encarava o loiro que segurava sua irmã carinhosamente. Ele parecia, admirado.

-Você gosta mesmo dela, hein? – perguntou ele, se aproximando da garota desacordada e colocando uma mecha vermelha atrás da orelha da moça. O rapaz loiro apenas concordou. – Então cuide dela. Não a deixe se arriscar. Não deixe que tente salvar todo mundo se colocando em risco para isso. Quando eu voltar, se ela estiver bem, nos conversamos sobre isso.

-Ok. Agora vai logo, Weasley. – disse Draco, olhando para baixo, para o rosto da menina. Rony se afastou um pouco e se virou.

-Boa sorte, Malfoy. – e depois saiu correndo, junto aos amigos.

Draco se encostou na parede de pedra do corredor, escorregando até o chão, ajeitando melhor a garota que amava em seus braços. O castelo tremeu novamente com outra poderosa explosão. Draco Malfoy olhou para as janelas do outro lado do corredor, preocupado. Não só com o ataque que o castelo sofria, mas no quão furiosa ela estaria quando finalmente acordasse.

Quando Harry Rony e Hermione chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada, a comitiva estava pronta para partir. Mal trocaram meia dúzia de palavras, antes de sair para os jardins onde a batalha acontecia. Os flashs de feitiços brilhavam por toda a volta, alguns se desviavam para as paredes do castelo, mas quase não causavam nenhum dano; outros batiam em árvores ou em morros do próprio gramado e crateras e incêndios se iniciavam. Estava claro que o ataque se iniciara e ainda ocorria em grande parte na Floresta Proibida. Era dali que saíam manadas de centauros ostentando a Marca Negra nos peitorais ou escudos. Três enormes catapultas de madeira escura lançavam enormes blocos de pedra em chamas contra as paredes do castelo. Aquilo sim estava causando danos. Harry olhou para trás, assim que passaram pelas enormes portas principais e pode ver as pessoas se reunindo no Salão Principal, antes de as portas serem fechadas e lacradas. Olhando para cima, Harry pôde ver enormes buracos em chamas onde os projéteis lançados nos ataques tinham atingido as paredes de Hogwarts.

Harry começou a correr acompanhando a comitiva em direção aos portões da escola. Olhou para o lado e viu que uma das catapultas explodira em chamas, ruindo sobre si mesma e caindo aos pedaços, esmagando Comensais da Morte. Professores e Aurores corriam ao redor, os protegendo enquanto lidavam com os ataques que aconteciam. Harry ainda se surpreendeu ao ver as armaduras e estátuas do castelo envolvidas em batalhas também. Até mesmo algumas criaturas de Hagrid participavam. Enfim os portões. Assim que os cruzaram, Harry viu que toda a área ao redor da escola estava ocupada por um exército de criaturas mágicas e Comensais da Morte. Hogsmeade queimava ao fundo, uma pilha de cinzas e sonhos em chamas. Foi apenas um vislumbre, pois assim que pisou fora de Hogwarts, a chave de portal foi ativada. Mas Harry sabia que Hogwarts não tinha muito tempo. Tinham que ser rápidos, porque com aquele cerco à escola, todos ali dentro tinham um destino certo. Hogwarts ia cair e todos que estivessem com ela iriam juntos.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi meu povo. Tô vivo! \o/

Reta final então, mais dois caps e epílogo e FIM!

Antes de tudo algumas explicações: perdi meu PC, tive que recomeçar o cap do ZERO. Vocês têm noção? São 12 páginas de Word. Meu HD já era e estou sem PC, então não esperem cap novo tão cedo. Pretendo sim terminar de postar essa fic antes de fazer 30 anos (tenho 22 gente) e peço que me perdoem pela demora milenar. Sério, me sinto mal por fazer vocês esperarem tanto. Uma desculpa pra demora é a seguinte, estou com muitos projetos em andamento. Sério. Tenho um romance em andamento. logo trago mais notícias sobre isso, caso queiram. Ah, o novo capítulo já foi começado, mas sem previsão de postagem. O que mais? Ah, sim, me sigam no twitter e mandem reclamações sobre a demora se quiserem: guilhermealeixo  
É isso gente. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Até a próxima. Fui!


End file.
